A quién tú me recuerdas
by Debora Anabel
Summary: Inuyasha  ha amado mucho a una joven mujer, al volver de un viaje se enteraque ha desaparecido cegado por el dolor se niega al mundo, hasta que esnecesitado por alguien tal vez con un destino más miserable que el suyo... Un fic InuYasha  Kagome...
1. Amor incondicional

Los personajes que conforman esta historia no son míos y no pretendo ganar  
dinero con esta historia, solo es un pasatiempo, así que no me demanden, esta  
historia es hechas por una fan para fans. INUYASHAXKAGOME  
La clasificación de esta historia aun esta pendiente diría que es M

**A quien tú me recuerdas.  
**  
Inuyasha ha amado mucho a una joven mujer, al volver de un viaje se entera  
que ha desaparecido cegado por el dolor se niega al mundo, hasta que es  
necesitado por alguien tal vez con un destino mas miserable que el suyo.

Esta historia esta ambientada en la época antigua es decir, caballos  
carruajes, pero sin olvidar algunos objetos de modernidad, los primeros  
teléfonos, telégrafos , autos.

"..." PENSAMIENTOS  
- DIALOGOS-  
CAMBIO DE ESCENA  
/NOTA DE AUTORA/  
/FLASHBACK/

Capítulo I

**¿Amor Incondicional?**

Inuyasha pertenecía a una de las clases mas altas de la sociedad, orgulloso  
y caprichoso durante su vida había gozado de todo lo que había deseado y  
Kikio la hija menor de los Higurashi no seria la excepción, era todo lo que  
esperaba de una mujer hermosa, culta , sociable y él la tendría, sus padres  
habían arreglado para ellos una primera cita y como era de esperarse, y  
para satisfacción de ambos padres habían congeniado, pronto se casarían y  
su unión cambiaría su condición de ricos, a exorbitantemente millonarios.

- Vamos Kikio corre , vamos corre- Inuyasha y Kikio se encontraban en otra de  
sus cabalgatas que como siempre, se habían transformado en una carrera

- Espera Inuyasha, no corras, no puedo mas- ella podía hacerlo mas rápido,  
pero el ganarle a él, significaba retarlo y ella necesitaba quedarce con él,  
solo los hombres ancianos contaban con una fortuna como la suya , juventud,  
porte y riqueza era algo que no abundaba en esos días.

- ¡Te gane Kikio, eres una lenta- dijo mientras se detenía con su caballo  
aun jadeante, unos pocos pies de ella quien también resintió el esfuerzo.

- Por supuesto que soy mas lenta soy una dama delicada y fina, no una  
amazona- intento mantener la compostura frente a sus burlas, "es tan  
infantil".

- Vamos no te pongas así, montarías mejor con las piernas a ambos lados,  
esa silla de lado debe ser incómoda, además una mujer así, se ve mas sexy,  
¿no crees?- dijo bromeando casi esperaba que se molestara, le agradaba sacarla  
de sus casillas.

Kikio enrojeció ante la ofensa y su reacción no se hizo esperar - ¡¿Cómo  
una salvaje?!, acaso estas loco, una cosa es correr contigo y otra es olvidar  
nuestra cuna y actuar como lo que ya te dije, por dios tienes que estar loco-  
fue bajando el tono de su voz al recordar, que su tía le enseño que una  
dama jamás debía alterarse así "no es digno Kikio" resonaba en su  
cabeza respiro profundo y se controlo.

- Perdóname era una broma, no quise decir que ...bueno yo es que ..- el solo  
quería conocerla mejor intentaba molestarla para ver su propio espíritu a  
veces ella era tan reservada que no sabia que hacer, el paseo que habían dado  
era el primero solos, después de oficializar su noviazgo y pensaba que  
quizás solos se soltaría pero ahora...

Kikio se dio cuenta de su decepción y pronto rectifico, no podía molestase  
con el , no ahora medito un momento y luego

-JAJAJAJA- rió.  
Inuyasha la miraba desencajado.

- Hubieras visto tu cara, era una broma , anda ayúdame a bajar y te daré tu  
premio antes de que regresen los carceleros – pensó que decir eso, era lo  
mejor. El se le quedo viendo unos segundo luego asintió

-¿Así que cual es mi premio?- dijo mientras ayudaba a bajarla

Ella solo sonrío cruzo sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y poso sus  
labios en él.

Inuyasha olvido todo por un instante y se concentro en besarla, la sujeto  
fuertemente de la cintura y profundizó el contacto, a ella no le agradaba que  
el utilizara su lengua, pero "Tranquila Kikio resiste, te casaras y serás  
millonaria" ese pensamiento la ayudaba en estos casos para soportar las  
costumbres que Inuyasha había adquirido quizás con alguna de esas mujeres de  
la calle.

Por el contrario él estaba en las nubes aunque ella no respondía como él  
quisiera se daba ánimos diciendo que con el tiempo ella lo desearía tanto  
como él ...de pronto algo los hizo detenerse

- Cof, cof …

El sonido los hizo detenerse inuyasha volteo fastidiado y dijo

–¿Qué demonios quieres bruja solterona?

Kikio quien estaba de espadas, se giro para observar a un jinete que se les  
había unido se alejo de Inuyasha y observó con fastidio a la figura

-¿Qué pasa Kagome, ahora te dedicas a espiar lo que no puedes, tener? – se giro  
nuevamente a inuyasha ignorándola puso descaradamente los brazos alrededor de  
él - ¿Sabías que ella nunca tubo novio inuyasha?, es que tiene tan poca gracia  
que… bueno tú sabes, solo puede entretener a un sacerdote o a un anciano, ¿por  
que no te vas por donde viniste y nos dejas continuar?.

Inuyasha, asintió, estaban por continuar con lo que hacían y...

-Papá y tía Kaede me mandaron a buscarlos dicen que el señor Taisho a  
mandado una nota para ustedes - respondió con total calma ya acostumbrada a  
las contestaciones y burlas de parte de esos dos y de los demás, continuo  
observándolos serenamente, como esperando que la siguieran.

-Bien bruja ya dijiste lo que venias a decir así que , ¡ largo¡ -  
Inuyasha la miro con desdén y se abrazo más a Kikio

-Pero papá y la tia Kaede dijeron que ...- se movió inquieta sobre el  
caballo sabiendo que si no regresaba con ellos como le había dicho su tía  
estaría en problemas.

-¡Eres una verdades molestia¡ mejor vamonos Kikio o esta bruja no nos  
dejara tranquilos - ayudo a montar a kikio, luego lo hizo el y comenzaron a  
andar con lentitud hacia la casa .- ¡oye bruja¡ por que, no te consigues un  
novio o un amante así dejaras de entrometerte en nuestras vidas- se giro a  
Kikio y rieron con maldad.

- Por favor no seas cruel Inuyasha papá casi tuvo que pagarle a todos los  
muchachos el día de su presentación en sociedad para que bailaran con ella,  
ni siquiera ofreciendo dinero o regalándose podrá conseguir a alguien, es  
que la pobre Kagome es tan fría- ambos comenzaron una nueva ronda de  
carcajadas.

Kagome caminaba lentamente frente a ellos escuchando sus risas y agradeciendo  
al cielo que no la dejara quebrarse, estaba tan cansada de todo esto, pero no  
podía hacer nada ella sabia que todo lo que decían era cierto, ella nunca  
podría conseguir a alguien, siempre que imaginaba su futuro se veía criando  
los hijos de Kikio o siendo la dama de compañía de su Tía Kaede y eso la  
llenaba de malestar; su vida no podía ser mas desgraciada y su alma no  
podía sentirse mas desolada .

CONTINUARA ...

N/A: Como verán fue un mal inicio para Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2 Una carta y un Adios

Los personajes que conforman esta historia no son míos y no pretendo ganar dinero con esta historia, solo es un pasatiempo, así que no me demanden, esta historia es hechas por una fan para fans. INUYASHAXKAGOME

La clasificación de esta historia aun esta pendiente diría que es M

A quien me recuerdas

N/A: Como verán fue un mal inicio para Kagome. Bottom of Form 1

Capitulo II

La carta y la Despedida.

Kagome fue la primer en entrar a la sala, y recibida mas que .."CORDIALMENTE" por su tía Kaede

-¡Muchacha! ¿ donde diablos te habías metido?, eso da igual dime, ¿cumpliste con lo que te encargue?, ¿siquiera te acordaste, responde dime ¿donde están?, responde- Kaede era la tia solterona (por falta del candidato adecuado según ella una mujer ya entrada en años elegantemente vestida y peinada), de Kagome y Kikio al morir su madre las había criado, decía quererlas a las dos por igual pero, se quejaba constantemente de la ingratitud y la desobediencia de Kagome y así justificaba su favoritismo por kikio.

-¡Responde! ¿¡ahora además de inútil, eres sorda!?- Aunque Kagome ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos espera satisfacerla de alguna manera ella era , a quien podía considerar lo mas cercano a una madre y por ello se ofrecía a hacer todo lo que ella requiriera y albergaba la esperanza que quizás un día, pusiera la mano en su cabello y la acariciaba con aprobación como lo había hecho innumerable cantidad de veces con kikio, penso que quizás esta vez seria diferente pero como siempre fallo.

Se giro hacia la puerta por donde había entrado he hizo un seña extendiendo el brazo como si alguien fuera a pasar, agachando la cabeza como esperando la llegada de la reina pero...

- Donde..., donde están ¿¡Es que acaso quieres tomarme el pelo!? ¡lo sabia!, ¡lo sabia! ¿es que no puedes hacer nada bien?, ni siquiera lo mas simple- Kede estaba caminando de lado a lado cual fiera enjaulada.

Kagome observo la puerta y allí no había nadie "pero como puede ser, si venían detrás mío"

- Pero ..pero...Tia..si lo hice te aseguro que...yo pues...yo... fui y ... entonces ellos...

- Entonces. .entonces ¡que!, ¡anda dame una de tus múltiples excusas para justificar tu estupidez si ya decía.. yo, seguro que en el camino te entretuviste con flores o pajarillos o quizás el hada de los dientes , hubiera enviado al caballo solo y habría tenido mas éxito! - Kaede había detenido su paso para mirar a Kagome de esa manera, esa manera que tenia como diciéndole que no tenia derecho de respirar... "¿por qué?...¿por qué?" era todo lo que ella se preguntaba "¿por qué me odias si yo...yo ... te quiero"?

Kagome solo cerraba los ojos y no hacia mas que rogarle a dios que le regalar un poco de inteligencia, para que su tía la quisiera un poco, con una vez al mes o al año le alcanzaba.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por las sonoras carcajadas provenientes del pasillo

Eran Inuyasha y Kikio se acercaban y por un momento fue feliz, esperaba que su tía le dijera "muy bien Kagome" pero...no podía estar mas equivocada...Delante suyo ya estaban ambos conversando animadamente con su tía como...como. si ella no existiera, de pronto su tía se giro hacia ella con ...oh! ..podría ser eso...una sonrisa...si ...si ..era ...una sonrisa...aprobatoria...al fin...gracias...Dios...gracias...Kaede se acerco a ella... puso su mano en su hombro y...simplemente la hizo a un lado...

- Pero muchacha mueve y quita esa sonrisa haz algo útil - Tan solo la vio recoger un sobre que se encontraba tras ella, encima de la chimenea.

Aun no se recuperaba, aun se encontraba con los brazos algo levantados y con una mueca afectada, como esperando algo mientras, su tía se dirigía a lado de Inuyasha y le extendía un sobre

- Ten hijo, como te decía tu Padre te ha enviado una carta y bueno...creí que para ti seria urgente recibir noticias suyas, ya que hace tanto no sabes de el .- Inuyasha tomo la carta y la contemplo por un momento, levemente pudo observarse en su mirada dorada un brillo especial.

- Bien por tu expresión, veo que hecho lo correcto, lee tranquilo mientras kikio y yo tomamos un te- Ambas se dirigían a la puesta cuando repararon en Kagome quien aun se encontraba en la misma estúpida posición, la observo un momento con una expresión de cansancio y..

- hey tu, .. que haces allí, anda muchacha tonta haz algo útil, ve con Sango y pídele que nos prepare un te, despertó de su sueño volvió a la realidad e intento hablar como siempre tartamudeando.

- He...si...yo...cuando ..de.. que quieres,...porque las tartas...- "Pero que estas diciendo hay tonta..tonta Kagome. .porque actúas así con razón te tratan como te tratan" era como si su mente funcionara mas rápido que su boca.

-¿Qué parte de ve por un te, no entiendes?, ahora veo que.- Kagome solo agacho la cabeza para recibir las criticas de su tía, por alguna razón nunca parecían acabar, hasta que...

- Por favor espere...- Las palabras de su tía se vieron interrumpidas por Inuyasha quien parecía observarlas, pero es que acaso..., acaso, la defendería , es cierto Inuyasha era un petulante niño rico pero era amable recién ahora se dio cuenta hasta que punto...la estaba defendiendo.. no podía ser,.. por un pequeño momento conservo la esperanza de que el ...su rostro se ilumino cuando el hablo...

- Por favor no lo hagan - el corazón de Kagome se paralizo un instante – esperen me gustaría que me acompañaran mientras la leo, después de todo somos casi familia no?- lo ultimo lo dijo con una voz algo enronquecida y mirando con añoranza a kikio.

Volvió su rostro al sobre y comenzó a abrirlo mientras ambas se acercaban al exquisito juego de sillones y le indicaban a Inuyasha un lugar para que las acompañara y procediera con la lectura.

Kagome aun se encontraba cerca de la puerta, hasta que escucho como alguien aclaraba la garganta y la observaba.

- Lo siento pero dije solo "la Familia"- dijo mientras apoyaba un brazo en su cintura, aun con la carta en su mano- Kaede observo a la puerta y la vio hay, con esa cara de yo no fui, por dio es que esa muchacha no podía ser mas inoportuna, estuvo conteniéndose todo el día para no abrir ella misma esa carta y ahora esta insensata solo dilataba todo, esa carta con sello de urgente debía contener el arreglo del futuro de su querida Kikio y con suerte el de ella también, no lo soporto mas y frunciendo el rostro dijo...- Kagome- ella la observo -a la cocina – la observo un momento mas, como no comprendiendo - ¡ eres tonta , que vayas a la cocina!- Fue cuando cayo y salió casi tropezando con su sencillo vestido corriendo como el viento.

-Te pido me disculpes, es que esa niña..., abecés me exaspera- dijo la anciana, kikio le tomo la mano y en señal de apoyo dijo

-Vamos tía sabes que no puedes alterarte así tranquila, todos sabemos como es ella, ¿verdad querido?- dijo observando Inuyasha quien solo hizo un ademan con la cabeza y contemplo por un instante , detenidamente el atuendo de Kikio era un vestido de encaje celeste exquisitamente elaborado, pero lo mas llamativo era el relleno, "realmente eres muy afortunado" penso para si.

-Muy afortunado- aunque no se dio cuenta que había exteriorizado su pensamiento, se supo descubierto cuando una anciana con una sonrrisilla de picardía se poso en el

– ¿como dices querido?- nuevamente despejo su garganta y señalo la carta y dijo – Afortunado de que papa no me olvidara, por supuesto, ¿La leemos?- Ambas mujeres asintieron después de echarse una mirada cómplice .

Mi querido Hijo 

"_Espero te encuentres bien, aunque si estas con Kikio es seguro que si , bien el motivo de esta carta es en realidad algo penoso , tu tío Setsuna Taisho se ha reunido con el Gran "Kamisama" este invierno", -_Inuyasha hizo una pausa en la lectura algo afectado observando con pesar a ambas damas aun así prosiguió,- _ y además de haber dejado un gran vacío en nuestras vidas ha dejado un imperio de negocios descuidado y lo mas importante, una viuda y unos hijos aun muy jóvenes, por ello me atrevo a pedirte que- _inuyasha hizo una nueva pausa como releyendo la carta aun sin concebirlo- _que viajes a Inglaterra será por poco tiempo, me he contactado con tu hermano Seshomaru quien se encuentra en Holanda, pero de momento imposibilitado de venir, por ello hijo te ruego, ven lo mas rápido posible no te lo pediría si no fuera importante, se que acabas de comprometerte puedes pedir a Kikio que te acompañe, prometo que no será mas de un año, tal vez menos. Se despide de ti rogando al cielo aceptes._

_Inunotaisho_

_- _Inuyasha levanto el rostro para observar la expresión de kikio quien aun junto a su tía se encontraban bastante afectadas, en su cabeza resonaba "_un año, un año", _en un año podían pasar muchas cosas se llevo la mano a la boca, el podría interesarse en alguien mas y ella no podría hacer otra cosa, que buscar otro candidato y empezar todo de nuevo, su cuerpo se lleno angustia, sintió la mano de su tía en su hombro vio su temor, no pudo mas y salió corriendo ahogando un llanto "no puede ser, no puede ser, con todo lo que hice, ¿por qué ¿ si el se va donde encontrare mejor partido, no ella no quería ser como su tía, nunca primero muerta que, envejecer soltera, o casarse con un viejo asqueroso o por porque todo tenia que ser así" era lo que rondaba en su cabeza mientras hacia carrera hasta su habitación, antes de llegar se cruzo con Kagome quien estaba transportando el te con pastel en una bandeja y la arrastro con ella, en la loca carrera a su habitación, se paro y antes de decir una palabra continuo dejando a su hermana tirada y llena de pastel, kagome se dio cuanta que lloraba y se preocupo - ¿Kikio estas bien, que ocurrió? Pero no hubo respuesta.

En la sala Inuyasha no dejaba de observar la puerta por la que había salido su novia, tuvo el impulso de correr pero...una mano lo sostuvo y lo miro conciliatoriamente, ..

- No, tranquilo- el continuo un poco la marcha hacia la puerta pero nuevamente se vio interrumpido –Tranquilo , tranquilo conozco a mi Kikio, ella esta... , esta sensible,. .con eso del noviazgo reciente, inocentemente cree que tu dejaras de quererla, - por un momento sostuvo la mirada y se dio cuenta que Inuyasha estaba desesperado, desesperado con ello su miedo se disipo un poco, quizás no estaba todo perdido si el estaba tan encaprichado con kikio como lo veía ahora, entonces quizás no habría problema alguno- tranquilo hijo, ya te dije son,... nervios de novia, ella te quiere bien y es lógico que reaccione así, deja yo hablo con ella te aseguro que todo estará muy bien – Inuyasha la miro con incredulidad mientras ella salía tras Kikio, después de todo debía confiar en ella, era como su madre, no es así, "maldita sea papa como pudo pasar esto" mientras pensaba, no pudo evitar jurar que si ella no quería que viajase, o peor esto ponía en peligro su relación, el mandaría todo al demonio y se quedarían juntos, y si era necesario huirían , el sabia que Kikio, viviría con el donde sea y como sea, si de algo estaba seguro era del Amor de su "Querida Kikio".

CONTINUARA...

N/A: Pues como verán en este capitulo he tratado de mostrar de una forma, mas completa el comportamiento los personajes, por lo menos los principales, espero que haya quedado claro. Se que el personaje de Kagome aun no despega, pero como dije, este capitulo es para completar en parte la Introducción aun tengo varias cartas bajo la manga , o era conejos en la chistera bueno , lo que sea, gracias mil, hasta pronto.

DEBORA ANABEL


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes que conforman esta historia no son míos y no pretendo ganar dinero con esta historia, solo es un pasatiempo, así que no me demanden, esta historia es hechas por una fan para fans. INUYASHAXKAGOME

La clasificación de esta historia aun esta pendiente diría que es M

A quien me recuerdas

N/A: Como verán fue un mal inicio para Kagome. Bottom of Form 1

Capitulo III

Mascara.

Kaede se encontraba recorriendo con paso presuroso hacia la habitación de Kikio maquinando en su cabeza cuales serian las palabras que ella debería decirle a Inuyasha para mantenerlo "comiendo de su mano" de pronto... "una Idea, una fabulosa idea", su rostro dejo atrás cualquier tipo de temor por la noticia del viaje y reflejo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- "bien,...bien ...todo estará mas.. que bien. Se cruzo con Kagome quien aun recogía los trozos del exquisito juego de te de porcelana que habían caído con la repentina marcha de Kikio , - ¡Por dios! Pero que has hecho niñita estúpida- Kagome se llevo la mano a la boca ahogando un grito soltando lo que había recogido.

- Yo...- dijo aterrada,- yo. .. .tía lo que paso fue que Kikio...ella- Kagome se callo porque la mirada de su tía al mencionar a Kikio se había desfigurado por el enojo

-¡¿Qué falsos vas a levantar a tu pobre hermana, he?! No intentes culparla por tu torpeza como te atreves – lo ultimo lo dijo levantando la mano hacia ella. Kagome dejo todo en suelo y puso ambas manos sobre su cara protegiéndose.

- Perdón tía es...que ..bueno ..ella- el ceño de su tía se arrugo mas y decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema pero las palabras le salieron atropelladamente balbucear .- Diiigoo elllaa ssee enncoonnttrraba taannn altttterada que buennno- la mirada de su tía se dirigió nuevamente al corredor.

- dime tía ¿Es que le ocurrió algo malo? Dijo con una voz mas normal- Kaede pareció meditar la respuesta y cuando parecía que ella respondería se retiro bufando

- Eso... no es asunto tuyo, recoge eso ya mismo y llévale un café a Inuyasha,- se giro para observarla otra vez – ningún error mas o veras lo que realmente es un castigo, ¿entiendes?

Kagome trago con fuerza y solo asintió rápidamente y en cuanto su tía retomaba su camino, recogió todo rápidamente y se metió en la cocina.

&&&&&En la cocina &&&&&

Era un ligar bastante grande cacerolas, cucharones y cuchillos adornaban las paredes, dentro podía observarse una gran cocina, con ollas a punto de hervor, pan , pasteles, tartas sobre una gran mesa rodeada por sillas.

Kagome entro, dejo la bandeja con los restos sobre la mesa y se apoyo contra la puerta, acomodando algo de su largo cabello azabache sobre su hombro suspirando fuertemente.

- Un centavo por tus pensamientos...- Se dejo oír, Kagome levanto el rostro hacia donde provenía la voz, la puerta de servicio en la entrada una muchacha de cabellos y ojos marrones vestida con un vestido azul demasiado sencillo y un delantal la canasta del mandado repleta de verdura y fruta fresca.

-¡ Sango! Que bueno que ya estas aquí.- diciendo esto se dirigió hacia a ella rápidamente, tomando la canasta y poniéndola en el suelo , simplemente se abrazo a ella como a su tabla de salvación. – No se que haría sin ti, mi querida hermana...

En realidad Sango no era su hermana de sangre pero aun recordaba poco después que enterraron a su madre, ese día se habia quedado completamente sola.

"Flashback" 

_Una niña de 9 años, se encontraba llorando a lado de una cama donde una mujer terminaba de vestir a una niña un poco menor con un delicado vestido con bolados._

_- tía, por favor yo quiero ver a mi mama por ultimas vez..., por favor, llévame- la pequeña kagome sujetaba la falda de su tía, su carita cubierta de lagrimas. La observo por un momento y se giro para poner a kikio en el suelo._

_- Ahora te preocupa tu madre, eres una descarada después de lo que la hiciste padecer, tal vez si tu no hubieses sido tan insistente para que jugara contigo, ella...ella estaría aun con nosotros.- Kagome comenzó a llorar mas fuerte._

_-¡Ya cállate!, deja de fingir que sufres por Ayako, tu no eres mas que una cínica, la única que merece estar con ella es Kikio, ya que por tu "culpa" su madre murió.- dijo con gran énfasis al final, la puerta tras ellas se abrió, dando paso a un hombre alto de cabello obscuro elegantemente vestido con un traje negro atractivo pero su rostro reflejaba un gran pesar unas ojeras pronunciadas opacaban su rostro, lucia mas que cansado._

_-¡Papa! – Kagome se abrazo a su cintura y sollozo un poco, el hizo que se soltara diciendo _

_- Ten cuidado, me ensuciaras, ya están listas dijo mirando a Kaede, por algún motivo se negaba a establecer contacto visual con Kagome. _

_- Ya estaríamos listas, si es que esta malcriada no estuviera dando lata- se giro para ver a Kikio y tomar su mano quien le sonrío levemente y empezaron a andar._

_Pero la pequeña Kagome se interpuso entre ellos y la puerta y dijo_

_- Por favor papa, dile a tía Kaede que me lleve, por favor- miro a su papa con ojos esperanzados mas, este solo acerco su mano hacia la puerta y... avanzo no se detuvo, tan solo la ignoro. - ¡Papa!,.. papa... por favor papa... yo también quiero despedir a mama...-_

_-¡Es suficiente! Niña deja de hacer sufrir a tu padre de ese modo, ¿por qué no puedes ser como tu hermana?, casi podría jurar que no lo son ¡ojalá y no hubieras nacido!- hablo con tanto desdén que Kagome sintió que un agujero se había abierto en su pecho _

- _Ahora quítate- ambas pasaron por la puerta y bajaron al salón cuando estaban a punto de salir nuevamente Kagome le dio alcance gritando sus nombres solo que esta vez se dirigió a Kikio._

_- Por favor hermanita dile, a tía Kaede que me lleve te lo ruego, prácticamente se postro ante ella.- Kikio se giro y cambio momentáneamente su mirada de indiferencia por una casi de repulsión, mientras arrugaba la nariz se dirigió a ella.. _

_- Tu no eres mas mi hermana, por tu culpa, ya no tengo mama.- Kaede solo acaricio levemente la cabeza de Kikio y salieron hacia el jardín donde los esperaba su padre, nadie se percato del estruendoso sonido que hizo el corazón de Kagome al romperse en mil pedazos, esas palabras y las imágenes de su padre dejándola se repetían en su cabeza intensificando su dolor mas y mas._

_Continuo un momento mas sollozando aun, en medio de la sala rodeada por esa gran casa _

_Que amenazaba con tragársela , pidiendo fervientemente a Kamisama que la llevara con su mama, para no estar mas sola._

_De pronto... unos pasos tras ellas se dejaron oír, no se percato hasta que una pequeña mano se poso en su cabeza , provocando que volteara y observara unos brillantes ojos color café , era una niña con cabello largo sostenido en una coleta, con no mas que un par de años mas que ella, le sonreía._

_- No llores nena... yo si quiero ser tu hermana – en ese instante hizo lo que siempre haría desde entonces al sentirse sola o triste se abrazo a ella, y agradeció a Dios, a su madre que le evitaran, un ángel para que estuviera con ella._

"Fin del Flashback" 

Si desde entonces, ellas eran inseparables, Sango había tenido una vida casi como la de ella salvo por su condición social, por ello había sido traída desde tan joven para trabajar de sirvienta, mas sin embargo para Kagome no había diferencia para ella Sango era simplemente su "Dulce Hermana", desde entonces y como una forma de agradecer a dios ella podía soportar los mas duros castigos o burlas por parte de quien sea, simplemente intentaba sonreír pararse y seguir, por que sabia que tenia a alguien que la consolara que la cuidara y también tenia a alguien a quien cuidar. Ella ya no estaba sola.

Los ojos de Sango la escrutaron un momento mas, desde su abrazo.

- Baya, si ese recibimiento me das cuando solo he ido a la huerta, me imagino que será cuando baya al mercado- Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír ante su comentario, de alguna manera su presencia la ayudaba a recobrar fuerzas, se separo lentamente de ella y seco una lagrima solitaria de su rostro, estiro su vestido como intentando borrar arrugas imaginarias y se encamino a la mesa para preparar una taza con el café y el pastel que debía llevar, Sango la observo realizar sus movimientos lentamente y por el rostro que llevaba este no era un buen día , aunque cualquier día con esa tía y esa hermana distaban de ser agradables, pero de nada servia compadecerla ella necesitaba ser fuerte y enfrentar la vida así que cada vez que ella ponía esa cara ella tan solo, la molestaba.

- Así que era eso...ha –Kagome la miro un momento, - "dedos de mantequilla" ha vuelto hacer de las suyas,... pobrecillas- continuo mirando los restos tazas- otras mas que caen en el cumplimiento del deber- agrego con una voz solemne, haciendo un sonido de trompeta como despidiendo a los soldados de la guerra civil - pero no se preocupen les daremos un entierro digno- de pronto se giro ante su estupefacta amiga y dijo- ollas, cacerolas y demás utensilios estamos aquí reunidos para despedir a estas tazas de 100 años que pudieron sobrevivir, generaciones, innumerables mudanzas, tempestades perecieron en la flor de su uso , nunca estuvieron preparadas para dedos de mantequilla "Kagome" el terror de las piezas de te- miro nuevamente a Kagome quien ya había puesto durante el discurso como 14 cucharadas de azúcar al café, finalmente sus miradas se encontraron y no pudieron mas que reír a carcajadas.

&&&&En la sala &&&&

Inuyasha aun continuaba el sala esperando por Kikio, por su tía o por cualquiera que le diera noticias de cualquier tipo, no entendía como no había dejado ya su pasividad y había arrancado hacia la habitación de Kikio, realmente esperar no era su fuerte y le parecía que habían parado horas desde que la anciana se había ido tras ella, comenzó a caminar cual fiera enjaulada se acerco a la chimenea y mientras tamborileaba sus dedos en la base observo el reloj y para su fastidio tal solo habían pasado un par de minutos. "maldición" es todo lo que se cruzaba por su mente.

La puesta se habrio...el sonrío ante la expectativa que fuera ella su querida...las ideas y su sonrisa se disiparon ante la presencia de Kagome quien entraba con una bandeja, "pero por Dios es que esta niña no conocía el tacto, como podía pensar que el podría comer cuando su corazón estaba en juego, sencillamente era una tonta" "- Tonta – se le escapo sin darse cuenta , hasta que Kagome se giro hacia el y tal solo por un momento le pareció ver en sus ojos un destello de furia, algo muy poco común en ella quien, nunca demostraba mayor expresión que una sonrisa de sumisión..."baaaa...debía solo ser su imaginación, esa mujer era el hielo personificado y de todas formas a el que le importaba".

- Su café... señor - lo puso sobre la mesa, realmente se había molestado , pero trato de controlarse aun sufría los efectos de su diversión en la cocina y esas cosas le renovaban el espíritu, a veces como en esta ocasión hacían aflorar su carácter , el carácter que su tía había domado a base de chicotes, aun estaba allí solo que dormido y era mejor siguiera así por su integridad física y la de Sango, controlo nuevamente su expresión se llevo la bandeja al pecho como escudo, esperando por si el necesitara algo mas.

- No quiero nada mas así que, vete - dijo mirándola fijamente, ella se giro sobre sus talones y se encamino a la puerta.

Pero Inuyasha estaba tan nervioso, sabia si se quedaba solo, volvería a intentar salir tras Kikio a si que se dijo así mismo "cualquier compañía es buena, si... aun ella" se dijo así mismo casi con incredulidad.

- Espera...- ella continuo a la puerta considerando la idea, que su imaginación solía jugarle malas pasadas – espera, muchacha – volvió a repetir esta vez consiguiendo que ella se detuviera completamente.

- si señor – enfatizo lo ultimo , el la miro como pensando que se arrepentiría luego de esto, penso una excusa para retenerla cuando ella hablo nuevamente – Kagome – el pestañeo confundido

- ¿Cómo?- y la miro nuevamente como bicho raro.

- Me llamo Kagome- el pestañeo nuevamente y asintió

- Lo se, lo se, ... olvidas quien soy – o claro que no se olvidaba quien "era el petulante niño rico que justo a su hermana disfrutaban de ridiculizarla."

- Quédate- dijo el – no me gusta comer solo y bueno...tu compañía es mejor que nada.- simplemente lo observo calladamente, suspiro y se apoyo contra una de las paredes " Este será un largo día"

&&&&En la habitación de Kikio &&&&

La señora Kaede abrió lentamente la puerta, era un habitación grande con grandes ventanas que daban a un hermoso jardín, colgaban de ellas un juego de cortinas transparentes de un tenue color pastel que hacían juego con el delicado tocar y los lienzos que colgaban de la cama, era la cama de una princesa con finas sabanas de seda y almohadones bordados a mano.

El centro de cama una figura recostada boca abajo con los pies encogidos sobre la cama al parecer lloraba. La observo un momento, cerro lentamente la puerta simplemente meneo la cabeza y arrugo un poco el ceño.

- ¿Que crees que hiciste halla fuera jovencita?- aun no recibía respuesta de ella así que continuo- Entiendo que estés preocupada, pero eso no justifica el salir corriendo así, ¿es acaso ese el comportamiento de una niña decente? – Aun sin respuesta, Kaede se precipito a lado de la cama la tomo por el brazo y la obligo a observarla, su cara estaba completamente desfigurada por el llanto su pelo algo enmarañado, su tía la soto bufando – Dios pero mira que cara traes, ahora déjate de niñeras , arréglate y ve donde Inuyasha antes que se valla.

Kikio se giro a ella y la miro como si, fuera de Marte – No quiero- dijo cual niña caprichosa y nuevamente se acomodo boca abajo en la cama haciendo un berrinche.

Kaede intento controlarse pero volviendo a su posición la tomo del brazo la levanto practicante obligándola a sentarse y le hablo seriamente – Escúchame bien niña caprichosa, no vamos a perder todo lo que hemos ganado solo por tu estupidez , anda levántate ya, arréglate debes tranquilizar a tu novio- Kikio se zafo como pudo del agarre y comenzó a caminar por la habitación murmurando maldiciones entre dientes.

-¡Arreglarme!, ¡Ha! No pienso perder mas tiempo con el ..., que se tranquilice solo, el no me tranquilizara cuando se fije en otra y me deje de lado, para que perder mas energías en el, mejor... pensemos en otro candidato. Existen muchos candidatos aun mas ricos que Inuyasha.

- Pues dime, en quien pensamos, En el medico del Pueblo Myoga que ya ha enterrado 5 esposas, tiene como 20 hijos cuando muera solo veras migajas o Totosai que un tacaño, con tal de no heredar su preciados dinero, creo viviría para siempre.

- ¡Basta tía! de todas formas aunque no me case tengo el dinero de mis padres que no es nada despreciable

- OH... te refieres al dinero que deberás compartir con Kagome, la iglesia , los pobres, por si no lo recuerdas tu madre colaboraba con todos ellos, y tu padre no ha cambiado una coma de el, aun sin querer saber nada de Kagome, estoy segura que ella quedara mejor, parada que tu.

- Aun así es mas dinero del que necesitare en una vida- Kaede se movió de su posición y se paro enfrente de Kikio, obligándola a detenerse

- Vamos Kikio- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos- conozco tus gustos, joyas, vestidos, viajes, fiestas, créeme ese dinero no te durara y luego que harás - se giro y dio un par de pasos lentamente- estarás soltera y pobre, en poco tiempo y que harás empezaras ha venderte por un par de monedas y vestidos usados- Kikio volteo hacia el ventanal sin querer escucharla mas.

- Eso no pasara porque yo...

- Tienes razón eso no pasara, por que te arreglaras, he iras con tu novio a pedir disculpas y a convencerlo que todo fue producto de tu miedo al perderlo y buscaras la manera de que solo piense en ti a cada momento hasta que regrese, si es necesario te entregaras a el.

Se giro a su tía con cara de haber escuchado algo aberrante. - ¡Nunca! Primero muerta que prostitut...

- ¡Oh!... Kikio no me vengas con esas estupideces, estoy mas que enterada que su comportamiento, es todo menos casto cuando están solos,... porque crees que los dejo solos tanto tiempo, despierta eso es lo que buscan los hombres, ya sabes, sinceramente no se hasta donde han llegado pero estoy segura que ha sido suficiente como para tenerlo estupidizado, solo continua así, además ... Inuyasha es un hombre joven de buen ver, educado, limpio y culto, créeme no encontraras mejor partido, menos uno tan manejable.

-¡ sufiente ¡ eso lo dices tu porque no tienes que soportarlo, tu no tienes idea lo que tengo que soportar, su comportamiento, .. abecés es tan salvaje que no se , parece que no se diera cuenta que esta conmigo y no con una de sus mujerzuelas.- espeto Kikio ofuscada y completamente enrojecida de la rabia.

- ¡Pues tendrás que soportarlo!, ¡déjate de niñerías!, que yo también tuve que hacer concesiones y créeme cuando estés nadando en dinero me lo agradecerás, cuando seas su esposa ni siquiera tendrán que compartir habitación y si quiere deshacerse de ti algún día créeme no necesitaras casarte nuevamente para vivir como reina, el deberá darte mucho dinero. – diciendo esto tomo un cepillo y le hizo una seña para que se sentara en la silla Kikio pareció meditarlo un momento y luego de mala gana lo hizo.

&&&& En la sala &&&&

No sabia que lo ponía mas nervioso el verse obligado a esperar o el hecho de Kagome pareciera no tener el menor interés en dirigirle la palabra, desde que se le había ocurrido la "grandiosa" idea de que se quedara, ella permanecía de pie, mirando con gran interés algo al parecer inexistente en la pared de enfrente, la observaba durante largos periodos de tiempo y aun no lograba que ella lo mirara, "con un demonio" para que le pedí que me acompañara, por lo menos por educación debería de conversarle, después de todo el era su cuñado, no se... existen tantas trivialidades para hacer charla, el clima, algunos matrimonios y fiestas, aunque ahora que lo meditaba un poco nunca la había visto en fiesta alguna, es verdad que su novia le había dicho que fue presentada en sociedad hace tiempo ya y que hizo el completo ridículo, tal vez por eso nunca mas fue invitada a ningún lado a nadie le gustan las mujeres que no saben manejarse en sociedad, Kikio en cambio es el centro de atención en cualquier fiesta se permitió suspirar un momento profundamente al recordarla ataviada con uno de sus tantos vestidos de fiesta luego de un instante, se imagino sin ella, durante un largo año se le produjo un nudo en la garganta de pronto la perilla de la puerta parecía llamarlo a gritos, detuvo sus pensamientos de repente y penso que si seguía así cometería alguna locura, desvío su rostro nuevamente a Kagome y esta vez realmente le presto atención era de baja estatura si estuvieran de pie, con trabajos le llegaría al hombro, sus ojos eran negros y brillantes, escucho un leve suspiro proveniente de ella y se pregunto si realmente ella tal como se la habían descripto; envidiosa, libertina, odiosa en pocas palabras "mala semilla" aun que, parada allí, tranquila como estaba realmente... no lo parecía, mas bien parecía todo lo contrario aunque si era envidiosa, lo entendía con una hermana como Kikio cualquiera la sentiría, ella era "perfecta" pero lo segundo lo de libertina, se vestía como una monja realmente no lo parecía. Inuyasha continuo meditando su opinión sobre Kagome un momento mas y se dio cuenta que nunca había intercambiado mas de dos o tres palabras ni aun cuando el la molestaba. Y pesar de lo que sabia de ella se dijo, "¿por qué no?" de todas maneras ahora debía ocupar su tiempo en algo.

Comenzó a aclarar su garganta, pero aun así ella no volteo a verlo, seguía observando la pared como si fuera lo mas interesante, la aclaro un par de veces mas hasta que se ahogo con su propia saliva, y... comenzó a toser eso si llamo la atención de kagome quien rápidamente se aproximo a el y le sirvió un vaso con agua, el la observo un momento mientras bebía el agua durante un instante pudo ver en ella un dejo de preocupación, pero simplemente lo ignoro, nuevamente Kagome se giro sin esperar ni un gracias se dirigió a su pared, pero antes el hablo.

- Gracias- ella continuo en la misma posición como si la cosa no fuera con ella, entonces el levanto el rostro algo ofuscado, y hablo mas alto – ¡He dicho gracias! Ella si se giro esta vez y pudo observar claramente la mirada encendida de el, y se señalo a si misma con un dedo como preguntando, si lo decía por ella, el arrugo mas, si era posible el ceño.

- ¿¡ Eres tonta!?, o solo intentas tomarme el pelo- ella solo levanto los hombros como diciendo que no entendía.

- ¡Te estoy dando las gracias por lo del agua, tonta es que no lo entiendes!- ella se sorprendió un momento, el realmente le agradecía, y aunque era un detestable ser viperino decidió como dijo Sango una vez "Debes tomar lo poco bueno que te da la vida, porque quizás no te de mas" así que le dio la sonrisa mas sincera que pudo y ...

- No se preocupe, no hay de que darlas- sonrió una vez mas y se apoyo nuevamente en la pared.

Inuyasha no había esperado esa reacción por parte de ella no las palabras sino ... sino... esa sonrisa que era...era tan... un sonido en la puerta le hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo prácticamente brincar de su asiento, al ver entrar a la señora Kaede seguida de una cabizbaja Kikio.

El se aproximo a ella, miro por un momento a Kaede quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Kikio yo...- dijo el- si tu por algún motivo no quieres ... pues yo no quiero perderte, así que ...tu – Kikio levanto súbitamente el rostro sus ojos estaban tan brillante que simplemente Inuyasha enmudeció. Ella corrió hacia el lo abrazo y por ultimo dijo, con el rostro perdido en su pecho dijo.

- Perdóname,... perdóname amor, fui una tonta.- Inuyasha solo la abrazo mas fuerte para luego separarse un poco, y besarla Kaede sonrío de oreja a oreja, mientras sacaba de la sala a Kagome, prácticamente a los empujones.

CONTINUARA...

N/A : Se abran quedado pensando ¿Ganara el Oscar kikio?, ¿dónde esta el papa de Kagome quien supuestamente estaba con Kaede en el primer capitulo? O ¿cuál es el motivo por que el padre de kagome no puede verla ni en pintura? o quizás ¿cual es el motivo del odio de Inuyasha ,Kaede y Kikio para con la pobre Kagome? Aunque he hablado un poco de Inuyasha o ¿donde esta la despedida en el capitulo dos si aun en el tres no se a ido? Pues bien estas y otras preguntas serán respondidas tarde o temprano. Sayonara.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a Anyara "siempre en Amor" y a Saya Lupin ya que sin ellas no habría podido subir el fic, gracias chicas su ayuda para mi fue invaluable y por ultimo pero no menos importante a Jimena-chan, Cattita, Kisa-chan-Sohma, dyelby-chan quienes se molestaron en dejar un comentario y a todos aquellos que lo leyeron.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

DEBORA ANABEL


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes que conforman esta historia no son míos y no pretendo ganar dinero con esta historia, solo es un pasatiempo, así que no me demanden, esta historia es hechas por una fan para fans. INUYASHAXKAGOME

La clasificación de esta historia aun esta pendiente diría que es M

A quien me recuerdas

Inuyasha ha amado mucho a una joven mujer, al volver de un viaje se entera que ha desaparecido cegado por el dolor se niega al mundo, hasta que es necesitado por alguien tal vez con un destino mas miserable que el de el.

Esta historia esta ambientada en la época antigua es decir, caballos carruajes, pero sin olvidar algunos objetos de modernidad, los primeros teléfonos, telégrafos , autos.

"..." PENSAMIENTOS

- DIALOGOS-

&&&&& CAMBIO DE ESCENA

/NOTA DE AUTORA/ N/A

////FLASHBACK////

A quien me recuerdas 

Capitulo IV : Te esperare, tu me esperaras.

Habían transcurrido un par de días desde lo ocurrido en casa de Kikio, donde luego de la reconciliación, y de la declaración de amor profundo y desinteresado de ella, quien le explico a Inuyasha que no debían de huir de sus responsabilidades que "el dinero", perdón... la familia estaban primero, y que aun que lo amaba con locura no podían decepcionar a sus padres yéndose lejos sin su consentimiento, aun cuando ella sin siquiera pensarlo, se iría con el donde fuera, ella contendría su corazón y estoicamente soportaría su separación, todo esto lo dijo en el tono mas solemne y determinado.

Inuyasha sintiéndose, conmovido con tan "sincera" declaración decidió de buena gana formalizar su compromiso y fijar la fecha de su boda para el día en que el regresara.

A lo que Kikio respondió ruborizándose como una quinceañera ante su primer halago.

- Oh,.. Inuyasha me haces tan feliz, pero no me gustaría que lo hicieras por obligación, porque en una año pueden cambiar tantas cosas, no me gustaría que te vieras obligado a hacerlo, aunque yo muriera de pena- dijo esto girándose y llevándose ambas manos al rostro y simulando que lagrimas se le escapaban- te amo y nunca te oblig...- antes de que ella pudiera terminar la frase, el la había tomado del brazo, con una mano le levanto el mentón y la observo con infinita ternura

- Kikio eres tan buena estoy seguro que no encontrare a nadie como tu, eres tan dulce e inocente, tu y yo nos casaremos esta decidido- finalizo besándola con pasión, y como otras veces ella... apenas respondió.

Los primeros en saber la noticia fueron Kaede y Kagome, la tia felicito a los novios y dijo que ya empezaba a extrañar a su pequeña Kikio, de quien no se habia separado ni un minuto desde la muerte de su madre, a lo que Inuyasha respondió que ella tendría una lugar en la casa en que vivieran, que ella era bienvenida. La señora Kaede acepto luego de muchos ruegos y suplicas de los futuros esposos, Kagome hizo el ademan de saludarlos, pero que en cuanto el le dirigió una mirada, Kaede la envío a la cocina, a buscar a Sango para que trajera champaña para festejar , y a ella la envío a avisarle a su padre, quien se encontraba en su oficina personalmente, ya que el recién adquirido y costoso teléfono extrañamente se había descompuesto. Claro que la bondadosa tía se había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que el padre de Kikio estaba al regresar en cualquier momento y la pobre Kagome haría un recorrido en vano y se perdería el pequeño festejo.

Como decía varios días después, los novios se encontraban considerando opciones para la vivienda que compartirían, la cual quedaría pagada para que Kikio la decorara a su gusto sin limite de costo para lo cual Inuyasha le abrió una cuentas en el banco.

Se encontraban los tres enfrente de una gigantesca mansión, con un hermoso jardín, que mas bien podía ser un bosque, con altas rejas y una maravillosa vista del mar.

El vendedor se aproximo a ellos mientras les hablaba del linaje de los antiguos dueños y lo razonable que era el precio. Kikio miro el papel y miro la casa casi con nostalgia, la cual no paso desapercibida por Inuyasha quien puso la mano en su hombro.

- ¿Qué ocurre amor, no te gusta la casa?, por que podemos ver otras- Kikio se giro nuevamente y miro la casa, Kaede observo al vendedor, tomo su brazo y le pidió si podría enseñarle el resto de la casa, se alejaron dejando solos a los novios.

- No Inuyasha no es... bueno es que es muy linda y creo que hasta puedo imaginar a nuestros hijos jugar en este jardín, pero aun así...es...es tan- el se había perdido por un momento en las palabras de Kikio la idea de tener muchos hijos simplemente le fascinaba, el no se crío junto con su hermano y por muchos años se había sentido muy solo.

- Pues a mi la idea me encanta, ¿cuál es el problema? – dijo el.

- es ...es que es tan cara- el la observo por un momento y sonrío.

- Ya te dije que no te aflijas por eso, se que el valor se sale un poco del presupuesto pero... esto es poco para mi princesa- dijo con ojos enamorados, la beso en la mejilla, le hizo una seña al vendedor para que se reuniera con el, y mientras acordaban el contrato Kaede se aproximo a ella.

- Esta casa es demasiado extravagante y cara, te dije que era ... – iba a continuar pero

- Es mía- dijo sin mas su sobrina, los ojos de Kaede casi salen de sus órbitas, pestañeo un momento y miro con estupefacción a Kikio. - ¿Cómo... como. .lo conseguiste? dijo

- Como siempre use alguno de los puntos débiles de Inuyasha, le dije que "podía imaginar a nuestros hijos correr por este jardín"- dijo exagerando un poco mas el tono meloso que había usado para convencer a su novio.

- Y te creyó, por que...¿no me digas que al casarte vas a tener tantos hijos?- su sobrina se detuvo y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

- Por dios tía como se te ocurre, yo no pienso perder mi figura, solamente para complacer a Inuyasha, además cuantos mas seamos menos dinero quedara para mi- Kaede pareció meditarlo un momento y luego acoto.

- Pero que me dices mas adelante, digo tarde o temprano compartirán alcoba y bueno... una cosa llevara a la otra y...- el solo pensamiento de que Inuyasha la tocara , la repugnaba pero el concebir un vástago de ese pelele era simplemente inconcebible.

- Nunca tía, existen yerbas para evitar que eso ocurra y cuando vea que pasa el tiempo y no me embarazo, desistirá y me dejara tranquila- todo parecía muy fácil pero a Kaede no le parecía tanto.

- y si te lleva a un medico el puede obligarte a ir y ... no se ... pedirte que hagas un tratamiento o peor querrá adoptar un niño, no crees que es mejor tener aunque sea solo uno total compartirás con tu propia sangre el dinero. Kikio se imagino por un instante la idea de ella y un bebe en brazos, negó rotundamente la posibilidad, no ella no podía perder valiosos años de vida soportando a un bastardo que solo la ataría a esta ciudad, nunca... ella quería viajar , ver el mundo, "vivir la vida", nunca... debía evitar a toda costa cualquiera de las posibilidades, de pronto se le ocurrió.

- Ya se... si, tomare las hierbas para evitar cualquier embarazo, si el quiere que vea un medico lo haré, pero lamentablemente y para mi desgracia, estos nunca surtirán efecto y si se le ocurre adoptar un bastardo, simplemente le diré que no lo haga por que el verlo me recordaría al pequeño que nunca podré albergar en mi seno.- termino con lagrimas en los ojos observando a Kaede se miraron por un momento y rieron con ganas.

Inuyasha a la distancia les hizo señas con las llaves, Kikio sonrió de oreja a oreja y tomando la mano de Kaede.

- Vamos tía- dijo emocionada- este es un pequeño paso para la familia Taisho y un gran paso para la "gran Kikio".

A lo lejos una figura se perdía en el horizonte una lagrima, corría en el rostro de un bella mujer, quien continuaba extendiendo el brazo para despedir a su prometido, suspiro seco sus lagrimas y regreso al lado de su tía, colocando un pañuelo en su nariz.

- Al fin pense que jamas se iría, este ligar apesta- dijo con cansancio- casi se me acalambra el brazo, ojalá se fuera por mas tiempo

- Por favor Kikio, no exageres y ... como puedes decir que tarde mas tiempo ¿no temes que alguien mas te lo quite?- espeto severamente mirando a su sobrina.

- Eso no pasara tía- dijo con seguridad- hubieras visto como se despidió de mi, por dios aun puedo sentir sus labios en mi- dijo mientras se limpiaba con el pañuelo la boca- el nunca dejara de pensar en mi, le enviare una que otra carta diciendo lo mucho que ya lo extraño, es mas envíe una a su nueva dirección esta mañana.

- Tu si que eres brillante , y dime que haremos ahora.

- Pues...- se llevo la mano al mentón en señal de análisis- no se viajar, ser libre con el dinero que dejo Inuyasha podremos comprar muchas cosas.

- Pero Kikio ese dinero es para la casa, que pasara cuando regrese y vea que no has hecho nada.

- Compraremos algunas cosas arreglaremos una o dos habitaciones y le dirás que me venció la melancolía y lo único que podías hacer para contentarme era comprar vestidos y joyas- termino con un suspiro profundo- se bien que el no me negara nada, hasta creo que si se lo pidiera el mismo se pondría de alfombra para la sala.

- Hay Kikio eres terrible, ¿ Como puedes aprovecharte de un muchacho tan bueno?- lo ultimo lo dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Ambas se miraron y rieron.

- Ven tía vamos a comprarte un par de joyas, que te hacen falta.- Caminaron tranquilamente por el puerto rumbo al centro, mientras eran observadas por un figura que esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

- Con que Kikio, ah... eres encantadora y serás mía.

&&&& En el Mar &&&&

Inuyasha seguía parado en el mismo sitio desde donde se había despedido de Kikio perdiendo su mirada en el inmenso mar, abocando su ultimo pensamiento a aquella a quien amaba mas que nada.

- Regresare pronto Kikio, por favor espérame...

CONTINUARA...

N/A: Bien que les ha parecido, esta Kikio es una pillina no creen, una personita me preguntado el motivo por el cual hago tan mala a Kikio, en realidad no creo que sea mala, sino simplemente es mas buena con ella misma que con otros. Por favor cualquier sugerencia me la hacen saber sus criticas, me son muy útiles. Sayonara.

MUCHAS GRACIAS. DEBORA ANABEL


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes que conforman esta historia no son míos y no pretendo ganar dinero con esta historia, solo es un pasatiempo, así que no me demanden, esta historia es hechas por una fan para fans. INUYASHAXKAGOME

La clasificación de esta historia aun esta pendiente diría que es M

A quien me recuerdas

Inuyasha ha amado mucho a una joven mujer, al volver de un viaje se entera que ha desaparecido cegado por el dolor se niega al mundo, hasta que es necesitado por alguien tal vez con un destino mas miserable que el suyo.

Esta historia esta ambientada en la época antigua es decir, caballos carruajes, pero sin olvidar algunos objetos de modernidad, los primeros teléfonos, telégrafos , autos.

"..." PENSAMIENTOS

- DIALOGOS-

&&&&& CAMBIO DE ESCENA

/NOTA DE AUTORA/ N/A

////FLASHBACK////

Capitulo: V Jugando con fuego.

&&&&En el interior de una habitación &&&&

Podían escucharse risas, ...palabras dichas entre suspiros producto de un apasionado encuentro.

Un hombre y una mujer de cabellos obscuros sobre una cama de sabanas blancas ubica en el centro de una sencilla habitación.

La figura mas fina sobre la otra, riendo y besándose en intervalos.

Por la ventana podía observarse el cielo claro de una mañana, desde fuera el sonido de las campanadas, dan final a la misa del domingo, las palomas que surcan el cielo y los murmullos de la gente que empiezan a ocupar su lugar en el mercado.

La figura mas fina deja de sonreír para incorporarse mientras la otra insiste en retenerla a fuerza de besos.

- Basta ya, suelta...- son las pocas palabras que logra pronunciar la pelinegra ante los insistentes besos de su compañero, la muchacha logra separarse a duras penas tanteando su vestido por la cama, lo encuentra e intenta levantarse de la cama pero nuevamente es retenida por su insistente amigo, logra recostarla nuevamente en el lecho para continuar con los besos, ella deja de forcejear y finalmente cede, ... hasta que el insistente murmullo se deja escuchas mas cerca, mas y mas, toma conciencia rápidamente y con todas sus fuerzas logra empujar al muchacho quien solo frunce el ceño mientras ella rueda al otro lado de la cama y comienza a vestirse rápidamente, el la mira aun desde el suelo como forcejea graciosamente con una bota camina por la habitación acomodándose el peinado, el se levanta finalmente, se aproxima a ella y la abraza por la espalda posesivamente, Ella intenta soltarse.

- Déjame ya , tengo que regresar ¿acaso no sabes que hora es?, la misa ya termino- dijo ella apartando sus brazos de mala manera, anudando alrededor de su cuello una capa negra que la cubría hasta los pies, un singular abrigo para la época, que distaba de ser invernal.

El hombre se aproximo nuevamente como no aceptando la negativa, ella se camino por la habitación esquivándolo, tomando unos zarcillos de la mesa de noche que completaban su atuendo.

El hombre pareció rendirse y se recostó nuevamente en la cama observando mientras se los colocaba.

-¿Cuándo volverás?- consulto, ella no lo miro y se encamino hacia la puerta. Entonces el insistió - ¿ He dicho cuando volverás?- al no recibir respuesta – ¡O me dices cuando volverás o me veré obligado a buscarte en tu casa!- Ella al fin pareció comprender su tono de amenaza, pero se negó a sentirse intimidada por sus palabras y respondió en un tono mas fuerte .

- ¡ No te atreverías!- el la miro desafiándola con la mirada, se mantuvieron un momento la mirada hasta que ella suspiro y dijo – No creo que sea pronto, mi familia me tiene muy controlada, por poco no vine hoy- dijo sonriendo para si misma pensando en la absurda artimaña de la que se había valido para escapar de ir a la iglesia.

El la miro insistentemente como diciéndole que si no era pronto el cumpliría su amenaza de ir a su casa y ponerla en evidencia y eso no le convenía, así que se le ocurrido jugarse una ultima carta.

- Cuando empezamos pense que te había quedado claro que no podría darte mas, que un par de horas a la semana- el se giro como ignorándola – así que si no te gusta, ... puedes ir buscándote otra, y si insiste en ir a mi casa ve, ..de todas formas a quien crees que le creerán.

El dejo la cama y atravesó la habitación con grandes zancadas y la tomo del brazo fuertemente.

- ¡ No trates de jugar conmigo niña, que no soy como uno de tus admiradores, a mi no me manejaras a fuerza de tus encantos, me escuchas!- comenzó a zamarrearla fuertemente mientras ella forcejeaba para soltarse, ella nunca se rendiría ante el , el entendería que la que llevaba las riendas de su relación, era ella y por lo tanto, solo ella decidiría cuando y como, debían verse como había ocurrido desde hace dos meses, ella diciendo y el aceptando. Así que sacando fuerzas desde donde no las tenia, logro darle un puntapié, en la rodilla y cuando el se encogió para sujetársela, lo empujo y salió corriendo, bajo apresuradamente las escaleras y en el trayecto se aseguro la capucha a su cabeza, salió a la calle y se perdió entre la multitud.

El se incorporo dispuesto a seguirla, bajo tras ella, pero no pudo hacerlo, por que en la esquina se encontraban dos policías que podrían descubrirlo. De mala gana giro sobre sus pasos, regreso a su habitación, y se tiro en la cama donde encontró un pequeño guante olvidado, lo observo un momento y penso " _tan pequeña y delicada "_ jajajajajajajajjajaa, no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada por su pensamiento.

Se giro sobre su espalda levantando la mano, con el guante, apretándolo hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

- Eres una fiera... Kikio, pero no importa así me gustas mas,... ni creas que terminaras con migo así como así – se sentó en la cama y arrojo el guante al suelo- nadie deja al gran Naraku... nadie.

&&&& En la plaza &&&&

Una figura completamente cubierta de negro se desplazaba rápidamente, entre la gente, quitando bruscamente del camino a quien se le atravesara.

- ¡Maldita sea!, estúpida donde estas…, ya es muy tarde- continuo su paso apresurado por la plaza, no sabia como se le había ocurrido salir con Kagome a su visita semanal al orfanato, del Padre Bankotsu desde que llego a ese lugar, lo único que había visto era un montón de mocosos muertos de hambre, sucios que solo intentaban tocarla, - arrugo la nariz con solo recordarlo, lo había hecho solo con el afán de escapar de su tía, para ir con el.

Pero esta seria la ultimas vez estas ultimas semanas Naraku, estaba mas demandante y ya no le convenía verse con el, después de todo ella ya se estaba aburriendo, recordó el día que lo conoció, al principio resulto algo realmente excitante.

Ella paseaba por las tiendas con su tía, y lo vio... le sonreía con un descaro que jamas había visto, pero no era la primera vez , el parecía seguirla cada vez que salía donde fuera el estaba allí parecía esperar la oportunidad para abordarla.

Esa tarde su tía la había dejado sola, descansando en una banca del parque mientras ella buscaba unas cosas que había olvidado comprar, ella sabia que el estaba allí.

Escucho un par de pasos detenerse tras ella, sonrío un poco y espero, el rodeo la banca y se sentó.

_- Hola amor, al fin solos, pense que esa vieja nunca se iría- _dijo con la voz mas seductora y varonil que había escuchado jamas- _ahora podemos presentarnos como es debido._

Desde ese momento se habían visto cada domingo la relación que tenia con Naraku era tan distinta de la que tenia con Inuyasha, los besos y caricias que le daba le repugnaba pensaba que era por que eran demasiado lujuriosas e impulsivas, pero en los brazos de Naraku había descubierto el verdadero significado de la palabra lujuria y le había encantado.

Pero bueno dicen que todo lo bueno se acaba, y lo suyo con Naraku no era la excepción. Se detuvo un momento y contemplo la multitud que se aglomeraba en la plaza, en un par de meses se casaría con Inuyasha y cambiaría esa horrible vista por las mas exquisitas vistas Europeas, si ... su pequeña aventura había sido enormemente satisfactoria pero, a la larga habría sido muy poco redituable, desde ahora empezaría a portarse bien.

Al fin pudo divisar un poco mas adelante a Kagome y sin mas se dirigió hacia ella.

&&&& Con Kagome &&&&

Kagome se encontraba en uno de los tantos puestos de la plaza seleccionando las mejores fresas para hacer una pastel para sus niños, sus dulces niños de la casa hogar, cada vez que iba a ese lugar se sentía tan bien, la mayoría eran niños cuyas madres al ser muy pobres no podían criarlos, y muchos otros como ella la habían perdido muy jóvenes, procuraba visitarlos cada vez que podía y les llevaba dulces o les cocinaba algo especial, deseaba tener mas para darles, pero con suerte tenia dinero para ella su tía, no le daba y no la dejaba trabajar por que "eso" no era de damas decentes, argumentaba que ella tenia todo para vivir y no necesitaba mas y cuando insistía le aumentaba el trabajo en la casa para que no tuviera tiempo ni de respirar.

A veces a escondidas ayudaba al señor de la pastelería y a la modista del pueblo, así podía juntar un poco para sus niños, ellos la hacían sentir tan feliz y tan amada.

Mientras escogía los ingredientes adecuados sonreía para si misma al imaginar la cara de los niños al ver el pastel, estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien le hacia señas y la llamaba unos metros mas adelante.

Se giro luego de escuchar fuertes y rápidos pasos y un gran jadeo tras ella.

- Kagome, al fin... te... estuve ...buscando ...- Sango hablaba entrecortado mientras llevaba el cuerpo un poco, hacia adelante jadeando un poco por la carrera.

- Hola Sango como estas, ocurrió algo malo, dime es tu hermano ... tu papa- su amiga la observo un momento y negó con la cabeza.

- No, no ellos están muy bien, es mas te agradecen la comida que les enviaste, pero no es de ellos de quien quería hablarte

Kagome se giro nuevamente mas tranquila, pago al vendedor y empezaron a caminar.

Sango caminaba junto a ella, observando sonriente a su amiga, - ¿ A que no sabes a quien acabo de encontrarme?- dijo mirando pícaramente a Kagome.

- Pues no se,...- dijo- sea quien sea parece haberte hecho muy feliz.

- Claro, cualquiera que te quiera tanto como yo, me hace muy feliz,- Kagome pestañeo un poco confundida .

- Encontré al Doctor Hojo y dice que estaría muy feliz de que lo acompañáramos a un paseo de hoy por la tarde.- Sango continuo mostrándole una sonrisa llena de picardía.

- Hoyo en un buen amigo, pero hoy por la tarde tengo cosas que hacer, pero si nos invito a las dos puedes ir tu, es tan gracioso estoy seguro que te divertirás con el.

A penas terminó de hablar, Sango hizo un puchero.

- Eres muy mala, por que no quieres ir, ¿Acaso el Doctor no te agrada? Y todavía me dices que yo valla el nos invito a ambas para asegurarse que tu vayas, pero claro... la anciana Kagome como siempre se niega a divertirse un poco. – dijo Sango comenzando a caminar mas rápido.

- Claro que si me agrada es una buena persona, pero ya te dije que tengo cosas que hacer, el es nuestro amigo y estoy segura de que ... – no pudo terminar por que Sango se detuvo de pronto y casi chocan. - ¿ Que ocurre Sango, por que te detienes así...? - se paro frente a Kagome y la miro de forma acusatoria.

- Dime que tienes que hacer hoy, si tu tía al igual que a nosotros te da el día Domingo.

- Bueno... pues yo... – Kagome no supo que responder

- Bueno pues tu que .. que cosa, no me digas que eres tan fiel a tu " Querida Tía" que quieres asurarte de que tome su te de las cinco.- Kagome tembló un poco al escuchar la hora.

- Bueno ... no ... pero debo ir a dejar a Kikio, justamente la estoy esperando para regresar a casa- Kagome se felicito internamente por la excusa era, perfecta y casi no había mentido, casi.- pero al parecer Sango como siempre lo adivino en un momento y comenzó a presionarla.

- Que bien yo las acompaño y después podemos ir juntas al paseo el Joven Hojo nos esperara, hay suficiente tiempo, el paseo es a las "cinco".- continuo poniendo énfasis en el horario. Kagome retrocedió algo nerviosa e intento pensar algo para convencerla... pero nada se le ocurrió... para evadirla...

- Bueno es que veras es que hoy tengo ... que ... pulir la plata... si eso, así mañana tenemos menos trabajo.- decididamente Kagome no sabia mentir, y Sango simplemente entrecerró los ojos, un momento luego mostró una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

- Que buena eres Kagome, así no tendremos tanto trabajo... pero estas... segura que es solo por eso que no quieres venir..- Kagome asintió rápidamente y agradeció al cielo que su mentira halla resultado, por que... resulto no?

Sango sonrío ampliamente y dijo – Es una fortuna que yo haya pulido ayer la plata, ahora podrás venir con nosotros,... verdad querida Hermanita- a Kagome casi se le cae la mandíbula de la impresión intento nuevamente excusarse pero, cuando se disponía a abrir la boca...

- ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!- Kagome cerro la boca del susto Sango estaba realmente molesta. – - Se muy bien porque, quieres estar, en casa a las cinco y déjame decirte, que me parece una completa estupidez.

- No... no... se a que te refieres... Sango.

- Sabes perfectamente, de que estoy hablando...- Kagome solo giro el rostro algo sonrojada como si la cosa o fuera con ella. – sabes bien que te estoy hablando de las cartas. – Kagome se movió incomoda y comenzó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza.

- Suficiente, - dijo mientras la tomaba por los hombros y dulcificaba su mirada, - entiende que no son para ti- ella intento apartarse- no, Kagome no intentes huir, debes entender que las cartas son de tu hermana, son para Kikio y tu debes aceptarlo- ella se quedo quieta mientras Sango le hablaba, sabia que lo hacia por su bien pero eso no impedía que fuera doloroso.

Sango la tomo del rostro y limpio una lagrima solitaria, la abrazo pero continuo hablando.

- Tienes que entenderlo, se que te gusta oír las cartas de Inuyasha pero, sabes bien que cuando el regrese se casara con ella y tu que harás, ... llorar por siempre en la cocina.- Kagome había apoyado su cabeza en el hombre de Sango. – Por Dios Kagome habiendo tantos hombres en este mundo, tenias que fijarte en ese idiota, te juro que me agradaba mas cuando estaba aquí y te insultaba, por lo menos veías como era realmente y no soñabas con esas estúpidas cartas.

Lo que dijo Sango era cierto, desde que Inuyasha se había marchado hace casi cuatro meses todos los días llegaba una carta para Kikio, la Señora Kaede las leía en voz alta a la hora del te, desde la primera vez había quedado prendada de sus palabras, eran tan dulces y expresaban tanto sentimiento que no pudo evitar enamorarse del escritor, en un principio las escuchaba de ves en cuando le tocaba servir el te, pero con el tiempo para ella se convirtieron en lago tan importante, se levantaba primero que nadie para terminar todas sus tareas para poder llevar el te a la sala y escuchar tras la puerta esas hermosas palabras, era consiente de que no eran para ella pero le encantaba pensar de que si lo eran es mas , su fantasía favorita, era justamente tener a Inuyasha frente a ella cada tarde, diciéndole palabras de amor.

Se mantuvo un momento mas abrazada a Sango, suspiro fuertemente dejando salir todo el aire que pudo y la miro directo a los ojos.

- Yo.. lo entiendo Sango se que no son para mi, pero son tan bonitas y ... soñar... no cuesta nada .. no? – dijo mas para si misma que para su amiga.

Sango solo meneo la cabeza, iba argumentar algo mas le iba a decir que era peligroso para ella porque, sufriría cuando el se casara y tuviera que presenciar su vida con Kikio, sabia que era su deber decírselo pero sus ojos estaban tan tristes, simplemente no pudo. Se resigno por ahora dejaría que soñara un poco mas, pero luego con todo el dolor de su alma la enfrentaría y arrancaría de raíz sus esperanzas.

- Bien .. entonces.. que te parece si vamos al paseo como a las seis .. entonces no habrá problema.- Kagome sonrío y asintió. – El Joven Joyo se pondrá muy feliz...

No pudo continuar hablando por que una voz las sobresalto.

- ¡¿Se puede saber donde estabas?!- Ambas se giraron para ver a Kikio perfectamente arreglada y al parecer bastante molesta. – No me mires así Kagome y respóndeme-

- Bueno yo te estaba, buscando pero tu me dijiste que estarías en... y no estabas...entonces yo..- Kikio lo medito un momento antes de responder, Sango la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- Insinúas que fui yo la que se equivoco de lugar te dije muy claro que me esperaras en la tienda de la Señora Tsubaki a la una, ¿donde se supone que estabas? - comenzó a observar a Kagome detenidamente y pudo distinguir su bolsa con frutas y dulces.

- ¡Ah! ya veo – dijo cínicamente – la señorita se va por hay a comprar quien sabe que.. y se olvidas de las cosas – Kagome escondió tras su espalda su pequeña bolsa y bajo la cabeza, estaba segura que Kikio se lo contaría todo a su tía y ella comenzaría a preguntar de donde saco el dinero, la ultima vez Sango la cubrió diciendo que ella le había prestado el dinero, entonces le recorto el sueldo por un mes, argumentando que si tenia dinero para cosas inútiles entonces quizás le estaba pagando demasiado.

Sango se dispuso a hablar sabia a lo que se arriesgaba, pero estaba segura que si la Señora Kaede se enteraba de los pequeños trabajos de Kagome el castigo seria terrible.

Kikio nuevamente interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Bien, olvídalo – dijo sin mas- hoy estoy muy feliz, al fin llego la tela para mi vestido de novia así.. que .. te perdono – Kagome y Sango se miraron sin comprender – Pero que no ocurra de nuevo o se lo diré todo a mi Tía . Ten lleva esto – le arrojo una gran bolsa .

Las tres caminaban hacia donde las esperaba el cochero, sin percatarse de la insistente mirada de una figura en la obscuridad.

&&&& En Londres &&&&

Un muchacho de ojos dorados, se encontraba parado frente de una de las tiendas mas costosas , observando con nostalgia la prenda que se exhibía en el escaparate. " Un vestido de novia".

- Inuyasha me sorprendes no te conocía esos gustos,- lo miro con desaprobación- te digo la verdad , yo creo que el blanco no te va.- Inuyasha se giro para observar a su amigo de mala gana, mientras este sonreía.

- Por que, no te callas Miroku, eres una verdadera molestia. – Miroku lo vio dirigir su mirada nuevamente al vestido antes de girarse y continuar andando. La lluvia comenzaba a caer lentamente.

Miroku lo alcanzo rápidamente, - Le dijiste, que tal vez regresaras antes de lo que esperabas.

- ¿ A quien?- dijo de mala gana.

- ¿ Como que a quien, a tu adorado tormento? – Inuyasha sonrío un poco para si y continuo andando, pensando en que muy pronto estaría con Kikio, Miroku continuo molestándolo a lo que el solo respondió.

-¡Feh!.

&&&& Con Kaede Y Kikio &&&&

Rápidamente transcurrieron dos meses mas, Kikio se encontraba sobre un banco elegantemente forrado en seda roja, vistiendo lo que pronto seria su vestido de novia, un delicado vestido blanco, completamente bordado a mano y exquisitamente decorado, con perlas naturales, Kaede la observaba con una mirada llena de satisfacción.

Kikio debería de encontrase feliz, pronto tendría todo lo que quería, pero algo la tenia sumamente preocupada, Naraku no sabia de el , desde su ultima discusión y por algún motivo eso la tenia intranquila, por que, podía percibir su mirada sobre ella, pero al girar no había nadie. Se obligaba a si misma a pensar que solo eran ideas suyas, que solo era su imaginación, si lo mas seguro era, que el ya ni siquiera se encontraba en la ciudad.

Kikio no podía estar mas equivocada, nadie entusiasmaba a Naraku para luego dejarlo plantado, el había desaparecido un tiempo, pero solo para reunir a sus hombres y un barco, el después de todo era el temible pirata.

Transcurrieron los días y el animo se Kikio se había recuperado casi totalmente, estaba segura que ya nada le impediría, vivir el resto de su vida como reina.

Esa tarde salió a comprar un juego de sabanas de seda para la cama nupcial. Eran de color vino con detalles bordados, eran bastante costosas, pero como dijo Inuyasha, nada era demasiado para "La princesa".

Cruzo la calle donde la esperaba el carruaje, pero en el trayecto fue interceptada por un hombre , quien la sujeto fuertemente por la cintura, la subió rudamente a un caballo y emprendió carrera. A la distancia solo se pudo escuchar el grito del anciano cochero quien llamaba a la policía, pero era inútil... como si el destino hubiera preparado todo, la calle principal en ese momento estaba desierta.

El cochero corrió lo mas que pudo a la casa de su Señora, para avisar lo ocurrido, había tardado por que en el camino dio parte a la policía.

En toda la casa podían escucharse los gritos de Kaede.

&&&& En una playa apartada &&&&

No sabia por cuanto tiempo, había viajado sobre ese animal, pero al bajarse ofreció hasta su alma al bandido para que la liberara, pero el sin escucharla siquiera la ato y amordazo, para después arrojarla ferozmente ante un hombre que la miraba con aires de superioridad.

El rostro de Kikio palideció completamente, tanto que casi sus venas eran visibles.

- Te dije Kikio, ... nadie deja al gran Naraku.- Ella comenzó a retorcerse intentado escapar, Naraku la tomo fácilmente aun ante sus forcejeo, la subió a se hombro cual costal y la subió a su barco. – Espero, te guste el mar, ... por que nos espera un largo viaje, Querida Kikio.

Su risa diabólica es todo lo que se escucho a la distancia eso, y las olas que golpeaban incesantemente.

&&&& En la Casa de Kaede &&&&

Ella se encontraba al borde del colapso, habían transcurrido cinco horas y aun no tenían noticias de Kikio. El jefe de policía Bankotsu Nara entrevistaba a todos lo sirvientes de la casa buscando pistas sobre quienes podrían ser los enemigos de la familia.

El padre de Kikio se había comunicado con cada parlamentario conocido suyo, y se encontraba en la sala completamente desesperado.

Kagome ingreso a la sala con una bandeja con, te para su tía y café para su padre. Entrego el café a su padre, y como siempre aun en estas circunstacias el se negó a mirarla a los ojos.

Bankotsu, se encontraba entrevistando a Sango,

- Dígame señorita, alguna vez a observado algún movimiento extraño, o ha visto a alguna persona sospechosa rondar la casa. Sango solo meneo la cabeza en negativa y el continuo

- Tal vez sepa de alguien quien odie a la señorita Kikio o quizás que la envidie.- En ese momento Kagome se acerco donde su tía, para entregarle el te, cuando ella levanto la cara , la vio con tanto rencor, para sorpresa de todos, tiro la taza al suelo junto con la bandeja que llevaba momentos atrás la muchacha y la arrojo al suelo, casi a los pies del policía.

- ¡¡Ella ... fue ella, esa maldita tuvo que ver con el secuestro de mi niña!!!. – Kagome negaba con la cabeza desde el suelo, Sango se acerco a ella para ayudarla.

Todos se detuvieron con un estruendoso ruido proveniente de la puerta de la sala.

- ¿ Como que Kikio, fue secuestrada?- Unos ojos dorados se posaron acusatoriamente frente a todos los presentes - ¡Donde esta Kikio!.

CONTINUARA...

N/A : Todos los que sientan pena por Kikio que levanten la mano, cri ,cri, cri cri, mentira pobre Kikio, pero bueno así es la vida no?

Como verán he terminado, la introducción de la historia me ha quedado larguisima, sip los 5 primeros capítulos son la introducción, a partir del próximo capitulo empieza a tener mas participación Kagome e Inuyasha como verán también e incluido a Miroku es un gran amigo para Inuyasha y el personaje me resulta realmente simpático .

Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo, si hay partes o quizás capítulos, que no sean comprensibles para ustedes, me lo dicen y voy a tratar de cambiarlos, como le dije una vez a Anyara y a saya Lupin el motivo de escribir este mi primer fic. a parte del fanatismo de la serie y gusto personal es que soy un desastre gramatical y bueno pense que esto me ayudaría. Sayonara

Muchas Gracias Debora Anabel.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes que conforman esta historia no son míos y no pretendo ganar dinero con esta historia, solo es un pasatiempo, así que no me demanden, esta historia es hechas por una fan para fans. INUYASHAXKAGOME

La clasificación de esta historia aun esta pendiente diría que es M

A quien me recuerdas

Inuyasha ha amado mucho a una joven mujer, al volver de un viaje se entera que ha desaparecido cegado por el dolor se niega al mundo, hasta que es necesitado por alguien tal vez con un destino mas miserable que el de el.

Esta historia esta ambientada en la época antigua es decir, caballos carruajes, pero sin olvidar algunos objetos de modernidad, los primeros teléfonos, telégrafos , autos.

"..." PENSAMIENTOS

- DIALOGOS-

&&&&& CAMBIO DE ESCENA

/NOTA DE AUTORA/ N/A

////FLASHBACK////

Capitulo VI : Lagrimas de alcohol.

La luz era tenue, el ruido ensordecedor los gritos de las mujeres, las risas de los hombres las apuestas y las peores depravaciones, eran la carta de presentación de ese lugar, ladrones, bandidos, proxenetas y prostitutas, moneda corriente. Era un bar de los peores sin no el peor. En la barra un figura solitaria encorvada se mantenía completamente ajena al bullicio y algarabía reinantes, un hombre que tenia por compañía una botella del mas potente brebaje del lugar y único pensamiento "¿Por qué me dejaste Kikio?"

&&&& Dos meses Atrás &&&&

- ¿ Como que Kikio, fue secuestrada?- Unos ojos dorados se posaron acusatoriamente frente a todos los presentes - ¡Donde esta Kikio!.

Inuyasha había planeado sorprender a Kikio llegando meses antes de lo previsto, pero mayor fue su sorpresa, al entrar sigilosamente por la puerta de la sala con un presente para su novia, el cual se hizo añicos, cuando escucho los gritos de la Señora Kaede.

El Jefe de la policía puso al tanto a Inuyasha de los pormenores del caso, que al parecer era un simple caso de secuestro "extorsivo", mientras Sango, ayudada por el padre Kagome se habían llevado a la Señora Kaede a su habitación.

Estaban seguros que tarde o temprano los delincuentes se comunicarían con ellos para pedir rescate, pero al pasar de los días fueron perdiendo las esperanzas, incluso llegaron a ofrecer recompensa para quien tuviera alguna información, pero aun así pasaban los días y las semanas, Kagome entraba y salía de la sala llevando y trayendo comida para los policías su padre e Inuyasha quien se negaba a abandonar el lugar hasta que apareciera Kikio.

Aunque su padre se veía muy afectado a quien mas compadecía Kagome era a Inuyasha se lo veía completamente desmejorado, aun tenia la misma ropa de días atrás, se negaba a comer a dormir, por momentos hasta temía por su vida, rezaba fervientemente, para que su hermana regresa pronto aunque el se casara con ella, y nunca mas volviera a verlo lo prefería, a verlo así.. muerto en vida, cada vez que entraba a la sala con un charola con comida que estaba segura retiraría sin ser tocada al atardecer, pensaba las palabras justas para consolarlo, para darle aliento para decirle que todo estaría bien, pero al intentar enfrentarlo y observar su mirada perdida, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

Pasaron un par de días mas y cuando todo se creía perdido, un mensajero llego departe de la policía donde decía que, una mujer de similares características de Kikio, había sido vista a bordo de un barco identificado como "Tokiyin" al mando de un pirata llamado Naraku.

Cuando llego el mensaje y fue leído por el padre de Kagome alegremente pudo observar una leve sonrisa de alivio en sus labios de Inuyasha y eso la lleno de satisfacción , rezo todo ese día dando gracias a Dios por ello.

El mensaje que llego el día siguiente fue mas alentador todavía, la policía y la guardia real habían localizado al barco, lo perseguían ahora por el océano y estaban seguros de darles alcance en un día o dos y casi tenían la certeza de regresar el día 26 con Kikio sana y salva. Esa noticia fue la medicina que alivio el resquebrajado corazón de Inuyasha, quien había regresado rápidamente a su casa para bañarse, cambiarse, para esperar el ansiado regreso de Kikio, incluso había ordenado flores, para darle la bienvenida, la Señora Kaede se encontraba mas repuesta prueba de ello era que no paraba de mangonear a los sirvientes preparándolo todo para la llegada de su niña adorada.

Llego el esperado día 26, Inuyasha estaba tan ansioso que había olvidado comprar las flores favoritas de su novia, "Rosas Rojas" regresaba con ellas de la florería llevando miles de sueños para su casa , su novia, su vida, su perfect... sus pensamientos se vieron repentinamente interrumpidos, la carroza de la policía esta en la entrada de la mansión Higurashi, el corazón de Inuyasha dio un vuelco en su pecho de felicidad " seguramente vinieron a dejar a Kikio" corrió sin detenerse ante la advertencia de uno de los guardias de la entrada el trayecto a la sala parecía interminable, una luz en fondo del pasillo entro y...

- Kikio, amor- fue lo que dijo, los presentes se giraron a el, estaban todos el jefe de la policía, el padre de Kagome, el Sacerdote Renkotsu, reviso cuidadosamente la habitación y prácticamente acostada en el sillón de la sala se encontraba la Señora Kaede, al parecer sin sentido, el medico de la familia el señor Mioga, se encontraba tomándole el pulso a su lado Sango con una bandeja en las manos con pequeños frascos al parecer medicamentos, ella lo observo un momento pero al ver su rostro sonriente, no pudo mantener la mirada.

Pudo ver cerca de la chimenea al Padre de Kikio, pero el también le esquivo la mirada, Bankotsu le toco el hombro y comenzó a darle la peor noticia que le pudieran haber dado jamas.

" _Señor Taisho me veo en la obligación de informarle, que hemos dado con el barco en el cual fue vista la señorita Higurashi, pero lamentablemente llegamos después de la terrible tormenta que asolo las costas del país vecino- _suspiro como tomando fuerzas, le mantuvo la mirada por largo rato y prosiguió- _lo lamento todos los miembros de la tripulación, incluyendo la señorita han... lo siento han perecido". _

Desde entonces Inuyasha vivía de bar en bar bebiendo o enfrascado en las peleas mas sangrientas que podía encontrar, nunca llego al oficio religioso que se realizo en honor a la memoria de Kikio. Se la pasaba mas tiempo en prisión que en su casa, su familia preocupada por el tratando de mitigar su dolor se mudaron un tiempo con el, pero incluso su madre perdio la paciencia con el, Inuyasha se había transformado completamente en otra persona, incluso en la ciudad se tergiversaba los mas ridículos rumores, como que era el hijo del diablo, un vampiro, incluso el mismísimo Satanás.

Cuando alguien trataba de hacer algo por el simplemente los echaba a balazos, o se encerraba en la ahora su lúgubre mansión, aquella casa que con tanta ilusión había comprado para vivir con Kikio, esa casa que una vez fue su particular cuento de hadas.

Ahora era el reflejo del alma de su dueño descuidada, destrozada y desolada.

&&&& En la Cantina &&&&

"¿Por qué me dejaste Kikio?"

Continuaba bebiendo en aquel bar, el único al que podía la entrar, ya lo habían echado de muchos por sus constantes peleas y escándalos luego de sus borracheras, por lo menos en ese lugar nadie le pedía que se marchara a casa por haber bebido demasiado o intentaba saber sus motivos, mientras el tuviera dinero era bienvenido, este bar era su prácticamente su segundo hogar.

&&&& No muy lejos de ese lugar &&&&

Miroku se encontraba nuevamente en su tarea habitual, buscar a Inuyasha, recorrió casi todos los bares , la policía y hasta el hospital, detuvo un momento sus pasos y suspiro sinceramente muchas veces se arrepentía de haber aceptado la petición del padre de Inuyasha claro que la amistad y el dinero eran un aliciente pero simplemente abecés creía que lo mejor seria huir.

- Ha- suspiro con nostalgia- Las damas del mundo deben estar extrañando al galante y bien parecido Miroku, tanta preciosura suelta y yo de niñera de un gañan - ni bien termino de mencionar esto, se vio parado frente al antro de perdición mas sucio que habían divisado sus inocentes ojos por varios minutos intento entrar pero a cada momento se detenía y lo pensaba mejor

- No un hombre decente como yo, no debería entrar a ese lugar- lo decía sobre todo por que cada espécimen de hombre que veía salir de ese lugar era mas monstruoso que el anterior, instintivamente se llevo la mano a la cabeza, específicamente a las puntadas que le había hecho semanas atrás luego de quedar atrapado, en una de las innumerables peleas de su amigo.

Suspiro pesadamente, resignado y se dispuso a cruzar la calle, pero en ese momento una risas tras el llamaron su atención.

- Bien si debo morir, por lo menos me llevare un lindo recuerdo.- sin mas se dio vuelta volvió sobre sus pasos.

Dos Muchachas caminaban del brazo llevando una canasta con comestibles, reían, hasta que una figura las intercepto.

- Señorita Kagome, hermosa Sango benditos los ojos- se miraron algo desconcertadas, lo miraron un instante.- díganme que trae a dos ángeles como ustedes a esta lado remoto de la ciudad.

- Buenos días, joven Miroku- Kagome saludo cortésmente, mientras Sango solo arrugo la nariz y simplemente lo ignoro, ganado un codazo por parte de su amiga.

- No pienso saludar a este hombre libidinoso- Sango lo miro y volteo la cara con desagrado.

Miroku la miro con ojos de borrego.

- Vamos, Sango... estoy segura de que lo que te halla el hecho el joven Miroku no fue con mala intención.- dijo conciliatoriamente.

- Mala intención, te diré que sus intenciones son lo que menos que me importan, ... son sus manos las que me preocupan. Sango giro nuevamente la cabeza y maldijo algo entre dientes.

Kagome sonrío tontamente, y Miroku se hizo el desentendido, y trato de cambian de tema.

- Pero díganme de donde vienen, están lejos de casa- el muchacho se dirigió a ambas pero una de ellas aun lo ignoraba así que solo sonrío a Kagome.

- Ah... pues nosotras fuimos a comer en la casa de Sango, es que como mi padre y mi tía no están en casa, pues es una casa grande y... nos sentíamos algo sol...- fue interrumpida por Sango.

- Vamos Kagome, no le des explicaciones a este libidinoso, adelante Señor – dijo esta vez mirándolo a los ojos- siga su camino de seguro que esta ansioso, por volver a sus importantes ocupaciones- dijo sarcásticamente mirando hacia el bar de enfrente.

Kagome miro hacia ese lugar , se volvió a Miroku y este se movió incomodo en su lugar, la muchacha pareció meditarlo un momento, suspiro.

- Inuyasha desapareció otra vez , ...verdad - el la observo algo sorprendido, y luego asistió.- Me imagino que debe sentirse aun... muy mal, pobre ojalá pudiera hacer algo por el.- agrego tristemente.

- Por favor Kagome es solo otro borracho empedernido, que disfruta provocando disturbios en la vía publica, usando como excusa su supuesto dolor, tu debes ser la única que aun le guarda algún tipo de consideración - espeto Sango bastante seria.

- Oh, Sango no seas injusta...- y como si hubiera adivinado que hablaban de el, Inuyasha salió del bar empujado por dos gorilas, gritando y maldiciendo, detrás el cantinero.

- ¡Y vuelve cuando tengas dinero!- dijo este mientras arrojaban a Inuyasha en mitad de la calle. El trataba de ponerse de pie inútilmente.

Sango se volvió a Kagome y le dijo casi en secreto – Que te dije... un borracho cualquiera.

Miroku las observo, penso defender a su amigo pero para que,... era inútil, suspiró fuertemente y se despidió de ellas.

- Bien, damas..., me despido el deber llama.- se acerco a Inuyasha, y trato de ponerlo en pie en un principio el pareció no reconocerlo, se retorció tratando de liberarse de su captor.

- Inuyasha, tranquilo soy yo... Miroku- se calmo de pronto se giro y observo a su amigo, volvió su rostro al bar y grito.

- Ahora.. veran..m.i..ami..go casi... her...her..mano..me..dara diner...- su discurso se vio interrumpido al haber perdido nuevamente el equilibrio.

- Vamos a casa Inuyasha ya has bebido demasiado – dijo Miroku tratando nuevamente de ponerlo en pie.

- ¡No!, da..m.e mas di..ner..o, ten..go que re...gresar. –Miroku trataba inútilmente de ponerlo en pie, por un momento penso que su amigo estaba cediendo porque, se quedo quieto y con la mirada fija hacia atrás.

- Kikio- murmuro- Miroku lo observo con cansancio.

- Inuyasha ya hemos hablado de esto Kikio ya no esta en este mundo, debes entender- comenzó la misma charla que tenían cada vez que el ya había bebido demasiado, cuando el comenzaba a alucinar con su novia muerta, aunque esta vez parecía diferente. Inuyasha lo aparto de golpe casi tirándolo en el suelo.

- ¡ Kikio!- grito y comenzó a avanzar al extremo apuesto de la calle.

- Que te dije Kagome, a parte de borracho, loco- menciono Sango pero al girarse para observar a Kagome ella ya no se encontraba allí.

Kagome se había acercado para ver si Inuyasha se encontraba bien, cuando el se giro hacia ella y comenzó a gritar el nombre de su hermana.

- Kikio, mi amor, sabia que.. no me dejarías.- Kagome lo tenia a menos de dos pasos de ella y comenzó a retrocedes, cuando Sango le grito.

- ¡ Aléjate de el Kagome ! – era demasiado tarde Inuyasha la tenia acorralada, y la estaba sujetando del rostro fuertemente.

- Sabia que regresarías... mi amor- Inuyasha la tenia completamente inmovilizada, y antes de que pudiera protestar, la beso lentamente ante la atónita, mirada de Sango y Miroku.

Se detuvo y la miro largamente con una expresión soñadora.

- Eres.. .tan suave... y... dulce- dijo mientras besaba lentamente a Kagome, ella se encontraba en completo estado de "shok", veía a Inuyasha mover los labios pero no podía responder nada, sus besos se sentían tan bien.

Inuyasha la observo un momento mas, como intentando verla bien, pero solo dijo.

- Hermosa- y comenzó a besarla nuevamente, Kagome estaba como en otro mundo, en las nubes, le respondió ligeramente, el sonrío y la beso como si le fuera la vida en ello.

CONTINUARA...

N/A: Se muy bien que la primera parte de este capitulo, debe haber estado algo aburrida por que la mayor parte fue contada, pero como recompensa un beso, que les gusto.

Aclaraciones: En el capitulo anterior repetí Bankotsu tanto para el cura, como para el jefe de la policía, gran error Bankotsu es el policía y Renkotsu es el cura. Lo que pasa e que entre Kotsu y Kotsu me Kotsukie, bien pasando a otra cosa, se que sonó algo irreal el hecho de acusen a la inocente Kagome del secuestro de Kikio pero como recordaran en ese momento el policía preguntaba sobre quien seria la persona que la odiaba o envidiaba y bueno si ella ni fuera tan buena algo de rencor por su malvada hermana sentiría no cree?, y bueno si ese no fuera el caso de pronto uno en una situación de crisis tiende a culpar al mas vulnerable trata de buscar un culpable.

Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios me son muy útiles, me alegra que les guste el fic ya saben cualquier cosa que no entiendan me lo hacen saber. Sayonara.

Muchas Gracias DEBORA ANABEL.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes que conforman esta historia no son míos y no pretendo ganar dinero con esta historia, solo es un pasatiempo, así que no me demanden, esta historia es hechas por una fan para fans. INUYASHAXKAGOME

La clasificación de esta historia aun esta pendiente diría que es M

A quien me recuerdas

Inuyasha ha amado mucho a una joven mujer, al volver de un viaje se entera que ha desaparecido cegado por el dolor se niega al mundo, hasta que es necesitado por alguien tal vez con un destino mas miserable que el de el.

Esta historia esta ambientada en la época antigua es decir, caballos carruajes, pero sin olvidar algunos objetos de modernidad, los primeros teléfonos, telégrafos , autos.

"..." PENSAMIENTOS

- DIALOGOS-

&&&&& CAMBIO DE ESCENA

/NOTA DE AUTORA/ N/A

////FLASHBACK////

Capitulo VII: Ilusión

- "Hermosa"- suspiro sobre sus labios y comenzó a besarla nuevamente, Kagome estaba como en otro mundo, en las nubes, le respondió ligeramente, el sonrío y la beso como si le fuera la vida en ello.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Miroku pareció reaccionar, corrió donde ellos, tomo a Inuyasha de los brazos y comenzó a tirar de ellos fuertemente , intentado que dejara a la muchacha quien aun no parecía reacciona, Sango corrió hacia ella la tomo de la espalda y la llevo hacia atrás.

Inuyasha tomo conciencia de la separación comenzó a luchar con su amigo para que lo soltara forcejeando hacia delante intentando alcanzar a la aun muy perturbada Kagome, abría tenido mas éxito si es que no se encontrara tan borracho, ya que superaba físicamente a Miroku, pero ante su imposibilidad simplemente comenzó a gritar como un loco.

- ¡ No, suéltame, ¡Kikio! ¡Kikio no me abandones! ¡Kikio!

- Calma Inuyasha, ya quédate tranquilo, te .. digo que ella no es Kikio- su amigo intento razonar con el nuevamente, pero el parecía no querer escuchar e intentaba dar nuevamente con Kagome con tanta fuerza que incluso arrastraba a Miroku.

Mientras tanto Sango trataba de hacer reaccionar a Kagome.

- Kagome, ...- ella solo pestañeo su cabeza esta hecha un caos y sus oídos parecían cerrados, la voz de su amiga parecía un murmullo lejano – Kagome, amiga me escuchas- insistió Sango, palmeo su rostro para ver si reaccionaba, Kagome pestañeo confundida

- San...Sango- suspiro Kagome.

- Que bien, reaccionaste, me habías asustado, ¡ese Inuyasha es un animal!, mira como te dejo – tenia los labios hinchados y un poquito de sangre, que Sango comenzó a limpiar con un pañuelo – como se le ocurre, abalanzarse así sobre ti y besarte de esa forma.- continuo sumamente molesta.

- "Besarme"- penso Kagome aun algo perturbada, a la distancia la voz de Sango seguía argumentando sobre lo ocurrido – "Inuyasha, me beso"- se llevo la mano a los labios,

- "Es verdad, el me beso", "pero por que..." , sus ojos se desviaron lentamente a la escena tras ella , Miroku aun discutía con Inuyasha y gritaban algo de Kikio.

- Tonta...- suspiro Kagome- Sango detuvo su tarea con el pañuelo.

- ¿Quién?...¿quién es tonta? – repitió Sango.

Kagome iba a responder – "Yo soy la tonta"- por creer que Inuyasha la besaría, por soñar por un par de segundos que quizás Inuyasha, ... quizás el ... pues bien ya no valía la pena ni pensar en ello. Meneo algo la cabeza y simplemente dijo.

- Nada, ...nada , solo pense en voz alta- Sango le mantuvo la mirada un momento mas, pero finalmente le resto importancia, simplemente se giro donde aun discutían los jóvenes uno de ellos de mirada dorada parecía llorar mientras continuaba con su ataque histérico.

De pronto un pitido llamo la atención de todos menos de Inuyasha quien parecía seguir gritando solo, giraron donde provenía el sonido, era un policía.

Miroku miro a Inuyasha y tan solo se llevo una mano a la cabeza como diciendo "otra vez".

Por fin, se llevaran a ese idiota- comento Sango mas para si misma.

Kagome quien aun observaba al ojidorado pareció despertar, con el comentario de su amiga.

- No podemos permitirlo- se dirigió a mitad de la calle donde aun se encontraban los muchachos.

- Espera Kagome .. ¿que vas hacer? ... ¿a donde vas?... te van a llevar a ti también...- Sango salió tras ella.

Miroku observaba venir al policía cuando,... fue sujetado firmemente por uno de sus brazos, era Kagome.

- Debemos, sacar a Inuyasha, de aquí- Miroku la observo como no comprendiendo el significado de sus palabras.

- ¡Quieres ir a la cárcel!- Miroku meneo la cabeza en negativa - ¡ entonces vamos!

Miroku intento levantar a Inuyasha quien estaba sentado en suelo gruñendo palabras incomprensibles, solo negaba con la cabeza y tozudamente se negaba a levantarse.

- ¡Apresúrate Miroku!- Kagome miraba impacientemente al policía que pronto les daría alcance- el muchacho la miro y dijo.

- Perdóneme señorita, es imposible levantarlo. – Sango quien hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, bufo cansada, intento ayudar al libidinoso a levantar al borrachín pero sin éxito era demasiado pesado para los dos.

- Kagome esta visto que este animal no se moverá, vámonos no me gustaría que mi padre fuera por mi a la delegación.- Miroku la observo asintiendo, como diciendo que eso seria lo mejor.

Kagome lo medito un momento, miro a Inuyasha aun en el suelo, sus palabras eran puras incoherencias salvo las que se que se referían a su hermana muerta.

Entonces como si una luz hubiera iluminado su mente se acerco a Inuyasha.

- ¿Te gustaría, que te besara Inuyasha? – Todos los presentes la vieron fijamente, incluso Inuyasha quien se paro automáticamente intentando alcanzarla con un mano.

La mano de Inuyasha fue interrumpida en su trayecto por Miroku y Sango quienes miraban a Kagome como si hubiera enloquecido.

- ¿Pero que dice Señorita?- Dijo Miroku- En este estado no es conveniente que lo provoque o el podría, ... podría, el se ...aprovecharía de Usted.

- Al fin nos ponemos de acuerdo en algo, es que acaso has perdido la razón- continuo Sango.

Kagome ignoro el comentario de ambos y comenzó a observar a todos lados como buscando algo.

- Miroku, viniste en caballo o en carruaje.

Definitivamente Kagome había perdido la razón primero le ofrecía besos a un borracho y ahora buscaba medio de transporte, pensaron Sango y Miroku asintiendo como si hubieran hablado en voz alta.

- ¡Miroku responde es importante! – Miroku pareció volver de sus pensamientos

- No ninguno de los dos, vine en un automóvil.

- ¿Automóvil?

Miroku, se puso en pose de profesor y comenzó a relatar el origen del Automóvil.

- Entonces Henry Ford fue quien ideo el ensamblaje en masa, es decir...- Sango estaba completamente maravillada por la información y solo asentía con la cabeza, pero Kagome había perdido la paciencia.

- ¡Basta! Miroku luego nos cuentas, ¿donde esta el auto?- el indico a la vuelta de la esquina.- Perfecto, vamos llevemos a Inuyasha- Miroku y Sango trataron de mover a Inuyasha pero estaba nuevamente en plan de mula, no se movía para nada.

Kagome le dijo que le daría muchos besos si le enseñaba el auto y por fin lograron que Inuyasha se moviera casi al mismo tiempo que el policía y dos ayudantes les daban alcance.

&&&& Rumbo a casa de Inuyasha &&&&

El camino a casa de Inuyasha fue indescriptible, empezando por su afán de convencer a Kagome a quien continuaba llamando Kikio, de concebir un hijo antes del matrimonio,

Seguida por el intento de cierto libidinoso conductor de consolar a una muy mareada Sango en su primer viaje en automóvil, con caricias nada santas.

El resultado un Inuyasha llevado a la inconsciencia por la rama de un árbol, luego de que cierta copiloto (Sango) propinara una brutal cachetada al conductor haciendo que perdiera el rumbo momentáneamente.

- Finalmente llegamos- dijo una muy feliz Sango quien luego de su experiencia se arrojo al suelo y comenzó a besarlo agradeciendo a Kami que existiera. – Nunca en mi vida vuelvo a subirme en esa cosa.

- Vamos amiga no fue para tanto- dijo Kagome.- A mi me encanto el paseo.

- Como dices eso Kagome después de que ese infeliz- señalo a Inuyasha- por poco y te embaraza, y ese malsano casi nos mata- dijo mirando a un Miroku con una mejilla bastante hinchada - observa mis manos aun no termino de temblar.

- Si es ese el problema Angel mío descuida que el gran Miroku, conoce el remedio para todos tus males- dijo extendiendo los brazos hacia Sango- ahora ven a mis brazos y encuentra el consuelo que tus bellos ojos, están pidiend...- no pudo terminar ya que un zapato cortesía de una muchacha bastante malhumorada y poco paciente.

Por suerte Kagome logro intervenir finalmente luego de mucho trabajo y suplicas pudieron ingresar a Inuyasha a su casa quien luego de casi diez, jarras de café pudo volver medianamente a la coherencia y a su usual antipatía.

- ¿Qué diablos hacen ustedes aquí?- un muy enojado Inuyasha se dirigía a ambas jóvenes.

- Por favor Inuyasha – dijo conciliatoriamente Miroku- ellas nos ayudaron, casi nos arresta y bueno las señoritas...- no pudo terminar por que los gritos de ojidorado casi despiertan a los muertos.

- ¡ Largo de aquí brujas!- ambas muchachas se pararon de golpe y Miroku bastante espantado por el grito se interpuso entre ellos esperando que la sangre no llegara al río.

- Cierra la boca animal, si quieres que no retiremos dilo amablemente, después de todo nos debes no estar en la cárcel- espeto un envalentonada Sango.

- Y que pretenden un premio, dinero o quizás...- dijo mirándolas de arriaba abajo- mis favores, por que si es eso, pues ... podria atenderlas a las dos al mismo tiempo, están tan flacas que las dos no hacen una mujer- dijo cínicamente.

Sango estaba completamente verde de ira y Kagome completamente, roja de vergüenza.

Sango se adelanto con el afán de buscar algo con que golpearlo y hacer que se arrepintiera de sus palabras, pero fue contenida por su amiga quien tan solo, negó con la cabeza y le indico que lo mejor era partir ahora mismo.

- Disculpe, si lo hemos molestado le aseguro que nuestra intención era solo ayudar- dijo tranquilamente Kagome.

A lo que el maleducado muchacho solo se giro como no importándole lo que dijera y se perdió en el fondo de la cocina.

- Eres un maldito, ojalá y te pudras en el infierno, hijo de...- Sango fue nuevamente detenida por una sonriente Kagome quien solo se la llevo hacia la puerta.

Miroku dudo un momento mirando por donde se habían ido las muchachas y por donde se había perdido Inuyasha. Opto por primero ir tras su amigo.

- Me parece que fuiste, muy desconsiderado Inuyasha esas preciosuras solo querían ayudar.

- ¡Feh!, nadie se los pidió.

- Eres imposible, bueno..- suspiro- saldré un momento ya regreso.

- ¿A donde vas?

- Voy a dejar a mis lindas mujeres, estamos lejos de la ciudad y bueno, tu sabes dos señoritas solas en el camino son una tentación para cualq...- el muchacho fue nuevamente interrumpido por la mano de Inuyasha.

- ¡Has lo que quieras pero cállate!- Miroku sonrío tomo las llaves del auto y antes de salir, se giro nuevamente a su amigo- Y no te embriagues, por que tengo un mensaje de tu padre.

Salió nuevamente disparado, por la cocina pero esta vez impulsado por un objeto que su amigo le había arrojado.

- Y no te embriagues, por que tengo un mensaje de tu padre.- Inuyasha intento imitar la voz de Miroku sin mucho éxito, balbuceo un par de insultos que sonrojarían a un marinero y continuo en su búsqueda de alcohol.

&&&& En la casa de Kagome &&&&

Kagome observaba por la ventana de su habitación una estrella azul brillante , que ella creía desde niña era su madre y le rogó para que Inuyasha estuviera bien, para que encontrara un motivo para cambiar y ser feliz nuevamente.

&&&& Con Inuyasha &&&&

Inuyasha se encontraba montando un caballo a todo galope en la obscuridad del bosque, había conseguido encontrar un par de botellas de ron, en su mansión, pero no habían sido suficientes para llevarlo a la acostumbrada inconsciencia por lo que nuevamente se dirigía rumbo al bar, una hermosa estrella brillante lo distrajo un instante del camino, tiempo suficiente para impedir que pudiera ver un barranco, el caballo pudo detenerse a tiempo para no caer pero el, fue prácticamente catapultado hasta el fondo de este.

CONTINUARA...

N/A: Pues si Inuyasha esta en el fondo de un barranco , haber como se las arregla para salir.

Primero que nada disculpen por la demora en la actualización, lo que ocurrió es que mis padres y yo tenemos la costumbre de llevar flores al cementerio el día de las almas dos de Noviembre y como nosotros mismos las hacemos bueno, la verdad no tuve mucho tiempo para nada mas.

Bien presentadas las disculpas. Estoy consiente que este capitulo no quedo muy bien que digamos la verdad no tengo excusa no soy muy buena con la comedia, además estuvo un poco corto, este es mas que nada un capitulo de relleno era necesario que ocurriera lo que ocurrió, para avanzar la historia prometo que el próximo va a estar mas interesante.

Ya saben si hay alguna parte que no se halla entendido, tienen alguna sugerencia o corrección por favor me lo dicen.

Gracias a todos quienes se toman el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios y a todos aquellos que simplemente leen.

Debora Anabel


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes que conforman esta historia no son míos y no pretendo ganar dinero con esta historia, solo es un pasatiempo, así que no me demanden, esta historia es hechas por una fan para fans. INUYASHAXKAGOME

La clasificación de esta historia aun esta pendiente diría que es M

A quien me recuerdas

Inuyasha ha amado mucho a una joven mujer, al volver de un viaje se entera que ha desaparecido cegado por el dolor se niega al mundo, hasta que es necesitado por alguien tal vez con un destino mas miserable que el de el.

Esta historia esta ambientada en la época antigua es decir, caballos carruajes, pero sin olvidar algunos objetos de modernidad, los primeros teléfonos, telégrafos , autos.

"..." PENSAMIENTOS

- DIALOGOS-

&&&&& CAMBIO DE ESCENA

/NOTA DE AUTORA/ N/A

//// FLASHBACK////

Capitulo VIII: Trabajo.

El bosque era maravilloso, el canto de los pájaros, el aroma de las flores, el perfume de las frutas que colgaban de los arboles, los animales que comenzaban su actividad diaria dando vida al lugar, era el sublime espectáculo de un hermoso día de primavera.

"Simplemente perfecto" penso Kagome, esa mañana había despertado de tan buen humor, la noche anterior logro conciliar el sueño muy entrada la noche por estar preocupada por Inuyasha, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo su madre apareció en sus sueños desde niña no la veía, pero alli estaba, junto a ella diciendo que todo estaría bien. El sentimiento que le transmitió su madre la acompaño las pocas horas de sueño, logrando que al despertar una paz espiritual la acompañara, como nunca antes, -"Gracias Mama"- susurro y continuo su paseo.

Ese día se sentía tan tranquila, aun mas de lo que se encontraba luego de que su Tía se fue de Viaje, rememoro por un Instante esa mañana y las palabras del Doctor Mioga.

//////"Flashback"///////

"Después de la desaparición de Kikio la salud de la Señora Kaede se había deteriorado considerablemente, casi todo el día lo pasaba encerrada en su habitación, no comía, no dormía, todo el tiempo no hacia mas que llorar , pero lo peor fue una mañana cuando se presento arreglada para desayunar como si nada hubiera ocurrido se sentó a la mesa , con una muñeca de porcelana en su regazo y comenzó a darle de comer mientras la llamaba Kikio."

El doctor se encontraba en el despacho del padre de Kagome

_- Señor Higurashi considero que lo mejor seria que su cuñada pasara una temporada lejos de la casa, lejos de todo aquello que le recuerde a Kikio, o tal vez el episodio se repita y sea necesario recluirla en una institución._

_- ¿Es acaso posible que se repita?, porque estuve con ella hace un momento y me pareció que ya estaba bien._

_- Es difícil decirlo, considerando que en este momento se encuentra medicada. _

_- ¿No podría seguir con ese tratamiento?_

_- Señor, el estar prácticamente dormida, no es un tratamiento, hay cosas que la medicina no puede curar, por eso le recomiendo que se la lleve de aquí._

El Señor Higurashi medito un momento mientras observaba el atardecer y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

La mañana siguiente al despertar su Padre y su tía se habían marchado.

&&&&"Fin del Flashback" &&&&

Suspiro profundamente, lo mejor era ya no pensar en ello. El día de hoy había decidido ir al bosque para hacerse de los mejores frutos y preparar postres para los niños, Sango, el padre Renkotsu incluso secretamente se preguntaba si es que Inuyasha aceptaría uno, le gustaba soñar que si.

- Duraznos, los favoritos de Shipo, frutillas a Sango le encantan, a ver que mas – tan solo imaginar la cara de los niños al recibir los postres la llenaba de dicha, se interno mas entre los arboles, para recolectar los mas jugosos frutos, lamentablemente se encontraban casi en la copa de los arboles.

Primero recolectaría manzanas, busco entre aquellas que habían caído y las que se encontraban en ramas bajas, pero ninguna la dejo conforme, las mejores eran los que estaban en lo alto, rodeo el árbol dudando si subir o no, era un poco alto, pero -"los niños merecen el sacrificio"- penso dándose valor, dejo su canasta de mimbre en el suelo, se quito los zapatos y subió lentamente.

- Aaah...- dejo salir todo el aire, se acomodo en una de las ramas del frondoso manzano, y tuvo una inmejorable vista del lugar, al parecer no era única que disfrutaba del bosque aquella mañana por que no muy lejos podía ver un caballo pastando.

- ¿ De quien será? – observo un momento mas al caballo. Estiro el cuello tratando de divisar al jinete – ¿Tal vez se escapo?- bajo, sin calzarse se acerco al caballo pero este retrocedió marcando el paso nervioso.

– Tranquilo pequeño. Tranquilo no quiero hacerte daño – el animal aun un poco reticente permitió que la muchacha tocara su cabeza, ella sonrió y le alcanzo una de las manzanas que había recolectado.

- ¿dónde esta tu dueño?, ¿Te escapaste?- el caballo relincho como respondiendo, lo que causo una pequeña sonrisa en la joven.

Mientras este comía, ella rodeo al animal buscando pistas de su procedencia, finalmente se percato de un par de iniciales bordadas en la montura. – "I. T.", ¿"I. T.?- Kagome se llevo la mano al mentón meditando el significado de las iniciales - ¿Qué significara?

- ¡Ya se!, el nombre del rancho- el caballo relincho nuevamente.- Esta bien , no es eso.

- Entonces... ya se, el nombre de tu dueño- el animal esta vez se movió inquieto – Mmm, veamos...será ... . Inuki Taruna, pero el vive al otro lado del pueblo ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- le pregunto al caballo- el relincho nuevamente.

Ella sonrío nuevamente – No me digas que... no, no podría, la Señora Torio es demasiado elegante para montar. - comenzó a reír fuertemente al imaginar a esa mujer rechoncha subiendo al corcel, su alegría se disipo cuando su cerebro identifico al único que quedaba con esas iniciales – Inuyasha- susurro, el animal volvió a moverse inquieto.

Abrió enormemente los ojos, dirigió su vista a los alrededores el pánico estaba apoderando de ella – "¿Y si se cayo?" el solo pensamiento, casi la llevo al llanto no, no podía ser Inuyasha seguro estaba en la cantina embriagándose, por primera vez rogó a Kami que el estuviera en ese lugar.

Camino de un lado a otro, giro alrededor del árbol en el que momento atrás había disfrutado de una gloriosa vista, y su corazón se paralizo al observar el borde de un barranco.

Tuvo que retroceder un poco por que el borde comenzó a desmoronarse, agudizo su vista e inspecciono de un extremo a otro el fondo pero no lograba vez nada, intento tranquilizarse, no pensar en lo peor – Calma, calma Kagome lo mas seguro es que el caballo halla huido de la caballeriza, con el carácter de Inuyasha es lo mas seg... su voz y su corazón se detuvieron al divisar en el fondo un cuerpo maltratado, completamente cubierto de barro tanto que casi se confundía con el entorno.

Se llevo una mano a la boca horrorizada - ¡¡¡ Inuyasha!!!- grito.

Sin meditarlo un segundo bajo casi destrozando su vestido y sus aun descalzos pies, su único objetivo era alcanzar a Inuyasha.

Al tocar el suelo corrió donde el, puso sus manos en su bien formado pecho, su camisa estaba desgarrada , sucia , la palidez de su rostro era mortal, las temblorosas manos de Kagome se apoyaron en sus rostro y comenzó a llamarlo, primero suavemente y luego presa de la desesperación comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Inuyasha!,... ¡Inuyasha!.. ...¡despierta... por favor... no te ...mueras!- sollozo tristemente sobre el maltrecho cuerpo el cual se agitaba conforme aumentaban el llanto y la presión de los brazos de la muchacha, ella creyó lo peor se arrojo sobre su cuerpo ya sin importarle nada mas.

- ¡Te amo!... ¡te...amo!, por favor no me dejes, Inuyasha- se olvido de todo, olvido que era casi el viudo de su hermana, olvido las recomendaciones de Sango, olvido todo en ese momento para ella no existía mas que su querido Inuyasha posiblemente muerto, junto con sus ilusiones y sueños.

Sollozo aun mas sobre su pecho, "bum...bum...bum" algo hizo que mermara el volumen de sus lamentos, escucho un poco mas "bum...bum...bum...bum", eso era... eso era.

- Su corazón- Kagome volvió su rostro al de el, para esperar lo que sea una mueca, un insulto, lo que fuera, pero nada paso, se reprendió pensando que tal vez había oído mal, pego su oreja a su pecho y no... no lo había imaginado, era muy débil, pero su corazón latía.

- Te sacare de aquí- dijo firmemente, se separo de el y comenzó a gritar.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Ayuda!!!!!... ¡¡¡¡¡alguien por favor ...ayuda!!!!!!- lo hizo por varios minutos, pero nadie respondió era lógico, era muy temprano aun, y ese lugar estaba muy apartado de la ciudad o de cualquier camino.

Estudio el lugar por donde había bajado, y penso que quizás podría cargarlo ella misma, pero al intentarlo, no pudo... el, era demasiado grande y pesado, observo en todas direcciones.

- Tendré que ir por ayuda.

Al no encontrar ninguna otra solución, se aproximo al muchacho le susurro un par de palabras, acaricio su rostro y le juro silenciosamente que lo salvaría a como diera lugar.

&&&& En el camino &&&&

El ascenso le había costado demasiado prueba de ello, sus pies y manos casi en carne viva, pero ni siquiera se había dado cuenta , solo monto el caballo a horcajadas, y galopaba como una posesa rumbo al pueblo, en primer lugar fue a casa de Inuyasha, esperando que Miroku estuviera alli pero por mas que toco nadie salió a atender, siguió rumbo al pueblo.

El único pensamiento coherente que cruzaba en su cabeza era –"Aguanta, aguanta... por favor, Dios no lo Abandones, no permitas... que muera"

- No el no morirá, yo se lo prometí- dijo en voz alta espoleo el caballo y continuo.

En un bosque una canasta olvidada, manzanas y otra frutas regadas por el suelo pájaros cantando, ardillas correteando, rodeando la ladera del barranco, en el fondo, un muchacho que bien podría ser un "príncipe encantado" aguardaba por su rescate.

&&&& En el pueblo &&&&

El jefe de la policía Bankotsu, el joven medico Joyo y el hijo del gobernador Koga Hiray salían de un bar rumbo a la calle cuando fueron casi embestidos por un caballo, arrojando a los tres al suelo.

- ¡Pero que demonios!- dijo Koga – ¿Es que aquí, no hay limite de velocidad?. – Bankotsu le diré a mi padre que no haces cumplir la ley.

- Por que no te callas, ese jinete aun no sabe quien es... – sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el joven medico.

- ¿Señorita Higurashi?... ¿pero.. que le paso?- Los tres la observaron sin poder creer que quien casi los arrollo era la dulce niña que ayudaba en el orfanato.

Kagome bajo apresuradamente abría caído de no ser por que fue interceptada por el Joven Medico.

Respiraba fuertemente con el corazón casi a punto de la arritmia, su vestido hecho jirones, la cara sucia bañada en lagrimas, las manos y los pies ensangrentados. Era una imagen lastimosa.

Bankotsu y Koga rodearon al medico y comenzaron a preguntar al mismo tiempo el motivo de su estado temiendo lo peor.

Aun sin recobrar el aliento intento hablar.

- Inuyasha... en... el ...bosque...barranco..- Los tres se miraron y creyeron entender.

- ¡Te dije que debías encerrar a ese desgraciado, a ese maldito! ¡sabia que algún día haría algo como esto!- gritaba Koga.

- ¡Lo colgaremos por esto!- afirmo Bankotsu

- No se preocupe, señorita, estoy seguro que encontrara un hombre, al que no le importara lo que le ha ocurrido- Akitoki Joyo intentaba consolar a Kagome en su supuesta desgracia- es mas, estoy seguro que lo encontrara mas cerca de lo que Ud. Cree.- dijo mientras tomaba sus manos.

Koga y Bankotsu se percataron de las intenciones del joven medico los separaron rápidamente y esta vez fue Koga quien tomo sus manos – Hermosa Kagome te aseguro que te entregare la cabeza de esa bestia en una charola de plata, para el anochecer, lo juro o dejo de llamar...- Koga fue interrumpido por un certero golpe asestado por el policía

- Deja de prometer imposibles, aquí yo soy la ley y nadie mas que yo, tiene el poder de ejercer justicia.

Súbitamente los tres hombres se enfrascaron en una lucha verbal y hasta incoherente por momentos iban desde las canicas que se habían robado unos a otros de niños, hasta las hierbas curativas, promesas de venganzas sangrientas y las propiedades de la naranja, se habían olvidado completamente de la joven que los miraba aun bastante trastornada sin poder comprender nada.

- A su mente llego débilmente la palabra "vejada", ellos creen,... ¿acaso creen que Inuyasha?... – Se paro súbitamente entre ellos y haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban grito.

- ¡Inuyasha se cayo a un barranco, debemos ir pronto o morirá.!- Aquella frase detuvo cualquier tipo de discusión, los ojos de Kagome se oscurecieron y su cara estaba empapada de lagrimas nuevamente.

&&&&&&&&&&

El rescate se organizo rápidamente, Kagome los guío y permaneció testarudamente en el lugar negándose a que le atendieran las heridas hasta que atendieran a Inuyasha.

Asiendo uso de cuerdas y maderas que sirvieron para confeccionar precariamente una camilla el rescate se llevo a cabo.

&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome se encontraba fuera de la habitación de Inuyasha, esperando la salida del doctor pasando las cuentas de su rosario, junto a Sango quien no paraba de recriminarle el estado de sus pies, y un Miroku muy acongojado esperando que su amigo pudiera recuperarse pronto.

La voz de Sango murió al momento en que la puerta se abrió, Akitoki Joyo atravesó la puerta con la jovial sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, donde tres personas esperaban ansiosas noticias del estado de salud del ojidorado.

- Envidio a ese hombre tiene el cuerpo extremadamente resistente, otro en su lugar abria muerto- con la noticia el pálido rostro de Kagome recobro algo de color y solo suspiro llena de alivio, aunque su rostro se ensombreció un poco al escuchar al joven medico continuar.

- Tiene ambas piernas fracturadas, al igual que una de sus manos- observo a los presentes en el especial a la muchacha de ojos chocolate- esta muy magullado, pero sobrevivirá.

- ¡Que te dije Kagome!, Hierba mala nunca muere.- dijo Sango

- Sabia, que tener la cabeza tan dura tendría algún beneficio.- comento Miroku algo divertido, realmente este amigo suyo lo había preocupado mucho, luego miro al medico.

- ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

El medico asintió pero le recomendó que lo dejara dormir todo lo que quisiera y lo alimentara bien, pronto enviaría alguien del hospital para ayudarlo con las curaciones y vendajes que debían ser cambiados dos veces al día, el medico volteo a ver a Kagome y con la sonrisa mas amable que encontró.

¿Ahora me permitirás curarte?

En ese momento Kagome se percato de su lamentable estado, enrojeció levemente había estado tan pendiente de Inuyasha que no se había acordado de sus heridas que ahora recién comenzaban a escocer dolorosamente, se giro a Miroku, quien solo le sonrío.

- No se preocupe por el, señorita lo cuidare muy bien, ahora usted debe atender sus heridas, ya vera que en poco tiempo lo tendremos gritando como siempre.

Kagome asintió y salió de casa seguida por Sango y el Joven Akitoki.

Miroku no podía estar mas en lo cierto, en menos de una semana Inuyasha mostraba una mejoría casi sobrenatural, en especial sus pulmones.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Largo de aquí, vieja loca!!!!!!!!!!- una anciana salió disparada cual proyectil de la habitación seguida de innumerables objetos casi llevándose por delante al joven Miroku.

- Pero que...- fue su respuesta a la tempestuosa acometida de la anciana - ¿Señora a donde va?- La anciana nunca se giro simplemente salió gritando que ella no trabajaba para demonios, que antes de volver prefería ser despellejada viva.

Miroku intento correr tras ella pero el vigor de la anciana era sorprendente en poco tiempo su figura era solo una sombra perdiéndose en el horizonte. El muchacho suspiro pesadamente agachando la cabeza se aproximo a una pared tomo un lápiz y trazo una línea pequeña que atravesaba otras cinco, al lado de otras de similares características.

- Ya son doce... - Miroku entro con desgano a la habitación de Inuyasha quien aun seguía en su usual berrinche seguido de la usual perorata de insultos.

- No se como lo haces amigo- dijo mientras esquivaba los objetos — creí que esta te duraría... no tenia idea que las monjas pudieran hablara así, debes haberle dicho cosas horribles.

- ¡Bah! Era una vieja inútil, ni sabia preparar café.

- ¿ Que hizo esta, te corrigió, rezo por ti, trato infundirte valores religiosos, cocino picante, o tal vez respiro?- Agrego con sarcasmo.

- Mira- Inuyasha tomo una taza con un contenido negruzco dentro y se la mostró a su amigo, este se la llevo a la nariz con algo de desconfianza, oliendo el contenido.

- ¿Café?, solo es café.

- Como que solo es café... eres tonto a este café le falta una cucharada de azúcar- Miroku lo miro con su mejor cara de escepticismo mientras que Inuyasha sentado en cama con ambas piernas enyesadas, innumerables curitas y una mano vendada cruzaba los brazos y simplemente espetaba.

- ¡Feh!

&&&&&&&&&

Kagome y Sango estaban en el mercado comprando lo que les hacia falta para la cena, Sango comentaba animadamente los sucesos del pueblo a los que su amiga respondía solo con monosílabos, como siempre la mente de la muchacha estaba lejos, en el mismo lugar que su corazón, donde un hombre imposible, berrinchudo, ojidorado y simplemente encantador a sus ojos.

- Miroku- al escuchar esto Sango se volvió a ella poniendo su peor cara

Miroku parecía muy atareado recorría de una lado a otro todos los lugares donde había mujeres y hasta hombres quienes solo respondían con una negativa, prácticamente huyendo despavoridos de el, como si fuera el mensajero de la muerte.

- ¿Qué será, lo hace? – pregunto Kagome

- Pues que mas... lo de siempre ser un perfecto libidinoso y pervertido, te diste cuenta que ahora acosa hasta los hombres, este hombre no le hace asco a nada, es un asqueroso.- comento con saña Sango

- Vamos a ver, si necesita algo- antes de que Sango pudiera protestar la muchacha ya se encontraba del otro lado de la calle, ella no pudo mas que suspirar resignada y seguirla.

- Con que esta buscando quien le ayude con Inuyasha.

- Si pero se esta volviendo una misión imposible, ya ni las mojas quieren ir a verlo, incluso el señor cura amenazo con excomulgarme si me presentaba por allí pidiendo a alguien para Inuyasha.

- Pues quien querría, preferiría que me quitaran la piel y me untaran sal en la herida.

- Por favor, amiga no digas eso, Si tu quieres yo podría hacerlo.- dijo Kagome, Sango se giro a ella

- ¡Estas loca! Como se te ocurre no lo aras, sobre mi cadáver ¿me has escuchado?.

Antes que Kagome pudiera discutir Miroku se arrojo a sus piernas y la abrazo como si fuera la ultima gota del desierto.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, le juro que seré su esclavo fiel hasta el día de mi muerte, y cuando usted quiera tendremos una larga descendencia.

Ese fue el ultimo comentario del Joven antes de ser llevado a la inconsciencia por una no muy paciente Sango armada con una hogaza de pan.

&&&& En la casa de Inuyasha &&&&&

- Inuyasha- dijo cantarinamente Miroku- He conseguido a la persona perfecta , es una excelente cocinera una diestra enfermera y una belleza sin igual.

Inuyasha tan solo levanto ambas cejas y cerro los ojos en señal de franca frustración.

- Es suficiente Miroku, me conformo con que prepare algo que sepa a café.

- Entonces estarás muy feliz,... pasa por favor- llamo a quien estaba tras la puerta.

La cara Inuyasha era un verdadero poema, eso si uno que no es apto para menores de novena y nueve años, cuando la vio parada dudo unos segundos pero luego dio muestra de sus saludables pulmones.

- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Pero que hace, ella aquí????!!!!

Kagome tan solo sonrío inocentemente ante la mirada atónita de ambos el sonoro grito de Inuyasha parecía no haberla afectado en lo mas mínimo, simplemente dijo.

- Hola, soy Kagome Higurashi a partir de hoy voy a trabajar contigo, espero que nos llevemos bien.

CONTINUARA...

N/A: Me esforcé por hacer un capitulo mas largo, y estoy mas conforme que con el anterior.

Gracias por leer y comentar mi fic.

Debora Anabel.


	9. Chapter 9  Tacticas

Los personajes que conforman esta historia no son míos y no pretendo ganar dinero con esta historia, solo es un pasatiempo, así que no me demanden, esta historia es hechas por una fan para fans. INUYASHAXKAGOME

La clasificación de esta historia aun esta pendiente diría que es M

A quien me recuerdas

Inuyasha ha amado mucho a una joven mujer, al volver de un viaje se entera que ha desaparecido cegado por el dolor se niega al mundo, hasta que es necesitado por alguien tal vez con un destino mas miserable que el de el.

Esta historia esta ambientada en la época antigua es decir, caballos carruajes, pero sin olvidar algunos objetos de modernidad, los primeros teléfonos, telégrafos , autos.

"..." PENSAMIENTOS

- DIALOGOS-

&&&&& CAMBIO DE ESCENA

/NOTA DE AUTORA/ N/A

//// FLASHBACK////

Capitulo VIIII: Estrategias.

- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Pero que hace, ella aquí????!!!!

Kagome tan solo sonrío inocentemente ante la mirada atónita de ambos el sonoro grito de Inuyasha parecía no haberla afectado en lo mas mínimo, simplemente dijo.

- Hola, soy Kagome Higurashi a partir de hoy voy a trabajar contigo, espero que nos llevemos bien.

Miroku tardo un momento en reaccionar no esperaba que Kagome saludara como si nada un par de las muchachas que postularon salieron corriendo tan solo al ver el rostro de su amigo, le agradeció al cielo la fortuna de que la muchacha aun permaneciera en el umbral como si hubiera recibido la mejor de las bienvenidas.

- ¡Responde Miroku, que hace ella aquí!- el muchacho aun continuaba observando a Kagome como si fuera la estrella de la mañana, Inuyasha no era muy paciente cuando alguien lo ignoraba, tomo el despertador de la mesa de luz y lo arrojo a su cabeza, la reacción fue inmediata.

- ¡Auuuu!, Inuyasha porque hiciste eso.

- Joven Miroku, por Dios se hizo daño- Kagome se acerco a el, tomo su cabeza y comenzó a examinar la herida, sumamente preocupada.

A Miroku le encanto la cercanía de la mujer y comenzó a exagerar su dolor, por supuesto que le dolía, pero ya esta mas que acostumbrado a los recibimientos de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha permanecía en la cama observando el cuadro con fastidio, cruzo sus brazos y se quejo.

- Miroku dijiste que conseguirías una enfermera para mi, no una querida para ti.

Ambos se giraron hacia el ojidorado, Miroku reprendió a su amigo con la mirada y Kagome solo enrojeció y volvió a su puesto en la entrada de la habitación.

- Inuyasha. No digas esas cosas. Por favor señorita discúlpelo mi amigo es un bromista empedernido. ¿Verdad ?- Inuyasha le puso su peor cara aunque luego sonrío con malicia.

- Por supuesto, se muchos chistes de mujeres como tu ¿te gustaría que te contara?- dijo Inuyasha entre dientes.

Kagome aun continuaba en el umbral pero luego del comentario de Inuyasha simplemente agacho la cabeza mas avergonzada – "Tonta, creías que ...seria fácil"- se reprendió mentalmente.

Miroku ya sabia las Intenciones de Inuyasha lo mas seguro es que la atormentaría hasta que ella se fuera, suspiro y decidió que lo mejor seria dar por termina la primera entrevista.

- Bueno luego de las presentaciones lo mejor en ponerse a trabajar- en ese momento Kagome regreso de sus pensamientos presto atención a Miroku- Pero mira nada mas la hora, Señorita seria tan amable de acompañarme a comprar comida.

- No será necesario, yo... puedo cocinar- la muchacha percibió la mirada de enojo de Inuyasha pero simplemente la dejo pasar, dedicando especial interés al piso.

- Oh, señorita creo que usted es un ángel enviado por Dios para deleitar la vista de este hombre impío- Miroku se había postrado a sus pies sujetando sus manos con devoción.

- Dígame seria tan amable de darme un hermoso hijo.- su mano viajaba lentamente donde la cadera de la muchacha.

Su petición se vio interrumpida por una bacinica que se estrello en su cabeza.

- Déjate de estupideces, libidinoso y trae comida.

Miroku se llevo la mano por tercera vez a la cabeza pensando que su amigo perdía fácilmente los estribos por cualquier cosa.

- ¿Qué les gustaría comer?- La pregunta de la muchacha atrajo la atención de ambos jóvenes.

A Miroku le brillaron los ojos ante la pregunta, ni lerdo ni perezoso hizo su pedido.

- Bueno me encantaría un pollo con papas a la francesa acompañado por una salsa mediterránea, para empezar, cerdo asado con ensalada de verduras rebosadas en vino y como postre una torta de chocolate con fresas y crema.

La cara de Kagome e Inuyasha era de verdadera estupefacción, sus miradas coincidieron por un momento ella sonrío, el solo se movió incomodo en la cama, se aclaro la garganta y pregunto.

- ¿Eso es todo?

Miroku lo medito por un momento tomando su barbilla y luego asintió.

- Pues si..- admitió - el día de hoy me encuentro sin demasiado apetito.

Kagome lo miro un momento mas y tan solo sonrío asintiendo.

- Veré que puedo hacer- Se giro nuevamente a Inuyasha quien parecía sumamente interesado en el techo y pregunto- ¿Y usted Inu...- iba a llamarlo por su nombre pero se arrepintió al observar su ceño fruncido- ¿ Y a Ud. Señor Taisho que puedo ofrecerle?

Inuyasha la miro de arriba abajo, sonrío de manera sardónica – Con ese cuerpo nada, para eso me sobran rameras.

Esta niña se lo estaba poniendo en bandeja de plata estaba seguro que si la molestaba un poco mas acabaría por sacarla de su casa, realmente no tenia motivos para detestarla pero su presencia le recordaba situaciones que quería olvidar, que... necesitaba olvidar.

Miroku se pego la mano a la frente en frustración su amigo no podía ser mas Idiota, estaba seguro que cuando mirara el rostro de Kagome se encontraría lleno de lagrimas si es que no arrancaba corriendo rumbo a su casa.

Inuyasha estaba felicitándose internamente por su jugada, este había sido debut y despedida de la grandiosa enfermera de Miroku, pero menuda fue la sorpresa de ambos al escuchar a la muchacha.

- ¿Entonces señor quiere pollo o carne?, vera sin duda el pollo me sale mejor pero estando usted en ese estado lo mejor seria carne, esta de acuerdo.

La ceja del ojidorado había adquirido un tic de la pura rabia como es que aun esa joven permanecía así de feliz con lo que había dicho, tal vez era tonta o loca, la observo nuevamente y ella mantenía aun la sonrisa de anuncio de pasta dental. – "Si es lo mas seguro esta muchacha no esta bien de sus facultades mentales."

Miroku observo que su amigo se recuperaba de la impresión y planeaba arremeter nuevamente contra la chica así que opto por la huida estratégica, dios ya los había ayudado demasiado impidiendo que la muchacha huyera.

- Estoy seguro que Inuyasha disfrutara de lo que sea que sus cándidas manos preparen- menciono solemne, pero por favor siga por el pasillo hasta la izquierda que encontrara la cocina, mientras el y yo discutimos un asunto- Se dio cuenta que Inuyasha esta a punto de decir algo así que, si mas le tapo la boca, le sonrío a Kagome quien hizo una reverencia a ambos y se dirigió rumbo a la cocina.

- ¡Auuchh! Inuyasha no era necesario que me mordieras.

- Tu tiene la culpa por taparme , la boca deberías de haberme permitido decirle sus verdades a esa.

- Por favor... de que verdades me hablas, mas bien insultos dirás, eso es lo único que sabes hacer, por eso ni tu madre te soporta.

Inuyasha relajo un momento el rostro como si lo que le hubiera dicho su amigo, le hubiera dolido pero solo fue una fracción de segundo.

- Quiero que se vaya- Miroku blanqueo los ojos – no la soporto, no la quiero en mi casa.

- No, ella no se ira- dijo firmemente – sin importar lo que digas me has escuchado.

- Claro que se ira, esta es mi casa y no tengo que soportar a nadie que no quiera, además... ni siquiera es enfermera, consígueme una enfermera.

La paciencia de Miroku estaba llegando a su limite, casi se podía distinguir un vena en su sien.

- Es suficiente de tanto capricho Inuyasha, "esa" como le dices tu, tuvo la amabilidad de ofrecerse a ayudar, cuando nadie quiere saber de ti, escuchas y no puedo traerte otra enfermera profesional, por que las ahuyentaste a todas y las que no saben de sobra como eres.- Inuyasha estaba al punto de acotar algo mas pero fue cortado por su amigo.

- ¡No te atrevas! Es suficiente de todo esto no puedo hacerme cargo de ti y de la empresa que tu deberías estar manejando pero tu depresión no te deja- espeto severamente- y te agrade o no en tu estado necesitas a Kagome.

- Yo no necesito a nadie y el día que tu quiera te puedes ir con tu adorada Kagome.

- Que... que no necesitas a nadie dices.. - Miroku se acerco al rostro de su amigo- Pues mírate mejor..., estas prácticamente inmovilizado de la cintura para abajo y lo estarás por los próximos meses, así que deja ese estúpido orgullo, además tienes el descaro de echarme después de haberte dado los mejores años de mi juventud, eres un desalmado tienes el corazón de piedra. – Miroku se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a llorar como esposa ofendida, Inuyasha se sintió muy bajo se acerco a su amigo e intento tomarlo del hombro, pero este haciéndose el ofendido lo esquivo corriéndose mas en la cama.

- No, déjame eres un malvado sin corazón- su llanto había subido considerablemente el volumen – Inuyasha se sentía fatal.

- Amigo tranquilo, yo ... bueno se que me paso abecés y ... discúlpame quiere, siempre has estado conmigo y bueno yo , perdón

Miroku sonrío con las manos aun cubriendo su cara.

- Entonces,... la señorita Kagome puede quedarse, por favor me aria tan feliz.

- Esta bien puede quedarse

- Lo prometes.

- Si lo prometo, pero ya no llores

- Esta bien, ya no llorare pero si prometes que dejaras a esa mujer y nos casaremos.

- Muy bien dejare a esa mujer y... ¿pero que estupidez estas diciendo?

- Estoy asegurando mi futuro casándome con un hombre rico- dijo Miroku con ojos brillantes y poniendo una camisa a modo de velo en la cabeza. – ¡Ahora ven a mis brazos vida mía.!

Acorralo a un muy asustado Inuyasha contra el respaldo de la cama frunciendo los labios a modo de beso, el ojidorado estaba completamente pálido.

Miroku comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras su amigo comenzó una nueva lluvia de objetos.

- ¡Estas loco!,... casi me matas del susto.

- Te lo mereces por haberme golpeado en la cabeza, cuando casi daba con mi objetivo- dijo recordando que casi había logrado tocas una deliciosa parte de Kagome.

- Idiota, puedes ir olvidándote de tu amiguita...- comunico Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos, como clara muestra de enojo.

- Ni se te ocurra, ya lo prometiste además si ella se va, te prometo que le escribiré a tu padre quien por cierto esta muy interesado en venir a verte y le diré no te has parada en el exportadora desde hace meses y que yo solo hago todo el trabajo, entonces estoy seguro de que le dará la responsabilidad a tu hermano o quizás a Hakudoshi.

Inuyasha había permanecido indiferente hasta escuchar el nombre de su odioso primo.

- No te atreverías- espeto molesto

- Pruébame y veras.

- Argg, has lo que quieras, pero que no me moleste y que no entre a ya sabes donde o se va.

Bien gracias sabia que actuarías de manera inteligente, ahora veré que hace nuestro ángel salvador.

Miroku salió de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejando a un muy molesto Inuyasha murmurando insultos de todos los colores y formas. Aunque había permitido que la muchacha se quedara no seria por mucho tiempo ya se las apañaría para que ella por propia voluntad desistiera, después de todo era un experto en irritar a la gente.

&&&&&&

Kagome se encontraba en la cocina intentando dar con los ingredientes para cocinar lo que fuera, la verdad es que la cocina era un verdadero desastre habían ollas tiradas, tazas y vasos regados por doquier algunas cosas rotas además de una masa viscosa que no podía adivinar que era, colgaba de las paredes y del techo, incluso una gallina tenia su nido dentro de una de los cajones de la despensa y ni hablar de las cucarachas y las ratas abundaban realmente la hermosa mansión estaba hecha un desastre.

- Dios mío, no se por donde empezar.

Miroku apareció tras ella dándole un susto de muerte.

- Parece zona de guerra, verdad- Kagome asintió recuperándose del susto.

- Ninguna persona duro demasiado como para que ordenara o limpiara nada, me gustaría contratar a alguien para que te ayudara con la limpieza, pero nadie quiere tratar con el "ogro" .- comento graciosamente asiendo alusión a su amigo.

- No te preocupes, Sango y yo limpiábamos solas todos los cuartos de la casa cada mañana y bueno no te preocupes podré con ello sin problemas y si necesito ayuda se la pediré a ella estoy segura que no habrá problema.

- Si tu lo dices- dijo incrédulo Miroku mientras se sobaba la cabeza - creo que no le caigo muy bien que digamos.

- No digas eso, estoy segura que sus diferencias no son mas que mal entendidos.

Pues al parecer la Señorita Higurashi carecía, de muchos conocimientos sobre la vida, pero eso era mejor tal vez por ello no había reaccionado ante los insultos e insinuaciones de su amigo.

- Bien- carraspeo – por aquí por favor le enseñare toda la casa y luego ayudare a limpiar un poco.

Miroku paseo a la señorita por las habitaciones y las habitaciones no distaban demasiado de la cocina, realmente parecía "zona de guerra", salvo dos puertas contiguas al final del pasillo, eran rojas, desentonaban del resto de la casa y parecían en extremo limpias.

El muchacho comentaba sobre el origen de unos cuadros, cuando fue interrumpido por la chica quien se acerco a una de las misteriosas puertas y pego la oreja en ella, se llevo un buen susto al escuchar, unos terribles gruñidos del otro lado.

- ¿ De que son esas puertas?- dijo caso recargándose del otro extremo del pasillo.

- Perdóname Kagome, debí mencionarte desde un principio, veras estas dos puertas bien están casi todo el tiempo cerradas y son los únicos lugares de la casa donde el paso esta restringido, solo Inuyasha o yo entramos, una de ellas... bueno dijo señalando la puerta de la izquierda- observo a Kagome quien esperaba expectante su respuesta- esa puerta, solo tiene cosas que Inuyasha guarda para si mismo- debería de decirle lo que había en ella pero no le vio el caso- y en la otra están Shikon y Hanyo son lo perros de la casa y bueno digamos que se parecen a su dueño, tiene muy mal carácter así que seria mejor que, no te acercaras, el anciano que arreglaba el jardín se ocupa de darles de comer no debes preocuparte por ellos.

- Bien seguimos.- Kagome asintió aun no muy convencida, y continuo por el pasillo, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de observar las puertas, le despertaban demasiada curiosidad.

Pasaron un par de días en los que Kagome fue convirtiendo la mansión en un lugar habitable, Inuyasha se mantenía indiferente a ella y solo lo veía cuando le dejaba la comida o cuando debía cambiarle el vendaje pero no parecía interesado en dirigirle en absoluto la palabra , así que ella no se permitía siquiera soñar en empezar una conversación con el, porque siempre parecía mas interesado en las paredes, la ventana, la silla de madera con ruedas o cualquier cosa que no fuera ella, pero por lo menos ya no la insultaba, además Miroku se pasaba la mayor parte de las tardes con ellos, su compañía era agradable y su charla parecía nunca acabar eso la conformaba por el momento.

La primera semana fue muy rutinaria, pero una mañana llego en el momento en que Miroku se marchaba a trabajar y este le recomendó a su amigo porque no volvería hasta el anochecer, ella sonrío y asintió, penso que tal vez estando solos ellos podrían entablar alguna charla, pero al ingresar a la habitación de Inuyasha esas esperanzas se esfumaron, el como siempre se negaba siquiera a notar su presencia, termino de ordenar su habitación, pero cuando se disponía a salir.

- ¡Muchacha!- ella continuo su paso pensando que había sido su imaginación.

- Hey tu,... chica- insistió Inuyasha- ella se giro y se señalo con el dedo como preguntando si la cosa era con ella.

- Ves otra persona en la habitación- dijo algo irritado, ella negó con la cabeza.

- Puedes hacer algo por mi.

De pronto se le iluminaron los ojos, Inuyasha estaba pidiéndole un favor eso significaba que tal vez no le desagradaba tanto su presencia, trato de no emocionarse demasiado por que pensándolo mejor a quien mas se lo pediría después de todo era la única en la casa y el no podía moverse entonces...

Inuyasha se aclaro la garganta finalmente llamando la atención de ella quien parecía haberse petrificado por un momento.

- ¿Podrías alimentar a mis perros?, el día de hoy nadie podrá alimentarlos y bueno tu puedes hacerlo.

Kagome lo medito un momento.

- Pero ...Miroku... dijo que no... debía entrar por que... eran muy ...bravos, y bueno siempre...

- ¡Pues si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas!, ¡yo lo haré aunque sea arrastrándome, nunca mas te vuelvo a pedir nada.!- grito sumamente molesto

La muchacha se sintió muy culpable.

- Esta... bien... yo les...doy la comida.- por primera vez le dedico una sonrisa a la muchacha y ella creyó volar por unos instantes, salió presurosa de la habitación para alimentar a los perros.

Al salir Kagome la sonrisa de Inuyasha cambio a una mueca malvada, ahora estaba seguro que se libraría de la chica al abrir la puerta los perros se le hacharían encima y ella saldría corriendo y nunca mas volvería, podía ver las imágenes en su cabeza y ya lo estaba disfrutando, había tenido que contenerse toda la semana por culpa de que su amigo siempre estaba presente pero ahora , el podría hacer lo que quisiera.

- ¿Qué es lo que te divierte tanto?- Miroku entro cuando el disfrutaba de su plan.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿No dijiste que volverías al anochecer?- Miroku lo miro sin comprender.

- Se me olvidaron unos papeles- dijo levantando una carpeta- Además cuando llegaba me cruce a Kagome y bueno quise aprovechar para que me haga un buen desayuno.

– A propósito no sabes donde esta, por que entre por la cocina y no estaba allí.

Inuyasha giro la cabeza a la pared fingiendo demencia, hasta que un grito ensordecedor se dejo escuchar por toda la casa.

Miroku e Inuyasha se volvieron hacia la puerta.

¡¿Kagome?!, ...¡Por dios los perros!- Miroku salió corriendo de la habitación.

Inuyasha permaneció cruzado de brazos como si la cosa no le importara pero después del segundo grito, mas desgarrador que el primero se arrepintió de lo que había hecho, por primera vez en su vida una voz débil en su cabeza le recriminaba lo que había hecho, era la primera vez que Inuyasha Taisho escuchaba a su conciencia.

CONTINUARA...

N/A: Inuyasha es muy malvado no creen, pero no se preocupen parece que finalmente tendrá conciencia, creo que actualizare mas rápido por que he logrado reunir todas la piezas en mi cabeza y estoy conforme con lo que ocurrirá.

Muchas gracias a todas la lindas personas que se toman el trabajo de leer en especial a FernanDaIk26 ( me alegro que te resultara gracioso), dlb (Pues si lo de Kaede era un gusto personal que quería darme), Kisa-Chan-Sohma (Gracias puse mas empeño y finalmente me están saliendo mas largos), Cattita (Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado), Noeh. Galy, Erini.

Ya saben cualquier duda, corrección me lo hacen saber.

Muchas Gracias a todos.

Debora Anabel


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes que conforman esta historia no son míos y no pretendo ganar dinero con esta historia, solo es un pasatiempo, así que no me demanden, esta historia es hechas por una fan para fans. INUYASHAXKAGOME

La clasificación de esta historia aun esta pendiente diría que es M

A quien me recuerdas

Inuyasha ha amado mucho a una joven mujer, al volver de un viaje se entera que ha desaparecido cegado por el dolor se niega al mundo, hasta que es necesitado por alguien tal vez con un destino mas miserable que el de el.

Esta historia esta ambientada en la época antigua es decir, caballos carruajes, pero sin olvidar algunos objetos de modernidad, los primeros teléfonos, telégrafos , autos.

"..." PENSAMIENTOS

- DIALOGOS-

&&&&& CAMBIO DE ESCENA

/NOTA DE AUTORA/ N/A

//// FLASHBACK////

Capitulo X: Tratamiento.

Miroku e Inuyasha se volvieron hacia la puerta.

¡¿Kagome?!, ...¡Por dios los perros!- Miroku salió corriendo de la habitación.

Inuyasha permaneció cruzado de brazos como si la cosa no le importara pero después del segundo grito, mas desgarrador que el primero se arrepintió de lo que había hecho, por primera vez en su vida una voz débil en su cabeza le recriminaba lo que había hecho, era la primera vez que Inuyasha Taisho escuchaba a su conciencia.

&&&&&

Inuyasha permaneció en silencio, el tiempo en que Miroku corría rumbo al pasillo, se concentro en sus pasos, no consiguió escuchar nada, con curiosidad y ayudado con la baranda de su cama se arrastro al borde, apoyo la mano en su oreja en un intento de oír, pero nada,.. no escuchaba nada, se aproximo un poco mas y casi cae al escuchar a Miroku.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kagome!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no!!!!!!!- la voz de Miroku se escucho casi en llanto y llena de angustia.

Sin pensarlo demasiado y ayudándose únicamente con una mano, Inuyasha se arrojo al suelo como pudo se subió en la "odiosa" silla de madera con ruedas que habían traído para el, nunca había querido subirse a ella argumentando que el no era un invalido, pero esta vez ni siquiera lo penso, solo la monto y con dificultad se dirigió hacia el pasillo.

Al llegar Miroku se encontraba en el umbral y cuando lo miro su rostro reflejaba horror los perros dos fieras terribles gruñían al asustado muchacho.

- ¿Qué pasa Miroku donde esta Kagome?- su amigo señalo al fondo de la habitación, la muchacha se encontraba en el suelo boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, no se podía distinguir si respiraba o no.

El estomago de Inuyasha se encogió y su corazón comenzó a bombear rápidamente. Observo la palidez del rostro de su amigo.

- ¡Idiota!, por que no ves que tiene.- Miroku lo miro y luego se giro hacia los perros, que continuaban en guardia como explicando el motivo por el cual no hubiera socorrido a la mujer aun.

- ¡Bah! ¿Que clase de hombre eres?...- se giro hacia los perros- ¡Shikon!, ¡Hanyo! ¡sentados! .- dijo con voz firme los perros se sentaron y comenzaron a menear la cola, cual inocentes cachorros.

Ambos se acercaron lentamente donde yacía la muchacha en la misma posición, su piel parecía porcelana, aun fulguraban sus sonrosadas mejillas, parecía dormir, Inuyasha miro a su amigo haciéndole indicaciones con la cabeza para que la tocara.

Miroku se arrodillo, el cuerpo le temblaba, su mano comenzó el trayecto hacia el rostro de ella, Inuyasha tan solo observaba detenidamente cada movimiento temiendo lo peor, su corazón amenazaba con salirse del pecho en su garganta un nudo, no sabia cuando se había formando, una extraña comezón se adueño de sus ojos en cuanto Miroku deslizo la mano por el rostro de Kagome y ella no se movió.

La mano se movió delicadamente sobre el rostro de la muchacha, el se giro hacia el ojidorado quien permanecía estático en su lugar, meneo la cabeza como comunicando lo peor, Inuyasha abrió enormemente los ojos preso de la angustia y la desesperación, cuando...

- ¡Ang!- la mano de Miroku fue mordida, pero no por uno de los perros sino por una traviesa muchacha que observaba a ambos con ojos de "Caíste". Seguidamente comenzó a reír como si hubiera sido la mejor de las bromas- jajajajaja- ante la mirada desencajada de ambos muchachos.

Kagome los miro con ojos grandes y brillantes para ella había sido tan solo una broma inocente, ... sin maldad.

- ¿Qué les pasa, creyeron que había muerto?- dijo risueña, pero los muchachos parecían no reaccionar, ella paso su mano frente a sus ojos logrando que Inuyasha pestañeara finalmente y que Miroku cayera desmayado a su lado.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Ustedes dos, están locos!!!!- grito Inuyasha, girando como pudo con la silla, hacia la puerta.

- Joven Taisho - llamo Kagome suavemente - el volteo a regañadientes y gruño.

- ¡¡¡Que!!!

- Sus perros son lindos- Shikon y Hanyo lamían la cara de Kagome- puedo tenerlos conmigo en la cocina.

- Inuyasha- espeto el.

¿Cómo dijo?

- Dime Inuyasha, ...tonta- menciono entre dientes.

- Oh, claro gracias- Inuyasha atravesaba la puerta cuando ella volvió a hablar.

- Señ... digo.. Inuyasha, ¿qué hago con los perros?

- ¡Feh!... Haz lo que quiera, pero no me molestes, y ¡prepara la comida!.

Kagome, asintió feliz y acaricio a ambos perros.

Mientras Inuyasha atravesaba el pasillo dejo escapar poco a poco una gran cantidad de aire que no sabia como, ni porque había contenido.

&&&&&&&

Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron sin demasiados problemas, Kagome llegaba a las ocho de la mañana, servia el desayuno a Inuyasha y Miroku el resto del día lo repartía entre Sango los niños del orfanato, la iglesia, cada noche dormía sumamente cansada pero feliz en extremo, incluso hablaba con Inuyasha cada tarde contándole todo lo que hacia o a donde iba, claro el continuaba con su cara de pocos amigos, pero en un par de oportunidades hasta le había gruñido algo parecido a un si y un no, el progreso era pequeño pero le bastaba.

Una mañana Kagome llegaba alegremente a trabajar, un par de minuto tarde por que en el camino se había detenido a recoger flores silvestres, apuro el paso y en la entrada a la mansión se encontraba Miroku caminando nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

- Hola Miroku, perdona la tardanza pero...- Miroku se giro, y pudo observar su semblante preocupado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Inuyasha continua molesto por lo de ayer?... por que yo le pedí perdón... estoy segura que Hanyo y Shikon no tenían intenciones de comerse su cinturón...- dijo con una alegre sonrisa, misma que se borro al observar el semblante de su amigo.

- No, no es eso.

- Entonces... – ella lo miro un instante y su rostro ensombreció- Acaso ¿Inuyasha enfermo? ...- el giro la mirada- rodeo a Miroku y corrió hacia la habitación del ojidorado.

Estaba sumamente nerviosa, el solo pensar en que el enfermara, provocaba un profundo dolor en su pecho.

Llego frente a su puerta y pudo escuchar gritos desgarradores provenientes del interior, era Inuyasha que gritaba desesperadamente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el picaporte para hacerlo girar, pero fue detenida... por Miroku.

- No,... no lo hagas- dijo con expresión seria.

- Pero, que dices el... el esta sufriendo.

Miroku la miro y le indico que la siguiera, ella dudo un momento mas,.. se giro nuevamente a la puerta al escuchar nuevamente los lamentos de Inuyasha, eran ... desoladores.

- Pero que pasa,... por que grita así.

- Es el tratamiento.

- ¿Tratamiento?- el asintió.

- Si, Inuyasha ha permanecido demasiado tiempo con ambas piernas inmovilizadas, sus músculos han comenzado a atrofiarse, es necesario que ejercite sus piernas o podría perder la movilidad.

Kagome permaneció con la mano en boca intentando ahogar su desesperación.

- ¿Eso seria posible?

- No lo se, Mioga intento explicarme un par de cosas, pero no pude comprender en su totalidad.

La charla se vio interrumpida por gritos provenientes de la habitación de Inuyasha. Ambos se miraron con pesar, Kagome estuvo tentada de correr a su lado pero, solo agacho la cabeza.

- No existirá otra forma, ... digo menos dolorosa.

- No lo se, ojalá, no pude soportar los gritos tuve que salir.

Observo al muchacho con la cabeza baja y supo que su aflicción era profunda, cubrió sus oídos y salió al patio seguido por el.

- Pero debe existir otro tratamiento, el no el único medico, Hoyo por ejemplo acaba de recibirse y quizás el sepa de algo nuevo, mas moderno, que no sea tan doloroso.

- Tal vez, pero... Mioga es muy celoso de sus pacientes y no pedirá consejo a ningún otro medico, menos uno tan joven.

- Entonces... que ¿nos quedamos así, sin hacer nada? – Miroku agacho la cabeza y Kagome supo que por el momento no podría hacer nada mas que esperar.

Los días pasaron los gritos, llenaban la casa cada tarde, aun así Inuyasha no parecía mejorar, Kagome pensaba que no estaba resultando, porque el dolor no disminuía es mas luego de cada sesión Inuyasha estaba tan exhausto que dormía el resto del día, estaba muy delgado por que lo único que lograba pasar con ayuda de Kagome era caldo, cuando intentaba darle algo mas sólido este lo devolvía.

Muchas veces cuestiono a Mioga sobre el tratamiento, al principio le respondía alguna de sus preguntas pero, con el tiempo y por la insistencia de la muchacha se negó a hacerlo argumentado que ella no pertenecía a la familia y no era necesario explicarle nada, otras veces simplemente la acusaba de ignorante y le cerraba la puerta en las narices.

La espera era desesperante, aun con la cantidad de trabajo que ella y Miroku realizaban cada día esperando mejorías por parte del ojidorado, pintaban las paredes de la casa, acomodaban la sala , la cocina y las habitaciones, arreglaron el jardín, repararon la chimenea, la casa había recuperado algo de su brillo pero eso no los gratificaba en absoluto.

Una tarde, Miroku y Kagome se encontraban en la sala limpiando viejas armas que habían encontrado en el altillo, los gritos como cada tarde comenzaron a escucharse mas y mas fuerte, Kagome se puso de pie observada por Miroku la vio atravesar la mitad de la sala donde se encontraba entre las cajas una vieja escopeta, penso que se sentaría a limpiarla pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando, la vio asirla con fuerza y se encaminarse al pasillo.

El muchacho la acompaño un trecho con la mirada pensando – "Donde ira"- tarde se dio cuenta que se dirigía rumbo a la habitación de Inuyasha.

- Señorita, espere ¿a donde va?, señorita ...Kagome- pero era tarde, ella se encontraba frente a la puerta, donde los gritos eran insoportables.

Kagome frunció el ceño con odio infinito, la abrió de una patada sorprendiendo al viejo medico y a su ayudante, el Doctor Mioga se encontraba parado al lado de la cama indicándole los lugares donde debía aplicar el tratamiento, Inuyasha permanecía casi acostado su rostro completamente perlado por el esfuerzo que debía estar haciendo para soportar el dolor, sus ojos dorados completamente apagados sin vida.

- ¡Pero que significa esta intromisión!- espeto Mioga furioso- Es que no saben que el tratamiento no debe ser interrumpido por nada.

Miroku llego tras Kagome la sujeto por un brazo indicándole que lo mejor era salir de allí.

- Disculpe ella y yo... bueno . todos estamos un poco nerviosos, estoy seguro que no volverá a ocurrir.

- Venga Señorita, vamos.. es mejor.. no interrumpir al...

Mioga se giro nuevamente sobre la cama y Miroku presiono mas el brazo de Kagome, quien pareció finalmente ceder, Inuyasha comenzó a quejarse en cuanto reanudaron la actividad en sus piernas.

- Esta gente de campo es tan ignorante, no tienes idea de cuanta gente ha muerto al pretender curarse con hierbas, jajajaja, son tan estúpidos, lo mejor seria que fueran erradicados.

El Doctor Mioga era medico de familia, el único hasta que llego el Joven Hoyo a quien criticaba constantemente por el uso de la Homeopatía, para el no eran mas que brujerías o paganismos de gente ignorante, se negaba a asistir a congresos médicos argumentando que el tenia el conocimiento suficiente y era respaldado por las mejores instituciones medicas, no veía el caso de aprender nuevos tratamientos si los antiguos funcionaban muy bien.

Kagome permaneció en silencio escuchando sus palabras, ese hombre, ese maldito hombre no se preocupaba por sus pacientes solo atendía a su ego, el muy maldito.

Sus risas solo incrementaron la furia de la muchacha quien sabia por experiencia propia que esas hierbas que tanto despreciaba realmente funcionaban, su cara apuntaba al suelo los pequeños pasos que había conseguido Miroku que diera fuera de la habitación se detuvieron, la mano que sostenía la escopeta se apretó con fuerza, de su boca salió algo parecido a un gruñido.

- Largo- dijo la muchacha, Mioga se giro hacia ella aun con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia, de pronto ella tiro de su brazo desasiendo el agarrare de Miroku con violencia, avanzo un par de pasos levanto la escopeta apuntándole al pecho y con furia grito.

- ¡¡¡¡Largo de aquí, Viejo del Infierno!!!!- Los ojos de Kagome estaban desorbitados su respiración era forzosa.

- Pero que pretendes, sirvienta largo de aquí y deja esa escopeta que te puedes ha...- el discurso del medico se vio interrumpido cuando Kagome levanto la escopeta, ella no sabia manejarla rozo levemente el gatillo con sus dedos y esta se disparo dando en la pared, el sonido fue estruendoso todos se quedaron quietos de la impresión incluso la misma Kagome .

El medico intento razonar con ella, diciéndole que las mujeres no sabían manejar armas y podía hacerse daño, ella pareció ceder, pero pudo observar por primera vez en varios días , un par de ojos algo deslucidos pero dorados, Inuyasha la estaba mirando directamente, parecía querer transmitirle algo, ella asintió con la cabeza como si hubieran mantenido una charla, Mioga estaba a punto de quitarle el arma cuando ella la asió con mas fuerza y apunto a su cabeza, el joven que lo acompañaba palideció, el Medico le sonrío tranquilizándolo como comunicándole que ella no se atrevería a dispararle, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando ella disparo nuevamente a la pared y apunto a la cabeza del Doctor, como advirtiéndole que si no se retiraba ella seria capaz de matarlo.

Los ojos de Mioga se abrieron como platos cuando ella cargo nuevamente la recamara con una bala, el ayudante retrocedió hasta la puerta tomo sus cosas y salió despavorido Mioga permaneció en su lugar pero corrió también casi atropellando al aun estático Miroku, cuando escucho el sonido de la bala en la recamara.

Kagome permaneció apuntado hacia la puerta un momento mas, suspiro con fuerza y la dejo caer, corrió al lado de Inuyasha se sentó en la cama y lo abrazo por la cintura sollozando en su hombro.

Miroku se incorporo y fue donde Inuyasha y Kagome.

- Pero señorita, ¿por que hizo eso?, el debe continuar el tratamiento, se que es difícil, pero..

- Oh Dios, tienes tanta fiebre, pero no te preocupes yo te ayudare.- Kagome hablaba sin prestar atención a Miroku, intento levantarse para ir por unos paños para bajar la fiebre, pero fue incapaz de levantarse por que el ojidorado, la había rodeado por la cintura con los brazos.

- Tranquilo Inuyasha, ya regreso- pero es se negaba a soltarla- por favor debo bajar tu fiebre- pero fue inútil , el muchacho comenzó a ejercer mas presión en su cintura como suplicando que no lo dejara.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y dejo de moverse.

- Esta bien,.. ...esta bien me quedo contigo- Kagome deposito un beso en la frente de Inuyasha y se meció un poco con el brazos intentando darle algún consuelo para sus dolores.

- Señorita..- Miroku hablo y la muchacha recién ahora fue consiente de su presencia, se giro aun con Inuyasha en brazos.

- Lo... siento... Miroku no quise... asustarte de verdad lo lamento, pero... no podía soportar que continué sufriendo así.

Si lo entiendo y no se preocupe – dijo suspirando profundamente- ¿Cree que Mioga, haya llegado a China?- bromeo consiguiendo una débil sonrisa por parte de ella.

Miroku entendía a Kagome estaba seguro que si ella no lo hubiera hecho, el tarde o temprano se hubiera desgraciado con el anciano, tratamiento efectivo o no, estaba acabando con la vida de su amigo.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por Usted?- ella asintió

- ¿Conoce de plantas?.

El muchacho sonrío y negó con la cabeza.

- Bien , descuide... en el jardín de atrás hay varios arbustos de una planta cuyas hojas tiene forma de huella de vaca (malva), otra de hojas puntiagudas con espina en los bordes (aloe vera) y una que parece pasto largo al lado del duraznero que tiene un fuerte olor (hediondilla) podría traérmelas, además de trapos limpios y agua fría.

El asintió y salió en busca de todas las cosas que la muchacha había solicitado.

Kagome preparo una cataplasma con las plantas y ayudada por Miroku se la pusieron en las piernas al muchacho quien aun se movía algo inquieto como si fuera preso de terribles pesadillas, muchas de ellas protagonizadas por cierta novia difunta.

La noche fue terrible, Inuyasha deliro toda la noche Kagome y Miroku permanecieron a su lado cambiando los paños constantemente, muy preocupado por el estado de Inuyasha en un momento su desesperación fue tan grande que ambos se arrodillaron junto a la cama y comenzaron a rezar fervientemente para que mejorara, finalmente la fiebre y el dolor parecieron ceder en la madrugada.

&&&&&&&&

La luz del medio día ingreso por una pequeña abertura despertando a aun convaleciente Inuyasha, abrió lentamente los ojos y al percibir la molestia de la luz se llevo la mano al rostro, su boca se sentía pastosa.

- Agua, ... agua- murmuro

Kagome se encontraba aun arrodillada a su lado tomando su mano, percibió el ligero movimiento del muchacho y despertó completamente.

- Inu..yasha, que bueno... despertaste- Se incorporo rápidamente tomo un vaso con agua y se lo acerco, aun parecía algo aturdido.

Bebió lentamente ayudado por Kagome pudo observar con mayor claridad su alrededor, sus piernas estaban vendadas, su cuerpo y sobre todo su cabeza le pesaban.

- ¿Que ... me paso? - balbuceo

- Tenias mucha fiebre, estuviste delirando toda la noche, pero gracias a Dios ya estas bien.

El la observo, estaba bastante desaliñada, su cabello caía completamente sobre sus hombros dejando ver unos rizos en las puntas, su vestido estaba arrugado y su rostro reflejada cansancio aun así se veía encantadora.

- Tu... tu... te quedaste cuidándome – ella asintió sonriendo, el se sonrojo levemente, - to..oda la noche.

- Si ... Miroku también – indico hacia la puerta donde el joven yacía dormido serenamente apoyado en una silla al lado de la puerta.

Un ruido fuerte se dejo oír provocando un furioso sonrojo en el muchacho, era su estomago.

- ¿Tienes hambre?.

- Me comería un caballo.- sonrieron abiertamente.

- Te preparare algo- Kagome se disponía a salir, volvió sobre sus pasos se sentó a lado de Inuyasha y con los ojos algo brillantes por las lagrimas contenidas dijo.

- Gracias- se abrazo al sorprendido muchacho– muchas gracias Inuyasha.

- Gra..cia..as ¿por que?- murmuro

- Gracias, por estar bien.

Ella se puso de pie liberándolo de su abrazo se seco las lagrimas y camino hacia la cocina.

-"Pero que rayos paso aquí"- penso , dirigió su vista a Miroku quien permanecía dormido, necesitaba respuestas y alguien se las daría, tomo un pequeño adorno de su mesa de noche y se dispuso a darle los buenos días a su amigo del alma.

&&&&&&

Kagome preparo un abundante desayuno casi almuerzo por la hora, jugo de naranja, café con leche , medialunas , frutas cortadas, realmente estaba feliz por la mejoría de Inuyasha, el que tenga hambre era una excelente señal, Sango siempre decía "Enfermo que come no muere".

&&&&&&

En la habitación Miroku ya despierto se sobaba la cabeza.

- ¡Auch!, no era necesario que me golpearas así, eres un bruto, nunca vuelvo a cuidar de ti.

- Por favor, no seas niña Miroku y respóndeme lo que te pregunte ¿ Que paso anoche?

Picardía pura brillo en los ojos de Miroku,- "Con que no se acuerda de nada", al fin se desquitaría de todos los golpes que su amigo le había propinado.

- Pues veras tu, - comenzó con pesar – tu te aprovechaste de la inocencia de la señorita Kagome.

Un sonrojo profundo se apodero del rostro de Inuyasha trago duro, miro a miroku con escepticismo, quien agacho la cabeza como lamentándose (en realidad estaba ahogando una risotada), - "pero ¿como puede ser?, pero si ella dijo que, tuve fiebre toda la noche acaso mintió no... , si hubiera ocurrido aquello el recordaría o no?

- Es mentira- dijo confundido- ella dijo que yo estuve muy enfermo y bueno yo...

Miroku meneo la cabeza.

- Y tu le creíste, pobresilla, que esperabas que te dijera después de cómo te portaste, ya sabes que las señoritas son muy reservadas.

Inuyasha se ahogo con su saliva y negó con la cabeza desesperadamente.

- Oh pobre señorita Kagome- pose de drama- entregarse a un ser abominable como tu y no recordarlo, eres malo Inuyasha muy malo, aunque debo admitir- se aproximo al rostro color grana del ojidorado para hablar en secreto- debo admitir que te admiro, hacer lo que hiciste en tu estado, eres mi superhéroe Inuyasha, tal vez hasta embarazada la dejaste.

Estado de SHOK era lo que reflejaba Inuyasha, el sudor corría a mares por cada uno de sus poros, quiso seguir negándolo pero, aun podía percibir en su cuerpo un dulce aroma a jazmín,

Un aroma que el conocía bien era, el aroma de Kagome, su corazón bombeaba al punto de la arritmia su garganta se seco, su rostro palideció, y las palabras "bebe" y "Kagome" retumbaban en su cabeza como si la tuviera metida en un campanario.

Todo empeoro cuando una sonriente Kagome entro en la habitación cargada con la bandeja del desayuno, mientras ella ponía el desayuno en su mesa de noche, el la observo cuidadosamente mientras hablaba con Miroku algo del clima.

Ella era bonita, era mas que bonita, se dio el lujo por primera vez de observarla descaradamente, sus ojos brillantes color chocolate, su nariz perfecta esas mejillas sonrosadas esa sonrisa y esos labios que parecían gritarle que los besara y que hablar de ese cuerpo aun con esas ropas que parecían de anciana ella lucia ¿sexi? realmente ella había sido suya pero ¿cómo?, claro no era tonto, ni ingenuo sabia como, pero y ella el habría sido el primero, el pensamiento de pronto lo molesto.

- ¡Si yo no fui el primero, matare al que haya sido!- grito, no penso que había hablado en voz alta, se dio cuenta de ello cuando Kagome se giro hacia el.

- ¡Oh! perdón Inuyasha pero a Miroku le di la primera, es que estaba tan caliente que...

- Le diste tu primera noche al asqueroso de Miroku, pero como pudiste ¡Miroku te matare!- estaba furioso intento sin mucha éxito levantarse y alcanzar a su amigo para estrangularlo.

- ¿De que noche hablas?- su rostro era la inocencia personificada- Lo que yo le di a Miroku fue la primer tasa de café, es que esta caliente y bueno a ti te gusta tibio, ¿no es así?.

El la observo un momento mas, se acomodo en la cama, se puso el desayuno en el regazo y comenzó a comer a regañadientes, su amigo continuaba hablando con Kagome, la idea le dio demasiadas vueltas en la cabeza y le dio el beneficio de la duda después de todo, el había tenido sexo con mujeres en un estado mas halla de la borrachera, así que una fiebre no pudo haberlo detenido.

Aun le faltaban varias piezas a su rompecabezas en Miroku no podía confiar así que lo mejor era acudir a la fuente, Kagome .

- Kagome- ella se giro y la observo la luz de la ventana le dio de lleno y se dio cuenta lo bonita que se veía, embobándolo por un par de segundos y provocando un profundo sonrojo en el, Kagome lo observo algo preocupada se acerco a el y toco su frente.

- ¿Qué ocurre acaso tienes fiebre otra vez?- el quito su mano lentamente y mientras miraba su cobertor como si fuera algo extraordinario pregunto.

- ¿Lo que hiciste anoche con migo, tu... tu lo hiciste con alguien mas?

Miroku tomaba en ese momento un sorbo de café y casi se atraganta con el.

La muchacha lo medito un momento y ante la atónita mirada de Inuyasha comenzó a contar con sus dedos, el estaba al borde de la locura cuando ella paso del numero 22, ¿acaso esta muchacha era una libertina.?

Con toda la ira del mundo el ojidorado grito.

- ¡¡¡¡¿Con quien?!!!!!

- El anciano Tototsai, Nakuri, Shipo, - Mientras ella hablaba el hacia una nota mental de los nombre calculado el numero de balas que ocuparía- El padre Renkotsu, la señora Ume, Sango y algunos viajeros, como veras tengo gran experiencia, por eso le dije a Miroku el día que me contrato que no tendría problemas con este tipo de cosas.

La cabeza de Inuyasha era un hervidero de celos, pero como una mujer que aparentaba la santidad era una ninfómana no perdonaba ni a curas ni a mujeres mucho menos ancianos, estuvo a punto de escupirle a la cara todos los insultos que se sabia, cuando observo a Miroku retorcerse a los pies de la cama, lo miro y su rostro se torció en una horrible mueca.

- ¿Kagome, dime de que estamos hablando exactamente?- cuestiono Inuyasha seriamente

Ella señalo las curaciones de sus piernas.

- Pues de las curaciones que hice en tus piernas ¿de que mas?.

El muchacho suspiro con alivio.

Le dijo a Kagome que fuera a descansar a su casa mientras el discutía un par de asuntos con su amigo casi hermano, quien en este momento se encontraba en suelo riendo a carcajadas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la lejanía un monte nevado, osos polares, pingüinos y un par de esquimales escuchaban claramente un.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Te juro que era una broma, Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando Kagome regresaba a la casa de Inuyasha las orejas aun le ardían después del sermón de Sango.

Su amiga se había molestado al descubrir en la mañana que su cama estaba hecha, la había buscado por todos lados incluso en la casa de Inuyasha pero se enfermo de preocupación cuando nadie, le abrió la puerta, llego al extremo de recurrir a Bankotsu.

Tuvieron una seria charla sobre la responsabilidad aun que el que Sango le haya llamado la atención por lo que ocurrió le agradaba por que significaba que realmente eran familia.

Dentro de la casa aun recostado en su cama se encontraba Inuyasha quien aun meditaba sobre lo que Miroku le había contado (luego de la paliza), casi no podía creer que Kagome quien parecía no ser capaz de romper un plato le dispara a dos hombre para defenderlo, claro cuando su amigo se lo contó el, se hizo el indiferente, pero la verdad era que estaba gratamente sorprendido, nunca nadie había hecho algo así por el.

La comezón en una de sus piernas lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, no sabia exactamente que es lo que la muchacha le había hecho, pero sus piernas se sentían mucho mejor, aun no podía moverlas pero el dolor que lo agobio por causa de ese maldito tratamiento casi lo había abandonado, tan aliviado se sentía que penso que quizás podría intentar ponerse de pie.

Rodó con el cuerpo acercándose al borde y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logro sentarse y colgar ambas piernas del borde de la cama, el dolor era fuerte pero soportable así que testarudamente, ayudándose con el respaldo de una silla y la mesa de noche intento ponerse en pie, su cuerpo parecía de roca y sus piernas de plastilina, pero insistió hasta que finalmente y completamente exhausto lo consiguió.

Kagome entro en la habitación aun sumida en sus pensamientos cargando una taza con te y un pastel cuando vio a Inuyasha parado al lado de la cama, soltó la pequeña bandeja al llevarse la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito.

Inuyasha dirigió sus brillantes ojos a la sorprendida muchacha, con pavor observo como el parecía tambalearse y perder el equilibrio, corrió hacia el pero no contó con que el peso de Inuyasha sumado a su colosal altura provocaran que el peso la venciera y ambos fueran a dar en el suelo, el cuerpo de el la aplastaba, la ahogaba pero su preocupación fue mas por el que por si misma.

- Inuyasha, Inuyasha , estas bien te hiciste daño.

El reacciono de pronto ante la cercanía del rostro y la sensación de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, era exquisita, aun con la preocupación grabada en su rostro ella era hermosa.

Se retorció un poco debajo de el, entonces la miro directo a los ojos.

- Te hiciste daño.- pregunto ella nuevamente.

El negó con la cabeza, por algún motivo no podía articular palabra alguna, ella intento hablar nuevamente pero el se llevo una mano a los labios indicándole que guardara silencio, provocando que sonrojara levemente. La observo un momento mas, se acomodo sobre el pecho de la muchacha y se quedo quieto, tan solo disfrutando del calor del cuerpo de la pelinegra.

Ella comprendió que el solo quería descansar un momento, comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Inuyasha lentamente llevándolo al mundo de los sueños.

N/A: Chicas y chicos 15 hojas mi récord el precio por intentar mejorar mi fic. Espero les haya gustado. Muchas Gracias a todos. Y ya saben cualquier duda o comentario me lo hacen saber.

Debora Anabel


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes que conforman esta historia no son míos y no pretendo ganar dinero con esta historia, solo es un pasatiempo, así que no me demanden, esta historia es hechas por una fan para fans. INUYASHAXKAGOME

La clasificación de esta historia aun esta pendiente diría que es M

A quien me recuerdas

Inuyasha ha amado mucho a una joven mujer, al volver de un viaje se entera que ha desaparecido cegado por el dolor se niega al mundo, hasta que es necesitado por alguien tal vez con un destino mas miserable que el de el.

Esta historia esta ambientada en la época antigua es decir, caballos carruajes, pero sin olvidar algunos objetos de modernidad, los primeros teléfonos, telégrafos , autos.

"..." PENSAMIENTOS

- DIALOGOS-

&&&&& CAMBIO DE ESCENA

/NOTA DE AUTORA/ N/A

//// FLASHBACK////

Capitulo XI: Bañera

Kagome se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro pensando el modo de ayudar a Inuyasha.

Se había comprometido a ayudarlo a recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas después de que por su culpa el Doctor Mioga se negaba a atender siquiera sus llamadas telefónicas, o darle cualquier tipo de consejos.

Sinceramente no tenia idea el como hacerlo, claro que tenia experiencia en la atención de enfermos, pero la rehabilitación era algo completamente distinto, y lo peor era que el paciente no era nada paciente, todos los días le exigía que empezaran con la rehabilitación pero lograba contenerlo aduciendo que el, aun no se encontraba en condiciones, desde que había logrado desinflamar sus piernas y bajar su fiebre el muchacho le preguntaba cosas como si ella fuera medico, incluso se había negado a buscar un medico de otra ciudad argumentando que ella debía de saber lo suficiente para ayudarlo.

Era injusto habría querido decirle la verdad a Inuyasha pero, se sentía muy bien que el la necesitara, incluso su relación había mejorado bastante podía decirse que hasta casi eran amigos, estaba segura que si le decía que no tenia idea de cómo ayudarlo el la apartaría de su lado.

Aquella mañana Inuyasha la había acorralado nuevamente, le había exigido que empezaran el tratamiento sin falta el día de hoy, estaba tan ilusionado que nuevamente tuvo que mentirle, le sirvió el desayuno y se dirigió al pueblo supuestamente a recoger todos los elementos que necesitaba para el tratamiento, camino tan lentamente que una tortuga parecía un conejo a su par, eran las doce del día y aun no tenia la menor idea de cómo se realizaba los tratamientos de rehabilitación, al llegar intento nuevamente hablar con el señor Mioga y que el le prestara algún libro. Lamentablemente ella solo contaba con manuales de primeros auxilios que no servirían mucho en estas circunstancias.

El Doctor prácticamente le cerro la puerta en la narices desoyendo completamente cualquier disculpa o argumento, el reloj avanzaba como rayo en menos de un santiamén las campanas del reloj del pueblo dieron las tres de la tarde, desolada sin esperanza alguna se sentó en los escalones de la iglesia, rogándole a Dios que cuando le dijera la verdad a Inuyasha el no la despreciaría, pero en que estaría pensando cuando urdió tamaña mentira, aunque una voz en su cabeza la disculpo aduciendo que ella prometio ayudar al muchacho pero en ningún momento dijo que supiera como, el momento de alivio duro un par de segundos cuando al observar la iglesia se topo con la mirada acusatoria de la Virgen que parecía recalcarle que tampoco ella había echo demasiado para desmentir nada.

Continuo cabizbaja, hasta que...

- ¿Como esta señorita Kagome, hace un bonito día verdad?- ella apenas levanto la cabeza casi de mala gana, era Hoyo.

- Pues si – fue todo lo que logro decir estaba sin fuerzas, tan desanimada que solo quería estar sola.

- ¿Señorita, se encuentra bien?

- Si- dijo apoyando su cabeza con desgano sobre sus manos.

- ¿Por qué, no lo parece? ¿Sufre usted algún dolor?

- No- suspiro.

- ¿Quizás algo emocional?

- No, no tengo nada

- ¿Tal vez una mala experiencia en el amor?- por dios es que este muchacho no sabia ser mas inoportuno, quizás la convivencia con alguien tan exasperaste como Inuyasha estaba cambiando su carácter, pero que ganas tenia de decirle a Hoyo que se callara y se metiera en sus asuntos.

- ¡Oh! ... creo que he dado en el clavo, no es así- ella no miro algo impaciente – Pues no se preocupe mas – dijo con su sonrisa mas amable- Aquí tengo el mejor tónico para la tristeza- le entrego a Kagome un envase con un liquido verdoso

Reunió toda la paciencia que le quedaba y sonrío con amabilidad a lo que el joven respondió con un sonrojo y con el ofrecimiento de mas productos naturales.

Esta arrepentida de haber sonreído lo único que había provocado es que el, comenzara a explicarle las propiedades de la cebolla el bróculi etc. ... si pudiera abría salido corriendo, pero el tan solo penar el tener que enfrentarse al ojidorado le revolvía las entrañas, ya podía escuchar sus insultos.

- Por ello es que es tan necesario el consumo de zanahoria, por que la vista...

Kagome lo observo un momento mas algo cansada y cuando iba a pedirle amablemente que se retirara un hombre paso cerca de allí.

- ¿Cómo esta Doctorcito?

- Muy bien Señor Koma dígame, como va su reuma.

- Excelente esas plantas suyas son milagrosas.- contesto el desdentado anciano.

La mente de la muchacha se encontraba en la estratosfera, pero bajo en picada al escuchar "Doctorcito", "Plantas Medicinales".

- Soy una tonta- Hoyo le sostuvo la mirada un momento y comenzó ha hablar sobre que cerebro de la mujer era un poco mas grande que el hombre y por ello nunca podría ser tonta, las charlas de Hoyo era irrelevantes la mayor parte del tiempo pero sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría a recordar al recientemente titulado "Doctor" Akitoki Hoyo ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta para olvidarlo?.

Si eso era, volvió su mirada un momento mas a la iglesia y le agradeció al virgen que Hoyo fuera medico, estaba segura que el le ayudaría.

&&&&&&

Lamentablemente sus esperanzas duraron poco, al llegar al consultorio del doctor Hoyo solo encontró un viejo camastro, plantas, flores, libros de homeopatía, un par de pollos pago por alguna de sus consultas y muchas ilusiones de revolucionar la medicina con curas naturales pero nada de teoría científica.

- Perdón por no poder ayudarla señorita pero como le he explicado no he tenido la oportunidad de especializarme en eses tipo de casos.

Se negaba a perder las esperanzas.

- esta seguro, ¿Pero usted debe saber algo sobre el funcionamiento de las piernas?

- Bueno se que debe moverse una primero y la otra después para no caerse, se lo digo por experiencia.- Kagome no sabia si reír o golpearlo, realmente no estaba para bromas.

Hoyo noto su semblante desanimado, siempre anhelo el día en que Kagome correspondiera a su cariño, tuvieran muchos hijos y una vida feliz así que hizo un esfuerzo.

- Bueno todo lo que se de traumatología es que las piernas soportan cuatro veces el peso de nuestro cuerpo por lo que es importante mantener el peso ideal para no perjudicar nuestra articulaciones. Aunque en un caso como el que usted me plantea el tratamiento resulta crudo es necesaria la aplicación de electricidad y movimientos bruscos para que el músculo no se atrofie y las articulaciones no pierdan la movilidad.

- Esta seguro que no existe otro tratamiento, no se por ejemplo los,. masajes- insistió

- Desearía ayudarla mas pero la única manera de que pudiera rehabilitarse es si pudiera mover las piernas sin cargar el peso de su cuerpo, el masaje es bueno luego de cada sesión, pero me temo que la única manera es que pudiera flotar o volar.

- Ah, entiendo- suspiro.

- Pero estoy seguro que el doctor Mioga la ayudara el tiene mayor experiencia en el campo- contesto afablemente.

Bien era oficial sus esperanzas habían muerto, saludo levemente al Hoyo y emprendió el regreso a casa.

Se dirigió lentamente rumbo a la mansión realmente no quería llegar, paso por un pequeño riachuelo y observo a varios niños jugar con barquillos de papel y nadando cerca de la orilla, de pronto la embargo la nostalgia por su infancia ojalá pudiera cambiar su lugar por cualquiera de ellos, es mas fácil lidiar con los problemas cuando eres niño y tienes la capacidad de convertir la rama de un árbol en una espada.

Apoyo sus manos en la baranda del puente y soltó un profundo sus piro, el observar a estos niños, tan inocentes era un bálsamo para su conciencia.

- Mira como flota- dijo un niño

- No el mío flota mas y además lleva pasajeros- dijo otro que había puesto un grillo sobre su barco de papel.

El agua era tan clara y tan poderosa, aun podía recordar el año pasado cuando arrastro el gran roble que esos niños utilizaban ahora para cruzar del otro lado del río.

Las palabras de los niños resonaron en su cabeza "_el mío flota mas", "flota" _

- Eso es- se dijo mientras corría nuevamente hacia el pueblo, debía de ver al herrero ahora.

Ya sabia como rehabilitar a Inuyasha sin que doliera tanto, ya tenia la justa idea todo gracias a Hoyo y los niños.

&&&&&&&&

- ¡Pero donde diablos esta esa Mujer!-

- Ten paciencia Inuyasha, ya volverá.

- que tenga paciencia ¿dices?, esa embustera dijo que regresaría "_en un momento"_- trato de imitar su vos pero fracaso.

- No sabes imitar voces.

- ¡Feh! Eso que importa el caso es que ya debería de haber llegado, no se como pude confiar en ella.

Miroku medito un momento lo mejor era intentar hablar a favor de la señorita para que su amigo se calmara.

- Escucha tal vez la señorita esta aprovechando para visitar a algún novio, no se quizás.

- ¿Ella tiene novio?

- O bueno amigo especial o pretendiente quizás, bueno la señorita Kagome es una joven hermosa algo baja pero de generosas curvas y con unos labios como para cometer un crimen. El discurso de Miroku iba a ser interrumpido por un nuevo objeto arrojado por cierto furibundo muchacho pero fue ágilmente esquivado por un muy ágil Miroku.

(N/A: Miroku si esa es tu ayuda ojalá nunca tengas que ayudarme)

- Pero que te ocurre acaso te moleta que tenga pretendientes.

- ¡Claro que no!- dijo con fervor- lo que me molesta es tu libidinoso comportamiento.

- Libidinoso dices, pues yo no le veo nada de malo a decir la verdad es mas a varios hombres en el pueblo apoyan mi punto de vista.

- A si, ¿quienes?- Inuyasha intento controlar la ira que lo estaba poseyendo.

- Bankotsu, Hoyo, Kouga hasta me animaría a decir que si ella quisiera nuestro joven párroco renunciaría a sus votos gustoso.

- Por favor no digas estupideces, yo no creo que Kagome sea tan insensata de involucrarse con ese pichón de policía, ese repugnante niño rico, ese mediquillo de pacotilla ni mucho menos ese cura que parece mas una mujer con esa faldas.

- Pues la he visto actuar muy amable con ellos tres.

- ¡Bah! Cállate quieres- y con eso dio por terminada la conversación pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir una horrible opresión en la boca del estomago al pensar en que Kagome estuviera con cualquiera de esos inútiles, simplemente la idea le repugnaba.

De pronto se escucharon potentes pasos en el pasillo, era Kagome quien llegaba completamente agitada al parecer había alguna maratón que no se les había informado.

- Hasta que al fin llegas Mujer-

- Bu..en..o es...q.ue el H..oyo el... he..rre.ro y la ba...ñ..e.ra- ella intento hablar pero debido a la carrera sus palabras salían atropelladamente.

- Esta bien respira bien y luego habla- hablo Miroku – ahora dime que actividad te dejo tan agitada y que tienes que ver el Joven Hoyo, el Herrero y un tina- dijo con picaría mirando a su amigo.

No sabia por que pero de pronto las insinuaciones de Miroku le resultaban sumamente irritantes, muchas de ellas tal vez eran bromas para provocarlo pero, esto era inaudito si ella era capaz de hacer algo con un hombre en una tina el la encerraría bajo siete llaves custodiada por Shikon y Hanyo hasta que el ... – "¿Hasta que yo que..?".- se pregunto a si mismo, no entendía que rayos estaba pasando con el, pero no le estaba gustando nada, esa muchacha no era nada suyo y el no tenia derecho- "claro que tengo derecho"- dijo otra vez su voz interna "Soy su jefe y eso me da todo el derecho"

Satisfecho con sus pensamientos se dispuso a pedir explicaciones a Kagome sobre sus actos y palabras, por su bien seria mejor que le convencieran o la encerraría.

La mujer exhalo profundamente.

- He traído lo necesario para tu rehabilitación Inuyasha, esta en el patio trasero.

&&&&&&&

Inuyasha no pareciera muy convencido de salir, le molestaba enormemente tener que valerse de esa maldita silla de madera, pero cedió y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver una gigantesca tina de baño forjada en acero.

- ¿Así esta bien señorita?- hablo Totosay el Herrero quien junto con ayudante la estaban llenando de Agua .

- ¿Qué significa esto Kagome?- el ojidorado parecía mas que sorprendido

- Ya veras, ¿confías en mi?- Sin pensarlo demasiado el asintió, realmente confiaba en ella.

- Bien, Disculpa Miroku podrías prestarme una camisa y un pantalón que tengas en desuso.

- Miroku asintió no sin antes mirar a su amigo preso de la curiosidad.

- ¿Y tu Inuyasha tienes traje de baño?.- El asintió – Perfecto póntelo.

&&&&&&&&

Al cabo de un rato se encontraban nuevamente en el patio los tres habitantes de la casa los dos masculinos, no tenían idea del por que la muchacha se había vestido como caballero ni mucho menos el por que se descalzaba e ingresaba a la tina.

Aunque Miroku ya tenia mas de una idea una menos santa que la otra.

- Ven Inuyasha- ella le indico que ingresara a la tina.

- Pero,... pero... - el estaba aun bastante confundido.

- Dijiste que confiabas en mi- el asintió y con ayuda de Miroku lo ingresaron en la gran tina.

Cuando el ingreso en la tina Kagome pudo verificar su teoría, el agua permitiría que moviera sus piernas sin soportar el peso de su cuerpo, como Hoyo le había dicho _" si pudiera mover las piernas sin cargar el peso de su cuerpo"_

Inuyasha se puso algo nervioso cuando Kagome comenzó a mover sus piernas en el agua, pensando que le dolería pero no fue así, el sonrío en complicidad a la muchacha al darse cuenta que realmente este tipo de ejercitación cumplía casi la misma función que aquella dolorosa. Por primera vez en mucho hizo algo con profunda sinceridad.

- Gracias- ella lo miro algo sorprendida sus ojos estaban tan brillantes como las estrellas, - gracias Kagome. Ella en respuesta le regalo la mejor de las sonrisas.

&&&&&&&&

Kagome se encontraba como otros días y tardes en la bañera del patio con Inuyasha, lo sujetaba para que se mantuviera a flote y el movía las piernas en un principio necesitaba de ella para que las moviera pero, el ejercicio de tantos días y luego el masaje que le daba con hierbas medicinales lo ayudaban tanto que el podía sin ningún problema hacerlo.

- Muy bien Inuyasha,... muy bien, sigue..., vamos ...solo... un poco. mas.

- Es suficiente, estoy cansado y se me acalambran la piernas.

- Sin excusas debes terminar una seria mas.

- No quiero- era inevitable que Inuyasha se comportara muchas veces como un niño.

Kagome lo penso un momento, y luego chasqueo los dedos en señal que había ideado algo.

- Si terminas la serie te daré un premio- ella sonrío pícaramente

El sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas al observar su sonrisa, el día de hoy estaba hermosa tenia una camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas en los codos, un pantalón negro y su cabello recogido con un lápiz, se veía mas que bien, el recorrido que estaba haciendo sobre su cuerpo lo sobresalto se amonesto, trago duro y regreso a sus ejercicios.

- Bien eso es todo, verdad que no era difícil- dijo ella con un amplia sonrisa que demostraba su orgullo por el.- Es mejor salir ya nos estamos poniendo como pasas.

- Si claro- había un dejo decepción en su voz.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal?

- No- espeto algo molesto, ella lo observo un momento sin comprender el motivo de su cambio.

Kagome sonrío y estando aun el sentado en la tina ella apoyo ambas manos al lado de sus piernas, el movimiento hizo que su camisa comenzara a empaparse y transparentarse.

- ¿Quieres tu premio?

Inuyasha trago con fuerza, y asintió lentamente.

- Que bien...- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a Inuyasha para luego morder su labio inferior.

El la empujo levemente , ante el imprevisto comportamiento, pero ella se abalanzo nuevamente y comenzó a besarlo con pasión, sentándose a horcajadas sobre el.

El agua la tapo completamente y al incorporarse para tomar su cuello pudo observar detenidamente los maravillosos senos de Kagome quien lejos de sentir vergüenza lo incitaba para que la tocara, realizando movimientos circulares sobre el, que lo estaban volviendo loco, parecía que lo montaba.

Por favor... por favor... Inuyasha, te necesito – su voz era ronca y suave

Sus ojos se nublaron de deseo ante la entrega, no estaba muy seguro de que quería la muchacha, pero como que se llamaba Inuyasha Taisho se lo daría.

Preso de la pasión comenzó a besarla y acariciarla con desenfreno se estaba incendiando de placer y esa hoguera era alimentada por los gemidos de Kagome. Una hoguera que consumía su cordura como papel con gasolina.

- Inuyasha, ... Inuyasha,... por favor , ...Inuyasha- jadeaba

- ¿Estas bien Inuyasha?.

Inuyasha se incorporo en la cama estaba empapado de sudor, Kagome se encontraba a su lado, vestida con la ropa que utilizaba para asistirlo en la bañera, una camisa obscura y unos pantalones de caballero, estaba aun un poco confundido.

- ¿Estas bien Inuyasha?.

- ¿Que ... que paso?- observo a la muchacha con su usual mirada de inocencia.

- No lo se parece que tenias un pesadilla, te retorcías, parecías muy afectado.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta que había estado soñando estuvo a punto de dar un grito de frustración y se cubrió inmediatamente hasta el cuello al darse cuenta de su estado de excitación.

- Te sirvo el desayuno y empezamos-

El negó y se excuso diciendo que quería dormir un poco mas, ella corrió las cortinas para que no llegara el sol y se retiro. Realmente necesitaba un momento a solas no entendía por que había tenido ese sueño con ella, estaba confundido. ¿A caso sentía algo por ella? ¿Alguna clase de atracción?

Luego de meditarlo un momento se dio cuenta que tal vez había soñado con ella por que desde el accidente no tenia mujer y como Kagome era la mas cercana entonces su mente había ideado esa ridícula fantasía, si.. no podía ser,... el nunca se fijaría en Kagome Higurashi como mujer o si?

N/A: Primero que nada una disculpa a todos por la demora la razón es por que tuve un par de días algo ocupados y le encargue a mi hermana "Gruñilda" que si por favor me lo podía subir, lo grave en el IPOD, se le borro y dice que se le olvido decirme, me entere por que alguien me envío un mail, a si que tuve que reescribir el capitulo y perder lo que ya tenia del siguiente, eso me enseñara a no encargar nada a mi hermanis, bueno así es la vida.

Les agradezco a todos aquellos quienes se toman el trabajo de leer y comentar mi fic la verdad tenia comentario de agradecimiento particulares pero tendrá que esperar al próximo capitulo.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar mi fic.

Ya saben cualquier duda, corrección, etc. me lo hacen saber.

DEBORA ANABEL


	12. Chapter 12 Confusion

Los personajes que conforman esta historia no son míos y no pretendo ganar dinero con esta historia, solo es un pasatiempo, así que no me demanden, esta historia es hechas por una fan para fans. INUYASHAXKAGOME

La clasificación de esta historia aun esta pendiente diría que es M

A quien me recuerdas

Inuyasha ha amado mucho a una joven mujer, al volver de un viaje se entera que ha desaparecido cegado por el dolor se niega al mundo, hasta que es necesitado por alguien tal vez con un destino mas miserable que el de el.

Esta historia esta ambientada en la época antigua es decir, caballos carruajes, pero sin olvidar algunos objetos de modernidad, los primeros teléfonos, telégrafos , autos.

"..." PENSAMIENTOS

- DIALOGOS-

&&&&& CAMBIO DE ESCENA

/NOTA DE AUTORA/ N/A

//// FLASHBACK////

Capitulo XII: Confusión.

Luego de meditarlo un momento se dio cuenta que tal vez había soñado con ella por que desde el accidente no tenia mujer y como Kagome era la mas cercana entonces su mente había ideado esa ridícula fantasía, si.. no podía ser,... el nunca se fijaría en Kagome Higurashi como mujer o si?

&&&&&&&

- ¿Y ... que piensas?

- Bueno Inuyasha eso que me cuentas es muy delicado..., lo mejor será comprobarlo.- Miroku se giro hacia la cómodo y comenzó a esculcar los cajones de Inuyasha.

- ¿Comprobar que...?- se incorporo un poco en su cama y siguió con la mirada a su amigo- ¿Qué buscas?

- ¡Eureka! - sostuvo una camisa blanca entre sus manos y sonrío triunfal.

- ¿Qué haces con mi camisa?

- Pues es lógico ¿no?

- ¿Que es lógico?- su mirada era de completa confusión y algo de molestia.

- Pues tu sueño- acerco su nariz a la camisa y aspiro profundamente, el rostro de Inuyasha aun mostraba confusión – Esta camisa es perfecta se la daré a Kagome de inmediato.

- ¿Para que?

- ¿Cómo, para que?, se la ponemos y vemos si se transparenta con el agua.

- Miroku tu... tu ... eres un...¡¡¡¡¡Idiota!!!!- Inuyasha esta rojo como la grana y terriblemente furioso- Te cuento algo seriamente y tu todo lo tomas por el peor lado ¿qué clase de amigo eres?

- Oh,... vamos Inuyasha lo que me contaste carece completamente de seriedad, solo fue un sueño.

- Un sueño,.. solo un sueño dices, ¡Feh! ..Ya lo sabia, eres un Idiota no entiendes nada, ella es casi mi cuñada no puedo tener esa clase de sueños con ella.

- ¿Cuñada?, por dios ni si quiera te casaste.

- Pues como si lo hubiera estado, Kikio fue es y será la única...

- Ah, ¿si?- Miroku le dedico una mirada llena de malicia- pues entonces debe ser tu doble, el que andaba con Asumí, Cera, Josefina, Martina, Giba, la Americana esa, su tía, su madre, por Dios Inuyasha creo que anduviste hasta con su abuela.

- Eso no es lo mismo, ellas solo eran algo físico, era todas hermosas, sabían que lo nuestro era algo temporal, cuando estaba con ellas siempre pensaba en Kikio a quien solo podía tener en sueños y ahora esa intrusa se mete en ellos, ¡no se, para que te cuento!, esta visto que no entiendes.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? ¿Ah? Que posiblemente te interese la señorita Kagome como algo mas que el blanco de todos tus insultos, o quizás que ni si quiera, quieres pensar en la posibilidad que alguien decente se fije en ti por que ¡ah!,.. por que has decidido guardar luto a alguien a quien ni siquiera llegaste a desposar, por favor Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se movió incomodo en la cama y se giro hacia la pared completamente molesto.

- Bien ahora ignórame o has lo que quiera, pero déjame decirte una cosa, la señorita no se metió en tus sueños, esos son solo tuyos, y no necesariamente significa que la ames, tal vez significa que tu mismo subconsciente esta exigiendo que sientes cabeza de una vez y dejes esa vida de perdición y de alcohol.

- Pues mira quien habla ahora "el muerto se ríe del degollado"

- No me río de ti, ..Inuyasha se muy bien cuales son mis faltas, pero se muy bien que no quiero esto para siempre, yo... anhelo lo que cualquier hombre una esposa, hijos una casa con cercas blancas no se, ...estoy seguro que tu también.

- Yo no, quiero nada de eso – se acostó y tapo hasta la cabeza- y ahora que lo pienso la noche antes del sueño esa niña me atiborro de esa horrible comida suya, ese debe ser el motivo de esa pesadilla.

Miroku meneo la cabeza – Eres un infantil, escucha- se sentó en cama y puso la mano en el hombro de su amigo- esconde la cabeza cuanto quieras, tal vez tengas razón y no sientas nada por ella, pero amigo... debes superar lo que te paso no eres el primero, no seas cobarde, actúa como hombre y levántate, eres una buena persona por mucho que te emborraches y te pelees en cada cantina alguien lo descubrirá, se enamorara de ti y quien sabe le correspondas pero nunca lo averiguaras si actúas de esta forma.

Inuyasha se movió en la cama como buscando apartar su mano.

- Aaah,... no puedo contigo, muy bien ya me voy, tu padre quiere que le envíe un informe sobre los movimientos de la exportadora, al parecer quiere visitarnos antes de lo esperado – Inuyasha se movió una vez mas y emitió un gruñido- descuida yo me ocupare, pero tarde o temprano debes hacerte cargo de tu negocio, no me gustaría que tu padre te desheredara, si no quieres arreglar tu vida por ti , hazlo por tu familia que aun confía en ti.

No recibió respuesta alguna, se levanto de cama, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y luego de abrirla soltó un ultimo comentario.

- Por favor no te lo tomes con la señorita, ella no tiene la culpa de formar parte de tus fantasías, ah y si cambias de opinión, la camisa esta a los pies de la cama, estoy seguro que ella se vería mas que exquisita aun sin el agua escurriendo, sobre su cuerpo.

Al cerrar la puerta pudo sentir claramente como alguien arrojaba un prenda contra la puerta, no pudo evitar una sonrisa algo triste – Amigo, eres un tonto...

Al girarse se topo con Kagome quien se dirigía a la habitación de Inuyasha con una charola en las manos con café humeante, pastel de cerezas recién horneado y jugo de frutas.

- Bueno días joven Miroku, ¿gusta desayunar? – el asintió- bien tan solo le dejo esto a Inuyasha y estaré con usted en la cocina. – respondió sonriente.

Antes de retomar su camino Miroku le sostuvo el brazo.

- Disculpe señorita, pero creo que,.. no es buen momento para llevarle nada a Inuyasha , el .. bueno ..el quiere estar un momento a solas.

- Le ocurre algo malo- su rostro ensombreció de preocupación.

El negó con la cabeza - Nada de eso, es solo que a veces es bueno estar solo para meditar sobre nuestra vida ¿no cree?.

Ella compuso el rostro, mostró una amplia sonrisa aunque no pudo evitar mirar hacia la puerta tras la cual se encontraba su querido Inuyasha, - "ojalá pudiera hacer algo por ti"- penso.

Miroku la observo un momento mas, ella se giro a el.

- ¿Y que quiere desayunar?

- Pues ese pastel se ve delicioso, ni se diga el café, aunque no me vendrían mal un par de huevos con tocino , ah... y tal vez un par de panqueques con moras.

- ¿El día de hoy no tiene demasiado apetito? – pregunto sonriente.

- En realidad me estoy cuidando para las damas, un hombre con barriga no es muy atractivo- ella sonrío y se encamino a la cocina.

Miroku se detuvo un momento tras ella, dirigió una mirada a la puerta de su amigo y a la espalda de Kagome quien comentaba algo del clima, - No tienes idea de lo afortunado que eres Inuyasha.- comento para si mismo.

En verdad muy afortunado, el cariño que Kagome le profesaba a Inuyasha era un secreto a voces, para quienes la conocían.

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha permanecía aun bajo las cobijas, "escondiendo la cabeza" como había dicho Miroku, realmente esperaba que el tiempo se detuviera y pudiera permanecer por siempre así,.. oculto de la realidad de una realidad que cada día era mas innegable, estaba superando la perdida de Kikio, pero ¿cómo había ocurrido? ¿en que momento su pecho había dejado de doler?, tal vez al fin había dado fruto su intento de ahogar las penas en alcohol, si... debía de ser el alcohol, tenia que ser el alcohol.

Ya no le perturbaba tanto el sueño casi erótico, que había tenido noches atrás los que mas le perturbaban eran los que le siguieron, "_Inuyasha esta de pie frente al gran árbol, donde solía encontrarse con Kikio, un gran y viejo árbol de cerezos, adoraba besarla bajo el sobre todo cuando florecía, la imagen era casi de otro mundo, el esperaba a Kikio quien lo saludaba a la distancia, bajaba del caballo tomaba sus manos, se abrazaban, el viento comenzaba a soplar fuertemente, pasando de ser una simple brisa a un viento huracanado, los pétalos formaban un perfecto espiral que envolvían a Kikio el cielo obscurecía, la tierra comenzaba a temblar, ella gritaba cuando una fuerza sobrenatural la jalaba al fondo de la tierra – ¡¡¡¡Inuyasha!!!!,...¡¡¡¡ Inuyasha!!!!! – gritaba ella._

-_ ¡¡¡¡¡Kikio!!!!!,...¡¡¡¡¡ Kikio!!!!!,¡¡¡¡ no te bayas,¡¡¡¡ no me dejes, Kikio!!!!...- lloraba desesperadamente, intentando alcanzarla pero sus pies estaban sujetos al suelo quería salvarla, siempre quería salvarla pero no podía._

_La ventisca cedía de repente y podía escuchar claramente como alguien lo llamaba._

_- Inuyasha,... Inuyasha...- primero se escuchaba a la lejanía luego se acercaba – ¿Con que aquí estabas?- dijo la voz, Inuyasha se encontraba bajo el árbol, pero no había rastros de la tormenta o Kikio. _

_- Esta vez, no te escaparas, debes ayudar en el día de campo- continuaba la voz, era una voz dulce ,era una muchacha pero el sol era muy brillante, no podía ver su rostro solo podía ver su vestido un encantador vestido de color blanco, con mangas cortas abultadas un poco ceñido en la cintura con una hermosa cinta azul._

_-¿ Día de campo?- a la distancia podía observar un par de personas que pudo identificar como Sango y Miroku saludándolo, había un mantel grande con cuadros azules sobre el, un festín, todo tipo de comida, también podía escuchar risas, risas de pequeñines correteando por el prado._

_- Así es Señor..., día de campo y ni creas que harás lo de siempre- la mirada de Inuyasha era de estupefacción._

_- ¿Lo de siempre?- la muchacha puso los brazos en jarra._

_- Ni creas que jugando al amnésico, conseguirás escapar de ayudar, ahora ven- extendió su mano a Inuyasha- vamos Inuyasha todos nos esperan. _

_Inuyasha se puso de pie, pero cuando ella lo soltó para caminar , el la sostuvo con fuerza logrando que ella se girara nuevamente a el._

_- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto _

_El sostuvo la mirada seriamente, con un dejo de tristeza._

_- No me dejes- ella lo observo sin comprender- Por favor no me dejes solo, quédate conmigo- su mirada reflejaba un anhelo desgarrador._

_Ella le sostuvo la mirada sonrío con profunda ternura y en un acto inesperado se abrazo a el, recostando la cabeza en su pecho._

_- No te dejaría aunque tu me lo pidieras- Por primera vez pudo observar nítidamente su rostro era,.. era Kagome, la sinceridad de sus palabras lo dejo pasmado, tanto como el cálido beso que la muchacha deposito en su mejilla, momentos antes de tirar de el, rumbo al prado._

Desde que Kikio había muerto la mayoría de sus sueños eran terribles pesadillas, ese quizás era uno de los motivo por los cuales se había volcado tanto a la bebida, la impotencia de no poder salvarla ni en sueños casi lo llevo al borde de la locura. Siempre terminaban con ella muerta o desaparecida y el allí solo..., gritando, casi no podía dormir mas que un par de horas salvo cuando estaba perdido de borracho, o por lo menos así era, cuando un par de noches atrás su sueño se había modificado, cuando caía de rodillas llorando solo, el sol comenzaba a brillar con fuerza y una muchacha se ofrecía ayudarlo dándole su mano, llevándolo hacia la luz, lo invitaba a comer, a pasear, otras veces a navegar en un bote, la sensación de su compañía lo gratificaba enormemente, siempre antes de despertar le daba una sonrisa, un abrazo, un beso, los lugares eran distintos pero la misma muchacha, siempre la dulce muchacha de ojos chocolate, Kagome.

El sueño era agradable pero cuando lo analizaba, era casi como traicionar a Kikio, como traicionar su memoria, y eso no podía permitirlo, nunca lo permitiría una persona ama una vez en la vida, nunca mas , el seria fiel a sus recuerdos, a costa de lo que sea.

Finalmente se incorporo en la cama lentamente movió sus piernas hasta colgarlas en el borde de la cama, tomo las ropas que Kagome había dejado para el y comenzó a vestirse.

- No permitiré, que me arranquen tu recuerdo mi querida Kikio.- diciendo esto se impulso con la ayuda de los barrotes de la cama, una vez de pie lentamente se subió a la silla e impulso hacia la puerta.

Necesitaba desesperadamente algo que lo distrajera que lo alejara de sus pensamientos, y ya sabia exactamente a quien recurrir.

Se dirigió rumbo a su estudio, tomo el teléfono, giro la manivela y pidió a la operadora que lo comunicara con un lugar que era ya habitual para el.

- Hola, Urasue... si, mucho tiempo... si ... claro... estoy bien... necesito que mandes a Kagura a mi casa,... por supuesto el precio es lo de menos...que te parece... hoy como a las seis... de la tarde... bien...gracias.

Colgó, luego soltó una profunda inspiración, se sacaría esas ideas románticas a como diera lugar, no podía permitir que nada perturbara su patética vida, el quería ser miserable para siempre y lo conseguiría.

Giro su silla hasta el gran ventanal de cortinas blancas que daba al jardín, era verano, el sol estaba radiante, pudo observar en el patio a Kagome jugando con Hanyo y Shikon, ellos saltaban sobre ella la tiraban al suelo y ella aun continuaba riendo, decididamente esta mujer estaba loca.

- ¡Bah!... todas las mujeres están locas – se movió en la silla para retirarse de la ventana, pero se vio imposibilitado de hacerlo, un capricho se apodero de el, permitiéndose disfrutar de la imagen, un momento mas.

Estaba casi dormido en la silla, sus pensamientos se habían dado a la fuga tan solo mantenía un débil contacto con el exterior por la ventana, Kagome continuaba jugando con los perros, pero ahora había extendido una soga en el patio, al parecer se disponía a tender la ropa.

- "es que nunca te cansas, niña"- penso para si, aun observando desde el estudio, giro la cabeza de un lado a otro, se disponía a acomodarse una vez mas en la silla, vio a Kagome perder el equilibrio cuando uno de los perros se abalanzo sobre ella, provocando que cayera sonoramente en el suelo de tierra, pestañeo un momento esperando que se levantara riendo como hace un momento pero no ocurrió, sin pensarlo mas giro la silla y se dirigió al patio a toda prisa.

La palidez en su rostro era la evidente señal, que al llegar al patio aun ella permanecía en el mismo lugar salvo que Hanyo y Shikon se había acostado a su lado.

Avanzo lentamente con la silla por que el terreno no era apto para las sillas de rueda, los perros se levantaron y se acercaron a el, meneando la cola.

- ¡Quietos!, ¡Sentados!- Los perros se sentaron de inmediato, avanzo hasta que entro casi sobre la muchacha que permanecía inmóvil en el suelo, sus ojos la escrutaron rápidamente buscando algún tipo de herida, pero por mas que busco no hallo ninguna, cuando su mirada se dirigió nuevamente a su rostro sus ojos dorados, se encontraron con los chocolates.

- Buenos Días- dijo alegremente, aun recostada sobre el suelo.

- ¿Qué demonios se supone que estas haciendo?- espeto con algo de rabia.

- Solo admirando el paisaje.

El levanto un ceja, - ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que estas loca?- Penso que se molestaría pero por el contrario, su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia estiro sus brazos y los puso tras su cabeza.

- Ultimamente Sango, me lo dice todo el tiempo- le dirigió una mirada divertida- ¿Recuerdas a mi amiga?

El asintió, como olvidar a la chica que podía vencerlo a la hora de probar la potencia de sus pulmones.

- ¿Necesitabas algo?- pregunto mientras se incorporaba

- ¿He?... si... digo no, .. te vi desde el estudio, cuando caía y quería saber...- el rostro de la muchacha se ilumino, casi podía competir con el sol.

- ¿Te preocupaste por mi?

No podía permitir que ella pensara que es se preocupaba por ella.

- ¡Claro que no!... vine a cerciorarme que... que te hubieras hecho daño, así ya no tendría que lidiar con tu odiosa presencia.- al momento que esas palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió, con todo lo que ella lo había ayudado, estaba seguro que se molestaría y le gritaría, cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho giro un poco la cabeza cerrando los ojos y espero la llegada del reclamo.

Pero nunca llego ella permanecía en silencio lo único que se escuchaba era el canto de las aves, abrió los ojos y pudo observar con pesar que la sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro.

- De verdad.. ¿te molesta .. mi presencia?. – Inuyasha iba a contestar que si, que ella era la causa de todas sus molestias pero en cuanto se enfrento nuevamente a ella ya no pudo ver su risa, solo una expresión de tristeza, que lo conmovió.

- Claro que no, si me molestaras ya no estarías, aquí. – la expresión de ella cambio a una franca alegría, que provoco en Inuyasha un ligero cosquilleo en el estomago – "Bah, deben ser lombrices"- penso para si, se giro fingiendo estar molesto.

- Sírveme el desayuno, que estoy muerto de hambre.

Ella corrió un poco para darle alcance a la corta distancia que había recorrido, lo paso con una sonrisa.

- En seguida, te sirvo- fue su ultima respuesta

Le dedico una mirada al cielo, inspiro con fuerza, y la siguió a la cocina.

&&&&&&&&&&&

- Entonces Sango corrió, por toda la casa correteando al zorrillo, Jajajaja, mi tía nos castigo dos semanas, encerrándonos en una de las barracas, pero su ropa apesto por dos meses, tuvo que quemarla, jajajajajaja.

Como siempre que Inuyasha se dignaba a desayunar en la cocina en compañía de Kagome le contaba historias de su infancia, que rayaban la locura, como siempre el parecía no prestar atención, pero siempre lo hacia en este momento pensaba lo divertido que debía de haber sido, jugar con alguien como ella, pero el no podía como muchos niños hijos de magnates, su educación había sido demasiado estricta.

Su infancia solo le recordaba a los tutores y las lecciones. Pero lo que le llamaba la atención era que la vida de Kagome no fuera parecida a la suya, ella siempre hablaba de Sango, jamas de Kikio , hablaba de la cocina, las barracas, del día que aprendió a coser o cocinar o la vez que casi se cayo dentro de la gran olla de la cocina, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención, eran los castigos, ella no parecía darse cuenta pero era muy grave que encerraran a un niño o lo dejaran parados toda la tarde en un rincón, ese no era un castigo propio de su clase, mas bien parecía el castigo que se le imponía a los sirvientes, lo medito un momento mas..

- Oye Kagome, de verdad...- iba a preguntarle si en verdad la castigaban así, pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un motor, seguramente era Miroku.

- Buenos Días- dijo una voz en la puerta de la cocina, pero no era Miroku.

- Muy buenos días- contesto sonriente Kagome, comenzando a charlar con quien había llegado.

- ¿Quién es Kagome?- al cabo de un rato no sabia que le molestaba mas el que estuviera siendo deliberadamente dejado de lado, o el hecho de que Kagome estuviera tan contenta con quien fuera que estuviera hablando.

- ¡Kagome!- Kagome se volvió a el, sonrío.

- Disculpa Inuyasha – abrió mas la puerta dejando ver a Bankotsu saludando.

- Señor Taisho, se ve muy bien- se aproximo al ojidorado y le extendió la mano, que fue recibida de mala gana – Nos preocupamos bastante luego de su accidente, creíamos que no lograría sobrevivir, pero como dicen "Hierba mala nunca muere"

- ¡Bankotsu!- amonesto Kagome – no deberías decir esas cosas.

Inuyasha simplemente sonrío sarcásticamente e hizo una seña a la muchacha con una mano como diciendo que dejara que dijera lo que quiera.

- Descuida Kagome, el Señor Bankotsu y yo somos "viejos amigos", y entre amigo se dicen estas cosas, es mas lo mismo digo de ti.

- Bueno no podría llamar a lo nuestro amistad, después de todo lo único que hacia era sacarlo de los bares cuando no podía ponerse en pie, para llevarlo detenido, mas bien diría que lo nuestro es una relación ... laboral – Inuyasha frunció el ceño este maldito quería tomarle el pelo- es mas el otro día realizamos una redada en aquel local, que usted frecuentaba y todos sus "amigos" de cantina preguntaron por Usted, aunque si quiere visitarlos deberá esperar el horario de visita, - Bankotsu se llevo la mano al mentón como meditando- pensándolo bien dada nuestra "relación" podría hacer una excepción por usted y permitirle que fuera cuando quisiera.

No hacia falta decir que si las miradas mataran Kagome estaría parada frente a una masacre, estaba mas que claro que esos dos no se soportaban.

- Oh pero que considerado de su parte Agente.

- No soy agente, soy Jefe de Policía- espeto

- Bueno Jefe, agente, es lo mismo ¿no? De todas formas debes lidiar con la simples tareas de policía común.

- jajajaja, tiene razón, pero por lo menos lo que te tengo me lo he ganado, no soy ningún niño mimado que obtiene su dinero con papi.

Inuyasha hizo el ademan de incorporarse y Bankotsu levanto los puños, Kagome se paro entre los dos.

- Muchas gracias por la visita, Bankotsu pero si nos disculpas debemos comenzar con el ejercicio matinal de Inuyasha.- Kagome debía de parar aquello, la lengua de los contendores era igual de afilada, pero físicamente Inuyasha saldría perdiendo.

El policía la miro bajo los puños tomo las manos de Kagome entre las suyas y antes de besarlas dijo.

- Señorita no sabe como envidio a ese sujeto, ojalá yo hubiera caído por ese acantilado, para recibir el cuidado de esas dulces manos.- ella se sonrojo levemente e Inuyasha apretó tanto los puños hasta, que se volvieron blancos, algún día ahorcaría a ese maldito policía., finalmente Bankotsu se fue.

- ¿a que vino ese sujeto?, si es algo tuyo no quiero ningún tipo de espectáculo aquí.

- Oh,... no nada de eso, me trajo un mensaje del Padre Renkotsu – Inuyasha la miro como exigiendo una explicación mas completa – Mañana es el día en que festejamos a los niños de la casa hogar y bueno el padre quiere que vaya a ayudar- la mirada del muchacho era muy seria- pero le dije que no podía por que, bueno tu no puedes estar solo y...

El finalmente suspiro, definitivamente esta muchacha era demasiado inocente.

- ¿A que hora?

El rostro de la muchacha se ilumino.

- Entonces, ¿me dejas ir?. Por que tendría que ir hoy desde las cinco y mañana temprano hasta el mediodía.

- Es por los niños, ¿verdad? – ella asintió- Pues entonces has lo que tengas que hacer.

- Muchas gracias, Inuyasha- en un movimiento inesperado se abrazo a el, y lo beso en la mejilla, se separo muy rápido, sin percatarse de su sonrojo.

- Entonces voy a preparar la tina, para que ejercites ahora- el asintió y la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el jardín.

Era demasiado fácil hacer feliz a esta niña, su ceño se frunció levemente lo mejor es que ella no estuviera aquí cuando Kagura llegara, era lo mejor.

&&&&&&&

- Tranquilo amor, esto ocurre todo el tiempo

- Pero nunca me había ocurrido a mi.

Kagura era una meretriz muy conocida en varias ciudades, tanto por su belleza (labios carnosos, figura estilizada, elegancia), como por su destreza en las artes amatorias e Inuyasha formaba parte del exclusivo grupo que podían costear sus servicios.

Llego el día anterior luego de que Kagome se fuera, pero por mas que lo intento parte de la noche no había conseguido excitarse, era como si su cuerpo no respondiera, acordó pagarle lo suficiente para que se quedara toda la noche, durmieron juntos y lo intentaron nuevamente por la mañana pero aun así, no pudo conseguirlo y eso lo llenaba de frustración.

- No te preocupes amor, después del accidente que tuviste, es lógico que aun no te restablecieras por completo.

Kagura se encontraba semidesnuda apoyada en la espalda de Inuyasha quien se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama con una expresión cansada y furiosa.

- Corazón – ella continuaba hablando pero el no tenia ganas de soportarla.

- ¡Ya cállate!, te digo que esto no tiene nada que ver con el accidente, por que si no hace unos días yo no...- se freno antes de decir que lo había conseguido días atrás con el sueño que tuvo con Kagome, pero prefirió guardárselo.

- ¿No estarás insinuando que no soy suficiente estimulo para ti.?- dijo arrugando el ceño.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza después de todo a ella que le interesaba .

- No, disculpa Kagura, no es culpa tuya, tal vez... tienes razón, últimamente la rehabilitación me deja demasiado agotado- la miro sobre su hombro- vístete, te pagare el servicio y además..

- Si es por mi silencio, no te preocupes sabes que soy muy discreta.

En realidad pensaba pagarle por hacer que perdiera una noche entera de trabajo pero, pagar por su silencio era mejor todavía, tal vez ella era muy discreta pero, con las mujeres nunca se sabia, ya suficiente tenia con cargar la cruz de borracho y peleador para además cargar con la cruz de impotente.

- Da igual, pero...quien sea que te pregunte- dijo tomando un buen fajo de billetes del cajón del cajón, junto a su cama.

- Ya se, ...no digas mas... eres un toro.

- Esa es mi chica, ahora vístete.

Ella lo beso apasionadamente y el la retuvo por un momento mas para ver si finalmente "aquello" respondía, pero no funciono, ella se vistió y salió de la habitación dejando a Inuyasha muy pensativo.

Kagura camino por el pasillo hacia la sala.

- Vaya este lugar se ve mejor que nunca, finalmente se decidieron a remodelar.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea, de repente su estomago rugió, recordó que desde la mañana anterior no había probado bocado, se levanto rumbo a la cocina.

Se escuchaban ruidos en la cocina, al parecer alguien preparaba el desayuno.

- ¡Oh!... que bien al parecen finalmente, contrataron a un cocinero.

Kagome se encontraba lavando los platos que habían quedado de la noche anterior, al parecer Miroku había intentado cocinar nuevamente, fruto de ello la cocina era un desastre, habían gran cantidad de platos tazas y ollas llenas de una mezcla que solo Dios sabe que seria, soltó una leve carcajada al imaginar a Miroku con un delantal y un pañuelo tratando de cocinar. Escucho sonidos provenientes de sala, estaba segura que solo podía ser Inuyasha, era aun algo temprano pero dadas las características de la cena de la noche anterior, debía de tener hambre, es una suerte que Sango aceptara cubrirla con el Padre Renkotsu, para que ella pudiera prepararle el desayuno a Inuyasha, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y ella volteo sonriente.

- Buenos di...- su sonrisa se borro al ver a una muchacha ataviada con un elegante kimono.

&&&&&&&

Inuyasha aun permanecía en la habitación, sentado en la silla de ruedas parecía ausente, profundamente concentrado meditaba sobe muchas cosas, de pronto su estomago gruño, llamando su atención, se llevo la mano al vientre y recordó la desastrosa cena que Miroku había intentado cocinar, "Preparare Ostras" son "Afrodisiacas" dijo pero, no podría ponérsele ningún nombre a esa porquería pastosa y maloliente que había puesto en su plato.

Ojalá, Kagome regresara al mediodía como prometio o el moriría de hambre, se pregunto si pagando mas a Kagura ella podría prepararle un desayuno, esbozo una amplia sonrisa por su pensamiento, la diferencia entre las amantes y las esposas es que las primeras solo sabían hacer una cosa, que no tenia nada que ver con la gastronomía.

Se dirigió a la cocina pensando que esa mañana debería de conformarse tan solo con algo de fruta, en vez del suculento desayuno al que Kagome ya lo tenia acostumbrado.

- "Extraño tanto mi desayuno habitual que casi, puedo olerlo"- penso para si, pero se detuvo en seco cuando escucho a alguien conversando en la cocina.

Palideció completamente, cuando al posarse tras la puerta pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Kagome conversando con Kagura.

- De verdad, aun puedo ver a la señora Noriko corriendo tras el Joven Koga jajajajajaj, te aseguro que ese hombre nunca mas se ofrecerá para un puesto de besos.

Kagura se encontraba sentada, con una taza de café y con un pastel de manzana conversando animadamente.

- jajajajajajjaa, Eres muy graciosa, pequeña y tu cocina ni se diga, simplemente espectacular, dime ¿te gustaría trabajar para mi?.

- Muchas gracias señorita viniendo de usted es un gran halago, pero por el momento me encuentro muy ocupada.

- ¿Señorita?, de verdad que eres única, creo que la ultima persona que me dijo señorita fue mi madre y créeme no te llegaba ni a los talones en la cocina.

Kagome miraba insistentemente hacia la puerta de entrada a la cocina como esperando a alguien Kagura se percato de ello.

- Te aseguro que el, esta muy bien.

- ¿De verdad?

- Te lo juro esta como .. como un toro- recordó lo que le había prometido a Inuyasha que diría si alguien preguntaba sobre el.- es el amante ideal, pero eso tu lo debes saber muy bien, ¿no?

Inuyasha había permanecido escuchando tras la puerta y casi se cae de la silla al escuchar a Kagura, por dios como se atrevía a decirle esas cosas a Kagome, ella que era la imagen de la inocencia, no podía permitir que esa bocona dijera nada mas, así que entro de golpe a la cocina.

- Buenos días Inuyasha – dijo Kagome ella no se giro para verlo su rostro estaba rojo como la grana.

- Si, ... si lo que digas,.. ¿no dijiste que regresarías al mediodía?- ella asintió aun de espaldas- ¡¿entonces que rayos haces aquí?!.

- Bueno ...yo...yo...

- Tu ... tu... que ¡habla de una maldita vez!- Inuyasha estaba colérico incluso Kagura que estaba tan acostumbrada a sus arranques, se extraño de su comportamiento.

- Perdón Inuy..- iba a llamarlo por su nombre pero por lo furioso que estaba, no se atrevió- disculpe Señor Taisho, solo vine a preparar el desayuno, pero ya me voy.

Salió lo mas rápido que pudo por la puerta trasera, le hizo una seña de despedida a Kagura sin voltear atrás.

La cocina se lleno de un silencio sepulcral, que fue roto por la meretriz.

- Eres malo Inuyasha no deberías de haberla tratado así, esa niña solo quería...

- ¡¡¡¡¡Cállate!!!!!- No sabia que le molestaba mas, que a Kagome no pareciera molestarle que tuviera amantes o el hecho de que lo haya pescado casi infraganti.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Rayos, maldita mocosa!!!!!- gruño entre dientes.

Por su culpa se sentía peor que una basura, se sentía como un marido infiel.

CONTINUARA...

N/A: Bien como verán la cabeza de Inuyasha es un hervideros, veamos como sigue esto.

Agradezco mucho a todos las correcciones que tan amablemente me habéis hecho pero, existe una que no puedo corregir "el" (persona) lleva acento pero por mas que lo pongo no sale luego de que lo subo, los pasados días estuve tratando de corregirlo, lamentablemente no pude hacerlo.

Muchas Gracias a todas aquellas personas, que se toman el trabajo de leer mi fic, especialmente a quienes comentan.

Sus sugerencias son de gran ayuda para mi y por supuesto nunca me molestan, gracias a todos.

Ya saben cualquier duda, consejo, comentario, me lo hacen saber.

DEBORA ANABEL.


	13. Chapter 13 Sombra

Los personajes que conforman esta historia no son míos y no pretendo ganar dinero con esta historia, solo es un pasatiempo, así que no me demanden, esta historia es hechas por una fan para fans. INUYASHAXKAGOME

La clasificación de esta historia aun esta pendiente diría que es M

A quien me recuerdas

Inuyasha ha amado mucho a una joven mujer, al volver de un viaje se entera que ha desaparecido cegado por el dolor se niega al mundo, hasta que es necesitado por alguien tal vez con un destino mas miserable que el de el.

Esta historia esta ambientada en la época antigua es decir, caballos carruajes, pero sin olvidar algunos objetos de modernidad, los primeros teléfonos, telégrafos , autos.

"..." PENSAMIENTOS

- DIALOGOS-

&&&&& CAMBIO DE ESCENA

/NOTA DE AUTORA/ N/A

//// FLASHBACK////

Capitulo XIII: Sombra.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Rayos, maldita mocosa!!!!!- gruño entre dientes.

Por su culpa se sentía peor que una basura, se sentía como un marido infiel.

Kagura se había marchado poco después que Kagome, aun sorprendida por la actitud de Inuyasha, sabia que el era mas que temperamental abecés, pero nunca había rebasado los limites por lo menos no con una mujer, por un instante le recordó a su ex marido siempre gritando, insultando, como si ella tuviera la culpa de que los hombres la miraran, se sintió aliviada la ultima vez que la golpeo por que finalmente fue a la cárcel, y ella tuvo la oportunidad de trabajar para si misma, tal vez no era el mas glamoroso ni decente de los trabajos, pero tenia todo lo que quería, había ganado tanto renombre que podía decidir con quien y como hacer su trabajo.

Ella llevaba las riendas de su vida, no debía responder a nadie, casi estaba cerca de su meta había ahorrado lo suficiente y muy pronto, podría retirarse y viajar por el mundo, sacudió los recuerdos que Inuyasha hizo florecer de su pasado y continuo.

&&&&&&&&&

La mañana transcurrió lentamente Inuyasha aun permanecía en la cocina, observando la puerta por la que horas atrás se había marchado Kagome, casi no reparo en Kagura luego del incidente de la mañana, ella se había marchado.

Exhalo fuertemente no sabia exactamente que lo había llevado a perder el control así lo había meditado por mucho tiempo y aun no encontraba explicación, miro la puerta y luego el reloj de la cocina los minutos resonaban en su cabeza, aun nada ... no podía pensar nada coherente todo había empezado por un sueño, por un par de sueños.

Había condenado y maltratado a Kagome por que, por un par de sueños, su único pecado ayudarlo siempre que pudo, mientras el tic tac, resonaba en el, recordó la primera vez que vio a Kagome.

&&&&FLASHBACK&&&&

Por su cumpleaños numero 18 años su padre le había regalado un potro pura sangre hermoso marrón con reflejos dorados, al ver un animal tan majestuoso solo pudo pensar en una cosa, ponerlo en el camino y correr a toda velocidad.

El animal era excelente, corría tan rápido, no podía evitar presionarlo mas para ver su limite, el paisaje pasaba rápido, la presión del viento en su rostro era tanta que dolía, estaba seguro de que si perdía el control el caballo lo arrojaría lejos y se rompería el cuello, pero la emoción, la adrenalina podían mas que cualquier temor, tras el solo se divisaba una estela de polvo.

Había recorrido un gran tramo del camino la velocidad era constante, el caballo parecía no agotarse, el estaba bastante agitado, el viento que se había vuelto mas violento llenaba sus ojos de polvo impidiéndole ver con claridad el camino, no se percato que alguien estaba cruzando el camino, hasta que estuvo casi encina de ella, jalo con fuerza las riendas obligando al caballo a detenerse, y a la persona a arrojarse a un lado del camino, el caballo casi lo tiro pero logro dominarlo haciendo uso de casi todas sus fuerzas estaba agotado, poco duro su alivio cuando pudo ver a la figura tendida en suelo tras el, era ...era una muchacha y no se estaba moviendo.

Bajo del caballo lentamente, el animal aun inquieto se movía en su sitio, camino el tramo que lo separaba del cuerpo de la muchacha, su rostro estaba de lado cubierto con su cabello tenia un sencillo vestido con flores lilas, al parecer era una criada , sus zapatos estaban algo gastados, se reprendió a si mismo cuando la parte mas egoísta de su ser se mostró aliviada que solo fuera una criada.

- "Una vida es una Vida"- penso- La llevare a un medico. La giro su rostro estaba algo sucio, su cabello algo enmarañado seguramente por la caída, pero aun así sus facciones eran delicadas su nariz, sus labios, era linda, con una de sus manos corrió unos mechones que se posaron en su rostro empujados por el viento, la muchacha parecía dormir, comenzó a recorrer su rostro con uno de sus dedos, era suave, su piel era suave acerco su rostro a ella para ver si respiraba y se vio invadido por un delicioso olor a lavanda, penso que tal vez había esas flores en el camino, pero cuando aspiro mas profundamente el aroma provenía de la chica.

La muchacha comenzó a moverse, abrió levemente los ojos eran de un hermoso color chocolate, se llevo un susto al percatarse que unos enormes ojos dorados la escrutaban con detenimiento.

- ¡¡¡¡AAAAhhhh!!!!!- grito obligando a Inuyasha a incorporarse de repente, tanteo el suelo en busca de la canasta que llevaba minutos atrás dio con ella y ante la mirada desencajada del muchacho comenzó a golpearlo con ella. - ¡¡¡¡¡Auxilio!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Violador!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡Auxilio!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Violador!!!!!! – gritaba frenéticamente sin dejar de golpear a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha reacciono le quito la canasta de un tirón, sabia que se merecía una buena reprimenda por parte de la muchacha por haberla tirado pero esos golpes eran demasiado.

Al verse sin su canasta, ella tomo un palo que estaba cerca y continuo golpeándolo sin permitirle al muchacho decir nada.

- ¡Abusivo!, ¡desgraciado!, solo te aprovechas de nosotras, el sexo débil- no dejaba de golpearlo

-¡¡¡¡Estas loca!!!! Deja de golpearme, ¡¡¡ no quiero violarte!!!- ella dejo de golpearlo para

observarlo aun con el palo en la mano, era un muchacho de cabello largo negro, estaba lleno de chichones, incluso tenia un poco de sangre a un lado de su cabeza, parecía víctima de un accidente. Dejo su palo a un lado lo miro de cerca.

- ¿Dios mío, te caíste del caballo? Estas muy lastimado- dijo señalando los golpes de Inuyasha, la expresión de Kagome era de genuina preocupación.

El la observo con rencor luego sonrío y con la voz mas amable que hallo en su interior dijo.

- Pues veras yo venia tranquilamente por aquí, observe a una muchacha tendida en el suelo y me dije ¿por que no ayudarla? – una vena comenzó a hacerse visible en su rostro – pero resulta que la linda muchacha, en realidad era ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Una Loca!!!!!- Inuyasha se levanto con brusquedad gruñendo se puso de espaldas a la muchacha mientras se sobaba la cabeza, comenzó a gesticular todo el abecedario de improperios que se sabia.

Kagome observo a Inuyasha, el palo a su lado y la canasta tirada algo lejos, se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, e intento pararse para disculparse.

- ¡Hay!... me duele , la ...cabeza – dijo cuando al intentar incorporarse, no pudo hacerlo.

Inuyasha se giro hacia ella y recordó el motivo de la caída de la muchacha.

- Deja que te ayude- dijo a regañadientes, la tomo de los hombros y la puso de pie, penso que no pesaba mas que una pluma y era bastante pequeña apenas le llegaba al hombro.

- Gracias y perdón por los golpes, yo la verdad ... pense que era usted un ladrón y... las mujeres somos un blanco fácil, muchos se aprovechan de nuestra debilidad.

- Las otras mujeres..- afirmo – déjeme decirle usted no tiene nada de débil.- es mas temo por el bandido que se cruce en su camino.

Ella mostró una franca sonrisa, que a el le pareció encantadora.

-¿Que hacías por aquí?

- Estaba recogiendo nueces, pero parece que me caí, lo ultimo que recuerdo, es una estela de polvo y...- ella dio un par de pasos tomando su canasta – había un caballo.

Se giro a un lado del camino y pudo observar a un caballo pastando, se giro nuevamente a Inuyasha lo observo un momento mientras el ponía los brazos tras su cabeza, y comenzaba a silbar distraídamente, ella lo medito un momento y dijo:

- ¡¡¡¡¡Tu!!!!

Caminaban ambos a un lado del camino Inuyasha llevaba al caballo de las riendas, penso que después de la caída debía acompañar a la muchacha a su casa. Incluso se había disculpado con ella, y la muy malvada lo había obligado a recoger la nueces que se le habían caído.

Lo peor fue cuando quiso subir a un árbol por ellas, pero solo consiguió rasgarse el pantalón y terminar cubierto de tierra, por mas que lo intento la muchacha no pudo contener la risa.

Pero lejos de molestarse se contagio de su risa.

Ahora caminaban rumbo a casa de la muchacha, su charla era muy entretenida el hablaba de su interés por el derecho y de la decisión de su padre de enviarlo a estudiar a Inglaterra , y ella hablaba de lo lindo que seria conocer el mundo, y como le gustaba escuchar a los viajeros relatar sobre los paisajes de parajes lejanos, las palabras no se le acababan nunca, pero lejos de molestarle le gustaba la forma en que contaba las cosas, incluso las cosas mas comunes ella las hacia interesantes.

Llegaron por detrás de una enorme casa, cerca de donde estaban las caballerizas.

Ella se giro y le dedico una gran sonrisa.

- Aquí vivo, gracias por la compañía Señor...

- Inuyasha, soy Inuyasha Taisho, le extendió la mano.

- Bien, gracias... otra vez disculpe por el golpe- el sonrío y le retuvo la mano cuando ella se disponía a seguir, lo miro con curiosidad.

- ¿Podemos vernos mañana? Prometo que esta vez no te tirare.

- Mmm..., lo medito por un momento, pero mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer- si la tía Kaede solía darle demasiadas cosas que hacer

- Vamos será un momento, pasado mañana me voy a Inglaterra- el la miro expectante.

- Esta bien mañana en el mismo lugar- el asintió soltó su mano y la observo perderse tras la puerta de servicio.

Pero al día siguiente por mas que espero y espero por horas ella nunca se presento.

El día siguiente se fue a Inglaterra donde conoció a Kikio, y la imagen de la muchacha del campo se fue desvaneciendo.

No volvió a pensar en ella hasta el día en que la vio sirviendo en la casa de su novia.

Era la hermana de su querida Kikio no una criada como había supuesto, quiso preguntarle por aquella vez en que quedaron pero ella fingió que no lo conocía.

Desde aquel día le tomo mala voluntad, mas aun luego de que Kaede comentaba lo difícil que era el criar a una muchacha que gustaba de desaparecerse con el primer mozo de establos, que conociera.

Su desagrado por ella se incremento, el día que Kikio le había contado con lagrimas en los ojos como había muerto su madre, la responsabilidad de Kagome en ello, provoco en el un sentimiento de rechazo absoluto.

&&&&&&& FIN DEL FLASHBACK&&&&&&&

Habían pasado casi cinco años desde aquello pero a la distancia, todo parecía una tontería, tal vez su orgullo herido, había actuado mas en el, que las palabras de Kikio, la idea de que una muchacha lo rechazara era algo inconcebible.

Aun se encontraba en la misma posición en la cocina, pensando en muchas cosas la principal Kagome.

Estaba tan concentrado que no se percato en que momento alguien entrado a la cocina.

- ¿Por que no me contestas?- insistió la voz.

El pestañeo, algo confundido mientras una mano se agitaba frente a su rostro.

- Que te ocurre Inuyasha ¿por que no me contestas?- insistió.

Finalmente Inuyasha enfoco sus ojos al frente Miroku estaba parado frente a el, con un paquete en sus manos.

- ¿Qué?

- Te pregunte si tenias hambre.

- ¿Hambre?

- Si eso que tenemos cuando hemos pasado un par de horas sin probar alimento.

- No, no tengo es muy temprano.

- Temprano, estas loco si ya son casi las dos de la tarde.

Inuyasha lo observo con escepticismo miro el reloj de la pared y efectivamente eran la 01:45 PM, como es que no se dio cuenta, frunció el ceño al recordar que Kagome debía de haber vuelto ya, es que acaso no pensaba regresar.

Miroku estaba sacando platos, cubiertos, vasos, botellas y ollas palidecido por un instante al recordar las ostras de la noche anterior.

- ¡No pienso comer nada que tu prepares!, suficiente tuve con esa cosa sin sabor, nada de forma que preparaste anoche.

- Lo que pasa es que tu no sabes apreciar tan exóticos manjares, una bestia sin cultura, como tu no apreciaría jamas mi esfuerzo- giro su rostro ofendido.

- Pues si "esos manjares" que tu preparas son producto de tu cultura, que viva la ignorancia.

- ¡Ah, solo tienes envidia, sabes he conquistado muchas mujeres con mis capacidades culinarias, tal solo les servia mis platillos y saltaban sobre mi.

- Claro que saltaban sobre ti preferían besarte antes de morir envenenadas, haber respóndeme ¿cuantas de ellas se han comido lo que les has preparado?.

- Mmm- se llevo la mano al mentón pensando un momento- haber Susi, no ella no, Norma si ella dijo no ella no, repaso mentalmente su lista de interminables conquistas pero la verdad no recordaba que ninguna de ellas hubiera comido.

- Nadie verdad- comento burlón Inuyasha – o sales con puras mujeres ignorante o todas han demostrado un impecable sentido de supervivencia.

- ¡Claro que no!, estoy seguro que todas esas bellezas estaban a dieta por eso – Inuyasha iba a continuar burlándose pero Miroku lo corto diciendo.- Si me sigues molestando no te daré de lo que Kagome me dio, dijo enseñando la bandeja que momento antes estaba en un envoltorio de papel.

- ¿Dónde esta Kagome, esa irresponsable dijo que estaría al mediodía en la casa para preparar el almuerzo, lo dicho uno les da la mano y ellos se toman el codo.

Inuyasha continuaba hablando pestes del servicio domestico mientras Miroku se servia un plato lleno de comida.

- Oye , no te comas todo.

Minutos después de una batalla campal por los alimento ambos se encontraban comiendo.

- Si, es la primera vez que veo tanta gente, el padre Renkotsu pudo armar un feria, te imaginas hace cuanto que no vamos a una, los niños están felices, incluso mandaron traer un carrusel, el Padre de Kouga puso el dinero.

Por mas que escuchaba y escuchaba la aburrida cháchara de Miroku nunca llegaba a decirle ¿donde estaba Kagome?, ¿cuando regresaría?, ¿que le había dicho? aunque al escuchar nombrar a Bankotsu, Kouga y ese mediquillo se formulo una nueva ¿con quien estaría ella?

- Entonces por eso Kagome me dijo que te trajera la comida, la verdad me la dio antes por eso esta algo fría pero en el camino se me atravesó un ángel y bueno no pude ignorarlo.

- ¿Cómo dices?- había estado tan distraído en sus pensamiento que se perdió lo único que le interesaba que dijera su amigo.

- Digo que Sango es el ángel que ha llegado para hacer felices mis días, y extremadamente agotadoras mis noches- el continuo desvariando un poco mas- ¿Hablando de noches como te fue con Kagura?

- Eso no te importa, tampoco me importa de tus ángeles ahora dime ¿en donde esta Kagome y con quien?- se sorprendió a si mismo al formular aquella pregunta pero lo mejor era ser directo.

- ¿Por que te interesa tanto?, no me digas que – puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo- cambiaste a Kagura por la dulce Kagome eres un pillo Inuyasha, es una lastima la quería para mi, pero si tu la quieres descuida, te la dejo y me conformare, te entiendo nadie puede resistirse a esos ojos, esas curvas y sobre todo esa...

- Cállate Idiota, ni se te ocurra acercártele.- no pudo soportar mas las estupideces de su amigo, lo callo de un puñetazo en la cabeza.

Miroku estaba enfurruñado con una marca roja en el extremo opuesto de la mesa.

- Ya te pedí disculpas Miroku, ¿qué mas quieres que haga?

Por mas que el pedía disculpas su amigo estaba ofendido, se negaba a hablarle, sabia que no debía de haberle pegado, no era la primera vez que el se refería así a las mujeres es mas el pasatiempo favorito de Miroku era desnudar a las mujeres con los ojos pero por algún motivo le resulto mas que irritante que lo hiciera con Kagome.

- Anda, no te enojes ¿quieres que me ponga de rodillas?

Su amigo lo miro fijamente.

- Ni loco, nunca he suplicado por nada y nunca lo haré. Si me perdonas bien y si no también me da igual.

Se giro con la silla y se dispuso a salir de la cocina.

- Te perdono si bienes conmigo a la feria- dijo en tono relajado.

Inuyasha continuo su camino, refunfuñando cosas sin sentido.

- Ella quiere que vayas.

Inuyasha detuvo su avance.

- La Señorita Kagome me pidió que te invitara a la feria.

El se giro para observar a su amigo, como preguntando si había escuchado bien, ¿acaso ella lo quería cerca después de su comportamiento, de la mañana?.

- Eso no es cierto.

- Es verdad ella dijo que le gustaría que fueras, yo le dije que tu no hacías esas cosas, pero aun así insistió.

- Tienes razón, a mi ... no me gustan esas cosas.-

- Además que pretendes, que baya así en esta silla para que personas como el idiota de Bankotsu se rían de mi.

- Si ese es el caso, espera- salió al patio y entro con un par de muletas- creo que ya puedes usar esto.

- Ya le dije a Kagome que no pienso usar esas porquerías cuando me levante de esta silla será por mi propio pie, no ayudado por eso.

- Anda Inuyasha úsalo de verdad, ella quiere que vallas además te hará bien ejercitar, se muy bien que ya eres capaz de sostenerte.

- Soy capaz de sostenerme, pero no hay forma que me hagas usar esas cosas, ahora lárgate o has lo que te plazca.- se dirigió a su habitación sin decir mas nada.

Pero antes de que cerrara la puerta su amigo le había dado alcance.

- ¡Es suficiente de esconderte Inuyasha!, no conseguirás nada con esa actitud, mas que la gente se aleje de ti.

- Mejor me gusta estar solo.

- Eso no es cierto, eres como el hermano que siempre quise, pero eres tan testarudo, tienes que dejarla ir, ella no regresara, entiendo tu sufrimiento, pero no puedes pasarte la vida entre cuatro paredes solo por que no pudiste morir con ella.

- No se de que hablas.

- Si sabes, ... se muy bien que te atrae la señorita Kagome, creo que deberías darle una oportunidad.

- Estas loco.

- No tu estas loco, mataría por que una mujer tan buena como ella me quisiera tan solo un poco.

- Ella no me quiere, solo trabaja para mi.

- Creo que cuando caíste por el acantilado perdiste tu cerebro.

- Suficiente Miroku, si esto es por lo del golpe ya te pedí perdón, tratare de no volver hacerlo pero déjame tranquilo.

- Esta bien esconde la cabeza cuanto quieras, te arrepentirás el día en que ella se fije en alguien mas, sabes ahora que lo pienso si tu no la quieres yo si, es mas me voy ahora mismo a la feria, adiós.- salió dejando a Inuyasha dentro de la habitación maldiciendo.

- Maldita sea se que me arrepentiré de esto, ¡Miroku espérame!.

&&&&&&&&&

Carpas, globos de colores, puestos de comida, actores, payasos, adivinas, un carrusel, banderines de colores, "La feria" todos los años se realizaba una celebración para los niños del orfanato, pero este año el padre Renkotsu estaba cargo y había extendido la celebración a todo el pueblo para que todos los niños disfrutaran, los miembros de la comunidad estaban tan agradecidos de tener un día diferente de sus usuales labores que todos habían colaborado con algo desde el carrusel que había puesto el gobernador hasta la confección de las servilletas y el pastel, todos realizaron lo posible para darles un cumpleaños especial, muchos no habían conocido mas que los golpes y el hambre así que todos disfrutaban dándoles un día como lo que eran niños solo niños.

Los niños corrían de un lado a otro de puesto en puesto.

Kagome y Sango estaban a cargo de los niños, cuidando que no se metieran en demasiado problemas mientras el padre dirigía otras actividades mas adultas, apuestas.

- Oye Kagome, ¿no crees que lo que hace el padre es ilegal?- El padre Renkotsu estaba jugando vencidas con el carnicero.

- El dijo que siempre que sea por una buena causa esta bien visto por Dios.

- ¿Quien crees que gane?, espero que sea el padre se esta jugando las limosnas del domingo.

Kagome y Sango se miraron divertidas y se dispusieron a observar la pulseada, se había reunido mucha gente y cada uno tenia su favorito.

- ¡Yo apuesto por Moris!- dijo uno.

- No ¡yo le voy a la padrecito el tiene a dios de su lado!- dijo otro

Los contendores se sentaron a la mesa, juntaron sus manos en un fuerte apretón de manos.

- ¡Damas y caballeros en esta silla el Padrecito alias "mensajero de dios" y en esta silla el Carnicero de nuestra respetable comunidad e invicto campeón "Moris el Carnicero"!.

Ambos se miraban fieramente con las manos unidas, cuando el juez dio inicio.

- ¡Ahora!.

- ¡Vamos padre!- todos gritaban por la emoción.

- Vamos Moris, vamos

- Vamos curita, padre vamos

- Ríndase padre he ganado a hombre diez veces mas fuertes que usted, Dios no esta aquí.

- Dios esta en todas partes hijo mío, si fueras a la iglesia los domingos lo sabrías.- El apretón aumento, ambos están sudando mientras los gritos a favor de uno o de otro continuaban.

- Ha el no estuvo conmigo el año pasado cuando perdí a mi esposa por mas que rece no la salvo.- Mouri ejerció mas presión.

- Por que no le das otra oportunidad a Dios- lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un jadeo el carnicero casi había logrado que tocar la mesa.

- Si usted me gana me tendrá en primera fila el próximo domingo, pero si usted pierde, me dejara en paz.- Renkotsu parecía estar vencido su rostro esta rojo por el esfuerzo.

- Lo promete- Moris asintió- bien entonces – el carnicero sonrío cuando la mano del padre casi toco la mesa.

Renkotsu sonrío apretó mas la mano y con fuerza golpeo la mano del carnicero sobre la mesa venciéndolo. Se levanto de la mesa como si no hubiera hecho mas mínimo esfuerzo y camino como si nada- Creo que nos veremos el domingo, verdad.

El carnicero asintió aun con los ojos desorbitados – y a todos ustedes los espero en mi confesionario las apuestas van en contra de las enseñanzas, todos asintieron y el siguió su camino hacia el horizonte mejor dicho afuera de la carpa a sobarse la mano.

- Eso fue impresionante Padre ¿como lo hizo?.- pregunto Sango

- Pues la gracia de dios, que mas... hace mucho que busco que esa oveja descarriada vuelva al rebaño, sobre todo por sus pequeños hijos.

- Si Corina y Moro son muy buenos niños, la verdad después de lo de su esposa no pense que jamas regresaría a la iglesia.

- Dios actúa en formas misteriosas y no hay imposibles por ejemplo mira lo que ocurrió con Taisho, el no aceptaba que otro ser humano se le acercara, pero Kagome logro algo casi imposible.

Kagome agacho la cabeza recordó lo de la mañana tal vez el padre era demasiado optimista por mas que ella se esforzara Inuyasha siempre la vería como una molestia y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto.

- Kagome- llamo nuevamente el padre, ella salió de sus pensamientos y miro al padre - ¿Ocurre algo malo?- ella negó con la cabeza. – Se que algo te ocurre dímelo- ella agacho la cabeza.

- Bueno es que... hoy en mañana... y bueno yo ...pero el no quiso...y yo..- estaba apretando el faldón de su vestido pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas... cerro los ojos y no se dio cuenta cuando una gran sombra la sobrepaso tras ella

- ¡¡¡¡Se puede saber por que rayos no regresaste a servirme la comida!!!!!.- se quedo de piedra al igual que Sango y Renkotsu quien sonrío e intento saludar.

- Pero Señor que gust...- se quedo con la palabra en la boca cuando Inuyasha lo fulmino con la mirada, instintivamente apretó con la mano la cruz del rosario como buscando protección contra el maligno.

- ¿Qué te pasa demonio? no mires a si a nuestro cura, el merece respeto – las miradas de Sango e Inuyasha amenazaban con provocar una hoguera.

- Cállate bruja o le digo al hombre con enaguas que te eche su agua mágica, para ver como te derrites.

- No es agua mágica hijo, es agua bendita y no derrite a la gente mas bien...

- Poco me importa solo vine a llevarme a Kagome- aun apoyado en las muletas se veía imponente, Kagome se giro a el cuando presiono su hombro con una mano.

- Kagome nos vamos- demando, ella iba a responder algo pero aun con esa temible mirada los ojos dorados encendidos que la miraban la hipnotizaron, solo asintió con la cabeza comenzó a avanzar hacia el, quien dibujo una leve mueca como una sonrisa, su paso se corto cuando Sango la tomo fuertemente del brazo obligándola a detenerse.

- Ella no se va a ninguna parte, la feria todavía no termino y además no es nada tuyo- Sango se aferro con fuerza a su amiga y tiro de ella para sacarla del alcance del ojidorado, pero este lejos de querer rendirse apoyo una de las muletas estiro el brazo y sujeto a Kagome con fuerza, cada uno tiraba de su lado sin intensiones de soltar a la afligida muchacha quien comenzaba asentir la presión en ambos brazos.

- Vamos muchachos, que halla paz...- intento conciliar Bankotsu - recuerden que juego de manos jueg...

- ¡¡¡¡Usted cállese!!!!!- dijeron ambos al unísono, haciendo sudar al cura

- ¡Kagome nos vamos a casa! – el tiro para un lado

- ¡que no ella se queda aquí!- tiro para el otro

- Suelta bruja, ella se viene con migo

- ¡Que no!, que la sueltes.

- Disculpen Muchachos- dijo tímidamente Kagome – me están lastimando – ambos observaron su rostro y miraron sus brazos el lugar se estaba poniendo colorado.

- Ya ves le estas haciendo daño, suéltala, ella quiere ir a casa

- No tu suéltala tu ella quiere ir a la feria.

Ambos se miraban fieramente y se negaban a rendirse esto era mas que una lucha por la muchacha era una cuestión de honor, Kagome se retorció un poco pero ellos no parecían darse cuenta del severo apretón que estaban ejerciendo y no parecían interesados en su opinión y por algún motivo eso le molesto, quería a Sango como a su hermana y solo dios sabia cuanto quería a Inuyasha pero esto era demasiado, una vena comenzó a verse en su cien mientras ellos continuaban en su pelea el aura de Kagome se volvió algo roja pero solo el padre Renkotsu pareció darse cuenta de ello y comenzó a retroceder.

- ¡¡¡Ya basta!!!- el grito fue tan profundo que creo una onda expansiva provocando un silencio absoluto la pelinegra estaba furiosa, ambos la soltaron al instante.

- ¡¿Sango no tenias que ir por Kohaku?! – ella asintió con la cabeza – ¡¡pues entonces ve!!

- Eso es manda a la bruja al dem...- pero antes de que el muchacho pudiera concluir Kagome se giro a el levanto la cabeza y lo miro directo a los ojos un escalofrío recorrió su espina en ese momento.

- ¡¡¡Y tu!!!, no creas que puedes hacer tu santa voluntad siempre, ¡¡¡aun no puedo ir a casa!!!, tengo que ayudar.- paso por lado suyo como un ventarrón dejando a un Inuyasha con la palabra en la boca y una expresión de sorpresa, la única pregunta que se formulaba en su mente era ¿dónde estaba la chica tímida que lo atendía siempre?, se giro donde ella cuando volvió a hablar.

- Si quieres que regrese contigo, entonces te quedas conmigo en la feria – el balbuceo algo como una maldición – ¡¡¡Y sin maldecir!!!.

El se apoyo nuevamente en ambas muletas alcanzo a Kagome y comenzó a caminar a su lado sin rechistar.

El Padre Bankotsu se quedo de pie observando la escena aun sorprendido, levanto la cabeza al cielo, suspiro y comento para si – "No cabe duda que dios trabaja de formas misteriosas".

&&&&&&&&

El regreso a casa fue silencioso, Miroku conducía por el camino despejado rumbo a casa a su lado un enorme oso de felpa, en asiento trasero un agotado Inuyasha dormía apoyado en una melancólica Kagome, el conductor le sonrío por el espejo retrovisor.

- ¿Qué ocurre, no te gusto la feria?- ella negó con la cabeza.

- No es eso – miro al muchacho recostado en ella- no debí haberle gritado como lo hice.

La sonrisa de Miroku se amplio – No digas eso es la primera vez, que alguien lo pone en su lugar y se lo merecía.

- tal vez pero el esta..- dijo refiriéndose a su situación.

- No te atrevas- Ella lo miro – Lo único que el jamas te perdonaría es que sientas lastima por el, no lo hagas o ya no confiara en ti.

- Pero de todas formas el no confía en mi ni siquiera me soporta, estuve pensando que ahora que esta mejor ya no me necesita y tal vez podría conseguir a alguien mas.

- No se te ocurra dejarlo- detuvo la marcha del automóvil y la miro – escucha, se muy bien como es el, es un testarudo, borrachín, exasperante, no tiene modales y tal vez parezca la persona mas dura de toda l tierra pero si lo dejas no lo soportara y se muy bien que tu tampoco.

Ella se sorprendió con sus palabras y quiso preguntar como sabia sobre ella y sus sentimientos pero el se adelanto.

- Se muy bien lo que sientes por el, y creo que hasta el lo sospecha y aun así deja que te quedes, así que no lo dejes eres la única persona que podría sacarlo de esa vida obscura que lleva, además ¿donde encontraría otra mujer que ganara un oso como ese para el? la feria- termino con una sonrisa que contagio a la chica.

- Quiso golpear al dueño cuando no pudo voltear las botellas a la décima vez, jajajajaja, lo acuso de que estaban pegadas y por eso no caían, tuve que hacerlo por el bien del pobre tendero.

- Lo vez otra en tu lugar lo abría dejado hay con tal de no pasar vergüenza, créeme eres todo lo que el necesita para sentirse bien.

Se miraron con una sonrisa, Miroku encendió el auto y continuaron el trayecto a casa.

&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando llegaron Miroku y Kagome acostaron a Inuyasha quien no habia despertado en ningún momento con mucho trabajo era demasiado pesado.

- Por dios, deja de alimentarlo así, pesa mas que una ballena.

- jajajajajaja- rió Kagome- pobre no digas eso.

- Dios creo que me rompí el occipucio, hay Dios- dijo sobándose la cadera.- te quedas con el – ella asintió- bien por que le prometí a mi querida Sanguito que la ayudaría a recoger todo.

- Esta bien adiós y no hagas nada indebido.

- Yo- dijo con cara de inocencia- yo no hago nada,... es mi mano maldita la que hace todo.

Kagome sonrío y siguió al muchacho con la vista mientras se perdía en el pasillo, meneando la cabeza.

Soltó todo el aire de los pulmones y acomodo a Inuyasha en la cama, aun vestido lo tapo cuidadosamente y puso tras su cabeza una almohada, se acerco a el deposito un beso en su mejilla y dijo – Duerme bien, te veo en la mañana.- pero cuando iba a apartarse de la cama el ojidorado la tomo de la mano tirándola sobre el.

La muchacha ahogo un grito por la sorpresa y cerro los ojos cuando los abrió se encontraba acostada sobre Inuyasha.

El tenia su penetrante mirada dorada sobre ella, casi la dejaba sin aliento.

- Inuy... que ocurre.. quieres alg...- el llevo un dedo a su boca y la silencio, provocando en ella un sonrojo profundo.

- Quédate conmigo- suplico, ella intento argumentar algo pero no podía hablar - descuida no haremos nada, solo quiero que te quedes conmigo un momento, lo aras- ella asintió con la cabeza.

El la acomodo a su lado la abrazo por la cintura y poco a poco fue cayendo nuevamente en el mundo de los sueños.

Kagome aun permanecía despierta escuchando la suave respiración de el chico hacia un rato que dormía, ella esperaba que cuando lo hiciera aflojara el abrazo, para que pudiera levantarse pero no ocurrió, cada vez que se movía, el la estrechaba mas aun, el reloj de la cocina dio las tres de la mañana, finalmente se rindió y se quedo profundamente dormida, junto a su querido Inuyasha.

La casa se encontraba en un profundo silencio, comenzaba a amanecer a la distancia los gallos anunciaban la llegada de un muevo día, dentro de una de las habitaciones un hombre y una mujer dormían pacíficamente abrazados el uno al otro.

De pronto unos pasos en el pasillo se dejaron oir, una figura se asomo por la puerta donde dormían los jóvenes.

- Maldita y mil veces maldita, estaba segura que lo harías otra vez pero ya veras esto no se quedara así, lo juro.

La figura siniestra se perdió en el obscuro pasillo.

CONTINUARA...

N/A: Hola como están los he extrañado una semana sin actualizar creo que esta vez es la que mas he tardado pero todo tiene un por que he estado ocupada con los exámenes, en compensación este capitulo es muy largo espero no se hallan aburrido, quien será la sombra en la habitación, eso lo sabrán en próximo capitulo.

He leído sus comentarios con detenimiento y una de las preguntas mas comunes es con respecto al comportamiento de Kagome casi masoquista y muy sumiso, como ya abran notado en otros capítulos ella sufrió muchos maltratos de niña y cuando eso ocurre para muchos es algo difil desarrollar carácter, además Sango la sobreprotege mucho también por la misma razón prácticamente Sango es lo único que tiene.

Y con respecto a su comportamiento con Inuyasha, bueno el amor es ciego pero tarde o temprano le daré mas carácter.

Ahora con respecto al por que actualizo tan rápido bueno salvo esta vez (jejejeje) pues la mayoría de mis fics favoritos son aquellos incompletos que por una u otra razón el autor no pudo acabar, entonces por eso trato de no hacer lo mismo.

Incluso he estado pensando en otra historia pero creo que me voy a esperar a terminar esta.

Espero que esto haya respondido a alguna de sus preguntas, para las otras deberán esperar un poco.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIEN SE TOMA EL TRABAJO LEER MI FIC ESPECIALMENTE A :

NOEH (gracias por tu ayuda y con respecto a tus preguntas la respuesta deberá esperar un poco mas),NERE 8me alegro que t guste), DLBI (a mi también me agrada Kagura la voy a poner tal vez mas adelante un poco mas), KISA-CHAN-SOHMA (esa serie era muy buena pero Ken me hacia perder algo la cabeza), ERINI (muchas gracias por comentar), TRISCHIBA(espero que de algo te sirva la respuesta de Kagome), CLAVI.CS 8gracias por las correcciones me son útiles aquí dejo algunas aclaraciones las demás para después si )

Finalmente un gracias a todos sus comentarios me son muy útiles y me hacen muy feliz recibirlos, ya saben cualquier duda aclaración corrección, ya saben que hacer

DEBORA ANABEL


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes que conforman esta historia no son míos y no pretendo ganar dinero con esta historia, solo es un pasatiempo, así que no me demanden, esta historia es hecha por una fan para fans. INUYASHAXKAGOME

La clasificación de esta historia aun esta pendiente diría que es M

A quien me recuerdas

Inuyasha ha amado mucho a una joven mujer, al volver de un viaje se entera que ha desaparecido cegado por el dolor se niega al mundo, hasta que es necesitado por alguien tal vez con un destino mas miserable que el de el.

Esta historia esta ambientada en la época antigua es decir, caballos carruajes, pero sin olvidar algunos objetos de modernidad, los primeros teléfonos, telégrafos , autos.

"..." PENSAMIENTOS

- DIALOGOS-

&&&&& CAMBIO DE ESCENA

/NOTA DE AUTORA/ N/A

//// FLASHBACK////

Capitulo XIV: Aclaraciones.

La casa se encontraba en un profundo silencio, comenzaba a amanecer a la distancia los gallos anunciaban la llegada de un nuevo día, dentro de una de las habitaciones un hombre y una mujer dormían pacíficamente abrazados el uno al otro.

De pronto unos pasos en el pasillo se dejaron oír, una figura se asomo por la puerta donde dormían los jóvenes.

- ¡Maldita y mil veces maldita!, estaba segura que lo harías otra vez pero ya veras esto no se quedara así, lo juro.

La figura siniestra se perdió en el obscuro pasillo.

Dejando tras de si solo obscuridad.

&&&&&&&&&&

El sol entro por las grandes ventanas, no recordaba la ultima vez que durmió tan bien, los pájaros trinaban, la brisa fresca, era muy agradable pero lo mas agradable de todo era despertar con Kagome en sus brazos, cerro mas su abrazo alrededor de ella pero no abrió los ojos, no quería despertar completamente... no aun.

Solo quería estar así mas tiempo un poco mas para disfrutar su aroma...a, aspiro un poco "¿Polvo?" juraría, que su aroma era lavanda, bueno realmente el aroma era lo de menos, penso, lo mejor era su sedoso cabello, su piel, suave y sonrosada, penso cuando sus manos la acariciaron, con un delicado ¿bello?... Inuyasha apretó mas, era muy blando muy blando su cuerpo cubierto de pelos, esta muchacha era el hombre lobo o que,... abrió los ojos y dos brillantes le devolvieron la mirada.

- ¡¿Pero que demonios es esto?!- grito

Kagome y Miroku corrieron desde la cocina hacia la habitación de Inuyasha alertados por su grito, al entrar el ojidorado se encontraba estrangulando a un gran oso de felpa.

- ¿Pero que haces Inuyasha?- pregunto Miroku, Kagome permanecía a su lado sin creer la escena, parecía una broma el estaba estrangulando al muñeco con fiereza, con ambas manos estaban alrededor de su peludo cuello.

Inuyasha volteo hacia la puerta ignoro deliberadamente la pregunta de Miroku y fijo sus ojos chispeante en la muchacha.

- ¿En donde estabas?- reclamo.

- No te alteres, Inuyasha se que me extrañaste anoche pero.. bueno tu entiendes las damas me reclam... – su voz se vio interrumpida por un oso volador, el cual se estrello, súbitamente en su cara.

- Cállate y lárgate contigo no estoy hablando- su miraba mostraba tanta furia que su amigo decidió abstenerse de dar mas explicaciones.

Apretó contra si el peluche, suspiro fuertemente toco la nariz de muñeco y dijo:

- Amiguito, no se que habrás hecho, para enfurecerlo así pero... te felicito, eres mas rápido que yo, jajajaja, pásame la receta.

El aura de Inuyasha creció volviéndose en un rojo vivo, provocando que Kagome retrocediera un par de pasos.

Miroku pareció no haberse percatado de ello, continuaba hablándole al oso, prometiéndole mil cosas por el secreto, para hacer explotar tan rápido a Inuyasha, por lo general el necesitaba de sus comentarios mas elaborados para provocarlo de esa manera.

- Entonces que dices "oso", ¿me darás el secreto? si me lo dices te presentare un par de osas que he visto sobre la cama de unas amigas mías...

- He, dicho ¡¡¡largo!!!...- Inuyasha se paro lo mas rápido que su condición le permitía, saco a Miroku y al odioso juguete fuera de la habitación y cerro de un portazo tan potente que amenazo con dejar caer la casa.

Miroku pestañeo confundido fuera de la habitación, miro la puerta luego el oso, se puso de pie.

- Bien "oso" te has ganado un buen desayuno, ¿me acompañas?- y comenzó su trayecto a la cocina con el oso bajo su brazo.

Kagome permanecía apoyada contra la pared observando a un jadeante ojidorado encorvado sobre la puerta, intentando recobrar el aliento.

Se movió lentamente hacia el, apoyo su mano en la espalda del muchacho.

- ¿Te sientes mal?, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?, apóyate en mi...- el se giro súbitamente a ella sostuvo sus manos entre una de las suyas ejerciendo algo de presión y luego las soltó como si le quemaran, giro sobre sus pies para apoyarse en el respaldo de madera de la cama.

Ella encogió su mano llevándola junto con la otra contra su pecho, se separo mas aun, de el.

- Perdón- murmuro, mientras comenzaba a abrir la puerta – voy a terminar de preparar el desayuno.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso fuera de la habitación, Inuyasha la sujeto fuertemente del brazo, la volvió hacia el y la apretó contra la puerta, provocando en la muchacha un gran nerviosismo.

- ¿Que..ocu..?- ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar palabras completas, el la tenia acorralada completamente, podía escuchar su agitada respiración cada vez mas fuerte, casi pegada a su oído, ella intento moverse para salir de allí, pero el nuevamente haciendo uso de su fuerza la empujo mas contra la puesta provocando un sonido seco.

- Ni se te ocurra- dijo casi en un gruñido, puso las manos alrededor de su cintura ciñendo aun mas su sencillo vestido color pastel, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente producto del nerviosismo.

- Pe.. pe..pe...ro- dejo salir ella.

- Shhhh- Inuyasha subió lentamente una de sus manos por su brazo izquierdo llegando a su cuello puso su cabello hacia atrás, llevo la nariz a su cuello aspirando fuertemente su aroma, aquel aroma que lo enloquecía, provocando que el rostro de la muchacha enrojeciera profundamente.

- Lo sabia- suspiro sobre su cuello- es lavanda.- el continuo un par de segundos mas, provocando escalofríos en la muchacha y una seria tensión en el, el aroma era muy provocador

- ¿Te han dicho que hueles muy bien?- susurro en su oído.

- No...n..o- tartamudeo – el sonrío ante su reacción.

- ¿Por que te fuiste?.

- Yo...yo...no..me pareció apro..piado..do que... bueno... que usted y...y...o- Inuyasha acariciaba su cuello con la nariz impidiéndole hablar de corrido.

- No te pareció correcto que Miroku se diera cuenta que habíamos dormido juntos- ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Por favor Kagome- dijo acariciando su cintura- no me vengas ahora con cosas de mojigata – ¿Vas a decirme que nunca habías estado así con un hombre?

- ¿A..si como?- el miro directo a sus ojos chocolates algo confundidos, se aparto de ella algo molestó.

- Sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando, por favor se muy bien que tu hacías mucho mas, que solo dormir con otros hombres.

- No se de que me hablas

- Oh... no sabes vamos, soy un hombre bastante comprensivo, pero no me gustan las mentiras- Ella lo miro aun sin comprender de que estaba hablando.

- De verdad no se de que estas hablando.

- ¡No mientas! – grito – se muy bien lo tuyo con esos mozos de establo.

- ¿Mozos?- realmente Kagome no tenia la mas mínima idea a se refería.

El la miro a un mas exasperado, se movió incomodo lentamente por la habitación aun las piernas le molestaban, pensando en como podía ser tan descarada esa mujer, la observo detenidamente arrinconada contra la pared, pretendiendo casi formar parte de ella.

- Realmente pareces inocente- menciono mientras tomaba su barbilla- lastima que las cosas no sean nunca lo que parecen- dijo presionándola un poco.

- Inuyasha, me haces daño.

- ¿Daño dices?- se burlaba- claro estas acostumbrada a los establos, una habitación debe ser algo nuevo para ti, pero descuida prometo que te gustara.

Ella comenzó a moverse inquieta bajo la presión de Inuyasha.

- Por favor, no

- Vamos... solo dame un beso- dijo acercando sus labios a su boca.

- ¡¡Noo!!- lo empujo lo mas fuerte que pudo comenzando a llorar, ella quería a Inuyasha lo quería pero no así,.. no... así.

- Estas lo...- iba a insultarla pero se detuvo al ver las lagrimas en el rostro de Kagome, lagrimas en su ojos y un rostro pálido, la imagen le produjo un dolor terrible en el pecho, ella se veía tan vulnerable, tan sola, tan triste que tuvo ganas de golpearse a si mismo con fuerza, por apagar su sonrisa.

- Yo.. yo.. nunca he estado con nadie.. ningún hombre- el intento acercarse a ella, estaba arrepentido sin importar el pasado de Kagome, el debería de haberla tratado con respeto por todo lo que ella había echo por el, por su recuperación, por su vida, ella esquivo sus manos llevándoselas al pecho tratando de ahogar su llanto, el rechazo le dolió.

Le provoco un horrible vacío en la boca del estomago.

- Discúlpame, yo no debí... yo... se de tu pasado y no debería juzgarte tan a la ligera por que yo tampoco soy un modelo de rectitud... de verdad no quise.

- No se equivoque, no se de donde abra sacado esa información pero le aseguro que nunca he hecho tal cosa.

- Se bien que no debí juzgarte tan a la ligera pero...

- ¡No es cierto!.

- ¡Basta deja de mentir! tu hermana y tu tía me contaron todo sobre ti a si que no es necesario que inventes ninguna excusa.

- No es ninguna excusa- por primera vez levanto el rostro y lo enfrento directamente- no se que te habrán dicho pero yo nunca he estado con hombre alguno, nunca intentaría... yo nunca haría nada sin estar casada.

El la observo por un momento realmente el no tenia prueba alguna de su conducta pero por otro lado que motivo tendrían Kikio o Kaede para desprestigiarla.

- No te hagas la tonta me vas a decir que nunca te relacionaste con aquel muchacho que trabajaba en tu casa, tu tía me contó aquella vez que los encontró besándose descaradamente- olvido su intento de comprenderla cuando la imagen cobro vida en su cabeza sus pensamientos se llenaron de intenciones asesinas, se aproximo nuevamente a ella la tomo nuevamente de la cintura- ¡¡¡¡atrévete a negarme que no es cierto, niégame que lo besaste!!!!.- esperaba que mintiera que lo convenciera que ella nunca había hecho eso, necesitaba desesperadamente que no fuera cierto por que buscaría a ese desgraciado muchacho y lo mataría.

- No.. lo niego lo bese el día que cumplió diez años- el ni siquiera escucho completamente lo que ella había dicho cuando preso de los celos las estrecho mas.

- Lo sabia eres como todas la mujeres, no me importa si era por su cumpleaños eres una...- un momento penso "diez años"- ¿cómo que diez años?- la enfrento.

- Si Kohaku cumplió años y es costumbre besar a alguien en su día para saludarlo, pero solo fue en la mejilla, el es como mi hermano, es hermano de Sango.

El la observo aun sin entender, muy bien sus palabras, su rostro era sereno, ella realmente estaba hablando en serio, acaso podría ser que Kaede había exagerado las cosas, pero por que.

- Entonces... ¿nunca besaste a nadie?- ella negó con la cabeza- ¿pero como es posible?, esta bien si no fue con ese Kohaku, estoy seguro que... tu tienes varios admiradores el idiota de Koga- ella negó con la cabeza- el infeliz de Bankotsu entonces.

- El y yo solo somos amigos.

- ¿Amigos?, amigos dices- apretó los dientes estoy seguro que el quieres mas que ser tu amigo.

- No se... pero el y yo...

- No me importa desde ahora no quiero que hables con el.

- Pero.. per...

- No me interesa tu opinión, desde ahora no mas amigos, es mas no quiero verte con ese hombre con faldas tampoco.

- Hombre con faldas- medito- te refieres al padre Renkotsu

- Si a ese... de ahora en mas,.. nada mas hablas conmigo

- ¿Estas loco?, ¡tu no me mandas!- dijo soltándose y empujándolo levemente con las manos realmente la actitud de Inuyasha le parecía ridícula primero la acusaba de tener una vida disoluta y ahora le prohibía hablar con sus amigos, eso la enfurecía, ya estaba cansada que siempre le manejaran la vida- ¡tu no me mandas, tu y yo no solos nada, así que...!

- Así que... ¿no somos nada he?...- dijo con una sonrisa seductora, rodeando a la muchacha con sus brazos y acercando su boca a la suya- ¿Kagome de verdad crees que tu y yo no somos nada.?

- Inu...Inuya...Inuyasha, ¿que se supone que estas haciendo?.- la sonrisa del muchacho se amplio al ver su reacción frente a la posibilidad de un simple beso, entonces estuvo seguro realmente ella no tenia ningún tipo de experiencia en nada de eso... ella se veía preciosa sonrojada, nerviosa, ella era realmente encantadora.

- Shhh- la silencio por segunda vez de es forma que la ponía nerviosa- solo quiero que te quede claro lo que hay entre nosotros- las piernas de Kagome estaban tan flojas que si el la soltaba estaba segura que se desplomaría como una muñeca de trapo.

Estaban prácticamente respirando el aliento del otro, casi apunto de besarse.

- Toc. Toc...Toc... Inuyasha- Inuyasha gruño por la interrupción- Toc... toc ..Inuyasha necesito hablar contigo es importante.

El ojidorado estaba realmente furioso, porque que debían interrumpirlo justo ahora, miro a Kagome sus ojos estaban brillantes y sus mejillas sonrosadas, pero lo que mas le agrado era su mirada tan tranquila, estaba seguro que ella también quería besarlo.

Los insistentes golpes en la puerta lo regresaron a la realidad

- Toc... Toc...Toc.. Inuyasha te digo que abras es urgente.

El soltó un sonoro suspiro de frustración soltó a Kagome la puso tras de si y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Que demonios quieres!- la expresión e su rostro podía espantar al demonio mismo, pero Miroku estaba tan acostumbrado que simplemente sonrío y entro como si nada a la habitación.

- Espero no haber interrumpido nada importante.- dijo fingiendo inocencia y mirando a Kagome

- Yo,... es mejor que vuelva a mis ocupaciones, cuando quieras desayunar estaré en la cocina- dijo dirigiendo se a Inuyasha

- Pero Kagome... – ella salió rápidamente de la habitación sin darle tiempo a decir nada.

Podría gritar por la frustración, pero aun así no seria suficiente estuvo a punto de probar los delicados labios de un ángel y... rayos casi sintió ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra el muro, una idea macabra se formo en su cabeza, mejor golpearía la cabeza de quien interrumpió.

- Miroku... amigo mío- canturreo con una fingida alegría.

- ¿Si Inuyasha?- al ver el rostro de Inuyasha no pudo mas que retroceder su mirada, reflejaba una sincera alegría, y eso lo asustaba mas que ver su rostro enojado.

- ¿Inuyasha que haces que pretendes?- retrocedía mientras el ojidorado levantaba su puño contra el.

&&&&&&&&&&&

En el Tíbet dos monjes meditaban sobre el destino de la humanidad cuando fueron interrumpidos por un grito ensordecedor.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡En la cara no, Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome aun intentaba digerir lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás, con Inuyasha aun no comprendía el motivo de su comportamiento, se llevo la mano a los labios y sonrío casi la había besado, casi por lo menos tendría un recuerdo bonito de Inuyasha cuando ella ya no estuviera allí, tal vez es lo mas cerca que jamas estaría de el, sabia perfectamente que el amaba a su hermana y tal vez siempre lo haría pero por lo menos por un par segundos logro sentirse en las nubes, incluso soñó que el la celaba pero no, era demasiado para ser cierto un ruido en el patio la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Hanyo y Shikon estaban muy inquietos ladrándole al roble del patio trasero.

- Que ocurre muchachos que hay ahí - ambos perros se dieron vuelta hacia ella, menearon sus colas y dirigieron nuevamente su atención a la copa del árbol

- ¡Auxilio!- se escucho de arriba del árbol- ¡Kagome ayúdame!

- ¿Sango eres tu?- la muchacha se encontraba arriba del árbol prendida cual garrapata de una de sus ramas.- ¿Pero que haces hay arriba?

- Y tu que crees, estoy maravillándome con el atardecer – Kagome observo al horizonte.

- ¿Pero que dices Sango si aun es mediodía?-

- Que no ves que esas bestias intentaron atacarme.

- Bestias- dijo mirando a todos lados- cuales bestias

- Como cuales, esas dos horribles bestias- dijo señalando a ambos perros, realmente parecían dos terribles bestias salidas del infierno pero Kagome parecía no darse cuenta.

- Pero que dices Sango si Hanyo y Shikon no son, mas que dos dulces cachorros.

- Estas loca amiga esas dos bestias deben ser las que cuidan del infierno.

- Jajajaja, vamos Sango ellos no te harán nada son muy mansos- dijo acariciando la cabeza de ambos, Sango la miro con escepticismo y con recelo.

- Esta bien bajare, pero si muero pesara en tu consciencia.

- Ven baja- efectivamente luego un rato las bestias como les llamaba Sango se aplacaron y no le prestaban atención.

- Te lo dije,... ellos son muy buenos perros, solo que no te conocían y desconfiaron un poco, pero cuando vengas otra ves veras que no te hacen nada.

- Claro lo que tu digas- dijo no muy convencida.

- Inuyasha los ha educado muy bien

- ¿Son de Inuyasha?- Kagome asintió- ya decía yo, las cosas siempre se parecen a sus dueños, pobres animales corazón tienen ese carácter...- mientras Sango continuaba compadeciendo a los perros, la mente de la pelinegra viajo lejos junto con los recuerdos de momentos atrás el la habitación de Inuyasha pero mas allá del final realmente le extrañaban los comentarios que supuestamente su tía y Kikio habían hecho sobre ella.

- Kagome, Kagome- pestañeo un par de veces hasta darse cuenta que su amiga había estado llamándola.

- ¿Que ocurre?

- Al fin... ¿en que pensabas?

- Yo nada en realidad bueno... si nada

- Vamos, te conozco dime

- Bien yo, ¿tu crees que mi tía y Kikio ...- comenzó a contarle parte de las cosas que le había dicho Inuyasha por supuesto omitiendo un par de cosas, en realidad mas de un par de cosas.

&&&&&&&&&&

- Entonces mi padre vendrá pronto- un Miroku algo amoratado asintió con la cabeza- ¿Y por que? ¿a que viene?- dijo algo fastidiado.

- Bueno...-titubeo- ¿tal vez quiera venir por tu cumpleaños a felicitarte?- agrego algo nervioso.

- ¿Por que siento que me estas ocultando algo?

- ¿yo como puedes decir eso?- volteo hacia la ventana fingiendo demencia.

- ¡¡¡Dime!!!- demando

- Yo, ...yo, ¿pero que quieres que te diga?, ¿es que acaso no confías en mi?

Inuyasha miro a su amigo con recelo.

-¡¡¡No!!! me dices voluntariamente o uso un par de métodos que conoces muy bien- dijo tomándolo del cuello.

- Esta bien,... esta bien, ya que lo pides tan amablemente, lo que ocurre...

&&&&&&&&&&&

- Ni si quiera lo dudes Kagome esas dos brujas hubieran dicho cualquier cosa por hacerte quedar como una cualquiera.

- Sango no digas eso, después de todo son mi familia y no creo,... bueno no creo...

- Dios mío – se paro de pronto – no puedo creer que todavía las defiendas, ¿estas segura de estar bien de tus facultades?, esas dos eran una brujas del infierno.

- Pero...

- Nada de peros entiendo que la bruja menor este muerta y quieras tenerle respeto pero créeme, fue lo mejor para ti.

- Escucha no me parece

- No tu escucha a mi no me parece que tu aun las defiendas después de todo lo que pasamos, no digo que bailes sobre sus tumbas o algo así pero... por favor no las defiendas- se acerco a Kagome tomándola de los hombros- si alguna vez quieres sentir compasión por alguien mira tu espalda y compadécete.

Kagome palideció un poco recordaba con pesar aquellas marcas en su espalda, los castigos.

- De cualquier forma ella era mi hermana y yo...

- Dios.. deja de decir esas cosas- la enfrento con el ceño fruncido- la única hermana que tienes soy yo, y el único padre que conoces es el mío así que crece de una vez.

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lagrimas, pero no podía seguir llorando debía ser fuerte intentar ser fuerte se seco con una manga y trato de esbozar una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón no pude tener mejor hermana que tu.

- Lo se, soy genial encantadora, hermosa y..

- Muy modesta

Ambas rompieron en carcajadas, tal vez Dios le había puesto demasiadas pruebas en la vida pero, le había enviado bendiciones también, una de ellas su querida hermana Sango.

&&&&&&&&&&&

- Pero ¡¿por que diablos no me lo dijiste antes?!- Inuyasha estaba sentado sobre la cama sosteniendo unos papeles entre sus manos.

- Intente hacerlo varias veces pero bueno... tu nunca estabas sobrio...

- ¡De todas formas!

- Iba a hacerlo cuando... cuando tuviste tu accidente.

- ¿Pero como perdimos tanto dinero?, si hace tan solo unos meses nuestra compañía transportadora tenia muchos contratos.

- Bueno tu gastabas bastante en las cantinas y... muchos clientes se fueron por tu comportamiento, nadie confía en ti desde que... bueno tu sabes... tu comportamiento no es demasiado serio que digamos.

- Pero de todas formas tenemos muchos clientes, aquí están los pedidos por que no los han surtido.

- Yo no tengo tu vos de mando y muchos empleados no me respetan además muchos barcos están severamente dañados, te prometo que he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo, lo siento de verdad creo que todo esto me ha superado.- Miroku miro el suelo algo avergonzado.

Inuyasha estaba a punto de contestar como acostumbraba, de mala manera pero se contuvo suspiro y penso que después de todo era su empresa Miroku se había esforzado, pero aquí el responsable era el mismo.

Miroku salvo por lo menos algo de su compañía, y lo demás bueno... habían tenido crisis peores, hasta ese momento recién se había dado cuenta de cuanto había hecho su amigo por el, realmente era afortunado de tener su amistad.

- Esta bien no te preocupes veras como solucionamos todo, recortaremos algunos gastos y trataremos de superar la crisis.

- Si.. estoy seguro.. que lo lograremos.

- Mmmm... estas seguro que eso es todo

- Pu..es pues claro que mas podría ser.

- ¡¡¡Miroku!!!- el encogió los hombros.

- Esta bien de todas formas pronto te enteraras,...tu padre viene con Akudoshin.

- ¡¡¡Que!!! y recién me lo dices, rayos... ese maldito de seguro viene a ver como me hundo, lo mas seguro es que mi padre quiera entregarle el control de la compañía.

- No.. no creo tu padre no te haría eso, además el tienes sus propios negocio y bueno..

- Sabes muy bien que el se dedica al contrabando y estoy seguro que viene para convencer a mi padre que le entregue el control, rayos... y mi padre confía en el.

- Tienes razón, pero no se si hablas con tu padre bueno estoy seguro que te entenderá.

- Si tal vez tengas razón

- ¿Cuando llegara?.

- Pues creo que,... mmm, - medito- el dijo que estaría aquí para tu cumpleaños...

- Entonces mañana,... bien- tomo sus muletas del lado de la cama, puesto que aun le costaba estar demasiado tiempo en pie- vamos al despacho y prepararemos los papeles.

Inuyasha salió después que Miroku de la habitación con un solo pensamiento "Maldito Hakudoshin, no te quedaras con nada que sea mío"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era una gran sala en penumbras, se dejaron oír pasos en un largo pasillo, las bisagras de una puerta al abrirla y cerrarla, una figura se deslizaba dentro.

Apoyaba la vela sobre una chimenea, todo estaba algo cubierto de polvo, un retrato colgaba en la pared, el retrato de una joven de sonrisa angelical, ojos cafés, cabello obscuro.

- Esta vez no te burlaras de mi,... esta vez no te quedaras con lo que no, te pertenece.

La puerta tras de si se habrio dejando sonar nuevamente la bisagras.

- Señora...- una mujer de 30 años avanzo hacia quien contemplaba el retrato- es linda ¿quien es?.

- Un demonio, es un demonio, que me encargare de eliminar- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra- Y tu me ayudaras, verdad Urasue.

La mujer asintió.

Fuera la obscuridad de la noche se había apoderado del cielo llevándose la luna, presagiando un negro porvenir, pero negro ¿para quién?

CONTINUARA...

N/A: Hola a todos la verdad este capitulo me a costado mucho, me tomo demasiado recuperar el hilo de la historia esta vez re-escribí este capitulo tantas veces, para quedarme con lo primero que escribí, bueno espero que este capitulo le haya gustado, voy a poner el siguiente capitulo lo antes posible lo bueno es que ya lo empece, se llamara "Velas Encendidas", el por que del nombre bueno este 14 de diciembre celebro mi cumpleaños, por eso me pareció buena idea incluir uno en la historia.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIEN SE TOMA EL TRABAJO LEER MI FIC ESPECIALMENTE A :

NOEH, NERE, DLBI, KISA-CHAN-SOHMA, ERINI, TRISCHIBA, CLAVI.CS.

Finalmente un gracias a todos sus comentarios me son muy útiles y me hacen muy feliz recibirlos, ya saben cualquier duda aclaración corrección, ya saben que hacer

DEBORA ANABEL


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes que conforman esta historia no son míos y no pretendo ganar dinero con esta historia, solo es un pasatiempo, así que no me demanden, esta historia es hecha por una fan para fans. INUYASHAXKAGOME

La clasificación de esta historia aun esta pendiente diría que es M

A quien me recuerdas

Inuyasha ha amado mucho a una joven mujer, al volver de un viaje se entera que ha desaparecido cegado por el dolor se niega al mundo, hasta que es necesitado por alguien tal vez con un destino mas miserable que el de el.

Esta historia esta ambientada en la época antigua es decir, caballos carruajes, pero sin olvidar algunos objetos de modernidad, los primeros teléfonos, telégrafos , autos.

"..." PENSAMIENTOS

- DIALOGOS-

&&&&& CAMBIO DE ESCENA

/NOTA DE AUTORA/ N/A

//// FLASHBACK////

Capitulo XV: Velas Encendidas.

Era una gran sala en penumbras, se dejaron oír pasos en un largo pasillo, las bisagras de una puerta al abrirla y cerrarla, una figura se deslizaba dentro.

Apoyaba la vela sobre una chimenea, todo estaba algo cubierto de polvo, un retrato colgaba en la pared, el retrato de una joven de sonrisa angelical, ojos cafés, cabello obscuro.

- Esta vez no te burlaras de mi,... esta vez no te quedaras con lo que no, te pertenece.

La puerta tras de si se habrio dejando sonar nuevamente la bisagras.

- Señora...- una mujer de 30 años avanzo hacia quien contemplaba el retrato- es linda ¿quien es?.

- Un demonio, es un demonio, que me encargare de eliminar- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra- Y tu me ayudaras, verdad Urasue.

La mujer asintió.

Fuera la obscuridad de la noche se había apoderado del cielo llevándose la luna, presagiando un negro porvenir, pero negro ¿para quién?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Esta porquería es incomoda- Inuyasha se encontraba en el anden donde arribaría su padre y su odioso primo, Hakudoshi.

- Deja de moverte tanto o le diré a Kagome que arrugaste el traje que tanto tardo en planchar.

- ¡Pero me incomoda!, no se como, deje que Kagome me convenciera para usar esto- dijo mientras se retorcía y rascaba, dentro de un muy fino traje negro con camisa blanca y moño al cuello.

- Quería que te vieras elegante para tu padre, te ves muy bien casi pareces decente.

- Como que casi,... ¡eres un idiota!.

Un par de personas que esperaban también la llegada del tren comenzaban a cuchichear a sus espaldas por el alboroto de Inuyasha.

- Compórtate Inuyasha todo el mundo nos esta viendo.

- Pues me importa muy poco- el volumen de su voz se disparo considerablemente y sus movimiento eran mas exagerados tratando de estirar el saco, tirando del cuello de su camisa, parecía demasiado incomodo, además debía cargar aun las muletas por un poco mas- antes podía usar estos trajes, no se por que ahora me resultan tan incómodo,... me pica, ...rayos, no lo aguanto...aagg..

- Inuyasha por favor deja eso..- mientras codeaba a su amigo Miroku saludaba gentilmente a dos damas ya entradas en años que aguardaban también en el anden- Buenos días bellas damas. – Ambas sonrieron coquetamente

- Te das cuenta Mary, - hablo una de las ancianas - los jóvenes no han perdido su valores y buenas costumbre- pero en cuanto vieron a Inuyasha, quien las miraba de mala gana – Bueno lastima que no todos sean así.

- Largo de aquí viejas hurracas- se acerco a las ancianas, mostró sus dientes y les gruño

- No se como puedo soportar a alguien tan primitivo como tu, realmente me avergüenzas, si alguien pregunta di que eres mi lacayo.- Miroku arrugo la nariz y se adelanto un paso – bien lacayo ahora camina detrás de mi por favor- dijo en el tono mas snob que encontró.

El aura del ojidorado estaba peligrosamente roja primero debía soportar la presencia del imbécil de su primo, segundo el traje le picaba como el demonio y tercero ahora resulta que no tenia modales, pues ahora le demostraría a su querido amigo casi hermano lo que era ser un lacayo.

Comenzó a tronar sus dedos y acercarse peligrosamente a su amigo quien aun tenia esos aires de clase alta parando la nariz.

- Miroku

- Señorito Miroku, para ti.

- Bien...- menciono apretando los dientes- Señorito Miroku, ¿puedo dirigirle un par de palabras?.

- Mmm.., puede.

- Pues señorito espero que para usted no sea demasiado atrevimiento que...- Miroku asintió- ¡lo estrangule!- sujeto con ambas manos el cuello de Miroku y antes de pudiera siquiera parpadear se encontraba colgando del suelo a una considerable altura.

- Inuyasha bájame, juro que era una broma, no sabes que juego de manos es de villanos.

- Así... pues ahora veras- lo levanto muy alto probocandole un principio de asfixia.

- Si me haces daño no te diré lo que la señorita Kagome me dijo de ti- dijo casi de corrido para impedir que su amigo lo estrangulara de verdad.

- Es mentira, eres un mentiroso patológico.

- Tal vez lo sea pero, si me muero te quedaras con la duda.

- Esta bien- sin mas lo dejo caer como saco de papas

- ¡¡¡Ahhh!!!- Miroku grito como si se hubiera roto todos los huesos- Dios mío creo que voy a morir.

Inuyasha se arrodillo a su lado con su rostro arrugado de preocupación.

- Miroku, ¿estas bien? ¿te hice daño? - Miroku escondía la cara entre las manos quejándose mas cada vez- por Dios Miroku déjame ver... perdóname no quise hacerte daño deja que te vea.

- Mi rostro, mi hermoso rostro sollozaba Miroku- Inuyasha tomo sus manos y las quito de su cara- ¡¡¡¡Buuu!!!!- grito Miroku provocando que su amigo cayera sentado a su lado.

- ¡Eres un Idiota por poco muero del susto?.

- Te lo mereces por intentar destrozar mi bello cuerpo.

- ¡Me las pagaras!- se incorporo rápidamente y cuando iba a darle alcance nuevamente.

- Inuyasha espera, es el tren.

Los movimientos de Inuyasha se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del tren aproximándose.

Miroku suspiro aliviado, -"salvado por la campana"- penso para si.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Dentro del tren dos hombres elegantemente ataviados conversaban en el vagón de clase alta.

- Entonces Tío... que opina por lo menos hasta que el se sienta mejor.

- No lo se Onigumo primero hablare con mi hijo, le pediré que me explique la situación con detalles.

- ¿Pero que mas detalles que este balance?- dijo con papeles en sus manos- puros números rojos es obvio que no se encuentra capacitado, para manejar este negocio.

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero debo escucharlo primero.

- Como digas, tío- dijo apretando los dientes.

El señor Inu no Taisho era alto cabello plateado, ojos dorados, piel tostada, uno de los mas exitosos empresarias de Europa. Su compañía en acciones se extendía desde la exportación de telas y piedras preciosas hasta la introducción de automóviles y locomotoras al mercado, era un hombre serio en los negocios pero muy comprensivo y bondadoso con todos, se había enterado hace poco mas de cuatro meses la situación de la empresa de exportaciones que había dejado a cargo de su hijo, en un principio se mostró demasiado compresivo dejándolo todo en sus manos ya que consideraba aun reciente lo ocurrido con su novia, pero los últimos balances habían arrojado demasiadas perdidas, entonces decidió intervenir no podía permitir que su hijo tirara todo por la borda por algo que ya no tenia remedio como la muerte, por ello había decidido posponer varios asuntos para conversar seriamente son su hijo.

Onigumo Taisho era alto, delgado cabello obscuro largo, hijo del difunto hermano del padre de Inuyasha, había quedado huérfano desde muy pequeño por lo cual se había convertido casi en un hijo mas para el, digno de toda su confianza, manejaba varias de las inversiones familiares.

Detestaba a sus primos en especial a Inuyasha, envidiaba el hecho de haber tenido una vida tan acomodada, así que esta ocasión era perfecta para desacreditarlo completamente frente a su tío y lograr el control de la exportadora la cual seria clave para sus actividades delictivas.

Estaba muy seguro de conseguirlo debido a que la mayoría de los comentarios con respecto a su primo no eran para nada alentadores, al parecer era un borracho desobligado, mujeriego, de seguro en estos momentos se encontraba en alguna cantina embriagándose, si... Onigumo contaba con que la vida de su primo fuera tan desastrosa como se la imaginaba.

- Próxima parada estación "Colmillo", por favor permanezcan sentados hasta que la locomotora se detenga completamente- uno de los miembros de seguridad del tren, vestido con un traje azul, se encargaba de anunciar las llegadas, además de verificar que los pasajero caminaran solo por el vagón que les correspondiera según su clase.

Los trenes eran utilizados para transporte de metales pesados y minerales, pero el crecimiento de la industria minera y expansión económica provocaron el surgimiento de nuevas alternativas de transporte.

Las locomotoras tiraban varios vagones, separados por clases sociales.

&&&&&&&&&&

- Finalmente, ya me estaba aburriendo- en realidad no habían esperado demasiado pero esperar no era una de las mejores virtudes de Inuyasha.

- Piensa bien lo que le dirás, sabes también como yo que tu padre es muy comprensivo, pero negocios son negocios.

- Si lo se, espero que se conforme con las propuestas que le preparamos para apuntalar el negocio.

Inuyasha sabia muy bien la manera de manejar los negocios familiares, su padre podía darle una oportunidad o quitarle el manejo de la empresa si consideraba que su rendimiento no era el necesario.

Desde pequeño le habían inculcado que, "la importancia de poseer mas recursos económicos que otros no lo convertían el alguien mejor, sino que lo convertían en alguien responsable del destino de muchos", sus muchos trabajadores de los que dependían numerosas familias

Su falta de carácter impidió que el trabajo en la transportadora se detuviera, no solo el había sufrido perdidas económicas, sino que al detener su actividad indirectamente había afectado a muchas personas.

- Hay está Inuyasha- anuncio Miroku sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El tren detuvo su marcha, provocando que todos los presentes en la estación se dirigieran a las distintas puertas del tren, aguardando por la salida de sus familiares, amigos, conocidos.

Ya sea en el área de primera o tercera clase la expectativa de quienes esperaban era la misma.

No tardaron en descender los primeros pasajeros Inuyasha y Miroku tardaron en distinguir en medio del gentío a su padre, pero finalmente luego de un par de personas mas lo vieron descender, su porte era inconfundible, por un instante Inuyasha olvido el verdadero motivo de la visita de su padre, se dejo llevar por la algarabía de quienes esperaban a un ser querido y simplemente sonrío al encontrarse con la mirada de su padre.

Sin importar la edad que se tenga, siempre que ves a tus padres te invade una sensación de seguridad, la sensación de que muy pronto todo estará bien.

Inuyasha Taisho se paro frente a su padre ambos dejaron de sonreír para mirarse a los ojos fijamente, extendieron sus manos y las unieron en un sincero saludo, que luego de un par de segundos por iniciativa de su padre se convirtió en un abrazo.

- Padre como siempre es un placer verte.

- Igualmente hijo.- se soltaron para sonreírse nuevamente- mm.. me parece que cada vez estas mas alto.

- Pero que dices, estoy igual.

- Tal vez tengas razón pero, veo algo diferente en ti pero aun no logro saber que.

- Quizás sean las arrugas- agrego Miroku saliendo tras Inuyasha.

- Yo no tengo arrugas- espeto molesto

- Miroku, ¿como estas?

- Bien señor, que puedo decir... tan guapo como siempre

- Mas bien tan tarado como siempre- contesto Inuyasha cruzando los brazos molesto.

- Y como van esas muchachas, dime ¿tienes prometida?.

- Jamas, como podría concentrar mi atención en una sola dama existiendo tanta belleza en este mundo.

- jajajajaja, nunca cambias ¿he?

- No señor, en verdad es un gusto verlo nuevamente, usted si entiende mi humor no como otros- finalizo en tono resentido.

- Feh- fue todo lo que dijo Inuyasha girando la cabeza.

- Me alegro que sigan llevándose tan bien- sonrío a ambos muchachos con orgullo- ah y no creas que me he olvidado de tu cumpleaños, tengo un obsequio para ti pero te lo entregare mas tarde, tardaran un poco en bajar toda la carga.

- Quieres que me encargue de eso, les daré la dirección de mi casa para que dejen todo, ¿Te quedaras con nosotros verdad?

- Eso no será necesario, primo- se dejo oír una voz que irrito a Inuyasha- me he ocupado de todo, enviaran todo nuestro equipaje al hotel "Imperial".

- Como a un hotel, pense que te quedarías con nosotros Padre- pero antes de que pudiera responder el señor Taisho.

- Eso no será necesario "querido" Primo no queremos importunarte, además tenemos entendido que el sitio aun se encuentra en reparación.

- Eso no es verdad, mi casa se encuentra en perfectas condiciones.

La verdad es que antes de que Kagome comenzara a trabajar la casa de Inuyasha era por decir poco "zona de desastre", pero ahora se encontraba en condiciones mas que optimas.

- Por favor no te alteres primito, eso son los comentarios que han llegado a nosotros.

- Si no sabes, no hables- hablo con rabia- además que haces aquí, pense que aun no descargaban la zona de carga.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?.- pregunto Onigumo confundido.

- Pues que allí, es donde viajan las bestias como tu.

Onigumo enfrento a Inuyasha furioso.

- Seré todo lo animal que tu quieras pero, por lo menos no tire la fortuna que me confío mi padre, por un par de bonitos ojos..

- ¡No se que demonio haces aquí maldito metiche!, pero ahora mismo te voy a regresar a base de puntapiés al agujero de donde saliste- levanto sus puños hacia su primo esquivando el agarre de Miroku, estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo cuando.

- ¡Inuyasha!, ¡Onigumo!, es suficiente basta los dos.- Inu Taisho les llamo la atención.

Ambos se miraron fieramente y luego retrocedieron.

- Bien ahora, Inuyasha por el momento me quedare en el Hotel, debo resolver un par de asuntos mañana temprano en el Banco, pero luego pasare un par de días con un ustedes.

- Esta bien padre.

- Bien nos vamos, el auto esta fuera- Miroku sonrío indicándole a todos el camino y tomando un par de maletas del suelo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku conducía rumbo a casa de Inuyasha luego de dejar a su padre y Onigumo en el hotel.

- No deberías actuar tan precipitadamente con el, sabes bien que no perderá ninguna oportunidad para hacerte quedar mal frente a tu padre.

- Tienes razón, pero me saca de quicio.

- Sabes a que vino y créeme, hará todo lo posible por conseguirlo, por eso deben ser mas paciente con el ignóralo si es necesario, no permitas que cumpla su objetivo.

- Lo se Miroku, si mi padre lo pone al frente de la exportadora correría a los empleados o los trataría como esclavos, descuida no lo permitiré.

"Primero pasaras sobre mi cadáver Onigumo, eso te lo juro"- penso para si Inuyasha, he cometido demasiadas estupideces pero créeme no perderé nuestra compañía.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Que opinas Sango?, ¿están derechas?.- Kagome se encontraba sobre una silla acomodando el nuevo juego de cortinas que había colgado en una de las ventana de la sala para recibir a los invitados.

- Por quinta vez.. ¡si!, están derechas, deja eso y ve a cambiarte la casa esta muy bella pero tu aspecto es deplorable.

- Bien, ya voy... ya voy, solo deja que controle la comida y..., por ciento Sango muchas gracias por venir a ayudarme, esta casa es tan grande que no podría haber terminado sin tu ayuda.

- De nada, para eso están las hermanas ¿no?, espero que te portes igual de bien cuando nos toque limpiar la casa de tu padre, a propósito de eso en un par de días debemos hacerlo quien sabe y muy pronto regresen.

- Tienes razón paso tanto tiempo aquí que abecés olvido que esto es solo algo temporal- la idea de que cada vez era menos necesitada en la casa de Inuyasha la entristecía.

- Vamos Kag no estés triste sabes muy bien que esto no es eterno verdad- Kagome agacho la cabeza. - Hay amiga, te dije que no te hicieras ilusiones, sabes bien que el nunca te corresponderá.

- Pero es que yo... y bueno el...- estuvo apunto de contarle lo que había ocurrido a penas el día anterior con Inuyasha pero, luego se arrepintió.

- ¿Tu y el que?.

- No nada... olvídalo, tienes razón Inuyasha puede caminar muy bien ahora y... el pronto no me necesitara para nada.

- ¿Segura que no quieres contarme nada?- Kagome sonrío débilmente y negó con cabeza, Sango penso que lo mejor era no presionarla si algo ocurría tarde o temprano se lo contaría- bien terminemos con esto.- comenzó a doblar las viejas cortinas

- Bien solo queda guardar esto y listo, pudiste terminar las habitaciones.

- Si lo hice pero, hay una puerta que no pude abrir una de color rojo.

- Ah si, esa habitación permanece todo el tiempo cerrada solo Inuyasha o Miroku entran de vez en cuando, descuida ellos se ocupan de su aseo.

- De verdad- su amiga asintió- Y dime porque permanece cerrada que hay adentro.

- No se nunca he entrado.

La idea de una puerta cerrada llamo la atención de Sango, le daba mucha curiosidad averiguar su contenido.

- Que te parece si abrimos y limpiamos para sorprender a Inuyasha estoy seguro que se mostrara mas que complacido.

- No, el no quiere que entre nadie no podemos entrar sin su permiso- contesto sin titubeos.

- Pero Kagome estoy segurisima que...

- No Sango nada de eso, ven ayúdame en la cocina y olvida esa puerta.

- Como quieras, ya no insistiré- camino tras su amiga con la cabeza casi arrastrando los pies.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Al fin...- Inuyasha entro a la sala y se recostó en uno de los sillones.

- No se de que estas tan cansado después de todo yo conduje todo el tiempo.

- Lo se, aun me molestan un poco las piernas.

Miroku observo toda la sala, se dio cuanta de los cambios que se habían realizado en ella, flores, cortinas, cobertores tejidos, la chimenea estaba adornada con retratos de familiares, además de que todo estaba extremadamente limpio la luz que entraba por la ventana le daba un toque espectacular a la sala.

- ¡FuitFiuuu!- Silbo.

- ¿Que ocurre?- Inuyasha se incorporo.

- Creo que no hemos equivocado de casa.

- ¿Pero que dices? si esta es...- se giro hacia todos lados y se quedo impresionado- ¿pero que demonios paso aquí?.

- Creo que nuestra linda Kagome ha pasado, ¡ja! me gustaría que ahora tu primo se atreviera a sugerir siquiera que la casa no esta en condiciones de recibir visitas.

Inuyasha esta impresionado tal vez las cosas que adornaban la sala no eran las mas costosas pero Kagome se las había ingeniado para que cada rincón se viera cálido esa era la palabra cálido como ella, siguió su paso hacia la mesa del comedor la cual estaba exquisitamente puesta, flores, copas cubiertos, tomo uno de los platos de la vajilla, lo recordaba eran algunos de los que había traído de Inglaterra pero nunca uso, de seguro los había encontrado en el desván.

- De seguro penso que traerías a tu padre directo hacia aquí.- Miroku recorrió la mesa habían algunas cosas servidas salsas y bizcochos de seguro para la cena, tomo un panecillo lo unto con salsa y se llevo a la boca- Mmm, simplemente delicioso, Inuyasha deberías probar esto- dirigió su vista donde momentos atrás estaba su amigo pero el lugar estaba vacío.- bueno.. mejor mas para mi.- puso barios panecillos en su plato y se sirvió la salsa como sopa.

Inuyasha caminaba rumbo a la cocina, mientras caminaba se percato que no solo la sala y el comedor el pasillo y al parecer las habitación también parecían brillar, llena de pequeños detalles, incluso Hanyo y Shikon estaban pulcramente limpios recostados en un gran almohadón, al parecer Kagome se había esmerado hasta en el mas mínimo detalle.

Se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina, allí estaba ella, luciendo un hermoso vestido entallado color crema con un delicado bordado en el pecho y mangas abultadas.

Su cabello sujeto con una cinta con pequeños rulos en las puntas, adornaban su cara un suave colorete tono rosa, en su cuello una cinta de la cual colgaba una sencilla cruz que caía sobre su escote algo mas pronunciado que lo habitual, de seguro se había esmerado para la visita de su padre, de pronto y sin saber bien por que una ligera oleada de celos lo invadió, penso que nunca se había arreglado así para el, pero pronto desecho el pensamiento ya que quizás eso era porque nunca había tenido la ocasión de usar algo mas que su usual vestimenta sencilla, después de todo ellos trabajaba con el casi todo el día.

Se acomodo en el umbral para tener una vista mas privilegiada de la muchacha cuando se percato de que al parecer discutía con alguien.

- Por favor, no sientes curiosidad por ir, vamos.

- He dicho que no, no insistas, el no quiere que lo haga y no lo haré.

- Vamos Kagome no seas mala, vamos.

Mientras mas lo pensaba menos le agradaba esa tal Sango siempre dispuesta a llenarle a Kagome la cabeza de pajaritos, siempre insistiéndole para que salga con alguien o para que le preste atención a los muchachos y eso le irritaba, no entendía por que esa muchacha siempre trataba de arrojar a Kagome a los brazos del primero que pasara, lo mejor era interrumpir esa conversación antes de que la convenciera, aun recordaba cuando la convenció en aquella feria de bailar con ese "flacucho mediquillo", tuvo que usar sus mejores artimañas para lograr echarlo, la que nunca fallaba era gruñirle, el tal Hoyo había salido corriendo despavorido, declarando conocer al hombre lobo, de solo recordarlo le venían unas ganas terribles de reír a carcajadas.

- ¡No!, no y no ayúdame a llevar estas cosas a la mesa y olvídate de eso quieres, te he dicho muchas veces que esta prohibido hacer eso.

- Bien el dijo que tu no lo hagas pero no me ha dicho nada a mi- concluyo con picardía- entonces puedo entrar sin problemas.

Pero su paso se vio pronto cortado por Inuyasha quien en ese momento atravesaba la puerta de la cocina.

Ambas palidecieron de repente Sango retrocedió tomo la bandeja que su amiga tenia en las manos.

- ¿Donde dijiste que pusiera esto?.

- Llévalo a la sala por favor- hablo en un hilo de voz.

Sango paso por lado de Inuyasha con cara de pocos amigos sin siquiera saludar, había estado a muy poco de ver dentro de la habitación misteriosa y justo tuvo que llegar el cavernícola, que mal pero tarde o temprano lo averiguaría.

Kagome se aclaro la garganta.

- Buenas tardes Inuyasha, ya esta casi todo listo serviré cuando gustes, dime tu padre esta en la sala.

- No, mi padre decidió instalarse en un hotel por un par de días, pero luego vendrá a quedarse un tiempo. – dijo mientras se aproximaba donde estaba la comida- esto huele muy bien.

- Lo siento, de seguro tu querías pasar mas tiempo con tu padre ¿no?.

- Pues si, pero si tiene otras ocupaciones...de todas formas vendrá a cenar, quiere celebrar mi cumpleaños.

Kagome levanto la cabeza como recordando algo importante, le indico al chico que la aguardara un momento y corrió por el pasillo rumbo a una de las habitaciones, momentos después regreso con un paquete envuelto en papel madera sujeto con un cordón blanco.

Extendió el paquete al muchacho sonrojándose levemente y sonriéndole.

- Disculpa el envoltorio, no tuve demasiado tiempo, espero que te guste.

- ¿Es para mi?.

- Si, te deseo un feliz cumpleaños Inuyasha- antes de que el pudiera reaccionar ella deposito un delicado beso en su mejilla, provocando que el corazón del muchacho se acelerara un poco.

Intento ignorar la reacciona que le provoco el beso y comenzó a desenvolver el paquete.

Al abrirlo se encontró con una camisa blanca delicadamente confeccionada y un pañuelo de tela similar con su nombre bordado.

- ¿Te gusta?- pregunto expectante la muchacha- no estaba muy segura del color pero bueno... además, la hice a tu medida me tome la libertad de tomar prestada otra de tus camisas.

- Tu la hiciste.

- Puedes probártela luego si quieres o...- la cara de Inuyasha era indescifrable tal solo estaba con la camisa entre sus manos observándola fijamente.

Kagome penso que tal vez no le había gustado.

- Yo... si no te gusta puedo hacerte otra cosa o comprarte algo no se, Sango me sugirió que...

- Si me gusta, esta perfecta gracias- se apresuro a decir.

- De verdad que bueno, me alegra que te guste.

Inuyasha aun no podía creer que alguien se hubiera tomado el trabajo de confeccionarle algo, siempre había recibido todo tipo de regalos de los mas costosos, el auto estacionado fuera era prueba del tipo de regalos a los que estaba acostumbrado, pero el hecho de haber inspirado a alguien para que hiciera algo por el, mas allá de cualquier valor monetario esa camisa y ese pañuelo eran el corazón de Kagome, ella le estaba dando algo de corazón y ese gesto provoco en su interior una calidez que no pudo describir con palabras.

Esta a punto de decirle algo a la muchacha cuando una puntada en una de sus piernas le recordó que aun no debía de permanecer tanto tiempo de pie, tomo con un de sus manos su pierna encogiéndose de dolor.

Kagome palideció de pronto y lo tomo de los brazos intentando sujetarlo.

- ¿Que ocurre Inuyasha esta bien?.

- Si descuida estoy bien, olvide que no debo estar tanto tiempo parado

- Te dije que debías usar un tiempo mas las muletas, no debes descuidarte, me preocupa que pueda...- fue silenciada por uno de los dedos de Inuyasha.

- Descuida estoy bien te lo aseguro, además las muletas me molestan solo descansare un poco y estaré bien, pero me gusta que te preocupes por mi- esto ultimo provoco que Kagome se pusiera nerviosa.

El retiro su dedo y tomo su rostro con una mano acercándolos para poder besarla.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Te lo comiste todo!!!!!

El grito los volvió a la realidad, se separaron sin haberse besado algo enrojecidos, corrieron a la sala.

Cuando llegaron allí Sango estaba tirando de la salsera para que Miroku la soltara, en cuanto vio a su amiga y a Inuyasha.

- ¿Se puede saber que demonios están haciendo ustedes dos?- Inuyasha se encontraba bastante enfadado por haber sido nuevamente interrumpido.

- Kagome este individuo se comió toda la salsa, los panecillos y los bizcochos.

- Perdón señorita pero es que estaba tan sabroso.

- Hay Miroku, juro que algún día ese estomago tuyo te traerá dificultades.

- Esta bien joven Miroku no importa.- intervino Kagome.

- Pero como dices eso, si estuviste cocinando todo el día para que este pozo sin fondo se lo coma así, esa salsa era para la carne ahora será un platillo incompleto- Kagome sonrío tranquilamente.

- Descuida, supuse que algo así ocurriría, así que prepare mas salsa y panecillos traeré mas, en un momento.- antes de que pudiera girarse rumbo a la cocina Miroku tomo sus manos.

- Señorita déjeme decirle que usted es el ángel que Dios ha enviado para que yo no pase hambre, dígame le ¿gustaría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo?.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Suéltala pervertido!!!!!- gritaron al unísono Sango e Inuyasha.

&&&&&&&&&

La comida transcurrió sin mayores problemas, pronto anocheció y la mesa se encontraba nuevamente ataviada para una cena muy importante, las flores fueron sustituidas por candeleros con velas dándole a la mesa un toque muy distinguido. Inuyasha insistió que tanto Kagome como Sango los acompañaran a cenar, así que en la mesa habían dos lugares mas.

Muy pronto llamaron a la puerta un sonriente Inuyasha acudió a abrirla pero su la alegría duro poco, cuando se percato que su odioso primo Oniguno también esta allí, estuvo tentando de echarle los perros o sencillamente impedirle el paso pero lo mejor era seguir el consejo de Miroku, tratarlo bien para demostrarle a su Padre que el si era civilizado.

Pronto todos se encontraban sentados a la mesa degustando el plato principal carne asada con salsa de hongos y especias acompañado de ensaladas mixtas y papas gratinadas.

- Entonces señorita Higurashi ¿trabaja usted en el orfanato del padre Bakotsu?, ese lugar es muy hermoso, deben lloverle los fondos de beneficencia.- pregunto InuTaisho

- En realidad no, la mayoría de las instalaciones y pintura están a cargo de gente mas humilde del pueblo los pintores, sastres y carpintero son nuestros mas grandes benefactores.

- Lo mejor para esos niños seria enviarlos a las ciudades grandes a los reformatorios los niños huérfanos incluso los que se crían en eso lugares son todos delincuentes- menciono con malicia Onigumo.

Sango se movió incomoda en la mesa tenia ganas de clavarle el tenedor en la garganta que derecho tenia ese muchacho consentido de hablar mal de esos lugares ella había crecido en ese lugar un tiempo cuando su padre no era capaz de mantenerla y recordaba con cariño cada día en ese sitio incluso el antiguo sacerdote le había conseguido un trabajo a su padre.

Miroku percibió su molestia y tomo su mano presionándola con fuerza intentando trasmitir su apoyo.

Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada asesina a su primo quien esta cantando victoria por haber arruinado la cena de cumpleaños de su primito.

- Pues yo viví un tiempo en ese lugar- la voz de Kagome atrajo la atención de todos- cuando era pequeña y le aseguro señor Onigumo que si usted revisa su bolsillo aun encontrara su cartera allí.

Esa respuesta lo tomo desprevenido, estaba a punto de contraatacar cuando...

- Creo firmemente que el lugar de donde venimos es poco relevante, es lo que hacemos con el don de la vida lo que nos dice quienes somos.

Onigumo no tuvo argumento para apelar aquello, su origen no había sido el mejor, siempre buscaba sobresalir por tener dinero esperando jamas revelar que su padre no tenia.

De repente esa chiquilla no le pareció tan insignificante, es mas hasta le llamo la atención.

- Eso es muy cierto,... Inuyasha hijo mas vale que te apresures en casarte con esta muchacha es inteligente y además cocina como una diosa si no lo haces te aseguro que me obligaras a cometer bigamia.

- Por favor papa, pero que cosas dices- intento disimular Inuyasha es verdad que ella le gustaba pero era algo muy prematuro hablar de matrimonio no?, sonrío nerviosamente y miro a Kagome quien permanecía en silencio observando su cena bastante sonrojada, estaba tan bonita que cada vez que la veía la idea de su padre le parecía menos descabellada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Por ello considero que lo principal es reparar los barcos, he pedido una prorroga para mantener los servicios a cambio de un descuento de esa manera no perderemos clientes- concluyo Inuyasha.

- Pero perderás aun el dinero de los descuentos de todas maneras no habrá utilidades, tu plan es muy deficiente- agrego Onigumo.

Se encontraban tomando café en el despacho de Inuyasha luego de la cena discutiendo las posibles soluciones para mantener la exportadora en manos de Inuyasha y Miroku.

- Pero mantendremos a raya muestro créditos pagaremos a tiempo a nuestro empleados y quedara el dinero suficiente para reparar toda la flota- Miroku completo la explicación de Inuyasha ayudado por las proyecciones que el mismo había desarrollado- como pueden ver aquí en estos documentos no dejamos ni un cabo suelto y podremos recuperar todo lo perdido en un periodo no mayo a un año.

- Un año eso me parece ridículo hasta entonces muchas de nuestras entregas se demoraran y ganaremos mala reputación, ese proyecto suyo me suena a sueños guajiros.- comento Onigumo- si yo manejara esta empresa lo primero que haría seria despedir al jefe...

- Es una lastima que no lo seas, y puedo apostarte mi vida a que no lo serás nunca.

- Pues eso esta por verse.

- Pero que bonita noche – comento soñadamente InuTaisho.

- Pero Padre.

- Pero Tío.

- ¿No piensas decir nada?.- dijeron ambos al unísono.

- Si dile a Kagome que estaré mas que feliz de permanecer una temporada en este lugar, su comida es mejor que la del restaurante.- sonrío- te aseguro hijo que en un par de días me tendrás aquí.

- Pero padre no piensas que seria bueno tratar de una ves este asunto.

- Después, después hay tiempo, además aun debo tomarte una fotografía.

- ¿Fotografía?

- Si tu madre quiere que le envíe una por correo, para poder cerciorares ella misma que te encuentras bien, mañana mismo podemos buscar al fotógrafo del periódico ¿Te parece?

- Si padre esta bien.- Inuyasha sabia muy bien que cuando su padre comenzaba a hablar de esa forma era inútil llevarle la contraria.

- Bien Onigumo es mejor que nos retiremos.

Pronto se marcharon los invitados, mientras Inuyasha y Miroku discutían sobre las reformas de la propuesta que le harían a su padre en el despacho.

Mientras en la cocina Kagome terminaba de preparar un sorpresa, un enorme pastel de crema con fresas adornado con 25 velas la edad de Inuyasha.

- Se ve delicioso ¿puedo probar?- Sango intento meter un dedo en la decoración.

- No espera hasta que Inuyasha sople las velas.

- Esta bien voy a llamarlo para que lo haga ahora.

- Espera primero podrías decirles que se sienten en la mesa nuevamente.

- Esta bien.

Sango se dirigió rumbo al despacho mientras Kagome comenzaba a encender las velas del pastel.

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta y Kagome se apresuro contestar.

- ¿Que quieres?, estamos haciendo algo importante- pregunto Inuyasha

- Kagome tiene una sorpresa para ti quiere que vayan al comedor.

- ¡Oh! debe ser mas comida voy ahora mismo Sanguito.

- Pero Miroku ¿y la propuesta?.

- Primero comida luego propuesta.

- Bien vamos.

Todos se dirigían rumbo al comedor, esperaron un momento sentados en la mesa pero nada ocurrió Kagome no aparecía con el pastel.

- ¿Donde esta ella?, no dijiste que venia para acá.

- Que raro voy a ver

- Deja yo voy- Inuyasha se dirigió a la cocina y sobre la mesa se encontraba el mas fabuloso pastel que había visto en su vida, tenia 25 velas todas encendidas, pero Kagome no estaba en la cocina.- Kagome- llamo- Kagome- otra vez pero nada- Kagome si es una broma no me parece gracioso, ¿donde estas?.

Pero por mas que Inuyasha la llamo ella jamas apareció.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

La Ingresaron en una habitación, esta asustada alguien la habían sorprendido cuando llamaron a la puerta, estaba atada de manos y sus ojos estaban vendados.

Escucho detrás suyo un sonido como el que hace una vara cuando la agitan fuertemente contra el aire.

- Hola quien esta allí ¿por que hace esto?.

Luego de un momento de silencio escucho pasos.

- Por favor yo no le hice nada,... por favor no me haga daño- suplico Kagome

Una risa macabra se dejo escuchar.

- Con que no me hiciste nada, ¿he? lo único que haces desde el día en que naciste es complicarme la vida, pero ya no mas.

- ¿Quién?... ¿quien es..?.

- ¿Acaso no me reconoces niñita estúpida?, siempre dije que eras una tonta.

- ¿Ti...a Kaede?

- En efecto querida y ahora di tus ultimas oraciones.

- ¿Pero tía por q...?- pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Kaede la golpeo con una fusta fuertemente llevándola a la inconsciencia.

CONTINUARA...

N/A: Feliz cumpleaños a mi, feliz cumpleaños a mi, feliz cumpleaños a la autora de A quien tu me recuerdas Feliz cumpleaños a mi. Jejejejejejeeje.

Si chicas y chicos ayer fue mi cumpleaños y estoy muy contenta les agradezco sus comentarios y felicitaciones como siempre me hicieron muy feliz.

Dicha felicidad se vera reflejada en la cantidad de hojas que he escrito 20 mi récord, ufffff! estoy muerta, espero que el contenido les haya gustado y no se hayan aburrido.

Sip era Kaede la sombra jajaja los sorprendí no? todos pensaron que era Kikio pero nop, la loca ha vuelto y veremos que le espera a nuestra pequeña Kagome en el próximo capitulo, jajaja que mala soy no si yo fuera ustedes me lincharía por dejarme así, pero bueno.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIEN SE TOMA EL TRABAJO LEER MI FIC ESPECIALMENTE A :

NOEH, NERE (si la verdad nunca faltan las interrupciones y el que Inuyasha sea medio bestia no ayuda mucho), dyelbi (ese seria un fabuloso regalo) , KISA-CHAN-SOHMA( Apuesta otra ves viste no era Kikio), ERINI, TRISCHIBA, CLAVI.CS( gracias me estoy esforzando para que disminuyan los errores), FernanDaiK26 (ya sabrán quien es el supuesto demonio y dirás ha por eso), Galy (gracias me alegro que te guste mi fic)

Finalmente un gracias a todos sus comentarios me son muy útiles y me hacen muy feliz recibirlos, ya saben cualquier duda aclaración corrección, ya saben que hacer

DEBORA ANABEL


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes que conforman esta historia no son míos y no pretendo ganar dinero con esta historia, solo es un pasatiempo, así que no me demanden, esta historia es hecha por una fan para fans. INUYASHAXKAGOME

La clasificación de esta historia aun esta pendiente diría que es M

A quien me recuerdas

Inuyasha ha amado mucho a una joven mujer, al volver de un viaje se entera que ha desaparecido cegado por el dolor se niega al mundo, hasta que es necesitado por alguien tal vez con un destino mas miserable que el de el.

Esta historia esta ambientada en la época antigua es decir, caballos carruajes, pero sin olvidar algunos objetos de modernidad, los primeros teléfonos, telégrafos, autos.

"..." PENSAMIENTOS

- DIALOGOS-

&&&&& CAMBIO DE ESCENA

/NOTA DE AUTORA/ N/A

//// FLASHBACK////

Capitulo XVI: Memoria Conveniente.

- ¿Ti... a Kaede?

- En efecto querida y ahora di tus ultimas oraciones.

- ¿Pero tía por q...?- pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Kaede la golpeo con una fusta fuertemente llevándola a la inconsciencia.

&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Cómo que debe esperar veinticuatro horas?, Esta Usted loco, dentro de un par de horas mi amiga podría esta muerta, y quiere que esperemos.

Una desesperada Sango se encontraba discutiendo con un agente de policía quien al parecer no-tenia intensiones de buscar a Kagome, desde la noche anterior estaba desaparecida. Inuyasha y Miroku salieron a buscarla, no habían regresado, fue cuando decidió caminar a la ciudad y pedir ayuda a la policía.

Pero quien se encontraba de guardia esa mañana le expreso su imposibilidad de ayudarla debido a que según una norma, la persona debía de estar desaparecida por lo menos 24 horas

Para organizar un grupo de búsqueda.

- ¡¡Es que acaso no entiende, podría ser víctima de un secuestro o algo peor!!- grito Sango, golpeando con uno de sus puños el escritorio del agente.

- Pues si ese fuera el caso señora, el secuestrador deberá contactarse con usted en las próximas horas, si es que fuera el caso también podría ser que la señorita estuviera con algún amigo quizás- agrego con malicia el joven agente.

- ¡¡¡¡Pero como se atreve por que no se muere maldito imbécil!!!! - arrojo todo lo que había sobre el escritorio con rabia llamando la atención de todos los presentes en la comisaria.

- ¡Cálmese es que acaso a perdido la razón!, Vallase de aquí antes de que la encierre.

- ¡No me iré de aquí hasta haber conseguido lo que vine a buscar!

- Muchachos arresten a esta loca- dos agentes la tomaron de los brazos y empezaron a forcejear con ella.

- ¡Suéltenme abusivos, suéltenme!

- Pero, ¿Que significa este escándalo?- la voz firme y potente provoco que todos guardaran silencio, era Bankotsu jefe de la policía.

- Bankotsu gracias a Dios- sollozo - puede decirles, que me suelten.- ella dirigió sus miradas a los agentes que la sostenían de ambos brazos.

- ¡Claro que no! Esta mujer esta demente- sé defendió el agente- vino buscando ayuda para una supuesta amiga que esta extraviada quien es seguro es quizás una dama de vida ligera.

- Kagome no es esa clase de persona y lávate la boca con jabón antes de hablar mal de mi hermana.- Sango comenzó a forcejear con mas fuerza intentando liberar sus brazos para estrangular al policía.

- ¡Enciérrenla! - grito nuevamente

- Si no sueltan a la señorita es mejor que vayan buscando un nuevo oficio.- dijo Bankotsu.

- Pero señor- espetaron todos al unísono.

- ¡Ahora! - grito

Los policías soltaron a Sango quien comenzó a refregar sus brazos para recuperar la circulación perdida por el terrible apretón al que había sido sujeta.

- Ahora escúchenme bien ato de imbéciles insubordinados aquí en esta jefatura nadie, me escucharon nadie, desacredita ni juzga a las personas, muchos menos duda de la honorabilidad de damas como la señorita aquí presente.

Los tres policías agacharon la cabeza.

- Bien señorita Sango pase por favor a mi oficina y discutiremos su inconveniente mientras tomamos un café, dice que un pariente suyo a desaparecido.

- No, no quiero café

- Entonces un te o un refresco porque..

- Todo lo que quiero es que me ayuden a buscar a Kagome, ella estaba con nosotros apenas anoche y desapareció.

- ¿ Cómo que Kagome desapareció?.- Bankotsu la tomo de los hombros pero la chica solo bajo la cabeza casi comenzando a llorar de nuevo – explícame, como que desapareció.

- No, no lo sé

- ¡Cómo que no lo sabes!

- Bueno estabamos en casa de Inuyasha...

- ¡Siempre ese maldito sujeto!, Le dije a Kagome que no se involucrara con él, estoy seguro que tiene algo que ver con esto.

- No lo creo también la esta buscando.

- ¡Eso debe ser tan solo un circo, un juego para que no sospechemos!

- No es así, estabamos todos juntos y ella en la cocina cuando desapareció, la buscamos por toda la casa y sus alrededores pero no hay rastros de nada.

- Y ¿por qué viene hasta ahora? Me hubiese llamado en el momento.

- Perdón intente llamar pero la operadora no respondía y luego Inuyasha salió con Miroku y... aun no han regresado- dijo aguantando a duran penas el llanto. – Decidí venir caminando y cuando lleguen tus hombres me dijeron que no podían buscarla a menos que pasaran 24 horas.

- ¡Pero como es posible! – miro acusatoriamente a todos sus subordinados- si una dama pide ayuda hay que ayudarla.

- Pensamos que se trataba de otra de esas "damas" que gustan de la compañía masculina.- sonrío cínicamente

Sango esta a punto de convertirse en asesina estrangulando a esos malditos sujetos cuando.

- Nunca me escuchaste... nunca mas vuelvas a referirte así de alguien tan decente como la señorita Kagome en esos términos – Bankotsu esta fuera de sí, sujetando al agente de la solapa de su uniforme.- Me has entendido.

- Sí... sí señor.

- ¡Ahora mismo organizas un grupo de búsqueda!.

- Pero señor hay mucho personal fuera en rondas de cantina y no podemos dejar sin personal a la ciudad.

Bankotsu se giro al nuevamente, con fuego en su mirada, provocando que el agente retrocediera.

- Siiii, sí señor ahora mismo.

Bankotsu conocía a Kagome desde que había llegado a la ciudad siendo no mas que un recién ingresado agente, ella lo animo cuando penso que no tenia lo necesario para convertirse en un buen policía, jugaba con los niños del orfanato y colaboraba para ayudar a quien lo necesitara incluso a quienes no se lo merecían. Ella era un ser maravilloso prometio en silencio que la encontraría y que se cuidara aquel que le hiciera daño por que lo mataría sin el más mínimo remordimiento.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Su espalda estaba marcada por innumerables azotes, su vestido abierto casi hecho jirones, recostada en suelo su cuerpo boca abajo convulsionaba contra el suelo con cada golpe.

Kaede la golpeaba sin cesar desde que amaneció, ya no sentía dolor casi no distinguía los objetos para ella todo estaba sumido en la obscuridad.

Su mente no podía organizar ningún pensamiento coherente su mente esta lejos, a la distancia solo leves murmullos que no eran mas que los terribles insultos que Kaede le profería junto con cada rebencazo.

- Señora esta listo el desayuno.- Urasue entro en la habitación, donde Kaede golpeaba a Kagome – Se ve exhausta creo que debería descansar por que no desayuna.- la muchacha casi se negaba a observar a la chica que yacía sobre el suelo no podría decir que le tuviera lastima sino que la situación la incomodaba un poco, después de todo ella había traído a Kagome ayudada por un sujeto que encontró en el camino.

////////// FLASHBAK///////

Esa noche pudo observar a la muchacha a través de la ventana, dentro con invitados la mayoría hombres, le llamo la atención que sin importar su condición de mujer aquellos parecían respetar sus opiniones, la veía compartir una charla por momentos seria, por momentos en un tono mas relajado, no supo bien por que pero sintió un poco de envidia de la situación, ella había tratado muchas veces con hombres y ninguno parecía interesado por sus sentimientos mucho menos sus opiniones. Observándola desde fuera recordó las palabras de Kaede "Es una bruja que hechiza a los hombres con su cara de niña buena", eso no le pareció ninguna novedad después de todo era el ardid más común del que se valían las mujeres de sociedad para casarse con un hombre adinerado, fingir.

Por un momento dudo que ella fuera así, no le había perdido pisada en toda la velada, no pudo ver nada que delatara su condición de mentirosa, daba igual de seguro era buena actriz y si no lo era poco le importaba, después de todo la señora Kaede la había sacado del horrible agujero donde estaba y pidiera lo que pidiera la ayudaría bueno o malo le debía mucho a la anciana.

Le hizo señas al sujeto que había encontrado en el camino para que estuviera preparado, se cercioro de que la chica estuviera sola en la cocina, toco la puerta, en tan solo uno segundos estuvo frente al objeto de odio de su patrona, tuvo miedo de lo que estaba por hacer de que la arrestaran. Olvido sus pensamientos y prosiguió con el plan.

Le dijo a Kagome que su madre esta tirada en el camino y no reaccionaba, Kagome le dijo que conseguiría ayuda pero Urasue insistió y finalmente la convenció de seguirla, caminaba tras ella rumbo al camino cuando el hombre salto detrás de Kagome puso un saco sobre cabeza y la golpeo.

La subieron a una carreta inconsciente, dio un par de monedas al sujeto y llevo a la muchacha donde su señora.

/////////////////FIN DEL FLASHBACK/////////////.

Observo un momento como la Señora Kaede la golpeaba sin agotarse una y otra vez acusándola de muchas cosas, la muchacha estaba tirada parecía una muñeca de trapo sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero sin luz el espectáculo le pareció casi lúgubre por un momento sintió pena por el espectáculo lastimoso en el que sé había convertido la alegre joven que había observado por la ventana la noche anterior, pero otro sentimiento la envergaba mas profundamente, curiosidad ¿por que su señora se ensañaba con aquella niña?.

- ¿Señora puedo preguntarle algo?.- Por un momento Kaede no le respondió estaba completamente inmersa en su divertimento cruel, hasta que la muchacha repitió nuevamente la pregunta provocando que se detuviera.

- ¡¿Que quieres Urasue?!- jadeaba un poco parecía cansada, su frente esta perlada de sudor y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente producto del agotamiento.

- Me gustaría saber, ¿por qué hace esto?

- Que pasa no me saldrás ahora con falsos escrúpulos, sé muy bien de donde te saque y recuerdo bien por que estabas allí.

- No es eso- dijo con indiferencia- tan solo curiosidad.

Kaede movió el cuello, se estiro un poco arrojo el rebenque hacia la espalda de la casi inerte muchacha, rió de una manera casi demente, seco el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo y sé dirigió a su joven sirvienta.

- ¿Preparaste café y bollos?- la muchacha asintió- ¿dime te gustan los cuentos?.

Urasue solo levanto los hombres en señal de no comprender que tenia que ver una cosa con otra.

- Da igual- dijo Kaede te contare la historia de una elegante mujer y el demonio que le arruino la vida- lo ultimo termino de decirlo mientras observaba el retrato sobre la chimenea. (la mujer vestida de blanco, cabellos azabache y una sonrisa angelical)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Es suficiente Inuyasha detente, no podemos ir mas lejos casi no tenemos combustible, mejor regresemos.

- No, tengo que encontrarla.

- Estas cansado Inuyasha en cualquier momento podríamos chocar y de que le serviremos a la señorita.

- Si tienes miedo bájate, yo buscare solo.- estallo con ira.

Miroku observo a su amigo unos instantes su rostro parecía reflejar furia pero en realidad se notaba su desesperación.

- Esta bien, pero solo un par de kilómetros mas y nos regresamos aunque sea para llenar el tanque.

Inuyasha no dijo nada su cabeza era una maraña de recuerdos y pensamientos mezclados simplemente conducía y conducía lo habían hecho por horas, con un solo propósito encontrar a su Kagome encontrarla, un profundo dolor lo embargo como podía ocurrirle una desgracia como esta por segunda vez, primero su prometida y ahora Kagome, por que Dios se empeñaba en destrozarle la vida de esa manera por que hacia que se ilusionara de aquella manera si luego iba a matar sus esperanzas. No supo como ni cuando pero aquella joven de cabellos azabache se había convertido en su motivo para levantarse cada mañana, había sacado lo mejor de sí, no sabia si la amaba o no pero la necesitaba como al aire para respirar.

- Bien Inuyasha regresemos.- puso la mano sobre el volante buscando llamar la atención de su amigo quien parecía permanecer sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Te dije que no, no regresare sin ella.

Miroku pareció meditarlo un momento entonces cambio su estrategia para convencerlo.

- Quizás regreso y esta en casa ahora mismo.

Inuyasha detuvo la marcha de repente propiciando que ambos cuerpos se balancearan bruscamente.

- Inuyasha, no hagas eso, acaso quieres morir.

Inuyasha solo lo miro expectante, ignorando su queja.

- ¿Crees realmente que halla regresado?

Miroku pensaba que lo más probable era que no, pero se abstuvo de decir la verdad y asintió levemente.

- Es una probabilidad.

Inuyasha retrocedió y se encamino rápidamente rumbo a casa a toda velocidad.

&&&&&&&&&&&

- Hace mucho tiempo – empezó Kaede – existió una joven mujer, hija de una de las mas familias mas adineradas y un linaje tan antiguo como la del mismísimo rey, era hermosa, elegante y muy inteligente aun para sus 20 años recién cumplidos, desde siempre ella había sido el centro de atención en cada reunión social tenia más pretendientes que cualquier otra de su generación, y el futuro que todo el mundo le auguraba no era nada menos que perfecto.

- Imagino que con tantas cualidades esa muchacha debe haber tenido una espectacular vida.

- Solo escucha no interrumpas- la muchacha asintió y se acomodo en su silla llevándose la tasa de té a la boca- Bien, la joven era invitada frecuentemente a las mejores fiestas y constantemente se codeaba con los mejores círculos sociales.

(Desde aquí la historia de cuenta Kaede)

En cierta ocasión fue invitada a la recepción del rey de Inglaterra. Solo miembros de la familia real y muy distinguidos miembros de la sociedad se contaban entre los invitados.

La muchacha estaba segura que aquella noche cambiaría su vida totalmente, pero no fue sino hasta un tiempo después cuando pudo saber cuanto.

Aquella noche la joven se vistió con sus mejores ropas exclusivamente confeccionadas con la mas fina tela y la joyería más costosa.

Bailo maravillosos vals acompañada incluso por el mismísimo hijo del rey, quien parecía tan encantado por ella como sus pretendientes más acérrimos, se llego a rumorar que podría llegar a aspirar a la corona. Pero ella no se mostraba interesada particularmente en ninguno de sus admiradores, hasta esa noche, cuando lo conoció.

Termino de sonar un vals y se excuso de su pareja para descansar un momento había bailado toda la noche, lo cual no era de extrañarse puesto que su tarjeta de bailes estaba llena se asomo al balcón para tomar aire y lo vio allí apoyado contra el barandal bebiendo lentamente una copa de vino, ella sabia perfectamente cual eran las normas sociales respecto al permanecer a solas con un hombre sin acompañante pero al verlo allí vestido elegantemente con un traje negro y su cabello algo largo color negro iluminado por la luna, ni siquiera lo recordó. Mejor dicho no le importo, fingió que no lo había visto y se aproximo aspirando la cálida brisa.

- Bonita noche ¿no cree?- dijo el muchacho

Ella fingió sorpresa agacho la cabeza tímidamente.

- Si, en efecto es una hermosa noche, disculpe no pense que alguien estuviera aquí, con su permiso- ella hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dispuso a ingresar nuevamente al salón esperando que él la detuviera.

- Por favor no se valla, aguarde- sonrío para si misma, había funcionado, mas aun así aguardo allí en la puerta sin pronunciar palabra alguna- por favor, me agradaría disfrutar de su compañía un momento mas.

- Disculpe pero ambos conocemos las normas sobre permanecer solos sin chaperon.

El se aproximo a ella y tomo su mano enguantada descaradamente sorprendiéndola.

- jajajaja, habla usted como mi madre.

La muchacha le rehuyo la mirada y se encamino hacia el salón dejando saber que la había ofendido con el comentario.

- Disculpe por favor, si la he ofendido no fue mi intención lo que ocurre es que no conozco demasiadas jóvenes que respeten tanto las normas sociales, a muchas ni siquiera le importa.

- Yo no soy así, no me gustaría que mi madre se avergonzara.

- Nadie podría avergonzarse jamas de Usted bella dama – susurro a su oído- es usted demasiado encantadora.

Ella se sintió sumamente turbada, por primera vez alguien la atraía y no estaba muy segura de cómo manejar la situación tenia miedo de perder la compostura y acabar siendo la comidilla de sus amistades.

- Por favor no ponga esa cara, prometo que no me la comeré, por lo menos no aun.

Se ruborizo, él la ponía sumamente nerviosa pero aun así le parecía encantador, tomo su brazo y la acerco a la baranda donde acompañados por la luna hablaron durante casi toda la velada, el la hacia reír, era extremadamente ocurrente, no-se parecía en nada a los miembros de otras familias aristocráticas que parecían de cartón, era uno en un millón pero ese descubrimiento lejos de hacerla sentir bien la lleno de miedos tal vez no fuera acaudalado y entonces que ocurría, ella jamas podría casarse con alguien pobre, penso que si estaba en la fiesta debía pertenecer a su circulo pero luego recordó las quejas de su Madre por que el rey había decidido invitar a miembros de la comunidad artística pintores, poetas y estudiosos, no jamas ella jamas podría involucrarse con alguien así. Penso que quizás lo mejor seria preguntarle pero si se equivocaba y él era de clase alta pensaría que era interesada, opto por lanzar comentarios casuales para averiguar sin que el se diera cuenta.

- Realmente la luna es maravillosa no crees.

- Si su belleza es tan magnifica que es motivo de muchos sonetos y obras de arte.

- Te gustan los sonetos.

- Si me gustan, la poesía y las obras de arte son de mi agrado, las leo cada vez que mis lecciones me lo permiten.

- En serio es excelente, es difícil encontrar señoritas con las que se pueda hablar de algo mas que no sea sus bienes materiales, veo que tu belleza se extiende mas allá de tu exterior.

Bajo su cabeza.

- Gracias pero no creo ser digna de tales elogios.

- Valla además es modesta realmente eres todo un estuche de monerías.

- ¿Monerías?- el solo sonrío levemente

- Descuida querida es solo una expresión.

Conversaron un momento mas y cuando el gran reloj de sala dio las diez de la noche se percataron que casi toda la velada la habían pasado simplemente conversando de todo y de nada, pero fue peor para la joven quien aun pese a sus mejores esfuerzos no pudo averiguar demasiado de el.

Sé sentía decepcionada quizás había desaprovechado una oportunidad de oro para conquistar a un miembro de la familia real por estar hablando con un "Don Nadie".

Suspiro pesadamente ya no había remedio, debía de resignarse y afrontar con estoicismo los regaños de su madre y su padre quien esperaba comprometerla con el mejor partido de la fiesta.

- Que ocurre ¿te sientes mal?

- No, estoy bien solo que la noche paso demasiado rápido.- él sonrío ampliamente sin notar que ella pensaba en que había desperdiciado su noche.

- Descuida hay muchas noches más.

Ambos sonrieron he ingresaron al gran salón para despedirse.

De camino a casa sus padres se encontraban sumamente molestos con ella por su comportamiento tanto que la confinaron a pasar el verano entero recibiendo instrucción para corregir su conducta.

Recordaba de vez en cuando el rostro del muchacho y sus palabras pero ya no sentía lo mismo le parecía tan tonto todo aquello ahora podría ser la futura reina de Inglaterra y ella había desperdiciado su oportunidad.

Una tarde sus padres mandaron por ella le ordenaron se pusiera su mejor vestido y los acompañara a la hora del té.

Bajo las escaleras con uno de sus mejores vestidos, en la sala se encontraban dos personas mayores quienes se pusieron de pie al verla entrar.

- A sí que ella es mi futura nuera- dijo uno

- Y mi futura nieta dijo el otro- ella sonrió confundida seguramente su padre la había comprometido con algún rico del lugar para castigarla por su pequeño desliz.

- Hija quiero presentarte a los señores Higurashi una de las familias mas distinguidas por no decir la mas distinguida de todo el oriente.

- Mucho gusto caballeros- ella sujeto su vestido e hizo una reverencia a ambos.

- Cual es tu nombre querida.

- Mi nombre es Kaede señores, Kaede Hiray.

- Me lo imaginaba hasta tu nombre suena a poesía- dijo una voz tras ella.

Se giro y se encontró delante de esos ojos tan vivos que la habían cautivado en la fiesta, los ojos del muchacho con quien estuvo conversando toda la noche, él la miro divertido hizo una reverencia y beso su mano.

- Me parece que en la fiesta no tuvimos oportunidad de presentarnos, mucho gusto soy Sota Higurashi.

Ella esta atónita como podía ser que el muchacho que despreciaba las normas sociales perteneciera a una de las más antiguas familias de la sociedad.

- Querida Kaede hemos venido a pedir tu mano en matrimonio, eso sí tu aceptas claro.

Ella tan solo miro a sus ojos y supo la respuesta "Si".

Fijaron la fecha para la siguiente primavera Sota y Kaede eran muy felices estaban todo el día juntos su juventud impulsiva los arrastraba a cometer mil y una locuras, parecían muy enamorados.

Pero cierta tarde cuando regresaban de uno de sus paseos encontraron el coche del correo parado frente a su puerta y no supo hasta un tiempo después que la carta que traían le provocaría lagrimas de sangre.

La carta era de su tía, quien les comunicaba que debido a una repentina enfermedad no podría seguir cuidando de la hija menor de la familia, quien vivía con ella desde hace un par de años.

- No sabia que tenias una hermana.

- Si, vive en casa de mi tía en el campo, su salud es muy frágil, su corazón es muy débil los médicos dijeron que quizás no vivirá mas de un año o dos, pero ella dice que los médicos no saben nada y que vivirá para jugar con sus nietos.

- Debe ser una mujer muy fuerte, me gustaría conocerla.

- Lo harás pronto mi tía ha enfermado y mis padres han decidido traerla a casa.- a Kaede la noticia no le cayo nada bien seguramente debería dedicarle tiempo a su enfermiza hermana y dejar de estar con Sota.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y cuando menos lo esperaba su Hermana Ayako llego a vivir con ellos.

Aquel día Sota y Kaede junto a toda su familia esperaban con los criados su llegada en la puerta principal, esperaron poco tiempo por que momentos mas tarde divisaron en la lejanía un coche tirado por cuatro briosos caballos.

El padre de Kaede bajo un par de escalones preocupado por el coche penso por un momento que los caballos se había desbocado, pero el coche se detuvo justo en la entrada.

Dejando tras una estela de polvo que casi cubrió a los presentes.

- Esta Usted loco, mi pequeña hija esta muy enferma es que acaso quiere matarla, me encargare que lo azoten por esto.

El muchacho que iba frente al carruaje vestía el usual traje de cochero con un sombrero de alero grande

- Si señor, disculpe- dijo el delgado cochero con voz extraña.

Se abrió la puerta y descendió lentamente del coche una mujer, cubierta con una manta blanca, su andar lento y su espalda algo encorvada, parecía jadear a cada paso que daba.

- Hija que bueno que estas aquí, esta lista tu habitación, entremos para que descanses.

Sota observaba la escena junto a Kaede, sentía una profunda pena por el estado de Ayako tan joven y cargando una enfermedad que casi la transformaba en una viejilla.

- Pero querida quítate esa manta quiero que conozcas a alguien.- su madre la llevo frente a Sota.

- Querida hermana es un placer tenerte entre nosotros nuevamente estoy segura que pronto mejoraras- Kaede la saludo casi con indiferencia realmente no quería involucrarse con una persona enferma, pero la consolaba el saber que muy pronto no estaría allí para verla.

- Mucho gusto señorita Hiray mi nombre es Sota Higurashi y soy el prometido de su hermana Kaede.- con cuidado corrió la manta que cubría su mano y cuando se dispuso a besarla, se dejo escuchar una risa divertida.

- Jajajaja, nana cada vez te gustan mas jóvenes.

Todos dirigieron su atención al insolente cochero quien estaba de pie sonriente.

- Pero ¿cómo se atreve impertinente?

- No te sulfures niño- bajo del coche y se enfrento a Sota – si te arrugas mi hermana no te querrá.-

- ¿Hermana?- dijo confundido.

El Señor Higurashi se acerco, a la figura cubierta de blanco corrió la manta y una sonrisa desdentada le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Lo siento señor pero ella insistió en que lo hagamos.

-¡Ayako!- grito el señor Hiray- que significa esto.

- Eres una delatora nana.

El supuesto cochero se quito el sombrero y dejo caer una larga cabellera azabache.

- jajajajajja solo era una broma.

La joven corrió a lado de su madre le dio un gran abrazo y casi salto sobre su padre.

Los presentes estaban mas que sorprendidos el joven cochero resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que la joven Ayako Hiray.

- Mama, Papa siempre es un placer verlos.

- Y tu, no creas que te he olvidado niño- dijo girándose donde Sota y su hermana, el extendió la mano para tomar la suya y besársela a modo de saludo pero ella se adelanto, puso una mano sobre su cabeza y desordeno todo su cabello como si de un niño de tratara.- Bienvenido a la familia Pequeño.

Sota se sintió completamente ofendido, como es posible que aquella joven desconociera las normas más elementales de educación. La muchacha se giro y saludo alegremente a todos los sirvientes e ingreso a la casa armando un terrible alboroto.

- Disculpa a mi hermana como veras mis padres le tienen demasiada consideración por su situación

- ¿De verdad esta enferma?- ¿Cómo es que alguien tan lleno de energía podía estar enfermo?.

- Desahuciada.

- A mi no me lo parece, me parece que es la persona más irritante y molesta que conocido en mi vida.

A Kaede le sorprendió la contestación de Sota por primera vez lo veía realmente enfadado, sus ojos parecían dos soles apunto de derretir algo. En cierta forma se sintió aliviada de que no le agradara su hermana, de ese modo junto encontrarían la manera de excluirla de sus paseos.

Pero Kaede no podía estar mas equivocada, desde que había regresado Ayako permanecía todo el día con ellos, molestándolos siempre, retando a Sota para que compitieran o intentando jugarle una broma.

Al principio se llevaban terriblemente mal pero, con el tiempo Sota la acepto, incluso cuando llegaba preguntaba por ambas y cuando Kaede estaba sola preguntaba por su hermana se retaban continuamente y abecés para Kaede era difícil controlar sus celos Sota parecía muy interesado en su hermana y eso la hacia desear que su enfermedad se agravara y dejara de acompañarlos a todos lados, que Dios la perdonara pero su hermana estaba convirtiendo su pacifica vida en un caos.

Un día los tres habían salido de paseo y como de costumbre Ayako había retado a Sota a subir a un árbol pero en lo mejor de la competencia y ente la reprobatoria mirada de Kaede Ayako cayo del árbol. Sota comenzó a reír pensando que se trataba de una de sus acostumbradas bromas pero no fue así, ella no despertaba, la tomo en brazos y corrieron a la casa donde la atendió un medico.

- Lo siento mucho señor Hiray pero su hija esta en fase terminal, le doy días quizás dos o tres semanas pero no más.

Sota esperaba fuera de la habitación noticias, logro escuchar con claridad la situación de su ahora joven amiga y sintió como se encogía su corazón.

Kaede a su lado no supo por que pero le produjo un gran alivio que él medico lo dijera, tal vez era malo que deseara la muerte de alguien mas si ese alguien era su hermana, pero sabia muy bien que desde que ella había llegado su relación con Sota se había deteriorado demasiado, hasta el punto de llegar a ser la segunda en la vida de Sota, si lo mejor era que su hermana desapareciera.

Sota se acerco a su suegro y le expreso su profunda pena por la situación de Ayako.

Se tomo la libertad de preguntar si podría hacer algo por ella.

A lo que es Señor Hiray respondió.

- No, pero agradezco tu ofrecimiento desde hace tiempo esperábamos que esto ocurriera tan solo lamento que no haya podido cumplir su sueño.

- Señor y dígame cual es su sueño.

- Ella no te dijo- el joven meneo la cabeza – pues El sueño de Ayako es casarse y tener un hijo, pero ya es muy tarde.- el señor Hiray bajo la cabeza con pesar.- Me hubiese gustado que viviera un poco mas para ver concretado su sueño.

- Pero hay tiempo uno nunca sabe quizás Dios le conceda un poco mas de tiempo.

El señor Hiray solo sonrío y meneo la cabeza- No, el señor ya nos ha concedido demasiado tiempo sabes cuando nació, los médicos dijeron que moriría a los pocos meses, pero ya ves disfrutamos casi 20 años de su alegría.

- Pero siendo como es, ¿por qué no se caso si ese es su sueño?, Tenia tiempo para hacerlo.

- Se lo sugerimos incluso pensamos en algunos candidatos pero ella se negó a casarse a menos que fuera por amor, me dijo que lo mínimo que pretendía era casarse con su mejor amigo pero nunca vivió lo suficiente en un lugar para hacer amigos.

Sota lo medito un momento la idea que se le había ocurrido era descabellada, pero no podía permitir que su amiga se muriera sin ver realizado por lo menos uno de sus sueños.

- Entonces tal vez si pueda ayudarlo- el señor Hiray lo miro expectante mientras el muchacho explicaba su idea.

La idea de Sota era casarse con Ayako, vivir un par de días con ella y hacerla feliz.

En un principio la idea fue descartada por todos principalmente por Kaede quien se negaba rotundamente pero ante la insistencia de Sota tuvo que ceder pensando que sus padres se opondrían y finalmente desistiría pero cual fue su sorpresa al oír de boca de todos ellos su aprobación, no pudo mas que excusarse y llorar de rabia como podía ser que su joven y moribunda hermana se casara antes que ella ahora debería cargar para toda la vida con el estigma de ser la segunda, la esposa del viudo de su hermana la sola idea la enfermaba todo lo que le quedaba era esperar que su hermana no aceptara y con lo caprichosa que era casi podía adivinar que su respuesta seria no.

- Acaso has perdido la razón padre- Ayako se sentía mejor y se encontraba discutiendo- Sota es prometido de Kaede y tu quieres que me case con él.

- Pero Ayako es tu sueño, no dijiste que...

- Si te dije que era mi sueño, pero también me gustaría poder volar por los cielos, pero no creo que consigas alas para mí ¿ Verdad?.

- Eso no esta a mi alcance, pero...

- Pero crees poder conseguirme un marido, pues papa te lo agradezco pero lee mis labios cuando te digo que eso nunca ocurrirá.

- Mejor me gusta las cosas difíciles- una vos divertida se dejo oír entrando a la habitación.

- Sota que haces aquí.

- Vine a poner fecha para nuestro matrimonio.

- Tu también con esa locura, ya le dije a Papa que no acepto y nunca aceptare, esto es broma verdad.

- Para nada, eres un encanto de mujer y no desperdiciare la oportunidad de amarrarte de por vida.

- Estas loco, tú eres el prometido de mi hermana.

- Ya no, ahora soy tu prometido.

- Eso no es posible yo jamas aria algo así, tú eres el prometido de mi hermana y te casaras con ella.

- Ya no.

- Kaede, finalmente alguien sensato puede decirle a estos dos que dejen de decir locuras.

- Hermana esto no es ninguna locura, Sota me ha revelado su amor incondicional por ti y he decidido romper nuestro compromiso.

- Pero hermana tu...

- Pero nada solo vine para avisar que la modista ha llegado y desea comenzar con la confección de tu vestido.

- Ya lo ves Ayako mañana mismo nos podemos casar, Usted que opina suegro a las dos de la tarde le parece bien.

- Mm. Si considero que seria lo apropiado.

- No tu no consideras nada no sé a que se debe este brote de demencia, pero déjenme decirles que antes de hacer esto prefiero hervirme en aceite.

- Pues lo que tu digas querida pero creo que la costumbre es bañarse en agua de rosas, pero si prefieres aceite puedo arreglarlo.

- Nono, están todos locos si esto que haces es por que creen que moriré déjenme decir que, esos médicos no saben lo que dicen yo viviré hasta tener cien años.

- Eso me parece bien, será divertido envejecer junto a ti.

- Estas loco.

- Claro, pero loco por ti.- se acerco a ella y le tomo las manos con devoción.

Mientras continuaban discutiendo Kaede salió silenciosamente de la habitación, maldita fuera su hermana por su culpa debía montar esta mascarada, ojalá y muriera antes de casarse con su querido Sota, por que la muy maldita tenia que quedarse con todo lo que le pertenecía, primero el amor de sus padres y ahora con su boda, su matrimonio soñado.

Tuvo que echar mano de todas sus dotes histriónicas el resto los días siguientes en que se efectúo la boda y actuar como la abnegada hermana que desea la felicidad de los novios, como le hubiera gustado matarla con sus propias manos, pero cada vez que su carácter amenazaba con aflorar sé contenía repitiéndose un y mil veces que la muy perra moriría pronto, pronto moriría, pronto moriría, pronto moriría.

(Fin de la historia que cuanta Kaede)

- Y murió pronto – pregunto Urasue.

- Jajajajajaja – río de manera casi demente Kaede- no la muy maldita vivió los suficientes años para hacer de mi vida un infierno.

- Tu hermana, es la dama del cuadro sobre la chimenea.

- Si, todos estos años a estado presente para atormentarme, pero ya no mas, finalmente eliminare todo lo que queda de esa plaga.

- Ella era la madre de la muchacha, aquella de la habitación.

- Mas que eso esa chiquilla era su sueño, su sueño mas preciado y yo me encargare destrozarlo como ella destrozó el mío.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Kagome, Kagome.

Inuyasha corriendo a la casa, gritando el nombre de la muchacha pero por mas que la llamo nunca respondió.

- No ha regresado Inuyasha- dijo Miroku.

- No, tal vez esta en la cocina preparando el desayuno como lo hace siempre, ella siempre me prepara el desayuno- el ojidorado corrió a la cocina.

Miroku tan solo se quedo parado en la sala observando a su amigo con un nudo en la garganta.

- Kagome, Kagome estas aquí. – Se quedo parado en la entrada de la cocina y pudo ver a Kagome volteando y sonriéndole con una cuchara en la mano como hacia cada mañana, pero cuando el se acerco, la imagen desapareció como un espejismo.

Lentamente recorrió la mesa de la cocina tenia un florero en medio, pero las flores estaban secas, ella siempre ponía nuevas aunque a el le molestaran las flores, el delantal que usaba para cocinar aun permanecía colgado el mismo lugar que lo dejo la noche anterior, todo estaba como si nunca se hubiera ido, pero la verdad era que ya no estaba.

Tomo el delantal y se lo llevo a la nariz aun podía percibir claramente su aroma, un par de lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos dorados pero las retuvo a duras penas, primero debía encontrar a Kagome, no podía llorar ahora.

Un sonido proveniente del patio trasero, el motor de un automóvil corrió hacia fuera pensando que quizás podrían ser noticias de Kagome, o mejor aun podrían haberla encontrado finalmente, pero quienes llegaban en ese momento eran su padre y Hakudoshi.

Inutaisho bajo del vehículo rápidamente y antes de que su hijo pudiera decir nada lo abrazo fuertemente.

- Padre Kagome, Kagome desapareció.

- Hijo te prometo que la encontraremos.

Inuyasha abrazo un momento mas a su padre luego se incorporo se paso las manos por los ojos bruscamente y hablo.

- Claro que la encontraremos, y que se cuide el maldito que intente atravesarse en mi camino por que lo voy a destrozar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

No muy lejos de allí en una obscura habitación, una voz casi en murmullos.

- I..un..ya..sha, In..un..ya..s...

Y todo quedo en silencio.

CONTINUARA...

N/A: Y a sí, es como se mete un pequeño Oneshot dentro de un capitulo que les pareció?, Espero les haya gustado. Primero que nada FELIZ NAVIDAD, atrasada claro échenle la culpa a mi técnico, que secuestro mi compu más días de los que me esperaba y encima el muy malvado me la formateo y no me dejo ni el recuerdo de la historia, pero bue... otra cosa originalmente este capitulo tenia 40 hojas, pero se iban a aburrir a si que lo recorte un poco me quede en 20 hojas, la verdad me recomendaron poner menos hojas para actualizar mas rápido, pero he escrito capítulos mas largos y no me he tardado tanto, además me gustan largos, pero aveces se me pasan errores como el del capitulo anterior donde dice – Sango camino con la cabeza arrastrando los pies- muy mal, quería decir que – Sango camino agachando la cabeza y arrastrando los pies, perdón Por el error.

Bien a parte de eso si en este capitulo hay algo que no entiendan o necesite corrección no me molesta por el contrario soy como la compañía de teléfonos siempre busco mejorar.

No les deseo aun feliz año por que pretendo publicar antes de fin de año o ese mismo día entonces los saludare como es debido, gracias a todos los que se toman el trabajo de leer y comenta mi fic. especialmente a:

Ana Pau: hahaha de verdad, será una superproducción, yo escribo tu dibujas, gran plan nos llenamos de dinero... jeejejejejje.

Rosy: Agradezco tu felicitación, de verdad fue muy linda.

Nere: si yo también soy nueva descuida nadie podría saberlo por que no he publicado nada en mi espacio, muchas gracias. Me podes regalar el secreto para comer y no engordar ¿he?

FernanDaIK26: Si la loca ha regresado y parece que no quiere irse, que te parece si la corremos a escobazos. Perdón la demora.

DYELBI: viste sorpresa, sip hace buen papel pero parece que siempre estuvo bien loca.

Tris Chiba: Gracias por la felicitación, Ok te prometo el beso, pronto.

Mai: No hay tiempo de beber, ya tiene demasiado para que encima se emborrache pero ganas no le deben faltar, jejeje.

Honeyxblood: Hi, Gracias me alegro que te guste, si esa época me parece perfecta para encarar un romance.

Peko-Chan : Si a un paso muy largo pero me gusta que todo se desarrolle de a poco.

Bien sin mas que decir por el momento se despide de Ustedes.

DEBORA ANABEL


	17. Chapter 17 Brillante Armadura

Los personajes que conforman esta historia no son míos y no pretendo ganar dinero con esta historia, solo es un pasatiempo, así que no me demanden, esta historia esta escrita por una fan para fans. INUYASHAXKAGOME

La clasificación de esta historia aun esta pendiente diría que es M

A quien me recuerdas

Inuyasha ha amado mucho a una joven mujer, al volver de un viaje se entera que ha desaparecido cegado por el dolor se niega al mundo, hasta que es necesitado por alguien tal vez con un destino más miserable que el suyo.

Esta historia esta ambientada en la época antigua es decir, caballos carruajes, pero sin olvidar algunos objetos de modernidad, los primeros teléfonos, telégrafos, autos.

"..." PENSAMIENTOS

- DIALOGOS-

&&&&& CAMBIO DE ESCENA

/NOTA DE AUTORA/ N/A

//// FLASHBACK////

Capitulo XVII: Brillante Armadura.

- Claro que la encontraremos, y que se cuide el maldito que intente atravesarse en mi camino por que lo voy a destrozar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

No muy lejos de allí en una obscura habitación, una voz casi en murmullos.

- I..un..ya..sha, In..un..ya..s...

Y todo quedo en silencio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Solo fueron cinco minutos, yo... me dijo que fuera a buscar a Inuyasha y Miroku, estaba muy feliz encendiendo las velas del pastel, todavía recuerdo su rostro, no puedo creer que haya desaparecido – Sango comenzó a llorar tapándose la cara con las manos.

- Esta bien, tranquila- Bankotsu puso una mano en su hombro para reconfortarla – sé que esto es difícil, pero necesitamos saberlo todo para poder realizar nuestro trabajo. ¿Hay algo mas que recuerdes lo que sea?

- No, no sé no recuerdo nada más.

- Haz un esfuerzo, necesitamos algo mas algo, no sé ¿no escuchaste algún ruido? ¿Motor, caballo, carreta? ¿discutió con alguien?, ¿Alguien la molesto por algo?, ¿Kagome tiene alguna amistad nueva? – Sango continuaba negando con la cabeza - ¡con un demonio muchacha debes recordar algo mas!- se exaspero Bankotsu.

- No, no, no recuerdo nada estaba allí y luego no, he repetido cada momento en mi cabeza y no, no puedo recordar nada mas de lo que te dije, nada, acaso crees que no quiero que la encuentres – se puso de pie frente al jefe de policía - es mi culpa ella era mi responsabilidad yo, yo le prometí que siempre la cuidaría y ahora ella... si le pasa algo no me lo perdonare.

- Esta bien, esta bien lo siento, no debí reaccionar así, se bien que si supiera algo mas me lo dirías, será mejor que empecemos desde el lugar donde desapareció.

- Pero nosotros ya recorrimos todo y no encontramos nada.

- Lo sé, lo sé pero tal vez ustedes no supieron bien que buscar, necesitamos pistas y ese es el mejor lugar para buscarlas.

- Esta bien.

Bankotsu abrió la puerta de su oficina detuvo la puerta para permitir que la muchacha saliera primero, fuera sé encontraban formados quince agentes de policía. De entre ellos uno paro frente al jefe.

- Señor, este es todo el personal que pude reunir hasta el momento, muchos aun no se reportan de sus rondas.

- Esta bien, té quedas aquí y esperas mis instrucciones.

- Sí señor.

Bankotsu subió a su automóvil mientras unos de sus agentes le abría la puerta a Sango para que subiera en el asiento del acompañante.

- Todos ustedes- se dirigió a los agentes- monten y síganme nos dirigimos a la propiedad de Inuyasha Taisho.

Los agentes montaron en sus respectivos caballos y siguieron al automóvil del Jefe en cuanto arranco.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- No Inuyasha es mejor que no salgas, llevas horas conduciendo sin dormir podrías matarte- Miroku intentaba detener a su amigo quien quería salir nuevamente a buscar a Kagome.

- ¡Basta! Déjame en paz te he dicho que me voy a ir y eso es justamente lo que are, ahora dame esas llaves.

- De eso nada – dijo metiéndose dentro de su camisa- primero sobre mi cadáver

- Pues tú lo has querido amigo, prometo llevar flores a tu tumba - Inuyasha tomo a su amigo de la solapa, lo alzo del suelo y comenzó a zarandearlo de un lado a otro hasta que la llave cayo al suelo una vez logrado su propósito deposito a su amigo en el suelo cual saco de papas e intento avanzar por la puerta.

- Te he dicho que no, eres toda la familia que tengo y no dejare que mueras por un capricho de niño idiota- Miroku aun en el suelo se sujeto a su pierna propiciando que el ojidorado cayera sobre la dura puerta de cedro y sé golpeara con ella sin lograr abrirla.

- ¡¡Suéltame!! ¡¡Suéltame!! con un demonio Miroku.- Tiraba de su pierna jaloneando para que su amigo lo saltara

- ¡¡¡Suficiente!!! – Se dejo oír una profunda y severa voz, era Inutaisho quien cansado de presenciar tan absurda discusión decidió intervenir.- Miroku suéltalo y pónganse de pie que ya no son ningunos niños.

Miroku lo soltó de mala gana y sé incorporándose larzandose miradas rencorosas, la llave quedo entre ambos en el suelo la miraron y se miraron a los ojos, ambos resueltos en alcanzarla se arrojaron sobre ella, pero el vencedor fue Miroku quien finalmente y en un acto desesperado por que su amigo no cometiera ninguna locura se lo llevo a la boca.

- ¡¡Pero que haces acaso estas loco, dame eso!!

Miroku tan solo levanto una ceja a modo de enfrentamiento y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

- ¡¡Que me la des con un demonio!! - puso las manos alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a zarandearlo de atrás para adelante.

El padre de Inuyasha observaba la escena parado con una mano cubriendo su frente preso de una gran indignación "es que acaso podían ser más inoportunos estos muchachos y sus peleas infantiles"

Hakudoshi se encontraba sentado cómodamente en el sillón bebiendo lentamente una copa de whisky seco, como si se encontrara en su mejor momento tan solo contemplando de a ratos la lastimosa función que le otorgaba su primo, es que acaso podía ser más estúpido ese sujeto, estaba seguro que pronto conseguiría su objetivo de despojarlo de todo ya que su tío estaba observando con sus propios ojos la completa ineptitud y carencia de sentido común de primo, si esta completamente seguro que después de esto su tío lo pondría sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces al frente de la compañía que hasta ese momento era controlada por Inuyasha.

La voz de su tío lo saco de sus despreciables maquinaciones.

- He dicho que ¡¡basta!! – Inuyasha soltó a Miroku y miro expectante a su padre.- entiendo como te sientes pero Miroku tiene razón no puedes salir de un lado a otro tratando de buscarla si no tienes idea de donde podría estar, muerto no le servirás de nada.

Inuyasha bajo la cabeza ante las palabras de su padre en el fondo sabia, que todos tenían razón, pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada el debía buscarla encontrarla y traerla de regreso, si eso quisiera traerla de regreso, el lugar de Kagome era donde el estuviera y no descansaría hasta conseguirlo.

- Piensa un minuto hijo, si se trata de un secuestro que es lo más probable, querrán comunicarse contigo y pedirte dinero lo mejor e que te quedes aquí y aguardes.

El ojidorado gruño algo incomprensible apretó los puños.

- Esta bien como digas padre, pero de todas formas quiero mis llaves.

Se giro a Miroku quien esta de espaldas, al parecer con ambas manos en su boca.

- Deja de hacer eso ¿no escuchaste lo que dije? No voy a ir a ningún lado, así que dámelas.

- Miroku dale las llaves, mi hijo dijo que se quedaría y confío en su palabra ahora dáselas se quedara aquí no es necesario...

Miroku aun continuaba de espaldas, el ojidorado perdió la paciencia tomo a su amigo del brazo y lo giro hacia él, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver el rostro de su amigo teñido de azul.

- Por Dios ¿qué té pasa?

Su amigo sé retorcía y llevaba las manos a su cuello.

- ¡Sé esta asfixiando! - grito su padre.

Inuyasha tiro de cuello de su camisa y desprendió los botones, pero su amigo aun estaba azul, comenzó a zamarrearlo frenéticamente

- Deja de jugar que no es momento.

- Las llaves Inuyasha, deben ser las llaves

- ¿Las llaves? – Pregunto – ¡o sí!, Eres un imbécil- grito antes de propinarle un terrible golpe en la espalda que amenazo con hacerle escupir los pulmones.

- Cof, Cof, Cof- Miroku sé sostuvo con las manos en el suelo mientras luchaba frenéticamente por conseguir llevar aire a sus pulmones.

- Eso té pasa por atarantado- espeto su amigo

- Eso me Cof, Cof pasa por, Cof, Cof tener un, Cof, amigo suicida Cof, Cof, casi muero.

- Vamos que no fue para tanto, no seas tan niña quieres.- su amigo le dirigió una mirada que derretiría a un iceberg este solo entorno los ojos.- esta bien, esta bien, disculpa ¿sí?

- Cuando la señorita Kagome regrese le diré todo lo que has hecho y veras lo que es un castigo de verdad.

Inuyasha lo miro directamente a los ojos y con un gran pesar dijo:

- Hazlo por favor, cualquier castigo, sea lo que sea lo aceptare con alegría.

Su amigo sé arrepintió de sus palabras rápidamente, pobre Inuyasha recién hasta ese momento se dio cuenta hasta que punto añoraba la presencia de Kagome.

- Ya veras que lo encontraremos

- Si lo sé - asevero

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- JAJAJAJAJA – golpeo con fuerza – vamos maldita, vamos ahora quisiera que intentaras robarme algo mas, anda, inténtalo – otro golpe se dejo oír, como una rayo atravesando el aire pero la figura casi inerte en el suelo no respondía.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Revisamos el patio y los alrededores, incluso Miroku e Inuyasha dieron varias vueltas por aquí antes de decidir salir a buscarla fuera de la propiedad.- Sango se encontraba señalando el patio trasero de la propiedad a Bankotsu.

- Quizás cuando ustedes buscaban aquí, ellos se la llevaban cada vez mas lejos.

- ¿Tu crees?- pregunto Sango.

- Es una probabilidad- le dio la espalda a Sango para dirigirse a sus hombres- bien escuchen todos, busquen por todos lados, cualquier huella, rastro, lo que sea.

- ¡Sí señor! - respondieron todos al unísono, descendieron de sus caballos y comenzaron a dividirse en grupos para buscar.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Muchas voces comenzaron a escucharse provenientes de todos lados junto con el relincho de muchos caballos.

- ¿Pero que demonios es eso?- Inuyasha se acerco a la ventana donde observo pasar varios hombres a través de ella.

- ¿Quiénes son?- Miroku observo con detenimiento a los hombres - ¿Llamaste a la policía?- pregunto a su amigo.

- Sabes bien que no

- Pero ¿entonces quien?

Se giro a su padre, pero el lentamente negó con la cabeza, todos observaron a Hakudoshi pero descartaron la idea al ver su expresión de "yo porque me molestaría en hacer algo así"

- Lo suponía, tu novia- dijo antes de arrancar rumbo al patio.

- ¿Mi novia?, ¿De que novia estas hablando? – Miroku lo siguió con la mirada sin comprender sus palabras, miro a través de la ventana donde vio a Sango conversando con Bankotsu

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- La puerta de la cocina estaba abierta- menciono Sango señalando la parte trasera de la casa.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo la dejaste sola?

- No lo sé con exactitud, diez minutos o quizás veinte, no sé.

- Tienes que estar segura, de eso depende que averigüemos cuanta distancia recorrieron por la noche.

- No lo sé, té mentiría no lo sé.

- Pues piensa usa tu cabeza ¿quieres que Kagome muera?

Sango comenzó a llorar sonoramente negando con la cabeza.

- Cierra la boca, no se te ocurra responsabilizarla de nada- Miroku se adelanto a su amigo y tomo a Sango de los hombros abrazándola.- Tranquila no es tu culpa, tranquila.

- Si lo es, yo... yo tenia que cuidarla soy la mayor yo tenia que cuidar de ella.

- Deja de llorar- Inuyasha se paro frente a la pareja- ella no aparecerá aunque llores grites o patalees, deja de hacerlo, ahora sécate esas lagrimas- le extendió un pañuelo a la muchacha y se giro para enfrentar a Bankotsu.

- Y tu, no sé que haces aquí pero llama a todos tus hombres y lárgate de mi propiedad.

Bankotsu paso por lado de Inuyasha haciendo oídos sordos a lo que había dicho se acerco a la muchacha quien continuaba abrazada a Miroku.

- Perdóname Sango, no fue mi intención maltratarte de esa forma sé muy bien que me extralimite, pero debes entender que es muy importante que me digas como paso todo, eres la ultima persona que vio a Kagome.

La muchacha sé soltó del abrazo, le hizo una seña a Miroku comunicándole que se encontraba bien.

- Tienes razón intentare recordar mejor.

El ojidorado sintiéndose completamente desplazado enfrento a Bankotsu.

- ¡No me escuchaste!

- Tu no eres nadie para mandarme Taisho, ya te lo dije una vez, estoy aquí por que la señorita Sango me contó lo ocurrido con Kagome y no me iré hasta encontrarla.

- Yo la encontrare, no necesito nada de ti.

- Eso dices tu pero ¿estas dispuesto a arriesgar la seguridad de Kagome solo por que no me soportas?, necesitas toda la ayuda posible y créeme si tu no me soportas lo mismo digo pero hasta que la señorita aparezca nos veremos las caras, tu decides si será por las buenas o por las malas

- Esta bien. - mascullo a regañadientes – vamos adentro.

Sango, Miroku, Bankotsu e Inuyasha entraron en la casa.

- Te presento a mi Padre Inutaisho, el y esa cosa del sillón- dijo señalando a Hakudoshi- estaban anoche antes de que Kagome desapareciera.

- Mucho gusto señor, Bankotsu Jefe de policía del pueblo, lamento que nos conozcamos en estas circunstancias.

- Pues si muchacho, es una pena solo hazme saber en que puedo ayudar a la investigación y pondré todo de mi parte.

- Bien, necesitare que cada uno de ustedes me cuente que fue lo que hicieron exactamente anoche, todo hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Bankotsu se entrevisto con la mayoría de los presentes solo faltaba Hakudoshi.

- Ya se lo dije – se llevo la copa a la boca y la deposito con lentitud en la mesa junto al sofá- yo solo conduje con mi tío de regreso al hotel, desde entonces no la he visto.

- ¿Recuerda haber visto alguien sospechoso en el camino?, No sé, cualquier otro automóvil o carruaje grande en este pueblo son muy pocos y si usted recuerda seria de gran utilidad para recabar mas datos.

- No- dijo tranquilamente – no puedo ayudarlo.

- ¿Pero esta seguro porque?...

- ¡Suficiente! - Inuyasha se paro de la silla donde hasta el momento fingía estar tranquilo – ¡Esfuérzate y usa esa asquerosa cabeza que tienes¡ - Hakudoshi solo lo miro y sonrío cínicamente- Eres un maldito

- ¡Inuyasha regresa a tu asiento!- lo reprendió su padre.

- Pero padre este idiota no quiere colaborar en nada.

- ¡Suficiente, Deja en paz a tu primo, y tu Hakudoshi por favor intenta recordar algo quieres.

- Claro tío.

- Entonces dígame ¿recuerda algo? lo que sea – insistió Bankotsu

- Bueno ahora que lo dice, sospecho de alguien - todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia él expectantes.

- ¿De quien?

- Pues de mi primo Inuyasha.- dijo con malicia.

- ¡Pero que dices maldito imbécil, te matare! - Inuyasha se aproximaba rápidamente hacia su infame primo pero su paso se vio cortado por Miroku y Sango quienes a duras penas lo retuvieron de los brazos.- ¡Suéltenme matare a ese infeliz!

- ¡Suficiente caballeros guarden la compostura!, Este no es momento de disputas personales- intercedió el padre de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se soltó bruscamente de sus amigos y se dirigió a la ventana para intentar calmarse.

- ¿Señor por que piensa eso de su primo?- prosiguió Bankotsu.

- Es lógico. ¿No?

- Lógico, señor podría explicarse mejor.

Hakudoshi se acomodo mas en el sofá, tomo la botella de whisky, se sirvió lentamente y llevo la copa a su boca dando un leve sorbo.

- Pues que la señorita es, Kagome Higurashi, Higurashi - repitió el apellido.

- No entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver el que sea una Higurashi?

- Me extraña que no lo sospechara y usted se dice policía, ¡ja!- espeto con diversión- esa muchacha nunca aparecerá.

- Explíquese mejor señor- el policía intentaba mantener la calma.

- Kikio Higurashi también desapareció no es así, pues es mas que sospechoso que ahora su hermana también desapareciera, ambas cuando mantenían una relación con mi querido primo.

- Señor estuve al frente de la investigación de la señorita Kikio y déjeme decirle que su primo aquí presente no tuvo nada que ver con...

- Como puedes decir eso de tu primo eres una rata – acoto Miroku.

- No me parece que hagas mención de esa desgracia Hakudoshi, mi hijo ya ha sufrido demasiado por esa perdida.

- ¡Ha!, pues ustedes pueden decir lo que quiera pero yo sé... - su viperino discurso se vio interrumpido por un fuerte puñetazo que lo tiro de su asiento.

- No te atrevas a nombrar con esa sucia boca que tienes a Kikio ni mucho menos a Kagome.

Inuyasha sé encontraba con el puño levantado mientras su primo, en el suelo tomando con su mano su rostro.

- La verdad no peca pero incomoda verdad primito.

- ¡Cállate! - el ojidorado estaba por abalanzarse nuevamente sobre su primo cuando fue sujetado otra vez por Miroku y Bankotsu

- Inuyasha entiendo tu pesar, pero no es correcto golpear a las personas- reprendió su padre ante la divertida mirada de Hakudoshi y antes de que pudiera protestar continuo – por mucho que se lo merezcan.

- Pero Tío- protesto

- Ningún Pero, nada regresa al hotel tu presencia ya no es requerida.

- De ninguna manera puedo dejarlo solo.

- No estoy solo - avanzo hacia Inuyasha tomo su hombro obligando a que se tranquilizara- mi hijo esta aquí, además lo mejor es que te encargues de la documentación del banco que tramitamos en la mañana, ocúpate de eso y luego hablamos

- Esta bien tío- acepto a regañadientes- si necesitas algo querido primo no dudes en llamarme vendré corriendo en tu auxilio- finalizo sarcásticamente.

- Lárgate de una vez o te juro...

Antes de que pudiera terminar Hakudoshi atravesó la puerta, subió a su coche y arranco.

- Maldito idiota, solo espera que aparezca Kagome y arreglaremos cuentas.- mascullo entre dientes.

Momentos después de saliera Hakudoshi entro uno de los agentes de policía para brindar su reporte.

- ¿y bien?- pregunto Bankotsu.

- Nada señor, solo pisadas hacia el camino principal, hemos entrevistado un par de campesino pero ninguno recuerda haber visto nada el día de ayer.

- Bien eso es todo espere mis instrucciones afuera.

Pero el agente permaneció de pie frente a el, sin moverse.

- Si, ¿se le ofrece algo mas? - el joven agente dudo por instante- dígame que no tengo todo el día.

- Señor los hombres estas sedientos y hambrientos me preguntaba sí por casualidad...

- Pero que eta diciendo está en medio de una investigación y lo más importante es la víctima...

- Esta bien- interrumpió Sango- si, lo permites - miro a Inuyasha- yo les preparare algo y les daré agua, después de todo de nada nos servirán cansados.

Inuyasha asintió.

- Bien, pero nada pesado no quiero a ningún somnoliento.

- Sígame por favor - indico al joven agente.

- Entonces dime ¿qué opinas? - inquirió Inuyasha

- Pues es muy pronto para aventurar cualquier conjetura, no seria correcto de mi parte

- Pamplinas, sé muy bien la cara que pusiste cuando tu hombre te daba el reporte así que habla.

Los otros dos hombres presente asintieron y Bankotsu comenzó a explicarle su teoría.

- No creo que este sea un simple secuestro, por lo menos no uno con fines extorsivos-

- ¿Entonces?

- Creo que pudieron llevársela para venderla.

- ¿Cree usted que se tomarían tanto trabajo para secuestrar a una sola muchacha?

- Mm, pues como les digo esto tal vez es una conjetura demasiado arriesgada pero bueno hemos recibido varios reportes de desapariciones en pueblos vecinos.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Muchachas, bueno no cualquier tipo de muchachas- guardo silencio por un momento- doncellas.

- ¿Doncellas?- cuestiono Miroku

- Si buscan damas puras para venderlas a hombres sin escrúpulos, se cotizan muy bien en el mercado en el mercado negro.

- Eso no puede ser, por que no lo dijiste desde un principio ha esta hora pueden estar en cualquier sitio.- dijo Inuyasha

- Tranquilizante, lo que digo es una suposición su objetivo siempre había sido mujeres jóvenes campesinas nunca se arriesgarían con alguna de clase alta, pero el atuendo de la señorita y su actividad comunitaria pues quizás la confundieron, no sé.

- Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer?, ¿Seguimos esperando o que?.- pregunto Miroku.

- No, no creo que llamen lo mejor sera que obstruyamos todos los caminos de salida del pueblo, creo que aun estan aquí, tabien pordramos ir al puerto por si intentar irse por mar.

- Bien entonces vamos- dijo Inuyasha.

- No lo sé, esto es trabajo de la policía y si tu intervienes eres demasiado inestable Inuyasha además...

- He dicho que, yo voy a ir no te pregunte si podía ir o no.

- Bien vamos todos, Inuyasha tu vienes conmigo en mi vehículo y tu padre con Miroku- todos asintieron y se pusieron de pie.

- ¿Y yo?- la voz de Sango se dejo oír tras ellos, llevaba una bandeja con tazas y una tetera de café- yo también quiero ir.

- No, mejor que té quedas aquí, por si alguien llama, además es muy peligroso.

- No digas eso, Miroku no me importa tal vez yo no lleve el mismo apellido de Kagome pero es mi hermana y también quiero ayudar.

Bankotsu suspiro y dijo- esta bien tu ve con Miroku- Sango asintió- pero primero que nada necesito una fotografía o un retrato reciente de Kagome, ¿tiene una aquí?- Inuyasha negó con la cabeza

- No, pero tengo una en casa del señor Higurashi, iré por ella y los alcanzare en el puerto.

- Bien, entonces vamos.

Todos asintieron y salieron a cumplir sus respectivos objetivos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Bien querida, dime que te parece mi nuevo vestido- Kaede llevaba un vestido color blanco con detalles bordados, se miraba en espejo mientras Kagome permanecía en el suelo- no seas tímida, dime que opinas de mi vestido de bodas- pero no recibió respuesta alguna de Kagome.

Kaede enrojeció de la rabia al no recibir respuesta se giro sobre sus talones y avanzo hacia donde permanecía el cuerpo de la muchacha, la tomo de los cabellos y la levanto del suelo haciendo que quedaran frente a frente.

- Mírame, maldita mocosa- la muchacha abrió levemente los ojos- así esta mejor, verdad que me veo hermosa, mi querido Sota y yo nos casaremos y finalmente seremos muy felices, sin ningún estorbo que impida nuestra felicidad- Soltó a Kagome brutalmente, se paro nuevamente frente al espejo mientras tarareaba la marcha nupcial.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango había llegado a la mansión Higurashi y se disponía a entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

Saco la llave y la puso en la puerta pero cuando se disponía a girarla.

- Pero, ¿qué pasa por que no abre?- por mas que intentaba girar la llave esta no cedía ni un ápice.

Intento con otras dos llaves pero al no conseguirlo comenzó a mirar por las ventanas de la casa.

Paso la mano por la ventana de la cocina, estaba llena de polvo observo dentro pero no vio nada, salvo un par de cacerolas y tazas que no recordaba haber dejado en el fregadero, -"Habrán entrado ladrones"- penso por un momento, pero descarto la idea quizás si había dejado esas cosas pero ahora no lograba recordar cuando. Continuo observando por todos lados la sala, nada no había nada lo demás seguía tal y como lo habían dejado, cruzo la pequeña barda del jardín trasero y comenzó a revisar habitación por habitación.

Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse le pareció oír un leve canturreo, "tan, tan taran, tan, tan taran" se repetía una y otra vez, al parecer provenía de la habitación de la madre de Kagome, pero aquella habitación permanecía cerrada casi todo el tiempo, aun recordaba lo mucho que debía rogar Kagome para que dejaran entrar a limpiarla para poder ver a su madre unos minutos, corrió a toda prisa, arranco un poco las ramas de las enredaderas que habían crecido limpio un poco la ventana con la manga de su vestido y observo hacia adentro.

- Señora Kaede- suspiro, era la señora Kaede vestida de blanco, al parecer estaba cantando y riendo sola frente al espejo, la observaba girar y hablar pero por mas que miraba hacia dentro no podía ver a nadie, momentos después la vio cambiar su semblante completamente, dejo de sonreír tomo una fusta y comenzó a golpear algo, pero no podía ver que era, el sol y el polvo impedían que viera dentro con nitidez.

Se quito de la ventana saco un pañuelo y lo mojo con el agua de una fuente casi ceca que adornaba el jardín del patio trasero, regreso a la ventana la limpio y pudo ver el bulto, no era un bulto era, era...

- ¡Kagome! – El grito llamo la atención de Kaede, quien dejo de hacer lo que hacia para observarla con los ojos desorbitados del otro lado de la ventana, Sango se disponía correr por ayuda cuando un golpe muy fuerte la llevo a la inconsciencia.

- Donde estabas muchacha atarantada, como dejaste que llegara hasta aquí- Kaede estaba junto a Urasue quien aun tenia en su mano el palo con en el que había dejado inconsciente a Sango.

- Lo siento, fui al pueblo por comida y cuando estaba por entrar por la cocina me di cuenta que esta muchacha esta fisgoneando por la casa, pense que era tan solo una ladronzuela o una indigente pero cuando escuche que llamaba a la chica de la habitación decidí deshacerme de ella.

- Y dime ¿esta muerta?- Urasue abrió los ojos de par en par- no pongas esa cara, no seria la primera vez que lo haces, dime lo esta.

- No, no lo sé.

- Que esperas tócala.

Urasue dejo caer el leño al suelo, acerco lentamente la mano al cuello de Sango la toco unos instantes, retiro su mano y finalmente la empujo con el pie, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

- Esta muerta – asevero.

- Bien hay que deshacerse de ella- miro a todos lados y el fondo pudo ver una vieja carretilla de madera- trae dos sacos de la alacena- la muchacha corrió hacia la cocina y regreso rápidamente con el pedido de la anciana.

Cubrieron el cuerpo de la muchacha con los sacos de tela, la montaron sobre una carretilla y Kaede ordeno a Urasue que la llevara hasta el final de l bosque y la dejara caer por el borde del barranco.

El sol del mediodía era inclemente, Urasue arrastraba lentamente la vieja carretilla el suelo estaba tan seco que impedía que pudiera avanzar rápidamente, además el peso era demasiado solo llego a la entrada del bosque cuando la rueda se resquebrajo y sé partió.

- Maldita porquería- se quejo la muchacha- justo ahora debía romperte- la pateo con fuerza- intento empujarla pero solo consiguió que una astilla atravesara su mano.- Esto es una porquería, ni creas que voy a cargarte, aquí té quedas- miro para todos lados al parecer era un lugar por donde no pasaba gente, arranco varias ramas, y las coloco sobre el bulto le echo hojas y barro, luego de pensar que había quedado lo suficientemente cubierta corrió de regreso a la mansión Higurashi

- Al cabo, que ya esta muerta no iras a ningún lado.

&&&&&&&&&&&

- Este es un hermoso día, no te párese querido Notaro- el caballo relincho en respuesta, como si hubiera entendido las palabras del anciano.

Un viejecillo sobre una carreta algo destartalada disfrutaba de una hermoso tarde soleada.

- Si, si en días como este uno agradece a Dios el estar vivo, aun teniendo tantos achaques.

Detuvo su carro algo destartalado cerca de la entrada del bosque cuando diviso un pedazo de madera al parecer esta tenia una inscripción en él, se bajo de la carreta tan rápido como su edad lo permitía se acerco al objeto lo limpio un poco con la mano y pudo ver que unas hermosas flores talladas en una madera.

- Este si que es un buen trabajo, en las condiciones en las que se encuentra esta carretilla y aun así el dibujo sigue siendo hermoso, no te preocupes te restaurare y quedaras como nueva- tiro de la carretilla pero se detuvo al ver que dentro de ella se encontraba un saco lo toco con algo de temor y se levanto de golpe al ver que este se movía- ¿pero que es esto? – Lo toco nuevamente y no dejaba de moverse, empezó a escarbar y retirar las ramas y todo lo que tenia encima, era un saco lo abrió lentamente.

- Una muchacha- comenzó a golpear levemente su mejilla esta sucia pero para su fortuna estaba viva.

- Kag... me, pe..lig...ro, yoyo- balbuceaba sin cesar, el anciano levanto su cabeza y pudo ver que estaba teñida de sangre.

- Shhh, muchacha tranquila, no hables, te llevare con un doctor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Esto no fue mas que una perdida de tiempo- bufo Inuyasha

- Por lo menos encontramos a esas pobres muchachas es increíble que las quieran vender como esclavas.

- Si, pero ninguna era Kagome.

Inuyasha y Miroku estaban frente la estación de policía, había ingresado a los barcos que estaban en el puerto pero solo habían dado con un par de muchachas flacuchas y desaliñadas, esclavas. Estaba conforme con haber podido rescatar a esas niñas, pero le preocupaba el solo pensar en que su Kagome estuviera pasando por lo mismo, el ruido de los cascos de un caballo lo saco de sus pensamientos, parecía estar desbocado, el conductor un anciano.

Se paro enfrente del carro, de manera suicida provocando que el anciano tirara de las riendas y frenara de golpe.

- Tranquilo anciano, donde es el incendio- dijo el ojidorado.

- Un medico, rápido, un medico.

- Que ocurre anciano ¿se siente mal?- Miroku lo tomo del brazo y lo ayudo a descender de la carreta

- No yo no, la muchacha, encontré una muchacha y esta sangrando.

Antes de que el anciano pudiera decir mas Inuyasha se subió a la parte trasera descubrió la manta que cubría a la muchacha.

- Sango- dijo llamando la atención de Miroku quien aun sostenía al anciano del brazo.

&&&&&&&&&&&

- Debí de haberla llevado con nosotros, pero insistió en ir sola es mi culpa- Miroku caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera de la pequeña clínica del pueblo.

- Sabes bien que no es tu culpa, no podaríamos haberlo adivinado.

- Pero si algo así le ocurrió a Kagome debimos suponer que también le pasaría a ella, soy un idiota.

- Eso es muy cierto, pero te aseguro que en esto tu no tienes culpa así que siéntate por que me esta mareando.

La puerta de la consulta salió dejando salir al joven Medico Akitoki Hoyo limpiándose las manos.

- ¿y bien?- se apresuro a decir Miroku- ¿como esta?

- Pues tiene un gran golpe en la cabeza, tuvimos que darle un par de puntadas, debe permanecer un par de horas despierta, pero estará muy bien, la encontraron a tiempo.

Miroku suspiro aliviando e Inuyasha esbozo una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- En otras circunstancias se lo impediría, pero la señorita esta muy intranquila y quiere hablar con usted- dijo señalando a Inuyasha.

- ¿Conmigo?- pregunto Inuyasha.

- Si, no sé, balbucea algo de la tía de alguien y de la señorita Kagome, pero no entiendo muy bien

Antes de que les indicaran que podían pasar ambos se apresuraron a llegar donde Sango.

Ella se encontraba recostada en una cama cubierta con una ligera sabana azul, apenas los vio entrar, comenzó a balbucear cosas atropelladamente.

- KagomepeligroustiaKaeedela golpeo- dijo atropelladamente

- Que dices no entiendo nada- grito Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha, no hagas eso, no seas bruto- Miroku le pego en la cabeza a su amigo.- no te das cuenta donde como esta.

- Cállate, quiero que me diga que tanto sabe de Kagome.

Sango le hizo una seña con la mano indicándole que se agachara y comenzó a murmurarle al oído, Miroku no entendió que le dijo pero Inuyasha salió corriendo subió a su auto y salió a toda velocidad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Señora será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí, tal aquella muchacha no estaba sola y alguien venga por ella, cuando no aparezca comenzaran a venir aquí.

- ¿y tu tienes miedo, verdad?

Urasue asintió, ella conocía muy bien la cárcel de mujeres y la vida allí era un infierno.

- Señora are lo que me pida, pero nunca quiero regresar a la cárcel, no podría soportarlo.

- Eres una miedosa, pero descuida, no nos quedaremos mucho más, recoge mis cosas, guarda con cuidado mi vestido blanco, solo soluciono un pequeño problema y nos vamos de aquí.

La muchacha suspiro aliviada y fue a recoger todas las cosas rápidamente.

Kaede entro a la habitación donde permanecía Kagome, con trabajos respiraba su espalda y parte de su rostro eran la imagen pura del ensañamiento gratuito.

- Bien querida- dijo moviéndose hacia uno de los cajones que se encontraban en la habitación- Creo que esta es nuestra despedida- saco un revolver pequeño y apunto a la chica en el suelo- Es una pena estoy segura que habrías sido una gran dama de honor, no tan linda como lo fui yo en la boda de tu madre pero bueno,... adiós querida hermana, adiós para siempre.

Se escucho él sonido de la bala ingresando a la recamara pero no pudo llegar a gatillar, el arma por que la puerta tras ella se abrió de golpe provocando que se precipitara contra el suelo y soltara el revolver.

- ¡¡¡¡Kagome!!!!- grito Inuyasha, corrió hacia ella la tomo en brazos y comenzó a llamarla

- Kagome, Kagome, háblame, Kagome, respóndeme- pero ella no respondía.

Había perdido las esperanzas, se abrazo a ella y comenzó a sollozar meciéndose junto con ella, había llegado tarde.

- Inu..ya..sha.- se escucho débilmente, el muchacho creyó haber oído mal, pero cuando vio su rostro pudo ver que sus hermosos ojos chocolate lo veían, casi tan brillantes como siempre.

- Kagome, esta viva- la abrazo con fuerza

- Sa..bi.a que ven..drias por mi, ma..ma me lo dijo, di..jo que t.u me en..contra...rias.

Inuyasha le sonrío, le beso la frente y la cara.

- Sí, yo iría por ti hasta el mismo infierno- dijo con certeza- y ahora nos vamos a casa.

Se puso de pie con la pelinegra en brazos y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta cuando fue interceptado por Kaede quien les apunto a ambos.

- Eres un maldito, ahora tu y ella morirán como los dos perros que son.

CONTINUARA...

N/A: Hola FELIZ AÑO NUEVO a todos, feliz 2008 que puedo decir planeaba sacarlo ayer pero no me gustaba, lo re escribí y aquí estoy, espero que les haya gustado ya saben cualquier duda o algo que no se entienda me lo hacen saber y tratare de enmendarlo.

Como siempre les agradezco a todos aquellos que leen y comenta mi fic en especial a:

Cattita: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ATRASADOS POR QUE ERA EL 30 DE DICIEMBRE, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA LLEGADO MI POSTAL, QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MÁS.

Ana-Pau: Ya encontraron a Kagome así que tranquila no llores.

TrisChiba: Si tienes razón fue demasiado sufrimiento, pero ya esta en brazos de Inuyasha.

FernadaIK26: Todo tiene motivo en esta vida, aun la locura de la tía Kaede, pobre loca.

Danesa-19: Pues si, si alegre tu vida dos segundos, soy muy feliz.

Dyelby-chan: Gracias por la corrección, actualice el segundo día del año espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado.

Nere: Me alegro que te halla gustado, siento mucho lo de tu PC, a mí también me paso, espero que hayas podido componerla.

Finalmente gracias a todos los que se toman un tiempo para leer mi fic.

Debora Anabel


	18. Chapter 18 Lazos

Los personajes que conforman esta historia no son míos y no pretendo ganar dinero con esta historia, solo es un pasatiempo, así que no me demanden, esta historia esta pensada y escrita por Debora Anabel para fans. De INUYASHAXKAGOME

La clasificación de esta historia aun esta pendiente diría que es M

A quien me recuerdas

Inuyasha ha amado mucho a una joven mujer, al volver de un viaje se entera que ha desaparecido cegado por el dolor se niega al mundo, hasta que es necesitado por alguien tal vez con un destino más miserable que el suyo.

Esta historia esta ambientada en la época antigua es decir, caballos carruajes, pero sin olvidar algunos objetos de modernidad, los primeros teléfonos, telégrafos, autos.

"..." PENSAMIENTOS

- DIALOGOS-

&&&&& CAMBIO DE ESCENA

/NOTA DE AUTORA/ N/A

//// FLASHBACK////

Capitulo XVIII: Lazos.

Al entrar pudo verla tendida en el suelo, parecía una muñeca rota.

- ¡¡¡¡Kagome!!!!- grito Inuyasha, corrió hacia ella la tomo en brazos y comenzó a llamarla

- Kagome, Kagome, háblame, Kagome, respóndeme- pero ella no respondía.

Había perdido las esperanzas, se abrazo a ella y comenzó a sollozar meciéndose junto con ella, había llegado tarde.

- Inu..ya..sha.- se escucho débilmente, el muchacho creyó haber oído mal, pero cuando vio su rostro pudo ver que sus hermosos ojos chocolate, casi tan brillantes como siempre.

- Kagome, estas viva- la abrazo con fuerza

Sa. bi.a que ven..drias por mi, ma..ma me lo dijo, di..jo que t.u me en..contra...rias.

Inuyasha le sonrío, le beso la frente y la cara.

- Sí... iría por ti hasta el mismo infierno- dijo con certeza- y ahora, nos vamos a casa.

Se puso de pie con la pelinegra en brazos y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta cuando fue interceptado por Kaede quien les apunto a ambos.

- Eres un maldito, ahora tu y ella morirán como los perros que son.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La mirada desorbitada, los ojos enrojecidos, el cabello algo alborotado, su respiración dificultosa, Kaede era la viva imagen de la demencia. Parada cerca del umbral de la puerta con el brazo recto apuntado directamente a su objetivo, Kagome e Inuyasha.

Ambos se encontraban casi en la misma postura, el muchacho sostenía a la chica cerca de su pecho procurándole protección, ella casi al borde de la inconsciencia intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos rogando a Dios que no lo hirieran por su causa.

- Señora Kaede- dijo finalmente el muchacho- ¿Por qué hace esto?

La anciana, afirmo la otra mano sobre el pequeño revolver y continuo apuntando sin emitir respuesta alguna.

- Señora – Insistió el ojidorado – ¿no me reconoce? Soy Inuyasha.

Pero la mujer no contestaba, su rostro lucia extraño, su mirada perdida no parecía ser la misma persona de meses atrás, era otra persona, a su mente llegaron recuerdos del tiempo que compartieron cuando vivía su prometida, siempre sonriente, dispuesta y amable pero esta mujer que tenia enfrente, ¿Qué pudo haberle ocurrido?, Recordó que un par de meses atrás se la habían llevado a otra ciudad para tratarla de sus nervios, la muerte de Kikio había devastado su vida pero al parecer fue mucho peor para la anciana, seguramente enloqueció de dolor, una punzada de culpa le atravesó el pecho.

El nunca penso en el sufrimiento de los demás solo en el suyo, se enfrasco en su dolor y simplemente olvido todo a su alrededor, miro a la muchacha que sostenía en sus brazos, acaso ella también había sufrido, debía ser, era su hermana después de todo o quizás, recordó algo que había escuchado aquel trágico día en que Kikio desapareció -¡¡Ella... fue ella, esa maldita tuvo que ver con el secuestro de mi niña!! - Acaso Kagome tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de su novia, - "¡no!", Meneo la cabeza imposible jamas haría algo así, pero quizás la anciana Kaede creía que en verdad ella era responsable y por ello la había golpeado de esa manera, debía lograr que recobrara la cordura o ambos morirían.

- Señora Kaede, por favor trate de razonar su sobrina necesita atención medica, deje que me la lleve.

Ella no respondió, asumió que quizás significaba que los dejaría ir, comenzó a avanzar lentamente, pero la mujer sé movió bruscamente cortándoles el paso.

- Ni se te ocurra, si tu quieres lárgate, pero deja a esa maldita donde estaba para que pueda acabar con su miserable vida, ya me ha hecho demasiado daño como para que la deje vivir.

- ¡No! - Inuyasha se giro con Kagome en brazos para protegerla con su cuerpo- Ella no tiene culpa alguna de lo que ocurrió con Kikio, Kagome era su hermana nunca le hubiera hecho daño.

- No, no te atrevas a mencionar a Kikio junto con esa, ella la envidiaba nunca soporto que mi niña fuera mejor.

- Kagome es una buena persona y...

- Ja, te convenció con esa carita de inocencia, ella es igual que su madre una furcia, como pudiste cambiar a mi querida Kikio, por esa mujerzuela, ella debe estar revolcándose en su tumba, eres una basura igual que ella, nunca la amaste, todos tus supuestos sentimientos hacia ella era una mentira.

- No, yo si la amaba, aun yo, aun...- miro a Kagome quien aun luchaba por permanecer consciente- aun no la he olvidado- finalizo pero por algún motivo que no llego a comprender sintió que mentía.

- Eso es mentira, yo sé muy bien que no es cierto, te vi aquel día a ti y esa- arrugo la nariz con repugnancia- estaban acostados y tú la abrazabas, ahora niégame que tu y esa tiene algo.

A la mente del muchacho vinieron los recuerdos de aquel día, aun podía percibir claramente el dulce aroma y la calidez que experimento aquel día, fue el primer día desde la muerte de Kikio que pudo conciliar el sueño, debía olvidar ese recuerdo ahora, debía decir algo que conformara a la anciana y evitara que le hiciera daño a Kagome.

- Bueno ella- titubeo- Kagome me recuerda a Kikio, sé bien que no son la misma persona pero... pero aun así se parecen físicamente.

- ¿Entonces no te interesa?, Solo la utilizas por que se parecen, ¿verdad? Ella simplemente es un ridículo remplazo.

Inuyasha asintió, pero al hacerlo sintió un gran nudo en su estomago.

Kagome no podía percibir todo en su totalidad pero pudo escuchar claramente las palabras venenosas de su tía, acaso el único lugar que podría ocupar en la vida de Inuyasha Taisho era ser solo un retrato viviente de su antiguo amor, el pensamiento le produjo aun más dolor que los golpes de su espalda, de haber podido habría salido corriendo de la habitación pero su cuerpo se negaba a responderle.

- Señora Kaede deje que lleve a Kagome con un medico, esta muy lastimada, y...

- ¡No!- apunto a Kagome - si tu quieres recordar a Kikio te voy a obsequiar un bonito retrato de cuerpo entero que tengo de ella, pero esa muchacha nunca saldrá viva de aquí, ahora déjala en el suelo y observa junto a mí como desaparece la escoria que causo todo nuestro sufrimiento.

Esto era demasiado podía fingir que Kagome no le interesaba como mujer pero no podía permitir que le ocurriera algo malo, si en algún momento debía elegir entre ella y el recuerdo de Kikio ya sabia a quien elegir.

- Déjala o muere con ella, contare hasta tres.

Inuyasha negó nuevamente con la cabeza, sintió que Kagome sujetaba con fuerza su camisa buscando su atención, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos brillantes intentaba decirle algo.

Ella quería decirle que se fuera, que la dejara, su vida no valía tanto para que él muriera.

Como si hubiera podido transmitir sus pensamientos él acaricio su rostro, negó con la cabeza, sonrío levemente y se inclino para aspirar el dulce aroma de Kagome una vez mas, si debía morir ese día por lo menos se llevaría su aroma con él.

- Uno, Dos, te lo advierto no estoy jugando- pero el muchacho solo se abrazo mas fuerte a la pelinegra- es un estúpido suspiro Kaede, tanto como Sota – suspiro una vez mas – tres.

El disparo resonó en toda la casa y ambos jóvenes sé precipitaron al suelo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Nooo!, Kagome- Sango despertó súbitamente de lo que parecía ser una pesadilla.

Miroku quien esta descansado en una silla se puso de pie rápidamente y fue a su lado.

- ¿Sango que te ocurre?, ¿Te duele algo?, ¿Quieres que llame a Hoyo?.

Sango respiraba con dificultad, se giro hacia Miroku.

- Kagome, ¿donde esta?, quiero verla.

Pudo ver la preocupación en el rostro de la muchacha e intento tranquilizarla

- Descuida pronto vendrá.

- No, ella esta en peligro, tengo que ir por ella, me esta llamando- intento bajarse de la cama pero su acción se vio impedida por las manos de Miroku quien trataba de retenerla.

- No, aun no puedes moverte, el medico dijo que...

- Quítate tengo que ir por ella, esta en peligro y yo...

- En esas condiciones no puedes hacer nada por ella, ni si quiera puedes mantenerte en pie, debes descansar Inuyasha fue por ella, estoy seguro que la traerá con bien.

- Inuyasha, Inuyasha- repitió- nunca debí confiar en él, debí ir a buscarla yo misma arrastrándome si fuera necesario, ahora quítate.

Miroku cedió para evitar que siguiera alterándose, Sango puso los pies en el suelo apoyo ambas manos en la cama y se impulso para ponerse de pie en ese momento la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas a sus alrededor provocando que cayera nuevamente sobre la cama.

- Te lo dije, no seas testaruda, recuéstate.

- No,... déjame tengo que ir por ella... - dijo intentando nuevamente ponerse en pie y fracasando, estaba demasiado mareada.

- Escucha Sango entiendo bien como te sientes, pero tienes un golpe bastante serio en la cabeza y debes descansar, Inuyasha se encargara de todo.

Sango lo miro no muy convencida de sus palabras.

- Té lo prometo- dijo él- confía en mi, te lo prometo.

Mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos de Miroku un par de segundos, finalmente asintió.

- Mas te vale o tu y tu amigo...- intento amenazarlo pero antes de que lo hiciera Miroku tomo su mano cariñosamente.

- Tranquila todo saldrá bien.- Beso la mano de Sango con devoción.

Una enfermera entro a la habitación, ambos voltearon a verla.

- Disculpen, debo cambiar el vendaje a la señorita.

- Si por supuesto- le sonrío Miroku.

Sango se soltó bruscamente de su mano enrojeciendo de vergüenza

- Por favor, permítame unos minutos- dijo la enfermera abriendo la puerta e indicándole a Miroku que saliera.

- Claro- se aparto un par de pasos de la cama le hizo una muy formal reverencia a Sango- princesa su príncipe esperara afuera.

Antes de terminar de cerrar la puerta tras él, escucho a la enfermera.

- Su prometido es muy simpático, se ve que la quiere mucho.

- Ese mujeriego no es nada mío- espeto Sango.

Miroku no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, que pronto borro al preguntarse por su amigo, en verdad ya había tardado demasiado.

- ¿Dónde estas Inuyasha?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha aun permanecía en el suelo abrazado a Kagome, se habían dejado caer junto con el disparo penso por un par de segundos que podría estar herido, movió levemente sus extremidades y no percibió dolor alguno pero la tranquilidad solo fue momentánea por que si el no estaba herido, entonces ella.

- Kagome- llamo suavemente- Kagome- volvió a llamar pero la muchacha estaba muy quieta. Muy tranquila- la palidez se adueño de su rostro.

Observo con detenimiento esperando encontrar alguna herida, pero por mas que busco no encontró nada, Kagome simplemente estaba dormida, pero ¿cómo?, Si él escucho el disparo.

Mientras su mente trataba de atar cabos un par de voces llamaron su atención regresándolo a la realidad.

- ¡Kaede, suéltala!- gritaba una voz.

- ¡No!, Ella tiene que morir es la causante de todo mi sufrimiento.

La anciana se encontraba forcejeando con alguien para que soltara el arma e Inuyasha tan solo observaba la escena aun sin creerlo.

El brazo de Kaede esta apuntando al techo, siguió su trayectoria y pudo ver un pequeño orificio en la pared donde había ido a parar el proyectil del arma, suspiro aliviado, dirigió toda su atención a la persona que intentaba quitar a Kaede el arma. Él conocía a esa persona era...

- Suéltame, Sota no voy a permitir que ella arruine mi boda otra vez.

El padre de Kagome había llegado justo cuando Kaede pretendía disparar y consiguió desviar el disparo.

- Muchacho, reacciona saca a mi hija de aquí.

Inuyasha parpadeo un par de veces, sujeto fuertemente a Kagome se puso de pie y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación.

- No, no Sota, no dejes que se vaya Ayako quiere arruinar nuevamente nuestra boda, nuestro momento feliz.

- Ella no es Ayako, ella esta muerta, deja de decir locuras y dame esa arma.

Kaede lo miro con rencor y se negó a entregarle el revolver, él la miro seriamente aflojo un poco el agarre que ejercía sobre su brazo.

- Si no me la das, suspendo nuestra boda.

Kaede pareció dudar de sus palabras pero al ver la dureza de su rostro supo que hablaba en serio, dejo de moverse estiro el brazo lentamente y le entrego el arma.

Sota tomo el arma se la llevo al bolsillo y miro el rostro de la mujer.

La edad de Kaede no iba con su rostro su mirada estaba apagada triste tenia arrugas y el cabello encanecido, se sintió culpable, él había provocado su sufrimiento y ahora debía tratar de compensarla.

- Tranquila Kaede, todo estará bien- se abrazo a ella y finalmente la mujer pareció calmarse por completo.

- Pero Ayako, quiere destruir mi felicidad, al fin nos casaremos y ella... - dijo sin soltase del abrazo del señor Higurashi.

- Shh, tranquila ella ya no esta con nosotros y lo sabes bien, ella es Kagome no Ayako.

- No me engañes, ella regreso para arruinar mi felicidad, ella regreso y esta vez no permitiré que acabe con mis ilusiones.

- Eso no ocurrirá, tranquila- comenzó a acariciar su cabello y ella pareció relajarse mas aun.

En el umbral de la puerta Urasue observaba a Sota y Kaede abrazados.

Sota se giro a ella.

- Muchacha trae las pastillas de Kaede, vamos apresúrate.

- No, no quiero dormir esas pastillas hacen que tenga mucho sueño y cada vez que me despierto tu ya no estas, por favor estaré tranquila pero no me dejes.

- Claro que no, solo quiero que mi linda novia descanse un rato, después de todo querrás estar muy bien para comprar los nuevos muebles de la casa ¿no?

Kaede lo miro ilusionada y sonrío.

- ¿De verdad?- Sota asintió- ¿puedo comprar lo que yo quiera?

- Lo que tu quieras después de todo serás la dueña de esta casa.

Kaede sonrío como un niño cuando le dan un dulce.

Finalmente logro que tomara una pastilla y se recostara, ahora se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente.

- No te despegues de ella.

Urasue asintió y Sota se dirigió a la sala.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha deposito a Kagome en el gran sillón de la sala boca abajo para no dañar mas aun su espalda.

Se arrodillo, puso su cabello aun lado y examino con detenimiento las marcas de su espalda, muchas de ellas estaban en carne viva, los hilos del vestido desgarrado estaban mezclados con la sangre seca, intento corres un poco la tela pero inmediatamente recibió una reacción ante el dolor por parte de la muchacha, necesitaba llevar a Kagome con un medico y si el señor Higurashi no aparecía pronto se la llevaría sin esperar más.

- Señor Taisho- el padre de Kagome irrumpió en la sala con un tono formal.

Se incorporo rápidamente.

- Señor Higurashi necesitamos enviar por un medico, Kagome esta...

- Eso no será necesario, la señorita Urasue quien ha atendido a mi querida cuñada durante su enfermedad es una excelente enfermera, ella podrá ocuparse de mi hija.

- Pero que esta diciendo ella y su cuñada sé llevaron a Kagome de mi propiedad contra su voluntad y la golpearon

- Eso es imposible- asevero con tranquilidad- ¿esta usted seguro?

- Bueno casi seguro porque...

- Tiene usted pruebas- el muchacho negó con la cabeza.- lo ve, esto no debe ser mas que un malentendido.

Inuyasha titubeo por unos instantes no tenia pruebas, pero todo apuntaba a que eso había ocurrido.

- Pero Kagome...

- Mi hija es muy fantasiosa, si dijo algo déjeme decirle que es solo producto de su mente romántica.

- ¡Mente romántica y fantasiosa esta usted loco, mire la espalda de su hija cree usted que esto es producto de su mente, si es así usted esta mas enfermo que esa mujer! - dijo refiriéndose a Kaede

El señor Higurashi observo por dos segundos el estado deplorable de su hija, se giro rápidamente.

- Esos son tan solo rasguños, descuide se curaran.

- ¿Que clase de padre es usted? - grito – ¡con un demonio es sangre de su sangre es que acaso no tiene corazón! Es usted un maldito hijo de...

- Cuide sus palabras señor Taisho, no me obligue a invitarlo a salir de mi propiedad, lo perdonare en consideración a mi dulce Kikio pero no abuse de mi bondad, puede irse enviare a Urasue para que se encargue de mi hija y por favor envíele mis respetos a su padre.

Sota salió de sala sin voltear atrás, como si no le importara el estado de su hija.

Inuyasha maldijo entre dientes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sota entro en la habitación de Kaede, ella se encontraba recostada en una gran cama con cobertores delicadamente bordados, a su lado Urasue velaba su sueño.

- ¿Cómo esta? - pregunto

- Duerme profundamente señor- respondió levantándose de la silla.

- Bien- se acerco a Kaede acomodo un mechón rebelde que caía sobre su frente, le sonrío y se volvió a la muchacha- en la sala esta mi hija por favor atiende sus heridas.

- Pero señor la señora no quiere que...

- ¡Ahora Urasue!

Ella no dijo mas tan solo asintió con la cabeza le hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

- Esto no le gustara nada a mi señora- dijo para sí mientras caminaba rumbo a la sala.

Urasue llego a la sala pero allí no había nadie, se pregunto si es que no habrían llevado a la muchacha a su habitación, giro sobre sus talones y se dispuso a buscarla.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha conducía velozmente su automóvil por el desierto camino de tierra con Kagome durmiendo en el asiento trasero.

Parecía muy concentrado en el camino, pero cada tanto dirigía a la muchacha una mirada por el espejo retrovisor.

- Eres un ángel, no importa si tu padre no se ocupa de cuidarte, tu siempre me tendrás a mí.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Pudieron averiguar algo más?

- No señor, los traficantes que capturamos en los barcos declararon que no han visto a ninguna joven con las características de la señorita Higurashi.

- Maldición- mascullo Bankotsu- tanto trabajo para nada.

- ¿Cree usted que estén diciendo la verdad?, después dé todo son delincuentes- dijo InuTaisho

- Somos muy persuasivos, le sorprenderían las cosas que son capases de confesar con los estímulos adecuados.

- Ya veo, entonces que deberíamos de hacer a partir de ahora, tengo un par de amigos en la capital y quizás.

- Seria inútil, la señorita se encuentra aun en la ciudad de eso no me cabe duda.

InuTaisho y Bankotsu se encontraban en la estación de policía esperando que alguno de los delincuentes que habían encontrado en los barcos les diera datos referentes a la muchacha, pero hasta ahora no pudieron dar con nada que los condujera al paradero de Kagome.

Rápidos pasos se dejaron escuchar fuera de la oficina de Bankotsu seguidos de la intempestiva entrada de uno de sus agentes.

- Que significa esta intromisión, como te atreves a entrar sin llamar...

- Señor uno de nuestros hombres vio a la muchacha.

- ¿Cómo dices?, ¿En donde?

- En el camino principal en un automóvil.

- Y ¿lo detuvieron?

- No señor por que...

- Nada justifica su ineptitud, si el delincuente escapa les juro que los llevare yo mismo a la horca.

El agente comenzó a sudar frío.

- Pero no te quedes allí, que se preparen los hombres, vamos a atrapar a ese delincuente.

- Señor yo, bueno... - trago con fuerza- no creo que podamos detenerlo.

- ¿Por que no?

- Acabo con tres de nuestros mejores hombres y además no es un delincuente cualquiera

- Explícate por que no te entiendo ¿cómo que no es un delincuente cualquiera?

- Los hombres dicen que es el joven Taisho.

- Mi hijo- dijo finalmente interviniendo InuTaisho

- Me lo imaginaba, sabia que todo esto era un teatro, pero ya veras Inuyasha, nadie se burla de la autoridad sin recibir un castigo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Un medico!, Necesito un medico- Inuyasha ingreso en la pequeña clínica con Kagome en brazos.

- ¿Pero que le paso, señorita?- Hoyo fue el primero en llegar - Rápido preparen una camilla.

Dos enfermeros trajeron una camilla la recostaron boca abajo y Hoyo empezó a examinar sus heridas allí mismo.

- Por Dios- dijo horrorizado con el cuadro- ¿qué clase de bestia sin corazón pudo hacer algo semejante?- casi inconscientemente se giro a Inuyasha

- ¡Yo nunca le haría daño!- dijo casi refrenado sus deseos de estrangular al medico por sospechar que el seria capaz de lastimarla.

Hoyo recién en ese momento reparo en Inuyasha que también estaba herido.

- Discúlpeme por favor, ¿acaso fue un asalto? Usted también requiere atención medica.

- Esto no es nada, lo importante es ella, deje de perder tiempo y atiéndala de una maldita vez.

Hoyo asintió y trasladaron a Kagome por el pasillo.

Inuyasha pensaba salir tras ellos pero una voz lo distrajo.

- Pudiste encontrarla- dijo Miroku

- Si por fortuna llegue muy a tiempo.

- ¿Y como esta?

- Muy lastimada pero, creo que se recuperara.

- Por lo que veo tu también lo estas- dijo reparando en las marcas en el rostro del ojidorado.

- Fhe, esto es algo sin importancia, solo un par de piquetes de mosquitos.

- Pues esos mosquitos si que pegan duro ¿he?

- No tanto como yo

- Sango estaba muy preocupada por ella, me dijo que vio como la golpeaban, ¿en verdad su tía lo hizo?

- Si- la mirada de Inuyasha se encontraba perdida al final del pasillo por donde habían llevado a la pelinegra.

- ¿Pero por que lo haría?

- No lo se, creo que esta loca- dijo mientras pensaba en los supuestos motivos que impulsaron a Kaede a hacer lo que hizo- Una venganza supongo.

- ¿Una venganza? Pero que pudo haber hecho alguien tan dulce como la señorita Kagome para que..

- Nada – interrumpió Inuyasha- ella no hizo nada, es solo que la vida muchas veces se ensaña con los más débiles.

Transcurrieron varios minutos que sé transformaron en una hora y aun no aparecía nadie para poder preguntar sobre el estado de Kagome.

Inuyasha caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado mientras Miroku se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de sala de espera junto a Sango, quien no dejaba de ver el final del pasillo.

- Sango no me parece prudente que te hallas levantado, el medico aun no te ha dicho que puedes hacerlo.

- Estoy bien Miroku, ya no me duele además quiero saber como esta Kagome.

- Bien, pero si te sientes mal...

- Te avisare descuida...

- Inuyasha, deja de hacer eso o harás una zanja.

- Cállate...

Cuando Inuyasha se disponía a contestar Hoyo apareció frente a ellos.

- ¿Cómo esta?- dijeron todos al unísono.

- Muy bien, ella esta muy bien un poco adolorida pero por fortuna ningún órgano vital se vio afectado, no podrá realizar demasiados movimientos por un par de días pero, en cuanto la piel cicatrice podrá empezar poco a poco

Todos suspiraron aliviados.

- ¿Puedo pasar a verla?- pregunto Sango.

- Por supuesto, pero no la fatiguen demasiado.

Sango asintió y comenzó a caminar seguida de Miroku e Inuyasha.

- ¡Deténgase Taisho!- la voz de Bankotsu irrumpió- Tiene que acompañarme a la delegación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación numero seis donde sé encontraba descansando su amiga.

Kagome se encontraba boca abajo, vestida con un camisón blanco, abierto en la espalda donde podían verse claramente las marcas producto del flagelo al cual había sido sometida, ahora levemente cubiertas por gasas y medicamento.

Sango no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a la boca, se aproximo a la cama y acaricio levemente el cabello de su amiga provocando que esta abriera los ojos.

- Sango- se escucho débilmente

- Kagome estas despierta, estaba tan preocupada- se arrodillo a un lado de la cama y lagrimas comenzaron a brotar- perdóname si no te hubiera dejado sola en la cocina o abría llegado antes donde estabas, yo... tenia que cuidarte y mírate ahora- no pudo contenerse mas y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

La pelinegra se movió levemente y deposito una de sus manos en la cara de Sango secando un par de lagrimas.

- No llores, si no fuera por ti nunca me hubieran encontrado, además se ve peor de que es.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro- sonrío Kagome- solo son un par de rasguños.

- Parece que finalmente tendré algo que agradecerle al idiota de Inuyasha, apenas le dije donde estabas fue de inmediato a buscarte.

- Cuando lo vi pense que era un sueño.

- Mas bien una pesadilla, con lo feo que es, es una fortuna que no murieras del susto.

- Jajajajja, no seas así, después de todo arriesgo su vida para ayudarme, a propósito ¿donde esta? Me gustaría agradecerle.

- Preso- dijo sin mas

- ¿Preso?, Pero ¿por qué?

- ¡Por idiota!, por que más

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un muy malhumorado Inuyasha se encontraba en la policía declarando.

- Entonces la lleve al hospital.- finalizo Inuyasha.

- Pero si tú la rescataste por que atacaste a mis hombres.

- En primera yo no ataque a nadie, ellos se me tiraron encima y tuve que ponerlos en su lugar.- contesto Inuyasha.

- Ponerlos en su lugar, dos de ellos están en el hospital, eres un demente.

- Fhe, ellos son unos debiluchos que no aguantan nada.

- Bueno aclarado esto, podemos irnos ¿verdad?- dijo Inu Taisho.

- Yo te dejaría aquí un par de días para que escarmentaras, pero por respeto a tu padre te dejare ir con una advertencia.

- Haz lo que quieras.- dijo el ojidorado.

Bankotsu meneo la cabeza exasperado.

- Lárgate de una vez.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Es mi hija y exijo que me la entreguen!

- Pero Señor su hija acaba de ingresar con varias heridas en su espalda aun no puede llevársela, debe permanecer aquí por lo menos un par de horas más.

Sota Higurashi había averiguado el lugar donde estaba su hija y sin perder tiempo había ido a buscarla, ahora mantenía una discusión con un de los enfermeros de la clínica.

- No le estoy pidiendo su reporte medico lo único que quiero es que me diga donde esta para que pueda llevármela.

- Pero señor, su hija debe estar bien atendida y...

- Esta insinuando que no puedo cuidar de mi propia hija, quiero hablar con el encargado.

- No, pero...

- Nada de peros o me entregan a mi hija o sabrán de lo que soy capaz

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hoyo entro rápidamente a la habitación de Kagome sumamente agitado.

- ¿Que es lo que ocurre? Hoyo ¿te sientes mal?- pregunto Sango

- El padre de la señorita esta aquí, esta muy enojado y exige verla

- ¿Mi padre?

- Si, por mas que le dijimos que aun no estas en condiciones, él insiste quiere llevarte ahora mismo.

- No podemos permitirlo, Inuyasha y Miroku aun no han regresado- Sango medito un momento y dijo- Hoyo dile que tienes que realizarle unos estudios

- Pero ya le realizamos todos los necesarios y..

- No importa, dile que en una hora puede regresar por ella

Hoyo quedo observándola unos instantes sin comprender demasiado, lo único que tenia claro era que si debía mentir para ayudar a la Señorita Kagome lo aria, asintió firmemente y salió de la habitación.

- Pero Sango que es lo que pretendes hacer, si mi padre descubre la mentira, Hoyo la pasara muy mal.

Kagome aun continuaba hablando cuando Sango puso alrededor de su cuello una capa, abrió la ventana que daba al jardín y comenzó a salir por ella.

- ¿Pero que haces?, Te harás daño.

- Shhh- dijo Sango antes de salir por la ventana- voy por los muchachos, tu té quedas aquí y si alguien viene finge que duermes.

Antes de darle tiempo a que protestara nuevamente su amiga se había ido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡¿Dónde esta mi hija?!- Sota sé encontraba en la clínica nuevamente para llevarse a su hija pero al llegar le informaron que su hija ya no se encontraba en la clínica

- Calma señor, por favor esto es una clínica hay enfermos aquí.

- Me importa muy poco, lo único que quiero es llevarme a mi hija.

- Pero señor le he dicho de todas las formas posibles que la señorita Kagome Higurashi ha sido dada de alta de esta clínica.

- ¿con la autorización de quien?

- Yo pues, yo no lo sé, señor.

- Como que no sabe son ustedes unos ineptos, pero esto no se quedara así, ahora mismo voy a reportar esto en la policía.

Salió de la clínica dando un terrible portazo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha y Miroku se encontraban en una habitación de hotel no muy lejos de la clínica.

- ¿Que es lo que harás ahora Inuyasha?, Sabes que si su padre se entera que te la llevaste de la clínica sin su autorización te enviaran a la cárcel por secuestro.

- ¿Y que pretendías? Que la dejara para que la llevaran donde esa desquiciada mujer.

- No pero, es su padre no creo que la exponga a ningún peligro

- Eso no lo sabemos y no voy a arriesgar a Kagome para comprobarlo.

- Pero entiende que tarde o temprano nos encontraran esta cuidad es muy pequeña...

- Cállate no necesito de tus sermones, déjame pensar.

- La policía té esta buscando- dijo rápidamente InuTaisho al mismo tiempo que ingresaba a la habitación.

- Te lo dije, ahora te arrestaran y seguramente enviaran a la señorita a un convento.

- No, yo mismo acusare a su padre con las autoridades por malos tratos.

- Eso no servirá de nada hijo, la persona que la agredió no fue su padre.

- Pero...

- No, Inuyasha tu padre tiene razón, su padre tiene todos los derechos sobre ella hasta que se case y aunque él fuera quien la maltrata, no olvides que Sota Higurashi es uno de los hombres más ricos de este país

- Huiré con ella y no nos encontraran.

- No digas tonterías con las influencias de ese hombre en menos de dos horas los tendrían de regreso

- Hijo lo mejor es que intentemos hablar con él, quizás podamos convencerlo que deje que cuidemos de la muchacha hasta que su tía se recupere de su enfermedad

- Ya les he dicho que no pienso arriesgar a Kagome, ahora cállense y dejen que piense, algo se me tiene que ocurrir.

- No, Inuyasha no mas locuras, eres mi amigo y te respaldare en lo que sea, pero no podemos involucrar a tu padre o Sango en esto cualquier juez nos enviaría a la cárcel sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Eso es, Miroku eres un genio- Miroku lo miro algo descolocado – Padre dime aun eres amigo del Juez Taqueda.

Inutaisho asintió

- Excelente necesito que lo traigas hasta aquí y que tenga listo todo lo necesario para redactar un importante documento.

- ¿Pero que idea descabellada se te ha ocurrido esta vez?

Inuyasha no contesto nada, salió de la habitación dejando a su padre y a Miroku con la interrogante.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Toc, Toc- llamaban a la puerta de Kagome.

- Pasa Sango

Inuyasha entro a la habitación que habían dispuesto para Kagome y Sango era muy amplia con dos grandes ventanales que daban a la calle, un mueble con un gran espejo y en centro una cama grande adornada con delicadas cortinas, la muchacha se encontraba sentada en la punta de la cama vestida con un sencillo vestido con pequeñas flores muy suelto para no ejercer presión en su espalda

- Perdón Inuyasha, pense que era Sango.

El muchacho sonrío cerro la puerta tras de si con llave, necesitaba que hablaran sin ser interrumpidos.

- Descuida, dime ¿cómo te sientes?- dijo aproximándose a la cama

- Bien muchas gracias- le dirigió una leve mirada al muchacho para luego perder su vista a través de los grandes ventanales- la vista es preciosa este lugar es muy bonito

- No tanto como tu- susurro el muchacho acercándose mas a ella.

Kagome enrojeció levemente y para Inuyasha sé transformo en una visión perfecta.

- Yo...- dijo la chica- muchas gracias- el muchacho la miro sin comprender a que se refería- por lo que hiciste por mi, rescatarme, muchas gracias.

El chico sonrío y se acerco aun mas a ella para susurrarle cerca del oído

- Ya te lo dije, iría hasta el infierno por ti.

El sonrojo en la muchacha se intensifico tanto que podía mimetizarce con el cobertor color vino que cubría la cama.

- Yo, yo muchas grac... - pero antes que pudiera decir algo mas Inuyasha puso un dedo en su boca impidiendo que dijera una palabra más.

- No necesitas darme las gracias, además lo hice mas por mí que por ti, si tu me dejas donde encontrare otra señorita que cocine tan bien.

Kagome sonrío ampliamente ante el comentario.

- Te ves muy bonita cuando sonríes- puso la mano en la mejilla de Kagome y comenzó a acariciarla, mientras ella cerraba los ojos- tu piel es muy suave- acerco su nariz a su cuello y aspiro provocando un escalofrío – y tu aroma embriagante

Tomo con amabas manos su rostro y se acerco a ella para besarla.

- Kagome, no sé que hiciste, pero me estas volviendo loco.

La muchacha no podía ni quería emitir palabra alguna simplemente necesitaba dejarse llevar

Por las sensaciones que le provocaba Inuyasha.

Sus labios estaban casi juntos...

- Inuyasha.. - grito alguien del otro lado de la puerta- Inuyasha- volvió a gritar- Inuyasha abre la puerta que ya llego el Señor Takeda

Inuyasha se contuvo de maldecir, beso la mejilla de Kagome se puso de pie y abrió la puerta.

- Por que te encierras, primero se te ocurre mandar llamar a un Juez y luego no respondes a...- se detuvo para ver detrás de Inuyasha, que dentro de la habitación se encontraba Kagome - ¿Pero que estaban haciendo aquí los dos solos? - pregunto con diversión

- Inuyasha percibió el tono malicioso en que lo pregunto lo empujo fuera y cerro la puerta tras de sí.

- ¡Cállate libidinoso!, ¿Dónde esta el juez?

- Esta en la recepción quieres que le diga que suba o que bajaras cuando te desocupes- dijo al mismo tiempo que guiñaba un ojo.

- Eres un idiota, dile que suba en un par de minutos, también trae a Sango y a mi padre

- Pero... tan rápido, al menos necesitas media hora, eres un super hombre, pero no creo que puedas en un par de min. - El dialogo de Miroku se vio interrumpido por un coscorrón propinado por Inuyasha.

- Cállate, solo quiero hablar unos momentos con Kagome, ahora lárgate.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta de la habitación y antes de cerrarla pudo escuchar claramente.

- Inuyasha eres mi héroe, amigo no me decepciones.

Inuyasha maldijo entre dientes y cerro de un portazo, primero debía hablar un par de cosas con Kagome pero luego se encargaría de su muy querido amigo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una hora después dentro de la habitación Kagome, Inuyasha, Inu Taisho Sango, Miroku y el señor Takeda (un hombre de estatura mediana maduro cabello negro algo encanecido, formalmente vestido, era el antiguo abogado de la familia Taisho ahora un importante juez del Estado) se encontraba redactando un documento en un libro de actas.

- Esto es muy irregular Taisho, jamas pense redactar este tipo de documento tan aprisa, realmente esta juventud es muy distinta a la nuestra, antes debíamos esperar años para hacerlo.

- Si, pero son jóvenes y están enamorados- Inu Taisho sonrío dirigiéndole una mirada de complicidad a su amigo- sé que esto va en contra de nuestras normas, pero lo prefiero a que huyan juntos.

- Pues si, lo más importante es la felicidad de los hijos- dijo el jurista con aire soñador.

En un rincón de la habitación Sango y Kagome conversaban casi en susurros.

- No sé Sango, Inuyasha dice que es lo único que podemos hacer pero no sé, no me gustaría que perdiera la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien mas por atarse a mí. No, lo mejor es que detengamos todo esto.

- Acaso estas loca, si tu padre te encuentra luego de todo lo que hice voy a la cárcel y tú de seguro a un monasterio en el Tíbet.

- Pero, no me gustaría que...

- Shhh- la callo- Ni una palabra mas mira si tu no estuvieras enamorada - dijo provocando un sonrojo en su amiga- detendría todo esto y huiríamos sin pensarlo dos veces, pero si te gusta aprovecha la oportunidad que te da la vida, a mi ese sujeto no me agrada, pero se porto muy bien contigo y además te ofrece un buen futuro, yo no podré protegerte de tu padre, pero el si podrá hacerlo.

- Sí, pero aun así...

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la voz gruesa del Juez Takeda

- Inuyasha Taisho y Kagome Higurashi, por favor acérquense.

Ambos se miraron, Inuyasha avanzo hacia ella entrelazo su mano con la suya y la acerco al pequeño escritorio que habían acondicionado para uso del jurista.

Inuyasha noto el nerviosismo de Kagome su mano temblaba dentro de la suya.

- Que ocurre dijo él, ¿no quieres?

- Yo, yo.- Titubeo ella volteando hacia atrás para ver a su amiga- yo no quiero

Inuyasha sintió que una brisa helada atravesaba su pecho al escuchar esas palabras.

- Pero ¿por qué?, Si tu dijiste que... acaso ¿no me quieres?, Sé que tengo muchos defectos pero si té quedas conmigo, puedo cambiar.- algo esta muy mal dentro de Inuyasha él, le había propuesto a Kagome una solución para salvarla de su padre y de su tía pero por que se sentía como si en verdad el que estuviera siendo salvado fuera él.

- Yo sé lo que dije Inuyasha, pero...

- ¡¿Pero que?!... - se exaspero el muchacho.

- No quiero que pierdas tu oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien mas por mi causa, no valgo tan...

Inuyasha la silencio con una seña.

- ¿Tu me quieres?- pregunto de repente, ella lo miro pero no respondió nada solo dirigió la mirada al suelo- responde- la tomo del mentón, he hizo que la mirara- Kagome ¿tu me quieres?

Ella se perdió en sus ojos dorados y asintió casi sin pensarlo dos veces. El suspiro aliviado no supo cuanto hasta ese momento pero necesitaba que ella lo quisiera, lo necesitaba con desesperación.

- Entonces- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Kagome y la ponía bajo su brazo- no hay mas problemas, por favor Señor Takeda, proceda.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- La habitación de Inuyasha Taisho, por favor.

- No podemos dar información sobre ninguno de nuestros...

- Es un asunto oficial mas le vale cooperar conmigo o usted acompañara al señor Taisho en prisión.

El Recepcionista les indico rápido las escaleras para que subieran

- Habitación doscientos tres, señor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Firme aquí señorita- Indico el señor Takeda.

Kagome le dio una ultima mirada a Inuyasha, dándole una ultima oportunidad para que se arrepintiera, pero simplemente sonrío.

Firmo, entrego la pluma y luego fue el turno de Sango y Miroku.

- Ahora los testigos.- todos firmaron y el juez finalmente dijo- por el poder que han envestido en mi, yo los declaro marido y mujer, Señor Taisho puede besar a la novia.

Kagome lo miro negando con la cabeza como diciendo que no seria necesario que lo hiciera pero antes de que pudiera objetar Inuyasha la tomo de las mejillas y la beso apasionadamente.

Los labios de Kagome eran lo mas dulce que había probado jamas y las sensaciones que provocaban aquel roce eran indescriptibles, ella estaba en las nubes, besar a Inuyasha era el equivalente a tocas el cielo con las manos, les hubiera gustado seguir así pero...

Fuertes ruidos se escuchaban en la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡Les ordeno que abran esta puerta!- se escucho una voz tras ella.

Inuyasha se separo de Kagome y la puso tras él, Miroku hizo lo mismo con Sango.

Un fuerte golpe tiro abajo la puerta.

El primero en entrar fue el padre de Kagome seguido de Bankotsu y diez oficiales armados

- ¡Ese, ese es el hombre que secuestro a mi hija!- dijo señalando a Inuyasha- ¡arréstenlo!

CONTINUARA...

N/A: Hola pues que tal una boda y un beso todo en un combo. Que les ha parecido he tardado esta vez por que " mi inspiración ha salido volando por la ventana" (palabras inmortales de Debora Anabel), sé muy bien lo que va en cada capitulo, lo que va a pasar pero me cuesta llegar a ello, en fin mi récord 26 paginas espero no se hayan aburrido.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman el trabajo de leer y comentar mi fic. Especialmente a:

TrisChiba: Pues el beso llego con boda incluida, fue pequeño pero el próximo será mejor.

FernandaiK26: Pues no mate a Kaede pero salve a Kagome e Inuyasha, perdón la demora.

Danesa-19: Pues si jeje soy muy mala siempre las dejo en suspenso pero espero que este capitulo te halla gustado más.

Dyelbi: Feliz año para ti también, bueno con respecto a lo de Urasue uno cuando tiene miedo tiende a cometer errores, pero gracias a eso Inuyasha pudo salvar a Kagome.

Kisa-Chan-Sohma: pues no murieron y si esa bruja Kaede es bien rencorosa.

Nere: Que bueno que te guste cada vez más.

Noeh: Bien me ha fallado algo la inspiración pero creo que tengo aun un par de cosas para los capítulos siguientes, descuida sé bien como seguiré la historia.

Peko-Chan: Bueno en este capitulo avance bastante, espero te halla gustado.

Aline-Greenslive: Me alegra que te guste y si tengo el gran defecto de escribir con horrores ortográficos pero estoy intentando mejorar, siéntete libre de corregir lo que quieras. Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario y bienvenida espero me sigas leyendo.

Clavi.cs: aun no hay declaración con todas las letras, pero bueno faltan aclarar un par de cosas feliz año a ti también.

Akari-dark: Muchas gracias por las porras para poner la continuación, espero te halla gustado.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y COMENTAR MI FIC. NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO TITULADO: EN LA POBREZA Y EN LA RIQUEZA...

DEBORA ANABEL


	19. Chapter 19 el dia despues

Los personajes que conforman esta historia no son míos y no pretendo ganar dinero con esta historia, solo es un pasatiempo, así que no me demanden, esta historia esta pensada y escrita por Debora Anabel para fans. De INUYASHAXKAGOME

La clasificación de esta historia aun esta pendiente diría que es M

A quien me recuerdas

Inuyasha ha amado mucho a una joven mujer, al volver de un viaje se entera que ha desaparecido cegado por el dolor se niega al mundo, hasta que es necesitado por alguien tal vez con un destino más miserable que el suyo.

Esta historia esta ambientada en la época antigua es decir, caballos carruajes, pero sin olvidar algunos objetos de modernidad, los primeros teléfonos, telégrafos, autos.

"..." PENSAMIENTOS

- DIALOGOS-

&&&&& CAMBIO DE ESCENA

/NOTA DE AUTORA/ N/A

//// FLASHBACK////

Capitulo IXX : El día después.

Los labios de Kagome eran lo mas dulce que había probado jamas y las sensaciones que provocaban aquel roce eran indescriptibles, ella estaba en las nubes, besar a Inuyasha era el equivalente a tocas el cielo con las manos, les hubiera gustado seguir así pero...

Fuertes ruidos se escuchaban en la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡Les ordeno que abran esta puerta!- se escucho una voz tras ella.

Inuyasha se separo de Kagome y la puso tras él, Miroku hizo lo mismo con Sango.

Un fuerte golpe tiro abajo la puerta.

El primero en entrar fue el padre de Kagome seguido de Bankotsu y diez oficiales armados

- ¡Ese, ese es el hombre que secuestro a mi hija!- dijo señalando a Inuyasha- ¡arréstenlo!

&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Exijo que esta unión incestuosa sea disuelta!- grito Sota Higurashi, los presentes lo observaron desconcertados

- No sabia que, el señor Taisho fuera familiar directo de la Señorita Higurashi- afirmo el juez alarmado - Esto es una aberración Taisho ¿por qué no me lo dijo? en mis años de jurista y de amigo suyo jamas pense que usted...

- Un momento- dijo Inutaisho- mi muchacho y Kagome no son parientes

- ¿Pero entonces...? – cuestiono el juez

- Fue el prometido de mi pequeña Kikio, podría decirse que son hermanos - intervino Kaede.

- Señora con el mayor de mis respetos, ese pensamiento es lo más tonto que he escuchado, esta visto que los jóvenes se quieren.

- Pero el matrimonio no contó con mi aprobación- dijo Sota

- Lo sé señor, pero esto es algo que no podemos disolver el matrimonio no es cosa de juego

- No se ha consumado puede disolverse- intervino Kaede

Kagome desde un rincón escuchaba todo esperando la condena mortal.

Desde hacia varias horas que se encontraba en la oficina de Bankotsu, su padre, su tía, el padre de Inuyasha, el juez que los caso y el mismo Bankotsu dentro con ella.

Inuyasha permanecía fuera con Miroku y Sango.

Luego de la intromisión de su padre en la habitación del hotel donde se casaran horas atrás todos fueron detenidos, bajo ¿qué cargos?. Aun no sabían.

El Señor Higurashi estaba tratando por todos los medios de anular la unión entre los recién casados y llevarse a su hija. ¿El motivo?. Solo él lo sabia.

Lo extraño para Kagome era que en el pasado su padre nunca pareció tener interés en tenerla cerca, ¿a qué venia ahora esa necedad de llevársela?, Después dé la muerte de su madre jamas pareció interesarse por su bienestar, ¿por qué hacia todo esto?

Por un instante abrigo la esperanza de que su padre admitiera, al saberla perdida, que era importante para él, pero descarto la idea, si la quisiera le preocuparía saber su postura sobre el matrimonio, su opinión y el ni siquiera se molestaba en verla.

El grito de su padre la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Si, es cierto ¡aun no es un matrimonio legal exijo...!

- No estamos hablando de las normas eclesiásticas, estamos hablando de un matrimonio por las leyes civiles y en este caso la única solución es el divorcio.

Algunos de los presentes se llevaron la mano a la boca, como si el solo hecho de contemplar la idea fuera aberrante

El divorcio no estaba bien visto en los altos círculos sociales.

- No, exijo que sea disuelto no podemos enlodar el nombre de nuestra familia con algo semejante

- Es imposible- dijo el Juez- no podemos disolverlo, aquí nadie fue obligado.

- Aunque podría haber un a solución- Bankotsu quien había permanecido callado finalmente hablo y se giro a Kagome- Si, la señorita acepta declarar que fue obligada quizás consiga la indulgencia de la corte, nada conmueve mas a un juez que una dama en desgracia.

Todos miraron al Juez, quien solo pudo asentir de mala gana.

- Si eso, ¡Kagome declarara que fue obligada!

- Pero padre yo... yo no fui obligada- titubeo.

- Calla muchacha insolente y has caso a tu padre, o quieres conocer mas de mis métodos de persuasión- dijo Kaede mientras presionaba con fuerza sus dedos en la espalda de Kagome provocándole corrientes de dolor

- No, por favor- gimió Kagome con horror

- Entonces señor Bankotsu, quiero que redacte una denuncia formal contra el señor Taisho.

- Pero ¿qué esta diciendo Higurashi? Mi hijo no cometió crimen alguno.

- Usted mejor no intervenga, si el honor de su familia estuviera en peligro como el mío estoy seguro, actuaría de la misma manera.

Inutaisho se cruzo de brazos estaba a punto de abrir la puerta e irse cuando se fijo en la muchacha parecía tan asustada que no pudo dejarla sola, ella también era parte de su familia, no podía abandonarla.

Discutieron sobre el contenido de la denuncia hasta que estuvo lista.

El señor Higurashi y Kaede aprobaron el documento.

- Ahora firma- Sota tomo de un brazo a Kagome y la aproximo al escritorio de un tirón.

Kagome lo miro asustada, le aterraba el hecho de volver a convivir con su tía, le aterraba pensar en una vida sola, sacudió su cabeza estaba siendo demasiado egoísta que seria de Inuyasha si ella firmaba esa denuncia

- ¡Firma! - grito- tu tía y yo no tenemos todo el día

Su padre puso la pluma en su mano y tiro de su brazo hasta colocarlo en la línea punteada.

- Firma- repitió presionando su mano con fuerza

- Por favor señor le esta haciendo daño- dijo Bankotsu, Sota arrugo el ceño, la soltó con brusquedad y se paro tras ella

Kagome miro a Bankotsu con agradecimiento

- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué le pasara a Inuyasha cuando firme?- se atrevió a preguntar finalmente.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, firma y vámonos de aquí- exigió su padre.

- No, esta bien – concilio Bankotsu- él será encerrado y enjuiciado por secuestro abuso y...

- ¿Es posible que valla a la cárcel?

Bankotsu asintió

- Tal vez una condena corta, un año o menos si se porta bien- leyó la preocupación en el rostro de la muchacha- pero no se aflija con sus contactos en una par de semanas estará fuera

Kagome bajo el rostro tragando con dificultad los nudos que se habían formado en su garganta, ¡no!, No podía llorar ahora, levanto el rostro.

No, ni una semana, ni un día preso por ayudarla, él no podía pagar por su culpa, tenia que ayudarlo aunque eso significara una golpiza peor a la anterior.

Se arrepentía de haber aceptado ayuda de Inuyasha, pero nada se podía hacer solo afrontarlo con valentía.

- No firmare- dijo con convicción.

- ¿Pero que esta diciendo?- la sujeto de los hombros y la zamarreo- ¡No ensuciaras el nombre de esta familia con tu conducta de prostituta!

- Perdona padre –levanto la vista y miro directo a sus ojos - ya no enlodare tu nombre, de hora en adelante soy una Taisho, ninguna responsabilidad te ata a mí.

- ¡Pequeña mal nacida!- levanto la mano para abofetear a su hija pero fue interceptada por Inutaisho.

- Hágalo si le place, golpéeme pero nunca levantare un dedo en contra de mi esposo.

Kagome enfrento su mirada dura y fría. ¿Por qué?, Era la única pregunta en su mente, ¿por qué me odias padre? ¿Por que tu?. A su mente llegaron miles de recuerdos en su infancia, él no era así, entonces ¿por qué?

Como si hubiera entendido la pregunta que Kagome quería formularle bajo la vista se soltó del agarre de Inutaisho.

- En algo tiene razón niña, de ahora en adelante tu ya no eres mi responsabilidad- volteo a Inutaisho- Le ofrecí la oportunidad de sacarla de la vida de su hijo pero no quiso tomarla, esa muchacha esta maldita, maldita como su madre- sus ojos resplandecieron- y esa maldición los destruirá como me destruyo a mí.

- No se altere por favor, como ella dijo usted no tiene responsabilidades así que, por favor déjela.

Sota les dedico a todos una mirada de desdén a todos los presentes, giro el picaporte y abrió la puerta para que pasara Kaede.

Pero antes de atravesarla le dirigió unas ultimas palabras a Kagome.

- Siéntete satisfecha muchacha, lograste tener todo lo que querías, todo lo que pertenecía a mi Kikio, pero aunque pasen cien años ese hombre solo vera en ti el reflejo de mi niña, no eres mas que un retrato ambulante, crees tenerlo todo y te sientes muy importante al ser una Taisho- río – no tienes nada, por que ese hombre nunca la olvidara, siempre serás la otra.

Tomo la sombrilla que descansaba a un lado del escritorio y atravesó la puerta.

Bankotsu miro a Kagome con pena, estaba seguro que no merecía aquellas palabras, nadie las merecía eran demasiado duras.

Se acerco a ella para brindarle consuelo le ofreció un pañuelo pero ella simplemente refregó sus ojos con fuerza impidiendo que corrieran las lagrimas.

Agradeció al joven el detalle, se giro a la ventana y observo a través de ella como caía el sol en el horizonte.

Bankotsu quiso empezar con ella una conversación para alegrarla un poco, pero que podía decirle para que se sintiera mejor.

Inutaisho lo observo e indico con una seña que lo mejor era no molestarla todos se dirigieron rumbo a la puerta dejando a la muchacha con sus muchos pensamientos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Están tardando demasiado, voy a entrar.

- Inuyasha toma asiento, no provoques mas problemas

- Yo no provoque ningún problema Miroku.

- A no- levanto una ceja y cruzo los brazos- entonces podrías decirme quien la casi secuestro de un hospital, la llevo a un hotel y casi la forzó a casarse

- Yo no la forcé

- Pero tampoco tenia demasiadas opciones o ¿sí?

- Fue por su bien.

- Si también por su bien golpeaste a todos esos policías y provocaste que nos detuvieran a todos, finalizo señalando la esposa que sostenía una de sus muñecas.

- Bah, ellos se lo buscaron.

- Alcanzaba con que les explicaras que ya estaban casados, tú los golpeaste antes de decir nada, eres un cavernícola.

- Y tú eres un idiota- enfrento a Miroku enseñando los dientes y lo mismo hizo Miroku.

- Basta los dos esta conversación no tiene sentido, debería darles vergüenza, Kagome esta sola hay dentro y ustedes pierden el tiempo en peleas de mercado son unos idiotas- dijo Sango quien estaba harta de escucharlos.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron allí no había perdido la vista de la puerta tras la que estaba su amiga, estaba muy preocupada por ella

- Tranquila Sango, te aseguro que la señorita esta muy bien, además su padre esta allí y no creo que quiera perjudicarla.

- Esa no es ninguna garantía- Miroku observo a Inuyasha quien miraba a Sango fijamente- Su padre tampoco la quiere, ¿verdad?- pregunto Inuyasha a Sango.

Ella giro su vista a la pared.

- El no siempre fue así, pero desde que murió su esposa- su mirada reflejaba melancolía- bueno... todo cambio.

- Pero cuando visitaba a Kikio él se comportaba muy bien con ella.

- Con Kikio- afirmo- pero siempre fue muy frío con Kagome, creo que él, ni siquiera soportaba verla.

- Pero ¿por qué?- pregunto Miroku

Inuyasha también parecía muy interesado por la respuesta.

- Bueno, no estoy segura pero creo que es por...

La puerta de la oficina de Bankotsu sé abrió y cerro fuertemente provocando que interrumpieran su conversación.

Sota Higurashi y Kaede aparecieron frente a ellos.

Aun encadenados los presentes se pusieron de pie.

Sota se paro frente a Inuyasha.

Apretó el puño y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar el ojidorado lo estrello contra su cara.

Inuyasha reacciono segundos después, levanto su puño contra Sota pero fue detenido por la voz de Miroku.

- ¡No!, Inuyasha solo lo empeoraras las cosas, no puedes hacerlo.

- ¿Que dices?, Él me golpeo primero.

- Mira a tu alrededor y dime ¿quienes de todas estas personas declararan a tu favor?

Muchos eran policías que habían sido golpeados por Inuyasha y otros tantos que recordaban las épocas en que el ojidorado permanecía encerrado por días por sus innumerables escándalos y borracheras.

- Tu y Sango lo aran.- afirmo

- ¿Y quien creerá en la palabra de dos criminales? ¿Ah?, Por que si té fijas la señorita y yo tenemos esposas.

- Maldición- mascullo entre dientes

Higurashi se dirigió nuevamente a él.

- Eres un estúpido muchacho, pero finalmente me alegro que haya ocurrido así, muy pronto te arrepentirás de haber ayudado a esa furcia.

Antes de que pudiera recibir respuesta alguna se alejo de él.

- Eres un maldito, Kikio debe estas llorando donde quiera que este, la traicionaste de la manera más vil.- dijo Kaede

Inuyasha sintió una punzada profunda de culpa

No me veas así, nunca la amaste por eso la traicionaste eres una basura- lo escupió- si no estuviera muerta, la matarías con esto, animal.

Avanzo hacia donde estaba Sota tomo su brazo y ambos salieron de la estación de policía.

Inuyasha penso contestarle, ponerla en su lugar. ¿Quién era ella para juzgarlo? Una lunática que gozaba golpeando a los inocentes, pero por algún motivo las palabras se paralizaron en su garganta.

La sola mención de Kikio lo llevaba a una época que no quería recordar, una época en la que él parecía mas muerto que su novia. La época en la que él era tan solo un cadáver ambulante.

Pasara lo que pasara no quería volver allí.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Señorita Sango, usted y el caballero Miroku pueden irse, pero usted señor Taisho deberá pasar dos días aquí.

- Pero ¿por qué?- pregunto Inuyasha- fueron retirados los cargos en mi contra.

- ¡¿Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar?! - grito Bankotsu- dejaste fuera de servicio a diez de mis mejores hombres, agradece a la señorita Kagome que no te deje toda una semana

- Si, como sea – respondió el ojidorado.- quiero verla.

- ¿A quien? – pregunto el policía

- A mi esposa, a quien más.

- Eso no será posible.

- ¿Que dices?, Es mi esposa y tengo todo el derecho de verla.

- Por supuesto Taisho, pero existe un pequeño problemita- dijo esbozando una sonrisa- el horario de visitas acaba de terminar y bueno lamentablemente no es posible.

- Pero es mi esposa y...

- Es una lastima, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto reglas son reglas.

- Eres un idiota, solo te portas así por que no pudiste conquistar a Kagome, pero no importa tengo toda la vida para disfrutarla- finalizo triunfal Inuyasha.

Bankotsu se contuvo a duras penas para no estrangularlo, no podía permitirse perder la cabeza frente a sus hombres y menos por un Idiota niño mimado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Kagome!- grito Sango al entrar en la mansión de Inuyasha.- ¡Kagome!- volvió a gritar.

Bankotsu dijo que Kagome se había marchado a casa, pero con las palabras de su padre, estaba segura que solo podía ir a casa de Inuyasha.

La llamo varias veces pero parecía no estar allí, una oleada de preocupación se apodero de ella donde más podría estar, Kaede podrían habérsela llevado de nuevo o quizás bandidos, su mente se disparo con las teorías más ridículas, pero todas parecían muy posibles en su mente.

- Miroku, ella no esta aquí ¿y si le paso algo?, vamos al pueblo, a casa de Kaede, a los puertos. - el muchacho sonrío - que le parece tan gracioso, Kagome podría ser ahora víctima de muchos peligros y usted se ríe de mi, es un idiota ya decía yo que no podía confiar en usted para nada...

- Tranquilícese mi bella dama, la señorita esta aquí.

- ¿Se burla de mí?, la llame varias veces y no me responde, ¿trata de tomarme el pelo?

Miroku se acerco a ella endureció el rostro y la tomo por los hombros, Sango sé sintió nerviosa de pronto, estaba segura que él diría algo sumamente importante.

- No cabe duda que... – dijo el muchacho seriamente- cuando se enoja, se ve usted más bonita... - finalizo sonriente-

La chica lucho un par de segundos con sus muchos sentimientos la mayoría de rencor e ira, ese sujeto era un "¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!", Grito su mente segundos antes de propinarle una sonora bofetada.

- ¿Sango?- dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la sala, provocando que esta se girara.

- ¡Kagome! - avanzo la distancia que la separaba de su amiga y se abrazo a ella.- me alegra tanto que estés bien

La pelinegra observo a Miroku por encima del hombro de su amiga como preguntándole el motivo del comportamiento de su amiga.

Él tal solo sonrío, cerro los ojos y meneo la cabeza como respondiendo que no ocurría nada importante.

- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por que no contestabas?- pregunto atropelladamente

- Estaba en la cocina

- ¿Y por que no me contestabas?, sabes bien que me preocupo por ti, no hagas esas cosas.

- Perdón Sango es que hace un par de días que no veía a Shikon y Hanyo, estaba jugando con ellos en el patio.

- ¿Por que no nos esperaste? sabias que nos liberarían en ese momento por que no te quedaste, eres una inconsciente ¿por que regresaste sola?, te pudo pasar algo.

La preocupación de Sango parecía excesiva pero con lo vivido días pasados, era muy comprensible.

- Lo sé, perdón es que quería preparar un par de cosas, para Inuyasha me dijo Bankotsu que lo retendría dos días, pense, que necesitara un par de cosas y algo para comer.

- ¿De verdad? - pregunto Sango

- Claro- sonrío

Esa respuesta era casi la verdad, el casi era por que después de las palabras de su padre y en especial de su tía se sentía demasiado insegura con respecto a Inuyasha. Tal vez él estaba arrepentido de haberla ayudado de haber accedido a formar parte de su vida.

Aunque horas atrás estaba dispuesta a disolver su matrimonio para que el no tuviera problemas, ahora no lo estaba, prefirió irse rápido sin verlo, no quería que le dijera que ya no la quería a su lado, que se arrepentía de haberla ayudado.

La sola idea le provocaba debilidad, aunque de todas formas si su matrimonio no terminaba ahora, algún día terminaría, en parte su tía tenia razón, él amaba a Kikio y ella no llenaría nunca el espacio que dejo.

Por eso se había ido rápidamente quería conservar su matrimonio falso lo más posible quería sentirse parte de su vida al menos por un par días más.

La voz de Sango la trajo de regreso.

- Pero yo la llevare, es muy tarde para que estés sola por hay.

- Pero ...

- Nada de peros, tu no iras y es asunto concluido

Kagome estaba apunto de argumentar algo mas cuando fue interrumpida por el joven tras ellas.

- Si me permiten bellas damas- dijo con una reverencia- yo puedo ser su emisario en esta peligrosa misión, les prometo que aunque me enfrente a asaltantes y secuestradores estregare todo y regresare con bien.

- Si Kagome, enviémoslo de todas formas si muere no será demasiada perdida, te aseguro nadie lo extrañara.

El muchacho hizo un gesto gracioso como si le hubieran atravesado el corazón con una espada, las palabras de la castaña.

- Sango no digas eso, el joven Miroku es alguien muy importante y fundamental en nuestras vidas.

- Si claro, fundamental como una joroba- agrego Sango.

- Pero amiga...

- Descuide señorita, del odio al amor hay un paso, solo debo esperar un poco mas para que ella se arroje a mis brazos.

- Pues señor, será mejor que tenga un muy cómodo asiento para esperar, por que lea mis labios eso nunca pasara.

- Bien Sanguito sigue así, creo que ya siento el amor.

- ¡UYYY!- bufo -, es Usted un idiota sin remedio- dijo la muchacha antes de perderse rumbo a la cocina alegando que todo se quemaría si seguían perdiendo el tiempo con las idioteces del muchacho.

Kagome simplemente suspiro.

- Usted realmente disfruta molestándola, ¿verdad?

- Como no tiene idea.

- No le recomiendo que haga eso, o ella lo odiara, Sango es muy rencorosa, podría llegar a detestarlo realmente.

El rostro del muchacho reflejo un par de segundos melancolía.

- Eso espero- dijo convicción.

- ¿Acaso pretende que ella lo odie?

- Si despierto algún sentimiento en ella estaré muy conforme, aunque sea odio.

Kagome permaneció un par de segundos sin pronunciar palabra

- ¿Le gusta Sango?

Sonrío románticamente.

- Usted no es la única que sufre por amor, solo que algunos tenemos menos posibilidades que otros

- No diga eso estoy segura que si se esfuerza...

- No crea que no lo haré pero a veces es simplemente imposible, como tratar de construir un castillo en el aire.

- ¿El nunca me amara verdad...?

Kagome bajo la cabeza apesadumbrada.

Dijo de pronto como si lo hubiera dicho Miroku sobre él, fuera en verdad de ella. Su situación con Inuyasha.

- Yo no he dicho eso, pero usted debe esforzarse también déjeme decirle que mi amigo es un hueso muy duro de roer, pero creo tiene una debilidad que ni el mismo sabe que tiene, ¿quiere que se la cuente? – la chica asintió- bien pero es un secreto- se aproximo a su oreja- la debilidad de Inuyasha es usted

Lo que dijo provoco que Kagome se sonrojara.

Se miraron y sonrieron, ambos debían esforzarse.

- Hacemos un buen par ¿no cree?- dijo la muchachada

- Ya lo creo que si- dijo con diversión- ¿que le parece si abandonamos a esos dos ingratos y huimos juntos?

- Todo seria más fácil verdad, saberse correspondido.

- Quizás, pero no creo que tendría buen sabor, el amor que no se gana no se valora. Si conseguimos nuestro amor lo valoraremos por siempre.

- Entonces creo que lo logremos o no seremos dichosos, por que viviremos nuestra vida con intensidad.

- Si- afirmo el chico- ¿sabe que más es intenso?

- ¿Qué?- pregunto la chica con aire romántico.

- El hambre que me consume

La muchacha lo miro un par de segundos y comenzó a reír.

- Perdone usted es verdad, ¿qué le parece si vamos a comer?

- Me parece perfecto.

Ambos caminaron rumbo a la cocina.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era un lugar hermoso donde pasar la tarde, un gigantesco árbol de cerezos en el centro del bosque, la luz del sol se atravesaba por medio de las hojas, pero su calidez no era agobiante, por el contrario la brisa que corría contrastaba tan bien que hacia el lugar ideal para descansar.

Inuyasha se encontraba durmiendo bajo la sombra de aquel frondoso árbol, su rostro reflejaba una infinita paz, le hubiera agradado continuar inmerso en ella pero una suave voz lo fue trayendo de regreso.

- Inuyasha, Inuyasha- repetía la voz.

Él abrió lentamente los ojos la luz del sol impedía que viera con nitidez la figura que se acercaba que lo llamaba

- Inuyasha, ni creas que te quedaras allí sin hacer nada, vez vamos tienes que ayudarnos.

Esta situación de alguna forma de se le hacia familiar.

- Ven vamos- repitió la voz.

Trato de ajustar sus ojos a la luz buscando lograr mas nitidez pero veía muy borroso.

Cerro los ojos por que la luz era cegadora, a sus fosas nasales llego un dulce aroma a lavanda. Él conocía perfectamente ese olor era de...

- Kagome- la llamo- ¿Kagome eres tu?

Pero al abrir los ojos no había nadie, es mas del sol y del árbol tras el no quedaba nada, de pronto el cielo se había obscurecido y todo a su alrededor había desaparecido

Se puso de pie y giro a todos lados buscando a la muchacha, pero no había nada.

Comenzó a correr en la obscuridad y en la distancia pudo observar una figura, corrió hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo pero cuanto más lo hacia mas parecía alejarse

- ¡Kagome!- grito- Kagome ¿a donde vas? ¡No me dejes!

Pero por mas que corrió no pudo alcanzarla.

Callo rendido sobre sus rodillas luego de tanto correr.

El viento volvió a soplar pero esta vez muy fuerte trayendo consigo un aroma a rosas, ese aroma también era familiar.

Levanto el rostro frente a él, una figura.

- Kagome- dijo suavemente

La figura comenzó a llorar amargamente.

- ¿Por que lloras Kagome? ¿Que te paso?, ¿Tu tía te hizo daño otra vez?

La figura negó con la cabeza la cabeza

- ¿Entonces quien?

- Tu- respondió

- Pero, pero- no pudo decir nada mas por que al observar con detenimiento el rostro, ella no era Kagome era... Kikio.

- ¿Kikio eres tu?- la rodeo rápidamente con sus brazos- regresaste te extrañaba, ¡oh! Kikio no sabes cuanto...

- ¡No mientas!- grito mientras se separaba bruscamente de él- te olvidaste de mí, me traicionaste

- ¿Pero que dices?, Jamas ni un solo día desde que te fuiste he dejado de pensar en ti...

- ¿Y por eso te casaste con ella?

- No, jamas te olvidaría, ella necesitaba mi ayuda por eso lo hice- se apresuro a decir.

- Eso es mentira... mentira- repitió- nunca te lo perdonare, mi tía tenia razón tu nunca me amaste.

- No Kikio, yo siempre te quise- la figura comenzó a desvanecerse – no, no te vallas te juro que...

- Adiós Inuyasha, lamento el día en que comencé a amarte- luego de decir estas palabras el espectro desapareció.

- Nooo, nunca te traicione, por favor espera no te vallas, no me dejes... Kikio.

Despertó tan bruscamente que callo del catre donde momentos atrás dormía.

Abrió bien los ojos, todo a su alrededor estaba obscuro, salvo por la luz de la luna que se colaba por entre los barrotes de su ventana.

La celda donde lo habían puesto era horrible, húmeda, dentro solo había un catre viejo de madera, cobijas sucias y algunas ratas.

Se sentía solo, la cárcel no le agradaba las otra veces que estuvo allí dormía todo el tiempo por que permanecía borracho, realmente el lugar era asqueroso.

Las palabras de la Señora Kaede se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, él había traicionado a Kikio.

Y el sueño que acaba de tener no lo ayudaba, se sentía cada vez peor

Intento ordenar sus pensamientos, primero que nada él amaba a Kikio, segundo él quería a Kagome como a una hermana, la quería como a una hermana pequeña.

Una voz dentro de su cabeza lo reprendió ¿a qué hermana se le besa así?.

Recordó el beso dado luego de casarse, pero ¿por qué lo había hecho? en ese momento estaba muy seguro de cual había sido su motivo, ¿pero ahora?

Ahora no sabia nada.

Dejo salir un pequeño gruñido en señal de frustración, definitivamente su fuerte no era pensar tenia que dejar de hacerlo o enloquecería.

Afortunadamente su tortura duro menos de los que esperaba.

- ¡Taisho tiene visita!- grito un guardia a través de la reja-

- ¿Quién es?- pregunto de mala gana, no quería reconocer que no le importaba quien fuera simplemente quería ver a alguien para no tener tantos pensamientos en su cabeza.

- Hola, ¿me extrañaste? - dijo una voz divertida.

- Claro como a un dolor de cabeza- dijo mientras se incorporaba rápidamente frente a su amigo.

- Veo que te dieron la mejor habitación.

- Cinco estrellas y con vista al basurero ¿qué opinas?

- Muy elegante, además hace maravillas con tu carácter.

- Bien dejémonos de cuentos ¿qué haces aquí? Y ¿cómo lograste que te dejaran entrar? Según nuestro flamante jefe de policía no podía recibir visitas.

- Si es verdad pero, digamos que tu esposa tiene muchas influencias aquí.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Bueno Bankotsu dijo que si ella salía con él esta noche, podíamos traerte un par de cosas y como tu esposa es tan buena acepto.

El rostro de Inuyasha estaba desfigurado reflejaba tanto rencor a Miroku le pareció que en cualquier momento saldría fuego de su boca

- ¡¿Qué?!- gruño.

Miroku se arrepintió de su broma.

- Es broma, es broma no puedes recibir visitas muy largas, solo te traje una muda de ropa y un poco de comida.

- Eres un idiota, no sé por que te soporto

Miroku pestañeo con coquetería y respondió.

- Por que no puede vivir sin mí, ¿verdad?

Inuyasha sonrío.

- Si, si lo que digas.

- ¿Que me trajiste?

- Pollo con verduras, jugo de durazno y galletas de naranja

Inuyasha tomo la canasta que contenía la comida, quito el pequeño mantel que la cubría, realmente olía exquisito

- Es mucha comida, ¿si quieres te ayudo?

- ¡No!, Es mía- dijo poniendo tras su espalda la canasta.

- Eres un egoísta- dijo su amigo

Ambos se sentaron en el catre de madera y el ojidorado empezó a comer.

&&&&&&&&&&&

- Entonces ¿no compartirán habitación?

- Claro que no Sango, este matrimonio es como, como un juego, no es de verdad.

- ¿Eso te dijo Inuyasha? Pero ¿y el beso que te dio no significo nada?- pregunto Sango

- Bueno, si pero... - Kagome recordó la charla que había mantenido con él en la habitación del hotel antes de casarse, había dicho que era solo uno de apariencias y que ella no tendría obligaciones con el de ningún tipo y... que entre ellos no pasaría nada pero... después del beso que le había dado bueno se supone que debía de darle uno para aparentar, pero si así eran los besos falsos, ¿como serian los verdadero?

- Kagome que pasa ¿por qué no dices nada?

La pelinegra meneo la cabeza despejando sus ideas.

- Nada, es solo que Inuyasha y yo, ambos decidimos que esto bueno que esto, solo seria un matrimonio en apariencias y bueno entre nosotros nada ocurriría.

- ¿Y eso es lo que quieres?

- Si claro, esta bien por que el aun ama a Kikio y ella... ella... bueno después de todo no podría traicionarla verdad

- ¿Crees algunas de las palabras de esa demente mujer?

- Bueno yo, pues yo no creo que fuera justo para mi hermana que yo me quedara con su novio

- Por favor Kagome, ¿tu también?, deja esas locuras para esa anciana decrépita, tu amas a ese idiota, Kikio esta muerta y cree en mi, no regresara

- Por favor no hables así.

- Vamos Kag no seas tonta, ¿lo quieres no?- su amiga asintió - bueno entonces aprovecha el tiempo y conquístalo

- Pero no...- se contuvo y no dijo nada su amiga no lo entendería

Sango no lo entendía, pero en cierta forma se sentía como si estuviera usurpando un lugar que no le correspondía y estaba segura quizás nunca le correspondería.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Delicioso- Inuyasha termino de comer y dejo los platos nuevamente en la canasta.

- Vaya, sí que tenias hambre

Inuyasha se recostó contra la pared y cero los ojos parecía muy calmado tanto que Miroku penso que era un buen momento para hablar con él.

- ¿Que es lo que piensa hacer de ahora en adelante?

- Bueno- dijo con clama- cuando salga de aquí lo primero que haremos será dedicarnos por completo a la empresa, ya le hemos dado demasiados días de ventaja a Hakudoshi, estoy seguro que estos momentos debe estar pensando como destruirnos

- ¿Pero?

- Pero nada, desde mañana tu comenzaras con los documentos y me informaras todo con detalle.

Inuyasha continuaba hablando sobre los planes que tenia para su empresa transportadora, pero esa no era la pregunta que Miroku intentaba formularle.

- Quiero saber, ¿qué harás con la señorita Kagome?- el ojidorado callo de pronto y fijo su mirada en el obscuro corredor.- Escuchaste bien, dime ¿qué harás de ahora en adelante con ella?

- Bueno, yo... - medito un momento mas las cosas – eso no te importa- dijo finalmente

- Claro que me importa quiero saber ¿que tanto daño pretendes hacerle?

Inuyasha vio fijamente a su amigo su rostro lucio extrañamente serio, no esta jugando como siempre.

- No haré nada.

- Nada, ¿a qué te refieres con nada?, la hiciste tu esposa y...

- Sé muy bien lo que hice Miroku, pero cuando hable de esto con ella le dije claramente que esto seria un matrimonio fingido para salvarla de su padre.

- Pero que estas diciendo, ella te quiere no puedes hacerla tu esposa y después tratarla como... ¿como vas a tratarla como a tu hermana?

- Tal vez. - Respondió sin ganas

- No puedo creerlo, entonces por que la besaste, por que hiciste que te dijera que te quiere... ¿querías jugar con ella?

- No, solo quería mantenerla a salvo y bueno es la única solución que encontré y ella, bueno ella tampoco se negó, además...

- ¿Además que?

- Además yo... bueno Kikio y..

- ¡Oh!, por supuesto ¿como pude olvidarme de Kikio? tu novia muerta... - recalco las ultimas dos palabras con furia

- ¡Mejor cállate Miroku! por que... - levanto su puño

- Me golpearas para evitar que diga la verdad, pues hazlo si quieres, pero no dejare de decírtela. Kikio esta muerta y Kagome no, deja de actuar como un idiota y sé hombre de una vez por todas.

El ojidorado abrió la boca para responder pero fue callado

- Y ni se te ocurra discutir nada mas, Kagome es tu esposa y no creas que le hiciste un favor casándote con ella, mas bien ella te hizo un favor a ti- intento clamarse un poco- mira sé que querías a Kikio pero eso no tiene nada que ver con Kagome, admite que te gusta que puedes llegar a quererla y trata de ser feliz.

Inuyasha trato nuevamente de abrir la boca pero...

- No te escuchare, ahorra saliva piensa muy bien todo lo que te dije, ella te quiere y como sea que halla empezado este matrimonio, es un matrimonio no un juego. Si tratas de decirme que ella no te gusta entonces ahórrate tus mentiras por que no es así, te repito se un hombre y admite que la quieres, ahora me voy, que pases buenas noches.

Sin permitirle a Inuyasha decir palabra alguna llamo al guardia y salió de la celda.

Se sentó nuevamente contra la pared, se tapo con la manta que Miroku le había dejado cerro los ojos y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que le había dicho su amigo.

El canto del gallo anuncio el amanecer, no había dormido mucho, por no decir nada, pero la noche en vela había rendido sus frutos después de meditarlo todo había llegado a un par de conclusiones.

Él amaba a Kikio tal vez siempre lo haría, pero también era cierto que quería a Kagome de una manera que aun no lograba comprender.

Si era verdad, quería a Kagome y trataría de ser un buen amigo, compañero y finalmente un buen esposo para ella.

Después de todo se lo debía, ella era la que lo había regresado a la vida.

CONTINUARA...

N/A: Hola como están espero que todos bien yo aquí muy feliz.

El motivo, pues creo que ha vuelto mi inspiración e logrado finalmente escribir después de varios días sin poder hacerlo lo cual me pone feliz como una lombriz.

Una pregunta saben de donde es la expresión feliz como una lombriz, por que yo que sepa ni boca tiene las pobres bueno, el caso es que estoy muy feliz, gracias a todos por su apoyo y su paciencia

En fin espero que este capitulo les haya gustado tenia que poner en realidad otro capitulo pero cuando lo leí me di cuenta que había varias partes que no encajaban mucho entre ese y el anterior

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman el trabajo de leer y comentar mi fic. Especialmente a:

Isabella: Si creo que el drama Kikio, Kag e Inu esta pero a su alrededor hay otros también que deben aclararse.

Akari-dark: He gracias por tantas porras, finalmente la conti, gracias por esperar.

FernandaIk26: No, aunque me gustaría matar a Kaede aun tiene un propósito mas en esta historia luego ya veré, como mi madre dice a cada santo le llega su día y bueno tarde o temprano pagara por sus errores.

Nere: Si té alegre el día me doy por bien servida, espero te guste este, ustedes me lo alegran con sus bonitos comentarios. Gracias.

Kisa-Chan-Soma: Jajajaja, si la verdad una casa de locos, pero bueno las aclaraciones llegaran.

Dyelbi: Si espero pronto superar el anterior récord este tiene 25 paginas, la verdad el padre de Kagome es toda un fichita, pero me vengare, ya veras.

Tenma24: Muchas gracias por tus elogios, me encanta saber que te agrada tanto la historia le pongo siempre mucho cariño, muchas gracias.

Elizita-Kag-Lu: Si bueno con respecto al papa de Kagome bueno he dejado un par de pista que ayudaran a develar todo mas adelante.

Peko-Chan: Si solo falto el muñequito y era la cajita feliz, lamento la tardanza, esta vez amarrare mi imaginación a la silla hasta que termine los capítulos que faltan.

Erini: Si me encantan las escenas de emoción, ¿qué te pareció este capitulo?

Honyxblood: Espero que hallas disfrutado este también, el próximo será mejor.

TrisChiba: Si la verdad el papa de Kagome se pasa pero bueno ya esta sacando las uñas la muchacha.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y COMENTAR MI FIC. NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO TITULADO: EN LA POBREZA Y EN LA RIQUEZA, AHORA SI VOY A PONER ESE CAPITULO.

DEBORA ANABEL


	20. Chapter 20

Los personajes que conforman esta historia no son míos y no pretendo ganar dinero con esta historia, solo es un pasatiempo, así que no me demanden, esta historia esta pensada y escrita por Debora Anabel para fans. De INUYASHAXKAGOME

La clasificación de esta historia aun esta pendiente diría que es M

A quien me recuerdas

Inuyasha ha amado mucho a una joven mujer, al volver de un viaje se entera que ha desaparecido cegado por el dolor se niega al mundo, hasta que es necesitado por alguien tal vez con un destino más miserable que el suyo.

Esta historia esta ambientada en la época antigua es decir, caballos carruajes, pero sin olvidar algunos objetos de modernidad, los primeros teléfonos, telégrafos, autos.

"..." PENSAMIENTOS

- DIALOGOS-

&&&&& CAMBIO DE ESCENA

/NOTA DE AUTORA/ N/A

//// FLASHBACK////

Capitulo XX: En la pobreza y en la riqueza. Parte I

El canto del gallo anuncio el amanecer, no había dormido mucho, por no decir nada, pero la noche en vela había rendido sus frutos después de meditarlo todo había llegado a un par de conclusiones.

Él amaba a Kikio tal vez siempre lo haría, pero también era cierto que quería a Kagome de una manera que aun no lograba comprender.

Si era verdad, quería a Kagome y trataría de ser un buen amigo, compañero y finalmente un buen esposo para ella.

Después de todo se lo debía, ella era la que lo había regresado a la vida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- No puedo creer que hallas permitido que todo el dinero que teníamos acumulado se esfumara, eres un irresponsable- Inuyasha se encontraba en el despacho de su casa revisando papeles junto a su amigo quien al oír las acusaciones puso cara de no creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¿Pero que dices? tu fuiste quien gasto todo en borracheras.

- Imposible yo no gaste tanto en alcohol con el dinero que falta aquí – dijo sosteniendo varias hojas en su mano con marcas rojas- seria noventa por ciento alcohol, y no es así.

- No, por supuesto que no fue solo alcohol.

- Lo ves hasta tu me das la razón, ¿donde esta todo este dinero?

Miroku giro sobre sus pies y empezó a caminar por la oficina con una mano apoyada en su mentón a modo pensativo.

- Bueno digamos que fueron gastos necesarios para subsistir.

- ¿Necesarios para subsistir?, Con esto podrías haber alimentado a los niños de África por los próximos diez años.

Miroku asintió dándole la razón.

- ¿Entonces que fue lo que paso con ese dinero?

- Pues además de alcohol también fianzas de prisión por que gracias a ti pasamos varios días de lujosa estadía allí, salir de la cárcel cuesta dinero- el ojidorado esta apunto de protestar cuando su amigo continuo- además, no olvidemos todos los destrozos que propiciaste que por supuesto tuve que pagar, los hombres importantes que golpeaste en fin, pequeños gastos que fueron necesarios para la vida.

Inuyasha se propuso protestar a todo eso pero haciendo uso de su memoria recordaba vagamente todas esas situaciones, "-¿cómo pude haber sido tan inconsciente?, penso para sí mismo, ¿cómo pude haber tirado la fortuna que tanto trabajo me costo conseguir?, Había actuado como un idiota y recién ahora era consciente de ello.

Es increíble lo que hace un hombre cuando cree que todo lo importante en su vida se ha perdido, cuando piensa que ya no tiene nada por que luchar pero ya no era hora de lamentaciones.

Debía empezar a pensar en su familia, si ahora tenia una familia tenia a Kagome debía velar por ella, tenia que cuidarla y darle todas las comodidades posibles.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Media docena de huevos y un cuarto de Mantequilla.

Kagome se encontraba con Sango en la cocina dictando los ingredientes para un pastel.

- ¿Eso es todo?- pregunto Sango.

Kagome asintió sonriente mientras se acercaba a la cocina para revolver el dulce de moras que estaba preparando.

Su amiga puso los brazos en jarra y una expresión infantil de capricho

- No te creo, anda dime ¿cual es tu secreto?

- ¿Secreto?- pregunto

- Si, el secreto para que los pasteles sean esponjosos, suaves y deliciosos.

La pelinegra la miro extrañada lo medito un momento.

- Mm, puedes agregarle ralladura de naranja para darle mas sabor.

- ¡Ah! Te descubrí- la señalo cerrando un ojo acusatoriamente- conque al fin me dices tu secreto, finalmente tengo el poder de realizar bizcochos tan ricos como los tuyos, tu reinado ha caído, larga vida a la reina de los pasteles Sango.

- Jajaja, no hay tal secreto

- Eso dices, pero aunque uso exactos ingredientes y tu receta nunca me quedan bien.

- No digas eso, cocinas muy bien, ayer encontré al padre Bankotsu y me dijo lo agradecido que estaba por tu presencia en la Parroquia.

- Bah eso no quiere decir nada, podría darle pan duro y estaría igual de conforme- murmuro con el ceño fruncido.

- ajajaja que cosas dices, eres muy graciosa.

Desde hacia un par de días atrás Sango había decidido trabajar en la iglesia donde colaboraba en el comedor de niños que allí funcionaba.

Kagome le había ofrecido un lugar en su ahora casa pero opto por vivir en la ciudad.

Aunque sintió mucho no tener la compañía constante de su amiga apoyo cien por cien su decisión sabia que desde mucho tiempo atrás había estado buscando la oportunidad de vivir mas cerca de su padre y su hermano.

Además siempre podría visitarla cuando fuera a hacer las compras para surtir la despensa, aunque debía confesar que no era lo mismo y realmente resintió su ausencia.

La sonrisa de Kagome sé disolvió rápidamente y la seriedad tatúo su rostro.

- ¿Que ocurre?- pregunto preocupada su amiga.- ¿Estas molesta por que no acepte quedarme contigo aquí?- la pelinegra meneo la cabeza bruscamente y luego sonrío

- Nada de eso entiendo muy bien, te has privado de la compañía de tu familia por demasiado tiempo por mi causa- Sango abrió enormemente los ojos- Y no trates de negarlo tuviste miles de oportunidades de conseguir otro trabajo y aun así te quedaste conmigo eso siempre te lo agradeceré pero la familia esta primero y entiendo muy bien que quieras estar con ellos.

Sango se abrazo a ella.

- Pero tu también eres mi familia y.. no se, siento que te abandone cuando rechace tu propuesta, además esta casa es tan grande que ... ¿te sientes sola?- pregunto de improviso

Le hubiese encantado responder que "si" para que ella se quedara pero no podía ser egoísta, se sentía sola pero decidió disimular.

- No, claro que no- respondió naturalmente

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

Amplio su sonrisa lo mas que pudo

- Por supuesto, me mantengo ocupada casi todo el día, hay tantas cosas que hacer aquí- suspiro

Sango meneo la cabeza y le acaricio la mejilla.

- Yo no pregunte eso, quiero saber si te sientes sola, digo hacer cosas te mantiene ocupada pero ¿con quien conversas? ¿Quién esta contigo?

- Inuyasha y Miroku son una gran compañía, no paran de hablar en toda la cena ni el almuerzo- era cierto no paraban de hablar, pero lo que no había dicho Kagome es que no hablaban con ella, sino que los pocos minutos que se sentaban para comer solo discutían de negocios y bueno ella no participaba demasiado por no decir nada en lo absoluto.

- Eso es muy poco tiempo y ¿el resto del día con quien estas?

- Con Hanyo y Shikon, son grandes amigos- afirmo pero esta respuesta le pareció insuficiente a Sango quien la miro con reproche- además paso mucho tiempo con Inuyasha y Miroku.

La miro unos instantes como intentado descifrar si lo que le decía era cierto

- Pero si llegue desde hace horas y no he visto a ninguno

- Esta mañana tenían cosas muy importantes, Inuyasha dijo que su padre necesitaba que le entregara unos documentos importantes y están trabajando, pero cuando este listo el almuerzo iré por ellos.

- No digas mentiras, ese idiota sigue tratándote como si fueras su enfermera ¿cierto?

Toco con la punta de sus dedos sus rizos en señal de nerviosismo

- Me trata como su esposa, además somos muy buenos amigos y...

- ¿Hace ruidos mientras duerme?- la pregunta la descoloco por completo - no te hagas tonta si dices que te trata como lo que eres, imagino que duermes con el.

Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente.

- ¿Pero que dices?- se giro mirando hacia otro lado

- Dices que te trata como a su esposa, entonces lo mínimo que debe hacer es compartir el lecho contigo o me equivoco.

- Bueno... él y yo ... - intento excusarse, pero nada pasaba por su cabeza, no quería que Sango se preocupara por ella pero cada vez que le preguntaba algo estaba segura que el ser honesta no le ayudaría en nada

- ¿Tu y él?- insistió

- Bueno nosotros no... – si cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora intentando crear una excusa convincente, pero nada cruzaba por su cabeza, por que tenia que ser tan mala para mentir se recrimino- nosotros no tenemos la confianza suficiente para dormir juntos

- ¿Que ustedes que...?-

- Bueno el y yo, digo... nosotros, bueno... - por que tenia que ser tan difícil- ya te lo dije desde un principio nuestro matrimonio es una fachada nosotros somos amigos.

- ¡Ha!, entonces me mentiste

- Yo... yo- titubeo- bueno no..

- Acabas de decirme que el te trata como su esposa-

- Es cierto, él... -

Miro a su amiga de arriba abajo abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que se le desorbitarían

- ¿No me digas que tu y él...? – Quizás la relación de ambos había llegado mas lejos de lo que penso- tu y él lo hicieron- afirmo

- ¿Hacer que?

- ¡Aaaahh!- grito efusivamente- y dime ¿cómo paso?, ¿Te dolió?, ¿Fue muy brusco?, ¿Te sientes diferente?- preguntaba demasiado rápido sin dar tiempo a que Kagome contestara ninguna, aunque no podría hacerlo por que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que estaba hablando.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Tienes razón no sé que estoy hablando, ese sujeto es un animal mira que seguirte tratando como a una desconocidos después de eso... ¡típico!- gruño- todos los hombres son bestias, claro una tonta enamorada se entrega y ellos se aprovechan ya decía yo que él, se estaba portando demasiado bien contigo.

- Sango no tengo idea de que estas hablando

- Vamos no tienes que avergonzarte, además tu lo amas y dime- se acerco a ella y comenzó a susurrar cerca de su oído- ¿es musculoso? Oye otra pregunta- susurro- ¿cómo sé ve? por que nunca he visto uno y... no sé, me gustaría saber

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo se ven sin ropa?

- ¿Quiénes?

- Los hombres, de que estamos hablando.

- ¿Cómo?

Sango asintió con la cabeza y Kagome quien no comprendía nada de nada, medito un momento todo y finalmente su mente hilo todo lo que su amiga le había dicho ella creía que ellos habían, ¡¡¡¡haaa!!!! Grito en su mente y todo su cuerpo se tiño furiosamente de rojo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Creo que deberías explicar todo a tu padre y pedirle un préstamo.

- No eso nunca- se levanto de la silla y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro nerviosamente.

- Pero ¿por qué?, Tu padre es muy razonable y si le explicas estoy seguro que no dudara en ayudarte, además después de lo de la señorita Kagome estoy seguro que te tiene en alta estima.

- Cuando mi padre se entere lo que le ha ocurrido a la empresa que me entrego, se molestara mucho y si pido dinero no haré mas que demostrar que soy un incompetente además podría molestarse y dale el control a Hakudoshi.

- No creo... bueno él es una persona muy sensata y comprenderá que lo que paso no fue a propósito y bueno...

- No, entiende de ahora en adelante si quiero demostrarle a mi padre que aun somos capases de manejar la transportadora lo mejor será que no pidamos nada. Mi primo aprovechara cualquier oportunidad para quedarse con ella.

- Eres un hombre muy testarudo, entiende que si no les pagan a los trabajadores ellos no subirán los cargamentos y si no hay quien suba el cargamento no abra que transportar.

- Hablaremos con los trabajadores y les pediremos que tengan paciencia hasta que nos recuperemos un poco, lo primero que haremos cuando tengamos ganancias será pagarles todo.

- Eso será muy difícil- tomo un par de papeles de uno de los cajones del escritorio y los arrojo sobre la mesa

- ¿Que es esto?- tomo los papeles y comenzó a leerlos- son nuestro contratos.

Miroku meneo la cabeza.

- Te equivocas, estos eran nuestros contratos, todos fueron cancelados.

- Pero ¿por qué? tu quedaste al frente de la compañía por que cancelaron estos contratos

- Por incumplimiento, además de no contar con el dinero para pagarles a los empleados, intente manejarlos pero ninguno de ellos me respetaba, nunca obedecían mis ordenes.

El ojidorado sé disponía gritarle por no haber podido conseguir que los empleados trabajaran, pero después de todo la función de su amigo era los números, no las personas, ese era su trabajo y solo él era responsable.

- Esta bien- suspiro resignado- solucionaremos todo de algún modo.

- Una cosa mas- Inuyasha lo miro exasperado- todos los empleados renunciaron.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Que!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Me respeta mucho y es... muy amable y bueno conmigo

- Te respeta y es muy amable- repitió- por Dios, estas hablando de tu marido no de tu confesor, por lo menos lo ha intentado

- ¿Intentar que?

- Vamos tu sabes- pero Kagome parecía no comprender- ¿no ha intentado seducirte? - levanto una ceja- ¿ni siquiera un beso?

- Bueno no... él me respeta mucho y sabe que yo nunca, bueno eso...

- Te respeta, estas equivocada si el te respetara como afirmas te trataría como lo que eres, "su esposa"- recalco esas dos ultimas palabras- debería por lo menos intentar que su matrimonio funcionara, tu estas enamorada de el, haz algo no puedes quedarte con los brazos cruzados

- ¡Basta! Te lo he dicho de todas las formas posibles nuestro matrimonio no es real- sin que pudiera evitarlo dos lagrimas corrieron por su mejilla- no lo es ahora y nunca lo será.

- Pero tu lo amas...

- ¡¡Pero el no me ama a mí!!- grito

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Necesitaba un trago con desesperación su vida de pronto se había tornado demasiado caótica, su negocio al borde de la ruina, sus empleados próximos al amotinamiento su vida era en resumen un desastre del cual aun no estaba tan seguro de poder salir.

Se dirigió al salón principal y tomo la botella de whisky se acomodo en el sofá y se sirvió un poco en un vaso

Maldición, maldición es lo que se repartía en su mente una y otra vez. A quien engañaba con un vaso no bastaría, pero luego de meditarlo un segundo supo que después de tomar uno no se detendría y no quería ni podía caer en tentaciones.

Solo había otra cosa que lograba calmarlo últimamente cuando estaba de mal humor.

Se levanto del sofá observo la hora en el viejo reloj que colgaba de la pared y camino rumbo a la cocina.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome estaba parada de espaldas a su amiga llorando. En sus manos una de sus servilletas bordadas, la usaba para intentar borrar las lagrimas antes de que corrieran por su cara, pero era inútil.

Sango permanecía en la misma posición que momentos atrás su rostro reflejaba lo culpable que sé sentía, no podía entender como en menos de un parpadeo había pasado de reír a llorar. Inuyasha es el responsable penso para sí con rabia, pero esta vez no había sido él.

Ella era quien la había presionado esta vez, solo quería ayudarla pero solo consiguió que llorara.

A veces Kagome era tan débil que sencillamente no sabia como lidiar con ella, ¿por qué no podía tener un poco mas de determinación y carácter?, ¿Por que tenia que ser tan tonta?

Mordió su labio en señal de frustración por que su amiga no podía simplemente ser más valiente, tenia la estúpida idea que no debía exigir nada a ese idiota de Inuyasha solo por que estaba enamorado de otra.

Por favor era una estupidez, una verdadera estupidez.

Si ella estuviera en su lugar pelearía sin descanso hasta que la amara o la dejara.

Pero Kagome... no, ella jamas había podido enfrentarse a nadie, desde pequeña siempre fue así

Recordó su infancia con Kagome, el trabajo, los castigos, casi iguales para ambas siempre juntas salvo cuando ella visitaba a su padre y hermano los domingos, su vida era tan parecida aun habiendo nacido en círculos opuestos de la sociedad entonces por que ella no podía ser un poco mas fuerte por que

Quizás por que Kagome no había tenido la misma suerte que aunque también se quedo sin madre su padre estuvo con ella y su hermano siempre.

Tal vez el origen de todas las inseguridades de su amiga era que su padre, su tía y su hermana no la habían valorado.

Quizás sentía que no merecía nada de nadie, cuanto más pensaba en ello más sensato le parecía.

Observo a su amiga tratando de contener las lagrimas, debía ayudarla a cambiar pero no así no a costa de sufrir, llorar o presionarla después de todo ese era el método Kaede.

Toco el hombro de Kagome quien al instante se giro para mirarla.

- Sabes que creo-

La pelinegra meneo la cabeza

- Que quizás "tu esposo"- recalco lo ultimo - prefiere la compañía de otros caballeros

- ¿Cómo?- dijo Kagome sorprendida mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro para borrar su semblante lloroso.

- ¡Eso! – Levanto el dedo índice y con una sonrisa picara continuo- si, el no ha querido nada contigo solo quieres decir una cosa- Kagome la miro expectante- . "prefiere la compañía masculina"

Inuyasha estaba a punto de ingresar a la cocina cuando escucho la frase de Sango

- "prefiere la compañía masculina", "prefiere la compañía masculina", "prefiere la compañía masculina" – la frase repetía una y otra vez en su mente, su boca estaba tan abierta que un elefante podría haber entrado sin dificultad.

- ¡¡Sango!! no digas esas cosas.

- No, escucha todo tiene sentido si el no te busca como mujer entonces no le gustan las mujeres, es un hecho- sonrío triunfal

- ¡¡Claro que no!!- grito – eso que dices no es cierto.

Perfecto penso Sango, el punto débil era Inuyasha si se metía con él, ella reaccionaria. Si era un excelente plan su amiga lucharía por ese idiota aunque tuviera que obligarla.

No mas Kagome sufrida, ella debía madurar.

Inuyasha permanecía en la entrada a la cocina sin reaccionar con la mirada perdida en ningún punto en particular.

- Por supuesto que es cierto, mírate bien Kagome cualquier otro hombre sin siquiera pensarlo se arrojaría sobre ti, y no me mires así sabes bien que es cierto.

- Pero que locuras estas diciendo

- Si, ¡qué locuras estas diciendo!- repitió Inuyasha entrando en la cocina súbitamente

Ambas palidecieron por la sorpresa pero Sango decidió seguir con el juego, la presencia de Inuyasha seria mucho más beneficiosa para su plan.

- Buenos Días, Inuyasha ¿cómo estas?- saludo fingiendo inocencia.

- ¿De que hablaban?- el ojidorado uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar gritar.

Sango estuvo a punto de contestar pero fue interrumpida por Kagome.

- Nada importante- el muchacho la miro y luego se concentro en Sango quien le sonreía divertida como si se burlara.

Sin creer una palabra insistió.

- ¿De que hablaban?.

Ambas intercambiaron miradas.

- De nada importante, solo decía que es fácil que un hombre seduzca a una mujer que no recibe afecto de su marido, ¿qué opinas Inuyasha?

Él comenzó a respirar forzadamente Sango lo percibió y decidió ir mas lejos.

- Mujeres tan bonitas como por ejemplo mi amiga- la tomo del hombro- mira ese rostro cualquier hombre estaría mas que encantado de recibir cualquier atención de ella por mínima que fuera.

- Pero ella esta casada - dijo él, casi rechinando los dientes de tanto presionarlos.

- Si pero si no lo estuviera- suspiro profundamente sonrío y comenzó a moverse por la cocina- ¿saben a quien me encontré en el pueblo? A Koga por cierto pregunto por ti Kagome, el doctor Hoyo y por supuesto Bankotsu tan caballero como siempre dijo que le gustaría venir a visitarte cuando crees que será oportuno todos están muy preocupados por tu bienestar.

- Pues diles que ella esta muy bien y no necesita de su preocupación- se aproximo a Kagome y la sujeto con unos de sus brazos por la cintura- ¿verdad Kagome?

La pelinegra se sonrojo y asintió levemente.

- Es una pena- prosiguió Sango- pero de todas formas podemos invitarlos cuando tu no estés serán una gran compañía, Kagome me dijo que tu y Miroku están muy ocupados estos días con sus negocios, ¿no te importa que los invitemos verdad?

Inuyasha apretó mas el brazo que rodeaba la cintura de Kagome cortándole casi la respiración.

- Claro que no me importa- su mirada era fulminante- pero por el momento estaremos muy ocupados con la casa, ¿verdad pequeña?- lo ultimo lo dijo al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos para deleitarse con el aroma de la muchacha.

El aliento de Inuyasha en su cuello le provocaban escalofríos y el brazo alrededor de su cintura aun con la presión que ejercía quitándole el aliento era sobrecogedora, no era capaz de emitir palabra alguna.

Cuando escucho su voz no pudo mas que asentir automáticamente.

- Mañana te daré dinero para que compres las cosas que hacen falta para poner en mejores condiciones la casa

- Pero me parece que así esta muy bien – giro su cabeza para observarlo pero él apretó mas aun su abrazo.

- Me gustaría que arreglaras una habitación para mi padre

- ¿Se quedara con nosotros?

Él asintió-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y cerro tan bruscamente que los vidrios de las ventanas amenazaron con romperse.

- ¡Detesto a esa maldita mujer!- grito

El grito provoco que Miroku cayera de su silla

- Auchh- Miroku se levanto lentamente sobándose la cabeza- ¿acaso no puedes entrar como una persona normal?

La expresión del ojidorado era de profunda rabia y fastidio.

- ¿Que te ocurrió ahora?, No me digas que la señorita Kagome te hizo algo.

- ¡Claro que no!

- Entonces ¿quién?

- Esa mujer – dijo despectivamente

- ¿Cuál mujer?

- Eso mismo digo yo, ¿cual mujer? Esa es una comadreja, una maldita comadreja que trata de envolver mujeres inocentes y llevarlas por el camino de la perdición.

- ¿Qué?...- Miroku esta sumamente confundido- Inuyasha amigo ¿te golpeaste la cabeza?- si las miradas mataran la mirada que le dio su amigo lo abría fulminado- Tranquilo y dime, eso que te ataco, ¿era mujer o comadreja?

- ¡Idiota!, ¿De que rayos estas hablando?

- Pues no tengo ni idea y ¿tu?

Un par de venas se hicieron presentes en la sien de Inuyasha amenazando con estallar, pero antes de que ocurriera cerro unos de sus puños y lo estrello contra la cabeza de Miroku.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Bueno será mejor que me valla o mi padre se preocupara- Kagome asintió y le entrego una canasta donde había puesto dos frascos de dulce de moras y bizcochos dulces.

- Por favor salúdalo de mi parte puse unos dulces para tu hermano también.

- Esta bien, pero no deberías consentirlo tanto por que después se pondrá insoportable

- No creo, él es muy buen muchacho.

- Si lo se, estoy muy orgullosa.

Ambas sonrieron.

Sango decidió dejar por el momento su plan, por ahora estaba conforme con haber conseguido un mínimo acercamiento entre ambos.

En verdad no le agradaba demasiado Inuyasha pero si su amiga lo quería no podía mas que desearle que fuera muy feliz.

- Por favor lleva esto al padre Renkotsu y dile que mañana iré a visitarlo.

- Esta bien, mañana nos vemos entonces.

Kagome asintió se abrazo a ella a modo de despedida y se fue.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Debes de dejar de descargarte conmigo, amigo ya se invento el psicoanálisis, Auchh además esto no es bueno para el negocio necesito mi cabeza para llevar la contabilidad

- Esta bien, lo siento

- Me serviría mas que me dijeras que ocurrió

Inuyasha comenzó a relatar las cosas que había escuchado decir a Sango sobre él.

Por supuesto evitando mencionar ciertas cosas.

La reacción de Miroku no se dio a esperar, estallo en carcajadas

- Jajajajajaja, entonces ella cree que tu, Jajajajajaja, no puedo creerlo, Jajajajajaja - estaba en el suelo sujetándose el estomago que empezaba a doler por la risa- ella dijo que tu,... que tu Jajajajajaja

- Deja de reír idiota que no le encuentro la gracia

- Tienes razón- dijo tratando de recobrar la compostura- no es para nada gracioso, perdona amigo soy un inmaduro- intento contener su risa pero al ver nuevamente a su amigo no puedo evitar imaginárselo con un vestido rosa con encajes blancos y una sombrilla a juego imitando la voz de una mujer diciendo " Hola guapo". Su imaginación lo traiciono de la peor forma y volvió a caer en otra ronda de carcajadas- Jajajajajaja amigo- nuevamente en el suelo- definitivamente ese color no te sienta muy bien Jajajajajaja

- ¿Pero de que estas hablando?, ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

Luego dos coscorrones mas finalmente Miroku dejo de imaginárselo como mujer y recobro la compostura.

- Y ¿por qué dijo eso la Señorita Sango? - pregunto mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- Por que esta loca por que más, de donde más sacaría la idea que a mí me gustan, me gustan... ni siquiera puedo decirlo, esa definitivamente esta loca.

Una sonrisa se fue formando nuevamente en el rostro de su amigo, de seguro nuevamente comenzaría a reír, pero antes de que ocurriera

- Ni si quiera lo pienses- dijo adivinando sus intensiones- ríes de nuevo y eres hombre muerto.

Rápidamente su amigo se mordió el labio y borro la sonrisa de su rostro.

Se aclaro la garganta

- Bueno pero algún motivo tiene que haber tenido, la conozco y ella no parece el tipo de mujer que gusta de correr rumores sin fundamentos

- Insinúas que lo que dijo esa mujer es cierto- dijo levantando su puño.

- No, claro que no, amigo como podría, tú eres él mas hombre entre los hombres- dijo girando la cabeza frenéticamente de un lado a otro cubriéndose con sus brazos.

- Bah, ni siquiera mereces el esfuerzo.

Miroku suspiro aliviado.

- Lo que trato de decir es que quizás mal interpretaste las cosas

- Claro que no, además de insultarme intento poner ideas inmorales en la cabeza de Kagome.

- ¿Ideas Inmorales?, ¿Que clase de ideas inmorales?- pregunto con malicia.

Inuyasha percibió sus malas intenciones

- Que ni se te ocurra pervertido o veras- dijo poniendo el puño frente a Miroku, este rápidamente desistió de sus pensamientos

- No puedo creer que pienses eso de mí jamas aria algo así, menos a mi mejor amigo casi hermano.- dijo fingiendo estar indignado.

- Mas te vale

El joven Miroku sonrío tontamente dándole a entender que prosiguiera con lo que iba a contarle

- Le dijo a Kagome que las mujeres que no reciben atención de sus maridos son presa fácil de otros hombres, mas una tan bonita como ella.

- Pues eso es muy cierto.

- A mi no me parece correcto que una mujer casada pretenda obtener afecto de alguien que no es su marido

-Mm- medito un momento antes de hablar- pues esta muy claro

- ¿De verdad?- pregunto confundido

- Claro es muy sencillo, Kagome es muy bonita cierto- su amigo asintió- tu no le prestas atención, por lo tanto lo más probable es que caiga en las redes de otro sujeto- el rostro del ojidorado era indescifrable

- Ella no, ira con ningún sujeto- dijo con voz demoniaca

- Claro que no, ella te quiere mucho jamas lo aria.- sonrío nerviosamente

La mirada de Inuyasha era tan siniestra que miles de escalofríos recorrieron la espalda de Miroku.

- Sinceramente no entiendo, estoy seguro que te gusta, la celas hasta de tu sombra y según lo que me dijiste cuando saliste de la cárcel intentarías que tu matrimonio funcionara, pero hasta ahora no he visto que siquiera hallas hecho el mínimo esfuerzo por acercarte a ella, es lógico entonces.

- ¿Que es lógico?

- Pues que la señorita Sango crea que tu no eres tan hombre como dices

Inuyasha soltó algo parecido a un gruñido pero no respondió nada

- ¿Dime siquiera has intentado hablar con ella de esto?

nuevamente no recibió respuesta

- Mira ella te quiere, tú estas dispuesto a intentarlo ¿no? pues por que no hablas con ella le dices lo que piensas y así dejaras de preocuparte de que otro hombre se le acerque

- Pero si ella me quiere como asegura no tengo de que preocuparme

Miroku meneo la cabeza

- Eres un idiota, perdona que te lo diga, pero hasta el amor mas fuerte se acaba con el desprecio

- ¡Yo no la desprecio! - afirmo

- ¿Ah no?, Entonces dime ¿cuantas veces has intentado hablar con ella de sentimientos luego de la boda? - Inuyasha se giro hacia la ventana sin responder- lo vez, dime ¿cuantas veces has intentado besarla o siquiera tuviste alguna atención con ella?

- Le dije que le daría dinero para que comprara cosas para mejorar la casa

- Y con eso arreglaras todo, dándole cosas materiales- el ojidorado frunció el ceño disgustado- además ¿qué dinero le darás? te recuerdo que no podemos gastar ni un centavo de mas si queremos reparar los barcos para poder poner a funcionar la compañía

- No exageres tampoco puedo negarle el dinero

- Estoy seguro que ella estaría mas complacida con un poco de tu tiempo, que con tu dinero

- Cállate, tu no entiendes nada.

- Eres imposible, sabes que me canse, has lo que quieras, no digas que no te lo advertí- Inuyasha se giro nuevamente al gran ventanal- voy a comer algo luego regreso.

- Miroku- lo llamo antes de que saliera - no le digas nada a Kagome de nuestro problema financiero, no quiero que se preocupe.

Este asintió y salió de la oficina.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome disponía las cosas para la cena cuando apareció Miroku.

- Señorita eso huele simplemente delicioso, no sé que es, pero quiero doble ración.

- Lomo con bocadillos Dublín.

- Mmm delicioso, con usted voy a subir de peso

- Me alegro que aprecie mi comida

- Mas que apreciarla, si pudiera me casaría con ella.

Kagome río levemente.

- Por favor siéntese a la mesa en un momento voy a servir.

- Miroku- llamo la chica provocando que el muchacho volviera sobre sus pasos.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Inuyasha comerá con nosotros?

- Por el momento esta ocupado, pero en cuanto huela este exquisito manjar no tardara ni cinco segundos en acompañarnos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto aun en el despacho ahora algo en penumbras permanecía un muchacho de ojos dorados con la mirada perdida en la nada, buscando respuesta a sus muchas interrogantes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La mañana era preciosa aun algo temprano el buen clima los acompañaba por lo que el viaje en automóvil era extremadamente placentero.

- Perdón por despertarte tan temprano Kagome pero debemos tratar muchos asuntos muy temprano hoy y nos hubiera resultado difícil venir por ti.

- Esta bien, me gusta mucho pasear temprano, todo se ve muy bonito.

- Tienes razón todo se ve hermoso.

Comento Inuyasha claro él, no se refería exactamente al paisaje, sino a la dulce muchacha que viajaba a su lado.

Aquella mañana Miroku e Inuyasha vestían trajes en colores obscuros y camisas blancas.

Muy formales.

Kagome en cambio llevaba un vestido color blanco con guantes y una sombrilla a juego con pequeños detalles en encaje, usualmente su forma de vestir era un poco mas sencilla pero esta vez se había esmerado, era la primera vez que salían juntos desde su matrimonio y quería que su esposo se sintiera orgulloso de llevarla del brazo.

"Muy hermosa"- penso para sí, Inuyasha mientras viajaban rumbo a la cuidad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Legaron en poco tiempo a la ciudad y se detuvieron frente al banco, donde Miroku e Inuyasha debían resolver un par de asuntos.

Inuyasha ayudo a Kagome a bajar y la condujo del otro lado de la calle donde se encontraban las tiendas.

- Siéntete libre de comprar todo lo que consideres necesario, si te hace falta dinero encarga lo que quiera y luego pagare- saco una pequeña bolsa de cuero de su bolsillo y la puso en la mano de la muchacha- por favor ten mucho cuidado, vendré por ti en una hora

Por instante barajo la idea de besarla pero no estaba muy seguro de que ella quisiera que lo hiciera. Opto por tomar su mano y despedirse con un beso formal, era lo mejor.

Cuando soltó su mano y se dispuso partir.

Ella lo sujeto del saco para que volteara y lo miro directo a los ojos.

No sabia bien que, pero algo le decía que algo estaba muy mal con Inuyasha y no era por ellos estaba segura, tampoco era por Kikio.

Tal vez tenia mas problemas de los quería admitir, quizás no quería que ella se preocupara.

Su mirada, sus ojos dorados antes muy brillantes lucían apagados. Él, lucia muy cansado podría asegurar que algo le preocupaba y mucho

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del muchacho, se preocupo cuando la chica lo sostuvo pero no emitió palabra alguna.

- ¿Que ocurre?, ¿Necesitas algo mas?, por que si es mas dinero...

No pudo completar la frase por que fue silenciado por los labios de la chica, no fue un beso apasionado ni tampoco buscaba que le respondiera mas bien era un beso de consuelo, un beso para que él, no se sintiera solo en lo que fuera que le estuviera ocurriendo.

- Buena suerte Inuyasha, deseo que todo salga como tu lo esperas.- dijo antes de girarse y caminar rumbo a la tienda.

Se quedo muy sorprendido por la actitud de la chica estuvo tentado de seguirla y preguntarle a que había venido eso, por que estaba seguro ella no sabia lo mal que estaban económicamente.

Pero cuando comenzó avanzar hacia donde ella se había dirigido apareció Sango y desistió de hacerlo.

Ya tendría luego tiempo para eso.

Llevo dos de sus dedos a su labio, sonrío.

Giro y cruzo la calle.

No esta seguro como terminaría el día, pero por lo menos lo había empezado muy bien.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Entonces ¿te dio carta blanca para gastar?

Sango se encontraba con Kagome en la tienda de telas decidiendo cual seria la mejor opción para las cortinas y sabanas.

- Si, pero no me parece prudente gastar demasiado.

- Tu marido es rico deberías aprovechar, mira eso- corrió donde se encontraban los cortes mas finos y tomo uno - que suave es, por que no las compras y te haces un lindo vestido

- No, es demasiado, con esto podría comprarme cinco vestidos.

- Vamos no todos los días te dan tanto dinero para gastar cómprate algo, le darías algo bonito que ver a Inuyasha.

Kagome ignoro el comentario de Sango.

- He dicho que no Sango, tengo que comprar cosas para la casa no para mí.

- Bah- dijo Sango en todo infantil- eres muy aburrida me recuerdas a mi abuelita, pero esta bien luego te arrepentirás.

- Que te parece si saliendo de aquí vamos por un pastel.

- No trates de conformarme con a un niño Kagome.- dijo indignada

- Esta bien olvidemos el pastel - dijo sonriendo mientras salía de la tienda.

- Espera si quiero pastel, espera Kagome – corrió tras su amiga y caminaron rumbo a la cafetería.

Ambas se encontraban en una bonita mesa ubicada fuera de la cafetería hablando sobre varias cosas sin importancia.

Bebiendo refresco y comiendo un delicioso pastel de cerezas y chocolate.

Estaban tan compenetradas en su charla que no se percataban que desde hacia rato un hombre las observaba desde otra de las mesas.

En cuanto se dispusieron a pagar quien servia en las mesas les dijo que no seria necesario que la cuenta de la mesa ya había sido pagada.

Kagome penso por un momento en Inuyasha, pero al girar a todos lados no lo vio, luego penso que seguro se trataba de un error regreso con el joven que les había servido pero les dijo que efectivamente la cuenta estaba saldada muy confundidas ambas dieron las gracias y salieron de la cafetería.

- ¿Quizás fue alguno de tus muchos admiradores?- dijo Sango jugando

- Tal vez fue alguno de los tuyos- le siguió el juego y ambas rieron- seguramente alguien nos confundió con otras personas y...

- No hubo equivocación alguna - dijo una voz grave tras ella

Se giraron para quedar frente a frente con nada menos que el primo de Inuyasha, Hakudoshi Taisho.

- Señorita Kagome o debo decir señora Taisho es un placer verla otra vez- tomo su mano rápidamente y la beso sin darle tiempo a responder nada.

CONTINUARA...

N/A: Hola a todos esta vez si que me pase de hojas este capitulo me quedo muy largo ya estaba por la pagina 43 cuando decidí seguir el consejo que me ha dado algunos de ustedes. Lo he dividido en dos capítulos. ¿Ustedes que creen que haga el primo de Inuyasha? En lo particular a mí muy bien no me cae.

Veamos también como reaccionara Kagome cuando descubra que nuestro Inuyasha esta casi en la ruina, bueno todo eso en el próximo capitulo.

Una cosa mas con respecto a Kagome la he hecho bastante diferente de su personaje en la serie en su carácter por que las circunstancias en las que crecieron y la época no fueron las mismas allí radica el problema de la casi falta de carácter de Kagome por ello Sango decidió molestarla para ver si cambia un poco.

Otra cosa en aquella época las mujeres no tenían practicante voz ni voto por lo que su vida estaba supeditada a la decisión de sus maridos o padres creo que esto ya lo había mencionado en otra oportunidad pero bueno lo repito.

En fin cualquier corrección o duda me lo hacen saber y tratare de corregirlo.

Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic.

Especialmente a:

Isabella: Tienes toda la razón, pero existe un motivo para que todo sea así.

Cuando uno se enamora por primera vez piensa que si no esta con quien quiere va morir o algo así y muchas veces no nos damos cuenta que eso no pasara. Por eso creo muy importante que Kagome madure pero no quiero hacerlo de golpe por que no quiero que lo haga por darle gusto a otros sino por que realmente este convencida de que debe hacerlo. Por eso los cambios irán poco a poco.

Nere: Kikio es una sombra difícil de desaparecer. Creo que cuando se ha querido mucho a alguien sobre todo cuando creíamos seria la única en nuestra vida es difícil renunciar y empezar de nuevo con alguien más. Notaras que he dicho difícil mas no imposible ya encontraremos la forma.

Kisa-Chan-Soma: Pues si menudo lío, pero voy a tratar de resolverlo, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Peko-Chan: Cada vez que iban a llegar a algo en la serie o en el manga aparecía Kikio y Inuyasha corría atrás de ella, que rabia.

FernandaIK26: Muchas gracias espero te haya gustado este capitulo en cuanto a la repuesta del padre de Kagome deberás esperar un poco más.

Kariko: Escuche el tema mientras leía el capitulo, muy bueno de verdad. Carina Muchas gracias por la recomendación.

Y con respecto al lemon tengo previsto hacerlo pero aun falta un poco para eso.

TrisChiba: Inuyasha merece el premio al indeciso del año. Por lo menos ahora estará un poco mas ocupado del trabajo y dejara las tonterías para después.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS.

DEBORA ANABEL


	21. Chapter 21

Los personajes que conforman esta historia no son míos y no pretendo ganar dinero con esta historia, solo es un pasatiempo, así que no me demanden, esta historia esta pensada y escrita por Debora Anabel para fans. De INUYASHAXKAGOME

La clasificación de esta historia aun esta pendiente diría que es M

A quien me recuerdas

Inuyasha ha amado mucho a una joven mujer, al volver de un viaje se entera que ha desaparecido cegado por el dolor se niega al mundo, hasta que es necesitado por alguien tal vez con un destino más miserable que el suyo.

Esta historia esta ambientada en la época antigua es decir, caballos carruajes, pero sin olvidar algunos objetos de modernidad, los primeros teléfonos, telégrafos, autos.

"..." PENSAMIENTOS

- DIALOGOS-

&&&&& CAMBIO DE ESCENA

/NOTA DE AUTORA/ N/A

//// FLASHBACK////

Capitulo XX: En la pobreza y en la riqueza. Parte II

- No hubo equivocación alguna dijo una voz grave tras ella

Se giraron para quedar frente a frente con nada menos que el primo de Inuyasha, Hakudoshi Taisho.

- Señorita Kagome o debo decir señora Taisho es un placer verla otra vez- tomo su mano rápidamente y la beso sin darle tiempo a responder nada.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha y Miroku se encontraban en la Oficina del Banco Montreal consultando sobre las posibilidades de que les concedieran un préstamo.

Hablaban con el presidente del banco, un anciano pequeño y sin cabello llamado Takeda amigo de InuTaisho.

- El préstamo que solicitan es muy grande además. Además la política de nuestra compañía exige que nuestros clientes sean... - hizo una pausa- sean respetables.

- Acaso ¿yo, no soy respetable?

- Bueno es indudable que pertenece a una buena familia y tiempo atrás sin pensarlo dos veces le habríamos concedido el préstamo pero...

- ¿Pero? - dijo exasperándose

- Lo siento, señor pero es de publico conocimiento su problema con la bebida y...

- Pero si estoy completamente sobrio y recuperado

- Me alegro, pero aun así debe entender como hombre de negocios que es que es importante tener un respaldo para un préstamo tan grande.

Suspiro resignado, el anciano tenia razón.

- Tal vez con un aval, si su padre firma un documento de respaldo puede contar con nuestro apoyo

- No, mi padre no tiene nada que ver en esto

- En ese caso, no creo poder ayudarlo

- ¿Esta seguro? - insistió Miroku

El hombrecillo lo penso un momento luego hablo.

- Dígame señor Taisho, usted no cuenta con algún inmueble tal vez podría entregar las escrituras como aval y de ese modo no tendremos inconvenientes en brindarle una amplia línea de crédito.

- Inmuebles no, pero tengo un automóvil y varios caballos.

- ¿Esta seguro?, por que tengo entendido que su padre tiene muchas propiedades en la zona

- Ya le dije que mi padre no tiene nada que ver en esto

- Pero Inuyasha ¿y la casa?. Claro Inuyasha, ¡la casa! - dijo eufórico Miroku como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo importante.

El Señor asintió como diciendo que si existía tal propiedad entonces podría prestarles.

- No Miroku, puedo empeñar mi alma pero no la casa.- Miroku se cruzo de brazos y se giro de mala gana a la pared.

- Perdón señor pero si no tiene un aval o un inmueble no podemos ayudarlo.

- Bien, no se preocupe, podría prepararme un resumen de mi cuenta voy a retirar todo el dinero del que disponga

El anciano tomo un par de papeles de su escritorio salió de la oficina indicando antes de salir que lo esperasen.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo ceñudo Miroku

- Por que, ¿qué?- pregunto de mala gana

- No te hagas

Inuyasha levanto una ceja y se giro hacia la ventana.

- ¿Por que no hipotecas la propiedad?, si todo sale como lo esperamos en poco tiempo recuperarás las escrituras

- ¡No!- dijo tajante.

- ¿Por qué, no?- insistió- No quieres pedir ayuda a tu padre, no quieres hipotecar la casa, necesitamos el dinero.

- Pero no voy a entregar la casa

- Si es por Kagome, estoy seguro que ella lo entenderá.

- Ya te dije que, no

Miroku frunció el ceño exasperado tenia ganas de estrangular a su amigo, suspiro pesadamente tratando de librarse de su frustración pero aun así no lo consiguió. Se sentía mas molesto.

- ¡Esta muerta con un demonio! - grito

- ¡Cállate!- Inuyasha se puso de pie y lo enfrento.

- No, tu cállate quieres recuperar tu empresa para demostrarle a tu padre que no eres un inútil ¿cómo lo harás?

- Ese es mi problema, veré como solucionarlo

- Estas equivocado también es mi problema, tengo dinero invertido en la compañía deja de pensar solo en ti

Inuyasha se sentó nuevamente y cerro los ojos ignorando completamente a su amigo.

- Eres un egoísta, no sé que demonios ve Kagome en ti, pero si sigues viviendo con tus fantasmas luego no te quejes si se cumple lo que dijo Sango. Por que estoy seguro que si pierdes la compañía no dolerá tanto como perderla a ella.

Salió de la oficina dando un portazo

En el camino se cruzo con el señor Takeda y este le pregunto que ha donde iba y que iba a hacer con el asunto de las cuentas.

Miro sumamente enojado al anciano

Contuvo la rabia y levanto un brazo señalando la oficina.

- ¡Pregúntele al señor autosuficiencia estoy enamorado de una muerta! - grito y salió rápidamente del banco dejando al hombre con cara de no haber entendido una palabra.

El hombrecillo murmuro algo sobre estos jóvenes de hoy en día y se dirigió rumbo a la oficina

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Me gustaría invitarlas a un paseo, no conozco mucho el lugar y que mejor que hacerlo del brazo de dos hermosas damas.- dijo sonriendo Hakudoshi

- Pero señor- dijo Sango- ¿pense que usted no se encontraba a gusto con criadas? .No quisiéramos que murmuraran sobre usted por permanecer con gente sencilla

- Les pido una disculpa por mi comportamiento aquel día, a veces no sé comportarme muy bien, pero siempre puedo rectificar.

Sango sonrío para si, penso que no era mala idea pasear con ese hombre, que se llevara mal con Inuyasha serviría mas a sus propósitos

Cuando Kagome se disponía a declinar su invitación Sango se adelanto

- Me parece perfecto – muy animada respondió.

Kagome la miro sin comprender.

- El caballero tiene razón Kagome además, esta solo y bueno... no podemos ser descorteses con un hombre tan educado- trato de esconder su tono sarcástico lo mas que pudo.

- No, discúlpenos prometí al padre Renkotsu visitarlo esta mañana y ayudarle un poco con los niños además no queremos entretenerlo estoy segura, usted tiene mejores cosas que hacer que...

- Excelente, las acompaño- dijo contarte- los niños me encantan

- ¿De verdad?- pregunto Sango fingiendo interés.

- Por supuesto

- Igual que a Kagome, sabe su sueño siempre a sido tener mucho hijos

- Pero que grata coincidencia, me encantaría tener una gran familia- sonrío él.

- Pe... pe... pero - trato de negarse pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Hakudoshi se paro entre ellas, les ofreció sus brazos no pudo mas que suspirar resignada

- ¿Por donde?- pregunto el muchacho

Kagome señalo el lugar, por donde ir a la iglesia y comenzaron a caminar lentamente.

- "Esto no va a terminar bien"- penso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Testarudo idiota! - Miroku hablaba solo mientras caminaba a toda prisa para intentar controlar su mal genio. –

- Tu y tu novia muerta me tienen cansado, ahora resulta que no puedes prendar la casa imbécil. Cuándo pierdas todo no vengas a llorar ¡¡¡idiota!!!- grito provocando que las personas a su alrededor lo miraran y murmuraran sobre lo loco que debía estar.

Sonrío y salió corriendo.

Sin darse cuenta llego a la plaza del pueblo, estaba atestada de persona niños jugando y algunos vendedores de artesanías rústicas. Comenzó a pasear buscando dejar de lado por un momento la discusión que hacia momentos había mantenido con su amigo

Mientras veía los puestos observaba también a hermosas muchachas que se probaban diversos anillos y aros.

También había muchas parejas, no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia

Giro hacia un lado

Cuando un hombre paso del brazo con lo que él describiría como diosas, era mujeres muy hermosas jóvenes y simpáticas.

- Hay hombres que son muy afortunados- dijo

Se detuvo al instante cuando las reconoció eran Kagome y Sango, el caballero era... ¿Hakudoshi?

- Esto no terminara bien - dijo y comenzó a seguirlos

Los tres recorrían algunos puestos y compraban dulces.

Se oculto tras un árbol e intento agudizar su oído para escuchar lo que hablaban

- No debió tomarse tantas molestias señor Hakudoshi.

- Solo Hakudoshi por favor, no soy tan viejo para que me digas señor.

- Pero no me parece apropiado apenas nos conocemos y...

- Por favor hágalo- atrapo su mano y se la llevo nuevamente cerca de los labios- sabe siento como si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho tiempo, por eso por favor.

Kagome se movió un poco incomoda, no era correcto que un hombre tuviera ese tipo de actitudes cuando ella esta casada.

Hakudoshi soltó su mano al ver lo incomoda que estaba.

- Disculpe si la incomode, es que usted me agrada mucho y me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.

- Sí claro- dijo aun algo sonrojada por el mal momento, por algún motivo no soportaba tenerlo tan cerca, lo mejor seria mantener las distancias- Descuide, ¿continuamos? - pregunto avanzando un par de pasos.

Él asintió y camino junto a ella retomando la conversación que mantenía con ella minutos atrás.

- Cómo decía, me agradan los niños y si vamos a visitarlos lo lógico es que le llevemos algo ¿verdad? Y estos dulces son deliciosos. Cuando era niño eran mis favoritos.

Kagome asintió sonriendo, tal vez no era tan mala persona y ella se estaba apresurando a sacar conjeturas.

Sango caminaba detrás, hasta que un par de niños pasaron corriendo y provocaron que tirara uno de los paquetes con dulces que llevaba, cuando se agacho para recogerlos pudo observar que alguien los espiaba.

Era Miroku quien rápidamente se oculto tras el árbol, sonrío con picardía pensando que esa seria una oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo su plan. Miro hacia todos lados buscando a alguien que le ayude en sus propósitos pero nadie conocido aparecía, sin pensarlo dos veces detuvo a la primera persona que se cruzo en su camino.

- Hola Mari ¿cómo estas?- saludo alegremente a una perfecta desconocida quien puso cara de ¿quien eres?

- ¡No me recuerdas, soy Sango!- dijo hablando fuertemente intentando llamar la atención de sus acompañantes

- He, yo pues, la verdad señorita... – balbuceo la chica

- Soy Sango, ¿verdad que te acuerdas de mí? - la abrazo por sorpresa. - Por favor sígueme la corriente- le susurro al oído a la chica

- Sí claro, ¿cómo estas?

- Oh, Kagome esta es mi amiga Mari - dijo mirando a la chica quien asintió nuevamente.

- Hola como estas mucho gusto soy Kagome- la saludo- y el es...- estaba por decir cuñado pero Hakudoshi hablo primero.

- Soy Hakudoshi un amigo de Kagome

- La muchacha sonrío a ambos en señal de saludo.

- Mari, quiere mostrarme un par de cosas, por que no siguen hasta la iglesia y luego los sigo

- Pero Sango - protesto Kagome. No era correcto que paseara con un hombre que no fuera su marido.

- Bien la esperamos allá- dijo Hakudoshi tomando el brazo de Kagome rápidamente sin darle tiempo a protestar.

Miroku permaneció un momento mas tras el árbol dirigió su vista a Sango quien agradeció a la joven su ayuda en la actuación, se sentó en uno de los bancos de la plaza despreocupadamente tomando los rayos del sol

El joven sonrío y dijo para si.

- ¿Conque ese es tu plan he? Me parece muy bien.

Salió rápidamente de allí para buscar a su amigo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Claro como no hago lo que quiere, típico- Inuyasha refunfuñaba en la barra de un bar desde hacia media hora, había pedido un trago aun no lo bebía solo parecía discutir con el vaso

Un sujeto que estaba sentado a su lado comenzó a darle la razón.

- Tiene toda la razón amigo, esas mujeres son el diablo encarnado - apoyo su mano en el hombro de Inuyasha y continuo- su esposa debe ser toda una bruja pero descuide, tengo la solución- se acerco para murmurarle al oído - usted y yo podemos ir al burdel de la señora Yumi allí hay chicas deliciosas y nada complicadas.

- ¿Quién diablos lo ha invitado a mi conversación? - dijo irritado

El sujeto al ver el semblante mas que hostil de Inuyasha quito rápidamente la mano como si la tuviera en el fuego, sonrío tontamente tomo su vaso y bebió de un solo sorbo el trago que contenía.

- Veo que esta de muy mal humor ¿no me diga que lo engaña su mujer? - Los ojos de Inuyasha amenazaron con salirse de sus órbitas pero el hombre pareció ignorarlo- las mujeres son todas unas prostitutas, uno les da un poco de dinero y están a sus pies como un perro faldero pero el día que les llegue a faltar se van con el primero que pase.- completo con amargura.

La expresión de Inuyasha era de total molestia.

Se levanto de la silla, tomo el vaso y cuando iba a llevárselo a la boca recordó que un motivo de su ruina era precisamente el alcohol, dejo el trago intacto en la mesa y se dispuso a salir del bar.

El sujeto que esta a su lado se paro y le dijo

- ¿Que pasa amigo no bebes?

El ojidorado no contesto

- ¡Ja! Otro mas al que su furcia le corta la hombría- espeto con diversión.

- ¡¡¿Cómo?!! - grito Inuyasha

- Eso muchacho, las mujeres siempre dan sermones no tomes alcohol, no salgas con otras mujeres, no fumes, ¡bah! Todas son basura y sirven para una sola cosa- hizo una pausa levanto su vaso como brindando con alguien imaginario- ¿y dime que tal lo hace la tuya?

Esto era la gota que rebalso el vaso, con todo lo que tenia que soportar en su vida no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras este maldito sujeto lo molestaba, volvió sobre sus pasos dispuesto a cerrarle la boca, apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Su rostro serio de pronto cambio a una sonrisa macabra, se dio cuenta que Kamisama le estaba dando la oportunidad perfecta para desquitarse de todos sus problemas.

Su sonrisa casi enferma se amplio, ahora desquitaría todo lo que le había ocurrido, con ese sujeto repugnante.

Además lo merecía.

El cantinero quien había estado todo el tiempo observándolos advirtió lo que estaba por ocurrir y decidió intervenir

- Por favor no- se paro entre ambos– Señor Taisho mírelo esta borracho- dijo señalando al sujeto quien no parecía percatarse de las intensiones de Inuyasha- no queremos problemas, retírese yo me encargare de que el señor sé baya a su casa y no moleste a nadie más ¿si? por favor- repitió el cantinero

El cantinero conocía muy bien a Inuyasha sabia que si peleaba no quedaría nada en pie en su establecimiento. Otras veces había peleado en bares y el lugar luego aprecia zona de desastre.

Se detuvo, lo medito un momento seguramente si peleaba volverían a encerrarlo y no tenia ganas de lidiar con el idiota de Bankotsu, tampoco quería traerle mas disgustos a Kagome, se resigno, no valía la pena.

Salió del bar cerrando bruscamente la puerta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Regreso al banco donde había estado hace mas de una hora, pero Inuyasha ya no estaba.

-"¿Dónde se abra metido ahora?"- penso que quizás habría ido a casa pero el automóvil seguía en el mismo lugar, supuso que no estaría lejos.

Estaba por cruzar la calle cuando fue detenido por el guardia de seguridad del banco.

- Señor- llamo el guardia

Se giro algo desconfiado

- ¿Sí?

- Disculpe Usted vino con el señor Taisho en la mañana ¿verdad?

Miroku trago lentamente dudando si responder o no. Seguro su amigo había comenzado un nuevo pleito y como siempre él saldría mal parado. A punto estuvo de negarlo pero su consciencia peso mas, solo asintió con pesar. Llevo las manos hacia delante esperando que le pusiera las esposas.

El guardia miro extrañado.

- El señor Takeda me dijo que necesitaba hablar con el señor Taisho o con usted un momento

- ¿Ah? - dijo sin creerlo ¿acaso no querían arrestarlo? ¿No lo perseguirían?, ¿No iría a la cárcel? - ¡Kamisama existe!- grito arrodillándose frente al guardia, quien seguramente debía estar pensando lo loco que estaba el sujeto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Entro a casi todas las tiendas, pero en ninguna encontró a Kagome o a Sango.

¿Dónde estaba?, Se suponía que él la buscaría.

Miro su reloj de bolsillo, aun era muy temprano para la hora que habían acordado.

Recordó que la tarde anterior, había mencionado algo sobre visitar al Padre Renkotsu.

Se encamino entonces rumbo a la iglesia.

El día era muy bonito el Sol acompañado por una agradable brisa, caminaba entonces lentamente disfrutando del ambiente.

- Collares, pulseras, dijes para las damas- anunciaba una pequeña en la plaza

Inuyasha paso a su lado sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

- Señor, le gustaría comprar un collar o un dije.

- No, gracias no uso esas cosas- siguió su camino pero la niña se paro nuevamente frente a el e insistió.

- Seguramente tiene una novia bonita para regalarle

Siguió su camino ignorándola, seguro ya se iría penso, pero la niña volvió a Insistir.

- Señor, por favor cómpreme una...

- Niña no tienes a alguien mas a quien molestar te he dicho que no quiero nada- la niña tenia los ojos brillando por las lagrimas, perfecto penso Inuyasha- disculpa no quise gritarte- se contuvo lo mas que pudo.

Sé encogió para verla bien, era una niña pequeña no debía tener mas de seis o siete años su ropa era andrajosa y su cabello estaba algo enmarañado.

- Oye ¿no estas muy pequeña para andar sola por la calle?

Ella meneo la cabeza y respondió muy segura- no señor, no soy pequeña- dejo un momento sus cosas en el suelo y levanto su manos mostrándole seis dedos- tengo así de años

- ¿Y trabajas? - Ella asintió, seguramente sus padres eran unos desobligados que vivían a costillas de su trabajo.

- ¿Tus padres donde están? - se giro hacia todos lados buscando

- Papa fue a buscar trabajo y mama esta del otro lado de la plaza, ella tiene collares más bonitos- insistió la pequeña esperando que el hombre le comprara.

- ¿Tu padre no trabaja cierto?, Debe ser un borrachín de seguro- hablo mas para si que para la niña.

- No, él trabajaba pero el señor que lo mandaba no les pagaba, tenia un barco muy bonito.

- ¿Barco?- acaso el hombre trabajaba en su transportadora, no de seguro debía ser una coincidencia- ¿era pescador?

- No, él llevaba cosas al otro lado del gran río azul, yo lo iba a despedir siempre cuando viajaba- dijo con orgullo- una vez me trajo una muñeca bien bonita de ojos así como los tiene Usted, pero el señor dueño del barco ya no fue mas a trabajar no le pagaron y por eso yo ayudo.

Una punzada de culpa lo atravesó dolorosamente, que imbécil había sido no merecía tener nada.

Su padre tenia razón el poseer una gran fortuna implicaban demasiadas responsabilidades, responsabilidades que hasta el momento el no había podido asumir correctamente.

- Mire que bonito- levanto una pequeña cadena con un dije en forma de rosa con una piedra de fantasía color rosa- no es cara, cómprela para su novia.

Inuyasha asintió, la pequeña sonrío puso la cadena en un paquetito de papel color marrón y se la entrego.

Le dio dinero y comenzó a caminar.

- Espere señor- sé volvió la niña corría tras él- señor es mucho dinero, la cadena no vale tanto.

- Esta bien guarda el cambio, esta cadenilla es tan bonita que bien vale su precio-

- Gracias – dijo la pequeña y salió corriendo Inuyasha la siguió con la mirada hasta que llego junto a una mujer y le entrego el dinero.

La niña señalo hasta donde él estaba y pudo ver a la distancia como le sonreía la mujer.

Aquello solo lo hizo sentir más culpable, la mujer debía creer que era alguien bondadoso, pero de saber quien era realmente seguro le abría escupido la cara.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo apretó el pequeño paquete con su mano.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llego en poco tiempo a la iglesia, una anciana barría la entrada.

- Buenos días-

La anciana continuaba barriendo sin prestarle atención.

- Buen día- insistió

Pero no hubo respuesta

- ¡He dicho buenos días! - grito

La anciana pareció percatarse de su presencia y se giro.

- Buenos días joven, ¿se le ofrece algo?.- dijo mostrando una desdentada sonrisa.

- Vengo a buscar a mi esposa, es joven cabello negro, ojos chocolate, ¿la ha visto?

- No, Joven no creo que llueva hoy- respondió la anciana dirigiendo su vista al cielo.

Inuyasha golpeo su frente con una de sus manos exasperado.

- Olvídelo, yo mismo la buscare

Detrás de la iglesia una pequeña casa de seguro la escuela de la que hablo Kagome y un gran patio donde jugaban los niños.

Miro en todas direcciones buscando a Kagome, Sango o el Cura, y entonces la vio. En medio de un grupo de niños jugando.

Tenia los ojos vendados con un pañuelo blanco sus brazos estaba estirados hacia delante tratando de atrapar a los niños quienes salían corriendo cuando ella se acercaba.

Se quedo observándola un buen rato su risa era contagiosa, parecía divertirse mucho, en verdad le gustaban los niños.

¿Cómo se vería Kagome con un hijo suyo?, sonrío ampliamente ante el pensamiento, casi podía verla corriendo detrás de sus hijos en el jardín de la mansión donde muchas veces jugaba con Hanyo y Shikon, no cabe duda que era perfecta en todo sentido.

Una idea traviesa cruzo por su mente, camino donde ella estaba y se puso cerca para que diera con él, fácilmente.

- No sean cobardes, no corran- Kagome llevaba un buen rato jugando con los niños siempre que estaba con ellos la pasaba en grande- niños ya verán, los atrapare.- Los pequeños corrían en todas direcciones algunos tocaban su espalda y corrían nuevamente antes de ser atrapados.

- ¡Te atrape!- grito triunfal, había sujetado a alguien del brazo pero este era grande, subió sus manos hasta cerca de sus hombros- eres un niño muy alto- río con diversión subió mas aun hasta llegar a su rostro- ¿te conozco? ¿Quién es? - el muchacho sujeto su mano y beso su palma provocando que se sonrojara furiosamente. – No, no haga eso yo. - hablo nerviosamente.

Escucho una risa, que reconoció al instante aun cuando no la había oído muchas veces.

- ¿Inuyasha? - pregunto algo confundida mientras lentamente quitaba el pañuelo de sus ojos.

- Hola pequeña ¿cómo estas? -

- Hola- saludo a media voz aun sorprendida por la inesperada llegada de Inuyasha.

Tenia el rostro bastante sonrojado por el esfuerzo que seguramente había estado haciendo al correr detrás de los niños, su agitación era evidente al ver el rápido movimiento de su pecho.

- Hermosa- susurro, el sol la iluminaba y el viento movía sus cabellos algo desordenados por la carrera, parecía una de esas criaturas míticas de las que hablan los marineros cuando viajan a tierras lejanas, sirenas y hadas.

Si seguramente su Kagome era algún tipo de sirena, todos conocían las cualidades de aquellas míticas criaturas para encantar a los hombres, seguramente por eso se veía inevitablemente atraído hacia ella.

Y ella era suya "no del todo" grito una voz en lo profundo de su mente.

La mirada de Inuyasha había cambiado, de ser una divertida y juguetona a una que no podía reconocer.

Una mirada que provoco que un frío aire recorriera su espina dorsal, el corazón se disparara en una loca carrera y un calor la invadiera en lo mas profundo.

Que era aquello, no sabia pero el sentimiento era realmente agradable, una sensación nada comparable con otra.

- Kagome ¿seguimos jugando? - un pequeño había tirado de su falda buscando atención-

- ¿He? - dejo de mirar a Inuyasha para ver a su alrededor todos los niños los observaban curiosos incluso algunas de las jóvenes que ayudaban en la iglesia se le había quedado viendo con una picara sonrisa en rostro, ¿desde hacia cuanto estaban allí parados?, Se movió incomoda dio dos pasos atrás torpemente – Si... claro juguemos.

Extendió el pañuelo se lo mostró a Inuyasha como diciendo que estaba jugando con los niños y que luego lo vería. Se giro quedando de espaldas a el, doblo el pañuelo pero antes de que vendar sus ojos sintió como un par de brazos se deslizaban por su cintura y la aprisionaban, provocando que quedara casi sin respiración.

- Me parece que estas haciendo trampa- susurro Inuyasha en su oído.

- ¿Po... por q..ue lo dice... s?- pregunto a duras penas.

- Tu me atrapaste, lo justo es que me dejes intentar atraparte ahora, ¿no crees?- El cálido aliento en su oído y la forma en que le hablaba provocaron que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran y su piel se pusiera de gallina.

- Yo... pero tu... no... estabas jugan... do- agradeció al cielo que las palabras salieron de su boca, por un segundo creyó que la sensación que la embargaba provocaría que enmudeciera por siempre.

- Pero me encantaría jugar contigo- dijo al momento de apretar mas su cintura y enterrar su nariz en su cuello.

Kagome no podía articular esta vez palabra alguna quería decirle a Inuyasha que se detuviera, de seguro todos los estaban viendo. Quizás en cualquier momento aparecería el padre Renkotsu pero nada salió de su boca, estaba perdida en aquella indescriptible calidez.

Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón resonando como campanadas en sus oídos también podía sentir el corazón de Inuyasha golpeando en su espalda. Acaso el se sentía como ella.

- ¿No sabia que te gustara este tipo de juegos, primo?- La voz de Hakudoshi los regreso a la realidad.

Kagome abrió los ojos para frente a ellos a Hakudoshi a su lado el Padre Renkotsu quien le dio una mirada reprobatoria. Miro en todas direcciones y aun eran el centro de atención.

Los brazos de Inuyasha seguían en la misma posición trato de liberarse pero solo consiguió que la apretaran mas casi cortándole la respiración.

Giro su cabeza para pedirle que la soltara pero los ojos de su esposo eran temibles reflejaban un inmenso odio, miro al frente y se dio cuenta que Hakudoshi le devolvía la misma mirada, parecía que en cualquier momento se fulminarían.

- Yuka- llamo a una de las jovencitas que los miraban- ten continúen jugando- le entrego el pañuelo- llévate a jugar a los niños.

- Niños – grito- Yuka la trae- todos los niños comenzaron a correr tras ella.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - dijo Inuyasha

- Querido primo pero que son esos modales, no saludas a su ilustrísima- dijo señalando a Renkotsu.

- Buenos Días Padre, podría decirme ¿que rayos hace aquí este sujeto?- señalo a su primo.

- Buenos Días señor Taisho su primo vino a dejar un generoso donativo para los niños

- Me trajo tu linda esposa-

- ¿Cómo? – apretó violentamente los brazos alrededor de la cintura de la muchacha, provocando que casi perdiera el sentido.

- Inuyasha- a duras penas logro hablar Kagome.

Dándose cuenta lo bruto que estaba siendo la soltó de inmediato.

- Encontramos al señor Hakudoshi en la plaza y quiso venir con nosotras

- ¿Donde esta Sango?

- Sango se quedo en la plaza, encontró a una amiga, dijo que nos alcanzaría aquí.

La observo un largo rato tratando de ver la mentira en sus pero, era imposible ella no mentía.

Suspiro aliviado, seguramente esto era culpa de aquella mujer.

- Vino por algo en particular, tal vez a colaborar en la iglesia- la mirada de Renkotsu era conciliadora

- No, solo vine por mi esposa-

- Por supuesto que no, sabe mi primo no puede realizar ningún donativo por el momento tiene muchos problemas financieros y es algo difícil salir de ellos, tal vez usted pueda convencerlo de aceptar mi ayuda temo por la seguridad de nuestra linda Kagome, quien seguramente no esta acostumbrada a pasar por estas dificultades- la forma tan engreída en la que hablo provocaron que Inuyasha tuviera ansias asesinas.

Tomo a Kagome del brazo y la puso tras él.

- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo, cállate o haré que te tragues esa asquerosa lengua viperina! - avanzo hacia Hakudoshi con intensiones de golpearlo.

- Por favor señores están en la casa de Dios, aquí no permitimos esa clase de conducta.

- Disculpe a mi primo Padre, carece de los conocimientos fundamentales del comportamiento civilizado, hay que perdonar a los ignorantes.

- ¿Como has dicho?- estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre el sujeto

- No Inuyasha, déjalo.- Kagome sujeto a duras penas a su esposo y logro que desistiera de golpear a su primo.

- Linda Kagome- hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida- fue un placer hacer disfrutado de su compañía, espero que ocurra mas seguido.

El ojidorado se contuvo lo mas que pudo de borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro. Quien diablos sé creía para mirar de esa forma a su Kagome.

Por que Kagome era suya, suya y de nadie más.

- Adiós Señor – saludo rogando por que se fuera lo más rápido posible y esperaba no verlo en mucho tiempo.

- Por favor no dudes en buscarme si mi querido primo cambia de opinión en cuanto a mi ayuda, estoy seguro que usted debe resentir mas que nadie la falta de dinero.

Inuyasha peleaba con fuerzas sobrehumanas con la ira asesina que sentía hacia el sujeto que tenia enfrente. Que se largara de una vez o lo mataría con sus propias manos. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la firme voz de Kagome.

- Le agradecemos, pero estoy segura, no será necesario. Mi esposo es perfectamente capaz de solucionar sus asuntos por sí mismo.- tomo la mano de Inuyasha entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos- Padre voy a casa, bendigame por favor.

- Que Dios te bendiga hija- dijo haciendo una señal con sus manos.

- Vamos Inuyasha.

Ambos salieron de allí sin decir ni una sola palabra sobre lo ocurrido, pero sin soltar sus manos firmemente sujetas una a la otra.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Desde hace varias horas atrás Inuyasha se encontraba nuevamente en su oficina en la mansión. Revisaba papeles, buscaba todas las posibilidades posibles e incluso una que otra mas que ridículas para conseguir el dinero que necesitaban.

Tal vez lo mejor seria rendirse y entregarle el control a su primo, no él lucharía hasta las ultimas consecuencias. Tomo todos los papeles organizándolos uno a uno para revisarlos de nuevo. Hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

- pase

- Amigo ¿cómo estas?

- Pense que estaba furioso conmigo

- como podría enojarme contigo si eres el amor de mi vida- se subió al escritorio y comenzó a pestañear con coquetería- no importa que estés con otras mujeres, yo siempre te amare- finalizo con dramatismo.

Pero la expresión en el rostro de Inuyasha le hizo entender muy bien que el ambiente no estaba para borras

- esta bien, esta bien, no mas bromas- se bajo del escritorio y se sentó en una silla- tengo noticias para ti. Una buena y una mala.

- No mas juegos Miroku o regresas por donde viniste.

- eres un aguafiestas, bien empiezo por la buena- le extendió una carpeta con dos otros papeles dentro- tenemos un contrato

- imposible, pero como- tomo los papeles con un escepticismo mas que justificado ya que muy pocas personas confiaban en él después de haber casi llevado a la quiebra su empresa- ¿Quién?

- El Señor Takeda, tenemos suerte que sea amigo de tu padre- llevo los brazos detrás de su cabeza – cuando te fuiste sintió mucho no poder hacer algo por ti así que hablo con un amigo suyo y nos consiguió el contrato

La sonrisa en el rostro de Inuyasha se borro en un instante, no podía ser tan bueno todo.

- ¿Cual es la mala?

- Hable con nuestro antiguo capataz, los trabajadores se niegan volver a menos que les pagues la mitad e lo que les debes.

- Por que presiento que hay más.

- Fui al puerto Inuyasha el estado de los barcos no el adecuado para navegar. La reparación no tardaría demasiado pero necesitaríamos pagar mas de la mitad.

- Rayos- se llevo las manos a la frente preocupado, no todo era malo si cumplían con el contrato les resultaría más fácil recobrar todo lo que perdieron- ve al puerto y pide que empiecen con las reparaciones

- Pero, necesitamos darles un adelanto para la compra de materiales y algo de...

- Té daré el dinero que saque del banco

- No, Inuyasha eso es todo lo que nos queda

- Lo sé, no te preocupes conseguiré el resto de alguna forma.

- Como piensas hacerlo

- Tengo un par de cosa que puedo vender, Dios proveerá Miroku.

Ninguno se percato que tras la puerta, Kagome había escuchado toda la conversación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la obscuridad dos figuras cubiertas se movían cautelosamente en el jardín trasero de los Higurashi.

- ¿Me puedes decir que hacemos aquí? y a esta hora

- Shhh- el ladrido de unos perros se dejo oír en la distancia cuando nuevamente reino el silencio.

Las figuras nuevamente comenzaron a moverse.

- Suficiente detente Kagome, me niego a dar un paso mas hasta que me digas que hacemos aquí.

- Vine a buscar mi caja de galletas.

- ¿Una caja de galletas? Estas loca, sabes lo que nos hará tu tía si nos encuentra aquí. Si nos encuentra dentro de su casa te aseguro que no llevara a la horca sin contemplaciones

- Tranquila no vamos a entrar, mi caja esta enterrada bajo el árbol que esta allí, ¿ves?

Era un gran roble.

Se acerco cautelosamente y se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas. Metió las manos entre sus raíces allí había un agujero de donde extrajo una pequeña caja rectangular.

Paso la mano por la tapa quitando la tierra, la caja tenia un dibujo ahora algo despintado.

Se abrazo a la caja.

- Madre dijiste que serviría para una emergencia. Supongo que esta es.

Sango tras ella miraba impaciente hacia todos lados cualquier pequeño ruido por insignificante que fuera la ponían en alerta.

- Si tienes lo que vinimos a buscar vamos.- susurro

Su amiga asistió, se levanto sacudió su vestido y comenzó andar lentamente. Sango la seguía mirando constantemente hacia atrás casi esperando que alguien los siguiera.

Casi estaban fuera de la mansión cuando Sango enredo su vestido y callo al suelo provocando un gran escándalo que despertó a toda la casa.

Sé levanto rápidamente tomo la mano de su amiga y emprendieron la huida pero el paso les fue cortado por un hombre con una escopeta.

- Quietos o disparo- Ambas quedaron petrificadas del susto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por mas que daba vueltas en la cama no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba muy preocupado por demasiadas cosas.

No pudo permanecer mas tiempo acostado, se pregunto si Kagome dormiría tal vez podría hablar un rato con ella.

No, seguramente debía estar muy cansada lo mejor seria dejarla tranquila.

Mejor iría a la cocina a prepararse algo y quizás luego podría conciliar el sueño.

Paso por la puerta de la habitación de su esposa estaba entreabierta. Estuvo tentado de entrar y verla dormir, pero luego se arrepintió y siguió su camino a la cocina.

Sirvió un vaso de leche, hacia un poco de frío tomo los cerillos de la cocina y fue a la sala prendió la chimenea y se sentó frente al fuego a meditar

En un momento se había quedado dormido, lo despertó un ruido como de campanillas. Se incorporo en el asiento, era el teléfono.

- ¿Quién diablos podía ser a esa hora?

Miro el reloj que estaba encima de la chimenea las tres de la mañana, tomo el auricular de mala gana

- Si- escucho casi dormido la potente de voz del otro lado casi sin prestar demasiada atención hasta que las palabras cobraron sentido en su mente – ¡¿Cómo?! – grito

Soltó bruscamente el teléfono y corrió a la habitación de Kagome quito las sabanas y lo único que encontró bajo ellas un montón de almohadas.

Se puso encima de su ropa de dormir lo primero que encontró y corrió al auto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango y Kagome se encontraban en la jefatura de policía.

Para su fortuna la persona que las había atrapado era el cuidador de la casa de su tía. Ella y su Padre estaban fuera.

Luego de entrevistarse con un par de policías incluso Bankotsu creyeron su historia de que había sentido nostalgia por su madre y por eso fue a buscar su caja de recuerdos.

Revisaron la caja y solo encontraron cosas sin valor y se la regresaron, las dejaron en libertad con una advertencia de abstenerse de ingresar nuevamente a la mansión Higurashi sin autorización.

Pero aun así habían llamado a Inuyasha.

- ¿Crees que estará muy molesto?

- Por supuesto, conociendo a tu marido debe estar como un energúmeno.

- Por eso le pedí a Bankotsu que no lo llamara

- Descuida si te corre de su casa, té quedas conmigo y ya- Kagome la miro muy desanimada.

- Eso te gustaría mucho, ¿verdad? - dijo Inuyasha apareciendo en ese momento tras ellas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha dejo a Sango en su casa a regañadientes. Por el se hubiera ido sola y ojalá se la comieran los chacales, aunque pobres chacales morirían de indigestión.

Kagome viajaba a su lado muy callada, él parecía discutir con alguien. Su rostro pasaba de furioso a divertido y luego furioso de vuelta.

- No fue su culpa, yo quise ir a buscar algo y le pedí que me acompañara.

El joven no contesto nada solo repicaba los dedos en el volante nerviosamente, parecía que intentaba contener la ira. Pero no, no podía permitir que la culpa cayera en su amiga esto había sido idea suya y de nadie más.

- Eran recuerdos de mi mama y...

- Escuche perfectamente la versión de la policía, si no piensas decirme la verdad mejor guarda silencio hasta que lleguemos a casa.

- Pero es verdad yo... eran cosas de mama.

Inuyasha hizo otra mueca mostrando los dientes meneo la cabeza detuvo el coche a un lado del camino.

- Quieres hablar bien, té escucho pero dime la verdad, ¿qué fuiste a buscar?

- Yo... – resoplo lo mejor era contarle todo- eran cosas de mama pañuelos, cartas y una tarjeta que me dio en mi cumpleaños

- Pretendes que crea que casi te dejas matar por un par de pañuelos y notas, no te creo- frunció mas el ceño

- No, no era solo eso además- metió la mano dentro de su vestido de donde extrajo un objeto redondo algo ennegrecido y se lo entrego.

- ¿Que es esto?- lo miro por todos lados parecía un camafeo estaba muy sucio- estas loca pusiste tu vida en peligro por un camafeo oxidado

- Bueno no- saco un pañuelo y se lo dio para que lo limpiara

Inuyasha lo tomo y comenzó a limpiarlo primero de mala gana noto que comenzaba a brillar en el centro paso con mayor fuerza el pañuelo hasta que pudo ver claramente un destello rojo.

- ¿Es un rubí?- miro a su esposa extrañado ¿de donde había sacado un rubí?

- Era de mama, me lo dio poco antes de morir me dijo que sí algún día tenia problemas me ayudaría. ¿Cuánto crees que valga?

Lo miro bien no eras necesario saber tanto de minerales para suponer que la joya debía valer una pequeña fortuna

El joven frunció el ceño

- ¿Para que lo quieres? No te hace falta nada ¿o sí?, Si es por algo que te halla dicho el idiota de Hakudoshi aunque no lo creas aun tengo el dinero suficiente para mantenerte muy bien.

- Bueno yo- la mirada ceñuda de Inuyasha la ponía algo nerviosa- escuche tu conversación con Miroku y...

Entendió al momento, seguramente quería darle el rubí para que pagara sus deudas. Lo apretó con fuerza en su mano, debería golpearse por ser tan idiota, él había pensado que, que...

Miro a Kagome extendió sus brazos, la sentó sobre él y la abrazo.

- No sé que voy a hacer contigo- apoyo su mentón en la cabeza de la chica- creo que en verdad eres una criatura de cuentos de hadas, muchas gracias.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha le contó todo a Miroku y le entrego el rubí.

- Dios mío, esto debe valer mas de lo que nosotros necesitamos, si quieres puedo empeñarlo en lugar de venderlo, cuando las cosas mejoren puedes recuperarlo.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza- solo quiero que lo dejes en joyero para que lo pulan Kagome tendrá muchas oportunidades para usarlo.

- Pero entonces no entiendo, ¿dices que te lo dio para conseguir el dinero que necesitamos?

- Si pero no puedo aceptarlo, Kagome me quiere mucho y quiso dármelo para que repare mis faltas pero no puedo permitir que pierda algo tan valioso para ella.

- ¿Que haremos? Por que por mas que vendas hasta el ultimo de tus trajes no tendrás ni la mitad de los que necesitas.

Inuyasha se acerco al cajón y tomo un forro de cuero con unos papeles algo amarillentos.

- Ten, ve al banco y pide el préstamo que necesitamos

Miroku se quedo estupefacto, tardo un par de minutos en reaccionar.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya oíste, ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta.

Antes de que dijera otra palabra salió corriendo de la oficina.

Inuyasha se acerco a la ventana y vio a Kagome colgar la ropa, suspiro finalmente había decidido "vivir en el presente"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El clima era perfecto para navegar, el mar estaba tranquilo al parecer no tendrían problemas.

Desde hace varios días atrás habían terminado las reparaciones de los barcos y estaban listos para zarpar, el cargamento estaba en las bodegas y los marineros trabajando.

No era lo propio que viajara pero Inuyasha quería hacerlo para brindarles su apoyo a los trabajadores, había trabajado con ellos todos estos días quería ir hasta el final. Miroku acepto acompañarlo, este mismo día se disponían a zarpar.

Los familiares de los marineros mujeres y niños estaban en el puerto despidiéndolos, era un ambiente feliz y melancólico a la vez.

Kagome también estaba allí llevaba una canasta.

- Ten te preparare unos dulces y esto... – le entrego un paquete en forma rectangular amarrado con una cuerda blanca. Rasgo un poco el paquete para ver su contenido- es una manta, sé que en el mar hace mucho frío.

Observo una esquina de la manta bordados cuidadosamente _**I. T.**_

- Desearía tener algo para darte- ella negó con la cabeza conteniendo apenas las lagrimas y se abrazo a él.

- Por favor solo vuelve con bien- Kagome se separo bruscamente y lo vio seriamente- ni se te ocurra dejarme sola.

Sonrío ante su actitud y la abrazo nuevamente.

Pronto todos subieron al barco y zarparon. Inuyasha veía desde la popa la figura de Kagome. En ese momento tras ella pudo observar a la pequeña que le había vendido aquel colgante de rosa.

- ¡Eso es!- dijo en voz alta.

- ¿Que ocurre?, ¿Se te olvido algo?- pregunto Miroku.

- Si- afirmo- regreso en un momento

- ¿Cómo? - pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas el ojidorado se había quitado los zapatos, el saco y se había arrojado al agua.

- ¡Hombre al agua!- empezó a gritar y todos corrieron para ver a Inuyasha nadando hacia el puerto.

Kagome lo vio saltar y alarmada empezó al correr hacia él.

- ¡Inuyasha! - grito en el momento que lo vio subir completamente empapado- ¿qué ocurrió?

- Olvide algo importante- dijo jadeando por el esfuerzo, metió la mano en su bolsillo y extrajo una pequeña bolsita de cuero- quería darte esto desde hace varios días- saco de la bolsita el pequeño dije de rosa y se lo enseño- no es un rubí o un diamante pero un día lo será, te lo prometo.

Antes de que la muchacha pudiera responder algo la puso alrededor de su cuello, tomo su rostro y la beso apasionadamente.

- Te quiero Kagome, nunca lo olvides.- dijo momentos antes de arrojarse al agua y nadar de regreso al barco.

CONTINUARA...

N/A: JA QUE TAL, ESTUVO LARGO EL CAPITULO NO?, PERO BUENO ASI ME GUSTAN. Espero no se hayan aburrido y perdón la demora pero estaba ayudando a estudiar a mi hermana para un examen y era bastante.

Me han preguntado algo con respecto al lemon y debo decir que si, lo mas seguro es que si lo ponga yo les voy a avisar con anticipación cuando.

Muchas gracias por leer y ya saben cualquier duda o corrección me la hacen saber.

Les agradezco a todos por tomarse el trabajo de leer y comentar mi fic.

En especial a:

Isabella: Aun que tarde un poco voy a llegar hasta el final con esta historia. Y con respecto a Inuyasha tienes toda la razón una vez más. Es desesperante pero veras que al final todo tiene su razón de ser. Gracias por leer mi historia.

Mimika: Hey pobre Sango, no seas mala que lo hace por su bien. Disculpa la demora finalmente continuo.

Kariko: Gracias Kariko espero que te halla gustado la actualización y feliz vuelta de las vacaciones.

Elizita-Kag-lu: Muchas gracias, si es que por el momento tengo tiempos apretados y no puedo actualizar tan seguido. Pero aquí sigo. Con respecto a tu pregunta, si ella cree tener una idea del motivo.

Galy: Si es muy divertido con eso de que Inu es muy celoso me divierte más.

TrisChiba: Sí muy lindo el beso, Que té pareció el beso del final?

Ilove- mylove: Si Inuyasha es bien indeciso pero creo que finalmente se le están acomodando las ideas.

Dyelbi: Tenias toda la razón Kagome hasta le quiso dar el rubí de su mama tan linda ella.

Peko-Chan: Muchas gracias por la corrección, la corregí ni bien leí tu reviw.

Nere: Este creo me salió con mas escenas románticas, espero te hallan gustado.

Kisa-Chan-Sohma: Me encanto tu idea con lo fácil que seria enamorarse de alguien como Kagome no me extrañaría que hasta Hakudoshi cayera.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y COMENTAR MI FIC.

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.

DEBORA ANABEL


	22. Chapter 22

Los personajes que conforman esta historia no son míos y no pretendo ganar dinero con esta historia, esta historia esta pensada y escrita por Debora Anabel para fans

Los personajes que conforman esta historia no son míos y no pretendo ganar dinero con esta historia, esta historia esta pensada y escrita por Debora Anabel para fans. De INUYASHAXKAGOME

La clasificación de esta historia aun esta pendiente diría que es M

A quien me recuerdas

Inuyasha ha amado mucho a una joven mujer, al volver de un viaje se entera que ha desaparecido cegado por el dolor se niega al mundo, hasta que es necesitado por alguien tal vez con un destino más miserable que el suyo.

Esta historia esta ambientada en la época antigua es decir, caballos carruajes, pero sin olvidar algunos objetos de modernidad, los primeros teléfonos, telégrafos, autos.

"..." PENSAMIENTOS

- DIALOGOS-

& CAMBIO DE ESCENA

/NOTA DE AUTORA/ N/A

/ FLASHBACK/

Capitulo XXI: Premonición y Puerta roja.

- ¡Hombre al agua!- grito y todos corrieron para ver a Inuyasha nadando hacia el puerto.

Kagome lo vio saltar y alarmada corrió hacia él.

- ¡Inuyasha! - grito en el momento que lo vio subir completamente empapado- ¿qué ocurrió?

- Olvide algo importante- dijo jadeando por el esfuerzo, metió la mano en su bolsillo y extrajo una pequeña bolsita de cuero- quería darte esto desde hace varios días- saco el pequeño dije de rosa y se lo enseño- no es un rubí o un diamante pero un día lo será, te lo prometo.

Antes de que la muchacha pudiera responder algo la puso alrededor de su cuello, tomo su rostro y la beso apasionadamente.

- Te quiero Kagome, nunca lo olvides.- dijo momentos antes de arrojarse al agua y nadar de regreso al barco.

&

El ruido del mar, las gaviotas a lo lejos, viajando hacia el amanecer ya próximo, el suave vaivén del barco.

El movimiento era como un arrullo para aquellos que dormían, incluso quienes estaban de guardia o en el timón percibían la calma que transmite el mar abierto.

La pasividad resultaba extremadamente atractiva para alguien en particular, apoyado en uno de los barandales de proa, observaba melancólico hacia un punto en el infinito. Su cabello se movía con el viento dando la impresión de ser un delicado manto negro de seda.

- ¿Que ocurre?, ¿Nostalgia? - dijo una voz tras él.

Inuyasha meneo suavemente la cabeza en negativa mientras acomodaba su cabello con una mano.

- Es realmente pacifico, como si pudiera tener todas las respuestas que necesito.

- Dicen que el mar es sabio, pregúntale tal vez te responda.

- No

- ¿No? – Repitió automáticamente Miroku.

- La respuesta que necesito, tiene que salir de aquí- señalo su pecho- no de allí- señalo el mar en el horizonte.

Miroku observo a su amigo con extrañeza, ese no parecía su comportamiento habitual, puso su mano en la frente de Inuyasha.

- Que pasa Miroku ¿qué haces?

- No tienes fiebre- afirmo

- ¡Claro que no! - dijo quitando la mano con algo de rudeza

- Mmm, entonces- Miroku tomo la cara de Inuyasha y comenzó a tirar de ella con fuerza estirando la piel.

- ¡Estas loco Idiota! - dijo al tiempo que empujo con fuerza a su amigo provocando que cayera de bruces al suelo- ¡imbécil!, ¡Demente!, ¿Pretendes Arrancarme la cara?

- ¡No!, ¿Tu que pretendes? - dijo provocando mayor sorpresa en el ojidorado- ¿Quien eres y que hiciste con mi amigo?

- ¿De que rayos hablas?- dijo tomándolo por solapa del saco.

- ¡Tu, no eres Inuyasha!, Eres algún genio maligno que se ha apoderado de su cuerpo- afirmo con convicción.

- ¿Estas loco?, ¡Claro que soy yo! - dijo soltándolo con brusquedad

- A mi no me engañas impostor- se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón - ¡Auxilio oficiales de abordo!, ¡Aquí hay un impostor!, ¡Un ladrón auxilio!

Los ojos de Inuyasha no podían estar más abiertos

Momentos después muchos miembros de la tripulación se encontraban en cubierta, muchos de ellos completamente desaliñados y a medios vestir producto de haber sido despertados de improviso, armados con palos, cuchillos y un par de mosquetes.

- ¿Que ocurre aquí? – Pregunto el primer oficial a bordo. Miroku lo observo asustado y corrió hacia él.

- ¡Arreste, a ese impostor!- señalo a Inuyasha

- ¿Cuál? - el oficial y los presentes muy confundidos comenzaron a ver en todas direcciones en busca del supuesto delincuente.- ¿Donde señor Miroku?- Pregunto consternado el oficial.

- ¿Cómo, donde? - señalo indignado- justo frente a usted.

Miraron hacia el frente pero todo lo que vieron fue a Inuyasha de pie junto a al baranda, se volvieron hacia el pelinegro con extrañeza, incluso uno de ellos se asomo sobre la baranda, hacia las obscuras aguas, pensando que quizás el susodicho se hubiera tirado por la borda.

Pero no parecía haber nadie allí.

- ¿Pero a quien se refiere, Señor Miroku por favor explíquese?

- ¿Están ustedes ciegos señores?, ¡Esta frente a sus narices!

Todos miraron al frente pero nuevamente solo estaba, Inuyasha parado frente a ellos, con la cara completamente desencajada presa de la indignación, imposibilitado de hallar el insulto más conveniente para terminar con la demencia de su amigo.

Algunos pensaron que quizás, el joven estaba siendo atacado por alguna de aquellas extrañas fiebres que se contraen en el mar y provocan en los hombres alucinaciones.

El Oficial se acerco a Miroku lentamente y casi susurro cerca de su oído

- Señor allí no hay nada mas que el Señor Taisho, "su amigo" ¿lo recuerda? - menciono lo ultimo para intentar de volver la cordura al cuerpo de Miroku.

- Él, no es Inuyasha- todos lo miraron- No me miren así, no estoy loco, no es Inuyasha, por lo menos, no su alma- dijo con un aire incomprensiblemente místico, fantasmagórico, casi aterrador.

- ¡Es suficiente de tantas locuras animal! - grito el ojidorado.

- No, no le hagan caso, no le escuchen, ese hombre que esta allí, esta poseído por un demonio del mar.

Aunque los oficiales del barco miraron a Miroku con escepticismo, muchos de los marineros y trabajadores creyentes de cosas sobrenaturales retrocedieron, hasta sacaron rosarios, patas de conejos y otros talismanes para protegerse en caso de que tal acusación fuera cierta.

- Pero señor, ¿es que a perdido la cabeza?- pregunto afligido el oficial, intentando sujetar el brazo de Miroku

- Noooo, no me toque, ustedes creen que estoy loco pero tengo pruebas- afirmo

- ¿Pruebas?

- Si, pruebas, de que estamos en presencia de una criatura maligna- dijo al tiempo en que un rayo iluminaba fugazmente el cielo provocando que muchos de los presentes se abrazaran entre ellos.

- Pero señor...

- No, no callare mas, desde hace varios días me he percatado de muchos hechos que parecen sin importancia para el ojo común, pero no, para el ojo experto de un sacerdote cazador de demonios.

- ¿Sacerdote?, Pero ¿cuando se ordeno?

- Si tú eres sacerdote, yo soy la Virgen María- intervino Inuyasha

- Calla demonio, ¡amigos! - dijo dirigiéndose a los presentes- ¡no se dejen envolver por la lengua viperina de este ser de la obscuridad, que solo trata de confundirlos para llevarnos a todos al lado obscuro!

- ¡Yo te enviare al lado obscuro charlatán!- grito Inuyasha quien fue detenido por un par de marineros, completamente convencidos con las palabras de Miroku

- Si, eso amigos deténganlo, no dejen que se me acerque intenta destruirme por sabe que soy el único que, puede llevarlo de regreso al mas allá.

- Yo te daré mas allá, Mirokkuuuuu, ¡suéltenme malditos!

- ¡Suficiente! - grito el primer oficial- no sé, de que pruebas habla, Señor Miroku pero esto, esto es descabellado.

- No lo es, sino dígame ha habido indicios de su presencia demoniaca.

- ¡Pero de rayos estas hablando idiota, déjate de tonterías!, Esas pruebas no existen mas que en tu mente retorcida, pero en cuanto me suelten veras de lo que soy capaz.

- Claro que existen y todos ustedes me darán la razón piensen un poco, ¿por qué se agrio la leche? ¿Por qué se agriaron los pepinillos?, ¿Ah? Dígame, ¿por qué se agrio la berenjena?- el oficial lo miro confundido- lo ve usted mismo me da la razón, el que calla otorga verdad muchachos...

- ¡Siiiii! - gritaron todos embravecidos como una horda de campesinos ignorantes guiados solo por el miedo

- Señores ¡esto no es así! - trato de calmarlos el joven oficial- la leche es de soja y las verduras son encurtidas por eso están agrias- grito y todos parecieron calmarse

- Eso es, lo que usted dice pero, la única manera de comprobarlo. Pero si ustedes no creen en mi, será imposible salvarnos.

- Nosotros creeremos en usted Excelencia, no nos abandones, sálvenos- dijeron los marinos.

- Esta bien, la única manera de salvarnos es realizando un ritual de purificación, pero todos deben hacer exactamente lo que diga, ¿entendido?- todos asintieron sin objetar- Bien, primero debemos despojarlo de toda posesión terrenal, sujetarlo con las cadenas de la redención y bañarlo en la fuente purificadora- todos lo miraron sin comprender a que se refería, Miroku suspiro- desnúdenlo, amárrenlo con sogas y tírenlo por la borda. Si flota se trata de una criatura del averno, pero si, se hunde... si se hunde – repitió - habremos enviado a un hombre honesto junto a Kamisama quien será recibido con los brazos abiertos en el cielo.

Inuyasha trato por todos los medios de soltarse pero por mas que forcejeo y grito no pudo, incluso esto ultimo le fue imposible puesto que lo habían amordazado. Aunque, los oficiales intentaron detener la demencia, los marineros eran muchos y no podían hacer mas que gritar para que se detuvieran, pero aun así nadie los escucho.

Subieron a Inuyasha sobre el barandal al tiempo en Miroku recitaba unos cánticos, en supuestas lenguas muertas- Adiós amigo- dijo preso de la melancolía - que Kamisama te reciba en su seno- dijo momento antes de girarse a modo de despida final.- una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

- ¡Ok, muchachos a la cuenta de tres!- gritaron al unísono los marineros- ¡uno!, ¡dos!... ¡y!...

¡Noooo! - Gritaron los oficiales.

Inuyasha pendía de un hilo, a punto de ser arrojado cuando se detuvieron, al escuchar fuertes ruidos, estruendos pisotones y... una ¿risa?.

Si una risa muy fuertes, proveniente de... Miroku, quien se encontraba pateando y riendo a carcajadas en el suelo, ante la mirada atónita de todos los marineros.

- Jajajajajajaja - sé contuvo un poco, solo para decir - Feliz jajaja Día jajaja De los jajaja Inocentes Jajajajajaja- la nave sé movió producto de la caída conjunta de todos los marinos, algunos se desmayaron y otros se unieron a las carcajadas de Miroku aun bastante confundidos por lo acontecido, pero poco duro la algarabía, pronto se fueron acallando las risas hasta ser solo la suya la única que se escuchara.

Todos estaban en silencio viendo el extraño cambio a su alrededor, un cambio que les recordó a la previa del día del Juicio que anunciaban los antiguos escritos.

La luna se cubrió con una nube dejando todo en penumbras, el aire se lleno de una extraña niebla, era un ambiente lúgubre, como aquel que suele vaticinar grandes desgracias.

Miroku vio como su amigo rompía las cuerdas como si fueran simples hilos. Todos retrocedieron al observar una terrorífica aura roja rodeándolo, esa imagen parecía salida de un libro de criaturas míticas o mejor dicho demonios míticos, por que justamente eso era lo que estaba frente a Miroku, un demonio enfurecido, incluso parecía tener colmillos en su boca

El pelinegro asustado ante la imagen, comenzó a retroceder, busco a los oficiales con la mirada para pedir ayuda, pero todos habían desaparecido, la cubierta estaba desierta

- No, no amigo... tranquilo- balbuceo, mientras retrocedía a duras penas apoyado en sus manos, sin las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse de pie, pues esa energía maligna era aplastante, asfixiante, no pudo mas que cerrar los ojos y esperar el desenlace fatal, esperar... su muerte...

En la Antártida un Pingüino observaba la única puesta de sol del año, una pacifica armonía solo rota, por el lamento de una criatura en la lejanía...

- ¡¡Té jurooooooooooo queeee eraaa bromaaaa Inuyashaaaaaaaaa!!

&

El viento de la mañana mecía las cortinas recién colgadas al sol, unas delicadas cortinas confeccionadas a mano y cuidadosamente bordadas con detallados diseños.

- Te quedaron hermosas-

- ¿Lo crees?

- Claro Kagome son muy bonitas y tan suaves- Sango tomo uno de los extremos del lienzo y lo paso por su rostro- me gustaría tener unas así- puso ojos de cachorro- pero es imposible.

- Puedo confeccionar unas para ti, si quieres.

- Oh, no- retrocedió un par de pasos- no puedo aceptar, aunque me gustan tanto que, pero... no... no podría obligarte- dramatizo.

- Haré unas para ti y es mi ultima palabra.

- Bueno ya que insistes, las quiero blancas con bordados en rosa pastel.

Kagome meneo la cabeza y sonrío. A veces Sango era como una niña pequeña.

El cielo estaba tan hermoso, tan azul, completamente despejado los rayos del sol acariciaban su rostro y la pequeña brisa mecía su cabello. Si, este día era uno de esos días perfectos. Uno de eso días en los que agradeces a Dios tantas cosas.

Si Kagome era feliz, tan feliz. Tomo en una de sus manos el pequeño dije que colgaba de su cuello.

No sabia como algo tan pequeño podía darle tanta felicidad, eso y las palabras de Inuyasha.

Sin cerrar los ojos podía verlo aun frente a ella completamente empapado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, además, esas palabras "- Te quiero Kagome, nunca lo olvides" esas palabras la hacían sentir mil mariposas.

No podía evitar sonreír todo el tiempo.

- Un centavo por tus pensamientos.

- Me dijo que me quiere - Sonrío mostrando sus dientes, su amiga la miro y suspiro – me quiere

- Kagome – puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga- no lo hagas.

- ¿El que?

- No te ilusiones, sabes bien que Inuyasha es... – pero antes de que Sango pudiera terminar de decir algo Kagome la interrumpió.

- Hoy hace un hermoso día, ¿no crees?

- Kagome, escúchame.

- Sí, hermoso día, perfecto para un pastel de fresas.

- Pero amiga...

- ¡Hanyo, Shikon! - grito y los perros fueron hacia ella- vamos a juntar fresas, quien llegue ultimo lava las cacerolas.

Sango la vio correr, con una gran sonrisa quiso detenerla y obligarla a que la escuchara, era mas que evidente que intentaba evadir la realidad, pero al pensarlo mejor se dio cuenta que su amiga sabia.

Kagome entendía que los sentimientos de Inuyasha eran tan impredecibles como una lluvia de verano, pero prefería no pensar en ello, no por que quisiera pretender que todo estaba bien, sino porque ella tenia esperanzas.

Si, tenia esperanza de que el cariño de Inuyasha fuera genuino, esperanza de significar algo para él, esperanza de que alguna vez la amara como ella lo amaba.

Y que podría decir, los humanos somos estúpidos seres, que nacemos y morimos con una sola cosa, esperanza y fe.

Sango la observo dos segundos mas antes de correr tras ella.

- Eso es injusto, no quiero lavar las cacerolas. ¡Kagome espérame!

&

Puerto de los cabos era el de destino de los barcos Comerciales del Norte de la región, tomaba aproximadamente cinco días llegar allí.

Era el lugar perfecto para vender lo que sea, el pueblo estaba conformado por tabernas, hostales y cualquier otro tipo de lugar de descanso para los viajantes.

La población estaba conformada en su mayoría por artistas, bailarinas, gitanos, cualquiera que ofreciera espectáculos encontraba rentable establecerse allí ya que contaba con turistas, viajantes y comerciantes todos los días del año

Todo estaba en venta absolutamente todo, por ello el lugar no era muy recomendable para quien no pudiera defenderse ya que era presa fácil de cualquier delincuente.

La mañana en que el barco de Inuyasha llega al puerto estaba particularmente atestado de gente, gitanos mas que nada quienes celebraban el aniversario del Santo de la comunidad. Una gran celebración de la que hacían participe a quien quiera que pasara por allí.

Solo que justo aquel día no era el mejor para celebrar con cierto hombre de ojos dorados que no hacia mas que pasearse de un lugar a otro con cara de asesino a sueldo.

- Anda Inuyasha, hace un día maravilloso para que estés tan serio, vamos a divertirnos.- pero su amigo se negaba a detenerse o a dirigirle la palabra- Vamos no seas aguafiestas, para que veas, no te guardo rencor por lo que me hiciste anoche.

El ojidorado detuvo su marcha provocando que Miroku se estrellara contra su espalda y cayera sentado en el suelo.

- ¡Lo que yo te hice! - gruño con rencor.

- Si, lo que tu me hiciste- se puso de pie- te parece poco tenerme colgado del mástil toda la noche, anda me lo debes, vamos a la fiesta.

- ¿Que yo, te debo?- recrimino indignado- agradece que la policía debía revisar el barco por que sino, tu continuarías colgado de ese mástil, lo que tu me hiciste no tiene nombre- giro y continuo su mancha- no me dirijas la palabra.

- Oh vamos, no seas rencoroso para que veas que soy buen amigo, te perdono.

El Ojidorado detuvo su mancha nuevamente, apretando sus puños con poderosa furia.

- ¡Todavía tienes el descaro de decir que me perdonas, idiota!- clavo una aterradora mirada en Miroku, cualquier otro en su lugar abría huido pero este sujeto era demasiado estúpido para conocer el miedo.

- Si, amigo yo te perdono- sonrío tranquilamente- pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

- ¡Que, tu que! - grito preso de la furia- ¡te matare por esto!

Miroku comenzó a correr por todo el puerto siendo perseguido por un furioso Inuyasha.

- ¡Sonríe amigo que la vida es muy corta! - grito Miroku mientras corría, pero eso alimento la furia y velocidad del ojidorado quien finalmente le dio alcance.

- Ahora falso sacerdote, prepárate para morir- dijo antes de saltar sobre su amigo como una fiera salvaje.

- No, no prives a la humanidad de mi bella presencia, no amigo por favor, soy muy joven y aun no he amado.

Inuyasha tomo a su amigo del cuello y lo dejo colgando varios pies sobre el suelo.

- Di tus ultimas plegarias.- dijo mientras lo estrangulaba.

- Eso mismo tendrías que hacer tu, muchacho demonio.- dijo una voz tras él, llamando su atención y provocando que soltara a Miroku como si fuera un costal de papas.

Ambos miraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Tan solo unos pocos pasos de donde estaban ellos, una pequeña carpa bastante despinta y algo rota.

Dentro, una figura cubierta por las sombras.

- Pero no se queden allí parados, vengan- Ambos se acercaron lentamente algo desconfiados quedaron justo frente a un casi ilegible cartel de madera con algo parecido a un ojo pintado y unas muy borrosas letras que decían algo como "_Madame Destiny"_

Dentro de la carpa pudieron ver a mujer ya muy anciana, su ropa tan rota y despintada como el lugar donde estaba. De la obscuridad que le proporcionaba la carpa salió una mano huesuda con largas uñas indicándoles que pasaran dentro. Ambos avanzaron hacia ella.

- ¿Que quiere anciana?- pregunto de mala gana.

- Inuyasha no seas impertinente, buenos días señora en que podemos ayudarla en esta hermosa mañana.

- Cállate adulador, no creo que esta te sirva para lo que tu acostumbras hacer con las mujeres.

- Por favor señora, disculpe a mi amigo, sé bien que es un animal a veces, pero es una gran persona...

- ¡Vasta!, no necesito que me defiendas

- Esta bien joven no se preocupe, conozco muy bien al muchacho demonio

- ¡No me llame así!, ¡Aquí el único demonio es usted vieja bruja!

- Shhh no sigas...- Miroku trato de callar a Inuyasha pero antes de que lograra hacerlo la anciana lo interrumpió

- Esta bien, conozco muy bien a los jóvenes como él, impetuosos, arrebatados, muy impacientes y siempre la causa de su propia desdicha.

- Feh, usted que sabe anciana.- la mujer sonrío mostrando sus pocos dientes

- Te conozco bien y sé todo sobre ti, si quieres por un par de monedas puedo decirte lo que ocurrirá en tu futuro, aunque te anticipo que no será nada bueno.

- Ja, no pienso gastar un centavo en sus charlatanerías, vieja embustera- se giro dándole la espalda a la anciana

Miroku lo miro con reproche, nada le costaba colaborar con una pobre anciana que de seguro no debía tener ni una moneda para una hogaza de pan.

- Me encantaría que me leyera mi porvenir, mi dulce señora- Miroku le extendió su mano a la anciana con una sonrisa.

La señora levanto, su mano indicándole que no era necesario que se la mostrara.

- No necesito leer tu mano para saber tu futuro, eres un mujeriego sin remedio y el día que te enamores sufrirás, por que aquellas a quien ames nunca te corresponderá- declaro muy segura provocando que los ojos del muchacho se abrieran como platos y luego frunciera el ceño, el solo estaba siento amable con la viejecilla, nada le costaba decirle como cualquier otra gitana que se casaría y seria muy rico.

- Jajajajaja - rió el ojidorado- te lo mereces, hay tienes, tu dulce señora, eso té pasa por adulador jajajajjajajja

Miroku se volvió a la anciana con reproche, como exigiendo que se retractara de lo que había dicho, pero la anciana le sostuvo la mirada sin decir nada más.

- Pero señora, como puede decir algo tan horrible- levanto su mano enseñándole la palma- ¿esta segura que no ve un matrimonio, muchos hijos y mucho dinero?- dijo al tiempo en que dejaba una generosa contribución en la caja de la anciana

Sonriente, lo miro y dijo- tienes razón me he equivocado, pero que descuidada- el joven de cabello corto río satisfecho- tu ya estas enamorado, pero ella nunca te corresponderá, olvídalo ella si, es decente.

Inuyasha estallo en carcajadas ante la declaración de la anciana, la cara de su amigo no podía ser mas larga y triste.

- Lo siento muchacho pero es cierto, todos recibimos lo que damos y tu no has hecho bien las cosas.

- Vamos Miroku, no pienso soportar mas a esta loca.- ambos comenzaron a salir de la tienda

- Ella se ira, no podrás evitarlo. Una maldición pesa sobre la mujer que amas, nunca lograran estar juntos.-

Inuyasha se detuvo mas no giro - Anciana me parece que su premonición llego muy tarde - diciendo esto salió de la tienda sin mirar atrás.

- Tonto, tu no sabes nada pero, muy pronto lo sabrás, tu destino es...

- ¿A que se refiere con eso? – Interrumpió Miroku.

- ¿Todavía sigues aquí?, Aunque te quedes todo el día tu destino será el mismo, si sigues por ese camino que vas.

- Ya lo sé, pero dígame que es, eso que le quiso decirle a mi amigo

La anciana saco un cigarro de una caja y lo prendió, el humo salió de su boca como una gran nube negra.

- Le dije solo la verdad, tu amigo sufrirá mucho, ¿lo quieres verdad?. Quédate con él, por que llorara lagrimas de sangre

- Él tiene razón, su premonición llego tarde, su novia murió hace mucho tiempo.

La mujer levanto su huesudo dedo en el aire, negando con el y chistando con la lengua.

- Te diré algo niño, Lo gracioso de la vida es que cuando pensamos que nos ha golpeado lo suficiente y ya nada puede quitarnos, nos golpea mas fuerte para destrozar lo que quedo de nosotros

- ¿Quiere decir que Inuyasha perderá a alguien que ama?, Pero ¿cómo?, ¿Cuándo?

- Esto no funciona así, no puedo decírtelo todo- la mujer se puso de pie lentamente y saco una caja de madera llena de polvo la abrió y saco de allí un collar de colmillos y se lo extendió a Miroku- ten, Cuando el demonio se calme dale esto, lo protegerá.

- ¿Que es?

- Un amuleto, ¿no ves?

- No será una maldición, por que él es muy bestia a veces. Pero no lo hace con mala intención y...

- Eres buen amigo, pero ni siquiera tu, podrás protegerlo de su destino nadie podrá. El destino de los demonios es estar rodeado de devastación y muerte, él, no será la excepción

- Pero...

- Shhh... no digas mas, llévate esto, que lo tenga consigo lo necesitara.

- Inuyasha tiene razón, usted no es mas que, una charlatana.- Miroku salió ofuscado de la tienda.

- ¡Saluda a Sango de mi parte!- grito la anciana

Miroku abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendido, pero cuando giro no había nada allí, un viento helado paso por su espina provocando que corriera aterrorizado.

¿Cómo había hecho esa anciana para desaparecer? De pronto, eso no le preocupaba tanto como sus palabras.

Aunque sonara ridículo le pediría a su amigo que regresaran lo ante posible a casa.

Puso el amuleto dentro de su bolsillo y apresuro mas aun el paso.

- Que Kamisama, te cuide- susurro una voz en el viento

&

- ¿Dónde las colgaras?

- Esas dos en la sala- señalo las de color blanco- y las otras en la habitación de Inuyasha

- Esto es tonto

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Pues si están casados, no entiendo por que no comparten habitación

Kagome se sonrojo ante el comentario.

- Bueno por que... por que – balbuceó nerviosa.

- No dices, que te quiere.

- Bueno sí, pero... pero

- Nada de peros, pon tus cosas en su habitación te ayudare, anda vamos- corrió a la habitación de Kagome

- ¡No, Sango!

La habitación que habían acondicionado para era una de las principales cerca de la de Inuyasha, tenia una hermosa vista al jardín y justo frente a la que ocupaban Hanyo y Shikon y aquella puerta roja que permanecía cerrada.

Kagome se paro frente a su puerta impidiendo el paso de Sango

- ¿Por qué, no me dejas pasar?

- Por que, a Inuyasha le gusta su privacidad y a mí también

- Ah si, no me digas que no te mueres por dormir con él- Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente –"Inuyasha abrazame"- Sango se abrazaba así misma, dando besos al aire provocando mayor vergüenza en la pelinegra

- No hagas eso, si no me dejas en paz... yo... yo – trato de pensar una buena amenaza pero nada venia a su mente – no te daré, pastel- Sango se detuvo en el acto y fingió ver una mancha en la pared.

- Esta bien como quieras, pero no creas que lo hago por el pastel sino por que respeto tu decisión.

Kagome suspiro

- Y ya sabes que tiene Inuyasha allí- señalo las puertas rojas - ¿entraste?

- La de la izquierda es la habitación de Hanyo y Shikon y la derecha pues, la verdad no sé, solo Inuyasha y Miroku entran.

- Ah ¿sí? Y ¿qué será lo que hay?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Pero nunca has entrado?

- No, nunca- respondió con tranquilidad.

- Y, ¿no te da curiosidad saber que hay dentro?

- Bueno al principio sí, pero...

- Entremos – se apresuro contra la puerta dispuesta abrirla.

- ¡No!- la detuvo.

- Anda Kagome, demos una miradita y ya.

- No Sango, Inuyasha no quiere siquiera que me acerque a esa puerta y no pienso disgustarlo

- Que aburrida eres – refunfuño.

- Anda, deja eso ya trabajamos mucho hoy ¿qué te parece si, tomamos el té?

- Pero quiero doble porción de pastel- sonrío animada Sango.

- Muy bien, voy a prepararlo-

Kagome camino hacia la cocina, pero Sango quedo parada frente a la puerta unos momentos más. Sentía tanta curiosidad que de poder abría buscado cincel y martillo para abrirla de una vez. Pego su oído a la puerta y trato de vez por la cerradura pero no pudo distinguir nada dentro.

Bajo el picaporte pero este no cedió, estaba con llave a punto estaba de intentar empujarla con fuerza para romper la cerradura cuando...

- Sango esta listo ven- llamo su amiga desde la cocina.

- Rayos- dijo para sí- ¡Ahora voy!- respondió, te salvaste por ahora pero regresare y sabré que esconde ese idiota.

El resto del día se la pasaron arreglando toda la casa sacudiendo, cociendo cojines de todo para que la casa estuviera impecable.

Sango no tuvo la más mínima oportunidad, para asomarse siquiera al pasillo Kagome parecía hacerlo a propósito.

- Pero ¿qué hermosa sala?

- ¡Señor Taisho!

El padre de Inuyasha entro.

- ¿Cómo estas querida?- junto a Kagome vio a su amiga muy sonriente Señorita Sango, un placer verla otra vez.

- Lo mismo digo, señor.

- ¿Descansando de mi hijo, verdad? - Kagome solo sonrío- disculpa que haya entrado así, pero la puerta estaba abierta y me tome la libertad

- Descuide, esta es su casa y es bienvenido cuando quiera.

- Gracias querida, Vine para que me acompañes por tu obsequio, he estado tan ocupado estos días por negocios que no había tenido la oportunidad de traerlo. Es un juego de plata, regalo de mi esposa para ti, aunque por aguantar a mi hijo eso no es suficiente. Deberíamos de regalarte uno de nuestros barcos

Los tres rieron con ganas.

- Podrías acompañarme a buscarlo, tengo otras cosas para ustedes pero me gustaría que las aprobaras.

Kagome lo miro con pesar, aun le quedaban demasiadas cosas que hacer además no podía dejar a Sango sola con todo el trabajo que aun tenían.

- Ve, yo terminare

- Pero... - intento argumentar.

- Tranquila, solo será un momento- esta era la oportunidad que había esperado ahora podría entrar en aquella habitación.

- Sí, Esta bien, aguarde un momento- corrió a su habitación por su sombrilla, su chal y pronto se pusieron en camino.

Afortunadamente Inutaisho poseía un automóvil así, el viaje seria más rápido.

- Es un día hermoso para dar un paseo ¿no te parece?.

- Si, es perfecto.

Así ambos conversaron animadamente mientras viajaba rumbo a la ciudad.

Sango se había quedado en la puerta de entrada despidiéndolos. Y cuando estuvo segura que se hubieran ido, corrió a la cocina para buscar algo con que abrir la puerta que tanta curiosidad había despertado en ella.

&

- Te digo que desapareció, ¿por qué no me crees?

- Claro que te creo, una anciana que casi no podía con su alma se fue volando junto con su carpa. Una mujer tan hábil nos seria muy útil podría remplazar a nuestro trabajadores ¿no crees?

- No, te burles. Te digo que desapareció por arte de magia además me dio algo para ti, toma- le extendió el collar de colmillos.

Inuyasha arrugo la nariz y tomo con la punta de sus dedos el collar- Bah, esto es una baratija- sin mas lo arrojo, a punto estuvo de caer al agua pero Miroku fue más rápido y logro atraparlo.

- ¿Qué, haces? Dijo que debías guardarlo para protegerte- hablo con seriedad.

- Basta de tonterías Miroku, mientras tu jugabas a los adivinos, conseguí un nuevo contrato acompáñame para que arreglemos esto y podamos ir a casa.

- Pero Inuyasha y ¿el amuleto?-

- Si, sigues con eso me enfadare y volverás al mástil todo el viaje de regreso- señalo uno de los palos mas altos, su amigo supo entonces que no debía tentar su suerte, mejor él guardaría el amuleto y se lo daría mas tarde.

- Esta bien.

&

El pasillo estaba lleno de utensilio de cocina, muchos de ellos doblados por el uso que la muchacha le había dado. Intento sin suerte abrir la cerradura con alambres, cuchillos tenedores y hasta cucharas pero nada le sirvió.

Primero penso que lo mejor seria tratar de abrirla sin romperla, pero después de mucho intentar y lo cansada que estaba poco le importaba que se dieran cuenta, tenia que abrir esa puerta como sea.

Decidió finalmente tomar un martillo, un cincel de metal y golpear con todas sus fuerzas, cada vez que golpeaba y no abría tenia mas ganas de entrar, que podía haber dentro que requiriera ser resguardado con una cerradura tan resistente.

- ¡¡Maldita puerta cede de una vez!!- grito agotada dando un golpe con todas sus fuerzas

La puerta se abrió de golpe- ¡Te gane! – Grito, intento entrar rápidamente pero con tal mala suerte que la puerta rebotó y le dio directo en la cara logrando que cayera sentada en el suelo.

Se levanto sobándose la nariz y el trasero, le dio una mirada espeluznante a la puerta que de haber estado viva habría muerto del susto.

La habitación estaba en penumbras lo único que se distinguía era una gran cama y eso era debido a la luz que se colaba por la puerta. Camino hasta la ventana, la abrió de par en par iluminando toda la habitación.

Observo entera la habitación y lo que allí vio era mucho mas de lo que había esperado.

Una gran cama con un delicado cubrecama color crema cojines perfectamente acomodados, al parecer de seda, Sango sé movió y deshizo un poco la cama las sabanas eran iguales, seda pura y fina.

Sobre la cama un vestido color vino acomodado como si esperara por alguien. A un lado de la cama una mesilla de noche con un velador en forma de flor un par de copas vacías y una botella de cristal. Todo lo que había era demasiado lujoso tan distinto del resto de la casa. Pero lo que más llamo la atención de Sango era el mueble principal con un espejo inmenso de varios cuerpos y sobre la cajonera de maquillaje estaba un exquisito collar de diamantes un anillo, un par de zarcillos y una tiara delicadamente adornada.

- Dios- Sango tomo el collar entre sus manos- esto debe valer una fortuna- pero que demonios hacia todo ello hay.

Por unos segundos penso en la posibilidad de que esta fuera la habitación que Inuyasha había preparado para Kagome pero si era así ¿por qué aun no se la había enseñado?, ¿por qué?...

La respuesta llego, rápidamente ni bien dirigió su vista hacia la pared donde colgaba un gran retrato en toda su gloria.

- ¿Kagome?- estaba algo cubierto de polvo. Se acerco para verlo mejor. La imagen era tan horrible que Sango se sintió enferma de pronto

El retrato que la miraba era Kikio.

Tal y como la recordaba ataviada con un vestido rojo y joyas, - "la misma Kikio frívola de siempre"- penso.

Un rayo cruzo su cabeza de pronto, el vestido era... retrocedió y tomo el vestido sobre la cama. Era el mismo vestido y las joyas del tocador, eran las mismas solo faltaba la bruja que solía usarlos.

Soltó el vestido y se llevo la mano a la boca presa de la repugnancia, este era un santuario para esa mujer.

&

- Muy bien, señor Taisho espero hagamos muchos tratos de ahora en adelante.

- Por mi encantado Señor Saidburoh.

El Señor Sahino Saidburoh era dueño de una gran empresa textil quien para fortuna de Inuyasha había viajado junto con su mercancía.

- Somos muy pocos propietario que nos dedicamos tanto a nuestros negocios, es raro encontrar a alguien tan excéntrico como yo que se aventure con nuestra posición y dinero

- Tiene toda la razón, pero uno siempre debe cuidar de sus intereses.

Miroku a punto estuvo de reír a carcajadas con la respuesta de su amigo, quien prácticamente se había visto obligado a hacer el viaje, si fuera el Inuyasha de antes de seguro nunca lo habría hecho.

Inuyasha le dio un ligero pisotón al percatarse de su mueca.

- Bien señores me despido, hasta muy pronto.

- Claro señor, es usted bienvenido en mi casa con su esposa el día que quiera.

- Le tomo la palabra mi amigo, allí estaremos el mes próximo, mis respetos a su señora esposa.

- Igualmente señor- los tres realizaron una cortes reverencia y se despidieron.

- Bien, es hora de regresar a casa.

Miroku asintió.

&

- ¿A que no adivinas que paso?- Kagome entro en la casa algo entrada la noche cargada de paquetes, le llamo la atención que la casa estuviera tan poco iluminada. – Sango - La llamo pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Dejo todo en la gran en la sal y se dispuso buscarla.

- Sango ya regrese- Reviso la cocina, el patio pero no había señales de su amiga.

De pronto se le ocurrió que la muy pilla debía estar pasando su ropa a la habitación de Inuyasha como le había propuesto hoy. Si, seguro se encontraba allí, ahora. Sin pensarlo mas sé dirigió a su habitación corrió con gran velocidad sin reparar en nada mas

Entro encendió la luz, todo estaba intacto tal y como lo había dejado en la mañana, suspiro aliviada.

Aunque poco que duro la tranquilidad, cuando comenzaron a escucharse gritos de la otra habitación.

- ¡Eres un maldito!¡ Y tienes el descaro de decir que quieres a mi hermana! ¡Maldito Infeliz! Por que no te fuiste al infierno junto con esa bruja.

Sango estaba completamente fuera de sí, la imagen de esa habitación, el retrato de Kikio, ese maldito santuario, habían provocado en ella una violencia nunca experimentada que la empujaba a destrozar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Kagome entro alarmada por los gritos y el ruido todo lo que pudo ver fue un gran desastre.

Primero que nada la puerta de entrada estaba casi destrozada el pasillo lleno de cosas rotas pero el peor espectáculo estaba dentro, lo que parecía ser antes una exquisita cama estaba casi completamente desarmada muchas cosas estaban desparramadas por todo el piso, incluso las cortinas estaban en el suelo.

Sango estaba en centro de aquel caos destrozando un vestido mientras gritaba cosas casi incompresibles.

- ¿Que haces Sango? – La llamo para que se detuviera, cuando la miro su rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas y su mirada presa del odio, ¿qué pudo haber pasado?

La habitación que tan celosamente guardaba Inuyasha estaba destrozada pero ¿por qué? - ¿Por qué? - pregunto- ¿por qué hiciste todo esto? Te dije que no podíamos entrar aquí.

- ¡Es un maldito!- grito nuevamente mientras descargaba su enojo con aquel vestido, Kagome no entendía nada así que solo, sujeto a su amiga y le quito el vestido.

- Basta Sango, deja de hacer estas locuras, ¿qué ocurre? Cálmate.

- No pienso hacerlo, en cuanto vea a ese desgraciado lo matare

- ¿Qué?, ¡De que hablas!

- ¿De que hablo?, ¿De que hablo?- repitió- mira esto- tomo un cuadro que estaba boca a bajo en mitad del cuarto y se lo enseño.

Kagome vio con claridad el rostro de su hermana menor, el rostro de Kikio

- ¡Entérate, por que no dejaba que entres! - grito enfurecida- por que quería mantener vivo aquí el recuerdo de esa bruja, de esa maldita.

La cabeza de Kagome era un torbellino. No supo que pensar, no supo que debía decir.

- Y todavía se atreve a decirte que te quiere es un maldito, seguramente quería que formaras parte de su enferma habitación de los recuerdos, tal vez un día pretendía pedirte que usaras sus cosas. Ese hombre es un enfermo.

"No", penso Kagome. Inuyasha no era así, él jamas le pediría algo como eso.

- Calma Sango, Inuyasha nunca pensaría algo como eso.

- Acaso estas ciega mira esto, mira todas estas cosas. Deberíamos sacar todo esto y quemarlo.

- ¡Es suficiente! – Kagome la tomo del brazo- entiende que Inuyasha no es así.

- ¡Todavía lo defiendes!

- Deshacerte o no de estas cosas no es tu decisión, no tuya ni mía, esta es su casa y es dueño de tener lo que quiera aquí.

- Ahora también es tuya eres su esposa ¿o no?, entonces no hay problema

- Si pero, no, esto es de Inuyasha no puedo...

- Entonces eres una ¡¡tonta!!

Sango salió corriendo de la habitación completamente furiosa ¿por qué Kagome no entendía sus razones?, ¿por qué?

Pero esto no quedaría así, no permitiría que humillasen a su hermana obligándola a vivir bajo la sombra de esa culebra, esta era casa de Kagome, no de esa bruja.

&

- ¿Enviaras un telegrama?, Llegaremos mucho antes de lo que esperábamos.

- No, quiero darle una sorpresa a Kagome, con el dinero que me pagaron alcanzo para comprar un par de muebles que nos hacían falta estoy seguro le encantaran.

El viento chocaba en su rostro y le parecía la cosa más agradable del planeta. Con el nuevo contrato que había conseguido su recuperación estaba mucho más cercana.

Pronto podría enfocarse en empezar su vida de nuevo y en tener lo que siempre soñó. Una gran familia.

" Ya voy de regreso Kagome"

&

Casi amanecía cuando Kagome logro poner en orden la habitación, aunque todo se veía muy bien le preocupaba el hecho de no saber exactamente el lugar en que los había puesto Inuyasha.

Tal vez Sango no entendía los motivos de Inuyasha, incluso a ella le costaba comprender pero pensaba que tal vez si ella estuviera en su lugar podría haber hecho lo mismo.

Si ella pudiera tener un lugar donde ver a su madre, donde recordarla, la ayudaría a no sentirse tan sola y en momentos como este le necesitaba mas que nada.

Ahora lo único que faltaba era traer a alguien que repase la puerta y arreglar el vestido que Sango había destrozado.

Mañana hablaría con ella, -"siempre todo se ve mejor por la mañana"- penso mientras se sentaba en la sala con su costurero para coser el vestido.

El reloj del comedor dio las seis de la mañana, finalmente Kagome exhausta se había quedado dormida con el vestido en su regazo.

La casa estaba muy silenciosa, una pequeña voz se dejo oír en la sala mientras el reloj daba su ultima campanada.

- No, no, yo no soy Kikio-

CONTINUARA...

N/A: FELIZ DIA DE LOS INOCENTES. ¿CÓMO QUE, NO ES DIA DE LOS INOCENTES? BUENO NO IMPORTA ME ENCANTA EL DIA DE LOS INOCENTES. SÉ HABRAN DADO CUENTA POR EL LIO DE MIROKU.

HOLA A TODOS HE REGRESADO QUE PUEDO DECIR YA LOS EXTRAÑABA. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS MENSAJES QUE ME HAN ENVIADO MUY LINDOS TODOS.

Tarde mucho en actualizar por estar tapada de apuntes para estudiar y tapada de pañuelos descartables "malditas alergias" pero bueno, ya estoy mucho mejor.

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Y para quienes preguntaron si es que pensaba dejar de escribir les diré que "no". Voy a terminar esta historia pase lo que pase.

Cualquier duda comentario, queja por horrores ortográficos será bienvenida. Ustedes ya saben que hacer.

Ok, y para las personitas que preguntaron mi correo es agréguenme cuando quieran para hablar de lo que quieran.

Mil gracias a todos los que leen y comentan mi fic. en especial a:

Kariko: Muchas gracias Carina, mil gracias por tu lindo comentario.

Elizita-Kag-Lu: si precisamente tu duda será resuelta en los próximos capítulos.

Dyelbi: Si es un gran rollo ahora cuando regrese y sepa lo que paso con su habitación de los recuerdos veremos que pasa.

Nere: Que bueno que no te aburras este también estuvo larguito.

Kisa-Chan-Shma: Jajaj pues si, nuestro Inu quiere mucho hijitos pero creo que le falta resolver un par de cositas antes.

Peko-Chan: Con respecto a lo de Miroku si se cumple lo que dijo la adivina los hijos tardara un buen.

TrisChiba: Pues si, creo que hay muchas posibilidades que lo que dijiste pase según la adivina.

Kagome e Inuyasha lfe: Muchas Gracias por los elogios descuida no dejare de escribir. No pienso dejar la historia incompleta tratare de actualizar mas seguido.

Mimika: Hola, pues si se había ido la vena pero la recupere y la amarre para que no se valla.

Clavi.cs: Finalmente sabes que hay detrás de la misteriosa puerta roja que opinas?

SALUDOS A TODOS UN GRAN BESO. HASTA MUY PRONTO.

DEBORA ANABEL


	23. Chapter 23

Los personajes que conforman esta historia no son míos y no pretendo ganar dinero con esta historia, esta historia esta pensada y escrita por Debora Anabel para fans

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, esta historia esta pensada y escrita por Debora Anabel para fans. De INUYASHAXKAGOME

La clasificación de esta historia aun esta pendiente diría que es M

A quien me recuerdas

Inuyasha ha amado mucho a una joven mujer, al volver de un viaje se entera que ha desaparecido cegado por el dolor se niega al mundo, hasta que es necesitado por alguien tal vez con un destino más miserable que el suyo.

Esta historia esta ambientada en la época antigua es decir, caballos carruajes, pero sin olvidar algunos objetos de modernidad, los primeros teléfonos, telégrafos, autos.

"..." PENSAMIENTOS

- DIALOGOS-

& CAMBIO DE ESCENA

/NOTA DE AUTORA/ N/A

/ FLASHBACK/

Capitulo XXII: Sucesos Desafortunados.

Casi amanecía cuando Kagome logro poner en orden la habitación, aunque todo se veía muy bien le preocupaba el hecho de no saber exactamente el lugar en que los había puesto Inuyasha.

Tal vez Sango no entendía los motivos de Inuyasha, incluso a ella le costaba comprender, pero pensaba que tal vez si ella estuviera en su lugar podría haber hecho lo mismo.

Si ella pudiera tener un lugar donde ver a su madre, donde recordarla, la ayudaría a no sentirse tan sola y en momentos como este le necesitaba mas que nada.

Ahora lo único que faltaba era traer a alguien que reparase la puerta y arreglar el vestido que Sango había destrozado.

Mañana hablaría con ella, -"siempre todo se ve mejor por la mañana"- penso mientras se sentaba en la sala con su costurero para coser el vestido.

El reloj del comedor dio las seis de la mañana, finalmente Kagome exhausta se había quedado dormida con el vestido en su regazo.

La casa estaba muy silenciosa, una pequeña voz se dejo oír en la sala mientras el reloj daba su ultima campanada.

- No, no, yo no soy Kikio-

&

La mañana llego con rapidez, la luz invadió las calles de la pequeña cuidad, los habitantes comenzaban sus actividades poco a poco.

Un joven cruzaba la calle principal cargando una canasta de pan recién horneado rumbo al almacén tambalendose por el gran peso de esta.

- Buen día Mushin, veo que conseguiste un nuevo empleo- saludo una Joven mujer.

El muchacho se detuvo soltando la canasta de pan.

- Así es señora, mi abuela es amiga del almacenero y por ahora lo estoy ayudando un poco pero estoy seguro que muy pronto me dará un trabajo de mayor categoría después de todo "tengo muchas habilidades"...

Mushin, un muchacho delgado, cabello obscuro, ojos café de no más de 18 años, simpático, buena persona, aunque demasiado torpe y atolondrado. Acostumbra andar de trabajo en trabajo nunca duraba mas de un par de horas, huérfano desde muy joven fue criado por sus abuelos quienes le quieren mucho.

- ¡¡ Pero que demonios haces muchacho!! – Grito el almacenero, un hombre gordo, calvo y con muy mal genio. Quien había observado cuando el chico dejo caer el pan.

- Señor Izaki, yo... yo... – trato de decir algo pero...

- Nada de excusas, té pago para que me ayudes no para que hables con tus amigos. - El muchacho rápidamente meneo la cabeza negando que estuviera haciendo ello – Ni se te ocurra negarlo, Dios agradece que tu abuela sea tan buen cliente por que sino...- el muchacho retrocedió a toda prisa cuando el hombre levanto su mano para darle unos buenos golpes.- Levanta ahora mismo ese pan y ponlo en su lugar...

- ¡Sí señor! - grito el muchacho levando una de sus manos a la cabeza como si de seguir una orden militar se tratara, Comenzó a levantar el pan regado por la calle lo más rápido que pudo.

Cuando puso todos en la canasta camino lo más rápido posible, aun balanceándose con el peso seguido muy de cerca por el almacenero.

El resto de la mañana se la paso acomodando latas las cuales luego cayeron casi encima de una anciana. Al parecer la anciana le había realizado una consulta sobre los tipos de frijoles y el muchacho descuido su trabajo comentándole sus habilidades en la cocina.

- "Tengo muchas habilidades" había dicho antes que las latas rodaran por el suelo.

El señor de la tienda no pudo mas que inflar el rostro indignado y recordar el motivo por el cual se había visto casi obligado a emplear a ese sujeto. Su abuela lo había ayudado cuando se había instalado en el pueblo y el único patrimonio que poseía era un carro de madera.

Suspiro intentando no perder la calma y envío al chico a limpiar el piso. Durante un rato todo fue muy bien hasta que, varios de los clientes se deslizaron fuera de la tienda, efectivamente se deslizaron debido a la gran cantidad de jabón acerado que había puesto el joven empleado. Al parecer uno de los clientes hizo un comentario acerca de que el carpintero del pueblo contaba con un liquido maravilloso para pulir la madera pero desconocían cual era dicho producto a lo que el joven había respondido que sabia cual era el secreto – "Tengo muchas habilidades"- dijo- momentos después había puesto grandes cantidades de diversos líquidos y jabones. El piso había quedado como espejo o mejor dicho como pista de hielo.

El Señor Izaki ante tal espectáculo no pudo mas que, llevarse la mano a la cara y arrastrarla por su rostro esperando que se cayera con la fricción para no observar tanta inoperancia.

- Mushin...- dejo salir casi entre dientes- ¡¡Que demonios hicisteeeeee!!

Media hora mas tarde el muchacho se encontraba barriendo la entrada con un terrible bulto en la cabeza producto de un sonoro golpe propinado por el tendero.

Pasada las doce del día todo seguía muy tranquilo, el tendero limpiaba tranquilamente el mostrador observando de cerca de su ayudante, quien ahora ayudaba a los clientes a cargar sus víveres al carruaje.

-"Finalmente"- penso el hombre, por fin ese joven haber aprendido su lección y estaba trabajando sin distraerse.

Lo vio regresar un par de veces por cosas que los clientes habían olvidado comprar, con el dinero incluso con alguna que otra cantidad extra por el buen servicio prestado.

Lo vio regresar una vez mas y dirigirse a los costales de especias seguramente por algún olvido de otro cliente, penso que había sido un tanto inflexible con el muchacho y se permitió felicitarlo por su labor.

- Bien, bien muchacho parece que finalmente estas mejorando- el muchacho sonrió de oreja a oreja

- Gracias señor, es que, tengo muchas habilidades.

- Si, tal vez, es bueno que finalmente dejes ver esas habilidades- lo vio observar detenidamente cada frasco y costal de especias, al parecer buscando uno en particular- ¿Qué buscas Mushin?

El joven giro a, él con una mano en el mentón a modo de pensar – Estaba seguro que aquí, estaban las especias picantes.

- ¿Picante?- pregunto, era verdad justo esta mañana habían llegado especias picantes comúnmente utilizadas en los platillos de la región.- Es verdad- sé dirigió a unos de los estantes y lo saco el paquete decía "Wasabe deshidratado" – Este, es- cuando se lo entrego al joven, este lo puso sobre el mostrador peso un par de gramos cuidadosamente y lo envolvió en un pequeño papel junto con dos terrones de azúcar.

Cuando se dispuso a salir rumbo a la calle...

- Oye ¿qué piensas hacer con eso?- pregunto el dueño- Deberías de haber separado el azúcar del picante

El muchacho sonrío ampliamente y negó con la cabeza- Es un receta

- ¿Una receta?- el chico asintió

- Es una receta especial que yo mismo diseñe.

- No me digas que ahora eres cocinero- dijo con diversión.

- Pues como ya le he mencionado, tengo muchas habilidades, aunque esta vez se trata mas bien de un remedio

- ¿Remedio?-

- Así es, ahora si me permite debo entregar esto a su dueño- El almacenero se rasco la cabeza confundido por la receta. Que no era receta, era remedio. Bueno después de todo mientras no lo perjudicara y realizara con normalidad su trabajo, pues bien por él, que supiera mas cosas

Aunque su tranquilidad solo duro un par de segundos mas

Unos terribles gritos se escucharon en todo el pueblo.

- ¡¡Auxilio mi burra se volvió loca!!, ¡¡Auxilio!!

Todos salieron de la tienda para ver como una anciana gritaba mientras intentaba mantenerse a duras penas sobre su destartalada carreta, la cual era arrastrada por una incontrolable bestia que saltaba de un lado a otro como si el suelo le quemara las patas.

- ¡¡Por Dios que alguien me ayude!!- grito la mujer, mientras el animal continuaba su incontrolable transitar.

- Tranquila señora ¡ya voy!- grito Mushin corriendo tras la carreta pero a medida que se acercaba, el animal por algún motivo parecía perder, aun más la calma despotricando frenéticamente y destrozando todo a su paso.

Tres policías, el carnicero, el lechero y cualquiera que pasara por allí intentaron sin suerte, detener al animal pero solo se llevaron unos buenos golpes, Incluso el mismo almacenero midió fuerzas con la bestia, pero esta parecía incontrolable.

- ¿Pero que podemos hacer para detenerla?, esta bestia parece salida del mismo infierno...

De pronto Mushin mostró una sonrisa impecable con todos sus dientes, corrió a la tienda y salió cargando una gran fuente de metal repleta de agua. Bajo a la calle y se paro frente al animal.

- ¡No seas loco, muchacho regresa! ¡Ese animal te matara!- grito el almacenero a lo que el Mushin solo respondió con una sonrisa, como si supiera que todo estaría bien

En el momento que la bestia estuvo a punto de envestir a Mushin se detuvo de golpe y comenzó a beber el agua como si no hubiera mañana. Finalmente se tranquilizo y la anciana quien había quedado con un tic nervioso producto de la carrera pudo descender y besar el suelo agradeciendo a Kamisama que la dejara ver un nuevo día.

Luego de un momento en que las cosas se calmaron y la gente comenzó a reparar los destrozos del animal, felicitaron al muchacho por su acción

- Felicidades chico, ¿pero como supiste que hacer?- pregunto un policía

- Pues vera, el hocico del animal esta enrojecido producto de la intoxicación por ello concluí, que la solución era agua

- Que inteligente nunca lo habría adivinado, tienes buen ojo ni siquiera me había fijado en eso.

- Es verdad este muchacho es un genio- anuncio el almacenero hinchado de orgullo- por eso es mi mas valioso empleado.

Una vez recuperada la anciana corrió donde el chico- Joven doctor veterinario, me parece que fue mucho picante, ¿no cree?

- Si, tiene toda la razón- saco papel y lápiz de su delantal y comenzó a hacer unos cálculos.

- ¿Que es, eso?- pregunto su jefe

- Nada, solo modifico la receta

- ¿Receta?- cuestiono confundido

- Si señor- hablo la anciana- aquí el señor doctor de burras me dio la cura para la tozudez de la mía- El hombre la miro, abrió la boca para decir algo pero callo, dirigió su vista hacia el desastre que había ocasionado el animal, luego siguió el trayecto de su ayudante hacia la tienda de donde lo vio salir sonriente y con un paquetito que acerco tranquilamente donde estaba la anciana

- Con esto será suficiente para que corra como un caballo.- la mujer le devolvió una sonrisa llena de gratitud. Takeda observo estupefacto la escena los miro, miro al animal quien seguía bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana, miro el desastre que algunos comerciantes ya estaban comenzando a reparar, su cabeza trabajo al mil por ciento reuniendo todas las imágenes y dándole cien por cien compatible con lo que pensaba.

Cerro los ojos tratando de contener la ira. Aunque su auto control duro poco, solo el tiempo que al joven le tomo decirle a la anciana.- No se preocupe señora, para mí fue algo tan sencillo, "tengo muchas habilidades".

- ¡¡Mushin!!, ¡¡Muchacho del Infierno, té matareeeeee!!

&

Finalmente después de muchas horas de trabajo el vestido de Kikio estaba terminado. Completamente reparado solo faltaba que lo planchara.

- Por fin- dijo Kagome al darle un ultimo toque mientras lo acomodaba en un maniquí de prueba- ¿Qué opinan? - Hanyo y Shikon estaban junto a ella y ladraron como si hubiesen entendido la pregunta, por lo menos eso penso la muchacha hasta que los perros comenzaron a ladrar en dirección a la cocina, eso solo podía significar una cosa- Hora de comer- había estado tan absorta en terminar el arreglo que casi olvido que debía cocinar.

- Perdón, ahora mismo les preparo algo y luego jugamos un rato ¿qué les parece?- los perros comenzaron a saltar alrededor de ella.- Bien vamos.

- Señora Taisho- la llamo alguien mientras estaba en la cocina. La voz provenía del interior de la casa específicamente del pasillo.

- Sí señor Morita, se le ofrece algo- un hombre de unos treinticinco años se paro frente a ella, era el encargado de la reparación de casi todas las cosas en la parroquia había sido enviado por el Padre Renkotsu para que arreglara la puerta.

- No, señora solo quería mostrarle mi trabajo- la muchacha observo la puerta, no quedaba rastro alguno del maltrato que sufrió a manos de Sango.

Estaba perfecta casi como nueva de un intenso color rojo, salvo por un pequeño detalle.

- Pero... ¿la cerradura?- se veía claramente el orificio donde estaba.

El carpintero la miro algo avergonzado- Pense que podía repararla pero, este mecanismo esta fuera de mi alcance, no es una cerradura sencilla.

- ¿Esta seguro? Si solo pudiera hacer que cerrara, además también necesitaría una llave.

- Eso también es un problema, no cuento con las medidas y el material exacto para hacerle una copia aun logrando armarla, mire por favor- tomo el resto de la cerradura entre sus manos y se la enseño- Esta cerradura es un nuevo modelo muy diferente de las que yo he visto, además tiene muchas piezas. Las que yo acostumbro poner son muy simples a comparación de esta.

- Entonces no puede hacer nada- él sonrió – bueno podría cambiarla por una común y corriente, aunque sus pertenencias no estén tan seguras- Kagome lo miro consternada ¿qué haría ahora?, Si Inuyasha regresaba y descubría lo que había pasado entonces... no, no quería pensar en que ocurriría – Por favor esta seguro, si es por el dinero yo... - sé atrevió a decir al borde de la angustia.

- Señora el dinero no es problema, usted ha colaborado tanto con la iglesia, con los niños que lo haría sin cobrarle un centavo pero esa reparación esta muy lejos de mis posibilidades.

- Esta bien de todos modos, muchas gracias- sonrió tratando de ocultar su decepción- En la cocina tengo un pastel para usted, cerezas y crema.

- Mmm, gracias mi favorito- pero antes que la pelinegra comenzara a caminar el hombre la detuvo. - En el pueblo vive un anciano que hace algunas reparaciones de metales y relojería- Kagome le sonrío sin entender a que venia su comentario- bueno tengo entendido que, él realizo un par de reparaciones en el banco, sabe allí tiene complicadas cerraduras- la joven abrió mas los ojos y sonrió con animas- creo que el podría sin ningún problema reparar su cerradura, le apuntare la dirección.

- Muchas gracias, no sabe cuanto me ha ayudado.

- En verdad no es nada- se giro nuevamente donde la puerta reparada- debe amar mucho lo que hay dentro de esa habitación para tenerlo tan resguardado

Kagome sonrió con algo de tristeza- Si, es un tesoro, "el tesoro de un hombre enamorado"- concluyo para sí.

Hanyo y Shikon corrían de un lado a otro del patio como jugando al corre que te alcanzo, también corrían en dirección a Kagome provocándola para que jugara con ellos.

- Tranquilos, tengo que levantar la ropa primero, luego jugamos- recogía la ropa, la doblada y acomodaba en un gran canasto de mimbre. Camisas, vestidos perfectamente doblados. Estaba por descolgar las sabanas cuando estas desaparecieron. Parpadeo varias veces, acaso había enloquecido, hace menos de un segundo estaban allí, miro hacia todos lados pensando ¿habrán salido volando?, Pero el viento no era mas que una brisa, ciertamente había varias nubes negras, pero aun así. Sé perdió un momento pensando en las probabilidades que un duende robara sus sabanas aunque la incoherencia solo duro un momento, rió levemente al darse cuenta de su ridículo pensamiento – Una verdadera tontería, verdad chicos- dijo al tiempo en que dos bultos blancos le golpearon las piernas para luego irse tan rápido, parecía que volaban. Los vio ir y venir de un lado a otro. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza, persignarse y dedicar varias oraciones a las almas de los muertos que vagan por el mundo, intento no perder la calma y comportarse valientemente, respiro profundamente varias veces repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez "Los fantasmas no existen, los fantasmas no existen" abrió los ojos, suspiro con fuerza cuando los vio allí, esas cosas esos... esos- ¡¡Fantasmas!!- grito al tiempo en que echaba a correr como una posesa hacia ningún lugar en particular.

&

- ¡¡Cómo que te despidieron otra vez!! es que no puedes hacer nada bien

- Lo siento, abuelo

- Es todo lo que sabes decir, sé bien que tienes buenas intensiones pero eso no es lo único que puedes tener en la vida. El chico bajo la cabeza avergonzado.- Hay muchacho que voy a hacer contigo

Mushin se recupero rápidamente de su depresión y dijo con una sonrisa - Por que no tratas de enseñarme tu oficio nuevamente

El anciano lo observo contrariado - Hemos hablado de esto mas de cien veces ni siquiera puedes reparar el pequeño cerrador de la caja de música de tu abuela.

Mushin corrió a un mueble de la sala, abrió los cajones saco la pequeña cajita y enseño a su abuelo orgulloso como introducía la pequeña llave y cerraba y abría sin ninguna dificultad.

- Esta bien, veo que aun hay esperanzas para ti- abrió un cajón donde guardaba las herramientas extrajo varias las puso en un forro de cuero y se la extendió a su nieto. – Ten, despídete de tu abuela hoy me acompañaras a trabajar- Mushin comenzó a dar saltos gusto se despidió rápidamente y salió corriendo tras el anciano.

- Sabia que notarias mis habilidades, solo era cuestión de tiempo - el anciano lo miro diciendo que se callara o lo dejaba, el chico decidió no tentar su suerte y cerrar la boca.

La pequeña cajita quedo sobre la mesa en la sala, con la llave puesta y el cerrojo cerrado.

La anciana entro a la sala y vio la cajita.

- Que bien parece que por fin la reparaste, te felicito Mushin- dijo al tiempo en que abría y ponía dentro unas cuantas monedas para luego cerrarla de nuevo. Camino lentamente hacia la cocina justo en ese momento la cerradura de la cajita cedió por completo, se abrió y todos los fragmentos de la pequeña cerradura se esparcieron por la mesa.

&

- Le prometo padre, esta casa esta encantada- dijo Kagome escudándose tras el padre Renkotsu

- Kagome- le llamo la atención el sacerdote- esas cosas no existen.

- Si, existen- refuto como una niña.

No supo bien en que momento había llegado a la iglesia. Corrió aterrorizada donde su confesor y le pidió ayuda para eliminar a un espíritu que la acechaba.

- Kagome recuerda que ya tuvimos esta conversación hace un par de años cuando creíste ver a una bruja en tu casa...

- Si pero eso era distinto... en verdad vi una y...

- Kagome- le llamo la atención de nuevo- dime que era esa supuesta bruja- la joven se quedo callada

- ¿Que era? - pregunto pacientemente

- Un perchero, un abrigo grande y un gran sombrero de plumas de mi tía Kaede.

- ¿Entonces? - Kagome bajo la cabeza

- Pero le juro que esta vez...

- ¿Que, te he dicho sobre jurar? - Ella bajo la cabeza una vez más.

- No debo jurar en vano.

- Bien, ahora dime ¿donde esta tu fantasma? - la chica señalo la puerta trasera, aun después de todo lo que le había dicho el Padre ella seguía oculta tras el.

Renkotsu abrió lentamente la puerta trasera ocasionado que las bisagras de esta chillaran y que los vellos de la nuca se la chica se pusieran de punta. La luz les dio en la cara cuando abrieron por completo la puerta, allí estaba todo tal y como lo dejara antes de salir corriendo.

Miraron de un lado a otro y no había nada allí solo el viento que soplaba un poco mas que antes provocando que algunas ventanas de la casa se golpearan.

- Ves, no hay nada.- Kagome suspiro

- Jajaja, que tonta verdad, Perdón padre - dijo avergonzada.

- Esta bien – acaricio su cabeza- todo esta muy bien, la imaginación nos juega bromas a veces- pero en ese momento tras él, Kagome vio como se movían nuevamente esos espectros. Se puso blanca como el papel.

- ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto alarmado al ver el estado de la muchacha. Kagome levanto su brazo y señalo detrás del sacerdote.

El se giro lentamente y lo que vio en un principio lo obligo a tomar y apretar con fuerza el crucifijo que llevaba colgado al cuello. Dos cosas blancas se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro. Lentamente puso su mano en el bolsillo y cuando se dispuso a sacar el agua bendita para arrojar a cualquier hijo de Satanás que se hiciera presente, el viento soplo mas fuerte aun, levantando en vuelo aquellos espectros blanquecinos. Pero al levantar vuelo quedaron al descubierto dos figuras obscuras.

- ¡¡Hanyo, Shikon pero que están haciendo con mis sabanas!!- grito Kagome olvidando por completo el miedo.- ¡Perros malos!- tomo las sabanas del suelo, estaban llenas de lodo. Llevo la mano a su cara – Tendré que lavarlas de nuevo.

- Te dije que no existían los fantasmas- dijo al tiempo en que soltaba rápidamente el crucifijo y la botella con agua bendita de su bolsa.

- Perdón padre yo...

- Esta bien, esta casa es tan grande que... hasta yo tendría miedo de estar solo aquí. - Kagome vio la casa, realmente era enorme - No entiendo por que tu esposo no contrato a alguien para ayudarte o no sé, alguien que te hiciera compañía.

- Buenos, le dije que Sango se quedaría aquí y... - Renkotsu levanto una ceja

- ¿Dónde esta Sango?- la chica apretó con sus manos la sabana que debía lavar, de pronto el suelo le llamaba poderosamente la atención.- ¿Donde esta? – repitió levantando un poco más la voz

- Es que... es que bueno ella y yo...

- Ella y tu...

- Discutimos- termino

Lo mejor seria contarle todo al padre Renkotsu y así poder pedir su consejo pero luego lo penso otra vez y no creyó que fuera buena idea. Si contaba lo de Inuyasha tal vez el padre reaccionaria como su amiga, es decir no tal cual Sango, pero se pondría contra de Inuyasha. Y si le contaba solo lo que Sango había hecho, se molestaría con Sango iría a verla y de todas formas se enteraría de todo. Lo mejor era quedarse callada.

Espero un tiempo para que ella misma se abriera y le contara lo ocurrido pero eso nunca paso, la muchacha permanecida en silencio.

- Si no quieres decirme que ocurrió, no lo hagas, pero sea lo que sea estoy seguro que lo arreglaran. Solo pídanse disculpas como buenas hermanas que son.

Kagome lo miro esperanzada ojalá fuera tan simple, pero no recordaba haber visto tan enfadada a Sango. Por lo menos no, con alguien que no fuera Kaede.

Luego del incidente ambos se encontraban en la sala merendando.

- Delicioso café y las galletas ni se diga.

- Me alegro que le gusten, son de coco las favoritas de... - penso que eran las galletas favoritas de su amiga que estaría haciendo ella ahora.

- Creo que tienes que ir a verla llevarle algunas de estas deliciosas galletas y hablar. El suelo nuevamente despertó gran interés en la muchacha.- Bien creo que ya he abusado demasiado de tu hospitalidad, es hora de regresar a mis obligaciones, ¿puedo hacer algo mas por ti?

- Podría llevarme al pueblo

- Claro que si- sonrío pensando que seguramente Kagome había reflexionado e iría a buscar a Sango para hacer las paces.

- Permítame un momento, iré por mis cosas.

&

Una casa de paredes blancas, tejas rojas, un cerco de madera, una chimenea y una puerta de madera color marrón obscuro.

Sencilla pero muy bonita, la casa de Sango era pequeña a comparación de la suya pero aun así, siempre penso que era la casa más hermosa de todo el pueblo. Su padre la había construido ayudado de Kohaku su hermano menor ambos trabajaban en el campo y aun siendo gente de trabajo sin mucho dinero siempre se mostraban dispuesto a ayudar a todo el mundo.

Si, esta era una familia a la que cualquiera quisiera pertenecer. La madre de Sango también había muerto pero su padre jamas se comporto como el suyo, nunca dejo solos a sus hijos, los recuerdos más bonitos de su infancia luego de quedarse sin su madre eran cuando la familia de su amiga la llevaba los domingos a pasear o pescar incluso el padre de Sango le había enseñado a montar.

Eran sus momentos favoritos en los que se permitía fantasear que esa, era su familia, sus hermanos, su padre.

Se paro en la puerta por varios minutos estuvo meditando si seria mejor darle unos días mas, para que se calmara y luego intentar hablar. Camino hasta la puerta y de regreso al camino fuera de la cerca un buen rato sin decidirse a llamar a la puerta.

- Primero iré a buscar al cerrajero y luego con mas calma- penso que seria lo mejor pero antes de que pudiera atravesar la pequeña cerca nuevamente.

- Hola Kag- se giro y vio al sonriente Kohaku.

- Kohaku ¿cómo estas?

- Muy bien, pero tu, debes estar de maravilla ¿cierto?- dijo con picardía

- ¿Ah? - Kagome no comprendió bien a que se refería.

- Te casaste con el chico que te gustaba tanto, me imagino que esta muy feliz.

La chica se sonrojo levemente – Bueno yo... si- respondió sin saber muy bien que decir

- Mmm, no te escucho muy convencida, si ese, no te trata bien me avisas para que le de sus buenos golpes- dijo al tiempo en que lanzaba puñetazos a aire-

Kagome se permitió reír con ganas ante el comentario Inuyasha fácilmente le llevaba dos cabezas a Kohaku y el imaginarse enfrentándolo le causaba mucha risa, definitivamente el hermano de su amiga estaba relleno de chocolate.

- No, té rias- fingió hacerse el ofendido- si no puedo con él, pediré ayuda al viejo, no podrá hacer mucho pero, por lo menos morderá sus tobillos- ambos empezaron a reír hasta que Kohaku callo luego de recibir un sonoro golpe en la cabeza.

- ¿A quien le dices viejo?-

- ¡Auchh!, Papa no me pegues frente de mis admiradoras

- ¿Cuáles?, no veo a ninguna de tus gallinas por aquí

- ¡Papa!- dijo Kohaku molesto todos se miraron y comenzaron a reír nuevamente

- Es bueno saber que estas bien, hace tiempo que no, te veíamos pero, Sango siempre nos tuvo al tanto de todo

- Siento no haberlos invitado a mi boda pero todo sucedió tan rápido y después todo se complico mucho mas- dijo con algo de culpa realmente se sentía algo egoísta al no haber compartido ese momento con ellos, pero pensándolo mejor no hubiese sido buena idea, después de todo las circunstancias que los llevaron a casarse no fueron precisamente el estar profundamente enamorados.

- Entiendo bien cuales fueron tus motivos, no te preocupes- la miro preocupado – lo que mi hijo dijo suena muy tonto, pero quiero que sepas que si algún día nos necesitas, esta casa y nosotros estamos a tu disposición.- Kagome asintió agradecida.

- Es cierto Kag cuando quieras me llamas para que golpee a ese sujeto.

- Tu cállate- lo tomo de la oreja como a un niño pequeño- ahora despídete, tenemos que ir a trabajar.

- Adiós Kag- dijo mientras era casi arrastrado por su padre hacia la carreta- suéltame papa que me arruinas el atractivo.

- Sango té esta esperando en la casa, recuerda lo que te dije- dijo segundos antes de ponerse en marcha.

Dudo un par de segundos mas, exhalo con fuerza dándose valor. Avanzo hacia la puerta y llamo tímidamente, casi como esperando no ser escuchada para poder huir de allí.

Pero apenas quito su puño de la puerta esta abrió.

Una muy seria Sango le indico que pasara.

Caminaron un pequeño tramo hasta la cocina, la invito a sentarse junto a ella donde tenia preparado un chocolate caliente con panecillos dulces.

Tomaron el chocolate en silencio.

- Sango yo... – se atrevió a decir

- No veo tus maletas por ningún lado, quieres que mande a Kohaku por ellas- la pelinegra no respondió nada- veo que continuas en tu estúpida postura. Acaba tu chocolate y regresa a tu casa entonces.

- Pero... pero

- Nada de excusas, no me importa que tan bueno crees que es ese sujeto, ni cuentos dijes baratos te compre, nunca, escúchame bien "nunca" entenderé sus razones para jugar contigo de esa manera.

- Te equivocas, el no esta jugando conmigo.

- ¡Claro que lo hace! - dijo al tiempo en que se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro- Como le llamas entonces a decir que te quiere, besarte, ilusionarte y luego tener esa espantosa habitación.

- Pero quizás se le olvido...

- ¡Se le olvido! - casi grito- Claro que se le olvido, se le olvido que, tu tienes dignidad, se le olvido que eres un ser humano, se le olvido que no eres Kikio- termino exasperándose con cada palabra

- ¡Suficiente! – se levanto de su silla y apoyo ambos puños cerrados sobre la mesa- Él, no hizo esa habitación para lastimarme, esa habitación estuvo así mucho antes de casarnos, además es su casa y él puede tener allí lo que quiera

Se callo cuando Sango comenzó a aplaudir- ¡Bravo!- grito- bravo, señoras y señores- dijo girándose a un publico imaginario- la Señorita Kagome, una Verdadera Santa, creo que deberíamos vestirla de Virgen y exhibirla en la iglesia.

- ¡No soy una Santa!

- Claro que lo eres, eres mas que una santa, eres definitivamente una tonta sin remedio. Después de defenderte tantos años me doy cuenta que Kaede tenia razón, no eres mas que "una pobre tonta ingenua" - dijo entre dientes- Que nunca supo defenderse. Nunca en todos los años que te conozco has levantado un dedo para defenderte a ti misma, claro para ti era mucho más cómodo ser la pobrecita huérfana.

- No digas eso, yo solo... solo quería explicarte que – nada pasaba por su mente, nada- quería decirte que... Inuyasha bueno él... yo

- Inuyasha, Inuyasha, es que no sabes decir otra cosa- la miro con rencor- dime ¿donde dejaste a Kagome?, ¿Dónde?

- Solamente quería decirte que te quiero mucho y lamento que no pensemos igual, pero yo bueno, cuando quieras ve a casa, repare todo lo que se rompió y yo... quiero a Inuyasha y no me gustaría que...

- ¿Qué?, ¿Que no te gusta? ¡Dime! - la enfrento- por que en tantos años que te conozco nunca he sabido de una sola cosa que te disgustara. Te gustan los gritos, los insultos, las humillaciones, te gusta que te detesten ¿cierto?

- No.

- Claro que sí, Señorita Higurashi

- No me llames así

- Oh perdóneme Usted, Señora Taisho

- Eres mi hermana y te quiero mucho por favor no debemos pelear.

- Jajajajajajaja - río fuertemente- tu hermana, disculpe "Señora"- recalco sarcásticamente- pero ¿cómo podría ser su hermana la hija de una sencilla cocinera?

- Eres mi hermana- dijo casi al borde del llanto- Eres mi hermana, cuando éramos niñas recuerda que tu...

- Lo único que recuerdo es a una niña tonta, que lloraba por todo y que gozaba siento el tapete de todos tal y como lo es ahora. Tu tía, tu hermana, tu padre y ahora tu esposo. Mi madre siempre decía "Sarna con gusto no pica", por que a diferencia de ti, mi madre antes de morir me enseño a ser alguien valiente con amor propio.

- No, entiendo por que dices todo esto, me voy, regresare otro día cuando estemos mas calmadas

- ¿Regresar?- rió otra vez- Señora Taisho nunca mas quiero volver a verla en lo que me resta de vida.

Sango la saco prácticamente a empujones de su casa, Kagome aun no podía entender como habían llegado las cosas hasta ese punto. ¿Cómo? Si hacia tan solo un par de segundos estaba riendo con Kohaku y su padre en la entrada como es que ahora se encontraba casi al borde del llanto.

Con la mente totalmente en blanco comenzó a caminar, Sango la vio alejarse desde la ventana se apoyo tras la puerta bajo su cabeza al tiempo en que se deslizaba al suelo y rompía en llanto.

- Kagome, eres una tonta- susurro con pesar.

&

- Fíjate bien Mushin, una vez que coloques el resorte en su lugar le das un pequeño golpe para que entre en el tambor y listo- el muchacho estaba junto al anciano. Siempre que lo veía trabajar parecía tan sencillo, se desesperaba por hacer lo mismo, claro que la mayoría de las veces terminaba haciendo un desastre tras otro.- ¿entendiste?

- Claro que si abuelo, si quieres puedo demostrártelo ahora mismo

- No necesito que me demuestres nada, solo mira y aprende.- el muchacho asintió- Bien lo colocas allí, luego lo metes en el agujero, le empujas te aseguras que este derecha, le pones un clavo y listo, ¿ves? Que sencillo.

- Sí, mucho.

- Bien, ya terminamos aquí- el anciano se levanto con algo de dificultad y ordeno a su nieto que guardara las herramientas- voy a retirar el dinero mientras ve hasta el merendero, tengo que reparar una cerradura más sencilla allí.

- Si es más sencilla, ¿puedo intentar hacerlo?.- El anciano pareció meditarlo- esta bien- el muchacho cargo todo y quiso salir volando hacia allí- pero yo te supervisare todo el tiempo, no hagas nada hasta que yo llegue, ¿entendiste? - Mushin asintió feliz y corrió como el viento.

&

Camino mucho rato sin saber bien por donde exactamente debía ir, estaba tan perdida. Se sentía perdida.

En un principio quiso correr a casa incluso hasta llego cerca de la mansión Higurashi, pero recordó que no había nadie esperándola, su madre no estaba allí. Luego penso en correr donde Sango, pero – ¿En qué estas pensando Kagome?, Recuerda que no quiere verte.- Como ultimo recurso penso en ir a la iglesia pero, de que le serviría cargar a Renkotsu o a Dios con mas problemas. Sango tenia razón ella siempre estaba corriendo tras alguien que la consolara.

El viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente las nubes negras cubrían cada vez mas el cielo, seguramente pronto llovería.

Decidió entonces, que lo mejor seria buscar de una buena vez al cerrajero poner el vestido en su lugar y terminar con este asunto. Le daría unos días a su amiga y luego aclararían todo.

- "Si, todo estará muy bien pronto" - penso tratando de darse ánimos.

Seco las lagrimas que intentaban salir de sus ojos y tomo el papel donde tenia anotada la dirección de aquel hombre.

Llego finalmente y llamo a la puerta, una anciana salió a recibirla.

- Buenas Tardes señora, soy Kagome Higurashi, me dijeron que aquí vive el Señor Orochi

- Así es querida, pero en este momento mi esposo salió con mi nieto a realizar unos trabajos.

- ¿Sabe a que hora regresara?

La anciana acomodo sus lentes para mirarla mejor- No, pero creo que se tardaran, me dijo que quizás viaje a la ciudad vecina, por que hay un problema con la cerradura del banco.

Kagome se preocupo un poco necesitaba reparar esa puerta con urgencia, no estaba segura cuando llegaría Inuyasha quizás ya venia de regreso

- Existe alguna posibilidad de que pueda verlo hoy mismo, es que lo necesito con urgencia- dijo con voz suplicante.

- Si es muy urgente, puedes alcanzarlo en el pueblo debía visitar tres lugares el bar, una tienda de ropa y el merendero. Pero tienes que apresurarte

- Muchas gracias señora. Hasta pronto- se despidio.

Camino lo más rápido que pudo. Fue a dos de los lugares donde debía estar el anciano, pero no puedo dar con él, algo decepcionada y cansada se dirigió al ultimo sitio rogando a Kami que estuviera allí.

- Buenas tardes- entro al merendero que en ese momento se encontraba con un cartel de "sin atención por el momento"

- Buenas tardes, disculpe las molestias pero en estos momentos no estamos atendiendo

- Lose, solo quería saber si aquí se encuentra el señor que repara cerraduras

- ¿El señor Orochi?- la chica asintió- acaba de irse

La decepción de Kagome era tal que no pudo mas que buscar una silla y dejarse caer en ella como un costal

- No este triste señorita, mire are un excepción y le serviré un delicioso helado ¿que le parece? - Kagome le sonrío tratando de no parecer decepcionada.

- ¿Por que a mí?- dijo al tiempo en que le servían el postre.

En ningún momento se dio cuenta que alguien mas estaba sentado allí, bebiendo una taza de café.

- Se la ve muy agotada

- Mmm- dijo sin animo de responder, moviendo la cucharilla sobre el postre sin probarlo- camine desde muy lejos pensando que lo alcanzaría pero tuve muy mala suerte.

- Esperaba encontrar al Señor Orochi ¿verdad?

- Si- dijo con cansancio- Necesito que reparen una cerradura urgente.- con desgano llevo una cucharada del postre- Hoy no tendría que haberme levantado de la cama.

- No se aflija vera que...

- Todo tiene solución- completo la chica- eso digo siempre pero todo termina saliendo justo al revés.

- Conozco a alguien que repara cerraduras- soltó sin rodeos.

Kagome pestañeo confundida, se giro y le presto toda su atención al sujeto en la barra.

- ¿De verdad? - El hombre asintió- ¿Quién? Dígame por favor.- se señalo a sí mismo.

- ¿Usted?- Kagome casi salta de la silla del puro gusto, pero antes de alegrarse demasiado le dijo- La cerradura que tengo es algo complicada me dijeron que no era fácil armarla, además necesito una llave.

- No diga mas, Complicado es mi segundo nombre.- Kagome sonrío aliviada.

- ¿Y cual es el primero?- pregunto

- Mushin- respondió.

&

Comenzó a llover cuando el reloj de la sala dio la séptima campanada. Había sido un día demasiado duro demasiado pesado.

Pero a pesar de todo se permitió gozar de la felicidad que le brindaba el saber que alguien estaba en ese momento reparando la cerradura.

La tetera en el fuego silbó haciéndole saber que el agua estaba lista, prepararía café y galletas para agradecerle a su salvador "Mushin"

- Señora – la llamo el muchacho- La cerradura esta lista- Kagome suspiro aliviada.

- Muchas gracias

- No tiene por que darlas, mire esto- puso una llave en la cerradura la giro y luego bajo el picaporte sin poder abrirla.

"Gracias Kamisama" penso Kagome.

Después de esos días de sufrimiento, finalmente dejo el vestido perfectamente restaurado sobre la cama de aquella habitación cerro con llave y se dejo caer sentada en el pasillo.

&

- Ya llegue- grito Mushin feliz, estaba completamente empapado por la tormenta que sé había desatado fuera, pero aun así muy feliz por el trabajo que había realizado.

Miro el reloj sobre la chimenea y se dio cuenta lo tarde que era, se quito los zapatos y camino casi en puntillas hacia su habitación, estaba muy obscuro tomo un cerillo y cuando estaba por prender la vela junto a su cama, sintió un terrible golpe en la nuca que lo tiro de inmediato al suelo.

- ¡Auchh!, Abuelo ¿por que hiciste eso?

- Tienes el descaro de preguntar, mira eso- indico sobre la cama del joven, donde descansaba completamente desarmada la cajita que lo lleno de orgullo esa tarde.

- Pero... pero, no entiendo- el anciano volvió a golpearlo

- Claro que no entiendes, le faltan piezas

- Como, pero sí, yo...

- Nada, no digas nada- abrió su mano y le enseño pequeños alambres y resortes- le faltan piezas por eso se desarmo.

- Pero yo puse todas

- No mientas, la desarmaste y luego no supiste dónde ponerlas ¿verdad? - el joven asintió con pesar

- Pero cerraba muy bien.

- Eres un idiota, tenias que probarla muchas veces, además en que cabeza cabe. Si te sobran piezas significa que esta incompleta

- Lo siento, abuelo- bajo la cabeza con pesar

- Dime que no reparaste nada más.

El Penso en la casa de la muchacha pero, después de todo había probado la cerradura y estaba perfecta.

- No, abuelo- mintió

- Bien, mañana empezaremos de cero, Kamisama lo mínimo que debo haberte hecho en la otra vida es limpiarme la boca con el santo sudario para que me castigues con un muchacho tan inútil. Ahora duerme, mañana trabajaremos desde muy temprano.

- Si abuelo- se dejo caer en la cama y comenzó a desvestirse al tiempo en que repasaba una y otra vez como había reparado la cerradura de la chica, no recordaba que le hubiera sobrado pieza alguna. Sí, las había puesto todas penso. Colgó su saco, los pantalones en la silla y se acostó.

Un fuerte estruendo proveniente del cielo se dejo oír al tiempo que dos pequeños resortes caían del bolsillo de Mushin rodando bajo su cama.

&

Era muy tarde ya, pero Hanyo y Shikon no parecían estar enterados o quizás la tormenta, los tenia muy alterados por que lo único que hacían era correr de un lado a otro, saltar sobre las camas los sillones y deshacer todo aquello que se encontraba a su paso.

Durante un rato largo Kagome corrió tras ellos tratando de calmarlos y recogiendo todo lo que tiraban.

Finalmente se rindió, el día la había agotado demasiado necesitaba dormir aunque sea una hora.

Camino torpemente hasta su cama a duras penas logro ponerse su camisón, casi sin llegar a poner su cabeza en la almohada se quedo profundamente dormida.

Un terrible ruido se dejo escuchar muy cerca un rayo ilumino el pasillo al momento en que la cerradura de la habitación de la puerta roja cedió quedando completamente abierta.

Hanyo y Shikon continuaban corriendo de un lado a otro excitados por tanto ruido, vieron una nueva cama donde saltar. Corrieron hacia a ella, saltaron de un lado a otro. Hasta que Hanyo callo a un lado de la cama, Shikon se quedo acostado viéndolo trata de subir. Se abalanzó sobre la cama sujetándose de un trapo rojo el cual cayo al suelo, este comenzó a morderlo.

Shikon quiso participar también y trato de quitárselo tiraron al mismo tiempo y lo hicieron pedazos.

Un rayo ilumino la habitación, mostrando con escasa luz un par de ojos obscuros, los perros al verlo corrieron espantados rumbo a la habitación de Kagome donde ocultos bajo la cama se quedaron dormidos.

&

- ¡Clima del Infierno!- bufo molesto- "Te aseguro que no lloverá, llévate la carreta que yo necesito el automóvil"- fingió la voz de su amigo- ¡Idiota! Pero es la ultima vez que te hago caso.

La sala estaba completamente obscura, seguramente por la tormenta no había luz - De que sirve tener esta dichosa energía moderna, si no sirve cuando la necesitas, ¡maldición!- se enfado cuando choco contra una mesa pequeña.

Fue hasta la cocina buscando algo para comer sobre la mesa encontró galletas y pan dulce- Gracias Kagome, no sabes cuanto extrañe tu comida

Camino lentamente hacia su habitación tratando de no chocar con nada, prendió una vela y se encamino por el pasillo.

La puerta de Kagome estaba abierta estuvo tentado de ir con ella despertarla y contarle todos los planes que tenia para su negocio, para ellos.

Las conclusiones que había sacado durante este tiempo lejos de ella. Se quedo parado en el umbral un buen rato hasta que la cera de la vela que tenia en la mano le llego. – ¡Diablos! - dijo al tiempo que dejo caer la vela rodando por el pasillo

Se giro para tomarla y encenderla nuevamente pero cuando lo hizo se percato de que la puerta roja estaba abierta, pestañeo confundido penso que era la habitación donde dormían los animales pero esa también estaba abierta. ¿Pero como?

Un rayo volvió a caer cerca y todas las luces de la casa se encendieron mostrándole el horrible espectáculo. Aun sin creerlo entro, la cama estaba sucia las colchas revueltas además muchos trozos rojos descansaban esparcidos por el suelo.

Parecía como si una fiera se hubiera desatado allí.

Tomo un trozo de la tela lo llevo a su nariz cerro su puño con fuerza y corrió donde el culpable

- ¡¡Kagome, por que demonios lo hiciste!!- El grito la sobresalto tanto que estuvo a punto de morir de un infarto

Kagome se levanto de la cama completamente asustada, aun cegada por la luz tomo su rosario. Froto sus ojos un par de segundo hasta que pudo distinguir con claridad a Inuyasha parado en su puerta con la ropa completamente empapada sin pensarlo dos veces corrió feliz hacia él y lo abrazo sin importarle mojarse también

- Estas empapado- ignoro por completo el grito de momentos atrás y el rostro ceñudo del ojidorado.- Ven té daré ropa seca

Antes que ella pudiera decir algo mas Inuyasha la tomo del brazo y prácticamente la arrastro fuera del habitación.

- Tranquilo, me hace daño- trato de zafarse, él apretó mas aun su brazo y la llevo frente a la habitación

- Tu también me lo hiciste, así que estamos a mano- miro sin comprender- ¡entra!- grito Kagome vio la puerta abierta y el desastre dentro

- ¿Pero que paso aquí?- pregunto aturdida

- ¡Tu dime! - grito jalándola hacia él

- No sé, estaba bien cerrada lo juro

- Creí haberte dicho que, ¡no tenias permitido entrar aquí!

- No quise, nunca quise- estuvo apunto de delatar a Sango pero se quedo callada- Inuyasha yo te juro que...

- ¿Lo juras?, ¡Que juras, no eres mas que una maldita mentirosa! - la miro con rencor- ¿entraste o no entraste?

Ella no pudo hacer mas que asentir

- No te alcanzo con invadir mi privacidad, además tenias que destrozarlo, dime que ¿tan amenazada te sentías?, ella esta muerta por amor de Dios

- Yo no lo hice, te juro que no lo hice

- Mentirosa, eres una basura, una porquería, un hija de...

Kagome soportaría cualquier insulto pero, no uno contra su madre.

- No te atrevas, a insultarla- lo miro disafiante - mi madre era una santa, ni siquiera lo pienses.

- Vaya, vaya después de todo, tenemos carácter, dime ¡por que demonio lo hiciste!

- ¡Yo no, hice nada!- enfatizó.

- Esta es mi casa tu no tienes derecho de tocar nada sin mi autorización mucho menos para destrozarlo así.

- Te dije que yo, no lo hice, pero si no me crees poco me importa, además esta casa no es solo tuya también mía, por que soy tu esposa

- ¡Ah! Conque si ¿he?, Es verdad. Eres mi esposa y que quieres ahora, mi casa, mi fortuna, eres igual que todas las mujeres, una interesada, una sucia rata que no puede valerse por si misma y busca la riqueza de otros.

- No me interesa nada de lo que tu tengas, lo único que quería es que me demostraras algo de cariño, necesitaba que me quisieras

- ¿Eso necesitas? Pues si cariño es lo que quieres, eso tendrás- la tomo violentamente de los brazos la arrojo sobre la cama y comenzó a besarla de la manera más vil que pudo lastimándola, apretó con fuerza su cuerpo evitando que se moviera.

- ¡No!, ¡Suéltame! ¡No! - grito desesperada

- ¿Que pasa Kagome?, Tu querías que lo hiciera, ahora té hechas para atrás ¡ni lo sueñes!, Eres mi esposa ¡cumple con tus obligaciones!

- ¡No!, por favor, no- sintió como el camisón era rasgado a la altura de su pecho y como ese animal la besaba con fuerza, abrió sus piernas y coloco una pierna en medio, forzándola a mantenerlas abiertas mientras él, abría sus pantalones con una mano y la sujetaba contra la cama con la otra

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡Auxilio!! – grito desesperada, de pronto vio como Inuyasha caía a un lado de la cama, producto de un gran golpe.

Hanyo esta a un lado de la cama había saltado sobre él en un intento por protegerla y Shikon se posición casi sobre ella desde donde gruñía a su dueño

- ¡Malditas bestias!- masculló enfadado- ¿De lado de quien están ustedes?

Shikon salto sobre él y mordió su brazo en un brusco movimiento Inuyasha lo arrojo contra la puerta Kagome se incorporo sobresaltada para ver si estaba bien, pero inmediatamente lo vio pararse de nuevo y ponerse en guardia otra vez.

Hanyo gruño a su amo con ferocidad y se acerco para hacer algo similar a Shikon.

- ¡Quítate maldito animal! - grito al tiempo en que levanto su brazo para golpearlo

- ¡¡No!!- grito Kagome al tiempo que se puso sobre el, para protegerlo recibiendo todo el golpe, cayo contra la puerta.

La cabeza de Kagome reboto provocando un fuerte estruendo que pareció de pronto devolver a la realidad a Inuyasha.

Aterrado por la condición de la mujer se movió frente a ella e intento alcanzarla.

- ¡¡No me toques!! - grito al tiempo en que golpeo el brazo de Inuyasha

- Perdóname, estaba furioso y...

- Y que, te ensañaste con una mujer para demostrar lo mucho que puedes y lo mancho que eres. De pronto todas las palabras de Sango regresaron a su mente, ella tenia razón, el nunca la quiso, nunca la querría, "defiéndete" "defiéndete", gritaba su voz – ¡Nunca mas te atrevas a tocarme! - lo vio con rencor

- Ya te pedí perdón, en todo caso estamos a mano - dijo haciendo alusión a la habitación destrozada

- ¿A mano?, ¡A mano! - una marga risa escapo de sus labios- Mi hermana tiene razón eres de lo peor, nunca debí haber aceptado tu ayuda eres peor que mi tía y mi padre juntos, nunca quisiste ayudarme solo buscaban la forma de lastimarme mas aun.

- ¡Eres una malagradecida lo hice con buenas intensiones!, tu fuiste la que se aprovecho ahora estoy seguro eres una mujer ambiciosa y corrupta te mereces cada golpe e insulto que te hallan dado

- Y tu mereces el ser tan amargado, desearía jamas hacerte conocido

Las ultimas palabras de Kagome los destrozaron no entendió por que, pero sintió una cuchilla en medio de su pecho.

- ¡En cuanto amanezca te quiero fuera de mi casa, fuera de mi vida!- grito Inuyasha

- Eso are con mucho gusto, ahora mismo- comenzó a levantarse torpemente- ¡me arrepiento de amarte tanto!

Su corazón comenzó a sangrar necesitaba que ella sufriera tanto como él.

- Mucho mejor, ¡no quiero tener nada que ver con una sucia rata ambiciosa y asesina!- lo ultimo la dejo pasmada en shock, lo miro desorientada- No me mires así, mataste a tu propia madre-

En cuanto salieron esas palabras de su boca y al ver la expresión en el rostro de Kagome deseo tragarse la lengua

Se tapo la boca, se deslizo lentamente fuera de la habitación y echo a correr a toda velocidad fuera de la casa. Los animales corrieron tras ella, pero aun con su rapidez no pudieron darle alcance

En el interior de la casa Inuyasha se derrumbo ¿Qué había hecho?

Corrió, corrió desesperada no tenia donde ir, no sabia que hacer. Todos la detestaban nunca nadie la quiso, los sentimientos más obscuros que albergaba su corazón, se apoderaron de ella, "¡Mama!", "¡Mama!" era todo que repetía su mente - Quiero ir con mi madre

Corría tan rápido, que no pudo ver donde terminaba el camino resbalo por la ladera del río trato en vano de sujetarse de las raíces de los arboles pero sus manos se resbalaban ya no podía sujetarse mas, se impulso con los pies pero también se resbalaban.

Todo fue inútil sus brazos cedieron, cayo al agua y fue arrastrada rápidamente a lo profundo del río.

CONTINUARA...

N/A: Muajajajaja, sí soy muy malvada ¡y que!. Si alguien quiere asesinar a la autora hagan fila que mi hermana esta primero. Naaaa mentira la verdad que mal pobre Kagome, hasta pena me dio escribir tanta cosa mala junta. Pero bueno así tiene que ir la historia.

Agradezco a todos que continúen leyendo a pesar de mi pasada larga ausencia, tratare de actualizar la semana que viene. Espero no se hallan aburrido me quedo bastante largo 29 hojas. Cualquier critica, corrección, amenaza y/o felicitación ya saben que hacer.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen me pone muy feliz saber que esperan la continuación en especial a:

TrisChiba: Hola no sé que tanta razón tendrá la divina, pero muy feliz no esta el muchacho. Aunque después de este capitulo muchas van desear lincharlo. En cuanto a lo de Sango le auguro un gran futuro en las telenovelas mexicanas. Un beso grande 

: Hola mi Carina, primero no te comas tus dedos que los necesitas, segundo si soy muy mala, pero para que veas que no tanto, creo que el lemon viene en el próximo capitulo. Saludos.

fernandaIK26: Bueno ahora que sabes que paso que opinas, creo que hasta hora abundan las desgracias, en cuanto a lo de Miroku si jugar con es mi parte favorita siempre termina golpeado por vocon. Besos. 

clavi.cs: Mil gracias por tu apoyo con lo de las alergia y lo de los estudios. Ahora no se que tan buena adivina sea la viejita que se encontró Inuyasha pero tu me dejas pasmada. Jajaj agradezco tus siempre útiles consejos y comentario. Un gran abrazo y muchos cariños desde Argentina. 

Nere: Mil perdones por el pleito ya sé que no querías que pasara pero tenia que pasar. Muchas gracias por leer. Un gran beso.

Estagirita: Hola como estas, espero muy bien a partir de ahora tratare de actualizar mas seguido, agradezco mucho tu comentario un gran beso y bienvenida. 

peko-chan: Hola mi Peko que onda, espero todo muy bien, sé bien que no querías un gran pero era inevitable. Adivinaste casi lo que iba a pasar muchas gracias por comentar. Besos

mimika: Noo, que no se te salga el corazón que lo necesitas. Jajaja gracias por los ánimos espero te halla gustado el capitulo. Besos

Kagome e Inuyaha lfe: Muchas gracias por tus elogios, realmente té lo agradezco tratare de actualizar mas seguido. En cuanto al final seguro será un final feliz, el problema será saber para quien será feliz. Besos.


	24. Chapter 24

Los personajes que conforman esta historia no son míos y no pretendo ganar dinero con esta historia, esta historia esta pensada y escrita por Debora Anabel para fans

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, esta historia esta pensada y escrita por Debora Anabel para fans. De INUYASHAXKAGOME

La clasificación de esta historia aun esta pendiente diría que es M

A quien me recuerdas

Inuyasha ha amado mucho a una joven mujer, al volver de un viaje se entera que ha desaparecido cegado por el dolor se niega al mundo, hasta que es necesitado por alguien tal vez con un destino más miserable que el suyo.

Esta historia esta ambientada en la época antigua es decir, caballos carruajes, pero sin olvidar algunos objetos de modernidad, los primeros teléfonos, telégrafos, autos.

"..." PENSAMIENTOS

- DIALOGOS-

& CAMBIO DE ESCENA

/NOTA DE AUTORA/ N/A

/ FLASHBACK/

Capitulo XXIII: Locura.

Su corazón comenzó a sangrar necesitaba que ella sufriera tanto como él.

- Mucho mejor, ¡no quiero tener nada que ver con una sucia rata ambiciosa y asesina!- lo ultimo la dejo pasmada en shock, lo miro desorientada- No me mires así, mataste a tu propia madre-

En cuanto salieron esas palabras de su boca y al ver la expresión en el rostro de Kagome deseo tragarse la lengua

Se tapo la boca, se deslizo lentamente fuera de la habitación y echo a correr a toda velocidad fuera de la casa. Los animales corrieron tras ella, pero aun con su rapidez no pudieron darle alcance

En el interior de la casa Inuyasha se derrumbo ¿Qué había hecho?

Corrió, corrió desesperada no tenia donde ir, no sabia que hacer. Todos la detestaban nunca nadie la quiso, los sentimientos más obscuros que albergaba su corazón, se apoderaron de ella, "¡Mamá!", "¡Mamá!" era todo que repetía su mente - Quiero ir con mi Madre

Corría tan rápido, que no pudo ver donde terminaba el camino resbalo por la ladera del río trato en vano de sujetarse de las raíces de los arboles pero sus manos se resbalaban ya no podía sujetarse mas, se impulso con los pies pero también se resbalaban.

Todo fue inútil sus brazos cedieron, cayo al agua y fue arrastrada rápidamente a lo profundo del río.

El agua estaba tan fría, la corriente tan fuerte la arrastraba sin darle oportunidad de luchar contra ella.

Fuera de amainar la tormenta, había desatado toda su furia.

Kagome logro sacar su cabeza a la superficie pero la corriente la arrastraba cual si fuera una muñeca de trapo, la presión del agua era tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía mover los brazos para nadar.

Cada vez que intentaba siquiera aferrarse alguna rama, el agua la empujaba nuevamente hacia abajo, desesperada quiso gritar por ayuda, a pesar de todo quería vivir.

Abrió la boca intentándolo, pero aquello solo provoco que su garganta se llenara de liquido.

No estaba dispuesta a rendirse. – "Esto no puede terminar así, no puede" - repetía su mente.

Pero aun su fiera determinación no era rival para el terrible temporal.

&

La habitación estaba nuevamente a obscuras, una sombra en medio de la habitación permanecía en la misma posición que una hora atrás.

Inuyasha de rodillas, aun intentando saber como es que las cosas habían terminado así. Su mente repetía una y otra vez todo lo sucedido junto con el terrible desenlace.

En que demonios estaba pensando, como rayos se le había ocurrido decir tal cosa, - "asesina" – "mataste a tu propia madre" - repetía su mente una y otra vez. Lo peor era su rostro, su mirada.

Era como estar fuera de su cuerpo y verse a sí mismo, diciendo esas cosas sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así?, No lo entendía. Tenia ganas de golpearse, de molerse a golpes.

Recordó el día en que propuso a Kagome casarse con él, acaso su objetivo no había sido protegerla, como es que las cosas habían escapado de sus manos.

- "Estaba fuera de control, enojado" – "No sabia lo que hacia", intento justificarse. Pero cada vez que lo repetía sonaba mas ridículo. El no tenia derecho.

De pronto una sonrisa se hizo presa de sus labios mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, llevo una de sus manos a su hombro y comenzó a pellizcarlo.

- Si, esto es un sueño, yo nunca la lastimaría de esa forma, nunca- Abrigo la esperanza pero...

Un trueno resonó en la casa completamente vacía cual si fuera un viejo campanario.

Abrió los ojos completamente y vio a su alrededor, todo estaba destrozado.

Levanto los pequeños trozos de vestido regados por el suelo, - Esto es un sueño- repitió mientras los juntaba. Se puso de pie y camino hasta la cama. Y de pronto la vio - ¡No!, Por favor, no- ¡No!, ¡No! – Gritaba. Ella gritaba.

- Pero ¿quién?, ¿Quién gritaba?- pregunto su mente. Allí no hay nadie se dijo, - Aquí no paso nada.

Se sentó lentamente en la cama, observo los trozos rojos en su mano, - "este sueño es muy real"- penso.

La tormenta empeoraba, la temperatura descendida mas aun. Un potente viento se hizo presente acompañado de un sonoro estruendo.

Las ventanas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par y comenzaron a golpetear, llamando la atención del Ojidorado.

Se puso de pie para cerrarlas, pero justo en ese momento dos sombras negras saltaron sobre él, llevando al suelo.

- ¡¿Pero que demonios?!- se quejo, las figuras retrocedieron y se quedaron a una corta distancia desde donde le gruñían como dos fieras sedientas de sangre. -¿Hanyo?, ¿Shikon?- pregunto confundido.

La única respuesta que recibió fue, mas gruñidos y fuertes ladridos.

- ¿Que les ocurre?, ¿Por que hacen esto?- se acerco mas a ellos con la mirada algo perdida y muy confundido, estaban mojados y cubiertos de barro, un rayo cercano cayo mostrándole su aspecto parecía dos demonios recién salidos del infierno, casi podía jurar que lo eran.

Extendió su brazo hacia uno de ellos pero solo provoco a los animales, uno salto sobre él y mordió su brazo tan fuerte que grito de dolor. El segundo, quedo aun lado tan solo gruñendo.

El fuerte dolor, el grito, la tormenta, un nuevo rayo callo provocando que regresara la luz.

Allí estaba tirado de espaldas, ambos animales a su lado gruñendo, enseñando sus colmillos.

Aquella habitación cubierta de huellas, los gritos, los recuerdos, el llanto de una mujer suplicando que no lo hiciera.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas, el viento se colaba por la ventana y las golpeaba con fuerza, el agua, el frío.

Y su mente era un caos. Los perros aullaron esta vez como si estuviera llorando, como si sufriera.

- ¿Que paso?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Que hago aquí?- se pregunto, cerro los ojos entro a su alma y solo vio destrucción soledad y vacío. – "Muchacho demonio" - "Ella se ira, no podrás evitarlo"- la severa voz de la anciana resonó en su mente.

Todo cobro sentido. Él era un maldito desgraciado no tenia perdón de Dios – ¡Kagome! –

Salió corriendo a toda prisa y comenzó a gritar como un loco en medio de la tormenta.

- ¡¡Kagome!! -

&

Ya no podía respirar el agua estaba llenando sus pulmones, estaba agotada, no podía luchar más.

Estaba tan cansada, aun así trato de no dejarse llevar por la desesperación y con ello logro aferrarse a la raíz de un viejo árbol.

Se sujetaba con fuerzas, pero la corriente era mucho mas fuerte sus manos se resbalaban, el frío le impedía casi sentir sus brazos, pero no podía rendirse. Su vida no podía terminar de esa manera.

Lucho un poco mas y logro sujetarse con mayor firmeza casi logro llegar a la orilla cuando una oleada de agua la golpeo dejándola sin fuerzas.

-Suéltate- susurro una voz- Suéltate- volvió a susurrar- La ignoro e intento mover sus piernas para ayudar a sus brazos y avanzar pero estas casi no respondían.

- Esta bien, suéltate- escucho la misma voz - Déjate ir, luchaste todo lo que pudiste ahora descansa- la voz mas y más fuerte- Esta bien pequeña, descansa- la voz era casi como un murmullo un arrullo que la obligaba casi a dormir.

Sus manos antes firmemente sujetas comenzaron a ceder a soltarse a deslizarse, - Descansa- insistió la voz

Sus ojos se cerraban solos, su cuerpo estaba tan cansado casi no le respondía. Un rayo azota una vez más.

- ¡No! Yo quiero vivir. Vamos tu puedes, no te sueltes- se dio ánimos Kagome. Se obligo a mover su pesado cuerpo y sujetar las raíces con mas fuerza

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto la voz.

- ¿Qué?- Kagome casi no podía pensar nada con claridad.

Solo sabia que tenia frío y estaba cansada. Pero la voz se negaba a no obtener su respuesta e insistió- ¿Dime por que quieres hacerlo?.

La muchacha guardo silencio, mientras el agua arremetía contra ella nuevamente.

- Mama, Kamisama, permítanme llegar a la orilla.- rezo ignorando la voz.

- ¿Quieres ver a tu madre? Déjate ir y podrás ver a tu madre- eso ultimo capto totalmente la atención de la muchacha.

- ¿Podré verla?- pregunto temblando

- Si, podrás verla, escuchar su voz. - ¿Recuerdas su voz pequeña Kagome?- no la recordaba, amaba la vos de su madre, pero no le recordaba a veces creía que si, pero no, ¿cómo era su voz?

Su cansada mente se esforzaba en recordar siquiera el dulce sonido de su voz cantándole de niña o su risa que tantas veces había compartido.

Evoco su rostro pero aun aquello estaba borroso. Amaba tanto a su madre ¿cómo es que se había olvidado de ella?

Estaba aturdida, agotada por el esfuerzo cuando comenzó a escuchar.- ¡Kagome!, ¡Kagome!- alguien la llamaba, abrió levemente sus pesados párpados y miro a su alrededor, pero no había nadie allí, mas que la tormenta y el agua. – ¡Kagome! - la voz se escucho claramente. Era, era...

Todos los recuerdos regresaron a su mente tan claros como el cielo de verano.

- ¿Mamá?- era la voz de su madre- ¡Mamá! - grito desesperada- ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estas?

En un segundo y como por arte de magia ya no sentía frío, ya no estaba cansada, ya no estaba en el agua. Se encontraba en un hermoso campo cubierto del césped más brillante y las flores más hermosas, acaso estaría soñando pero, la brisa que despeino levemente su cabello decía que esto era real, se sentía real. – Kagome- escucho con mayor claridad, acaso alguien la llamaba.

Dio pequeños pasos hasta llegar a un árbol de cerezos completamente florecido, hermoso. Como el primer día de primavera. A sus oídos llegaron risas.

Se asomo a un lado del árbol y vio correr a una pequeña niña entre las flores. Pero lo que vio segundos después la dejo sin habla- Kagome, ya veras, te atrapare- entre risas una voz.

Era su Madre, como podía ser eso. Su Madre había muerto hace mucho años cuando ella era muy...

Volvió sus ojos hacia la pequeña, quien corría alegremente, su cabello era largo y negro.

La joven mujer le dio alcance a la niña y ambas rodaron felices por el prado.

Pero ¿qué significaba esto?, ¿Dónde estaba?. Recorrió cada rincón que pudo esto era, su vida los días que paso con su madre. Las vio, allí rodando en la hierba juntando flores y poniéndolas en su cabello.

Esto debía ser un sueño o es que acaso había muerto y este era el paraíso.

Casi lo dio por hecho cuando escucho...

_Entra sueñito por los ojitos, hoy el sueño no quiere venir_

_Cierra tus ojos muy despacito, mi amigo el sueño te quiere dormir._

_Acariciando entre tus cejas polvo de estrellas empieza a cubrir_

_Cierra tus ojos muy despacito_

_Al fin mi amigo te pudo dormir._

Su canción, la canción que usaba para arrullarla por las noches.

La voz de su madre cantándola provoco que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas y su corazón de un anhelo desesperado por correr a su lado, pero sus piernas no le respondía nuevamente.

La brisa se convirtió en un terrible vendaval, le grito a su madre pero la imagen frente a ella desapareció tan rápido como acudió.

El frío la invadió de nuevo, estaba otra vez en aquel horrible río siendo empujada por el agua. Aferrándose a duras penas de aquella débil raíz.

Acaso ¿se había quedado dormida y había soñado con su madre?

- Si te sueltas podrás volver con ella- escucho nuevamente aquella voz. – Anda Kagome, si te sueltas podrás vivir con ella por siempre.

La oferta era tan tentadora, estar por siempre con su madre, vivir en aquel maravilloso recuerdo.

En su tan corta, pero aun así maravillosa infancia. Corriendo por el prado, juntado flores, cantando.

- No- dijo de pronto aferrándose con mas fuerza empujando hacia delante, no podía dejarse morir, no podía.

- Ya no queda nada por que vivir, déjate ir- la voz era cada vez más persistente.

Kagome se sujeto mas y penso en todos a quienes quería volver a ver. Sango Inuyasha, los niños, el padre Renkotsu, Miroku, todos.

Amaba a su madre pero aun tenia muchas cosas por las que vivir, muchas cosas que hacer.

Pudo ver con claridad la sonrisa de Sango, el trabajo mas pesado le había sido grato con su compañía, los niños del orfanato corriendo hacia ella la sonrisa de esos pequeños, el cariño del padre Renkotsu y finalmente llego a su mente Inuyasha, con su usual ceño fruncido corriendo tras Miroku para castigarlo por alguna de sus bromas, lo vio en la cocina comiendo el pastel de chocolate que tanto le gustaba sin querer compartir ni un pedazo, a veces era como un niño, también pudo ver con claridad su sonrisa y escuchar su voz diciéndole – "Te quiero Kagome, nunca lo olvides"- aquel día fue tan feliz.

La voz se negaba a dejar la en paz - Ellos te han dado la espalda nadie te quiere, déjate ir, nadie te ama.

Aquellos recuerdos felices se transformaron en terribles – "Lo único que recuerdo es a una niña tonta, que lloraba por todo" - la voz de Sango – "Señora Taisho, nunca mas quiero volver a verla en lo que me resta de vida"- "Te quiero fuera de mi casa, fuera de mi vida" – Inuyasha - "Asesina"- - "No me mires así, mataste a tu propia madre"- cada una de aquellas palabras perforaba su corazón como una cuchilla.

La voz insistió - Nadie te ama-

Ella cerro los ojos y poco a poco fue soltando la raíz. – Nadie me ama- repitió

&

-¡¡Kagome!! - continuaba gritando desde hace tiempo los perros intentaban olfatear pero la lluvia había borrado todo rastro- No, no, tiene que estar bien.

La tormenta se negaba a ceder, estaba completamente empapado y su visibilidad era casi nula, sus huesos estaban helados hasta la medula, hacia tanto frío que penso en regresar a casa por algo conque abrigarse.

Recordó la forma en la que iba vestida Kagome, tan solo con aquella camisola rasgada. Debía de estar muerta de frío.

Se maldijo una vez mas, se negó a regresar sin ella, aguantaría el frío o lo que fuera solo deseo que ella estuviera bien.

- ¡¡Kagome!! -, - ¡¡Kagome!!- gritaba, avanzaba todo lo que podía pero el viento era muy fuerte el agua y el barro hacían su marcha más difícil cada vez, se sentía como de plomo sumamente pesado.

Hanyo y Shikon caminaban un par de metros adelante pegando su nariz al suelo parecían buscarla con desesperación pero no podían dar con nada. El viento los arrastraba, de tanto en caían al suelo producto del resbaloso fango, pero se negaban a rendirse y continuaban avanzando.

Recorrieron el lugar por bastante tiempo, lo mas lejos que les permitió el clima, pero luego Inuyasha se dio cuenta que si a, él le había tomado tanto recorrer esa distancia de seguro ella no abría corrido hacia ese sitio. Buscaría un lugar donde refugiarse toda la zona era bosque y río.

Miro hacia el acantilado donde descansaba el ahora sumamente desbordado río

Alejo de su mente la idea de que ella estuviera allí.

De seguro había corrido en la dirección contraria, con Sango.

Les grito a los perros para que regresaran, lo miraron y giraron ignorando su orden.

Corrió hacia ellos gritando

- Escuchen creo que sé donde fue- los animales dudaron en seguirlo – Bien hagan lo que quieran, pero ella se pondrá triste si mueren – comenzó a correr a toda prisa de regreso y finalmente luego de intercambiar miradas los perros corrieron tras él-

Tras la casa, una pequeña caballeriza donde descasaba el caballo que horas atrás arrastrara la carreta en la cual había regresado

Puso una manta en su lomo seguido a esto coloco la montura la estaba ajustando cuan Hanyo y Shikon lo alcanzaron.

- Quédense aquí, sé donde esta- asevero.

Tomo la parte que sobresalía de la montura, subo el pie al estribo, su cuerpo se impulso sobre el animal quedando firmemente sentado. Aunque había tenido que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas, su cuerpo estaba pesado.

Espoleo el caballo y galopo con rapidez.

Media hora mas tarde se encontraba frente a la casa de Sango, estaba seguro que Kagome había corrido donde su amiga.

El caballo se movió inquieto bajo la lluvia mientras su jinete tan solo observaba la casa, estaba seguro que ella estaba allí, pero la preocupación lo asaltaba de nuevo que tal si no estaba.

Bajo del caballo con lentitud abrió la pequeña cerca de madera se paro frente a la puerta levanto puño para tocar pero...

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos, el temor lo embargo, de seguro no querría verlo y no podía quejarse él lo había provocado.

Camino de regreso al caballo que aun se movía demasiado inquieto producto de los relámpagos.

Otro miedo lo asalto, y si no hubiera llegado, estaba descalza y con la ropa rasgada tal vez algo le había ocurrido en el camino, no podría estar tranquilo sin saber que había ocurrido, necesitaba saber, dejo al caballo a un lado nuevamente.

Penso en golpear pero conociendo a Sango ni siquiera le abriría, decidió rodear la casa para tratar de ver por la ventana. La casa estaba completamente iluminada algo extraño para lo avanzado de la noche.

En la pequeña sala pudo ver a Sango quien traía consigo una toalla que deposito rápidamente sobre la cabeza de una joven mujer quien sé encontraba de espaldas sentada en el sofá.

- No, entiendo ¿cómo se te ocurrió venir con esta enorme tormenta?, Eres un inconsciente, pudiste haber muerto.

La joven estuvo a punto de hablar cuando – Ni siquiera trates de negarlo, es la tormenta mas fuerte que he visto en años- su amiga asistió, la toalla cubría casi totalmente su cabeza ambas manos se movían de arriba abajo secando su cabello, tenia puesto un camisón blanco con bordados.

El Ojidorado observaba expectante cada movimiento desde la ventana.

La joven sentada de espaldas movió la toalla hacia su cara secándose, dejando al descubierto un precioso cabello azabache

Suspiro aliviado- Sabia que estarías aquí, gracias a Dios.

Se quedo perdido en sus pensamientos frente a la figura, juraría que la forma de sus hombros era menos redondeada, un detalle casi imperceptible.

De seguro estaba agotado y no veía bien. Regreso a la realidad cuando Sango hablo.

- Si no fuera por que el padre Renkotsu me lo aseguro juraría que este es el diluvio del que habla la Biblia, llueve demasiado- se acerco a la ventana e Inuyasha se escondiera a un lado para no ser descubierto, cerro las cortinas y aseguro nuevamente la ventana.

Se disgusto un poco al perder de vista a su esposa pero – Bueno, por lo menos sé que estas bien, mañana hablare contigo.

Penso que lo mejor seria darle un día para estar a solas, el también lo necesitaba. Necesitaba pensar en las palabras justas que conseguiría su perdón.

Si era necesario se pondría de rodillas, monto en su caballo lentamente casi resistiéndose a dejar a Kagome.

Pero, no podía ser tan egoísta después de lo que había hecho merecía su desprecio, estaba seguro que no lo perdonaría, pero también estaba seguro que, el no descansaría hasta conseguir su perdón.

Dio un ultimo vistazo a la casa- Pase lo que pase, no te perderé - dijo mientras movía lentamente su pierna para indicarle al caballo que avanzara.

Dentro de la casa Sango recibía de manos de su invitada la toalla con la que momentos atrás secaba su cabello.

- Tu cabello es hermoso, el mío es tan rebelde, sabes – dijo mientras lo tocaba con la punta de los dedos- es igual al de...- se callo no quería siquiera decir su nombre, se contuvo y retrocedió.

- Igual ¿al de quien?

- ¿Dime que te trae por aquí?, ¿No me digas que tu esposo hizo de las suyas?- pregunto de pronto evadiendo la pregunta

- Para nada, tenemos algunas discusiones pero es un sol y tiene una sonrisa, sin importar que, siempre termino perdonando.

Sango meneo la cabeza – Dios, las mujeres tontas abundan- murmuro casi para sí.

- Mmm, dime ¿cual fue el desgraciado que quiso aprovecharse de nuestra linda Sango?

- Ja, ojalá lo intentaran, así tendría la satisfacción de tirarle todos sus dientes

Su amiga sonrío con franca diversión- La misma Sango de siempre, me encanta n tus energías, de haber sido hermanas me abría divertido mucho contigo, siempre dices cosas tan graciosas, me pones de buen humor- Ante la mención de aquello el destello de furia en su mirada se disipo dando lugar a un semblante sumamente triste. – Anda dime ¿qué te ocurre? – Su amiga se negó a hablar – Esta bien, si no quieres, pero cuéntame, ¿cómo esta Kagome? Hace tanto, que no la veo.

Al escuchar ese nombre Sango no pudo contener mas las lagrimas se abrazo a su amiga con fuerza llorando – Hay Yuka, soy una tonta.

&

Estaba convencida que desaparecer seria lo mejor, "no mas sufrimiento, no mas dolor" con aquello como único pensamiento, deslizo su mano de la raíz.

- Mama, finalmente estaré junto a ti.- Estaba demasiado cansada para seguir luchando.

- ¡No!- un brazo salió de la nada y la obligo a tomar la raíz. Kagome abrió los ojos, frente a ella una hermosa mujer la miraba con el ceño fruncido- ¿En qué estas pensando?, Lucha por tu vida.

Intento abrir su boca para decirle que era demasiado difícil, que estaba cansada, pero al ver el rostro de aquella mujer no pudo hacerlo – ¿Por qué?- balbuceo.

- Tienes un sueño ¿verdad?- Kagome abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ella tenia mucho sueños, las imágenes dolorosas abandonaron su mente y pudo ver en los ojos de aquella mujer algo que aun no había ocurrido se vio en un gran campo de flores corriendo con su pequeño como solía hacerlo con su madre, también pudo ver a Inuyasha, Sango y muchas personas mas todas sonriendo

Kagome se sujeto sin pensarlo mas, lo mas fuerte que pudo arrastro su cuerpo y finalmente pudo salir dio un gran suspiro.

- Eso es, buena chica.- la mujer se sentó junto a Kagome mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento la tormenta finalmente estaba cediendo. – Por un momento creí que te rendirías, me asustaste.- la chica de ojos chocolate ladeo su rostro y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

- Gr..ac..ia.s- dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

- En serio pequeña, me asustaste- dijo al mismo tiempo en que acomodaba el cabello de la frente de Kagome, la mujer estaba vestida de blanco su cabello era largo y sus ojos eran brillantes.

- Mamá- susurro Kagome

- Tranquila, mi pequeña prometo que todo saldrá bien, algún día estaremos juntas pero aun es muy pronto - La mujer dirigió su vista agradecida al cielo - Muchas gracias, estaba muy preocupada.- se inclino beso la fría mejilla de la joven que yacía dormida y se desvaneció.

&

La mañana del día siguiente era muy fría, lo único que quedaba de tan terrible tormenta.

Yuka era buena amiga había hablado con ella casi toda la noche. Le había contado todo ahora se sentía mejor.

Quería hablar con Kagome y ofrecerle una disculpa.

Tal vez su intención había sido buena al obligar a Kagome a que reaccionara portándose mal con ella pero, nunca debió de haberlo hecho.

Kagome ya había recibido demasiadas lecciones duras, de su padre, de su tía, de todos los que se suponía debían quererla sobre todas las cosas, hablaría con ella y le pediría perdón.

Abrió la ventana de su habitación por completo dejando entrar el frío viento hasta el ultimo rincón, su mente estaba tan clara, su corazón tan tranquilo.

Se vistió con rapidez y salió hacia la sala.

- Buen día hermana- dijo Kohaku

- Hola y adiós- Sango salió tan rápido de la casa dejando tras ella una estela de polvo.

Kohaku se rasco la cabeza confundido, levanto sus hombros a modo no desconcierto y cerro la puerta para luego abrirla de golpe

- Oye hermana ¿quien me cocinara el desayuno?- grito pero no hubo respuesta.

Cuando entro a la sal vio a Yuka levantada.

- Que bien hoy tenemos nueva cocinera -

Yuka se señalo a sí misma, el muchacho asintió y la joven le devolvió una sonrisa.

Momentos después la policía del pueblo se había reunido alrededor de la casa de Sango alarmados por los vecinos por un supuesto incendio.

- Les juro que solo puse agua en la tetera de café. Dijo entre sollozos una joven de cabello negro.

Desde una precaria camilla a un lado de la puerta, Kohaku era atendido por un medico grito- Te dije que eso era combustible para lamparas, no agua.

&

La mansión Taisho estaba sumamente fría Inuyasha había tratado de dormir un poco pero no lo consiguió, solo daba vueltas en su cama.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver a Kagome, su rostro, la ultima mirada que le había dado.

Se golpeo la cabeza tantas veces por su estupidez hasta casi perder el sentido pero nada le servia no podía cerrar los ojos, no podía.

Estaba agotado mas que eso desganado, su habitación lo asfixiaba camino lentamente por el pasillo, la puerta de Kagome permanecía abierta pero vacía, no quería verla vacía.

Corrió a la cocina y comenzo a registrarla había mucha comida, comida que de seguro abría preparado Kagome, pero no quiso comer nada lo único que quería era conseguir alcohol.

Abrió rudamente cada uno de los anaqueles de la cocina pero no pudo dar con nada.

Estaba desesperado, todo tiempo que intento dormir trato de pensar las palabras que conseguirían el perdón de Kagome, pero ninguna lo convencía. Mas que eso estaba seguro que ella nunca regresaría.

- Mucho mejor, después de todo nunca quise casarme- musito con rabia, abrió cada uno de los cajones y no encontró ni una sola de sus botellas de Whisky- ¡¿Donde demonios están?!- grito frustrado- necesitaba embriagarse y dormir o atentaría contra su vida.

Se le ocurrió que quizás en la sala tendría mas suerte, corrió hacia allá y reviso cada rincón sin poder hallar nada. Destrozó cada cosa que se atravesó en su camino y luego penso que quizás las había ocultado en su habitación.

Se paro junto a la puerta y la cama desecha donde la noche anterior la había visto dormir tan pacíficamente. Su mente incluso le jugo una mala pasada cuando pudo verla aun recostada en su cama, se acerco para tocarla y la imagen se desvaneció.

Quiso reír ante su estupidez, pero sus ojos comenzaron a escocer, paso con brusquedad su brazo impidiendo que las lagrimas corriera.

Se acerco a la cama se arrodillo a un lado y acaricio la almohada algo le provoco dolor en la rodilla que apoyo en el suelo. Era el rosario de Kagome, acaricio las cuentas le recordaban a otras que había visto.

Se llevo la mano al pantalón y saco el collar que le había dado Miroku- Para protegerme- repitió con ironía lo aprisiono en su mano junto al rosario de Kagome y se recostó en la cama.

El aroma era exquisito y lo llenaba de paz, cerro los ojos y por un par de segundos pudo conciliar el sueño.

Un hermoso día de primavera todo a su alrededor brillaba, acostado bajo un hermoso árbol de cerezos, disfrutaba de la pasividad.

- No te atrevas a dormir- una voz severa lo obligo a despertar, se incorporo rápidamente apoyando su espalda en el árbol. - Inuyasha prometiste que ayudarías, ahora levántate.

La luz era muy fuerte le impedía ver con claridad quien lo llamaba

Una mano sujeto su antebrazo y pudo verla con claridad. Era Kagome, con un adorable ceño fruncido- No me mires así, anda vamos prometiste ayudar. - Soltó el brazo de Inuyasha

Pero el Ojidorado rápidamente la sostuvo y la jalo para abrazarla con efusividad- De todas formas tienes que ayudar, no me compraras con un abrazo- Inuyasha sonrió feliz aprisionándola contra su cuerpo el aroma de la muchacha era embriagante- ¿No dices nada?

- Haré lo que quieras, pero, por favor quédate conmigo

- Eso es imposible muchacho demonio- aflojo aterrado el abrazo y cuando lo hizo, no era Kagome era la anciana, la adivina del puerto.

- Te dije que la perderías, los demonios traen destrucción y muerte a su paso, nada más.

Inuyasha retrocedió negando con la cabeza, no esto, no era real.

Abrió los ojos con rapidez, estaba nuevamente en la cama de Kagome sujetando el amuleto y el rosario. Lo vio con rencor y lo arrojo contra la pared. - Maldita hechicera- gruño

Penso en acomodarse una vez mas en la cama cuando sintió ruidos provenientes de la cocina.

Tal vez era producto de su imaginación se quedo en selección por un largo rato escucho nuevamente los ruidos – "Kagome" - penso

Salto de la cama y en tan solo dos segundos estuvo en la cocina sonriente- Kag... - la palabra se le quedo a medio camino cuando vio a Miroku levantando las algunas cosas que estaban tiradas en la cocina.

- Pero ¿qué ocurrió aquí?, no digas nada, te asaltaron- afirmo

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y de mala gana respondió- No es asunto tuyo

- Ya lo sabia, tú lo hiciste, mejor te ayudo antes que Kagome lo vea o se molestara contigo

El Ojidorado abrió los ojos consternado y luego los cerro malhumorado- No te molestes, ella no regresara.

- ¿Que le hiciste esta vez? - lo reprendido su amigo

- ¡No le hice nada!- esquivo su mirada y camino hacia la sala con ambos brazos cruzados.

Pero nunca espero ver a su padre atravesando la puerta principal y mirando horrorizado el aspecto de la sala.

- Dios mío hijo ¿te robaron?, ¿Kagome esta bien?

- ¡Cállate! – replico cortante

- Tu brazo, ¿qué te paso?

El brazo de Inuyasha tenia algo de sangre producto de los ataques de Hanyo y Shikon

InuTaisho trato de tomarle el brazo pero el se movió para que no lo tocara, extrañado por la actitud de su hijo se dirigió a Miroku y pregunto – ¿Qué paso aquí?

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza

- El no sabe nada y no les pienso decir, ahora ¡lárguense de mi casa!

- Hijo, ¿donde esta Kagome? - insistió

- ¡Kagome!, ¡Kagome! ¿Es todo lo que saben decir?- Tomo unos de los adornos que descansaba en un esquinero y lo arrojo contra una de las ventanas rompiendo los vidrios- ¡Maldita sea! - grito

Inuyasha parecía desquiciado.

- Miroku ¿donde están mis llaves?

Su amigo se las extendió pero antes dijo- No creo que debas manejar en ese estado podrías hacerte daño- pero antes de decir mas le arranco las llaves y salió por la puerta como un vendaval

– "Ojalá"-

El auto estaba estacionado frente a la propiedad ni bien lo vio penso que en poco tiempo estaría embriagándose en algún bar y podría descasar un poco de su miseria.

El camino de Inuyasha se vio interrumpido por Sango.

- Buenos días Inuyasha

La amiga de su esposa estaba tan calmada, quizás había ocurrido un milagro y Kagome no lo odiaba tanto como creía. El mal humor que tenia se disperso y esbozó una sincera sonrisa

- Buenos días.

"Muy Bien" penso Sango en el pueblo se había enterado que Inuyasha estaba de regreso, le sorprendió mucho el recibimiento después de la discusión que había tenido con su amiga el día anterior estaba segura que recibiría el peor trato pero no paso.

- Me entere que regresaste anoche

- Así, es- "seguramente Kagome se lo dijo" penso

Durante un par de minutos intercambiaron una charla tranquila, mas que nada hablaron por hablar. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a preguntar lo que querían saber.

Finalmente ambos preguntaron al mismo tiempo

- ¿Cómo esta Kagome?- sonrieron esperando la respuesta del otro, pero ninguno hablo.

Sango fue la primera en reconocer lo ridículo de esto

- ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

Inuyasha la miro extraño acaso la mujer quería tomarle el pelo.

- No entiendo ¿a qué te refieres?

Ambos se miraron molestos

Miroku trato de poner en orden algunas cosas en la cocina mientras, Inutaisho movía los muebles en la sala a su respectivo sitio. Cuando escucharon gritos provenientes de afuera

- ¡ No mientas, ella esta contigo! ¡Anoche la vi en tu casa!

- No sé que hablas bruto, pero no la he visto

- Eres una mentirosa

- Tú, eres el mentiroso, acepta que me la estas negando. ¡Kagome!, ¡Kagome, sal!- grito a todo pulmón.

- Deja de fingir ella esta contigo.

- Estas loco- lo vio a los ojos, el no parecía estar mintiendo entonces ¿donde estaba Kagome?, se acerco y lo tomo del saco- ¡¡Donde esta!!

A punto estaban de un enfrentamiento físico pero afortunadamente Miroku e InuTaisho pudieron sostenerlos.

&

Luego de la terrible discusión verbal que habían tenido en casa de Inuyasha decidieron buscar a Kagome en varios sitios empezando por la iglesia. El padre Renkotsu pregunto los motivos de Kagome para huir en medio de tan terrible tormenta a lo que Sango responsabilizo de todo a Inuyasha, no sabia los pormenores de la discusión que habían tenido pero estaba seguro que toda la culpa la tenía, el y su difunta novia.

En tanto Inuyasha soporto que Sango gritara su culpabilidad a los cuatro vientos, a cada persona que se cruzara en su camino mientras pedían informes sobre la joven.

La tormenta había sido muy fuerte y mucho de las personas que vivían un poco alejadas de la pequeña ciudad habían sido muy afectados por el temporal. El río casi desbordado provoco que un par de personas perdieran la vida.

- ¿Usted cree que Kagome halla corrido la misma suerte?- pregunto aterrada Sango al padre Renkotsu quien ahora viajaba con ellos rumbo a la estación de policía

- ¡Cállate!- grito Inuyasha - "No, ella no podía estar muerta, no podía".

Cuando llegaron a la estación les informaron que Bankotsu no estaba, formaba parte de un grupo de investigación de un delincuente muy peligroso.

Pero quien había quedado encargado ordeno a varios hombres que empezaran la búsqueda, claro que no disponían de mucho personal debido a que muchos estaban ayudando a las familias afectas por la tormenta de la noche anterior

Comenzaron la búsqueda desde la propiedad de Inuyasha, recorrieron parte del bosque alrededor de la mansión pero no dieron con nada

Bajaron por el río y recorrieron varios kilómetros en distintas direcciones.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kohaku, su padre, InuTaisho y Renkotsu ayudaban incluso Sango, quien se había negado permanecer al margen.

- ¡Kagome!

- ¡Kagome!

- ¡Señora, Taisho! ¡Responda si nos escucha!

- ¡Señorita, Kagome!

- ¡Señora, Taisho! ¡Responda!

La preocupación crecía a mediada que recorrían el río, hasta hora solo habían visto arboles caídos y marcas hasta donde había subido el nivel del agua, pero nada mas.

Momentos mas tarde un joven montado en un caballo negro se acerco a ellos con gran velocidad

Sin desmotar extendió un mensaje a quien dirigía el grupo de búsqueda, leyó con detenimiento y luego llamo a sus hombres

- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto Inuyasha

- Encontraron a una mujer, dos kilómetros atrás en el lado opuesto de río, en este momento mis hombres están descendiendo por la ladera... – antes de escuchar una palabra mas Inuyasha giro su caballo y salió a todo galope

- ¡Inuyasha! - llamo Miroku, pero este solo siguió sin detenerse, se acerco al jefe de grupo y pregunto que había ocurrido. Momentos después Miroku siguió a su amigo.

- ¿Que ocurre? – Sango e Inutaisho se detuvieron al ver a Miroku ir por el camino contrario-

- Encontraron a una mujer, al parecer Kagome

&

El terreno estaba muy resbaloso e inestable mas no le importo descendió ni bien la vio, en medio de los arboles a una lado de río junto a ella un policía.

- Por favor Kami que este bien- oro mientras descendía.

Parecía una muñeca rota, tenia varias cortes conservaba aun el camisón bastante sucio y desgarrado. Estaba tan pálida y fría que por un momento penso que... Pero no, su pulso era muy débil, vivía.

Se quito el abrigo, la cubrió con el mientras gritaba por un medico.

Le pidieron que no la moviera, que tuviera paciencia hasta que trajeran al doctor. Pero su pulso tan débil, su cuerpo frío y blanquecino. No, no podían esperar, la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a subir con ella, el fango lo detenía un poco, pero aun así lo consiguió.

Como si hubiese estado planificado en ese momento su padre y Sango llegaron con el automóvil. Sango se alarmo al verla en ese estado

- ¡Dime que esta viva!- exigió entre lagrimas

- ¡Claro que lo esta!, Abre la puerta hay que llevarla al hospital.

La subieron en el asiento trasero cuidadosamente e Inutaisho condujo lo más rápido que el automóvil le permitió

Todo el camino Sango tomo su mano, esforzándose por no llorar al ver su condición mientras Inuyasha friccionaba su cuerpo para hacerla entrar en calor, lo que mas los desesperaba era el hecho de que en ningún momento se hubiera movido o quejado.

Estaba tan quieta. En silencio todos decidieron no pensar en lo peor, solo oraron todo el camino.

En cuanto llegaron Hoyo la puso en una camilla y de inmediato la llevaron para ser atendida.

Los minutos pasaban tan lentamente que parecía que el reloj se hubiera detenido, el padre Renkotsu los acompaño un rato pero lo mandaron llamar de la iglesia, se disculpo con todos pidió que lo mantuvieran informado. Kohaku y su padre ofrecieron llevarlo para poder informar de todo a Yuka.

Sesenta torturantes minutos después, aun no habían noticias, Sango pasaba desesperadamente las cuentas de su rosario rezando a velocidad luz, Miroku no dejaba de ofrecer café a todo el mundo, el mismo que café que tenia desde hacia una hora en sus manos, seguro estaba helado.

Inutaisho permanecía sentado con la vista fija en su hijo quien no hacia mas que caminar de un lado a otro como fiera enjaulada, estaba casi seguro que el suelo bajo sus pies había cedido un poco.

Finalmente, el ruido de la puerta, los pasos en el pasillo. Hoyo se paro frente a ellos. Su expresión era tensa.

- ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto

- Kagome tiene diversos cortes superficiales, sin daño interno- suspiraron con algo de alivio al escuchar esto pero aun no terminaba... – Además un cuadro agudo de hipotermia- todos miraron sin comprender pero dada la expresión del joven galeno no debía ser nada bueno.

- ¿Eso, que quiere decir?- pregunto Sango

- La exposición al frío un tiempo prologado provocó un estado de sueño profundo estamos intentando estabilizar su temperatura, pero aun que lo logremos nos preocupa también el daño que pudo sufrir el sistema respiratorio

- Entonces ¿pueden curarla? - insistió la joven, Hoyo la miro preocupado- ¿Qué pasa? ¡No puede curarla!

- Sus signos vitales son débiles, la pulmonía complica las cosas, intentaremos estabilizar su temperatura y si no lo conseguimos- todos lo miraron expectantes- Existe la posibilidad de que no despierte.- concluyo

La joven se llevo la mano a la boca aterrada con la posibilidad.

- ¡Tienes que hacer algo! - grito Inuyasha- ¡Acaso, no eres medico!

- Lo siento, pero no podemos hacer mas que esperar

- ¡Este hospital es una porquería!, ¡Ahora mismo me la llevo a otro lugar!

- Señor en su condición no es recomendable moverla, no creo que soporte el viaje

- Hijo por favor entiende- Inutaisho trato de contenerlo

- ¿Que quieres que entienda?, que este matasanos quiere dejarla morir

- ¡¡Es tu culpa!!- Sango se paro frente a Inuyasha y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho cono los puños cerrados- ¡¡Es tu culpa!! ¡¡Tú lo provocaste!!, ¡¡Es tu culpa, maldito!!.

Sango estaba fuera de sí, Miroku tuvo que sujetarla pero ni aun así, dejo de gritar y luchar para seguir golpeando a Inuyasha quien no se había movido ni un milímetro, lo único que lamentaba es que Sango no tuviera mas fuerza. Él, se merecía todo eso y más

-¡¡Maldito!!, ¡¡Desgraciado!!- continuaba la muchacha- ¡¡Tu tendrías que estar allí!!, no ella, maldito infeliz

- Por favor está en un hospital- intento mediar Hoyo

Pero la joven se negaba a quedarse tranquila, estaba tan alterada que Hoyo tuvo que inyectarle un calmante para que durmiera.

Rato después Inuyasha volvió a insistir con el doctor.

- Esta seguro que, no podemos hacer nada

- Lo siento, solo esperar

- Por favor tiene que haber algo- era la primera vez que veía a Inuyasha Taisho tan desesperado, desde que lo conocía nunca había visto una actitud fuera de su usual altives y mala educación, solo la vez que trajo a Kagome malherida, no pudo evitar compadecerse de él y decidió darle una pequeño encargo para que no se sintiera tan inútil

- Necesito que traigan unos medicamentos del boticario

- Ahora mismo- apunto los datos en un papel, se lo entrego

- Esas medicinas ¿ayudaran?- pregunto InuTaisho luego de ver partir a su hijo

Hoyo negó con la cabeza- No mas que cualquier otra, Kagome ya no esta en nuestras manos, solo en las de Dios.

Inutaisho estaba muy preocupado rogaba por que se salvara la joven, no solo por que la apreciaba sino también, por que estaba seguro que su hijo no soportaría su ausencia.

&

Una hora mas tarde Inuyasha obtuvo el permiso para entrar a ver a su esposa

- Mira es una caja de música- le dio cuerda y la pequeña bailarina empezó a girar al ritmo de la música- ¿Recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que te gustaba?, Pero té pareció muy costoso, es muy bonita y bien vale la pena su precio, mírala- Kagome continuaba en la misma posición y con el mismo diagnostico.

Tomo asiento en la silla junto a la cama, tomo una de sus manos- Ese medico no sabe nada, tienes mucho mejor aspecto, si te recuperas, mañana te voy a llevar de compras, mi viaje estuvo estupendo, además conocí a una adivina- A su mente regresaron las palabras de la anciana, debía olvidar esas palabras- Era una charlatana, ¡ah! Sabes, encargue algunas cosas para la casa llegaran en unos días, si, sé que dijimos que esperaríamos para gastar el dinero pero tendremos invitados muy importantes pronto – miro sus ojos cerrados y acaricio su rostro, parecía dormir plácidamente, su rostro estaba tan pálido salvo sus mejillas algo sonrosadas por la fiebre, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin que pudiera contenerlas, recostó su cabeza en pecho de Kagome, su pulso se sentía tan débil y de su pecho provenían ruidos espantosos.

- Perdóname, fue mi culpa, te juro que... no me dejes, ¿verdad que no me dejaras?, Te prometo que me portare bien, pero no me dejes- era como si de alguna manera se hubiera transformado en un niño, un niño pequeño impotente ante las circunstancias de la vida- Perdóname, perdóname- repetía entre sollozos.

La respiración de la joven era sumamente irregular, se notaba que le costaba demasiado respirar, estaba muy agitada.

Inuyasha se levanto al sentir en su cabello un movimiento. Era los dedos de Kagome que acariciaban levemente algunos mechones. Se incorporo rápidamente dejando salir mas lagrimas pero de felicidad al ver sus ojos abiertos.

- Gracias a Dios- dijo tomando su mano y besando sus dedos- Ese medico es un charlatán sabia que no me dejarías- Kagome limpio una lagrima con sus dedos- Perdóname, perdóname, te juro que...

Antes de poder decir nada mas, la vio sonreírle débilmente – Te perdono- susurro la mano con la que acariciaba el rostro del muchacho cayo inerte a un lado de cuerpo, en ese momento dejo de respirar.

- Kagome- la lamo débilmente- ¡Kagome! - comenzó a moverla, pero ella no respondía - No juegues- se incorporo y la meció con fuerza, pero nada pasaba desesperado salió de la habitación gritándole al medico.

Luego de un par de minutos lograron traerla de regreso, pero al salir de la habitación el rostro de Hoyo estaba mucho peor que antes.

- ¿Que paso? ¡Cómo esta!

- Hoyo miro a los presentes, sin importa cuantas veces les tocaba dar esta noticias cada vez era, mas difícil suspiro con fuerza y hablo. Este no era momento de que el también se deprimiera- Logramos estabilizarla.

Todos sonrieron aliviados en especial Inuyasha, su aspecto era tan horrible que su padre penso que poco le faltaba para enfermar si es que no lo estaba ya, aunque la tranquilidad solo pudo hasta que

- Pero... – Hoyo los miro seriamente- Lo siento mucho, su condición es muy delicada no creo que resista mucho mas...

- ¿De que habla?, Acaba de decir, que esta estable

- Es verdad, pero su organismo esta demasiado débil, la fiebre se niega a bajar por completo y aunque ocurriera, esta agotada, pienso que lo mejor seria dejarla ir...

- ¡¡Que diablos le pasa, esta loco!! - trato de intimidar al galeno pero el continuo con la misma expresión - ¡Ella no, morirá!

- Lo siento mucho, no creo que pase de esta noche

- Dios del cielo- murmuro Inutaisho – ¿No existe nada, que podamos hacer?

Hoyo negó con la cabeza- Creo que lo mejor será que traigan al padre Renkotsu

- ¿Para que? - pregunto Inuyasha desesperado.

- En estos casos es bueno estar en paz con Dios, además tengo entendido que el padre, es alguien muy querido para Kagome

- ¡¡No!!- grito Inuyasha

- Hijo, sé que te duele pero, esto es algo que no podemos evitar- trato de abrazar a su hijo para contenerlo pero Inuyasha se soltó bruscamente

- ¡¡No!!, ¡¡Ella no morirá!! – Las lagrimas caían libremente.

- Hijo- insistió

- No aléjense de mí, ese medicucho de pacotilla esta mintiendo, si crees que por decir esas mentiras te quedaras con Kagome, estas equivocado ella es mía, nunca me dejara- su rostro estaba completamente desquiciado- Además, me perdono

- Inuyasha, amigo- Miroku trato de tomarlo de un brazo- Tal vez seria bueno que tomara un calmante.

- ¡¡No!!, Tu también estas con él – grito empujándolo- Todos están confabulados para alejarme de ella, pero eso nunca pasara- al terminar de decir esto salió corriendo como un endemoniado, Miroku trato de detenerlo pero Inutaisho lo detuvo.

- Deja que se descargue, ya regresara

Miroku asintió, se disculpo y fue a ver a Sango quien seguramente pronto despertaría, solo Dios sabia cuanto le costaría decirle, rogó con todas sus fuerzas que no muriera de tristeza luego de saberlo.

Inuyasha corrió rápido, mientras lo hacia su mente fue invadida de cada momento junto a Kagome, cada segundo estaban tan vivos en su memoria. El día que la conoció en aquel camino hace tantos años ya, cuando llego a su casa – "Me llamo Kagome Higurashi desde hoy trabajare aquí espero no llevemos bien" marcados a fuego, como su sonrisa, llego a la iglesia donde hace un par de horas había rezado, se paro frente al altar.

- "No, ella no puede morir".

Sentía tanta rabia, tanta impotencia, ¿cómo alguien tan bueno tenia un final tan trágico?. Por que un alma tan buena, que había sufrido toda su vida debía acabar así ¿por qué?

Miro directo al Cristo que colgaba frente al altar y no pudo contenerse mas

- ¡¡Es tu culpa!! – Grito ocasionado que los pocos presentes gritaran del susto- Ella creía en ti y la defraudaste, ¿Por qué le permitiste que me conociera?, ¿Por que permitiste que me amara? - Ella es un ángel y la castigaste poniendo en su camino a un demonio, eres un maldito desgraciado

- ¿Por que no bajas de allí y te enfrentas a alguno de tu tamaño? Cobarde- la gente comenzó a salir corriendo de la iglesia cuando levanto uno de los grandes bancos y lo arrojo contra el altar haciéndolo pedazos- ¡¡Anda baja de allí!!, Ven y mátame si eres tan Todopoderoso como dicen.

Una de las mujeres que había presenciado el espectáculo corrió donde el padre Renkotsu para que lo detuviera.

- Padre, un loco esta destrozando la iglesia- dijo agitada la mujer

- ¿Que dices? – Fue tras la mujer para llegar donde un muy desquiciado Inuyasha arremetía con todo lo que tuviera a mano contra el altar.

Corrió donde el muchacho, lo tomo fuertemente de los brazos y lo obligo a soltar un gran cuadro de San Pedro que estaba por arrojar – ¿Qué demonio se té a metido hijo?, ¡Detente!

- ¡¡Suélteme!!, ¡¡Suélteme!! Tengo unas cuentas que arreglar con su Dios- forcejeo para soltarse pero el cura no lo hizo – ¡Nunca me la quitaras! ¡Me escuchaste!, ¡¡Es mía!! ¡¡Mía!! , No tuya ¡¡y no te la llevaras!!

- Inuyasha, hijo reacciona has perdido la razón

- ¡¡Cállese!!, hombre con falda, Usted no es nada mío- Bankotsu vio horrorizado el cuadro, parecía como si un huracán se hubiera desatado

- Mira lo que hiciste- estuvo a punto de reprender duramente al muchacho cuando vio su rostro parecía furioso pero no, su rostro estaba desfigurado de dolor, penso en Kagome- ¿Inuyasha, le ocurrió algo a Kagome?

Inuyasha no le respondió nada, tan solo seguía gritando como un loco.

- ¡Es mía!, ¡Mía!. ¡Nunca te la llevaras!. ¡Si quieres una mujer búscate otra, por ella es mía!-

- Inuyasha- el sacerdote trato de llamar su atención pero solo consiguió una terrible mirada de su parte, antes de salir corriendo de allí- Espera muchacho, respóndeme ¿le ocurrió algo a Kagome? – pero, el ya no estaba, sin pensarlo mas salió a toda prisa rumbo al hospital

&

La carrera de Inuyasha termino en su casa donde corrió hacia la habitación de Kagome tomo toda la ropa que pudo, la metió en un baúl junto a la suya, luego fue a la cocina tomo la comida y la metió con la ropa.

Salió al patio trasero y llamo a los perros

- ¡Hanyo!, ¡Shikon!- los perros se acercaron – cuiden la casa Miroku se encargara de ustedes- diciendo esto corrió a su auto y manejo lo más rápido que pudo

&

- Kamisama- el sacerdote se llevo la mano a la boca apesadumbrado- No existe alguna posibilidad para ella

- Solo un milagro- respondió Hoyo

- Nadie lo merece tanto como ella, su bondad no conocía limites

- Deje de hablar como si ya hubiese muerto.

Ambos se giraron para ver a Sango avanzar lentamente, ayudada por Miroku

- Señorita debería estar descansando, el calmante que le dimos es muy fuerte y...

- Cállese y quítese, mi hermana es la que esta entre la vida y la muerte no yo.

- Sango haz caso vamos a descansar un poco, luego puedes verla

Haciendo uso de sus fuerzas empujo a Miroku a un lado y se recargo en la pared- Luego... luego... Según usted, no hay luego, ella puede morir en cualquier momento.

Camino hacia la habitación de su amiga apoyándose en la pared, se tambaleo pero, antes de caer Miroku la sujeto, Sango lo miro suplicante

- Sujétese señorita, no la dejare caer- la ayudo a entrar a la habitación pero antes de hacerla se giro hacia el sacerdote.

- Padre - Renkotsu la miro a los ojos- Entre por favor, a ella le dará gusto sentir que esta aquí.

La tarde comenzó a caer al momento en que entraron a la habitación

Kagome permanecía en la misma posición recostada, con su cabello a un lado cayendo por el borde de la cama, su rostro completamente pálido, grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, de no ser por el casi imperceptible movimiento de su pecho, cualquiera pensaría que ella, ya no pertenecía a este mundo.

Ayudada por Miroku, Sango se acerco a su cama quito un mecho rebelde de su rostro se inclino y beso su frente.

Una lagrima se deslizo y fue dar en el rostro de su amiga, ¿por qué tenia que terminar así? Sango seco sus lagrimas se acomodo en la silla junto a la cama y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas.

- Se ve muy hermosa ¿cierto?- hablo de pronto. El sacerdote se acerco tras ella y suspiro a su lado

- Parece un ángel, recuerdas cuando subió al gran roble para bajar la cometa de los niños

Sango río levemente mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro – Si, dijo que le gustaba estar allí arriba, pero la verdad es, que no sabia como bajar

- Si, recuerdo que logramos bajarla casi de madrugada no quería soltarse de la rama

- Jajaja, siempre la misma Kagome, tan dulce no quería que nos preocupáramos por ella- acaricio nuevamente su rostro

Mientras Renkotsu contaba otra vieja historia de Kagome y ambos reían un poco

Miroku se sintió algo fuera de lugar, quería ayudar de alguna manera a Sango mitigar su dolor pero comprendía a la perfección que no podía hacer nada por ella ahora. Abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir.

- Miroku, ¿se va?- pregunto la pelinegra, el joven se sorprendió ante la pregunta

- Estaré aquí afuera, por si me necesita, ¿esta bien?

La muchacha sonrío y asintió con la cabeza

Tal vez no podía ayudarla como las personas que la conocían desde hace tanto tiempo, pero la acompañaría donde fuera que quisiera ir.

Las campanas de la iglesia repicaron anunciando las ocho de la noche mientras esperaban que Hoyo saliera de la habitación después del ultimo examen

Afuera esperaban por un milagro. Pero lamentablemente este no llego.

- Lo siento- dijo Hoyo- su condición no ha cambiado en nada- Sango rompió en llanto nuevamente abrazándose a Miroku

Kohaku y su padre permanecían también a su lado.

- Padre- volvió hablar hoyo- Creo que, es hora

Renkotsu asintió, abrió el pequeño maletín que había mandado traer de la sacristía, tomo el agua bendita y el aceite.

- Padre Celestial, dame fuerzas para aceptar aquello que no puedo cambiar.

Luego de la oración Sango lloro sin consuelo alguno.

Hoyo abrió la puerta de la habitación para que el padre pasara y diera inicio al rito religioso.

Grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando vieron la cama.

Estaba vacía, el viento de la noche se colaba por la ventana meciendo las cortinas.

&

El viento mecía su cabello, provocando que flotara por la velocidad a la que conducía-

- No te preocupes, no permitiré que ese sacerdote infernal se te acerque- Kagome estaba a su lado cubierta con mantas.

- No me importa lo que digan todos, "vivirás"...

CONTINUARA...

N/A: Que tal, nuestro Inu es un fugitivo y hasta rehén tiene, ¿qué creen que pasara?. A mi no me pregunten no tengo idea. Mil perdones por la espera pero ¡¡Estoy sorda!! Ajajajaja sip, damas y caballeros, la autora esta sorda. Mi doctor dice que deje de fingir ser una heroína de telenovela Mexicana por que, en pocos días recuperare la audición, solo es una pequeña infección, nada serio la verdad. Pero bueno mientras disfrutare de todas las películas subtituladas que tengo.

Este es capitulo más largo que he escrito, debe ser la sordera ajaja son 32 hojas ¿qué tal?, Espero no se hallan aburrido.

Advertencia para el próximo capitulo: El próximo es el Lemon ¿entre quien? no sé

Cualquier queja, recomendación, corrección u amenaza ya saben que hacer.

Antes de los agradecimientos una aclaración: La voz que escucha Kagome que le pide que deje de luchar es una voz que más de uno debe haber escuchado alguna vez. Vive en muchos de nosotros y nos dice que nos rindamos cuando las cosas son difíciles. Lo importante es nunca dejarse llevar por ella, nunca hay obstáculo difícil cuando la determinación en fuerte.

Muchas gracias a todos, quienes leen y MUCHAS GRACIAS

ESPECIALMENTE A:

Dyelbi: Hola, perdón por hacerte sufrir, descuida pronto lo arreglare.

Peko-Chan: See, soy peor que la bruja cachabacha ajajaj. Muy buena tu versión casi, casi he? Con respecto a lo de la Mamá de Kagome esa parte la tengo prevista en un próximo capitulo un poquito mas adelante

Kata: Aquí estoy de regreso gracias por tu comentario.

Nere: Que te parecio, Inuyasha sufrió o no? Que opinas.

Isabella: perdón la demora, muchas gracias por el comentario, espero te guste.

Clavi.cs: Infinitas gracias por los elogios, en verdad que feliz soy. Que bueno saber que te gusta. Un gran saludo y muchas buenas vibras para ti también.

Ana pau: Hola mi Ana, que onda todo bien? Espero que sí. Gracias por el comentario.

Cattita: Estoy 100 de acuerdo contigo, me pone feliz saber que el fic trasmite algo. Muchas gracias.

Mimika: fiuuu, que bueno... casi se me sale el corazón ajajajaj, gracias por el comentario.

Kagome e Inuyasha lfe: Si la verdad a veces la visa es asi de cruel, este capitulo también pero el próximo espero mejore. Cuídate nos vemos.

Galy: Sip la verdad Sango lo hizo por su bien o por lo menos con buenas intensiones. Lo que asusto a los perros fue los ojos del retrato de Kikio.


	25. Chapter 25

Los personajes que conforman esta historia no son míos y no pretendo ganar dinero con esta historia, esta historia esta pensada y escrita por Debora Anabel para fans

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, esta historia esta pensada y escrita por Debora Anabel para fans. De INUYASHAXKAGOME

La clasificación de esta historia aun esta pendiente diría que es M

A quien me recuerdas

Inuyasha ha amado mucho a una joven mujer, al volver de un viaje se entera que ha desaparecido cegado por el dolor se niega al mundo, hasta que es necesitado por alguien tal vez con un destino más miserable que el suyo.

Esta historia esta ambientada en la época antigua es decir, caballos carruajes, pero sin olvidar algunos objetos de modernidad, los primeros teléfonos, telégrafos, autos.

"..." PENSAMIENTOS

- DIALOGOS-

& CAMBIO DE ESCENA

/NOTA DE AUTORA/ N/A

/ FLASHBACK/

_**Canción**__: __**You're still You Josh Gorban**_

Capitulo XXIV: De las tinieblas a la luz.

El viento mecía su cabello, provocando que flotara por la velocidad a la que conducía-

- No te preocupes, no permitiré que ese sacerdote infernal se te acerque- Kagome estaba a su lado cubierta con mantas.

- No me importa lo que digan todos, "vivirás"...

&

Aun perplejos en el umbral de la puerta, se encontraban todos los que segundos atrás con gran pesar se disponían a despedir a alguien muy querido.

- Kagome- Sango corrió junto a la cama y levanto las delgadas mantas que momentos atrás cubrían a su amiga aun sin poder creer que no estuviera.

Miro a Hoyo pensando que quizás por algún macabro motivo y a modo de broma hubiese ocultado la milagrosa recuperación de su hermana y que en cualquier momento la vería salir tras él, riendo diciendo que era una sorpresa, pero el joven medico estaba tan desconcertado como todos.

Tiro nuevamente de las cobijas descubriendo la cama hasta el colchón, quito hasta lo ultimo, nadie la detuvo hasta que intento a duras penas levantar la cama.

Miroku sujeto sus manos ayudada por Kohaku para que soltara la pesada cama, que no supieron como había levantado.

De seguro la desesperación

- Suéltenme, quizás esta atrapada bajo la cama

- Eso no es posible - insistió Miroku tirando de ella

- Claro que si, suéltame ¡Kagome!, ¡Kagome! - grito

Sango estaba fuera de sí, tanto que la única forma de calmarla fue que Kohaku levantara la cama ayudado por su padre para que comprobara que Kagome realmente no estaba allí.

- Mira bien, no hay nada debajo

- Entonces, se fue, ¿donde pudo ir? - se giro a Miroku – debemos buscarla esta muy frío afuera puede enfermar mas aun

El joven de cabellos negros miro a los ojos a la muchacha, tomo su mano y hablo como si le hablara a un niño- Ella no se fue sola, de seguro alguien se la llevo.

El horror deformo el rostro de la joven – Un secuestro, pero ¿quién?, Ella es tan bondadosa. ¿Quién se atrevería a hacer algo así? - se giro a su padre y hermano – debemos llamar a la policía- suplico

Todos permanecieron inmovibles salvo Inutaisho y Miroku quienes intercambiaron miradas, sabían perfectamente quien era el responsable y no importaba cuantos agentes de policía fueran tras él, incluso el mismísimo ejercito seria incapaz de detenerlo.

Sango continuo gritando para que llamaran a la policía.

Hoyo recobro la movilidad a la que la sorpresa lo había sumido y salió corriendo fuera de la habitación seguido del padre Renkotsu pidiendo por un policía.

Inu Taisho se asomo por la ventana para ver en la lejanía una estela de polvo

- Hijo, ¿qué hiciste? - murmuro mientras tras él reinaba el caos

&

Conducía lo más rápido que el vehículo le permitía, dejando atrás todo aquello que lo perturbaba. Dejando atrás a todas las personas que intentaban quitarle a su Kagome.

- Nunca me la quitaran es mía.- musito para sí observando a la joven.

Si, era un pensamiento demente, lo sabia. Sus conjeturas y suposiciones eran descabelladas y rayaban la locura, pero lo prefería. Prefería parecer un demente, prefería dejarse llevar por sus locuras, prefería todo, antes que enfrentar por un momento como una realidad la posibilidad de que la joven de ojos chocolates que lo salvo de la miserable vida que llevaba, lo dejara.

No, eso era impensable, ella no podía morir o él iría tras ella.

Un par de horas mas tarde se encontraban ya muy alejados de cualquier tipo de civilización, el automóvil se movía lentamente entre los arboles. Penetraban un bosque cubierto de pinos, un par de metros adelante pudo distinguir una vieja construcción de madera con una chimenea de piedra en el techo.

Rodeo la cabaña detuvo el motor frente a la puerta de la casa.

El frente estaba bastante descuidado parecía desde hace mucho deshabitada, junto a la casa un pozo de agua y un par de metros mas adelante un hermoso lago el cual reflejaba la luna como un espejo maravilloso.

Dejo salir con fuerza el aire que había contenido todo este tiempo en sus pulmones apoyo su cabeza en el volante, una brisa fresca meció sus cabellos, la temperatura era bastante agradable.

Giro su cabeza aun afirmada sobre el volante y la vio tranquila aun a su lado.

Finalmente se bajo del auto, lo rodeo abrió la pequeña puerta del acompañante y llevo sus manos al rostro de la muchacha, su cuerpo estaba caliente, no sabia sí por la fiebre o por las mantas que había puesto sobre ella.

La tomo en sus brazos y la levanto, no pesaba mas que una pluma. No pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando sintió levemente una brisa proveniente de sus labios, aun respiraba.

Los latidos de su corazón eran débiles pero aun estaban allí. Ella aun no, se rendía.

- Gracias Kamisama. – susurro - "Pero no creas que te he perdonado"- penso

Con Kagome en brazos se dirigió a la añosa puerta de madera la abrió y resoplo con cansancio, el panorama dentro de la casa no era muy distinto del de fuera, estaba todo desordenado y sucio.

Era una cabaña realmente pequeña, solo tenia una gran cuarto que era habitación y cocina al mismo tiempo, en el fondo una pequeña puerta donde quedaba el tocador.

Por lo menos tenia una chimenea, de frío no moriría, en el centro de la gran habitación estaba una gran cama que era mas que suficiente para ambos, del otro lado una cocina de leña y una mesa con dos silla, era muy diferente de su mansión.

Con pesar avanzo lentamente, no podía creer que se hubiera visto casi obligado a traer a Kagome a un lugar tan precario, pero en fin... sonrío viéndola aun dormida en sus brazos.

Afortunadamente su Kagome era una persona de gustos simples y lo único importante ahora era tener un lugar donde poder estar juntos, "si", eso era lo más importante estar junto a ella y cuidarla hasta que se sintiera mejor.

Luego de ese pensamiento pudo ver la habitación con otros ojos, limpiaría todo y quedaría muy bien.

- Estamos en casa pequeña- susurro

&

Aun después de explicarle a Sango con paciencia que Kagome no había sido secuestrada por ningún pirata de ascendencia árabe que de seguro la había llevado a su país para hacerla su esposa, ya que las mujeres inocentes en su país no abundaban, Miroku suspiro en verdad esta chica lo sorprendía mas y más, su imaginación era, en verdad prodigiosa. Estaba seguro de sus aptitudes como escritora de novelas Fantásticas.

- ¡Escuche, le digo que mi hermana fue secuestrada por piratas!- Miroku suspiro por milésima vez desde hacia un par de horas estaban en la estación de policía dando parte sobre la desaparición de Kagome.

El joven de cabello corto suspiro otra vez, con la cantidad de veces que había estado allí por uno u otro motivo, lo mínimo que deberían haber hecho es ponerle su nombre a una de las celdas, "Celda Miroku" penso con diversión, claro que el ambiente distaba mucho de ser algo entretenido, si quiera el ser algo lógico.

Sango se había encargado de amenazar a cada hombre uniformado que había hallado en su camino.

Incluso amenazo a un joven que repartía cartas, solo por que el uniforme era similar.

Entendía que estaba desesperada, la condición de Kagome no era algo para bromear, estaba a un pie de la tumba y luego fugitiva o para el caso secuestrada.

Pero si quien te secuestra es tu esposo, es realmente secuestro o tal vez se lo puede tomar como un viaje de bodas. Se amonesto mentalmente por sus pensamientos sin sentido.

Levanto el rostro solo para ver a Inu Taisho con una expresión sumamente seria conversar con el Padre Renkotsu, de seguro le informaba quien era el supuesto secuestrador. Junto a ellos sentado tomándose continuamente el pulso, preso de la culpabilidad el joven Medico Hoyo, quien no hacia mas que repetir, "lo siento", "lo siento". Y junto con Sango tras él discutiendo con todo agente que se parara frente, incluso el hombre que barría el piso de la estación, el cuadro era demencial.

Regreso a su mente la estela de polvo que pudo divisar a la distancia, quería decirle a la joven de cabello castaño lo que había ocurrido con su amiga pero cada vez que lo intentaba ella salía con otra idea más ridícula que la anterior, decidió dejarlo así hasta que se calmara. Por que se calmaría o ¿no?

La miro nuevamente discutir con alguien que acababa de llegar, esperaba que, no alguien que decidiera seguirla en alguna de sus suposiciones mas que complejas y completamente desacertadas, pero para su sorpresa la persona ordeno a los hombre que emprendieran la búsqueda exhaustiva de la joven, empezando por cada barco que estuviera anclado en la bahía.

- "¿Quién podía ser tan insensato?"- penso Miroku, al ver bien al joven, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver frente a Sango al propio jefe de policía- Bankotsu.- murmuro, esto si que seria un gran problema. – Amigo mío, espero que hallas encontrado un buen escondite -

&

Acomodo lo mejor que pudo la habitación, retiro todo el polvo y las colchas sucias. Kagome dormía ahora en la gran cama e Inuyasha permanencia a su lado en una silla observando cada movimiento.

Le desesperaba no saber exactamente que hacer por ella. Desde que habían llegado no había reaccionado y el movimiento de su pecho lo perturbaba, parecía que la tranquilidad en la que había permanecido durante el viaje se hubiera roto ni bien la dejo en la cama, otra vez esos horribles sonidos en su pecho, la respiración forzada y lo que antes hubiera sido una leve calentura ahora era una gran fiebre, tal vez debió de haberla dejado en la clínica.

Sudo frío al pensar que quizás había actuado impulsivamente, tal vez de haberse quedado estaría mejor ahora. – ¡No! - menciono en voz alta como intentando acallar las voces de su cabeza – Ella esta bien conmigo- puso su mano en su cabeza – Solo conmigo.

Salió fuera de la cabaña extrajo algo de agua del pozo y volvió donde la joven para aplicarle paños fríos, la temperatura parecía subir mas y más, recordó que en el baño había una bañadera lo mejor seria meterla en agua fría para bajar su fiebre pero en cuanto se dispuso a correr las sabanas para llevarla a la bañera, escucho esos terribles ruidos provenientes de su pecho mas fuertes cada vez, como si se estuviera ahogando. La tapo nuevamente e intentando no caer preso de la desesperación, exprimió con fuerza un paño y lo puso en su frente.

- Todo estará bien, todo estará bien- repitió- No me dejes, quédate conmigo.- susurraba.

El amanecer lo alcanzo sumido en la desesperación, se había pasado toda la noche combatiendo la fiebre de la joven, entraba y salía cada cinco minutos por agua más fresca.

No sabia por que continuaba haciéndolo, tal vez por que no, tenia otra forma de ayudarla, que podía darle. Si pudiera le entregaría sus malditos pulmones para que ella pudiera respirar con tranquilidad.

Lo peor ocurrió cerca de las siete de la mañana cuando salió por milésima vez en esas pocas horas al pozo por agua.

- ¡Nooooo!- el grito proveniente de la casa lo sobresalto tanto que soltó el balde de madera que tenia en sus manos, estaba tan pesado que al instante se quebró en varias partes

Entro corriendo a la habitación para escuchar terribles gritos de la joven.

- ¡¡Noooo!!, ¡¡Auxilio!! ¡¡Me ahogo!!, ¡¡Noooo!!

- Kagome, ¿qué pasa? - se paro junto a ella y trato de sujetarla a la cama, puesto que la muchacha intentaba liberarse a toda costa de las sabanas

- ¡¡Auxilio!!, ¡¡Me ahogo!! - gritaba

- Tranquila aquí no hay agua- intento sujetarla a la cama, pero ella se movía demasiado

- ¡¡Noooo!!, ¡¡Auxilio!!, ¡¡Mama!!, ¡¡Mama!!, ¿Dónde estas?

- Kagome reacciona

Su cuerpo estaba tan caliente que penso que las cobijas pronto arderían, su piel ardía.

- Mama, me ahogo - se agitaba dentro de las colchas intentando levantarse y sujetar con sus brazos una rama que se encontraba demasiado alta.- ¡¡Mama!! - grito una vez mas mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con mucha fuerza

- ¡Kagome!, ¡Reacciona!, ¡Kagome soy yo!- repetía mientras la sujetaba de los brazos para que no, se levantara.

Todo era demasiado confuso, su cabeza estaba repleta de imágenes pero todas distorsionadas. Kagome no podía pensar nada con claridad solo sabia una cosa que se estaba ahogando y que quería a su madre.

Levantaba sus brazos en esa especie de sueño en la que se encontraba intentando dar con algo conque sujetarse pero todo lo que sentía a su alrededor era el agua. Esa pesada sustancia que la empujaba hacia abajo, hacia el fondo.

Abrió un poco sus ojos y pudo distinguir una luz, era su madre, su madre que había venido a buscarla.

- Mama- susurro.

Sintió como Kagome detenía su forcejeo y se quedaba tranquila en sus brazos, suspiro con pesadez, cerro los ojos intento acostarla nuevamente cuando vio a la joven estirar uno de sus brazos hacia delante como si quisiera alcanzar algo.

Incluso le pareció escucharla susurrar algo.

- ¿Que pasa pequeña?- pregunto con cariño- ¿qué hay ahí?

- Mama- dejo escapar levemente la muchacha, pero aunque fue algo mas fuerte no pudo escucharla con claridad

Se incorporo aun más para enfrentar su rostro y para su alegría, ella tenia los ojos abiertos.

- ¡Oh!, Pequeña estas despierta- la abrazo levemente, pensado que ello significaba que se recuperaría pero la escucho hablar una vez mas

- Mama vino por mí- Inuyasha abrió los ojos de desmesuradamente y miro allí donde la muchacha señalaba, donde parecía querer dirigir su brazo

- Allí no hay nada, tu, té quedas conmigo- le dijo serio

- Mama- seguía repitiendo

Inuyasha se asusto mucho más en ese momento le tomo del rostro y la vio directamente a los ojos- ¡Allí no hay nadie! - casi grito

- Si- le dijo la muchacha- Mama vino por mí

Inuyasha dirigió sus ojos hacia el frente, una luz brillante comenzaba a llenar todos los espacios, sudo frío de pronto pensando que quizás en verdad su suegra había venido del mas allá para arrebatarle a Kagome.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo un jarrón que descansaba a un lado de la cama y lo arrojo con todas sus fuerzas donde estaba aquella luz dorada al grito de...

- ¡Ella es mía! - Se sintió el ser más estúpido de la tierra cuando el jarrón choco con la ventana que estaba frente a ellos, la cegadora luz que se aproxima no era otra que el sol que se movía en el horizonte.

Miro a la muchacha quien aun permanecía fuertemente sujeta a sus brazos, sus ojos abiertos, pero su mirada perdida.

Ella aun continuaba soñando, solo que con los ojos abiertos.

- Maldición, no me hagas estas cosas- Apoyo su frente en la cabeza de la muchacha y la sintió aun hirviente, pero mas tranquila.

La recostó nuevamente y puso otro paño en su cabeza.

Beso su frente, hasta ese momento recién se percato que su corazón corría desbocado en su pecho casi al borde de la arritmia en verdad esta muchacha lo llevaría a la locura o a la muerte.

Cambio nuevamente el paño de la frente de la joven

- Afuera esta muy bonito – comento como si ella pudiera oírlo – cuando te sientas mejor te llevare a pasear. Cuando éramos pequeños mi Padre solía traernos aquí a pescar.

Tomo otro paño de la fuente con agua que mantenía junto a la cama y lo paso por su rostro, casi como en una caricia.

Su rostro estaba muy pálido, sus mejillas y frente muy sonrosadas producto de la fiebre, bajo sus ojos tenia ojeras.

Detuvo el camino del paño junto a sus labios estaban resecos, seguramente tenia sed, tomo otro paño lo humedeció mas y lo apretó levemente contra sus labios.

- Vamos, tienes que beber- le puso sobre los labios algo mas del liquido vital y cambio nuevamente todos los paños.

Observo el cuerpo de la muchacha sin saber que más podía hacer además de cambiar paños y darle agua, cuando una verdad más grande que una casa lo golpeo.

"Enfermo que come, no muere" había escuchado una vez, eso era, prepararía una sustanciosa sopa para su esposa, así ella se sentiría mucho mejor.

&

- Le preguntare una vez más señor Abdul, que tiene que ver usted con el trafico de mujeres al extranjero.

Un anciano hombre con barba larga y un gran turbante sobre su cabeza era interrogado en la estación de policía por el ilustrísimo jefe Bankotsu.

- Responda maldición, ¿qué tiene que ver usted con el secuestro de mujeres?

El anciano hombre le enseño una desdentada sonrisa y eso fue lo que colmo la paciencia de Sango.

- Confiese anciano, usted secuestro a mi hermana, dígame ¿donde esta? - no podía soportando el silencio del anciano que solo sonreía, seguramente intentando montar alguna artimaña para luego alegar demencia, se sujeto a la ropa del hombre y comenzó a agitarlo- confiese que usted planeo el secuestro para venderla al extranjero, confiese anciano del demonio.

El anciano tan solo se sonrojo y le sonrío mas aun a Sango, quien desesperada comenzó a zamarrearlo con tal fuerza que amenazaba con acabar con los huesos del pobre.

- Detente- intervino Bankotsu, había estudiado sobre métodos interrogatorios pero nunca había visto métodos como los de aquella muchacha, de pronto se sintió muy aliviado de no ser un extranjero.

Intentó a duras penas sujetar a la muchacha, pero parecía tener la fuerza de diez hombres, no pudo hacer mas que llamar a quien estuviera fuera de la oficina para ayudarlo.

Miroku entro tras los dos guardias que intentaban sin éxito separa a la muchacha quien tiraba del anciano como si no hubiera mañana.

- Suéltelo, señorita que lo dejara sin piel.

- No, hasta que me diga donde esta Kagome.

- Y como sabe que es él quien la secuestro.- dijo el joven, finalmente pudo separarla del viejo.

- Míralo- señalo al anciano- tiene turbante y... - Miroku espero la continuación de las acusaciones de Sango pero ella no pudo pensar en nada mas que sustentara su acusación, de pronto pareció ocurrírsele una idea

- Además, no habla- finalizo como si eso fuera suficiente para una condena.

- Pero eso que tiene que ver- acoto

- El que calla otorga díganme sino, por que no, se defiende

Bankotsu observaba atónito la escena sin entender nada muy bien. Sango dijo que Kagome fue secuestrada por piratas, supuestamente de ascendencia Arabe por lo que se había esforzado en conseguir a cualquier Arabe.

- Pero señorita usted me dijo que el señor, era el secuestrador de mujeres.

- Si lo es. - afirmo

- Pero señorita, en que se basa para decir algo tan grave- Sango hizo una mueca como si fuera a enumerar lo motivos que ya había enumerado. – Además del turbante.

- Hasta ahora no sé a defendido ni ha negado los cargos, eso quiere decir algo verdad - se giro a Bankotsu quien le hizo un gesto de tal vez – Ya vez, hasta el jefe de policía me da la razón, él es culpable y hay que arrancarle las uñas si es necesario para que confiese, sujetarlo de la parte más delicada de su anatomía con tenazas ardientes, hasta que escupa toda la verdad- Miroku y Bankotsu hicieron una terrible mueca de dolor acompañada de un quejido, esta chica si que era sanguinaria.

Ni bien termino de decir aquellas palabras se giro donde el viejo para verlo intercambiar algunas palabras con Miroku en algún dialecto que no entendió.

- Por que no me dijiste que no hablaba nuestro idioma, quede como tonta frente a Bankotsu, ahora no quiere que participe en la búsqueda de Kagome.- Desde hacia un par de minutos discutían fuera de la estación de policía, después de que el jefe los había invitado amablemente a largarse y no intervenir en la investigación con conjeturas absurdas.

- Usted, nunca me pregunto, además es lógico, si es Arabe-

- No, lo lógico es que si vienes a vivir a un país extranjero sepas el idioma- comenzó a caminar apresuradamente cuando su paso se vio interrumpido por un burro de color gris. - ¡Ha!- grito espantada por la repentina aparición – ¿Qué diablos es esto? - Pregunto con rabia luego de recuperarse de la impresión.

- Es un burro- respondió tranquilamente Miroku

- Eso, lo sé, pero ¿qué hace aquí?

La respuesta llego cuando el anciano de momentos atrás se paro frente a Miroku le extendió las riendas del animal e intercambio un par de frases con el. A lo que el joven de cabello corto solo negaba sonriente.

- Que pasa, que quiere – Miroku solo la miro y continuo hablando con el anciano – Si lo que quiere es otra disculpa que lo olvide, ya le ofrecí suficientes.- pero ellos continuaban conversando sin siquiera percatarse de sus palabras, eso no lo soportaba, no le gustaba nada la manera en la que la estaban excluyendo- ¡Dime que demonios quiere!- grito cerca del oído de Miroku provocando que sus tímpanos casi reventaran.

El joven finalmente le hizo una seña al viejo y le hablo a la muchacha- El Señor, quiere saber si este burro es suficiente para comprarte.

La chica quedo boquiabierta un par de minutos – ¿Cómo? – pronuncio finalmente

- Al parecer en su cultura es costumbre dar algo en compensación por la mujer que uno quiere, piensa que soy tu dueño y quiere comprarte. Se giro al anciano y este le extendió nuevamente el burro a Miroku a lo que este solo reía.

- Esta loco, eso es todo lo que valgo para ti- el anciano sonrío- un burro, viejo tacaño

- Eso es justamente lo que yo le dije- se llevo la mano al mentón a modo pensativo- lo mínimo serian diez burros, ¿no crees? – comento con alegría

Sango no tardo en darle una terrible patada en la espinilla.

El anciano observo la escena y algo contrariado de acerco al oído de Miroku provocando que este sonriera

- ¡Que te causa tanta gracia!

- Él dice que desiste de ti, eres demasiado voluntariosa para su gusto, prefiere una cuadrilla de ancianas antes que una joven tan salvaje como tu.

- Pues ni quien quisiera andar con un vejestorio como ese, primero muerta- luego de terminar esa declaración Miroku hablo con el anciano, este levanto sus hombros le dijo un par de palabras al joven y se paro frente a, él esperando la respuesta. – ¿Que te dijo?

- Bueno... - Miroku la miro con los ojos llenos de picardía- dice que, si quiero podría darme el burro por una sola noche contigo, por algún motivo cree que debes ser extremadamente apasionada.

Las venas de la cien de la joven se inflamaron en el acto al oír semejante declaración y de una patada mando a pasear a su país de origen al anciano junto a su querido burro.

- Anciano asqueroso y libidinoso- mascullaba mientras caminaba llena de rabia por la calle seguida de Miroku. Quien intentaba contener estoicamente una sonora carcajada.

Había planeado hacerle una broma a Sango pero no penso que saldría tan mal para el pobre anciano quien había ganado una paseo por las nubes "por preguntar la hora".

Nunca le diría la verdad acerca de ese pequeño suceso o de seguro lo enviaría a conocer las lejanas tierras junto a ese viejecillo.

- Por lo menos ya esta en casa- musito Miroku observando el trayecto en el horizonte por donde había sido disparado el anciano, cayo al suelo sin poder contener mas la risa, siendo observado por una muy malhumorada Sango.

Luego del incidente Miroku y Sango se dirigieron casa de Inuyasha ya que el muchacho decidió revelarle lo que había visto el día anterior por la ventana del hospital, luego de la confesión abrió los brazos para recibir a la chica y consolarla pero lo único que recibió fue un puñetazo que le aflojo los dientes.

Llegaron a casa de Inuyasha pasadas las tres de la tarde, la casa era un caos tal como Miroku le había contado, el huracán Inuyasha había arrasado con todo.

Entraron por la cocina, casi muere del susto cuando Hanyo y Shikon salieron por sorpresa de debajo de la mesa de la cocina.

Se paro tras el joven de cabello corto escudándose con él.

- Tranquila, no te harán daño, te protegeré-

Sango sé avergonzó por lo que había hecho, salió de allí caminando lo más rápido que pudo hacia la habitación de su hermana.

La habitación estaba igual que el resto de la casa, un total caos, parecía como si asaltantes hubieran intentado dar con un buen botín pero sin suerte.

Levanto una par de cosas de su camino y recogió un poco de la ropa que estaba esparcida por el suelo.

Salió y en el pasillo se topo con Miroku.

- ¿Encontraste algo?

- No, la habitación de Inuyasha esta incluso peor que el resto de la casa

Se dirigieron a la sala, no estaba tan desordenada por que días atrás Inu Taisho y Miroku había recogido un par de cosas.

Observaron minuciosamente el lugar pensando que tal vez Inuyasha había dejado alguna pista de su paradero

Y allí clavada en la puerta principal estaba su respuesta.

Un sobre blanco con la letra casi ilegible de Inuyasha.

- Una carta- estaba clavada con un puñal en la puerta, parecía una intimación de un pirata, Sango abrió el sobre y trato de leer algo del contenido del papel que estaba dentro pero eran casi garabatos.

- No entiendo nada, tu amigo el animal escribe con los pies

Le extendió la carta a Miroku quien empezó a leerla, ya estaba acostumbrado a la letra de su amigo.

_**Miroku: **_

_**Me lleve a mi mujer, ni siquiera se les ocurra buscarnos. Todos ustedes son unos malditos que no buscan mas que separarnos.**_

_**La cuidare hasta que se sienta mejor.**_

_**Encárgate de la casa y los negocios, haz uso del documento que té firme.**_

_**P/D. Dile a la bruja y a ese medico de pacotilla que Kagome es mía y nunca la alejaran de mi lado**_

Sango arrugo la frente.

- ¿Eso es todo? - pregunto la muchacha, Miroku la miro encogiéndose de hombros.- ¡Solo eso! - agrego exaltada, el joven asintió – No es verdad, tiene que haber algo más.

Le arrebato el papel y le dio vueltas intentando deducir algo entre los garabatos, pero eran solo eso, garabatos. Rabiosa le arrojo el papel a la cara.

- ¡Tu! - casi le escupió- ¡Lo estas cubriendo!, Dime ¿qué más dice esa carta?

- Solo eso, lo juro- Sango le vio allí frente a ella con sus ojos que mostraban sinceridad, entonces estuvo segura, ese maldito Miroku le estaba mintiendo

Lo empujo con fuerza y salió por la puerta como un vendaval gritando

- ¡Que ni crea ese maldito que puede hacer su voluntad!, ¡Ella es mi hermana antes que su esposa!, ¡Dile que se cuide por lo buscare hasta debajo de las piedras si es necesario!

Cerro la puerta con tanta fuerza que casi la arranca de las bisagras.

Esa mujer si tenia carácter, Y como le gustaba, cada vez mas y más.

Sonrío como un tonto abrió la puerta

- Espérame Sanguito, el gran Miroku te ayudara

&

- ¡Maldita sea! - se dejo oír en todo el bosque, provocando que algunos pájaros huyeran del lugar. Inuyasha intentaba cocinar desde hacia rato pero nada le salía bien, prueba de ello un par de ollas perforadas se encontraban tiradas en el suelo. Junto con partes de lo que podrían haber sido cucharas y tenedores.

- Por que demonios no sabe bien - Escupió lo que se había llevado a la boca con una cuchara. Estaba molesto le había tomado mas de una hora hervir correctamente el agua y después cuando le agregaba los ingredientes la sopa quedaba demasiado salada, desabrida, picante (sin saber por que ya que no había agregado nada picante a la preparación) o terriblemente amarga. Sin contar con la infinidad de veces que casi había perdido un dedo o casi incendiado la casa en sus intentos. No entendía como algo tan simple podía haberse convertido en algo tan complicado.

Muchas veces había visto a Kagome preparar la cena, por que, ahora resultaba tan difícil. Recordaba perfectamente que lo único que debía hacer era poner agua en la cacerola y agregarle todos los ingredientes o ¿no?.

Claro que a Inuyasha ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza el que tuviera que hervir primero el agua o que debía de quitarle las escamas al pescado además de las entrañas aunque también se le olvidaba el pequeño detalle de pelar las verduras antes de ponerlas.

El resultado era siempre el mismo un Inuyasha muy furioso gritando a viva voz y destrozando cada cacerola o cucharón en su camino culpándolo por su falta de éxito en la simple preparación.

Apunto estaba de prenderle fuego a la cocina de leña preso de la indignación culpándola por no poder cocinar satisfactoriamente, cuando leves sonidos provenientes de la joven que permanecía recostada a pocos metros de, él llamó su atención.

- Kagome- corrió junto a ella, parecía moverse algo incomoda entre sueños nuevamente pero esta vez en suaves murmullos seguidos de una tos muy fuerte que parecía dañarle el cuerpo. Estaba muy débil. El muchacho trago con fuerza algo asustado, sobre la pequeña mesa descansaba la única cacerola que aun permanecía intacta. – Esta vez, saldrá bien- afirmo

Una hora mas tarde luego de alrededor de cientos de maldiciones, diversas cortaduras y quemaduras, finalmente una delicioso sopa... bueno por lo menos comestible.

El brebaje... perdón, sopa era de color gris con trozos de verduras o frutas no estaba muy seguro, parecía un preparado de bruja. Se arriesgo a llevarse una cucharada a la boca no sin antes despedirse de la joven en caso que el preparado fuera mortal. Para su sorpresa estaba... aceptable, bueno casi... agrego algo de sal y lo sirvió en un pequeño plato.

Apilo un par de almohadas para elevar la cabeza de la muchacha, acerco una cucharada de preparado e intento hacer que lo bebiera. – Ten pequeña, tienes que comer algo.- Un par de veces fallo al intentar de ponerlo en su boca, su mano temblaba demasiado, logro poner una cucharada completa en su boca y espero su reacción. Al parecer la había tragado sin problemas, pero cuando intento poner una segunda la muchacha comenzó a toser con fuerza devolviendo el liquido que casi había tragado.

Inuyasha la sostuvo de los hombros, pero ella continuaba convulsionando. Luego de terribles segundos pareció calmarse, la recostó. Tomo el plato que había dejado junto a la cama lo miro con odio y lo estrello contra la puerta.

- En que diablos estaba pensando al darte esa porquería, ni siquiera un animal lo comería.

Kagome comenzó a toser de peor forma que minutos atrás, pero esta vez ya no puedo soportarlo, salió corriendo de la casa tan rápido como pudo. Esta vez el miedo lo había vencido.

El miedo que lo corroía cada segundo desde que ella lo perdono en el hospital, el terror de saber que nunca volvería hablar o con ella o siquiera de saber que en algún lugar estaba con vida. No, no podía verla morir.

Tal vez sonaba demasiado egoísta pero, no quería estar solo.

Su carrera lo llevo un par de metros fuera de la casa, en el lago donde se quedo de pie observando su reflejo distorsionado en el lago, cada vez una de sus lagrimas caía en sus aguas. De su bolsillo extrajo el amuleto que le entrego aquella anciana en el puerto.

- Y se supone que tu debías protegerme, ¡Ha! Porquería – lo arrojo hacia atrás mientras intentaba secar sus ojos.

- ¡Auchh!- una voz se escucho tras él, provocando que se girara inmediatamente para quedar frente a una anciana delgada con la ropa rota y acompañada por un gran chancho.

- ¿Quién es usted? - pregunto poniéndose a la defensiva

- Jovencito maleducado, debería pedir disculpas primero.

- Y ¿por qué? - pregunto de mal genio

La anciana le enseño el amuleto de colmillos y refregó su cabeza como si con ello respondiera

¡Fhe!, No le pedí que se parara detrás, usted es la única culpable, además por que debería disculparme. Esta es mi propiedad.- respondió con altanería.

- Eres testarudo y orgulloso- río la anciana. – Y cuéntame muchacho testarudo ¿ Por qué estabas llorando?

- No, estaba llorando.

- ¿A no? - la anciana estaba frente a, él levantó su mano y dirigió unos de sus dedos a la cara del joven de donde quito una gota salada.

El joven la miro contrariado se limpio con fuerza los ojos.

- ¡No!- grito.

La anciana sonrío y se quedo viendo una rato sus ojos dorados.

- Entonces muchacho ¿por qué no estabas llorando?- Inuyasha esquivo la mirada

- No le importa, en lugar de eso dígame que hace usted en mi propiedad.

- Bella y yo venimos de ver en cuando a beber un poco de agua del lago, este lugar es hermoso - dijo señalando al animal quien hizo un par de ruidos como el hocico como si asintiera.

- Y ¿donde vive?- la anciana señalo a un punto en cualquier lugar sin ser muy especifica- Es extraño, nunca he sabido de una construcción cercana a esta, hace cuanto que vive aquí.

- Demasiados años, a veces creo que toda la vida.- sonrío

Inuyasha intento recordar si en algún momento había visto alguna construcción, pero no recordaba nada, medito durante un rato y luego penso en Kagome.

No podía perder tiempo en esas cosas, le hizo una seña con la mano a modo de despedida y camino de regreso.

- Oye, estas olvidando tus Acopios

Se giro extrañado, la vieja mujer le extendió el amuleto de piezas en forma colmillos. Continuo su paso sin darle importancia a esa cosa inútil.

- ¡Muchacho demonio! - grito la anciana al ver que el no hacia caso

- ¿Cómo me llamó? - Inuyasha la encaro, esta vieja lo había llamado igual que la adivina.

- Estas semillas son muy importantes no debes perderlas.

- ¿Semillas? ¿De que habla? - la anciana tomo uno de sus brazos y puso en su mano el collar – no quiero esta porquería, son solo un estorbo- levanto el brazo dispuesto a arrojarlas al lago

- Arrójalas si quieres, pero son curativas- en ese momento el joven detuvo su acción.

- ¿Curativas?

La anciana asintió, - Mi madre decía que una infusión de esas semillas podía levantar a los muertos.

- Es mentira- miro el collar en su mano y negó con la cabeza.

- Piensa lo que quieras testarudo-

- Y ¿cómo se prepara?- pregunto esta vez muy interesado pero la anciana ya no estaba frente a, él.

Miro en todas direcciones pero no pudo ver a la mujer ni al cerdo en ningún lugar.

- ¡Anciana! - grito pero solo escucho al viento que movía el pasto alrededor- Anciana como lo preparo- grito nuevamente

Puso la mano en el picaporte para entrar cuando – "muélelo y hiérvelo"- fue la respuesta que le trajo el viento, no pudo evitar que una corriente de aire frío se colara por su espalda, provocándole escalofríos.

Los colmillos como él los llamaba no lo eran, la anciana tenia razón era alguna clase de semilla, quito una del collar y comenzó a molerla, hasta que quedo hecha polvo.

Kagome no había respondido de ninguna manera en varias horas, miro la infusión y luego penso – Que demonios, que más puede pasar.

Acerco el té a la muchacha e intento que lo tomara, le costo mas de tres intentos pero finalmente consiguió que bebiera un poco sin devolverlo.

Continuo poniéndole paños un tiempo mas, pero la fiebre no parecía querer ceder, los cambiaba una y otra vez. Estaba cansado, no había comido casi nada, su aspecto era deplorable sus ojos se cerraban. Meneaba la cabeza intentando despejarse hasta que no pudo mas y se quedo dormido sentado en la silla y algo recostado en la cama.

La noche estaba muy fría, los truenos se dejaron escuchar anunciaban la lluvia, fue lo que lo despertó. Abrió lentamente los ojos la casa estaba en penumbras se levanto de su incomoda posición, estiro sus extremidades, se dirigió donde la pequeña mesa tomo una vela la puso en un candelabro y la encendió.

Estaba demasiado frío, Miro por la ventana la lluvia era demasiado fuerte, se maldijo por no haber recogido leña durante la tarde.

Camino donde Kagome puso su mano en la frente para sentir su temperatura y para su sorpresa estaba fría, puso ambas manos en su rostro hasta su cuello la destapo un poco y efectivamente fiebre había bajado.

Sonrío, en verdad la semilla debía funcionar, apresuro el paso hasta donde estaba la preparación sirvió un poco en una taza y se la acerco a la joven. Esta vez bebió un poco sin problemas la recostó y arropo nuevamente.

Se preparo un café una vieja cobija que encontró en un baúl se la puso alrededor del cuerpo y se sentó nuevamente junto a la cama, hacia mucho frío pero no le importaba mientras ella estuviera bien.

Alrededor de las dos de la madrugada el sueño amenazaba con llevárselo otra vez, se levanto para evitar dormirse se acerco a la joven y beso su frente continuaba fría pero ahora que él había entrado un poco en calor se percato que estaba demasiado fría.

El sueño se le quito de inmediato, la cobija que tenia en sus hombros se deslizo por sus hombros, encendió otra vela la acerco a la cama y pudo verla con claridad.

Su rostro estaba pálido tanto que sus venas eran casi visibles, sus labios amoratados, palideció aun más que la muchacha quito las mantas y pego su oído en el corazón de Kagome.

Intento tranquilizarse, para poder oír mejor aun esos horribles sonidos que hacia horas atrás su pecho lo abrían tranquilizado, pero no lograba oír nada.

- No, no, ella esta bien, esta bien- repitió, quedo recostado sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha evitando caer en la desesperación intentado clamar su corazón y finalmente pudo escucharlo.

Ella estaba viva, pero estaba demasiado fría, se paro y puso sobre ella todas las mantas y cobijas que encontró en su camino pero no parecía afectarle en nada aun continuaba con la misma palidez.

Miro la chimenea, eso era, debía prenderla – leña, necesito leña- abrió la puerta pero afuera aun llovía copiosamente, todo debía estar mas que mojado.

Miro a todos lados buscando que quemar corrió donde los baúles y encontró un par de libro le arranco todas las hojas e intento encender la chimenea pero la llama era demasiado débil.

- Te..ng..o fri..o- se giro a la cama para escuchar a Kagome finalmente quejarse, debía de estar algo aplastada por el peso de las mantas que había puesto sobre ella pero aun se quejaba.

No lo penso dos veces rompió las dos sillas de madera y encendió la chimenea. Volvió a la muchacha quien aun se quejaba por el frío incluso sus dientes parecían castañas. Pero no entendía por que si él estaba hirviendo el lugar estaba caliente ahora.

Toco la frente de Kagome, aun estaba muy fría, que más podía hacer.

Penso un par de segundos y lo único que se le ocurrió fue, quitarse la camisa y recostarse junto a ella cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo en un abrazo.

La sintió tiritar a su lado. – Vamos pequeña resiste- dijo al tiempo en que intentaba acercarla mas a su cuerpo casi fundiéndose con el suyo- Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos- enredo sus piernas con las suyas y comenzó a rezar, cedía su vida a Dios a cambio de la vida de Kagome- santificado sea tu nombre venga a nosotros tu reino, hágase tu voluntad- cuando llego a esa parte rogó por que su voluntad no fuera llevársela. Rogó para que hubiera un mañana para Kagome, un mañana para los dos.

La lluvia finalmente cedió, las nubes negras que había cubierto el cielo durante la noche le dieron paso al glorioso sol, que cubrió todo con su calor.

Los rayos que se filtraban por la ventana, finalmente lo despertaron. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado caliente y las mantas sobre él ejercían un gran peso. Aun cono los ojos cerrados aprisiono mas contra su cuerpo el cuerpo de la joven, pero este se sentía curiosamente demasiado "blando", abrió los ojos para ver que entre sus brazos no había nada mas que una almohada.

Quito todas las mantas de golpe, la cama estaba vacía, su corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza en su pecho – "No pudo haber desaparecido o ¿sí?"...- penso, se bajo de la cama de un salto- Kagome- grito, penso en ir afuera pero sintió un ruido detrás proveniente del baño.

Kagome estaba parada allí, con los cabellos algo desordenado descalza, llevo una de sus manos a la boca para cubrir un bostezo. Entonces lo vio allí parado frente a ella. Le sonrío – Buenos días, Inuyasha ¿Dónde...? - la pregunta murió en sus labios cuando el Ojidorado puso sus bazos alrededor de su cuerpo atrapándola en un abrazo – Que ocurre... – fue otra pregunta que no tuvo respuesta.

Inuyasha permanecía fuertemente sujeto a ella, rogando por que este no fuera un sueño. Supo que no cuando ella cerro sus brazos alrededor de él, devolviéndole el abrazo.

&

- Responda, Usted tiene que saber ¿donde esta?- Sango estaba nuevamente exasperada.

- Lo siento querida pero, no se en donde esta- respondió tranquilamente.

- ¡Mentira!- Grito- es su hijo, seguramente usted también lo esta encubriendo – No se por que abría de extrañarme si Usted engendró a esa alimaña.

- ¡Sango! - interrumpió Miroku- Por favor mide tus palabras, el señor Taisho no...

- Él Gran señor Taisho no es mas que un mentiroso

Miroku se quedo de piedra quiso reprender a Sango pero Inu Taisho se lo impidió.

- Escucha querida- puso su mano en el hombro de la joven- entiendo tu preocupación estoy igual de preocupado por Kagome.

- ¡Ha!- fue lo que dijo cuando se sacudió el brazo de Inu Taisho como si le quemara la piel – Usted nunca podría entenderme, su hijo se llevo a mi hermana casi agonizante, quizás ella - se callo cuando las lagrimas amenazaron con surcar su rostro, al pensar en la posibilidad que Kagome ya no perteneciera a este mundo- Usted no tiene idea de lo que siento, solo esta aquí sin hacer nada para encontrarlos.- El padre del Ojidorado lo miro con expresión triste- guarde su compasión para cuando encuentre a ese bastarlo, por que ese será su ultimo día con vida.

Sango salió de la lujosa habitación del hotel golpeando la puerta fuertemente.

Miroku se disculpo débilmente y salió tras la muchacha.

En ese momento Hakudoshi entro a la habitación.

- ¿Ocurrió algo? Tío

Inu Taisho meneo la cabeza – ¿Averiguaste algo?

- No, envíe sus datos a todos los puertos y jefaturas de la región, pero aun no hay nada- Inu Taisho se giro a la ventana y suspiro – No se para que hace esto, esta visto que mi primo ah perdido la razón, quizás lo mejor seria de un vez ocuparme de la transportadora.

Inu Taisho no respondió nada y Hakudoshi salió de allí dando un portazo.

- Te encontrare dijo una vez fuera, te encontrare y le demostrare a mi tío que no eres mas que un maldito demente que no puede hacerse cargo ni de sí mismo.- Con ese pensamiento abandonó el pasillo, Inuyasha no lo sabia pero le había dado todas las armas para quitarlo finalmente de su camino.

&

La brisa mecía su cabello, observaba risueña su reflejo en el lago. Tres días habían pasado desde su mejoría, Inuyasha le había contado muchas cosas de los pasados días, eso le había ayudado para finalmente tomar una decisión. Dejaría libre a Inuyasha, ya había abusado demasiado de su bondad.

Se giro para verlo venir corriendo de uno de los extremos del lago cargando varios peces que dejo caer cerca de sus pies.

- Buen Día Kagome, ¿cómo estas?- ella sonrío

- Muy bien, además- suspiro llenando sus pulmones del aire fresco y puro.- además este lugar, es maravilloso.

- Que bueno que te parece si desayunamos- dijo recogiendo los peces del suelo- No se como preparar una sopa, pero puedo asar peces ¿qué opinas?- pregunto sonriente.

La muchacha asintió pero, cuando el se dispuso a buscar las cosas para asar los peces, ella lo

Detuvo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Te sientes mal?, ¿Que te duele?- dijo tomándola de los hombros e inspeccionándola levemente.

Recorrió su rostro minuciosamente desde sus hermosos cabellos pasando por sus sonrosadas mejillas, sus apetitosos labios y maravillosa piel. Comenzó a menear la cabeza para alejar esas ideas que se formaban en su cabeza, intentando volver a su objetivo principal, averiguar sobre su salud. Se la veía realmente bien, muy bien, se quedo observándola incontables minutos hasta que la voz de Kagome lo trajo de sus pensamientos.

- Inuyasha tenemos que hablar- dijo y él sintió de pronto un vacío en lo profundo de su estomago, como si su cuerpo le dijera que lo que debía decirle no era nada bueno.

&

- Señor Taisho, ya llegaron las persona que esperaba- le hizo señas para que lo dejara pasar

El empleado del hotel dejo pasar a los dos sujetos que esperaban fuera de la habitación.

No entendía como un hombre tan refinado podría juntarse con gente de esa calaña. Si hasta matones parecían.

&

- ¡Por qué!- Inuyasha elevo la voz desesperado.

- Creo que, será lo mejor.

- Lo mejor, lo mejor ¿para quién?- pregunto empezando a enfurecer- para tu hermana, para tu tía, tu padre o quizás lo mejor para esos pretendientes que tiene por ahí- finalizo herido.

- Eso es absurdo Inuyasha, agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí, pero...

- Es por lo que dije de tu madre, ya te pedí perdón muchas veces, fui un estúpido pero no me dejes...

Kagome se acerco y acaricio con sus manos el rostro de Inuyasha logrando que se calmara.

- No es eso, Inuyasha yo te quiero con todo mi corazón pero mi presencia lo único que te trajo es un sin numero de problemas- el Ojidorado negó con la cabeza pero- No, eres muy bueno y creo que ya es hecho demasiado por mí- se alejo unos pasos, provocando que un terrible frío interno se apoderara del muchacho, como si de pronto el sol hubiera dejado de existir- Estoy segura que encontraras a alguien que haga de ti, alguien dichoso- la joven se giro y camino rumbo a la casa dejando a Inuyasha de pie junto al lago sin saber como debía reaccionar.

- Es lo mejor, es lo mejor- repetía Kagome intentando contener las lagrimas, no podía ser egoísta ella amaba a Inuyasha pero no podía condenarlo a vivir a su lado solo por que él había prometido cuidarla- Es lo mejor- repitió secándose las lagrimas y entrando a la casa para preparar sus cosas.

Se quedo allí parado sin saber que más hacer, a su mente llegaron todos los recuerdos de los pasados días junto con las palabras que había dicho Kagome, "Debemos separarnos" Es lo mejor" "Te quiero con todo mi corazón" "encontraras a alguien que haga de ti, alguien dichoso" esas palabras fueron las que le llegaron a lo mas profundo, como podía insinuar siquiera la posibilidad de que la olvidara y se fuera con otra, eso era inaceptable por que aunque le costo mucho aceptarlo, siempre amo a una sola persona, solo a una. Y ahora que era consiente de ello no permitiría que se alejara de su vida, nunca.

- ¡Nunca!- grito

Kagome se exalto y dejo caer el vestido que estaba doblando, Inuyasha había entrado de improviso dando un grito. Se repuso luego de unos instantes y se giro.

- ¿De que hablas? - pregunto

- Nunca té iras de mi lado, no puedes estamos casados- agrego como si eso fuera el gran impedimento para la separación.

- Inuyasha, ya hemos hablado de esto, es lo mej...

- No te atrevas a decir que es lo mejor, por que no creo que sea nada bueno para ninguno de los dos, tu me quieres y si nos separamos sufrirás.

Ahí estaba otra vez, no quería causar la lastima de Inuyasha y obligarlo así a permanecer a su lado, suspiro cansada y hablo.

- No hay marcha atrás Inuyasha, esto esta decidido me voy por mi lado y tu sigues el tuyo

- ¡Te dije que no!- fue a uno de los baúles donde extrajo las sortijas que debían adornar sus manos y las puso sobre la mesa- estamos casados hasta que la muerte nos separe-

- Sabes bien que eso no tiene importancia Inuyasha, nuestro matrimonio- estaba mirándolo a los ojos pero desvío la mirada- nuestro matrimonio no fue consumado y cuando el medico del pueblo lo certifique eso será todo.- se quedo callada sin mirarlo un buen tiempo.

- Eso tiene solución- musito Inuyasha al tiempo en que acorto la distancia entre el y Kagome. La sujeto de los hombros y poso sus labios sobre los de la muchacha sin darle tiempo a protestar.

Sus labios se movían impetuosos sobre su boca incitándola a que la abriera y dar paso a una caricia mas profunda, la empujo lentamente hasta chocar con el borde de la cama.

Ella intento soltarse pero solo provoco que la sujeta mas fuerte, abandonando sus labios para recorrer su cuello con sus besos. Intento empujarlo pero cada vez que él le daba un nuevo beso o caricia perdía el sentido de la realidad.

Cuando recobro la conciencia Inuyasha ya se encontraba sobre ella en la cama moviéndose provocándola para lo besara con el mismo ímpetu.

Esa presión y el peso del cuerpo la llevo inconscientemente a un terrible recuerdo de una situación similar con la misma persona. La vez que había intentado someterla contra su voluntad. Ese pensamiento la aterro, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas logro que él, se levantara y ambos quedaran sentados frente a frente observándose agitados.

- ¿Que pasa?- pregunto el Ojidorado, el rostro de ella reflejaba pánico, estaba asustada, ese rostro era el mismo que había visto cuando... bajo los ojos avergonzado lo único que había hecho desde el momento en que se caso con ella era lastimarla mas que cualquier otra persona, mas que si fuera su peor enemigo. Casi río sarcásticamente al recordar lo que le había dicho Kagome "eres muy bueno y creo que ya haz hecho demasiado por mí" que derecho tenia de pedirle que se quedara con él después de todo lo que había pasado.

Kagome le vio levantar los ojos completamente desanimado se inclino sobre ella y beso su frente con un cariño.

- Te quiero tanto que... – sonrío con tristeza- Tienes razón esto será lo mejor- menciono al tiempo en que descendía de la cama, su corazón estaba hecho pedazos.

La expresión de Inuyasha era desgarradora como si agonizara, penso dejarlo ir pero lo sujeto con fuerza abrazándolo por la espalda.

- Kagome- solo pudo decir eso cuando ella comenzó a besar su cuello- ¿qué haces?- musito girándose y mirándola a los ojos- No quiero que... – ella puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios casi ordenándole que guardara silencio.

_**Though the darkness, I can see your ligth**_

_A través de la oscuridad, Puedo ver tu luz_

_**And you always shine, And I can fell you Heart in mine**_

Y siempre brillaras, Y puedo sentir tu corazón en el mío

_**Your face I've memorized, I idolize yust you**_

He memorizado tu cara, Simplemente te idolatro

Retrocedió sobre la cama se quito los zapatos y extendió su brazo a Inuyasha para que la acompañara. Él dudo pero al ver la sinceridad de su petición, tomo su mano y avanzo a gatas hasta posicionarse sobre ella.

Ella le sostuvo el rostro y comenzó a besarlo primero la frente, las mejillas, sus ojos estaban tan brillantes acerco sus labios a los suyos y lo incito para que la besara como momentos atrás.

Abrió la boca para permitir que la lengua de Inuyasha ingresara enredándose con la suya provocando en ambos una sensación extremadamente placentera.

Las manos de, él comenzaron a recorrer lentamente su cintura presionándola, mas cada vez que profundizaban el beso y las manos de ella aun que muy temblorosas producto de su nerviosismo rozaba su espalda. No sabia de donde había sacado el valor para iniciar algo como esto pero no, se arrepentía. Los besos del Ojidorado la dejaban sin aliento y amenazaban con provocarle un desmayo.

I look up to, Everything you are

_Miro hacia todo lo que eres,_

In my eyes yo do no wrong, I've loved you for so long

_Para mis ojos no eres malo, Te he amado por mucho tiempo_

Las caricias de Inuyasha hasta el momento habían sido delicadas, recatadas, casi contenidas pero en cuanto escucho el primer gemido de la boca de la joven no pudo evitar pegarse mas a ella y acariciarla con mayor fuerza.

Arrastraba la ropa con sus dedos con tal fuerza como si quisiera desgarrarla, necesitaba sentir la piel bajo aquel vestido.

Las caricias de Inuyasha se habían vuelto tan impetuosas, tan poderosas le provocaban una cálida sensación que le quemaba por dentro, sintió como la incorporaba un poco para alcanzar con sus manos el cierre del vestido sintió escalofríos en todo el cuerpo cuando él sin dejar de besarle el cuello abrió el vestido y comenzó a bajarlo dejándola solo con una camisola delgada que usaba debajo.

Al sentir la calidez de la piel, aun cubierta por esa delicada camisola se sintió arder, - ¿No usas corsé? - pregunto entre gemidos.

- No trajiste... nin... guno- respondió a duras penas

- Mucho mejor- dijo al tiempo en que desgarraba por la espalda con relativa facilidad la prenda, acaricio la espalda desnuda provocando mil sensaciones en el cuerpo de la joven y en el suyo también. Sus caricias se volvieron cada vez más ardientes, cada vez mas demandantes – ¿Puedo?- pregunto con las pupilas algo dilatadas, quería saber si ella le permitiría quitar toda la ropa- asintió algo avergonzada y él sonrío seductoramente, penso quitarle el vestido con delicadeza pero cuando lo estaba haciendo sintió como Kagome colaba sus manos por debajo de su camisa provocando un sin numero de sensaciones que lo quemaban en especial en sus partes bajas, ella lentamente lo despojo de su camisa y comenzó a acariciar su espalda. Él en cambio rasgo el vestido convirtiéndolo en solo jirones, observo su cuerpo desnudo unos instantes provocando que Kagome se sonrojara profundamente – "perfecta"- penso, al tiempo en que comenzó a besar su cuello y descender hasta sus pechos. Eran redondos y sus puntas estaba erectas debido a la excitación sabia perfectamente que ella era inexperta y penso que algo así la asustaría, pero se permitió de todas formas rozarlos con su nariz provocando que la joven se retorciera debajo suyo sus ojos estaban cerrados, sin pedir permiso acaricio con su lengua uno de sus pezones provocando que ella clavara sus uñas en su espalda excitando mas aun – Inuyasha – escucho en un suspiro que no hizo mas que alentarlo a hacer movimientos mas osados, tomo el pecho con su boca y acaricio el otro con su mano.

_**And after all said and done, You're still you**_

_Y después de todo esta dicho y hecho, Aun eres tu._

After All, You're still you

_Después de todo, Aun eres tu._

Kagome sentía su cuerpo en llamas, cada vez que él le daba otra caricia otro roce, ella sentía que estaba en medio de una hoguera, provocando algo que jamas en su vida experimento.

Acariciaba la espalda de Inuyasha sus musculosos brazos intento tomar el rostro de Inuyasha para que la besara una vez mas y el acepto se movió a sus labios besando y acariciando su cara mientras sus manos viajaban hasta sus pechos presionándolos, provocándole una deliciosa agonía. Quería brindarle algo igual de placentero a Inuyasha pero no sabia como hacerlo, solo continuaba acariciando su espalda, sus brazos mientras la besaba, ella deslizo sus dedos por su pecho hasta su abdomen, subiendo y bajando provocando en el muchacho un gemido contenido, al parecer eso le gustaba, continuo haciéndolo cada vez mas rápido mientras Inuyasha se presionaba mas contra ella. Entonces fue cuando sintió una presión mas fuerte cerca de su intimidad, en el punto donde sus cuerpos parecían rozarse más. Mientras él continuaba besando su cuello, ella se aventuro sobre el bulto ya muy notable bajo su pantalón, solo llego a deslizar los dedos bajo el pantalón y fue suficiente para que el se retorciera con gran fuerza gimiendo como no lo había escuchado antes.

Sostuvo la mano que amenazaba con entrar en su pantalón y la miro.

You walk past me, I can feel your pain

_Caminas detrás de mí, puedo sentir tu dolor._

_**Time changes everything, One truth always stays the same**_

_El tiempo cambia todo, una verdad siempre permanecerá igual_

You're still you, after All

_Aun eres tu, Después de todo_

You're still you

_Aun eres tu._

Era una visión, su mujer recostada allí desnuda, salvo por algún trozo de su vestido que aun quedaba cercano a su cuerpo, la necesitaba.

Se movió para quitar su pantalón e interiores dejando libre el ya muy erecto miembro ante la sorpresa de la muchacha.

Sonrío y ella lo miro con nerviosismo regreso a la posición que tenia antes con la única diferencia de que ahora su miembro caliente chocaba con el estomago de Kagome generando mucho mas calor provocando sin que pudiera evitarlo aumentar el roce.

Levantaba sus caderas sin entender por que su cuerpo buscaba una unión aun desconocida para ella, pero en extremo necesaria.

Comenzó a besarla nuevamente descendiendo por sus pechos hasta su estomago, la joven solo se movía excitada. Bajo su mano por sus caderas hasta posicionarse cerca de su intimidad donde para sorpresa de la joven comenzó a rozar con sus dedos.

Ella se movió para impedir que siguiera haciéndola completamente avergonzada

- Inu... ya... sha- logro decir él le sonrío tranquilizándola acercando su mano y nuevamente acaricio su intimidad provocando que ella gimiera sin control. Quería impedir lo él hacia pero en ese momento no podía responder a su razón. Su cuerpo parecía traicionarla frotándose, buscando el contacto de la mano de Inuyasha.

Pudo sentir la calidez que desprendía su interior, su humedad, se adentro en ella con los dedos y la sintió retorcerse, sabia que debía ser muy paciente con ella pero no puedo evitar mover su mano con algo de brusquedad empujado por la necesidad de otra parte de su anatomía muy ansiosa por adentrarse en aquel sitio.

**I look up to, Every thing you are**

_Miro hacia todo lo que eres_

In my eyes you do no wrong, And I believe in you

_Para mis ojos no eres malo, Yo creo en ti_

- Por favor- escucho – Inuyasha por favor- la vio completamente excitada bajo sus caricias, ella no sabia que era lo que necesitaba, pero no podía evitar pedir por ese algo tal importante que sentía que le hacia falta.

Ese fue el aliciente que él esperaba regreso a besarlos labios de la muchacha acariciando sus curvas mientras ella también acariciaba su piel. – Perdóname – musito antes de adentrar su virilidad en el cuerpo de la muchacha. Debido a la falta de experiencia de la joven, sabia que debía ser delicado pero, no pudo contenerse.

Un profundo grito salió de Kagome junto con un gran gemido por parte de Inuyasha quien se quedo quieto al instante.

Una lagrima corrió por la mejilla izquierda de Kagome, el se sintió culpable de no haber sido más delicado, penso en salir de ella pero en cuanto lo intento, ella lo sujeto de la espalda impidiendo que se moviera.

El dolor que sintió cuando la penetro fue como una puntada que la recorrió de cabeza a pies pero solo fue un momento, segundos. Ahora solo sentía un profundo sentimiento que la invadía, aun más fuerte que el dolor, algo inexplicable.

Se movió provocando al muchacho y este fue el detonante para que comenzara a moverse primero lentamente y luego más rápido, había estado con tantas mujeres pero nunca había sentido lo que sentía con Kagome.

Sus caricias eran temblorosas y tímidas pero lograban enloquecerlo como nadie.

Esta vez fue Kagome quien lo incitaba a moverse cada vez mas besándolo acariciándolo con pasión rozando cada parte su cuerpo, deseando serlo todo para él, ahora y por siempre

Sus ojos se encontraron intentando adivinar lo que había dentro del alma del otro bajaron hasta la unión de sus cuerpos y luego regresaron a verse, sonrieron, sus labios se unieron nuevamente sin dudas, sin miedos, se amaban profundamente y eso era lo único que importaba

**Although you never asked me to, I will remember you** Aunque nuca me lo haz pedido, te recordare **And what life put you through** Y lo que la vida puso a través de ti

La respiración era sumamente dificultosa odiaron la sensación por que se vieron obligados a separar sus labios por oxigeno. Él, acerco su boca a su oído y susurro cosas que no logro entender pero la hicieron temblar de una necesidad jamas experimentada.

La velocidad de las acometidas aumento, buscando fundirse eternamente en ella, no quería jamas olvidar ese momento quería que durara por siempre

Experimentaban una sensación que amenazaba con hacerlos explotar de placer, durante agónicos momentos. Inuyasha se movía rápidamente cada vez mas, intentado ir mas, mas profundo, cuando los espasmos en el interior de ella surgieron incontrolables, enloquecedores, uno tras otro, la sensación arrebatadora del orgasmo golpeándolos al mismo tiempo, les arrancaba la vida. Sus esencias mezclándose en el interior, quemándoles las entrañas.

Se abrazaron para disfrutar el ultimo momento antes de separarse, gimieron al unísono en una promesa incomprensible para otros de pertenencia absoluta por siempre.

Finalmente él salió de su interior, pero permaneció pegado a ella simulando la unión que habían experimentado segundos antes, la vio sonreír tímidamente abrazarlo y cerrar los ojos comenzando poco a poco a quedarse dormida.

Inuyasha quiso en ese momento reconciliarse con dios pedirle perdón y agradecerle por la vida nueva que le había brindado junto a esa joven mujer, su Kagome. Suya mas ahora que nunca antes.

- Te amo- dijo sujeto a su cintura aprisionándola en su pecho

And in this cruel and lonely worl, I found one love

_Y en este cruel y solitario mundo, He encontrado un amor._

**You're still you, After all**

_Aun eres tu, Después de todo_

You're Still you

_Aun eres tu._

- Te amo- repitió

&

- Están seguros que podrán hacerlo- el joven parado en frente sonrío de forma arrogante y le hizo una seña a su compañero apoyado en la ventana.

- Somos profesionales señor Taisho- le extendió un saco con monedas de oro que abrió y luego sonriente le arrojo a su compañero- en un par de días tendrá a su querido primo por aquí, trataremos de no maltratarlo mucho.

- ¡Ja!- se acomodo en el sillón y giro con él- no me importa como este, solo tráiganlo- los hombres saludaron y cuando salían por la puerta Hakudoshi le llamo- Si la mujer esta con él, no la toquen, entendido- intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron.

Camino hasta la mesa donde descansaban un par de botellas tomo un vaso se sirvió algo de Licor y encendió un puro- Querido primo, a tu salud- levanto su vaso al cielo y luego comenzó a reír como un demente.

Continuara...

N/A: Hola como están, espero muy bien, antes de mis acostumbradas disculpas por la demora ( mucho trabajo, estudios, cumpleaños, etc..) finalmente escribí el lemon, aun que la verdad no tengo idea como me salió, ustedes me dirán. La canción que utilice se llama "You're Still You" de Josh Gorban, cambie un montón de veces de canción, esa fue la que más me gusto y la ultima que escuche. Pense que seria más sencillo escribirlo pero me resulto complicado. Espero que a pesar de todo lo encuentren de su agrado y si por algún motivo no les gusto pues díganme y veré como puedo corregirlo.

Desde ya muchas gracias a todos por continuar leyendo y comentando mi fic...

Nos vemos pronto...

Cualquier duda, comentario, manifestación en contra de que vuelva a escribir un lemon, corrección, amenaza u/o felicitación, ya saben que hacer...

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar mi fic. Especialmente a:

Kariko: No, no te masques mas partes que las necesitas. Finalmente el lemon no fue ni el hospital ni en el cementerio afortunadamente o me hubiera costado más.

Kagome e Inuyasha lfe: Mejoro Kagome pero aun abra problemas, muajaj, espero que este también te guste.

Dyelbi: gracias ya me imagino escribiendo libros para telenovela, seguro serán un hit. ajaja

Nere: Soy muy mala no? Muajajaj, pobrecita no te traumes que quiero que sigas leyendo. Me dices que te pareció la conti he?

Kata: se recupero Kagome e Inuyasha ya se dio cuenta de todos sus sentimientos que tal?

Mimika: No!! No te mueras perdón la demora, gracias amiga

TrisChiba: Finalmente kagome ha mejorado, tuvo una probada de felicidad a ver que pasa luego.

Peko-Chan: Non respecto a la mama de Kagome ella esta muertisima y enterrada, pero ya que insistes con la pregunta si quieres me dejas tu mail vemos que te puedo adelantar, pero no puedo adelantar nada públicamente por que esa es una parte muy importante de uno de los últimos capítulos. Te cuidas amiga.

Kag-onne-Chan: Bienvenida como estas? Espero muy bien, me pone super contenta saber que te gusta el fic. Espero te guste la continuación.

Yan ska: Muchas gracias por el comentario me alegra saber cuando les gusta y si Kagome me salió bastante falta de carácter pero no por eso menos valiente ya lo veras mas adelante.

Clavi.cs: Pobrecilla amiga, perdón la demora pero la vida es cruel, muchas gracias por el comentario espero estés mejor, Cariños desde argentina.

MUCHAS GRACIAS Y BESOS A TODOS.

Debora Anabel


	26. Chapter 26

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, esta historia esta pensada y escrita por Débora Anabel.

La clasificación de esta historia aun esta pendiente diría que es M

A quien me recuerdas

Inuyasha ha amado mucho a una joven mujer, al volver de un viaje se entera que ha desaparecido cegado por el dolor se niega al mundo, hasta que es necesitado por alguien tal vez con un destino más miserable que el suyo.

Esta historia esta ambientada en la época antigua es decir, caballos carruajes, pero sin olvidar algunos objetos de modernidad, los primeros teléfonos, telégrafos, autos.

"..." PENSAMIENTOS

- DIALOGOS-

& CAMBIO DE ESCENA

/NOTA DE AUTORA/ N/A

/ FLASHBACK/

_**Canción: Payaso de Javier Solís**_

Capitulo XXV: Cicatrices.

- Están seguros que podrán hacerlo- el joven parado en frente sonrío de forma arrogante y le hizo una seña a su compañero apoyado en la ventana.

- Somos profesionales señor Taisho- le extendió un saco con monedas de oro que abrió y luego sonriente le arrojo a su compañero- en un par de días tendrá a su querido primo por aquí, trataremos de no maltratarlo mucho.

- ¡Ha!- se acomodo en el sillón y giro con él- no me importa como este, solo tráiganlo- los hombres saludaron y cuando salían por la puerta Hakudoshi le llamo- Si la mujer esta con él, no la toquen, entendido- intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron.

Camino hasta la mesa donde descansaban un par de botellas tomo un vaso se sirvió algo de Licor y encendió un puro- Querido primo, a tu salud- levanto su vaso al cielo y luego comenzó a reír como un demente.

&

La mañana llego finalmente, la luz del sol colándose por la ventana, el canturreo de los pájaros y... las maldiciones

- Maldita basura, entiende que aquí el que manda soy yo, y si te digo que debes hervir es por que debes hervir...

Kagome termino de despertar con los gritos de Inuyasha, quien al parecer intentaba nuevamente cocinar.

Se incorporo en la cama para verlo parado frente a la cocina solo vestido con sus pantalones. Se veía muy atractivo intentado cocinar y discutiendo con las verduras por que al parecer ninguna se quedaba dentro de la cacerola

Sonrío, de alguna manera después de todo lo vivido era una vista agradable aun verlo enfadado, le traía bonitos recuerdos. Tuvo la intención de levantarse para ayudarlo pero cuando estuvo a punto se percato que no llevaba nada.

Por más que busco su vestido con la vista no lo encontró rodó a un lado de la cama y todo lo que pudo hallar fue la combinación que usaba bajo el vestido, completamente destrozada.

Por un par de milésimas de segundo observo la tela desgarrada preguntándose como había ocurrido, la respuesta llego inmediata. De la mano con una sensación que le provoco escalofríos, la sensación de las manos de Inuyasha recorriéndola ardientemente rasgando la prenda. Un profundo sonrojo se apodero de ella, oculto de inmediato la prenda bajo la cama. Dirigió sus ojos a su esposo quien continuaba en su lucha con un par de papas

No pudo evitar el suspirar fuertemente dejando salir todo el aire que no sabia cuando ni por que había mantenido en sus pulmones.

- Bien, hora de levantarse- dijo para sí, se enrollo la sabana alrededor del cuerpo pero era muy grande, debía usar otra cosa. Finalmente en la punta de la cama diviso la solución, la camisa de Inuyasha. La tomo se vistió con ella bajo los pies al suelo y pudo percibir el frío suelo, camino lentamente donde el joven aun discutía con las cacerolas y amenazaba con asesinarlas.

- ¡Suficiente!, ¡Maldita cocina este es tu fin! - grito sujetando el borde de la cocina con intenciones de levantarla y arrojarla fuera de la casa junto con todas las cacerolas.

- ¿Y que desayunaremos?- la voz de Kagome provoco que soltara en el acto la cocina y su rostro enfadado se suavizara. Giro para quedar frente a frente con la joven.



La muchacha de ojos chocolates estaba frente a, él vestida tan solo con su camisa. Los rayos del sol que atravesaban la ventana se reflejaban en la prenda blanca dándole un toque exquisitamente angelical. La dulce sonrisa de Kagome sumado al atuendo que llevaba le provocó de pronto pensamientos tan perturbadores como gratos.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - consulto la joven

El muchacho pestañeo sin comprender con exactitud a que se refería lo único que entendía era que su esposa tenia unos preciosos labios.

Ahora estaba preocupada desde hacia varios minutos Inuyasha estaba parado frente a ella, sin gesticular palabra alguna, su rostro lucia muy extraño. ¿Acaso se sentía mal?, se aproximo preocupada

- Inuyasha, ¿qué tienes?

- be skd loe – fue todo lo que pudo decir el ojidorado.

Ahora si, estaba terriblemente preocupada – ¿Qué te ocurre?, Dios del cielo, ¿te sientes mal? ¿Que te duele?- puso su mano en la frente del joven- ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te quemaste?

Kagome continuo examinándolo llena de preocupación intentando detectar alguna fiebre o quemadura pero no encontraba nada. Mientras continuaba con la revisión el ojidorado tenia su vista perdida en el movimiento de la camisa y sobretodo en las curvas que se marcaban debajo. Cada vez que ella lo examinaba se ponía en punta de pie intentado dar con algo que le indicara que le ocurría a su esposo, pero cada vez que lo hacia el calor proveniente del ojidorado y su sonrojo iban en aumento.

Pero no se trataba de ninguna fiebre, ni quemadura alguna. El calor del joven era provocado por la vista que tenia cada vez más cercana de su linda esposa, tan bonita, tan perfecta, que no podía contener más la urgencia por sentirla cerca.

Inuyasha la sujeto de los hombros ante la mirada confusa de ella, le dedico una intensa mirada, mientras su pecho se movía rápidamente como si estuviera corriendo una maratón subió sus manos hasta sus mejillas que al simple tacto se volvieron de un intenso color rojo.

- Pero que... - Kagome no pudo decir nada mas, el ojidorado había inclinado su cabeza para estar a la altura de ella y sin siquiera esperar respuesta alguna comenzó a besarla con vehemencia. Como si el mañana no existiera.

&



- Aun no hay nada- el jefe de la policía se encontraba en casa de Sango. Desde que había regresado de la misión que le habían asignado, se dedico por completo a buscar a Kagome.

La joven bajo la cabeza algo desanimada, Bankotsu no pudo evitar sentirse mas que abatido, si el no hubiese ido a buscar a aquel criminal quizás nunca habrían secuestrado a Kagome.

Por que aunque le repitieran hasta el cansancio sus superiores de que no podía caratularse como secuestro al caso, por que quien se la había llevado era su esposo, el no se resignaba encontraría a la joven pasara lo que pasara.

- Mantén la calma por favor- tomo la mano de Sango entre las suyas para consolarla un poco- sé que la encontrare.

La joven asintió dejándose consolar, por que aunque se había mantenido tranquila los días pasados mas que nada impulsada por la rabia que sentía por Inuyasha por llevarse a su hermana y privarla de quizás sus últimos momentos juntas, ahora estaba cansada. Simplemente no hallaba las fuerzas que necesitaba para continuar golpeando puertas, gritándoles a personas, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para llorar.

Lo único que deseaba era tener cinco minutos de descanso, tener cinco minutos en un lugar aislado del mundo solo para ella, sonaba egoísta lo sabia. Pero necesitaba descansar, necesitaba dejar de sentir esa horrible presión en pecho que no la dejaba dormir por las noches. Y en cierta forma cuando Bankotsu puso su mano entre las suyas, se sintió aliviada. De alguna manera al verlo tan preocupado sentía que tenia con quien compartir esa pesada carga.

Bankotsu vio la vulnerabilidad dibujada en rostro de la muchacha, la congoja tatuada en su mirada y no pudo evitar el impulso de abrazarla. Sango se sentía tan desolada, acepto el abrazo y lo agradeció en silencio.

- Sanguito, ¿donde estas? Te traje un... – el canturreo de Miroku murió al instante en que entro a la sala.

La puerta estaba abierta, entro directamente pero al momento de hacerlo se arrepintió, la escena que vio simplemente provoco que un terrible frío se apoderara de su alma.

_En cofre de vulgar hipocresía  
ante la gente oculto mi derrota  
payaso con careta de alegría  
pero tengo por dentro el alma rota_



En la mañana había estado con la muchacha como todos los días, cada vez que podía, la había visto tan triste que decidió pasar por el merendero y comprarle un helado de cereza, sabia por boca de Kagome que era su favorito en todo el mundo. Sonaba tonto pero no encontró otra manera de alegrarla, como más ayudarla.

_En la pista fatal de mi destino  
una mala mujer cruzó el camino  
soy comparsa que juego con mi vida  
pero siento que mi alma está perdida_

Al momento en que ingreso a la sala supo que cada esfuerzo que hiciera era inútil, mas que eso estúpido. Él, había permanecido a su lado todo el tiempo libre que le dejaban sus responsabilidades de transportadora, esperando pacientemente que le permitiera consolarla, pero al ver ese abrazo comprendió que ella nunca tuvo la intención de confiarle nada. Nunca tuvo la intención de dejarlo pasar esa muralla que había levantado para soportar el sufrimiento de perder a su hermana, ese abrazo no lo hizo sentirse celoso. No, no era celos.

_Payaso, soy un triste payaso  
que oculto mi fracaso  
con risas y alegrías  
que me llenan de espanto_

Siempre había pensado que cuando alguien hablaba sobre un corazón roto lo hacia en forma metafórica, pero ahora sabia que era algo real, por que en este instante sentía los fragmentos de su corazón clavándose en su alma, lacerando su espíritu.

_Payaso, soy un triste payaso  
que en medio de la noche  
me pierdo en la penumbra  
con mi risa y mi llanto_

No puedo soportar mi careta  
ante el mundo estoy riendo  
y dentro de mi pecho  
mi corazón sufriendo  


El helado cayo de sus manos al suelo junto a la puerta, se giro y salió silenciosamente.

_Payaso, soy un triste payaso  
que en medio de la noche  
me pierdo en la penumbra  
con mi risa y mi llanto_

No puedo soportar mí careta  
ante el mundo estoy riendo  
y dentro de mi pecho  
mi corazón sufriendo

Sango y Bankotsu aun seguían abrazados en medio de la sala sin haberse percatado de la presencia de Miroku.

_Payaso... payaso..._

&

Los besos y las caricias iban en aumento, Inuyasha no podía contenerse al tenerla así frente a, él. Simplemente no pudo resistir la tentación de sentir esa suave piel contra sus dedos, no, evitarlo seria sacrilegio.

Sintió a Kagome jadear cuando comenzó a acariciar con más fuerza su espalda a recorrerla aun sobre la camisa. La joven se sujeto de su cuello provocado que el se inclinara mucho mas para estar casi a su altura y besarla con mas fuerza.

Claro que aunque estaban disfrutando el beso la espalda de Inuyasha se estaba resintiendo, ya que la diferencia de alturas era más notoria al estar ella sin calzado.

Rozo levemente con una de sus manos la pierna izquierda de la joven como pidiéndole que la levantara. Ella la movió levemente hacia arriba, Inuyasha aprovecho para levantarla y casi obligarla a que rodeara con sus piernas su cintura.

Camino con ella aun en esa extraña postura y la sentó en la mesa donde comenzó a deslizar sus besos hacia el cuello. La respiración de ambos estaba haciéndose dificultosa.

Se miraron a los ojos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus rostros aun bañados de aquel profundo color rojizo, alimentado por el calor que sentían ambos en aquel preciso momento.

Kagome levanto sus manos para acariciar su rostro con ternura, amaba a ese hombre con todas las fuerzas de su corazón y cada vez que él la miraba con tanta intensidad agradecía a Kamisama que le regalara tanta felicidad.

Inuyasha llevo sus dedos presurosos hacia la camisa y comenzó a desabotonarlos lentamente dejando poco a poco la piel al descubierto.

Arrastro sus dedos por la piel recién descubierta de la muchacha provocándole un intenso cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

Comenzaron a besarse intensamente mientras deslizaba sus manos por la cintura de la joven para luego deslizarla por su espalda.

- Eres preciosa, me encantas- murmuro con voz ronca.- tu piel es tan suave, perfecta.

La pasión de Inuyasha estaba tan encendida, las caricias dejaban de ser suaves, extendió sus manos por la espalda de Kagome. Recorriéndola lentamente.

- "Por Dios, es repulsiva"- las manos de Inuyasha recorrían su cuerpo, pero ella no podía concentrarse en ello, por que terribles frases comenzaron a hacerse presentes en su mente – "Parece la espalda de un esclavo" – "Ningún hombre soportaría verte"-

¿Que era?, ¿Que era lo que le decían esas voces? por que las recordaba ahora, justamente ahora.

Inuyasha se percato que ella se sumergió en sus pensamientos y para traerla de regreso le dio un ligero mordisco en el cuello. Inmediatamente Kagome reacciono y continúo respondiéndole con la misma intensidad.

Inuyasha comenzó a deslizar la camisa de sus hombros, provocando a la joven a estrecharse más contra él. Cuando sus dedos tocaron la línea de su columna recordó todo. Y como si fuera algo que estuviera viviendo en ese momento, el dolor regreso, como un fantasma atentando con desarmarla.

Allí estaba nuevamente, el dolor que le genero esa horrible marca que había estigmatizado su vida por mucho tiempo, la cicatriz que le quedo cuando intento escapar hace años para reunirse con Inuyasha.

Él la vio retorcerse pero no le presto demasiada atención, pensó que se debía a la sensación que le provocaban sus caricias, pero cuando escucho un terrible grito proveniente de la muchacha toda la pasión que sentía se extinguió, tatuando su rostro con una sincera preocupación.

- ¿Que ocurre? - Kagome aun permanecía sentada en la mesa su cuerpo estaba apoyado en él, respiraba fuertemente y no respondía ninguna pregunta. Solo estaba allí quieta, ¿que le había ocurrido? si hace un momento todo estaba bien. – Kagome, Kagome – insistió al no escuchar repuesta alguna.

Apretó su cintura intentado regresarla de donde quiera que se hubiera ido. Pero no parecía surtir efecto.

La muchacha mantenía su rostro enterrado en su pecho sin moverse. Llevo las manos a su rostro y lo levanto, sus ojos se enfocaron en los suyos pero tuvo la ligera impresión de que ella no lo observaba.

Cuando Inuyasha levanto su rostro se perdió en aquellos ojos dorados como si fueran una ventana hacia el pasado, hacia su pasado, cinco años atrás.

- "Podemos vernos mañana"- dijo él, era un joven tan amable y divertido aun a pesar de cómo se habían conocido – "Me voy a Inglaterra"- sabia que no podía, sabia que Tía Kaede, jamás la dejaba salir si no fuera por un motivo justificado. Pero sin contarle a nadie decidió huir, escapar por primera vez en su vida tenía el valor para desafiar la autoridad de aquella mujer que se decía su pariente pero no hacia más que maltratarla.

Kaede dormía siempre por la tarde, Sango se iba a casa, Kikio salía con sus amigas y su Padre estaba de viaje, era perfecto podría ir a ver a Inuyasha Taisho y regresar antes de que notaran su ausencia.

Era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien como él, las pocas personas con las comúnmente hablaba eran Sango y los vendedores de mercado donde iba cada vez que su tía se lo pedía, pero por algún motivo su Tía jamás la dejaba salir a pasear o realizar cualquier actividad propia de su edad. Tenia quince años y nunca había tenido a nadie mas que a Sango, la idea de tener a alguien mas fuera de aquella monótona vida que llevaba la llenaba de dicha, le provocaba tanta felicidad que realizo todas las tareas que le habían encargado con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Podrían haberle pedido que caminara arriba de carbón ardiente y lo abría echo con gusto, el día llego, por la tarde vería a Inuyasha, vería a su primer amigo. Seria correcto llamarlo su amigo, apenas se conocían, pero sintió que se llevaban tan bien, aun con el poco tiempo que pasaron juntos. Le preguntaría si podían ser amigos y quizás un día la llevaría a pasear a la plaza o algún otro lugar o quizás le contaría de libros, viajes, otros lugares. Estaba tan ilusionada que sentía que saldría volando en cualquier momento.

- ¡Un amigo!, Tendré un amigo- se la paso cantando todo la mañana, por mas que lo intento Sango nunca pudo sacarle el motivo de tanta felicidad, ella solo dijo que había tenido un bonito sueño. No quería ser ingrata con su amiga y no contarle después de todo, eran como hermanas pero no quiso que participara de ello para no meterla en problemas, suficiente tenia con siempre defenderla.



Finalmente llego la hora, todo estaba saliendo bien, Kaede se había retirado después del almuerzo a su habitación, Sango se había marchado a casa y media hora mas tarde escucho el carruaje de Kikio alejarse. Limpio la mesa, lavo los trastes y colgó la ropa. Todas sus tareas estaban terminadas, justo a tiempo para su cita.

Corrió al baño para arreglarse un poco, su cabello lucia terrible completamente desmarañado, no podía salir así. Lo peino con sumo cuidado hasta que quedo conforme con el arreglo, no poseía bonitos prendedores de pelo así que simplemente lo adorno con una flor que tomo de un florero. Se examino y aprobó el sencillo detalle, pero se desanimó por completo al ver su vestido, esta tan desgastado y el único decente que tenia estaba colgado al sol. –"Pero que tonta, se reprendió"- como podía haberse olvidado de ello. – Eres una burra, Kagome- que podía hacer, no podía usar ese vestido.

Desanimada salió de su pequeño cuarto y decidió dejar la idea de salir, ella no podía

- Desearía tener aunque sea un solo vestido como los de Kikio- camino el largo pasillo rumbo a la cocina cuando una idea descabellada cruzo por su mente. – Eso es- corrió con gran velocidad hacia el cuarto de lavado y allí lo vio. Uno de los bonitos vestidos de su hermana limpio y planchado, ella lo había hecho en la mañana. Dudo un instante en tomarlo pero luego pensó en el joven que pronto partiría a un lugar tan lejano y quizás nunca mas tendría la oportunidad de verlo. Se lo puso y para su fortuna su talla no era muy distinta de la de su hermana aunque ella era un tanto menor.

Se vio en el espejo y giro con el vestido haciendo flotar la tela, por primera vez se sintió tan bonita, tal vez sonaba pretencioso, pero se lo permitió. Se permitiría por un par de horas vivir un sueño y no solo soñar despierta como solía hacerlo.

Seguramente Inuyasha ya estaría esperándola, sonrío y camino rumbo a la cocina para salir por detrás. Para no ser descubierta se cubrió con una capa, prometiendo regresar pronto dio una ultima mirada tras ella y abrió la puerta trasera.

- Kikio- la voz en su espalda provoco que se petrificara del susto. – Kikio, querida ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿Se te olvido algo?

No sabia que hacer, su Tía estaba tras ella y pensaba que era su hermana. Si la descubría de seguro le daría una buena paliza.

Decidió salir de allí rápidamente pero no contó con que su tía estira su brazo y la sujetara de la capa – Kikio, espera tengo que... – en cuanto la tomo del brazo la caperuza de la capa cayo.



Kaede pensó que había enloquecido por que estaba en ese momento frente a su hermana – ¿Ayako? – dejo salir asustada

- Yo... Yo... yo... – Kagome intento balbucear algo coherente pero nada salió de su boca, decidió que lo mejor seria huir de ahí, si quería castigarla que lo hiciera luego ver a Inuyasha

Kaede recupero la compostura al ver a la joven intentar salir, no era su hermana. Era su detestable sobrina. – Que demonio haces vestida con esa ropa, ladrona.

- No, no la robe, solo la tome prestada- se giro para ver a su tía- regresare pronto tía y te prometo que lavare bien el vestido. Intento correr pero Kaede la sostuvo con fuerza provocando que cayera al suelo.

- No iras a ningún lado, pequeña ladrona- la arrastro casi- maldita mocosa ingrata después de haberte criado, todavía tienes el descaro de robarme.

- No, no- gimió Kagome, se levanto e intento huir.

- Asquerosa rata, no iras a ningún lado- Kaede tomo un atizador que descansaba junto al fogón de la cocina. Se apresuro donde Kagome y eso fue todo.

Después de eso todo estaba nebuloso, despertó muchos días después. Sango estaba a su lado lucia demacrada, intento moverse pero un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo se lo impidió. Fue la única vez que su Padre pareció preocuparse por ella, había llamado a un medico. Al parecer el golpe de Kaede había ido muy fuerte incluso creyeron que quedaría invalida pero afortunadamente eso no paso, se recupero luego de mucho tiempo pero una terrible marca quedo en aquel lugar, como recordatorio de la única vez que intento hacer su voluntad.

- Kagome, Kagome- la voz de Inuyasha la hizo regresar poco a poco, parpadeo varias veces y lo vio allí parado frente a ella. Su rostro lucia preocupado – Kagome, respóndeme ¿Qué pasa? -

- Inuyasha- dijo ella.

El suspiro aliviado y le abrazo – Me tenías preocupado, que te ocurrió

Aspiro el aroma de su marido, como si fuera oxigeno que necesitaba para respirar – "Es asquerosa" "Es repulsiva, nadie nunca se fijara en ti" las palabras de Kikio y Kaede retumbaron en su mente, recordó el rostro que tenían cuando vieron la marca, aun con el tiempo nunca desapareció, la vio un par de veces cuando se cambio frente a un espejo, era espantosa. Todos tenían razón, su espalda era repulsiva. Aun después de lo que había pasado 

Inuyasha no la había visto estaba segura, todo el tiempo estuvo de espaldas a la cama. No, no la había visto sino de seguro abría puesto la misma cara de horror que todos los demás.

Extendió sus brazos obligando a Inuyasha a separarse de ella. Él la miro confundido.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- Kagome negó con la cabeza cerro bruscamente la camisa que llevaba puesta envolviéndose casi con ella. De un brinco se bajo de la mesa y corrió a un lado de la cama donde estaban los baúles que contenían su ropa, ante la mirada confusa de su esposo.

Tomo un vestido y corrió al baño, cerro la puerta.

- Kagome, Kagome- El ojidorado comenzó a llamar a la puerta – Te sientes mal, hice algo que... – pero antes de que terminara de pronunciar la frase sintió como se abría la puerta. La joven salió perfectamente vestida y peinada.

- Prepararemos el desayuno - fue todo lo que dijo caminando rumbo al fogón.

&

- Señor Miroku, Señor Miroku – Insistió el capataz, pero al parecer el joven de cabello corto se encontraba muy lejos de aquel sitio. – Señor Miroku- insistió levantando la voz.

Finalmente el joven pestañeo, a su lado aun permanecía el hombre que lo llamara desde hace varios minutos, viéndolo insistentemente.

- Sí, Señor Misaki.

- Quería preguntarle si los muchachos ya pueden salir – el hombre, saco un reloj de bolsillo y se lo enseño a Miroku – pasan de las seis.

- Por supuesto, todos pueden ir a descansar. Mañana los espero a la primera hora.- luego de decir esto sonrío y continúo completando un formulario donde inventariaba todo.

- ¿Usted se queda?- cuestiono el capaz- por que los muchachos y yo bueno... queríamos preguntarle si Usted quiere... bueno...



Miroku le sonrío sinceramente al hombre dándole la confianza suficiente para que hablara de lo que quisiera.

El señor Misaki pareció entender y hablo más tranquilo – Nuestras esposas prepararon una cena, sencilla claro para celebrar que todos estemos trabajando y queríamos preguntarle si nos haría el honor de acompañarnos.

- Aun debo terminar los inventarios para entregarlos- en cuanto termino de hablar pudo ver la expresión algo desanimada del trabajador. – Pero, será un placer acompañarlos, ¿donde debo ir?

Misaki se animo al instante, le indico brevemente como debía llegar a su casa y se fue junto con el resto del personal.

Dejando a un joven muy pensativo y nada concentrado en sus actividades.

- Maldición- murmuro otra vez y rompió nuevamente el papel que estaba llenando, era la décima vez que debía romperlo y empezar de cero. Por décima vez, en vez de escribir el nombre de mercaderías o el valor de ellas había escrito "ese nombre". El nombre que lo atormentaba ahora más que nunca. – Sango- musito sujetando en su puño los trozos de papel.

&

Toda la mañana había sido igual, él intentaba cuestionarla sobre su comportamiento de la mañana y ella lo evadía comentando sobre otras cosas.

- La tortilla de verduras esta deliciosa- comento el ojidorado quien comía con avidez.

- Que bueno- respondió la joven

Desde el incidente de un par de horas atrás Kagome parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

Estaban en la pequeña cabaña comiendo sentados en el borde de la cama, no disponían de mucho mobiliario después de que Inuyasha lo quemara para proporcionarle abrigo aquella vez.

- Es un bonito día.

- Mm- fue toda la respuesta que salió de la chica quien mantenía su vista fija al frente, en dirección a la ventana.



Inuyasha la examinaba con detenimiento, aun no podía comprender su actitud. Primero todo estaba bien, se besaban, luego un grito y puf, por arte de magia todo se había vuelto extraño. En verdad muy extraño, nunca había visto a Kagome así. No hablaba, no sonreía, apenas lo miraba.

Aunque, ahora que pensaba bien si la había visto así, pero hace tiempo, cinco años atrás cuando volvió a verla y supo que era hermana de su novia. Por alguna razón, su rostro siempre lucio amargado. Durante algún tiempo pensó que quizás se debía a las circunstancias en que murió su madre y que la hacia figurar como culpable, pero luego de conocerla mejor supo que nunca seria capaz de dañar a alguien, entonces ¿por qué?

- Kagome, ¿esta todo bien?- dejo su plato a un lado en el suelo y acerco su mano a la de la joven quien en ese momento dejo de comer.

- Si- fue toda su respuesta la miro esperando que dijera algo mas, pero ella simplemente se puso de pie y pregunto – ¿Terminaste?- Él asintió, le entrego su plato y observo como ella comenzaba a limpiar lo que habían usado durante el almuerzo.

El Sol estaba radiante afuera, sus rayos se reflejaban en el agua. Proporcionando un efecto de espejo. Kagome aun continuaba sumida en sus pensamientos lavando la loza.

Inuyasha decidió dejar por la paz lo ocurrido en la mañana e invitar a su esposa a caminar como le había prometido ya muchas veces.

- ¿Salimos a pasear?- Kagome lo miro dudando si aceptar o no, pero su rostro estaba tan ilusionado que... intentaría olvidar todas aquellas cosas que inundaban su mente, en estos momentos. - ¿Quieres o no?

- Si, vamos.

- "Excelente"- pensó Inuyasha, quizás ante un paisaje tan bonito y caminando tranquilamente, ella por fin le diría que le molestaba. – Quizás, hice algo sin darme cuenta- murmuro para sí. Decidió no torturarse y preguntarle directamente cuando estuvieran en el paseo.

El lugar era sumamente tranquilo había muchos pájaros, arboles de todo tipo, animales pequeños y muchas flores. Era un bonito bosque.

Caminaban lentamente alrededor del lago disfrutando del aire y comentando cosas sin demasiada importancia.

- En invierno en lago se congela, de niños insistíamos a mi Padre para que nos trajera y jugábamos todo el día- observo nostálgico de lado a lado el lago.

- ¿Quienes jugaban?

Inuyasha le miro como si estuviera tomándole el pelo, ella sabia bien que de quien hablaba era de su hermano Seshomaru, pero luego pensándolo bien, nunca había hablado con ella sobre muchas cosas, como de su familia o la vida que llevaba antes de regresar. Si, ahora era buen momento, tal vez así ella se abriría y le contaría un par de cosas que le interesaban saber, en especial que era lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana.

Regreso de sus pensamientos para ver a Kagome parada a su lado al parecer esperando su respuesta.

Se aclaro la voz y retomo la conversación de momentos antes- Mi hermano Seshomaru, te hable de, él ¿cierto?

- Recuerdo que lo mencionaste un par de veces y un hace par de días me contaste que tu Padre los traía aquí a pescar.

- Si, este lugar es increíble para pescar, cuando niños hacíamos una competencia para ver quien sacaba el más grande, por supuesto yo siempre ganaba. Siempre sacaba peces de este tamaño- dijo extendiendo los brazos completamente hacia los lados.

- Es un pez demasiado grande, ¿estas, seguro? - cuestiono divertida.

- Claro que si, mi Madre estuvo muy orgullosa, tenia seis años cuando saque a esa bestia del lago- replico.

- ¿Seis años?

- Si, por ese día fui el rey del lago, le gane a mi hermano mayor- continuo orgulloso.

Kagome río levemente, si tenia seis años, era lógico que no recordara el tamaño con exactitud, quizás una mojarrita le resultaba un coloso de mar.

- ¿Que te causa tanta gracia?—La joven camino a su lado negando con la cabeza- Acaso no me crees, te digo que era gigante- un par de metros alejado de su marido Kagome soltó una sonora carcajada ante la mirada indignada del ojidorado. Quien comenzó a perseguirla para darle alcance y obligarla a que dejara de burlarse.



Se encontraban ahora recostados sobre la hierba a un lado del lago, observando las nubes. Allí quedaron luego de la carrera y de una sesión de cosquillas.

- Esa tiene forma de conejo- comento la joven.

- Mas bien parece una rana.

- No es cierto, mira allí están sus orejitas y su cola. Es un conejo.- afirmo

- Es una rana. – refuto

- Estas ciego ¡auch! - se incorporo rápidamente al sentir algo duro debajo de su espalda

- Que tienes-

Kagome se levanto y saco de debajo de ella una dura nuez, culpable de su malestar en la espalda.

- Es una nuez- Ambos se sentaron y observaron a su alrededor habían muchos arboles de nueces

Inuyasha se levanto rápidamente y sonrío. Se miraron, fue como si leyeran sus mentes

- Las nueces me traen recuerdos- comento el ojidorado - terribles recuerdos- dijo él en tono de broma pero claro Kagome no pareció percibirlo

- A que te refieres- pregunto algo enojada.

- Hace muchos años, una niña loca me golpeo con un palo

Kagome lo enfrento en el acto – eso es mentira, tu me tiraste –

- ¿Que dices? Paseaba tranquilamente por el bosque y me golpeaste con una canasta, luego con un palo- contesto frunciendo levemente el ceño como si recordara con claridad ese terrible golpe.

- Fue por que me asustaste, ¿pensé que quería hacerme daño?

- ¡Fhe!, Y por eso casi me rompes la cabeza, y luego fingen que son el sexo débil, menuda mentira.



Kagome frunció el ceño molesta, como se atrevía decir que ella lo había golpeado y que era una loca, sí él era el culpable de todo.

Inuyasha vio el cambio en el rostro de la joven y supo que su plan funcionaba, le sacaría a Kagome todo lo que quería saber. – "Eres muy inocente pequeña Kagome"- pensó divertido.

- ¡Claro que, no! Tú me golpeaste

- Si, pero fue justificado

- Mira – levanto el cabello que caía sobre su frente- todavía tengo la marca, eres una salvaje

- ¡Cómo dices eso, sí tu tuviste la culpa! ¡Me tiraste al suelo!

- Claro, me detestabas por que, accidentalmente te tire.

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¡Claro que es cierto!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que sí!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que si! ¡Me detestaba como detestas ahora!

- ¡Que no! - se acerco a Inuyasha y tapo con su mano su boca – ¡Claro que no, nunca te deteste y mucho menos ahora, me caías muy bien a pesar de que me arrollaras con tu estúpido caballo!

- ¡Mentira! Si, te agradaba como dices ¿por que me dejaste plantado aquel día?

Kagome enmudeció y se giro mirando los arboles

El muchacho percibió que ella intentaba volver a su actitud de antes y decido seguir molestándola

- Lo sabia si me detestabas, deberías ser mas sincera conmigo no merezco que me mientas. – se cruzo de brazos aguardando la respuesta de la joven.

- No te miento

- Si me mientes

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!

Se paro nuevamente frente al joven – ¡Suficiente ya te he dicho que nunca te deteste, me gustabas mucho! - en ese instante fue sorprendida por un beso inesperado de Inuyasha que la callo y provoco que se sonrojara.

Inuyasha sonrió había conseguido en parte lo que quería, quería seguir molestándola pero al tenerla tan cerca y ofuscada no pudo evitar arrastrarla mas a, él y robarle un beso

- Lo sabia, es que soy irresistible.

El sonrojo de Kagome se borro de inmediato, el muy tonto había jugado con ella

- ¡Arrogante! - grito y le empujo pero con tan mala suerte para el muchacho que perdió el equilibrio y fue a parar al lago

- ¡Pero que! - grito ofuscado el ojidorado parándose completamente empapado, ante la atónita mirada de Kagome.

- Lo siento, yo no quise.

Intento disculparse con Inuyasha quien con cara de muy pocos amigos estrujaba su cabello buscando secarlo un poco.

- ¿Me perdonas? -

Él hizo una mueca algo contrariado por el chapuzón, extendió su brazo hacia ella- Te perdono si me ayudas a salir.

Kagome se apresuro a asentir, extendió su brazo y tiro para ayudarlo. Pero nunca espero que el chico tirara también pero en sentido contrario llevándosela junto con él, al lago

Ambos salieron del agua, el muchacho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ella con cara de pocos amigos, la broma no le había gustado en absoluto. Reprendió a Inuyasha con la mirada 

un par de segundos, segundos en los que se mantuvieron la mirada seria para luego romper en sonoras carcajadas.

Comenzaron a arrojarse aguas como dos chiquillos jugando por primera vez en el agua.

Mantuvieron un rato la guerra de agua hasta que ambos ya algo agotados se miraron respirando agitados por el ejercicio.

- Entonces, supongo que estamos a mano.

Él pareció meditarlo un momento – No, aun me debes el golpe que me diste.

- Eso paso hace mucho- protesto

- Si me das un beso me olvidare de todo, ¿quieres? – sugirió con picardía

Kagome asintió se acerco y deposito un beso en su mejilla derecha. – Listo, todo olvidado- dijo ella. Él la miro algo resentido – ¿Que pasa, sigues molesto'. Dijiste que si te daba un beso me perdonabas.

- Eso no es un beso- cruzo los brazos como si hiciera un berrinche de niño chiquito.

- ¿Ah no?- cuestiono divertida

- ¡No! - replico enojado, cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho claramente ofendido por la pobre demostración de afecto.

Kagome se acerco sigilosamente y para sorpresa del ojidorado ella sujeto sus hombros se puso en punta de pies lo obligo a inclinarse y beso delicadamente sus labios. Primero no reacciono, pero luego la estrecho para profundizar el beso.

&

- ¡Anciano!- grito un joven de cabellera rubia, un anciano delgado bastante desdentado acompañado de un burro caminaba a un lado de un camino de tierra. - ¿vive por aquí? –

El anciano asintió y señalo a un punto lejano en el horizonte.

- Nos dijeron que cerca de este sitio existe una vieja cabaña propiedad de la familia Taisho, sabe ¿por donde?



El anciano observo detenidamente a los dos extraños hombres que lo había detenido, no había que ser demasiado brillante para adivinar que aunque bien vestido tipo señor no era más que una cubierta para un par de maleantes.

- Que ocurre viejo, no sabes o hablar o no quieres

- Tranquilo Hiten- le detuvo el sujeto junto a el.

- Este sujeto quiere tomarnos el pelo Manten, yo digo que lo golpeemos hasta que nos diga lo que queremos saber.

La cara del anciano se desfiguro, monto el burro y comenzó una carrera loca por su vida.

- ¡Serás bruto!- lo reprendió Manten – ahora deberemos esperara dos o tres días hasta que otra alma pase por estos caminos olvidados de Dios.

- Bah, tu tienes la culpa si me hubieras dejado interrogarlo desde un principio ahora sabríamos el paradero de Taisho y ya estaríamos disfrutando del dinero.

El sonido algo lejano de una carreta los alerto provocando que dejaran de discutir- Es una mujer, ahora cállate y déjame las preguntas a mi.

- Buenos Días, Bella Dama- saludo jovialmente a una mujer de unos treinta cinco años que conducía una carreta tirada por una caballo color negro con pintas blancas.

&

- ¿Inuyasha que haces? - pregunto algo contrariada cuando sintió sus manos en la espalda jugando con los botones de su vestido

- Dijiste que no podías nadar vestida- comento mientras le daba fugaces besos en el cuello- solo te ayudo a quitarte esto para nadar- completo como si fuera algo lógico. – Tu piel es maravillosa- susurro junto a su oído- Tan suave-

- Inuyasha- dijo ella dejando salir su nombre como un suspiro.

- ¿Que te parece si nadamos?

- ¿Ah?- es todo lo que atino a decir

Estaba hipnotizada con sus palabras, extasiada con sus acciones – "Es tan repugnante" la voz, sonó con fuerza en su cabeza, salió de la prisión en que le mantenían los brazos de Inuyasha tan bruscamente que el joven apenas alcanzo a reaccionar, cuando la vio fuera del agua. A una distancia bastante considerable.

- ¿Que ocurre?, pensé que querías nadar-

- Yo... perdón, es que... hace... frío si, frío y no quiero enfermar... otro día ¿quieres?- sin esperar respuesta alguna del ojidorado corrió rumbo a la cabaña.

Inuyasha se quedo de pie aun en el lago con la mirada algo extraviada y desconcertado por la actitud de su esposa, no podía evitar el preguntarse el por que, de su actitud.

Quizás lo que ocurrió entre ellos no había sido suficiente para que tuvieran absoluta confianza aunque él sintiera que sí. Tal vez para ella no era así, no quiso presionarla dejaría que las cosas ocurrieran como ella quisiera.

Al entrar vio a Kagome doblando cobijas y acomodando la habitación, le dedico una sonrisa algo forzada camino a uno de los baúles, donde tomo ropa seca y se encamino al baño sin mediar palabra alguna.

Decidido a dejar las cosas así, dio un gran suspiro, giro el picaporte y salió del baño ya cambiado – Bien creo que iré a dar un paseo – sonrió a la joven y salió apresurado.

Kagome lo vio casi correr lejos a través de la ventana y no pudo evitar que un nudo se formara en el estomago y un gran vacío en su pecho

Llevo su mano a su espalda y palpo sobre el vestido aquella marca que la avergonzaba, por un instante había pensado que lo mejor seria detener a su esposo y explicarle sus motivos para rechazarlo pero luego recordó las duras palabras que una vez pronunciara tu hermana "Dios, cúbrete eso" el rostro de Kikio al momento de decirlo estaba desfigurado de repulsión y... no quería que pasara lo mismo con el, no con el. En su vida había soportado muchas cosas pero no soportaría ver esa expresión en el rostro de Inuyasha, nunca. Prefería que no lo supiera.

Las horas pasaron Kagome había limpiado la casa había preparado la cena y ahora estaba sentada frente a la ventana observando el cielo, esperando a su esposo quien desde hacia un par de horas no regresaba.

Recordó claramente el rostro del ojidorado marcado por la desilusión – Por que todo tiene que ser tan complicado- murmuro, su aliento empaño la ventana provocando una nube donde 

pudo escribir su nombre y el de Inuyasha juntos. Tal vez era una tontería, si, quizás ella estaba ahogándose en un vaso con agua, después de todo Inuyasha ya había visto otras leves cicatrices que tenia, recordó la vez que la rescato de Kaede, los golpes que le había propinado con aquella fusta habían dejado varias marcas y a el no parecían importarle. Aunque pensándolo mejor aquellas diferían de esta como el día y la noche. Esas no se notaban demasiado, pero esta si.

-Rayos - murmuro apoyando su cabeza en el vidrio. – Por favor regresa, Inuyasha.

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde finalmente pudo ver a través de la ventana una silueta, la cual se dirigía a paso lento a la cabaña. Continuo observando por la ventana hasta que su imagen fue muy clara.

- Inuyasha

El joven entro a un paso lento algo cabizbajo, la caminata no había servido de mucho después de todo. Pensó que tantas horas fuera le darían una idea del extraño comportamiento de su esposa, pero nada.

La mesa estaba ya servida los baúles estaban colocados alrededor e la mesa improvisando asientos.

Se miraron pero no mediaron palabra alguna, comenzaron a comer en silencio, en un muy incomodo silencio.

El tiempo pasaba cuenta gotas y la comida no pasaba por la garganta era mas que obvio que necesitaban hablar y muy seriamente. Kagome decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos.

Se aclaro la garganta intentando llamar la atención del joven, pero este no reacciono, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos - No me gusta que estemos así- hablo de repente- me agradaba mas cuando no te agradaba por lo menos hablábamos.- Inuyasha la miro atentamente dejo salir todo el aire que tenia contenido en su pecho y hablo calmadamente.

- Pero que dices siempre me agradaste

- Mentiroso- le acuso- cuando ibas a casa siempre me molestabas y me insultabas- Inuyasha la miro como si no comprendiera a que se refería, el no recordaba haber hecho algo como eso jamás.

- ¿Cuándo?



- Bueno cuando tu…. - No supo como decirle que cuando el era novio de su hermana Kikio el siempre la molestaba ayudado por ella

- No digas locuras Kagome yo nunca…

- Claro ahora hazte el loco, lo recuerdo muy bien, "Bruja Solterona" - Intento imitar la voz de Inuyasha - siempre me molestabas y yo se que me detestabas

- Bueno no…..- en realidad el, lo recordaba todo pero no le gustaba demasiado pensar en ello.

- ¿No?, entonces por que te comportabas así siempre conmigo

Bueno no…. – estaba por explicarle que unos de los motivos por los que se había solidarizado con Kikio eran por las que ella siempre le había dicho que Kagome era la culpable de la muerte de su madre y también de algunas de las que no valía la pena hablar. Ahora que la conocía sabia también sabía, estaba seguro que esas acusaciones no eran más que acusaciones sin fundamento, no había caso en explicarle. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba existía otro motivo, uno que quedo pendiente hace mucho tiempo y justamente ahora era buen momento para aclararlo - No detestaba, simplemente me desagradabas

- Ah ya veo- fue toda la respuesta que pudo formular, "lo sabia en aquella época ella no significaba nada para el, más que una molestia"

- Es que la verdad ninguna chica me había rechazado nunca.- aclaro

- ¿Qué?- estaba un tanto desconcertada por su respuesta

- Cuando regrese y bueno comencé a salir con…. Kikio, ti ni siquiera te dignaba a darme los buenos días.

Kagome estaba algo desorientada.

- Yo siempre quise saber por que no fuiste aquella vez y…. – la miro serio exigiéndole una respuesta - dime por que nunca me buscaste para explicarme por que no fuiste. Aquel día te espere en el camino hasta que anocheció

"Aquel día" repitió Kagome en su mente, aquel día que no quería recordar. El la miraba seriamente aguardando por su respuesta



- Bueno aquel día… aquel día- inconscientemente llevo su mano a la cicatriz, sintió una sensación terrible, su cuerpo recordaba aquel doloroso incidente. Se quedo inmóvil y perdida en sus pensamientos.

Espero incontables segundos, pero es acaso tan poco valía que ni siquiera merecía una maldita explicación, de algo que había ocurrido hace tantos años. Esta bien, se había portado mal pero por que demonios no confiaba en el.

Kagome estaba sumida nuevamente en el silencio con la mirada en el suelo. Era indignante porque no podía contestarle una simple pregunta de algo que paso hace tanto tiempo, Era algo estúpido, no tenia sentido. – Saldré a caminar haz lo que quieras.- bufo enojado.

Cuando el comenzó a avanzar – espera - lo detuvo, le contaría todo y si después no quería nada con ella entonces no importaba. O si, importaba pero prefería acabar con todo de una vez.

- Bueno yo... - balbuceo

- Esta bien si no quieres decirme lo entiendo quizás algún día puedas tenerme la confianza suficiente para contarme una tontería como esa – no pudo evitar que su vos saliera con resentimiento

- Yo… yo…

El ojidorado

Esta bien suspiro la cena estuvo deliciosa, saldré caminar.

Kagome le sujeto el brazo.

- Déjalo no importa- sonrió- regreso pronto- le dio un beso en la frente

- Inuyasha, aguarda- pero como el, continuo su camino.

Se adelanto y se paro frente a el, cortándole el paso y antes de que pudiera objetar nada comenzó a desabotonar su vestido, ante la atónita mirada del ojidorado

- Que se supone que… - acaso intentaba manejarlo como un títere, estaba equivocada. El, era un hombre pero también tenia dignidad nadie podría manejarlo como…

En cuanto vio la palidez de su espalda un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, se veía tan suave y a la vez cálida que atontaba todos sus pensamientos. Bueno después de todo no debía ser 

rencoroso, ella de seguro estaba arrepentida y si así quería ofrecerla un disculpa quien era el para juzgar sus métodos, después de todo la intención es lo que contaba, comenzó apresuradamente a desbotonar su camisa embobado con el espectáculo cuando este se detuvo.

Kagome giro a el enseñándole sus ojos brillantes por la lagrimas. – Que…. – fue todo alcanzo a decir- puso los ojo donde ella mantenía abierto su vestido y puso verla una cicatriz atravesaba la parte final de su columna vertebral. Quiso pregunta pero en ese instante ella giro su mirada a través el vidrio y comenzó a hablar

- El día en que nos conocimos fui muy feliz- hizo un pausa – por primera vez en mi vida pensé que tendría un amigo además de Sango, pero fui muy tonta al pensar que todo seria perfecto…aquel día…

Inuyasha escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, cada una de ellas, solo lo encolerizaba mucho más…

&

- Listo hermano los tenemos

Ambos observaron sonrientes a la mujer y se dirigieron hacia un punto en el bosque, donde finalmente hallarían su objetivo

&

Inuyasha aun continuaba con las misma expresión seria de momentos atrás, su rostro se veía disgustado. Aun con la vista fija en la cicatriz.

Kagome lo observo intentando adivinar su expresión, ¿Qué significaba?, vio como apretaba su mandíbula como si intentara contenerse para no estallar.

Creyó que, de seguro la odiaba, le reclamaría por haber dicho esas cosas de Kikio quizás la repudiaría por aquella horrible marca, fuera lo que fuera, estaba segura Inuyasha la rechazaría.

La mente de Inuyasha estaba llena de pensamientos negativos y violentos. Nunca pensó hasta aquel instante cuando se podía odiar a otro ser humano. – ¡Maldita bruja despreciable e ingrata! - grito, el sonido fue tan terrible como un trueno. Provocando que su joven esposa saliera de su estado casi catatónico, se cubriera la espalda con el vestido y se dispusiera a salir por la puerta a toda prisa.

Cuando Kagome toco con la punta de sus dedos el picaporte para girarlo pudo sentir detrás suyo a Inuyasha. Podía sentir sus temibles ojos en su espalda amenazando con perforarla, se giro y lo enfrento. Su expresión aun era temible.

- Yo… - balbuceo- yo no quise ser tan dura con Kikio y quizás exagere un poco pero…- El ojidorado levanto sus brazos y ella no pudo mas que encogerse para recibir cualquier cosa que quisiera reclamarle. Pero nunca espero sentir sus brazos alrededor arrastrándola hacia su cuerpo, en un cálido abrazo. Cuando reacciono Inuyasha la tenia bien sujeta aun no lo creía cuando sintió los labios de Inuyasha en su cabeza, el beso era cálido y dulce. Y el abrazo se había cerrado tanto que casi le cortaba la respiración.

- No permitiré que nadie te vuelva a lastimar y si alguien lo intenta, será lo último que haga en este mundo. Te lo juro.

Aquella promesa fue tan sincera y cargada de tanto sentimiento que Kagome no pudo contener mas tiempo las lagrimas, por primera vez en su vida se sentía tan querida, protegida e importante. Por primera vez desde que se fuera su madre hace tantos años atrás se sentía completamente feliz.

Inuyasha se percato de sus lágrimas. – ¿Que ocurre?

- Nada- dijo con un hilo de voz- es solo que, pensé que tu… pensé que… me odiarías - dijo al tiempo en que secaba un par de lagrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro.

- Eres tonta- dijo al tiempo en que volvía a abrazarla. – Y tienes mucha suerte de que me gusten tanto las mujeres tontas.

Permanecieron allí, abrazados mientras el atardecer afuera daba paso lentamente a la obscuridad y los ruidos de la noche.

&

La mañana llego tranquila acompañada de un excelente clima.

- Es un día perfecto para regresar, estoy ansiosa por ver a Sango, a tu Padre y a Miroku. También al Padre Renkotsu y los niños, también a Kohaku y a todos.



Finalmente llego el día en que debían regresar, Kagome estaba feliz por regresar. Reconocía que extrañaría el lugar ya que había sido muy especial su estancia aquí, pero extrañaba a todo el mundo aun con Inuyasha a su lado deseaba hablar con Sango, debía de estar muy preocupada por ella.

- ¿Esto es lo ultimo cierto? - pregunto el ojidorado, sujetando un pequeño baúl de madera tallada con flores.

La muchacha asintió ambos salieron, Inuyasha tomo una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón, aseguro bien la casa.

- ¿Estarán perdidos?- pregunto de pronto Kagome

- ¿Quiénes?- pregunto el ojidorado, se giro hacia la muchacha quien señalo a un punto no muy lejano tras ellos.

Dos hombre vestidos con ropa negra y grandes sombreros estaban apoyados en el vehículo. En cuanto se percataron de la mirada el ojidorado, intercambiaron miradas, sonrieron y levantaron sus brazos para saludarlos.

Inuyasha los miro extrañado camino hacia ellos, seguramente Kagome tenia razón quizás se habían perdido. Después de todo el lugar estaba casi a mitad del bosque, no había demasiadas casas, por no decir ninguna en kilómetros.

- ¿Se perdieron?-

- Así es- respondió Hiten sonriente- pero ya encontramos el camino-

Inuyasha y Kagome intercambiaron miradas pero cuando se dirigieron nuevamente a los extraños estos les apuntaban con un revolver.

- ¿Que significa esto?

- Esto, Señor Taisho es un saludo de su querido primo- contesto Manten con gran diversión.

Inuyasha pasó a Kagome detrás de él para protegerla aunque no sabia como, era una pistola después de todo y aunque resistiera un par de balas tarde o temprano, ella quedaría desprotegida.

- Pidan lo que quieran tengo mucho dinero y…



- ¡Cierra la boca, niño! - grito Hiten- o ahora mismo te daré una probada de plomo.- Atalo Manten- grito a su hermano quien en ese instante se acercó a Inuyasha y Kagome con una soga.

El ojidorado retrocedió, junto con la joven. Pero ante de que pudieran hacer mucho camino escucharon el estruendo de un tiro.

Hiten había disparado al aire.

- Quietos o son historia.- amenazo

Ambos se quedaron quietos, atemorizados.

Manten se acerco nuevamente a ellos, pero estaba vez no se movieron aunque en aquellas milésimas de segundo, la cabeza de Inuyasha funcionaba a mil por hora pensando la forma de cómo se salvarían ambos sin salir lastimados

Pero al parecer no había manera. Lo único que podía hacer era distraerlos para que Kagome escapara.

Si, esa era la única solución posible, les dedico una mirada a cada uno y una mirada ala pequeña caja de madera que aun cargaba en sus brazos. En cuanto Manten estuvo a dos pies de distancia susurro a Kagome. – Corre- la joven primero no entendía nada de lo que ocurría pero momentos después vio como su esposo arrojaba la caja hacia Hiten quien les apuntaba provocando que soltara el arma y después de esto sorprendía a Manten con un puñetazo en el vientre. – Kagome, corre- grito

- No, no te dejare-

- ¡Con un demonio lárgate de aquí! - dijo antes de ser embestido por un furioso Manten que le cayo a golpes por un momento el ojidorado pareció manejar la situación pero segundos después Hiten también estaba sobre el. Inuyasha era fuerte pero sus atacantes también lo eran y juntos le propinaban una paliza que casi no podía soportar.

Kagome aun seguía parado cerca sin saber que hacer como ayudarlo – ¡Kagome, largo de aquí! - grito el ojidorado desesperado por ponerla a salvo.

- No ira a ninguna parte- grito uno de los sujetos quien intento dar alcance a la joven quien al parecen finalmente había decidido huir de allí.

- ¡No!- grito Inuyasha quien con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban golpeo a uno de los sujetos llevándolo nuevamente al piso y arrastrando del saco al otro logro golpearlo. Ambos 

enceguecidos por estar siendo casi reducidos por aquel niño rico arremetieron juntos contra el maltrecho cuerpo del ojidorado.

En suelo siendo brutalmente golpeado yacía un agotado Inuyasha- Por lo menos Kagome esta a salvo- pensó.

La golpiza continuo brutal, lo único que lograba escuchar eran cosas como – El dijo que no importaba el estado en que lo regresáramos. – Es un maldito, lo matemos.-

Segundos después una bala resonó y todo quedo en calma.

Estaba muerto, si seguro estaba muerto.

Eso pensó Inuyasha, la bala de seguro le había atravesado el corazón, su último pensamiento fue para Kagome. – Espero halla podido escapar, siempre te amare. – exhaló con sus ultimas fuerzas antes de dejarse arrastrar al mundo de los muertos. – Solo me hubiera gustado escuchar su vos por última vez.

Y como si su ruego hubiese sido escuchado por Dios.

- Inuyasha – era su voz - Inuyasha- otra vez escucho.

- Gracias Kami, cumpliste mi ultimo deseo me llevare su dulce voz como un recuerdo que me acompañe por toda la eternidad.

- Inuyasha- escucho con mayor claridad. Kagome lo llamaba.

- Ho, No- pensó, quizás a ella también la mataron y ahora la acompaña en el cielo. Pobre después de todo sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Sollozó para sus adentros al no haber podido preservar la vida de su amada, por lo menos estarían juntos en la eternidad. Se consoló con esos pensamientos – tranquila Kagome, estoy seguro que el paraíso es maravillo, no temas.

- ¿De que demonios estas hablando? ¿De cual paraíso me hablas?, deja de soñar y ayúdame.

- ¿Soñar?- acaso no estaba muerto – ¿de que hablas? estoy muerto.

- Estas loco, deja de jugar y ponte de pie.

Abrió un ojo lentamente para cerciorarse de su estado. La luz de lleno la retina casi encegueciéndolo. – Esto es el cielo- pregunto

- ¡Claro que no!, deja de soñar y ayúdame.

Se incorporo bastante adolorido – ¡Auch!- fue lo que salió de su boca, por lo menos el dolor significaba que efectivamente estaba vivo.

Kagome lo ayudo aponerse de pie aun algo atontado miro a su alrededor para ver los sujetos que los habían amenazado atados y amordazados ya sobre el vehículo.

Parpadeo un par de veces, miro a la joven extrañado – ¿Yo hice eso?-

- Ya quisieras- respondió ella de mala gana.

- ¿Que ocurrió?

- Después de que me gritaste que huyera- casi grito molesta - y se abalanzaran sobre ti, me di cuenta que el, que estaba allí había dejado caer el arma. Corrí hacia ella, la tome con mis manos apunte hacia ellos, solo para amenazarlos y se me escapo un tiro.

- ¿Mataste a alguno?-

- Claro que no, le di en el brazo

- Pero entonces…. – como podía ser dos hombres tan corpulentos reducidos por un simple rosón de bala, inconcebible.

- Salió sangre del brazo del sujeto ese de ojos grandes y gritaron "¡Sangre!" y se desmayaron.

Inuyasha la veía sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido, busco por cada sitio al alcance de su vista los vestigios del escuadrón que seguro los había salvado pero no había nadie, nadie solo Kagome con una expresión muy dura en el rostro.

- Eso no es posible- afirmo incrédulo.

- Es cierto, luego de que les amenace con hacerles ver mas sangre se subieron voluntariamente al coche, los ate y amordace. – explico como si fuera algo sumamente simple

El ojidorado aun continuaba con aquella expresión que suele tener la gente cuando les cuenta algo tan imposible de creer, como que la tierra sea plana. – Tu amigo el policía nos encontró, ¿cierto?- pregunto- seguro ese policía de pacotilla anda escondido por hay- camino 

algo maltrecho hacia cerca de unos arbustos y grito – ¡Anda polisón sal de allí!, ¡anda no seas niña!

Kagome le miro de muy mala gana y grito- ¡que no hay nadie, yo misma hice todo S O L A!

Inuyasha enseño los dientes en señal de que comenzaría a reír de una muy buena broma cuando recibió un buen coscorrón de parte de la pelinegra. – ¡No te atrevas!, por que te dejo aquí, para que te coman tus peces "gigantes imaginarios"

- Auch, estoy herido.

- Cállate y conduce- se subieron al automóvil y condujeron fuera del bosque.

- No eran peces imaginarios- murmuro ofendido.

La mirada que le dedico Kagome casi lo deja mas frio que un tempano de hielo.

Se callo y condujo el resto del camino en completo silencio

&

Finalmente estaba en casa cada metro cada pequeño espacio que recorrían la llegaba de dicha de felicidad había extrañado cada sitio, los edificios, la gente, la plaza donde se reunían los vendedores. Sentía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que pisaba ese sitio. Todo seguía igual.

Miro a su lado Inuyasha aun conducía con la mirada perdida en el camino sin voltear a verla.

Quizás se había pasado un poco cuando le grito, pero estaba muy enojada con el, por haberle gritado que se fuera.

- Inuyasha-

- Llegamos – dijo el cortante. Estaban en la puerta de la estación de policía

Estaban frente a la estación de policía donde los recibió un muy sorprendido y bastante malhumorado Bankotsu. El ojidorado y el pelinegro intercambiaban miradas siniestras. Kagome tuvo que interponerse entre ambos.



- Yo te explico todo- dijo apresuradamente – pero antes que nada debes ver a unos sujetos.

&

- Pienso que de tener alguna noticia la buscarían, no es saludable que este aquí todo el día, su Pare esta muy preocupado y su hermano…

- ¡Cállate!- grito Sango- lo único que hacen es seguirme todo el día, no soy una niña y lo que haga – le apunto con el dedo- es asunto mío y de nadie mas…

- Cálmese señorita yo…

- Shhhh...- le callo- si quiere estar detrás mío todo el día hágalo, pero no interfiera

- Perdóneme, quizás prefería la compañía de otra persona…- no puso evitar el comentario

- No entiendo…

- Dijeron que venían enviados por mi primo

Sango se quedo estupefacta al ver salir de la estación de policía a Inuyasha Taisho seguido de Bankotsu.

- Si esta tan seguro debería hacer una denuncia…

- ¡¡Tuuuuuuuuu!!…- fue el temible grito que escucharon ambos sujetos antes de que el ojidorado fuera a dar al suelo debajo de una muy enfadada Sango que lo único que hacia era golpearlo una y otra vez gritando- ¡¡Maldito!! ¿Donde esta mi hermana?-

- ¡Quítenme a esta loca!- grito Inuyasha, quien inútilmente intentaba cubrirse de los golpes que le propinaba la muchacha.

- ¿Sango?- la dulce vos detuvo todo el forcejeo.

Ambas se miraron un eterno instante como mantuvieran una conversación. Sus ojos pasaron de brillante a empañados en lágrimas. Se habían extrañado tanto, era natural siempre juntas 

desde niñas, aunque fue un periodo corto de tiempo para ambas pareció una vida, mas que eso…

- Kagome-

- Sango-

Dijeron suavemente antes de unirse en un cálido abrazo.

Hablaron durante horas en la oficina de Bankotsu, de momentos se levantaban la voz, luego lloraban pasaban de un sentimiento a otro.

Afuera esperaban Bankotsu quien redactaba el arresto de los criminales Hiten y Manten.

Miroku e Inuyasha entados, el segundo con un trozo de hielo en la frente.

- Esa mujer tiene los puños de acero, maldita bruja con aires de púgil… - refunfuñaba

- Te lo mereces amigo, deberías haber enviado una carta o una paloma mensajera, estaba muy preocupada…. - Miroku vio la expresión mas que enfada de Inuyasha y rio- Pareces mapache….

- Cierra la boca o te ira muy mal…

- Perdona amigo soy un ser completamente insensible- dijo al tiempo en que se alejaba un poco para poder reírse con ganar- jajajajjajajajjajjajja

- Miroku, te matare- quiso correr tras su amigo pero en ese momento Sango y Kagome salieron de la oficina.

Ambas muy sonrientes.

- Lo siento... en verdad lo lamento- Inuyasha se paro frente a Sango, dispuesto a admitir que se había portado mal con ella- fui muy egoísta en llevármela tantos días y no pensar en los demás lo siento

Sango sonio y camino hacia el, - descuida se que no lo hiciste con malas intensiones además se bien cuanto la quieres, finalmente me he dado cuenta…

- Perfecto, finalmente paz y armonía- dijo Miroku dejándose llevar por el conmovedor momento.

- Entonces sin resentimientos – finalizo el ojidorado para ya por fin zanjar sus diferencias

- Puedo- pregunto sango al tiempo en que levantaba los brazos invitándole para un abrazo- Todo olvidado – dijo la muchacha al tiempo en que colocaba su rodilla con todas sus fuerzas en la parte baja del ahora joven tenor.

Inuyasha cayó al suelo preso de un gran dolor

- Intenta hacer algo como esto nuevamente y te lo corto, cuñadito- susurro cerca de su oído

- Maldi ta b..brr...u...ja – fue lo que a duras penas salió de la boca del joven quien aun sé retorcía en el suelo

CONTINUARA…………

N/A: Hola, estoy de regreso. ¿Cual fue el motivo de mis vacaciones? La verdad muchos pero el principal, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea para escribir, nada…

He intentado escribir varias veces pero en verdad nada bueno se me ocurría y no quería escribir cualquier cosa por que le he invertido un tiempo a esta historia y no quería que quedara sin sentido. Quizás aun no esta muy bien pero es lo mejor que he hecho hasta ahora me costo bastante. Lo rescribí varias veces.

Espero les guste ahora me encuentro escribiendo la continuación, no quedan demasiados capítulos, como cuatro no mas y tratare de escribirlos de una vez para poder publicar a tiempo.

Muchas gracias a todos quienes leen y comentan mi fic.

Especialmente a**:**

**Ana Pau: Que bueno que te halla gustado el capitulo anterior, espero leas la continuación y te agrade.**

**Elizita-Kag-lu: Finalmente actualice, al final los criminales que contrato Hakudoshi eran cualquier cosa.**

**FernandaIk26: Muy lindo tu comentario, me alegro que te guste tanto. Es una de mis canciones favoritas. No te preocupes yo también me ausentado un buen tiempo.**

**Kariko-12: Muy divertido lo del sacerdote, en serio pobrecita. Pero bueno ya falta poco para el final**.

**Nere: Si, me alegro que te halla gustando tanto, gracias amiga.**

**Yurisa-sama: Buen plan eso de ahogarlo, pensare en ello.**

**Superuva: Si, no la mate. Con todo lo que le ha pasado a la pobre al menos un poco de felicidad no?, veremos que pasa de ahora en adelante.**

**Marco-pololo: No entendí querías que continuara? Ajaja es broma gracias amigo.**

**Galy: Si finalmente la verdad que ya se había tardado un poco todo, ahora veremos como liarlo después oojojoj, soy mala. **

**Kagome e Inuyasha lfe: Mil perdones la demora, si lo continuare pase lo que pase. Disculpa por no avisar, espero que este capitulo te guste.**

**Jane Malfoy-028: Muchas gracias por los elogios, me alegra saber que les gusta lo que escribo, espero te siga gustando.**

**Kag-onee chan: Que genial que te gustara tanto, espero te guste este también.**

Muchas gracias a todos. El próximo capitulo será. Feliz Cumpleaños Hermanita.

Debora Anabel


End file.
